The Legend of Spyro: A New Darkness
by montecristo709
Summary: Note: Strongly recomend that u read my previous stories. A New Darkness Arises and is going to destroy the world and get his revenge on those who killed the Dark Master. Spyro and his friends must work and fight harder then ever before. R&R COMPLETE! DONE
1. Prolouge

_**The Legend of Spyro: A New Darkness**_

**Prologue**

**It has been 3 years since Cynder made her final decision on who she wants to live and love with forever. She had chosen Spyro, and had killed Wryaach, her former boyfriend. It all seemed like yesterday. One minute Cynder loved Spyro, the next she loved Wryaach, and then after Spyro and Wryaach fought, she killed Wryaach and picked Spyro to be her one true love. But that was 3 years ago, today was a whole new thing. Spyro and Cynder were considered adults since they are now both 21. Their two children, Masami and Wagner, were having a good time. Masami looked more beautiful then ever, and Wagner looked just like Spyro when he was young. Spyro's parents, Falzar and Elva, were still together taking care of the their twins, Raven and Lumina. Both of them were 3 years old and Spyro has always found the time to be with his little young brother and sister with his family. Mark and Godith, Spyro's brother and sister-in-law, were gone rebuilding the Temple that was destroyed more then 8 years ago. They both found the time to take a break and come for a visit with their 2 kids, Peter and Elanor. Ignitus was always busy, helping other dragons, and since he was a teacher, he hardly had any spare time to visit since he had to grade a lot of tests and train new fire dragons. If anything, life was going well. Hardly any bad thing was happening and of course once more, they were all bored. **

**Spyro was always bored, since there wasn't anything to do except go to the library and read some books. **

**'Oh my freaking God, life is so boring. There is hardly a thing to be done these days.'thought Spyro. Spyro who was 21, always wanted to go on an adventure or see some action happening. He thought of seeing Leon, the Dragon King and also his gay friend. Thankfully no one has found out that Leon was gay...yet. Spyro decided to visit Leon and ask him to build a fighting arena. Reason why was there were so many dragons that wanted to fight they always stirred up trouble in the Palace and guards had to break up the fights. **

**Spyro went to the throne room and saw Leon in his seat reading a very large book. Spyro knocked on his door and Leon looked up. **

**"Spyro, my dear friend, it is about time that you came to see me a visit."said Leon with joy. **

**"Yes Leon it is about time that I finally came to see you."smiled Spyro. **

**"What brings you here friend?"asked Leon. **

**"Well, the reason why that I came here was that I can ask you a favor." **

**"Yes what is it? You know that whatever you ask me to do, I get it done quickly."said Leon. **

**"I came here to ask you if you can make some sort of fighting arena, where all the dragons can compete for a prize or championship." said Spyro. **

**"I have to agree with you on this one Spyro. There has been lots of fights going on lately in the Palace. Very well, I will build the fighting arena for all of us. I see it being a good idea. Instead of blood and violence spreading all over the Palace, we will just have it in one place."smiled Leon. **

**"Thank you Leon, I mean your majesty."said Spyro. **

**"Spyro how many times do I have to tell you. You don't have to call me 'majesty' Hardly anyone knows my name these days, which sucks. But no matter, expect the fighting arena to be completed within the next month or so. Maybe earlier."said Leon. **

**"Ok, thank you again...Leon." As Spyro was about to leave he had a question for Leon. **

**"Leon, do you mind telling me what you are reading?"asked Spyro.**

**"Oh that big silly book that you see over there, that really is nothing. Just a bunch of records, names, places, etc."said Leon. **

**"Ok then, I will see you later."smiled Spyro and left. Leon said good-bye and returned to his throne and continued reading his book. **


	2. A Horrifying, Shocking Truth

**Chapter 1-(A Horrifying, Shocking Truth)**

**As Leon was reading, he stumbled upon a page that spoke about one of the forbidden elements, Convexity or Darkness. As Leon was reading more about Darkness, he read on to read about what will happen if one dragon has full control and is Master of the Dark. He quietly begin reading to himself. **

**"_...if a dragon was to have full control and become the Dark Master, then there will hardly be any way of stopping it_." Thankfully, the Dark Master was defeated and send back to Hell. Leon wondered what will happen next if the Dark Master was defeated. **

**"_...if the Dark Master is to be defeated, then he or she shall leave a seed behind and a new darkness shall arise being more powerful then the Dark Master and become unstoppable, unleashing chaos, destruction and Hell on Earth._" Leon gulped and closed the book. He remembered when Spyro, Mark, Cynder, Elva, and Godith, all went to confront the Dark Master. **

**'When they defeated him and got back Falzar, did they or did they not see a seed being left behind?'thought Leon. He then called for one of his messengers. **

**"Yes Leon?"asked the messenger. **

**"I want you to go and get Mark the Dragon Lord and his wife Godith. I need them to come to me, it is important."said Leon. **

**"Yes my lord, it will be done." The messenger bowed and flew off to the Temple. **

**'I just hope that we are not too late.'thought Leon. **

**Meanwhile at the construction site of the Temple, Mark and Godith were modeling out a statue. Mark had an uneasy look on his face. **

**"Mark, darling what's wrong?"asked Godith. **

**"Hm? Oh nothing it's just that, I feel some strange energy that is extremely powerful and I don't have a clue what it is. I just hope it is nothing evil, or something that is like 20x harder and stronger then the Dark Master."said Mark with worry. **

**"Listen here sweetheart. I feel this strange energy too, but I won't be bothered by it. It will go away sooner or later. Relax, if anything you have faced things tougher then something or someone that is 20x stronger then the Dark Master."smiled Godith. **

**"I guess you are right."said Mark. Just then, one of Leon's messengers came and bowed to Mark. **

**"Is there something that we should know?"asked Mark. **

**"Yes my Lord, Leon has asked that you two should come and visit him. He says it is important."said the messenger. **

**"Well if he says it is important then we will go. You two go, I will catch up with you easily."smiled Mark. **

**"Fine, if you say so."said Godith. Godith and the messenger left and went back to the Palace. Mark stayed behind and finished the statue. **

**"There that should do it. Now to see Leon."said Mark. He turned and looked straight at where the Palace would be since his eyes were so powerful they were able to see anything in a 100 mile direction. He then started to run and in a flash he was already at the Palace just in time as Godith and the messenger arrived. **

**"Well that was fast."said the messenger with surprise.**

**"Trust me man, having the ability to travel at the speed of sound makes you unstoppable."smiled Mark. **

**"Yes, yes, yes, you say that EVERY time."said Godith. They all went in and headed straight to the throne room.**

"**My Lord?"said the messenger.**

**"Yes?" **

**"Mark the Dragon Lord and his Wife Godith have arrived."said the messenger. **

**"Good, send them in."said Leon. Mark and Godith entered the throne room and met Leon. **

**"Mark my dear friend, it has been such a long time since we last met." **

**"Yes Leon I know, I must say you are doing pretty good. The Temple is almost finished just so you know."said Mark. **

**"Excellent that is good news. However I have some bad news."said Leon with sorrow. **

**"What is it?"asked Godith. **

**"There is this reading here, in this book and it is quite disturbing."said Leon. **

**"Show us this reading."said Mark. Leon brought them the book and opened the page to where it said that a new darkness was to arise. **

**"God fucking damn it."said Mark angerly. **

**"What?"asked Leon. **

**"My worst fear has come true. This weird yet powerful energy that I feel is what it is being described in this book. The Dark Master's "Son" is alive and is going to destroy the world and get revenge on those who got rid of his father."said Mark coldly. Leon and Godith felt as if the end of the world was near. **

**"Should we tell the others about this?"asked Leon. **

**"I am not sure. As of right now no, as far as I can tell this new darkness isn't stupid. It will wait for the perfect time to strike. His powers may be strong, but he isn't complete. It will be a while before he strikes, I just pray to God that this world won't be destroyed."said Mark. **

**Mark left the room and went to the rose garden and sat down near the fountain. He gave out a sigh and looked at the beautiful flowers and scene. **

**'All of this...will be gone' thought Mark. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and saw Cynder standing next to him. **

**"Hey there Mark, glad to see you here, how is everything?"asked Cynder. **

**"So far the Temple is near finished and that nothing bad has happened...yet. How about you?" **

**"Oh everything is just well. We are just simply bored. I must say you look good."said Cynder. Mark has changed and looked better. His hair was long again and he was in his half-dragon mode. **

**"Are you going to change into a full dragon?"asked Cynder. **

**"I don't really see the point of me turning into a full dragon when I only turn into a full dragon when things look bad. Besides I look way better like this, I think I will stay like this."said Mark with a smile. Cynder sat down next to him and placed her head on Mark's shoulder. **

**"Isn't this beautiful? The flowers and sunset, reminds me of when me and Spyro were young."said Cynder. **

**"Yes it does. This reminds me of when me and Godith first went out on a date. We sat by a tree and watched the flowers dance in the sunset."said Mark. Cynder yawned and placed her head on his laps. He felt a little uncomfortable but he knew that she was tired. He didn't care what the others were doing around him, all he cared about was who or what this new darkness was.**


	3. Demitri & Ash

**Chapter 2-(Demitri & Ash)**

**Meanwhile at the ruins of Mount Malefor, there stood a black dragon. His name was Demitri, the son of the Dark Master, the one destined to destroy the world and get revenge on those who killed his father. He went inside the cave and looked into a pool of water. An image of Spyro appeared. **

**"Revenge"said Demitri coldly. Then the water changed and an image of Cynder appeared, then Mark, then Godith and then Elva. **

**"They will all suffer."said Demitri coldly. **

**"Yes, they will all suffer. But do not be hasty, if you attack now, your plans for revenge will not happen. You need to gain more power then the Dragon Lord. Then you can attack and kill as many as you wish."said a voice. **

**"Yes, I know that. I just want this to end now, but I see what you mean. Once I am stronger and more powerful then Mark, I will then become unstoppable and get my revenge." **

**"Shall we continue our training?"asked the voice. **

**"Yes Dark God, let us continue." Demetri left the cave and a dark cloud followed him. They both stopped and looked at the scene. **

**"Fools. All of them. They are all enjoying this. But comes my wrath, they will be sorry."said Demetri. They left and went to their training ground. They both noticed something was ahead of them. A red dragon with a golden underbelly, his horns are gold and sharp. His tail was shaped like a knife but was red. His claws were sharp and black. **

"**What an idiot to be here. At least he will make a good target practice."said Demitri. **

**"No, you won't kill him, instead you will make him join you. I have taught you how to make someone be under your dark control. Try and test it on this one." said the Dark God. Demitri nodded and went after the red dragon. The red dragon turned and saw Demitri. The red dragon was in fear and started to run. **

**"ARGH!! Damn it!! Guess I will have to stop you cold in your tracks."said Demitri. Demitri casted an iceball at the fire dragon and managed to get two of his legs frozen. The red dragon struggled and tried to break free. All he could do was watch in horror as Demitri came to him. **

**"You, what is your name?" **

**"A-A-A-Ash"said the red dragon. **

**"Ash, eh? Not bad of a name for a red dragon. You won't mind if you joined my side don't you Ash?"said Demitri with an evil smile. **

**"Uhh what will I get in return?"asked Ash. **

**"Power, unbelievable power."said Demitri evilly. **

**"That's it?"asked Ash. Demitri gave him a hard look. **

**"What the fuck did you expect me to give you?" **

**"Uhhh I don't know, pretty girls?"blushed Ash. **

**"No, not yet."said Demitri. **

**"Sorry then, no ladies, no deal. Later!"**

**Ash broke free from the ice and started to fly away. **

**"Oh no you won't."said Demitri. He fired a dark spear at Ash. Ash saw it coming and managed to dodge it but it did hit him in the leg. Ash screamed in pain and started to feel his body become weak. He began to lose altitude and was falling. Ash looked back and saw Demitri about to nail him with another dark spear. **

**"Demitri, No."said the Dark God. Demitri turned and looked at the Dark God. His evil red eyes looking directly into Demitri's dark eyes. **

**"Why should I?" **

**"Since you have managed to hit him with your dark spear, he will be a good spy to us. Now that Ash has a little bit of taste of darkness, we will be able to contact him and see and hear everything. We will see what Spyro, Mark, Godith, Elva, Falzar, and Cynder are doing. Therefore we will watch them carefully."said the Dark God with a sinister evil voice. **

**"Yes my Lord as you wish."said Demitri. He discharged the dark spear and watched as Ash was getting lower and lower to the ground with each passing second. **

**Ash couldn't regain control, he was really weak and he felt his scales on his legs were starting to turn black. Ash also couldn't keep himself awake. With each passing second that he endures the pain in his legs, he feels more tired. **

**'I-I don't think I can stay up much longer.'thought Ash. Soon he was asleep and was heading straight for a large pool where there were 11 dragons, a small golden dragonfly, and a human-dragon being. Three purple, three blacks, three reds, two whites, a golden dragonfly, and of course a half-dragon. Spyro, Wagner, Falzar, Cynder, Raven, Godith, Ignitus, Peter, Elanor, Elva, Lumina, Sparx, and Mark. **

**"INCOMING!!"shouted Sparx. They all turned and saw Ash heading straight towards them. **

Author's Note: Mad Guns, you glad that I added Your dragon Ash in? Sorry if I didn't make him the evil one like you expected but don't worry he will have a major role in this story (_Edit: 9-24-09 apparently, I had not, so scratch that line)_


	4. Meeting Ash

**Chapter 3-(Meeting Ash)**

**Just as he was about to crash into them, he stopped. Everyone looked and saw him floating in mid-air with a blue glow around him. They all looked at mark and saw his eyes were completely blue and bright. Mark gently lowered his head and Ash was gently placed down into the pool of water. **

**"Woah, how did you do that Uncle Mark?"asked Raven. **

**"Something called, 'The Force'"smiled Mark. They all turned their attention back to who was this red dragon. Spyro got a little closer and realized that he was familiar. **

**"Ash? Is that you?"asked Spyro. Ash moved a little and he groaned in pain. He managed to open his eyes. Everything seemed so blurry. "Uhhhhhhh, S-Spyro is that you?"asked Ash. **

**"Yes Ash it is me, Spyro."**

**"Ohhhhh, boy am I glad to see you. What the hell just happened? Matter of fact where am I?"asked Ash. **

**"Spyro you know him?"asked Godith. **

**"Yes I do, we met a few years ago when he was somehow turned into a dragon and teleported into this world. Me, Cynder and Sparx met him with the Elders, before they were killed by me...then we learned more about him...****"Spyro told the others on how they met Ash and what happened afterwards when the humans managed to get access into the Dragon Realm's and then they kidnapped Spyro and took him back to their world. They went after him and met some allies that were willing to help them get Spyro back before he was used for an experiment and then they returned to this world and sealed off the way for humans to get through and try and conduct anymore experiments. **

"**When were you going to tell us this?"asked Mark. **

**"Dude, I told you this already a few months ago, remember?"asked Sparx. **

**"Oh yeah, you did, I thought that was bullshit what you told me. No offense. Ok so now that we got to know more about you guys met and everything, I got something to ask. Where the hell did you go in this world?"asked Mark. Spyro helped Ash out of the pool and got him back on dry land. **

**"Oh I went to some mountain ruin and I was then being followed by some dark evil dragon and some dark cloud with two red evil eyes. They caught me and asked me to join but I told them no and I escaped. They then tried killing me but I was quick and managed to dodge it but I was struck in the leg which still hurts and the last thing I remember was me feeling my body become weak and then I fell asleep. Next thing I know I wake up and I see my old friend Spyro here and that is pretty much it. I got a question that I want answered. Who are you guys?"asked Ash. He pointed out to the others and had no clue who they were. **

**"I am Mark The Dragon Lord, this black female dragon that you see next to me is my wife, Godith. These two young red dragons are our kids, Peter and Elanor. These two white female dragons that you see, are Spyro's family. Elva is Spyro's mother and Lumina is Spyro's younger sister. These two male purple dragons are also part of Spyro's family. Falzar is Spyro's father and Wagner is Spyro's son. This young black male dragon is Raven, Spyro's younger brother. Well then...now that you met everyone, let us all head back inside the Palace and eat. Think of this as a happy friends reunion."said Mark. They all agreed and went to go eat. **

Author's note: Read Mad Guns22 story, just so that you guys know a little bit more about Ash and how he and Spyro met. I ain't explaining it, lol. Better off to read his story. Read Mad Guns22 story to learn more about Ash and how they met, ok? Good.


	5. Plan Failed

**Chapter 4-(Plan Failed)**

**Just as Ash turned and followed them, Mark struck him in the chest with a light sword. Ash gasped and thought that he was dead. He didn't feel any pain nor blood pouring out. They all gasped and saw what Mark did. **

**"MARK!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"shouted Spyro with shock. Mark didn't say anything. Instead his bright light sword then turned a little dark and he then pulled out the sword from Ash. **

**"What the hell is that?"asked Cynder with confusion. **

**"This that you guys see here in my sword, is Dark Spy. It allows the enemy to see and hear everything. It can even control the person who is carrying it without them even knowing it. The wound on Ash's leg is caused from a dark spear, something like that. Good thing you told us about the Dark Spear, otherwise who knows what can be watching our every move and hear everything that we say."said Mark. Ash got back up and thanked Mark. **

**"I don't know what to say...I guess I should thank you for that."said Ash. **

**"Don't worry, who ever this evil is, you won't win that easily."said Mark and spoke to the dark inside his light sword. Mark spoke some ancient words and the darkness that was once in his light sword was gone. They all turned and left to go eat in the dining room.**

**Meanwhile, back at the ruins of Mount. Malefor, Demitri and the Dark God looked in the pool of water and saw everything. Demitri was pissed off and he started to throw rocks at the wall and started smashing the walls. **

**"ARGHHHHH!! HOW DID HE KNOW?! HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW THAT WE ARE WATCHING HIM!!"spoke Demitri in a angry voice. The Dark God however, spoke calmly. **

**"Because Ash told him you idiot. No matter, we will think of something else. Also, try and not lose your temper next time. Otherwise things will not go the way you want it to be."said the Dark God. He looked once more in the pool of water and saw nothing but light. **

**"Come Demitri, let us continue your training." Demitri relaxed and followed the Dark God. **

**'I will get them, I don't care what it takes, as long as I kill them.'thought Demitri.**


	6. Moving Back

Author's Note: Sorry I was not able to update for a while. I had to get some crap done around in the house. Sorry for the Long Wait. Here is the next Chapter.

**Chapter 5-(Moving Back)**

**A few days have gone by, and everyone was happy. Spyro, Sparx, and Ash hanged out more often. Cynder was with Falzar and Elva, taking care of the kids. While Mark, Ignitus, and Godith went back to finish rebuilding the Temple. **

**"Ooooooo, I can't wait to see the New Temple, I wonder how it looks after being destroyed for more then 8 years."said Cynder. **

**"Cynder darling, relax. I am also excited to see the Temple, but I am patient."said Elva. Cynder looked at her. **

**"Oh alright, I will try and relax. At least we can take our children, Masami, Wagner, Raven, Lumina, Peter, Elanor and let them see the temple with the others."said Cynder. **

**"That is what I wanted to hear."smiled Elva. **

**Meanwhile, Spyro, Sparx, and Ash were strolling around the Palace, checking somethings out. **

**"Ash what brings you here?"asked Spyro. **

**"Didn't I tell you the other day? I was at some ruined mountain and then some black dragon came and tried to make me join his side, in which case I refused and escaped. I got struck with a Dark Spear and then before I passed out, I felt my body giving in to the Dark. Good thing your friend Mark got rid of it for me. I thought that I was going to be evil or something."said Ash. **

**"Well you would've been if you crashed somewhere else."said Sparx. Spyro gave him a look and Sparx became quite. **

**"Guess your right Sparx. Well no matter, I am back to my normal self and I am glad to be with you guys again."smiled Ash. **

**"Aren't we all glad to see you again."smiled back Spyro. **

**"Hehe, thank you Spyro. Come on lets go eat something. Race ya there!!"said Ash. **

**"You will lose!!"said Spyro. They both ran off to the dining room while Sparx flew along with them. **

**"I'll beat both of you!!"shouted Sparx. "Ha, yeah right."said Ash. Ash ran even faster and so did Spyro. **

**"Ohhhhhh, why do they always leave me behind these days."said Sparx. Soon they arrived at the dining room and Spyro managed to beat Ash. **

**"Aw man, I was so close to beating you. You got lucky, Spyro."said Ash. **

**"Haha, well maybe next time I will let you win."smiled Spyro. **

**"You better, hey where is Sparx?"asked Ash. They both turned around and saw Sparx crawling on the floor towards them. He was breathing hard and was tired. **

**"Sparx you alright?"asked Spyro. **

**"Don't...you...dragons...ever...slow...down...for...one...freaking...minute...for..me?"asked Sparx breathlessly. **

**"Uhhhhhh, No?"said Ash. Sparx started to breathe a little better and managed to get back up and fly slowly to the dining room. Spyro and Ash gave each other a look and they both began to laugh. **

**"Oh, He always cracks me up."laughed Spyro. **

**"Yeah, you can say that again."laughed Ash. They both went and sat down.**

**While they were eating, Mark, Godith, and Ignitus came and sat down with them. **

**"Oh, Hey guys, what brings you three here?"asked Falzar. **

**"What brings us all here is that we got good news. We finished the Temple and we plan to move back into the Temple."said Mark. **

**"That's wonderful!! Do we get to go?"asked Elva. **

**"Elva, we all are going, if you guys don't mind moving back into the Temple."said Godith. **

**"I don't mind."said Elva. **

**"Me too."said Elva. Everyone agreed and soon they finished eating and went to there rooms to pack. **

**While they were packing, Spyro stopped for a moment and looked out from the balcony and into the night sky. **

**"Spyro, darling what's wrong?" asked Cynder. Spyro looked at her and then back at the sky. **

**"Nothing it's just that...it has been a long time since we were at the temple."said Spyro. **

**"I know that Spyro. It has been nearly 8 years since we were last there. It was when we saved your father and fought the Dark Master, remember?"asked Cynder. **

**"Yes I do remember, even after what happened there and what later on happened to you."said Spyro. **

**"Ohhhh, right, I died. But then Mark revived me so no worries."smiled Cynder. Spyro smiled back and kissed Cynder. **

**"Come on, let's finish packing, it will be a long night for us to fly to the Temple."said Spyro. **

**"Who said anything about flying Spyro?"asked Cynder. **

**"We're...not?" **

**"We are not flying, rather teleport or maybe run with Mark to the temple. I rather run with him and see how fast does he really travel."said Cynder. Spyro remembered when he and Mark went running to the Temple, when Falzar asked Spyro to come and visit him, when Falzar his father was taken over by the Dark Master, he remembered how they go there. **

**"Yeah it will be fun."smiled Spyro. **

**Spyro resumed packing all of his things and soon they all met at the Palace Entrance. **

**"Where's Mark?"asked Cynder. **

**"Oh he went to Leon to tell him that we are leaving and that we are moving to the Temple."said Godith. They waited until Mark returned. "Well that seems about it. Leon wishes the best of luck for all of us and he hopes that we visit him soon."said Mark. "**

**He can count on that. Shall we be going?"asked Elva. **

**"Yes, just all of you get your stuff and stand close together." **

**"Why Uncle Mark?"asked Wagner. **

**"Guess it's about time I showed you guess why I love to run at supersonic speeds and beyond."smiled Mark. In an instant he wrapped them all around with his speed wrap. **

**"Hold on tight." **

**Before anyone was about to ask why is he running, they all felt a great force on them and they nearly blacked out. When the force was stabilized, they looked around and saw the land going by them extremely fast. The wind was blowing hard on them and they couldn't talk to one another. They were hardly able to breathe so they had to take a couple of quick deep breathes and hold. Soon a blue shield formed around them, and the wind was stable and they were able to breath calmly and talk to one another.**

**'Ah good times.'thought Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder and saw that she nearly passed out. **

**"Cynder? Cynder!" Spyro shook her a little and she was awake. **

**"Holy Shit, how the fuck can he withstand that much force?"asked Cynder with much shock. **

**"I don't know, but we are being pulled faster then the speed of sound."said Spyro. **

**A few seconds later, they arrived at the Temple and Mark told them to wait and hold on once more. **

**"Why?"asked Elva. **

**"You'll see."said Mark. Spyro remembered what happened back then. The sound barrier shockwave. **

**"Oh shit."said Spyro. He held Cynder, Wagner and Masami tightly to the ground and then they all heard a loud bang and then they felt a shockwave hitting them. When it was over, they staggered back up onto their feet. **

**"What the hell was that?"asked Ignitus. "Sound Barrier Shockwave. Only happens when I travel faster then the speed of sound."smiled Mark. They all turned around and saw a straight line of annihilation. Trees were gone, animals that were in the way were dead due to the force and a whole lot more. **

**"Like wow. That is crazy."said Cynder with shock. **

**"Now you all know why I love to run."smiled Mark. **

**Afterwards, they got out of the speed wrap and walked to the Temple. Spyro was happy to be back home. Back to the home that he knew since he met Ignitus. As they entered in the Temple they were amazed by how the main room looked like. Statues of dragons carved out of marble perfectly. They followed the hall and saw pictures of famous dragons, battles, etc. **

**"Wow did you guys do all of this?"asked Elva. **

**"Not just us three, we had some help. Anyways here is the first room, who wants it?"asked Mark. They looked around and gasped at how big it was and how beautiful it was made. **

**"This is so much bigger then the rooms in the Palace."said Falzar. Ash quickly went in and closed the door. **

**"That was quick."said Sparx. They went to the next room and looked around. Falzar, Elva, Raven, and Lumina got the room since it had enough beds for them and it was bigger. **

**"Well that settles that."said Mark. They went to the next one, which was bigger then the past two. When Spyro saw the room, it was rather familiar. **

**"Wait a minute, I know this room."said Spyro. **

**"Hahaha, Yes Spyro, I believe you do very well. This is the room your parents were in you. I made bigger since you have kids."said Mark. **

**"Oh boy!! Thank you Uncle Mark!!"said Masami. She kissed him and ran inside with Wagner. **

**"Ah, I better go and make sure they don't fight over for the beds."said Spyro. He dashed in and went after his kids. **

**"Mark, Godith, Ignitus, Thank you all for doing this. I don't know what to say. The Temple is much more bigger then I expected."said Cynder. **

**"We know how you feel, Cynder. Well I better get going to my room, since that was a crazy run."said Ignitus. **

**"A'ight, good night Ignitus."said Mark. **

**"G' Night." **

**"I feel tired too, I guess I will take Peter and Elanor to our room and tuck them in bed. Say good night to your daddy and aunt kids." said Godith. **

**"Good night dad, good night Aunt Cynder."said Peter and Elanor. **

**"Good night my little ones, sweet dreams."said Cynder. Mark and Cynder both watched them go to their rooms. **

**"Aren't you tired?"asked Cynder. **

**"No not really. I can hardly sleep these days. I guess I will just go to the shooting range and shoot a few times. Good night Cynder."said Mark. **

**"Wait, Mark, before you go, I want to thank you personally, on what you did for all of us. I also want to thank you for being such a sweet and caring family member."said Cynder. She got a little closer and kissed him. **

**"Hehe, Your Welcome Cynder. Sweet Dreams."said Mark. **

**"****Good night, Mark."said Cynder and she then closed the door. **

**Meanwhile, at the Ruins of Mount. Malefor, Demitri, and the Dark God, were watching. **

**"So, they left the Palace and moved back into the Temple. Demitri, did you send one of our spy to the Temple to 'work for' them?"asked the Dark God. **

**"Yes my Lord, I did and they will be surprised to see who it is after all of this is over."smiled Demitri evilly. **

**"Yes, not even Mark would know this. I must say Demitri, you are becoming more smarter then your father."said the Dark God. **

Author's Note: Who is this Dark Spy? Read my next chapter to find out. R&R plz.


	7. Hunter Returns

Author's Note: Sorry for the nearly two weeks wait. I didn't have enough time to work on the story. I played too much of Rainbow Six Vegas 2 for PS3 xD. Sorry for the long wait. Here are the next few chapters. R&R plz!!

**Chapter 6-(Hunter Returns)**

**While everyone was sleeping, Mark went to the shooting range which was underneath the temple so that no one can hear any gunshots. Mark went down and got all the guns he wanted to practice with. IMI Desert Eagle .50 AE, Jackhammer Shotgun, SPAS-12, M16A1, M4A1, AN94, Galil, FR-F2, PSG-1, Dragonouv, AN50 Sniper Rifle, M61 Vulcan Machine Gun, and RPG-7. **

**'This should keep me awake all night long.'thought Mark. So Mark got all of his guns and went to the shooting range. As he got to the shooting range, he heard arrows being shot and heard them whizzing in the air and hit a target. **

**'Now who could that be?'thought Mark. Mark loaded his Eagle and moved quietly to the archer. As he got closer he noticed that the archer had leopard legs and had a cloak on him. **

**'I know this guy. Isn't he Hunter?'thought Mark. Mark asked the stranger. **

**"Hey are you Hunter?" The stranger turned and it was indeed Hunter of Avalar. **

**"Yes I am. Mark is that really you? My goodness, you have changed a lot since we last met."said Hunter. **

**"Yeah man it's me, how you have been doing lately?"asked Mark. **

**"I've been doing well these days. I went back to help my father and my friends out from some troubles. Everything is doing well for me. How about you?" **

**"Ah well as you can see me Godith, the others have moved back into the Temple since it has been re-build. I added a few new features that I have in my world. I got a question to ask, how did you get down here?" **

**"I got here the day it was finished and I explored this place. I found this room and decided to see if my aim has changed these days. Seems like they have improved much more."smiled Hunter. **

**"Yes, I must say." Mark looked at Hunter's arrows and saw them all being in the center, split down the middle after another arrow was shot. **

**"Ok then I guess I will be going to my room since I already got it, see you guys tomorrow then." said Hunter. **

**"Alright man, later."said Mark. **

**Mark watched Hunter leave the shooting range and then he got a bow and arrow. **

**'Well its nice seeing him again after like 8 years. At least he is back. Hope nothing bad happened to him.' thought Mark. Mark took aim and shot the arrow towards Hunter's arrows and split them all into two. **

**'Bull's Eye.' smiled Mark. He got his guns out and started shooting at targets the whole night.**

**Meanwhile, Demitri and the Dark God were watching what has happened. **

**"Excellent, not even Mark knows that Hunter is our Evil Spy. What an idiot. At least we will watch them more closely and easier." said Demitri. The Dark God couldn't help but laugh. **

**"I must say Demitri, if your father was still alive to see this, he would be proud of you." **

**"Thank you."smiled Demitri. **


	8. Reunion

**Chapter 7-(Reunion)**

**The next day came and everyone was starting to wake. Spyro woke up first and was eager to explore the new Temple. He got up and walked quietly to the door. He didn't want to wake up Cynder, Masami, or Wagner. He got out and right away he met Hunter. **

**"Hunter is that you?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yes Spyro it is me, Hunter."smiled Hunter. **

**"Hunter! Am I glad to see you again!"smiled Spyro. He ran to his friend and hugged him. **

**"Hahaha, Spyro I am also glad to see you. Wow you have grown so much. I remember the last time I saw you, you were only my size, now you are like three times my size!!"smiled Hunter. **

**"Yeah I know. Where were you after all these years?" Hunter told Spyro the same thing that he told Mark. **

**"Wow no wonder you had an adventure. I just hope that we can see your family. Which reminds me, you have got to see my two kids."smiled Spyro.**

**"You have a family?! That is awesome! Who's the lucky girl?" **

**"Cynder, who else could it be?"said Spyro. **

**"I knew it the moment I saw you two, you guys were meant to be together. I knew it that Cynder was the one destined for you, Spyro."said Hunter. **

**"Thanks man, that means a lot to me. So what are you going to do know?" **

**"I was thinking of exploring this Temple. I have been here a little longer then you, but I hadn't had the chance to look around." **

**"Dude, that is what I am going to do. Let's both explore it together. Say by any chance did you see Mark?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yeah I saw him in the shooting range, below the Temple. Come I will show you."said Hunter. Together they went to the shooting range to see Mark. **


	9. Mark's Weapons of Destruction

**Chapter 8-(Mark's Weapons of Destruction)**

**Spyro followed Hunter to the shooting range and Mark was there shooting at targets with his M61 Vulcan Machine Gun. Spyro and Hunter both watched in shock as they saw how the M61 annihilated all the dummies and shredded them into pieces with the bullets firing at 6,600 rounds a minute which means that 110 bullets are fired every second. Spyro and Hunter kept on watching Mark shooting with the M61. **

**"Now that is something that I would NOT want to stand in its way."said Spyro with fear. Mark stopped shooting and turned around to reload and noticed Spyro and Hunter. **

**"Oh hey guys, had enough sleep?"asked Mark. Spyro and Hunter looked at him for a while and then they started to talk. **

**"Yeah I most certainly did. Seems to me that you haven't slept at all."said Spyro. **

**"Hehe, yep. I spend the entire night on shooting. I just love to use these guns. You guys want to try some of them out?"asked Mark. Spyro and Hunter looked at each other and then they looked back at Mark. **

**"I guess so." said Hunter. **

**"Sweet then, lets get started."said Mark.**

**Spyro and Hunter followed Mark to the arsenal or weapons storage. They saw a whole lot of guns, some the size of your hand, others that are bigger then Mark. **

**"Let us start of with something small, like say the Pistols or Handguns. I have the IMI Desert Eagle, .356 Magnum, Glock 19, French Revolver, .50 Caliber Handgun, Raging Bull, Beratta, and some other that I keep on forgetting. But I mostly use these handguns since I know them pretty well. They also come in different versions just so you know. Like the IMI Desert Eagle comes in the standard or .50 AE (Action Express) Pick which one you guys want."said Mark.**

**Spyro looked at all of the handguns that Mark had. He had never seen them before and were surprised to see that such a small thing could kill or seriously injury someone. Hunter picked the .356 Magnum, Spyro picked the Raging Bull and Mark obviously picks his favorite handgun, The IMI Desert Eagle .50 AE(Action Express) **

**"Now lets go shoot some targets."said Mark. They all went and took there place at their shooting booths. **

**Spyro looked around the booth and saw earplugs and headphones. **

**"What are these for?"asked Spyro. **

**"To cover your ears from the sound." **

**"Why do we need them?" Mark loaded his gun and shot at the target, making a loud sound that scared Spyro easily. **

**"OW!! That hurt my ears!!" said Spyro. **

**"No shit. That is why you guys need to wear them. I don't have to since I am used to the sound and I use them a lot." said Mark. **

**Spyro and Hunter both took the earplugs since the headphones didn't fit on them and they loaded up and started shooting. Immediately, right after Spyro shot, the Raging Bull flew out of his hands. **

**"Holy Shit that is powerful. I don't think that I will be able to control this one."said Spyro. Mark laughed a little. **

**"That is why you should always start of with a weak gun. Not something so strong that it when you shoot it, it flies back at you and hits you in the face hard."said Mark. **

**"Ok then, I will pick some weaker gun next time. Can I try yours out?" **

**"Yeah but be careful. The Eagle is a little bit stronger then the Bull and try and hold on to it tightly."said Mark. Spyro loaded the Eagle and took aim. He held the gun hard in his hand and fired. This time the gun didn't go flying out of his hands, instead Spyro dropped and held his hands. Spyro gave a small gasp of pain. **

**"Ahhhhhhh! Ow shit! That hurt!" said Spyro shaking is hands. Hunter had no problem at all with the Magnum even though it was quite strong. Mark looked at Spyro with a ****'oh my god you suck' face. **

**"Spyro, for Christ's sake. What the hell did you expect guns to be? Something that you shoot and it won't hurt you? It will obviously hurt Spyro. It took me a while to get used to the Eagle since I use the Eagle a lot of times. You really need to start on weak guns and then work your way up onto using the more powerful and advanced weapons."said Mark. **

**"Maybe guns are not my type."said Spyro. "Maybe, but we will see later on, once your hands feel better."said Mark. **

**Spyro got a bag of ice and watched on the side while Hunter and Mark were shooting with Shotguns, Sub-Machine Guns, Light Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles. After the Sniper Rifles, Hunter wasn't able to use the Heavy Artillery since he wasn't strong enough to pick them up and shoot. Mark had no problem what so ever, and he was shooting the RPG-7. Spyro and Hunter watched as they saw the Rocket fly and explode on impact and send small fireballs all over the place. **

**"Wow that is something that will blow you into pieces."said Hunter with shock. They watched as Mark got the M61 Vulcan Machine Gun (M61A2 Vulcan Gatling Machine Gun) and saw all the dummies and targets get shrouded in bullets. Spyro and Hunter were shocked to see how the gun destroyed everything in its path. **

**"Do you guys want to know what will happen to a body if it stood in the way of an M61?"asked Mark. **

**"Yeah I really do."said Spyro. **

**"Ok then but this might be a little nasty for you to see." said Mark.**

**A dead body that died of natural causes was placed and Mark took aim and fired. In an instant, the body was being ripped off into millions of pieces. The legs were ripped off along with the hands, and arms. The middle was nasty since all of the insides just fell out and it produced a foul smell. In less then 20 seconds, the body was gone. Spyro and Hunter were shocked and a little sick to see what happened if a living thing was standing in the way of an M61. Spyro gagged a little and looked away. **

**"I told you it would be nasty."said Mark. **

**"At least I know what will happen if something was in the way." said Hunter. Spyro couldn't get the picture out of his head and felt his stomach gurgling. He gagged more and ran to a trash can. He couldn't hold it anymore and vomited. **

**"Figures."said Mark. "Yeah I think I lost my appetite to eat breakfast now."said Hunter. **

**"Don't worry you will get used to it. Let's go see if the other are awake and see IF you guys CAN eat breakfast."said Mark. Spyro stopped vomiting and coughed. **

**"I am certainly will NOT be able to eat after what I saw."said Spyro.**

**As Spyro managed to get the nasty picture out of his head and left the room with Mark and Hunter, at Mount Malefor Demitri and the Dark God were shocked. **

**"There is no way that we can stop Mark if he has those guns. He would kill us easily and that was nasty to see."said Demitri. He too felt sick. **

**"I know but I hardly think that he will use it on us, since I know how to make guns go bad and cause backfires and jams."said the Dark God. **

**"Well then I guess we won't have to worry about that anymore."said Demitri. They looked again and left to continue Demitri's training.**

Author's Note: I do not own any rights over Spyro and the game characters. Wagner, The Dark God, Elva, Falzar and Demitri are belong to flyboy'87. Masami belongs to Shalarax. Ash belongs to Mad Guns 22. Raven and Lumina belong to ShinyStorm or KingSpyro. Hope you guys don't mind if I use them. The only ones that I do own are Mark the Dragonlord, Godith, Peter and Elanor. R&R plz.


	10. Dragon Lord Meets Dragon King

Author's Note: I made this chapter for my good friend and teamate, godofmadness43. This is my way of saying 'Thank you' after you added my characters in your story. I tried my best on the descriptions and finding out who is who lol xD This is for you man. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 9-(Dragon Lord meets Dragon King)**

**Spyro, Hunter, and Mark all went to the dining room and met the others who were awake. Everyone was happy to see Hunter again and they all greeted him. He told all of them his story of what and where he was for the past 8 years. **

**"Wow Hunter, no wonder you had a good time."said Elva. They all sat down and ate. **

**"Spyro, where were you after you woke up? I wasn't able to find you anywhere."asked Cynder. **

**"No worries sweetheart, I was downstairs with Hunter and Mark, shooting." **

**"Shooting? Hey I want to shoot some things too!!"said Cynder. **

**"Don't worry sis, you will get a chance to shoot somethings later on during the day. All I know is that Spyro can't handle some of them strong guns."smiled Mark. **

**"Let me guess, he fired the Eagle and his hands started to hurt. Am I right?"asked Cynder. **

**"You read my mind."laughed Mark. Cynder looked at Spyro. **

**"You got to start on weak guns darling."said Cynder. **

**"I know that. I'll try shooting some other time."said Spyro. **

**They finished eating breakfast and Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Godith, Elva, Falzar, Lumina, Raven, Masami, Wagner, Peter and Elanor all went to explore the new Temple. Hunter went back to his room to rest. Mark however went outside of the Temple and looked around. 'Man, I remember how all of this was destroyed 8 years ago, now it looks better then ever. We will have a good time here.'thought Mark. Mark strolled around the Temple and found a good place to relax. **

**'This will make my day.'thought Mark. He lied down on the grass and closed his eyes while the sun was shining on him and the Temple.**

**A few hours have gone by and Mark heard something. He sat up and saw the sun setting. It looked nice but was that sound that he just heard. **

**'This energy...It's not evil...rather unknown.'thought Mark. He got up and went to where the strange energy was. When he got closer he was shocked to see about 7 or 8 human beings and a gold dragon standing outside of the Temple doors. **

**'What the fuck? Human beings? How the hell did they get here? No matter time to find out who they are.'thought Mark. He teleported himself back into the Temple and waited at the door. **

**'They are going to knock for sure.'thought Mark. **

**Indeed they knocked and Mark opened it. He got a better view of who they were. The first one he saw ****had jet-black cropped hair, golden eyes and a mustache on his upper lip. His chin was a bit larger than some others, his right hand was a golden Dragon's arm while his left was normal, though it was hairy, and he wore a red sleeved shirt and shorts to go with it. He was about 15 years old. The next one was** **a boy a year or two older than the other one and had a claymore on his back, he had brown/blondish hair and wore leather pants with a brown jacket with a white undershirt. The third was a girl about 15 years old, as old as the first one, she wore a blue dress and had a white bow in her hair, she had a staff on her back. The next two were men with white hair; both had swords on their backs. One had a red coat with brown pants; the other had a dark blue coat with a red vest underneath. The next one was** **a man with dirty-blond hair, brown eyes, and had a black dragon claw on his left arm. The next one was a woman, she wore white priestess clothing and a gold chain with a small ruby in it. Mark then looked at the gold dragon. He had well built body and looked young. **

**'That has got to be Sedro.'thought Mark.**

Author's Note: There might be some confusion on this one so just a head's up. I will start calling my Mark the Dragon Lord DL Mark since we got two Mark's now in this story and I will call the other Mark the Dragon King, DK Mark. (Not Drift King or Donkey Kong lol so don't get confused.) Continue Reading.

**Mark turned his attention to the entire group and asked the boy that was in front of him. **

**"What brings all of you here to the Temple and also who are you guys?"asked Mark. The first one answered his question. **

**"We all came here to see this new Temple and to answer your other question my name is Mark The Dragon King." Mark the Dragon Lord nearly fainted. **

**"The Dragon King you say? The HUMAN Dragon King?" **

**"Yes."said Mark the DK. **

**"Wow, I haven't seen a Human Dragon King since Sedro. This is truly an honor. My name is Mark the Dragon Lord."said Mark. The others in the group whispered to each other. **

**"Dragon Lord? I never heard of one." said someone. **

**"Wow that is funny in a way, we are both Mark except that you are Lord and I am King. I don't know which one has more respect."said DK Mark. **

**"They both the same really, just different way of saying it."said DL Mark. **

**"I almost forgot my Lord, these other people that you see are my friends and family." DK Mark pointed to the boy that had a claymore on his back. **

**"This is Siegfried." DK Mark showed DL Mark the others. Yulie the girl which was his girlfriend. Revan his brother. Nick his friend. Dante and Nero the devil hunters and friend of DK Mark. Kyrie, Nero's girlfriend and friend of DK Mark. **

"**...and this is-" **

**"Sedro I know him I met him before and I take it that he is your father." said DL Mark. DK Mark was a little stunned to hear what DL Mark said. **

**"You know my father?" **

**"Well yeah, guess he didn't tell you guys about me. No matter all of you guys are welcomed into the Temple. Feel free to do what you guys want."said DL Mark. **

**"Oh and one more thing. Do you know Spyro, Cynder, Elva, Falzar, Sparx, Leon, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and The Chronicler?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Well yes. Just that Cyril, Terrador, Volteer and the Chronicler...are dead. They died a few years ago from a terrible tragedy. I miss them a lot. But that's life." **

**"Oh ok then, that is sad to hear, where is Spyro and the others?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Spyro and the others I think are exploring the Temple since it was destroyed 8 years ago and rebuild. I don't know where they are in the Temple but I will call to them and we all can meet. But now, let me show you guys your rooms." said DL Mark. **

**"Do we have to pay?"asked Nero. "NO."said DL Mark. **

**"Sweet I can actually save up and buy that sweet sword that I saw in the shop back home."said Nero. DL Mark led them all to their rooms. DK Mark was with Yulie. Revan got his own room. Dante got his own room. Nero and Kyrie got theirs together. Siegfried got his own, and Sedro got the room next to DK Mark and Yulie. **

Author's Note: Obviously I do not own any rights to Dragon King Mark, Yulie, Siegfried, Dante, Nero, Nick, Sedro, Reaven. They all belong to godofmadness43. Thanks for letting me use them. R&R plz.


	11. Reunion, Questions, Answers, and a Evil

**Chapter 10-(Reunion, Questions, Answers, and a Evil Plan)**

**Everyone went asleep except for DK Mark and Sedro. **

**"You guys are the only ones that stay awake?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Yeah we traveled a long way but me and dad stay awake." DL Mark looked at Sedro ans saw him touch a sign on his chest and he turned into a human being. **

**"Now there is the Sedro that I know."smiled DL Mark. **

**"Ha, yes of course this is how you know me well Mark."said Sedro. **

**"What happened to your wife?"asked DL Mark. Sedro had a sad face. **

**"No need to tell me then, I know that look and I am sorry for your loss."said DL Mark. **

**"It's ok. But that's life right?"said DK Mark. **

**"Hehe, yeah that's life. You got any questions for me anything that you want answered?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Well I do but I think the others should know too once they wake up."said DK Mark. **

**"Ok then but I got something to ask you. How did you guys meet Spyro and also how did you get here?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Well I meet Spyro after we heard that the Dark Master was destroyed and we meet them at the palace. We didn't see you at the Palace since they told us you were gone fighting of the rest of evil..."DK Mark told DL Mark on how he got to the dragon world and what he did during his time here. **

**"Damn man, you are just like me, except of me being brought into another world and told that I am destined to save it from doom."said DL Mark. DK Mark and Sedro laughed at his comment. **

**"Well that is true my friend. You came here from your own curiosity. You will tell my sons and friends about how you got here later on."said Sedro. **

**"Don't worry Sedro I will then them a good bed time story that they won't stop thinking about."said DL Mark. **

**So DK Mark and his father Sedro went back to there rooms and went to sleep. It wasn't long before DL Mark called for everyone to meet. DK Mark and his friends and family woke up and met at the dining room. Spyro and the others all met up and went to the dining room. Everyone stopped and looked at the other group. **

**"Mark? Is that you?!"asked Spyro. **

**"Yes Spyro its me Mark the Dragon King and look who I have brought along!"smiled DK Mark. Spyro and the others hugged and greeted the others, while Godith went to DL Mark and asked him. **

**"Just who are they?" "Honey, these guys are supposedly friends of Spyro and they have met after the Dark Master was destroyed. They met at the Palace and we weren't there remember? We went off fighting the rest of the Dark Army and destroyed them."said DL Mark. **

**"Yes I do, and did he say he was a Dragon King? I thought that Leon was the Dragon King."said Godith who was confused. **

**"Leon is a Dragon, Dragon King. Mark is a Human Dragon King. Sedro is his father and he was the first Human Dragon King. Even I am surprised to see them. I thought I would never see another Human Dragon King. As a matter of fact I thought the line of Human Dragon Kings had fallen."said DL Mark. "How are we going to know each other now?"asked Godith. **

**"Well obviously the author changed our names a little bit"said DL Mark.**

**"See instead of just regular Mark, he called me DL Mark. Since I am Dragon Lord."said DL Mark. **

**"Well I can clearly see that and we are calling the other Mark, DK Mark right?"asked Godith. **

**"Yeah we are, that is the author, not us. We just keep on calling each other Mark."said DL Mark. **

**They both watched as Spyro showed DK Mark and his friends, his two children Masami ****and Elanor and his brother and sister, Raven and Lumina. Yulie hugged them a lot and said that they were cute. They were now going to have a hard time since Reaven is DK Mark's brother and Raven is Spyro's brother. They all laughed at that and agreed that it was going to be a little confusing since they have two Marks, and they have two people with the same sound of their name except different spelling. They also met Ash the red dragon and was a friend of Spyro too. They all sat down and began eating. **

**"So, Dragon Lord Mark, would you like to tell us who you are?"asked Revan. Everyone turned their attention to DL Mark and listened as he told them of who he was and where he was from. He also told them of who Godith, Peter, and Elanor were. After he told them about who they were, everyone was quiet. Finally Revan spoke. **

**"You from New York City and you were born on July 9, 1994? Were from Pennsylvania and we born a year before you."said Revan. **

**"Haha, your right, but I am still older then all of you, biologically."said DL Mark. They continued eating and planned on what they would do for the night, since no one wants to sleep now.**

**Little did they know that Hunter was the Dark Spy and that the Dark God and Demitri were watching. **

**"So, we got new friends that we have to watch out for. This is interesting indeed."said the Dark God. Demitri however felt angry. **

**"Why...Why must another problem emerge?!"shouted Demitri. **

**"What do you mean?" **

**"Now that Spyro's old friends are with him, it will be twice as hard to get my revenge on them! We got a Dragon Lord and King to deal with now!! I just wish I had all the power in the world and send them to Hell!!"shouted Demitri. His eyes were a bloody red. **

**"I know that Demitri, we have to think of something else now." The Dark God thought for a while and then he laughed evilly. **

**"I know just the answer. I believe that they have forgotten of a few people that I know are still loyal to us."said the Dark God. Demitri knew what he meant. The Dark Master's most evil friends. The very first guardians. They were good at first, but the way on how they trained each element was hard. The gave them three challenges that if they passed they would move on. If they failed, they would die. The dragons back then never liked the idea and they banished them into exile for their cruel ways of teaching. They got new guardians and learning each of the elements were much more easier and safe. **

**"Oh they would do anything just to restore the old way of teaching the elements. They would also do anything to bring back my father."said Demitri with an evil smile. **

**"Yes Demitri the very first guardians. They would gladly help us. Let us call all of them and ask if they are willing to help us."said the Dark God. Together Demitri and the Dark God flew off in search of the very first guardians.**

Author's Note: To learn more about the new characters, read godofmadness43's stories. "Legend of Spyro: A New Hero" "Legend os Spyro: The Dragon King Part One and Part Two" I am not explaing it. Also read my 1st story "The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Return" chapter 3 "The meeting of the Dragon Lord" to learn more about Dragon Lord Mark, if you haven't read the 1st one.


	12. The Dark Master's Loyal Friends

**Chapter 11-(The Dark Master's Loyal Friends)**

**Demitri and the Dark God flew to the far off edges of the map into the lands where not even the most bravest, dare to venture in. The Black Land, or more known as The Land of Exile. There was no grass growing, no water, no animals, no nothing. It looked like as if it was the Land of the Dead. There was no life what so ever. The only thing that are there, are piles of bones. People that were banished into Exile and suffered dearly from its harsh conditions. Demitri flew over the land and looked as he saw nothing on the black ground. **

**"How are we going to find the guardians? This place has no life in it and there is no way the guardians are able to live that long in a place like this."said Demitri. **

**"They are banished into Exile, but they know how to survive. I made sure that they don't die in these lands, so I send idiots who have no life or people who want to end their lives into Exile and the guardians just pick them up and eat them."said The Dark God. **

**"I guess that answers my question on how they manage to live here."said Demitri. They continued flying across the land until from the horizon, they were able to see a huge black mountain. **

**"That is where they should be. Lets pay them a visit."said the Dark God. Demitri followed the Dark God and they landed on the base of the mountain. When Demitri landed on the ground, it felt extremely cold. It was so cold that his feet nearly sticked onto the ground. The Dark God knocked on the door hard and it opened. They both went in, where it was actually warm, not cold. Demitri was amazed to see how the place looked like. It was huge and the halls were long and torches were placed every 30 feet, making the whole place dim. Demitri wasn't able to see the Dark God at all. **

**"Dark God, where are you?"asked Demitri. **

**"I'm right here, just follow my eyes." Demitri looked around and saw the Dark God's red eyes. For once Demitri felt scared. **

**"You scare me in this place." **

**"Now Demitri, you shouldn't be afraid, you also have red eyes like me, and I am also on your side. No need to be afraid."said the Dark God. **

**They waited until they heard someone coming down from the stairs. Demitri looked and saw a ice dragon holding a torch. He looked young but had a dominate look on him. His scales were a mixture of black and ice blue. His eyes were not blue but rather black as night. **

**"Welcome Demitri, we have been expecting you."said the Ice Dragon. **

**"Who are you?"asked Demitri. **

**"I am Marlice, the very first ice guardian and a friend of your father. Come, the others are waiting."said Marlice. Demitri followed him while the Dark God was behind Demitri. They went up a lot of stairs that took nearly an hour to get to the top. When they got there, Demitri was amazed to see how the top floor looked like. It was actually bright not dark like the rest of the area. Marlice put the torch back in its place and they continued on walking. A few minutes later, they reached a large door that had no handles. Marlice knocked on the door three times hard and soon it opened.**

**They all walked in and Demitri say three more dragons. A dark red one, a dark yellow one, and a dark green one. They all looked at Demitri, the Dark Master's son. **

**"So this is the son of the Dark Master, Demitri. He looks as if he was well trained and understands a lot about darkness. Nice job on training him Dark God."said the green one. **

**"Thank you, Zardus." Now Demitri knew who the dark green one is Zardius, and the dark blue one is Marlice. He still doesn't know who the dark yellow one was and who the dark red one was. Just as Demitri was about to ask who they were, a knock was heard from the door and it opened. In came a dark brown dragon and another dark dragon. **

**"Ah Tyranus and Mephiles, how nice of you two to join us."said the dark yellow one. **

**"Thank you Heldar." said Mephiles. They both looked at Demitri. **

**"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Demitri, Maelfor's son, is here to join with us. How nice of you to bring him here Dark God."said Mephiles. **

**"I didn't bring him here for you to torture him to join us, he already joined us and plans on to seek revenge on those who killed Malefor. I brought him here so he could meet all of his father's loyal friends and ask if you guys care to join us on our mission to bring back Malefor, your _king_."said the Dark God. Demitri looked at all of them and they all had a smile on their faces. **

**"Yes, we all want our _king _back and bring nothing but destruction and chaos to this pathetic world."said the red one.**

**"I was starting to wonder when you were going to talk, Keldor."said Tyranus. **

**"Why don't you shut up, _Ronno_."said Keldor. Tyranus hissed and slammed his fist onto the ground. "**

**How many times do I have to tell you guys...my name is not Ronno anymore!! It's TYRANUS!!"shouted Tyranus. **

**Demitri was able to know everyone quickly. **

**'So the dark yellow one is Heldar, the dark green one is Zardus, the dark blue one is Marlice, the dark red one is Keldor, the black dragon is Mephiles, and the dark brown one is Tyranus or Ronno.'thought Demitri. Demitri watched as Tyranus and Keldor were in each other's faces. **

**"What you going to do about?"said Keldor. **

**"Don't you _dare_ test me."said Tyranus coldly. **

**"Or what, you will run into a lamp post like you did last time to Mark the Dragon King when he was blinded by Mephiles?"said Keldor. The others snickered a little and Tyranus looked at them, then at Keldor. **

**"You are asking for a lot of trouble from me."said Tyranus. **

**"Guys let's settle this some other time. Take your anger out not on each other, but on your enemies."said Demitri. He didn't want to see a fight going on between each other. They all looked at him and agreed. **

**"He is right, but make fun of me again...and I will have your heart on a silver plater."said Tyranus coldly. Keldor only scoffed and walked away from Tyranus. **

**"Let's not worry or make fun of each other about or past and let us worry on how are we going to get rid of Spyro and his friends."said Demitri. They all sat down and began talking on a plan on how to bring back Malefor, their _king._ **

**Little did they know that another dark dragon with a green underbelly and red eyes. His scales were a mixture of black and green making him look scary. His horns well straight and sharp along with his claws. Spikes ran along his back and a couple of them ran down along his neck. His tail was shaped like a spear and had a dark purple color. He was watching and listening to everything that they said. He stayed hidden in the shadows, and waited until all of them left to rest. **

**'I better go and tell Mark the Dragon Lord about this. He will surely understand this. At least now we will know who the Dark Spy is. I just wonder if Hunter eve knows that he is the Dark Spy.'thought the Dark Dragon. He went through the shadows and was outside. **

**'Time to visit an old friend of mine.'thought the Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon flew off from the mountain and flew straight to the temple. **

Author's Note: I do not own any rights over, Mephiles, Heldar, Keldor, Marlice, Zardus, or Tyranus. I got them from godofmadness43. Read his story to learn more about them. Hope you don't mind if I use them.

Who is this Dark Dragon? Is he friend or enemy? Find out...in a few hours...lol xD R&R plz.


	13. Morrogh The Necromancer

**Chapter 12-(Morrogh The Necromancer)**

**The Black Dragon flew across the dark night and land and got out of the Land of Exile. He stayed hidden in the night sky until he was at the Temple. He shifted his angle and dove straight down towards it. **

**'I hadn't down this in a long time.'thought the Dark Dragon. He smiled as he felt his speed increase and the wind blowing across his face and wings. **

**'I just love diving from high heights in the night. So quiet...and yet its fun.'thought the Dark Dragon. He kept on diving and just as it looked as he was about to crash into the ground he pulled up. He felt immense force on him, and nearly blacked-out. He got himself back together and slowed himself down before he he reached the temple. **

**'That however is what I hate about...the nasty G force effect. Nearly 12 G's on me. I'm still surprised that I am actually able to survive that.'thought the Dark Dragon. **

**He landed in front of the Temple doors and knocked. No answer. He knocked again but even harder. Still no answer. **

**'Since when does Mark sleep these days?'thought the Dark Dragon. He knocked one more time as hard as he could. He pressed his ear to the door and heard someone coming to open. The door opened and it was Godith. **

**"Hey Godith, remember me?" said the Dark Dragon. **

**"Of course I remember you silly. You are Morrogh the Necromancer and you are married to my first dark daughter Bellatrix. How is she by the way and how are my grandchildren doing?"asked Godith. **

**"Bellatrix is doing fine and our children are also doing well. You haven't changed a bit since we last met."said Morrogh. **

**"So did you, and the last time we met was more then 3 million years ago when you had another child..I think it was your 40th kid and it was a girl. Did you have anymore children?"asked Godith. **

**"Hehe, no not yet. Me and Bellatrix are rather busy but since I am obviously a Necromancer I have to teach some new Necromancers who want to learn the Dark through me and obviously control the un-dead."said Morrogh. **

**"I'm glad that you are teaching. I always thought of you as a good Dark teacher."said Godith. **

**"Not as good as you."smiled Morrogh. Godith laughed a little and blushed. **

**"Thank you Morrogh, how sweet of you to say." aid Godith and she kissed him.**

"**Now, what brings you here? Better yet how the hell did you get here?"asked Godith. **

**"Well to answer the question on how I got here, Mark told me to come here." **

**"Which one?" Morrogh looked at her as if she had lost her memory. **

**"What do you mean which one? The one that you spend your entire life with. The Father of my wife. My dad-in-law. Mark The Dragon Lord. Who else?" **

**"Well we met a new Mark and he is a Human Dragon King."said Godith. **

**"Oh well, that makes sense. Anyways, he told me to come into Spyro's world and help him out with some info about this Dark Master's Son. Where is Mark anyways, the Dragon Lord?"asked Morrogh. **

**"He is downstairs on the shooting range, you want me to go get him?" **

**"Nah its alright, I might as well stay here and meet the others tomorrow morning. I just wonder if he has told them about me, Barroth, and Annoth."said Morrogh. **

**"Well obviously he didn't. But you are welcomed to stay here at the Temple. Is Bellatrix with you when you came here by any chance?"asked Godith. **

**"Nah, she is back home doing her job as a Necromentress. She is also taking care of the kids and grandkids."said Morrogh. **

**"Alright then, that's good to hear. Come, I will show you your room."said Godith.**

**Morrogh followed Godith to his room. **

**"Well this is it, I hope you like it. I just wish Bellatrix was here. I hadn't see her in a while."said Godith. **

**"Don't worry, I might as ask her if she wants to come. Plus it would be nice for the others to see your daughter...more likely your third kid." **

**"Yes and she will also meet her Aunt Cynder." **

**"Aunt?"asked Morrogh in shock. **

**"Yes, I forgot to tell you this but I do have a sister and her name is Cynder. She is Spyro's wife just so you know." **

**"And she is the aunt of 554 children?" **

**"Yeah. Well good night and I hope you actually bring Bellatrix here. She would be thrilled to see her aunt."said Godith. **

**"Yeah I will try. Good night." They kissed each other good night and Godith went to tell DL Mark that Morrogh has arrived. **

**"Good, now he will tell us everything that we need to know about this new evil."said DL Mark.**


	14. Bellatrix The Necromentress

**Chapter 13-(Bellatrix The Necromentress)**

**Morrogh entered his room and found it mostly dark which he liked a lot. **

**'Now how the hell would Bellatrix feel if she found out that she has a Aunt...who is like only 21 and that her niece is nearly 4.8 billion years old?!'thought Morrogh. He didn't want to know how she would take it, but he called her anyways. He said some ancient words and a small portal opened. He looked at his wife and say her resting on the bed. **

**"Hey honey...Wake up. Gotta talk to you about something." Bellatrix mumbled a little and turned and saw Morrogh. **

**"Honey...it's 3 in the morning...can you call me when it is 8 A.M?"yawned Bellatrix. **

**"Hehe, sorry about waking you up but your mother and father want you here in Spyro's world ASAP." **

**"Spyro that purple dragon that I keep hearing about from everyone else these days?"asked Bellatrix sleepily. **

**"Yes and do you know that your mother has a sister?" Bellatrix snapped awake. **

**"Mom has a sister? I do remember of grandmother's will that she has a sister and I have an aunt. You want me to come to you so I can meet her?" **

**"Well that is what your mother wants you really to be in here for, if you are not busy back at home." **

**"I ain't busy anymore, since school ended today and all the kids and grandchildren are going to spend the summer with each other...alright I will come. How do I get to Spyro's world?"asked Bellatrix. Morrogh reached his hand in and held her hand. **

**"Oh right, portals. Do I need to pack anything?" **

**"Just get in here, jeez you worry too much about what you need to bring."said Morrogh. **

**Bellatrix went through and entered into Spyro's world. She looked around the room and found it dark just how she likes it. **

**"Ok so now that I am here in Spyro's world or my Uncle's world, where is mom and dad?"asked Bellatrix. **

**"We will see them tomorrow morning along with the others. Let's get some sleep since I know you want to go back to sleep."said Morrogh. **

**"You think?" She got onto the bed and immediately she was asleep. Morrogh couldn't help but laugh at his wife's reaction. **

**"She sleeps a lot these days. At least Godith and Mark would be happy to see her here. I just wonder how would the others take it once they see us.'thought Morrogh. He got into bed and kissed Bellatrix good night.**

Author's Note: No the Bellatrix that I mentioned is not the Witch from Harry Potter so try and not get confused ok. Thank you. If anything she is Godith and DL Mark's third child and daughter. This Bellatrix that I mentioned is a dragon not human being witch.

I do not own any right over Morrogh the Necromancer, he is a dragon in this game called "The I of the Dragon" and Bellatrix...she might as well be owned by Harry Potter. (Just the name, not personality)


	15. Family Reunion

**Chapter 14-(Family Reunion)**

**The next day came, and everyone was awake. DK Mark was the first one to wake up, then Yulie, then Sedro, then the others. It wasn't long until Morrogh and Bellatrix woke up and went to the dining room, where everyone was surprised to see them. Wagner, Raven, Lumina, Peter, Elanor, and Masami, were scared out of their wits when they saw them. Bellatrix, was as dark as night and her eyes were red. Her horns were rather long and sharp, and her tail was shaped like a knife and was black. Her claws were shaped like spikes and were extremely sharp. **

**"Uh Lord Mark? Who are they?"asked Dante. **

**"My name is Morrogh the Necromancer. This black dragon that you see next to me is Bellatrix the Necromentress, my wife. She is also the third child of DL Mark and Godith."said Morrogh. Everyone was whispering to each other. **

**"Wow that is their third kid? Damn she looks young!"whispered Sparx to Spyro. **

**"I know, but at least you will be able to finally meet your niece, rather our niece."said Spyro to Cynder. **

**"Then let us introduce ourselves to them."said Cynder. They watched as Morrogh and Bellatrix sat next to DL Mark and Godith. **

**"It's nice of you two to join us."said Godith. **

**"Yes mom I know that. You said that I have an Aunt? Who and where is she?"asked Bellatrix. **

**"I'm right here darling."said Cynder. Bellatrix looked at her. **

**"My goodness, your not as small as I thought you would be, Aunt Cynder." said Bellatrix. **

**"Hehe, I am 21 just so you know, just like your Uncle Spyro."said Cynder. Spyro looked at Bellatrix and greeted her. **

**"It is nice to finally meet you, Bellatrix."said Spyro. **

**"Thank you Uncle, the same thing for us."said Bellatrix.**

**As everyone settled down, DK Mark, Yulie, Siegfried, Nick, Dante, Nero, Sedro, Kyrie, were confused. **

**"So Bellatrix is DL Mark's and Godith's third child, and is Spyro's and Cynder's niece right?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Yes, she is. Not only that Wagner and Masami are Bellatrix's cousin. Peter and Elanor are obviously, Bellatrix's younger brother and sister."said DL Mark. **

**"Ok just making sure that we know who is who."said Revan, DK Mark's brother.**


	16. Tratior Reviled

**Chapter 15-(Traitor Reviled)**

**While they were all eating, DL Mark asked Morrogh. **

**"Don't you have something to tell us?" "Tell what?"asked Morrogh. **

**"Well we all know that there is some new darkness in this world. I know that you went and followed this new darkness. Tell us everything that you heard about them."said DL Mark. **

**"Oh yes. I have found out who this new darkness is. Turns out his name is Demitri, the Dark Master's Son. Not only that, but he is with someone called the Dark God. They went to the Land of Exile to meet some guardians named, Keldor, Zardus, Marlice, and Heldar. Turns out they were the very first guardians."said Morrogh. **

**"The very first guardians?!"asked Ignitus with shock. **

**"You know them?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yes I do, I remember how it was when I trained to learn Fire. The first challenge was to carry this torch and we had to run from this water that would flood the tunnel and we had to make sure that we wouldn't let the fire go out. If we did, we would drown. The next challenge was for us to cross this really skinny rope over piranha infested waters. The last one was when we had to fight this fire king and fight him with fire. I watched my friends drown, fall form the rope and get eaten, and also see my friends die in the hands of the fire king. It wasn't until after I was older that they were banished and I became the next fire guardian. Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador as you know all became the next guardians."said Ignitus. **

"**Jeez, no wonder they want to restore the old ways of teaching."said Morrogh. **

**"Was there anyone else who came to them?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Yes there were two more. A dark brown dragon named Tyranus or Ronno and this other black dragon named Mephiles." **

**"So it is true then, Tyranus and Mephiles, have decided to join the Dark God, Demitri and the four guardians and plan on bringing back their so called 'king'"spoke Sedro. **

**"Not only that, Demitri wants to kill those who got rid of the Dark Master, Malefor."said Morrogh.**

** "And who does he want to get his revenge on?"asked Sparx. **

**"He wants to kill DL Mark, Godith, Spyro, Elva, and Cynder." **

**"WHAT?! ME?! I WAS DEAD!! I GOT KILLED BY THE DARK MASTER!!"shouted Cynder. **

**"He wants all of us dead. He doesn't care what his father did to who, as long as he gets revenge on us...in which case that will NOT happen. You kill me, hell I will be back from the dead in a minute."said DL Mark. **

**"If he kills me then I become un-dead and I will do anything to kill Demitri. So that makes us unbeatable."said Godith. **

**"Hehe, yep. Better think of something else. Anyways what else did they mention, Morrogh?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Yes they mentioned about a Dark Spy that has been w****ith you guys for a while and said that you guys were stupid to not know it. Who ever this traitor is, he or she is not among us."said Morrogh. **

**"Hey where is Hunter?"asked Spyro. **

**"Not among us."said DL Mark and he got up and ran outside.**


	17. Hunting Hunter

**Chapter 16-(Hunting Hunter)**

**Everyone followed him and caught up with DL Mark outside of the Temple. **

**"Great he escaped, now how the fuck are we going to get him?"asked Yulie. DL Mark had a smile on his face. **

**"I know just what do to." He extended his wings and jumped and flew into the air. **

**"Where is he going?"asked Cynder. "To find Hunter. Come on let us all go and find Hunter."said Godith. DK Mark, Yulie, Sedro, Siegfried, and Revan all turned into their dragon form's and took the skies. Spyro, Cynder, Godith, Falzar, Elva, Ignitus, Bellatrix and Morrogh all went, while Nick Dante, Nero, Kyrie, stayed with Lumina, Peter, Elanor, and Raven. **

**While in the skies, no one was able to see DL Mark. **

**"Where is he?"asked DK Mark. Godith looked up to the clouds and saw a small light. **

**"He's up there."said Godith as she pointed out and they all looked at where she was pointing. **

**"Let's go to him."said Siegfried. **

**"No, only me and him can go up there. Reason why is because it is so cold and there is hardly and oxygen to breathe. Basically thin air. All of you guys stay at this altitude."said Godith. She flew up higher and higher to where DL Mark was. As she got higher, it got colder. Frost developed on her scales and she had a hard time breathing. She said some ancient words and she was able to breathe well again. **

**'Good thing DL Mark taught me how to make me breathe in Nitrogen.'thought Godith. **

**After nearly 5 minutes of flying upward, she finally reached the altitude of where DL Mark would be. She got closer and saw that he wasn't in his half-dragon mode. Instead he was in his full-dragon mode. Red scales, a goldish-yellow underbelly, blue dragon eyes, the spikes that ran along his back were straight and sharp. His tail was long and was shaped like a knife and was red. His claws were black and sharp. He turned to see Godith flying at him. **

**"What brings you here?"asked DL Mark. Godith grabbed onto DL Mark and was breathing heavily. **

**"I came here to see what you were doing up here. How high are we?"asked Godith. **

**"We are 10 miles high into the air. I got the best view to see everything. Where are the others?" **

**"9 miles below us, looking for Hunter. Are you sure you could see well from up here?"asked Godith. **

**"Honey you know that I can see an ant from up here perfectly. You know how powerful my eyes are." Godith looked into DL Mark's blue dragon eyes. They indeed were powerful. She remembered how he found her when she was lost once. He was 20 miles in the air and was still able to see her. **

**"Yes, yes, yes I know that. Just that how are we going to find Hunter in a world like this." **

**"No need to anymore. I just found him. He is running across the fields. Bad move, since there is no cover. Let's go."said DL Mark. **

**DL Mark and Godith turned and flew straight down to where Hunter was. They folded their wings closer to their body and were going faster. Spyro, DK Mark and the others watched as they saw DL Mark and Godith dive straight at Hunter. **

**"Do you think they will pull up before they reach the ground?"asked Revan. **

**"Oh please, this is what he always does he flies around. He will pull up from any speed from any height."said Morrogh. They all spotted Hunter but they knew that if they were to go after him, they would be right in front of DL Mark's and Godith's dive. **

**"Guess we will have to wait and see."said Spyro. **

**DL Mark and Godith were traveling twice the speed of sound. (1,530 m.p.h) As they passed by the group no sound was heard until 3 seconds later they all felt and heard a powerful whoosh that nearly made them lose control of their flight. **

**"HOLY SHIT!! That is crazy!!"said Sedro with much surprise. They kept on watching as they saw DL Mark and Godith pull up before they reached the ground, leaving a hole in the ground from the force of their speed, and caught Hunter from behind. They pulled up again and flew to a high height. **

**"How high are we going to go?"asked Godith. **

**"A mile high seems ok."said DL Mark. Hunter was struggling to break free from their grip, but he soon realized that if he did, he would fall to his death. **

**"P-P-Please, don't hurt me. I-I-I'll do anything for you guys!!"panicked Hunter. **

**"We won't."said DL Mark. He turned to Godith. **

**"You know what you have to do."smiled DL Mark. **

**"With pleasure."said Godith evilly. They let go of Hunter and waited 15 seconds. **

**"Throw me at him now!"said Godith. DL Mark grabbed her tail and swung her with all his might. He let go and Godith wissed through the air at 2,300 m.p.h (three times the speed of sound) She said some ancient words and her tail was glowing dark. She pointed the tail at Hunter and just as before he was about to hit the ground she struck him perfectly in the chest and pulled up. She had Hunter on her tail, but he wasn't bleeding nor screaming in pain. Instead she felt the Dark Spy that was in him, being transferred into her. She took Hunter off of her tail and once more she said some ancient words and a powerful light appeared on her tail and the Dark Spy was destroyed. **

**'There, now we won't have to worry about another Spy.'thought Godith. **

**She slowed down and landed at the Temple where everyone else was. They gathered around and saw that Hunter was passed out. **

**"Guess he couldn't handle the G force effect."said Ignitus. **

**"Is he going to be all right?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yes he will be, but for now, he must rest. We will question about him once he wakes up and feels a lot better."said Godith. They all went back inside the Temple. All except for DL Mark, he was flying around in the air. **

**'So Hunter was the Dark Spy. I just wonder did he betray us or was his mind taken over by Demitri. I will ask him once he feels a lot better.'thought DL Mark.**

**Meanwhile at the Lair of the very first guardians, everyone was watching what has just happened. **

**"Mark the Dragon Lord and his wife Godith are much more powerful then we expected. There may not be a way for us to stop them."said the Dark God. **

**"No, there always is a way to kill someone. I may not know it yet, but we have to learn more about their powers along with the others."said Demitri. "And how do you plan on learning more about them if they have just taken out our best Dark Spy?"asked Mephiles. **

**"You will see."smiled Demitri evilly.**


	18. Tournament Training

**Chapter 17-(Tournament Training)**

**It has been nearly 2 weeks after they found out that Hunter was the Dark Spy, and he still hasn't waken.**

**"When will he ever wake up?"asked Spyro with worry. **

**"He will wake up sooner or later, don't you worry."said Godith. They went to the dining room for DL Mark has asked for everyone to come for it was important. They all met and sat down. They waited for DL Mark to arrive which was a few minutes later. He was back to his normal self, but Leon was with him. **

**"Leon! What brings you here?!"asked Spyro as he hugged his friend. **

**"What brings me here is that I have good news. Remember when you asked me to build a fighting arena a few weeks ago? Well it is finished and you are all welcome to join the tournament."said Leon happily. **

**"Tournament?"asked DK Mark and his brother Revan. **

**"Yes a tournament the first one. The prize is a championship belt saying Fighter Arena Champion."said Leon. **

"**Oh sweet, I am going to own in this tournament."said Spyro. **

**"Me too. You better watch out, I'm hard to beat."said DK Mark. **

**"Oh yeah, well try and beat me."said DL Mark. Everyone was quiet. They knew that DL Mark was near impossible to beat. **

**"You are going to join too?"asked Yulie. **

**"Hehe, yep. I haven't joined in a tournament for a long time. And I mean a long time. So when will this tournament start?"asked DL Mark. **

**"It will start in two days. So I suggest that you guys get ready and train yourselves a lot. This tournament will have some of the best fighters in the world...or universe."said Leon. **

**So for the next two days, DK Mark, Spyro, Cynder, Falzar, Elva, Godith, Siegfried, Revan, Nick, Dante, Nero, Sedro, Morrogh, and DL Mark, worked out. Hunter still hasn't waken up, but Spyro knew that he would be alright. Everyone finished working out, everyone except for DL Mark. They went to his training room and found it as big as the shooting range. They saw DL Mark and the girls were in awe. DL Mark didn't haven't his shirt on and they were able to see his sexy body. The guys were obviously jealous of him, since all the girls were paying attention to him. His front body looked nice, it was when they looked at his back, they felt a little creped out. They saw how his spikes were literally in him and that they were growing slowly. Not only that, his wings was also what creped them out a little. His wings were literally attached to his shoulder blades and were growing slowly. He had some permanent tattoos on him. One showed an angry dragon, another one had a sword and a snake was wrapped around it. They watched him as he threw 10 ton objects with ease and his quickness. What they were really surprised was to see his fighting skills. 20 dojo dummies appeared and DL Mark was throwing punches and kicks like crazy. When he finished one, and threw it towards Spyro and the others, they all saw how many punch and kick marks there were. Nearly 150 of them everywhere. "All I got to say is that who ever goes against him will surely be beaten with ease and probably dead."said Dante. They continued watching and counted on how fast he can beat one dojo dummy. 5 seconds and 150 punches and kicks were delivered to the dummy. He finished the rest off with his fire sword. All he did was throw it and it slashed through everyone one of the dummies and then it returned to DL Mark. **

**DL Mark turned and looked at everyone who was in shock. **

**"Anyone want to forfeit?"smiled DL Mark. No one did. **

**"Alright then, see you all at the tournament." and he left. **

**"Dude, did you see how he manhandled all of those dummies in less then a minute?!"said Falzar with shock. **

**"Yeah, that was crazy. I don't think any of us has a chance to beat him."said Elva.**


	19. Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 18-(Let the Games Begin)**

**After nearly another extra two hours of working out, they all left and headed to the Palace, where the tournament would be held. Spyro and the others were surprised to see how crowded the Palace was. **

**"I have never seen so many people before in my life!"said Sparx. **

**"Again Sparx you are right again!"said Falzar with shock. There were lots of dragons, and a lot of human beings. **

**"Is there some place where I haven't seen humans before?"asked DL Mark with much surprise. Leon met up with them. **

**"Glad you all could make, I saved the best seats for you guys. I was starting to wonder if you guys weren't going to come at all."said Leon. **

**"Well we made it, just that we don't know where it is. Haha"laughed Spyro. **

**"Haha, yes I forgot to tell you that. Follow me, I will show you the way."said Leon. They all followed Leon and once they got there, they were surprised to see how it looked like. It was a Colosseum. **

**"Damn man, this looks like something that came out of Troy or Rome."said DL Mark. **

**"The tournament will begin shortly. Fighters go downstairs and get ready for battle. Who ever is not fighting can go to the reserved seats that I got for you guys. Good luck, you'll need it."said Leon and he left. **

**"Alright then, let us go and start this tournament. I want to kick some ass!"said DL Mark with much excitement. The others were worried they would surely be pownd by DL Mark. DK Mark, DL Mark, Spyro, Cynder, Elva, Falzar, Godith, Nick, Dante, Nero, Siegfried, Revan, Sedro, and Morrogh all went down to where they would prepare for there fights, while Lumina, Peter, Elanor, Raven, Bellatrix, Ignitus Wagner, and Masami, sat in the reserved seats the Leon got them. **

**In less then 30 minutes, the Colosseum filled up and everyone was cheering for their favorites. Leon stood and raised a hand. The crowd got silent. **

**"Friends, Family, Honored Guests and Fans, I, Leon the Dragon King, Welcome You to the First Fighting Tournament!!"shouted Leon. The crowd cheered and Leon once more raised his hand and the crowd fell silent. **

**"Now it is the time for our Gladiator Match! Fighter from around the World, have gathered to fight. Only 14 will survive and move on and only 1 will be crowned as Champion of Fighting!!"shouted Leon. The crowd once more cheered. **

**"Now Let us bring out our fighters and Let the Games Begin!!"shouted Leon.**

**The doors opened and a lot of people swarmed the battle ground. Most of them were humans and already a couple have been slain. It wasn't until the doors opened and Spyro and his friends entered the Match. The Crowd went wild and some of the fighters ran away scared. Everyone was there except for DL Mark. Spyro was with Cynder, making sure that no one would kill her. He didn't want to lose her again. As Spyro looked around he saw everyone that he knew were not fighting against each other. They were rather helping each other fight off the humans. A gladiator jumped and tried to spear Spyro, but Spyro speared the gladiator with his tail and he fell dead. The match went on for another 5 minutes until Mark The Dragon Lord came. The crowd hushed and so did the fighters. He looked around and saw Spyro and the others fighting off the humans. **

**"What are you all looking at? Let's keep fighting!!"shouted DL Mark as he pulled out his fire sword and started cutting down all the human gladiators. The crowd cheered and the fighters kept on fighting. **

**They kept on fighting for another 30 minutes until they fell down tired. There were still a lot of human gladiators. They couldn't get up and thought that it was a mistake for them to enter the tournament. DL Mark saw all of them about to die. **

**"Chaos...Control!!"and DL Mark stopped time. He looked around and saw everyone stopped, frozen in time. He ran to his friends and he beheaded all the gladiators that were about to kill them. Time resumed and all the gladiators fell down dead. "Whoa how the fuck did you do that?"asked DK Mark. "I got skills."smiled DL Mark and they all got back up on their feet and continued fighting.**

**There weren't many gladiators left. Maybe about 30 gladiators were left and DL Mark decided to finish a couple of them off with his Eagle. He pulled his Eagle out from his holster, loaded it, and fired. He shot 7 of them in the head and he reloaded. DL Mark noticed a gladiator was about to drive his sword into Godith and he was behind her. 'This might be impossible for me to do.'thought DL Mark. He turned and swung his gun around and fired. It didn't strike Godith, instead it killed the gladiator. The crowd gasped in shock and so was everyone else. "How did you do that?!"asked Godith with shock. **

**"Like I said Skills." **

**"We better watch that on slow-mo replay after this is over."said Leon. **

**5 minutes later and the gladiator match ended. All that were left were DK Mark, DL Mark, Godith, Spyro, Cynder, Elva, Falzar, Nick, Dante, Sedro, Nero, Morrogh, Siegfried, and Revan were all that left standing. DL Mark was covered in blood and so was everyone else. Leon stood and spoke. **

**"Here are our survivors!!" The crowd cheered wildly. **

**"Now Lord Mark, may we ask how you did that amazing move?"asked Leon. **

**"Certainly." said DL Mark. He spoke some ancient words and a large footage showed on the ground so everyone could see. DL Mark covered the roof so that everyone was able to see clearly. They all watched it in slow-mo. DL Mark turned and swung his Desert Eagle around and fired. They watched as they saw how the bullet whirled through the air. It looked as if it was going to hit Godith, but instead the bullet turned to the right and it went around Godith and struck the gladiator in the head. Everyone gasped and were shocked, including Dante and Nero, since they were skilled at using guns. **

**"Holy fucking shit. He is master of guns man. I don't even want to try and do that"said Dante. **

**"I agree with you."said Nero. The screen disappeared and the roof was cleared. The crowd cheered as they all left the arena. **

"**Now that we have our competitors, let us give them a 10 minute break. Afterwards, we will start our first March. It will be Spyro Vs. Sedro!!"shouted Leon. The crowd went crazy and cheered. Meanwhile down below, they heard everything. **

**"What?! Me against your dad Sedro?! Man this might be a tough match for me."said Spyro. Sedro came to him. **

**"Spyro don't worry, I only entered in this tournament to see my two sons advance. I really do no want to fight." said Sedro. **

**"Fatherly love. I see what you mean Sedro and we all understand. You don't fight against your sons Mark and Revan"said DL Mark. **

**"Yes that is correct. Plus I like to watch rather then compete in a tournament. So I will be easy, but I will still hit hard, Spyro. Be prepared."said Sedro. **


	20. Spyro Vs Sedro

**Chapter 19-(Spyro Vs Sedro)**

**10 minutes passed by and Spyro and Sedro were due to fight. **

**"Good luck Spyro."said Sedro. **

**"Same thing to you, Sedro."said Spyro. They shook hands and went to their places. They turned and looked at each other and the floor beneath them started to rise and soon they were both at the arena. It was clear of bodies and there were no blood. Spyro and Sedro both looked to where the others were sitting. **

**"Go Spyro!!"shouted Cynder. "Go Sedro!!"shouted Sparx. **

**"****My money's on Spyro. No offense Mark, but your dad won't stand a chance."said Dante. **

**"Shut up...my dad still has some moves."said DK Mark. Everyone else did the same thing. They were betting on Spyro and Sedro. Most of them betted on Spyro while some of them betted on Sedro. **

**"Let the first match begin!!"said Leon. The bell rung and Spyro and Sedro charged at each other. **

**Sedro grabbed a hold of Spyro but Spyro went around him. Sedro elbowed him and kicked him in the chest. Spyro staggered back and Sedro swept him from underneath. Spyro fell and dodged from one of Sedro's punches. Spyro quickly got around him, and started tail whipping on Sedro's back. Sedro fell on his knees in pain. Spyro stopped and gave Sedro a chance to get up. **

**"I must say Spyro, you got some moves."smiled Sedro. **

**"Hehe, so do you. How do you want to finish this?"asked Spyro. Sedro charged at him and got Spyro in a headlock. **

**"Hit me with your best shot, Spyro." Sedro picked Spyro up and dropped him hard to the ground onto his wing. Spyro felt a crack, screamed in pain, and everyone gasped. **

**"Spyro!"shouted Cynder. **

**"What did Sedro just do to Spyro?"asked Yulie. They watched as Spyro rubbed his hand on his left wing. **

**"Broke a wing."said DL Mark. **

"**Ah damn Sedro, I thought you would be easy."said Spyro staggering in pain. **

**"I said I would be easy, but I hit hard."said Sedro. Spyro looked at Cynder and saw that she had a worried face. **

**"Don't worry I will be alright."said Spyro and he blew her a kiss. **

**"You want me to hit you with my best shot? You got it!"said Spyro. Spyro ran quickly around Sedro and struck him with an electric cage, stunning him. "Here goes."said Spyro. He curled his hands and shifted his feet. **

**"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeee..." A blue ball of energy formed in Spyro's hands. DL Mark had a smile on his face. **

**"This is what I wanted to see."said DL Mark. "What the hell is he doing?!"asked Kyrie with much shock.**

** "..Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Spyro shot the beam and it struck Sedro perfectly in the chest. Everyone gasped at what Spyro had just did. The beam only lasted for 3 seconds before gave up the energy and Sedro slid across the floor. He tried getting back up but he couldn't. **

**"The Winner is SPYRO!!"shouted Leon. The crowd screamed loudly at Spyro as he walked towards Sedro. **

**"I gave you my best shot, Sedro."said Spyro with a smile on his face. **

**"Here let me help you up." Spyro helped Sedro up and they both walked back to the elevator. **

**"Damn Spyro, since when did you learn how to do the 'KaMeHaMeHa Wave'?"asked Sedro. **

**"You might as well thank Mark the Dragon Lord for that. He taught me and Cynder how to do it."said Spyro.**

**As soon as they reached to the bottom, the other 12 were there. **

**"Dad are you ok?!"asked DK Mark and Revan. **

**"Yes my boys I'm alright. I just wonder how Spyro feels after I broke his wing."said Sedro. Cynder ran to Spyro and hugged him. **

**"Spyro! Are you ok?! How's your wing?! Did you break it?! Did you-" **

**"Cynder relax please. I am ok, just got a broken wing. I wonder how I will do in my next match."said Spyro. Spyro felt a hand being placed in his left wing, he turned and saw DL Mark healing his broken wing. After he took his hand off of Spyro's left wing, he was able to use it again. **

**"Wow, thanks man, I owe you one."said Spyro. **

**"Hehe no problem. I just like playing fair. Who's up next? I will heal you guys up so you have full energy and you have full health."said DL Mark as he healed Sedro. They listened as Leon announced the next match. **

**"Our 2nd match will be, Morrogh The Necromancer Vs. Godith, The Dragon Lord's Wife!!"**


	21. Morrogh Vs Godith

**Chapter 20-( Morrogh Vs Godith)**

"**Well at least this one will be a tough one."said Nick. **

**"Oh please, I know how to do this. I have fought many times with my friends and family. I usually win."said Godith. **

**"Well good luck out there honey. Let's see if you still have the moves that I thought you."said DL Mark. **

**"You know that I still do. I'll see you all after the match."said Godith. She kissed DL Mark and went to her place. **

**"Hey be careful around her Morrogh, she may be old but she still got moves man."said DL Mark. **

**"Dude, I knew her since I was a baby, I know she got some moves. I will try and be careful with her, don't you worry. Try and calm Bellatrix down, she doesn't want me to get seriously hurt."said Morrogh. **

**"I'll make sure of that. Now get out there and give her your best shot."smiled DL Mark. Morrogh walked to his place and the rest went back to their seats. **

"**Good luck Morrogh, you will REALLY need it"said Godith. **

**"We all know who is going to win. You are obviously going to kick my ass like a rag doll."said Morrogh. **

**"Yep!"smiled Godith. She kissed him and w****ent to her side and Morrogh went to his side. The floors rose and they were in the arena. They both looked at where the rest were sitting. **

**"My money is on Godith."said DL Mark with a smile. **

**"I say Morrogh. Dude, hardly any girls fight these days. No offense but your girl is going down."said Revan. **

**"Still I bet you 100 bucks that she will win."said DL Mark as he pulled out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket. **

**"Place your money, guys and lets see who wins. Hey when I fought with Sedro, did most people win from me?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yeah most of them won from you only like 5 people lost."said Sparx. The money was in and the match began. **

**Morrogh and Godith charged at each other really fast. They charged their horns at each other and when they met, their horns clashed and they were pushing each other around with their heads. The crowd was cheering wildly, screaming like crazy. **

**"Hehe, you still have a lot of strength in you Morrogh."said Godith. **

**"Thanks and so do you."said Morrogh. Morrogh used his tail and wrapped it around Godith's legs. He kicked her up and started to swing her. Just as he was about to drop her onto the ground, Godith grabbed his tail and landed on the ground and started to swing Morrogh around like crazy. She started to spin him faster and faster and she let go of him and he crashed hard into the wall. The crowd gasped at how strong she was. **

**"Whoa, that was crazy. Can I change my bet?"asked Nero. **

**"You can't as soon as the bell rings you can't change your bet."said Cynder. **

**"Damn maybe I should've betted on Godith instead."said Nero. **

**"I just wonder how many people feel that they just betted on the wrong person."said DL Mark. **

**Godith charged at Morrogh as he was about to get back up and she speared him hard into the wall. She speared him so hard that he coughed up blood. **

**"Don't worry this will be over soon."said Godith. She looked at her daughter Bellatrix. **

**"Mom please be careful with him!"said Bellatrix. **

**"Your mother knows what she is doing, sweetheart. Don't worry if anything happens to him, I will heal him back to normal."said DL Mark. **

**"Thanks Dad." she hugged him and they both continued watching. **

"**Uhhhh that really hurt. I just hate it when you spear me."said Morrogh, clutching his stomach on his knees. **

**"Hehe, do you give up?"asked Godith. **

**"No, not yet."said Morrogh. **

**"Good."said Godith with an evil look on her. **

**"Oh shit."said Morrogh. Godith grabbed him by the horns and threw him halfway across the arena. The crowd was in shock and were cheering for Godith. **

**"One last move, to see if I still got it."said Godith. She ran to Morrogh and kicked him three times. She felt her speed increase and she performed 'Super Dragon Fist.' The crowd gasped in shock as they saw Godith just manhandled Morrogh. She finished him off by kicking him hard and sending him flying high up into the air and then catching him and slammed him on his back to the ground. Morrogh screamed in pain. **

**"Do you still give up?"asked Godith who was standing over him. He tried getting up but his back hurt like crazy. **

**"Ahhh, shit, that really hurt. I give up. You win."said Morrogh in pain. **

**"The winner is GODITH!!"shouted Leon. The crowd cheered but were still in shock to see what she has just done. **

**"Pay up suckers."said DL Mark with a smile. **

**"Aw man, I blew 40 bucks on Morrogh. I'm betting small next time."said Dante. They watched as Godith helped Morrogh up.**

**"Come, I will take you back."said Godith. Morrogh placed an arm around Godith's back and was carefully taken to the elevator.**

**They met the others down below. **

**"Damn man, she is 5 billion years old and she moves like a 20 year old ninja!"said DK Mark. **

**"Yeah man, I am not underestimating her again!"said Revan. **

**"Honey you did great out there, I just wonder how will the rest feel that they just lost their money to a women like you."said DL Mark. Godith blushed and kissed him. **

**"Aren't you always such a sweet and caring person."said Godith. **

**"Damn Morrogh, you took quite a beating. I lost my money on you but it don't matter."said Sparx. **

**"Yeah I knew that I was going to lose. Do you mind if you healed me Mark?"asked Morrogh. **

**"Yeah, you did good in the beginning."said DL Mark. He healed Morrogh's back. He left and sat next to Bellatrix. Bellatrix was kissing him a lot. **

**"Oh baby are you hurt?"asked Bellatrix. **

**"Not anymore, thanks to your father."said Morrogh. **

**"Ok then that is good to hear." They all looked at Leon as he was about to announce the next match. **

**"Our third match will be, Siegfried Vs Cynder!!"shouted Leon.**

Author's Note: Just so you guys know, I already planned out who is going to fight who in this tournament. Yes the next few chapters will be nothing but this tournament, but it will be good. Bear with me my fellow readers and stay cool.


	22. Siegfried Vs Cynder

**Chapter 21-(Siegfried Vs Cynder)**

"**Oh man why is that I just became the punching bag these days!!"said Siegfried. **

**"Hahaha, well good luck against Cynder, she is not as easy as you think she is."said Spyro. **

**"Oh jee, thanks for the advice. Now I am surely going to be owned."said Siegfried. **

**"Good luck sis, we'll be waiting for you afterwards."said Godith as she hugged Cynder.**

**"It will be a piece of cake."smiled Cynder. **

**"****Siegfried, seriously, good luck!"said DK Mark. They both went while the others went back to their seats. **

**"Hey Cynder, can you go easy on me?"asked Siegfried. **

**"Haha, I'll try. Fight in your dragon form it will be easier."said Cynder. They shook hands and went to their spots. The elevator rose and they were in the arena. **

**"I am seriously betting on Cynder this time."said Dante. **

**"Yeah me too."said Sparx. The bets were in and the bell rang.**

**Siegfried turned into his dragon form and charged at Cynder. Cynder got out of the way and kneed him in the gut. She then used her tail and knocked him off his feet. The crowd were cheering and yelling. **

**"Damn Cynder, I didn't expect you to have some moves."said Siegfried with surprise. **

**"Hehe, I trained from Mark the Dragon Lord so I got some moves that you will be impressed by."said Cynder. She grabbed his tail and started to swing him. The crowd gasped at Cynder's strength and watched as she threw Siegfried to the wall. **

**"Guess she still remembers how to do dragon throw."said DL Mark. **

**"Yeah, I just wonder if she remembers how to 'Super Dragon Fist' and a couple of others."said Spyro.**

**Siegfried staggered back to his feet and saw Cynder charging towards him with her fist about to knock him out cold. He dodged it and he punched her in the stomach. Cynder gasped in pain and coughed up blood. The crowd gasped and Spyro started to worry. **

**"Cynder!!" **

**"Relax son, she will be alright."said Falzar. **

**"You give up yet?"asked Siegfried. **

**"No."said Cynder coldly. She felt immense power and she turned around and punched Siegfried in the balls. The crowd gasped and Siegfried fell onto his knees in pain. **

**"Ohhhhhhhhhh Damn that got to hurt."said DK Mark. They watched as they saw Cynder jump into the air. Dark aura's appeared around her and her eyes turned red. **

**"Oh shit, take cover!!"shouted DL Mark. Everyone took cover as Cynder unleashed her Dark Fury on Siegfried. After her Dark Fury was over, they saw Siegfried battered and bloody. It looked like as if he was killed but he was still alive. He moved a little then gave up. **

**"The winner is CYNDER!!"shouted Leon. The crowd roared in applause. Cynder went to Siegfried and checked on him. **

**"How do you feel, Siegfried?"asked Cynder. The Dark Aura was still around her. Siegfried mumbled a little. **

**"DL Mark will fix you up."she picked Siegfried up and carried him to the elevator.**

**When they arrived to the basement, everyone gathered around them. **

**"Holy shit, is Siegfried even alive?"asked Nick. Siegfried moved and mumbled a little. **

**"I take that as a yes."said Nero. **

**"Damn Cynder, you seriously got skills. I don't want to be messing around with you after what you did."said Dante. **

**"No really you think?"said Cynder with an evil face. DL Mark and Godith soon arrived and DL Mark spent a minute on healing Siegfried. After the healing was down, Siegfried started feeling better. **

**"Uhhh, man what happened to me?"asked Siegfried dizzily.**

**"Cynder did Dark Fury on you and you nearly killed."said Sparx. **

**"Damn, Cynder is strong. Anyways good match. Now I am officially the punching bag these days."said Siegfried. Everyone laughed and Siegfried returned to the others. **

**"Hey man how you feeling?"asked Morrogh. **

**"I'm feeling fine. Glad that is over. Who's next?"asked Siegfried. **

**"Let's find out."said Ignitus. They all looked at Leon as he announced the next match. **

**"Our next match will be Falzar Vs. Nero!!"**


	23. Falzar Vs Nero

**Chapter 22-(Falzar Vs Nero)**

**Nero face turned pale. He looked at Falzar and saw Falzar have a smile on his face. **

**"Oh man you got no chance."said Spyro. "I will go easy on you how bout that?"asked Falzar. **

**"Even if you do go easy on me, I will still be beaten easily by you."said Nero with shock. **

**"Hehe, well then good luck, meet you out on the arena."said Falzar. He kissed Elva and left. **

**"Good luck out there Nero."said DL Mark. Nero left and went to his spot. The others quickly rushed back to their seats. **

**"I'm betting large on this one. I'm betting 75 bucks on Falzar."said Dante. **

**"Oh yeah? I bet 1,000 bucks on Falzar."said DL Mark as he pulled out 1 grand from his pocket. **

**"Dude, where do you get this money?!"asked Sparx in shock. **

**"Back in my world being a Dragon Lord is the best paying job. I get like 5 million a week. So in a year I make 260,000,000 bucks in one year. So I am the richest man in the world."said DL Mark. The bell rang and the match began.**

**Nero charged at Falzar while Falzar just walked. **

**'This is too easy.'thought Falzar. Nero ran at him but Falzar just flicked him with his fingers and he was sent flying across the field. The crowd gasped and some of them laughed. **

**"I thought you said you were going to go easy on me!"shouted Nero halfway across the field. **

**"I am. Do you want me to really hit you?"asked Falzar with a serious face. **

**"No?"replied Nero. **

**"Man that was funny. I hadn't see a dragon do that in years."said DL Mark with a laugh. Nero charged at Falzar again but this time Falzar just swung him with his tail and once more he was send flying across the field. **

**'Ah just fuck this, I will just end this right now to save the embarrassment.'thought Falzar. Falzar casted an iceball at Nero and Nero was frozen solid. The crowd was actually laughing. **

**"The winner is FALZAR!!"shouted Leon. The crowd cheered at Falzar as he raised his hand and bowed. **

**"Thank you very much."said Falzar. He walked to the frozen Nero and took him with him to the elevator. **

**Once they reached down to the basement, everyone gathered around and looked at Nero. **

**"Wow, he makes a great ice sculpture."said Dante with a small laugh. **

**"How are we going to heal him now?"asked Sparx. **

**"Simple."said DL Mark. He breathed out fire and the ice melted and Nero was shivering cold. **

**"How do you feel?"asked Spyro. **

**"S-S-S-S-So C-C-C-C-Cold."replied Nero.**

**"Hahaha, well I just finished the match quickly to spare you the embarrassment that you would get."said Falzar. **

**"T-T-T-Thanks, I-I-I-I G-G-G-G-Guess."said Nero. Godith brought him closer to her body. **

**"Ahhhh so warm."said Nero. **

**"You will be next to me for this next match. It will make you feel better."said Godith. **

**"Thanks."said Nero who spoke a little better. They left and sat back to their seats. Nero's girlfriend Kyrie started hugging him and kissing him a lot. **

**"Your so cold."said Kyrie. **

**"I know but Godith will make me feel warm." He placed his head next to Godith's chest and fell asleep. **

**"Well that's a first. Does he always sleep?"asked Godith. **

**"Not really unless he tires himself out from doing too much during the day."said Kyrie. **

**"That's ok, he won't be bothering me much. Let's sit here and watch the next match."said Godith. Leon stood and spoke. **

**"Well that surely was a very easy match but none the less, our next match will be less humiliating. For it will be Mark the Dragon King Vs Dante!!"**


	24. Mark The Dragon King Vs Dante

**Chapter 23-( Mark the Dragon King Vs Dante)**

"**Alright, #1 I agree with Leon this match will be less humiliating. #2 I got no chance against you my friend."said Dante. **

**"Don't worry about it. I will not change into my dragon form. So this will be the first human vs human match. Besides I never got a chance to fight with you so this will be a good time."said DK Mark with a smile. **

**"Well good luck and have fun bro."said Revan. **

**"Thanks man, see you after the match."said DK Mark as he hugged his brother. **

**"Mark, I want you to have as much fun as possible. Be careful with your friend, my son."said Sedro as he hugged DK Mark, his son. **

**"Don't worry dad, we will fight fair." said DK Mark. They turned and left to their spots. **

**"Well Dante, good luck my friend."said DK Mark and he shook Dante's hand. **

**"Thanks man, appreciate it"said Dante. They went to their places and the others went to their seats. **

**"My money is on DK Mark."said DL Mark. **

**"Yeah me too."said Godith. **

**"How much you betting"asked Elva. Godith handed DL Mark a grand and DL Mark pulled out his own grand. **

**"Me and Godith bet 2K on DK Mark." The others were shocked but they still placed their bets. The bets were in and the match began.**

**DK Mark pulled out his sword which had 8 gems on the hilt of his blade and Dante pulled out his Demon sword. **

**"You ready?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Let's show these people what we got."said Dante. They charged forth at each other. They swung at each other with much might and as their swords clashed small sparxs flew across the field. DK Mark's sword turned bright and Dante's sword turned dark. They swung at each other once more and locked themselves in position. **

**"You're a pretty good swordsman Dante. I'm impressed."said DK Mark. **

**"Thanks Mark, and I must say you two are a good swordsman."said Dante. They broke free from each other and once more they clashed. They hit each other so hard that both of their swords flew out of their hands. The crowd gasped and wondered what might happen next. **

**"Come on son!! Take advantage of him!!"shouted Sedro. DK Mark looked at his father then at Dante and saw Dante charging at him with his fists. DK Mark moved out of the way and grabbed Dante in a Master Lock. **

**"Holy shit, he knows how to some wrestling moves."said DL Mark with surprise. Dante struggled to break free but DK Mark's superior strength made him feel like a weakling. Dante struggled some more as DK Mark tighten the lock on Dante. **

**"Do you give up?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Ahhh damn it, yes I give up, just let me go!!"said Dante. DK Mark released Dante as he dropped to the ground in pain. **

**"The winner is MARK THE DRAGON KING!!"shouted Leon. The crowd cheered and DK Mark took a bow. **

**"Come on Dante, lets both go."said DK Mark as he gave Dante a hand. Dante took it and they both walked to the elevator.**

**As they reached to the bottom, only 4 were there. DL Mark, Elva, Revan and Nick. **

**"Where are the others?"asked DK Mark. **

**"They busy collecting their money and there are only two matches left in the second part of the tournament."said DL Mark. **

**"Hehe, alright then, let us see who is going to fight next."said Dante. Leon stood and addressed the arena. **

**"Well that was an intense sword fight. Now it is time for our 6th match of the day. Nick Vs Mark the Dragon Lord!!"**


	25. Nick Vs Mark The Dragon Lord

**Chapter 24-(Nick Vs Mark the Dragon Lord)**

**The crowd went wild as soon as they heard Leon announce the next match. Nick had a look on his face as if he just shit his pants. (Which he nearly did) **

**"Wow. Nick...it's been nice knowing you."said Dante as he patted Nick on the back. Nick looked at DL Mark. **

**"Do I seriously have to fight you?"asked Nick with worry. **

**"Hehe, yep. To make this easy, I will fight blindfolded."said DL Mark as he pulled out a blindfold.**

**"You serious?"asked Revan. **

**"Yep. If I was to fight without a blindfold, then this match would only last 5 seconds. Anyways lets go, good luck Nick, you'll need it."said DL Mark. DL Mark left to his spot and so did Nick. The others went back to their seats where the others asked. **

**"Man Nick is going to get creamed by my dad."said Peter. **

**"Yeah and what's even more surprising is that he will fight Nick blindfolded."said Elva. **

**"Nick won't last a minute with DL Mark."said Godith. The bets were in and the match began.**

**DL Mark walked out and putted on the blindfold. The crowd was whispering to each on why DL Mark is putting on a blindfold. Nick was running at DL Mark while he was still putting on the blindfold. Just as Nick was about to hit, DL Mark got the blindfold on and stopped Nick by kicking him in the chest. Nick fell down but quickly got back up. DL Mark was walking around blindly. Nick charged at him again but this time with his sword. As Nick was about to slash him, DL Mark blocked the hit with his tail. The crowd gasped in shock and then a serious of clashes were heard. DL Mark was fighting Nick with his tail against his sword. DL Mark was walking backwards while fighting off Nick with his tail. 45 seconds later, DL Mark pulled out his fire sword and started to strike at Nick with the blindfold still on. Nick tired his best but DL Mark's superior strength was too great. DL Mark struck Nick's sword so hard that he broke it in two and send the two pieces flying across the arena to the other side. DL Mark swept Nick off his feet by lifting him up with his tail ans slamming him back down onto the ground. DL Mark took the blindfold off and looked at Nick. **

**"****Do you give up?" **

**"No not yet." said Nick. DL Mark placed a foot on Nick's chest and was stepping on him. Nick screamed in pain and was trying to break free. **

**"Now do you give up?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Ahhhhh!! Sweet Jesus!! Yes!! I give up!!Ahhh!"shouted Nick. DL Mark stepped off of him. **

**"The winner is MARK THE DRAGON LORD!!"shouted Leon. The crowd cheered and the ladies were throwing roses at him. DL Mark caught a bunch of them and thanked the crowd. **

**"Thank you very much. I hope you folks betted in me so you would be rich."said DL Mark. DL Mark helped Nick up and carried him back to the elevator. **

**They met the others down below. **

**"Wow Nick, you tried your best against DL Mark. Not bad actually."said Revan. **

**"Thanks Revan."said Nick. **

**"Wow Mark, how did you manage to do all of that without even looking?"asked Spyro. **

**"I have the ability to see things without even looking. All I have to do is sense an energy and I can keep track of its every moves."said DL Mark. **

**"Wow just amazing you should teach us how to do that sometimes."said Cynder. **

**"I will but not now. There is only one match left in the second part of this tournament. And that is...-"**

**"Elva Vs Revan!!"shouted Leon. **


	26. Elva Vs Revan

**Chapter 25-(Elva Vs Revan)**

Author's Note: This chapter will be a lot interesting then the rest. Read it and you will be amazed.

"**Finally an even match. All Revan has to do is turn in his dragon form and we have ourselves another dragon vs dragon match."said Dante. **

**"Haha, yes that is correct, but I am not easy as you expect me to be."said Elva. **

**"No offense Elva, but we hardly see you fight. You will be easy but I won't be for you."said Revan. Spyro grinned at Revan. **

**"What? Spyro no offense but your mom can't fight well."said Revan. **

**"Oh, you will be surprised Revan. If you lose don't come crying to us that you lost."said Spyro. **

**"Can we get this match started already?"asked Nero who was becoming rich and was eager to place his bet. **

**"Yes, let us begin. Good luck Revan."said Elva. **

**"Same to you."said Revan. They both went to their places while the others returned to their seats. **

**"Dad, who do you think will win?"asked Spyro. **

**"I don't know son, this match will be a tough one. What Revan said, he will regret. Your mother can fight. She just doesn't want to be involved with violence."said Falzar. **

**"Why?" **

**"I don't know, I asked Elva about it she didn't tell me. Must be something she doesn't want all of us to see."said Falzar. The bets were in and the bell rang.**

**Elva looked across the arena and saw Revan change into his dragon mode. **

**"Show me what you got Elva."said Revan. They charged at each other with their horns. Just as they were about to hit each other, Elva slid underneath Revan and grabbed him into Ankle Lock. The crowd gasped and were cheering. **

**"God Damn Man, Elva knows how to fight for sure."said Sparx. **

**"Come on Mom! I know you can do it!!"shouted out Lumina. Revan was screaming in pain, trying to break free of Elva's Ankle Lock. **

**"Do you give up?"asked Elva.**

**"Not by a long shot!"said Revan. He used his other foot and kicked Elva off. He staggered back onto his feet. **

**"Damn, I really underestimated you Elva. I am sorry about that."said Revan. **

**"I know that Revan let us continue."said Elva. She charged at Revan but Revan moved out of the way and started to knee her in the kidneys. Elva fought back by elbowing him in the face hard. The crowd gasped and noticed that Elva knocked out 3 teeth from Revan. **

**"Ahhh shit! Damn it! Why is it that everyone aims for me in the head?!"said Revan. **

**"Where else do you want me to hit you?"asked Elva. She charged at him and started throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. She quickly got around him and started punching him hard on the lower back.**

**"Ahh God Damn it!! Now I am really pissed!!"said Revan angerly. He grabbed hold of Elva and threw her to the ground face first. The crowd gasped and were in shock. **

**"Mom!!"shouted Spyro.**

**"I have never seen Revan being this mad before."said Sedro. Elva got back up on her feet but she held her nose. **

**"Ohhh I think my nose is broken."said Elva. Revan took the advantage and started to punch Elva all over the place. **

"**MOMMY!!"shouted Raven, Spyro's younger brother. **

**"Don't worry brother, mommy will be alright. She will win. She will win."said Spyro. They kept on watching as Revan was beating up Elva pretty badly. **

**After Revan's beating, Elva was battered, bruised and bleeding from her nose. **

**"Do you give up Elva?"asked Revan with a silly smile. Elva looked at him and felt immense power in her. **

**"No."she said coldly. The crowd cheered and Elva got back up on her feet. **

**"I must say Elva, you are pretty much good...good for beating that is."smiled Revan. **

**"What the fuck did he just say about Elva?!"asked Falzar with anger. **

**"He said that she is good for beating rather then fighting."said Sparx. **

**"When this is over, I am going to teach Revan a lesson about manners!" said Falzar with anger. DL Mark watched Elva carefully. **

**'She is starting to feel angry. She is building up her anger on Revan...this is maybe why she doesn't want to fight.'thought DL Mark. **

**"This is what I hate about when Revan is full of himself. He gets his ego in the way of others."said Sedro. **

**"I can't believe that big brother would say such a thing like that to your mother Spyro. We are friends not enemies. Why is he saying things like that?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Like your father said, Revan lets his ego get in the ways of others."said Cynder.**

"**You better take back those words that you just said about me Revan. Otherwise I will beat you so bad it is not even funny."said Elva coldly. **

**"Ooooooooo I am so scared! Elva will beat the crap out of me oh my god, I should be running scared!"said Revan sarcastically. Some of the people in the crowd laughed while others felt angry. **

**"Revan...don't you DARE make me angry."said Elva coldly. **

**"What are you going to do about it? Huh?"said Revan. He slapped Elva right across the face.**

**"That's it."said Falzar. As he was about to jump into the arena, DL Mark pulled him back in. **

**"What the hell? Why did you do that for?"asked Falzar with shock. **

**"Elva's energy is building up. She is going to do a fury if this keeps up. That is why I pulled you back in and plus if anyone interfered, the match is over."said DL Mark. Falzar stepped back and continued to watch.**

"**Come on Elva fight back."said Revan as he slapped her once more. **

**"Revan..._I am warning you to stop slapping me!!_"said Elva angerly. Revan didn't listen. He slapped her once more and punched her in the stomach. Elva coughed up blood and clutched her stomach on her knees. **

**"You are nothing Elva. You are just someone that takes beatings. Your not a fighter. You are just a dirty skank to me."said Revan with a smile. Elva heard enough. The power in her reached it's limit and she lost it. Her scales turned black and she looked at Revan with her white eyes. Everyone in the arena was shocked to see Elva's Dark Side. **

**"Holy fucking shit!!"said Revan with shock. **

**"_I warned you to stop slapping me and treating me like a bitch. Now you shall suffer the consequences!!"_ shouted Elva in a evil voice. She charged at Revan and started slashing at him with her claws. Elva then used her tail and smacked him across the face with the spikes and tail, leaving a nasty long cut and a couple of deep wounds. Revan staggered back but Elva continued beating him. She grabbed a hold of his head and started smashing his head face first into the wall. The crowd was in shock and some of them were yelling for Elva to kill him. DK Mark couldn't stand watching his older brother take a beating like this. **

**"Elva please!! Stop!!"said DK Mark. Dark Elva looked at him. **

**"_Shut up or your next!!_"shouted Dark Elva in a evil voice. She still had a hold of Revan who was bleeding badly. **

**"_Time to say bye bye, Revan._"said Dark Elva. **

**"Mark do something!!"panicked DK Mark. **

**"I can't!! She put some protective barrier around the arena and we can't get in!!"said DL Mark. DK Mark tried jumping over the wall but he couldn't since there was a barrier around the arena. **

"**ELVA PLEASE!! DON'T DO IT!!"shouted DK Mark. Dark Elva didn't listen. She threw Revan to the ground and stuck her tail through Revan's chest. Revan screamed in pain and Dark Elva had an evil smile. **

**"_Good-bye Revan."_said Dark Elva. A hole appeared behind Revan. **

**"No way, that is the Hell Hole!"said DL Mark with shock. Elva threw Revan down through it, ripping his heart out. **

**"NOOOOOOOO!!"screamed DK Mark. All he was able to do was drop onto his knees and cry. Sedro his father started hugging him. **

**"It's alright son. I'm still here. Don't you worry."said Sedro. They all looked at Dark Elva. She held Revan's heart in her hands and she was looking at it. The Hell Hole closed and Elva returned to her normal self. She kept on looking at the heart and she fainted. **

**DL Mark jumped in the arena along with Falzar, they both ran to Elva. **

**"Elva, Elva can you hear me?"asked DL Mark. Elva mumbled a little. **

**"What happened to her?"asked Falzar. **

**"I am not really sure, We will ask her why she did this later on once she wakes up."said DL Mark. He looked at Revan's Heart. **

**"Ewww. That is nasty."said Falzar. DL Mark grabbed the heart and placed it in a small bag. **

**"I know, but why did she do it?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Beats me, maybe Elva knows why. Come on lets get her out of here."said Falzar. DL Mark picked Elva up with both arms and carried her to the elevator. **

**Meanwhile at the basement, everyone gathered around. **

**"Mom!! Mom! Can you hear me?!"asked Spyro with worry. **

**"She ain't dead if that is what you want to know."said DL Mark. **

**"Why? Why did that bitch kill him?!"shouted DK Mark. Spyro punched him in the mouth and broke DK Mark's mouth. **

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!"said DL Mark as he stood in between Spyro and DK Mark. **

**"Don't you ever call my mom a bitch alright!! You want me to start calling your mom names!! HUH?!"shouted Spyro. **

**"Spyro relax!!"said Cynder. She tried holding him back but Spyro pushed through. Soon they were both thrown to the wall by a great force and were chained. They looked at where the force came from and say that DL Mark's hair was red. **

**"Can you people please SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"shouted DL Mark. Everyone was quite. **

**"Now, I know that your brother was sent to Hell by Elva, but that doesn't give you any right to start calling his mom a bitch!! Understand?!"shouted DL Mark. DK Mark shook his head.**

**"As for you Spyro, I know that you are defending your mom, I know that, but that still doesn't give you any right to break his mouth. OK?!"shouted DL Mark. **

**"Yes I understand."said Spyro. **

**"Now I am going to let both of you go and I want both of you to apologize each other."said DL Mark. Spyro nodded yes and so did DK Mark. DL Mark healed DK Mark's jaw and freed him along with Spyro. They both looked at each other. **

**"Spyro...look I have no idea why I called your mom names. I just lost it when she killed Revan. I am sorry."said DK Mark. **

**"Mark...I understand that you have lost a family member, I am I sorry for your loss. I am also sorry for breaking your jaw."said Spyro. **

**"Good..."said DL Mark as he changed his hair color back to normal. **

**"...Now if you excuse me, I will ask Elva some questions."said DL Mark.**

Author's Note: Man this is getting intense right? Why did Elva Kill Revan DK Mark's brother and send him to Hell? Find out in the next chapter. R&R plz.


	27. Explanations

**Chapter 26-(Explanations)**

**DL Mark walked over to where Elva was. Falzar was next to her with tears in his eyes. DL Mark looked at Elva and noticed that she was sleeping. Leon then came to the basement and asked what has just happened. **

**"There is something wrong with Elva, but she is asleep and I cannot do anything. We will have to wait and see. How is the tournament going?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Well Elva does advance to the next round but we decided to not continue it today. We will be continuing it next week."said Leon. **

**"That's good then, it should give us enough time for us to find out why she killed Revan and send him to Hell."said DL Mark.**

**"I'm letting you guys all stay here at the Palace free of charge, and we will put Elva in a much more calmer room."said Leon. They all left the Colosseum, and went to the Palace. They got themselves their rooms and Elva got a separate room where it was being watched from a camera. **

**"We will have a good look at Elva from this."said DL Mark as he pulled out a small monitor. He flipped the switch and there was a live footage of Elva.**

** "Nice, when did you install this?"asked Nero. **

**"A few hours ago. Let us get some sleep ok? I got night watch today."said DL Mark. **

**Everyone went to their room, while Spyro went to DK Mark's room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. **

**"Who is it?"asked Yulie. **

**"Hey Yulie, its me, Spyro, can I come in?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yes"replied DK Mark. Spyro opened the door and saw DK Mark standing on the balcony, while Yulie was making some tea for him. **

**"Do you want some?"asked Yulie. **

**"No thanks, not tonight."said Spyro. Spyro kept on walking to the balcony and stood next to DK Mark. **

**"Hey Spyro...what brings you here?"asked DK Mark with a sad voice. **

**"To talk to you about what happened earlier today. Look...we both know that things got way out of hand. We both said we were sorry and got over it."said Spyro. **

**"Yeah I know, but getting over my brother's death isn't something that I could just forget about. Why, did your mother kill my brother? Was there a reason why he was suppose to die? I know that he pissed your mom off, but that doesn't mean that she can just kill someone for pissing her off."said DK Mark. **

**"I know that, but there are some people in the world that when they get really angry at someone they don't stop until they are dead. That is one reason why my mother told Revan to stop. She knew that if he kept on making fun of her and slapping her...she knew that she would lose it and would kill him. She just couldn't control it."said Spyro. **

**"Yeah, I guess your right. Revan was good but when it comes to competition or playing a game, he always acts like a dick. Maybe he had it coming. Maybe he didn't. But that's life just what DL Mark said."said DK Mark. **

**"Yeah he is right. Let's just hope that my mother can actually explain to us why she killed your brother. There has to be a very good reason."said Spyro. **

**"I know, but we will find out tomorrow. For now, let us all sleep."said DK Mark. Spyro left DK Mark and Yulie's room and went to his room where Cynder, Masami, and Wagner was. **

"**Did you talk to him?"asked Cynder. **

**"Yes I did." **

**"How did he take it?" "He took it very well. Look I really don't want to be talking about this ok? Cause now, everyone in the Palace thinks I am son of a crazy dragon."said Spyro. **

**"Your mother isn't crazy. She got angry at Revan and it got out of hand that's all. Let me give you something to take your mind off of all of this."said Cynder. She started to kiss Spyro romantically and he kissed her back. Masami and Wagner exchanged looks at each other. **

**"Gross."said Wagner. **

**"Wagner, you should start learning about love and you need to start being mature. Mom and Dad love each other and they love us. So chill out."said Masami as she went to her bed and slept. Wagner looked once more at his parents and saw them still kissing. **

**'Mom and Dad love each other, but they really shouldn't be doing it in front of us.'thought Wagner. He went to his own bed and looked the other way and fell asleep. Spyro and Cynder stopped and looked at each other. **

**"Feeling better?"asked Cynder. "Yes, very, and I also feel tired. Let's get some rest ok sweetheart?"asked Spyro. **

**"Alright then, we will talk to DL Mark tomorrow first thing in the morning. Good night."said Cynder she kissed Spyro and they both went to sleep.**

**Meanwhile, at Elva's room, DL Mark was sitting in the corner on a chair. Just looking at Elva. Not moving one muscle, not even blinking once, he kept on looking at Elva. Elva started to say something and DL Mark got closer to hear what she was saying. **

**"...the heart..."she said. DL Mark pulled out Revan's Heart and he looked at it. It started beating. **

**'What the fuck, is going on these days.'thought DL Mark. Elva woke up and her scales turned black. She jumped onto DL Mark and slammed him to the floor. **

**"_Give me the heart!!_"spoke Elva in a evil voice. **

**"I will give it to you...if you tell me why you need it and why did you kill Revan?"asked DL Mark. The Dark Elva got off of DL Mark and sat on the bed. **

**_"Do you really want to know why?_"asked Dark Elva. **

**"Uhhhh yes? I abso-fucking-lutly want to know."said DL Mark. **

**_"Very well then. The reason why I ripped out Revan's Heart and send Revan to Hell is because the heart needs to be destroyed._"said Dark Elva. **

**"Why does it need to be destroyed?"asked DL Mark. **

**_"For the Revan that you knew was forever under the Dark Master's Command. Once you become a part of the dark side, you will never let go."_said Dark Elva. **

**"That doesn't make any sense. Cynder was under the Dark Master's Command yet she is on our side."said DL Mark. **

**_"Yes Cynder is on our side, but she was corrupted under the Dark Master's evil Spells. She was forced to join him. Revan didn't._"said Dark Elva. **

**"So what you are saying is, that Revan betrayed us, so he could join the Dark Side, but he fake-betrayed the Dark side into making us think that he is on our side?"asked DL Mark. **

**"_Yes that is correct. He was the actual Dark Spy. He was the one that has been giving information to Demitri. That is why I have killed Revan, DK Mark's brother, and the son of Sedro. Now if you don't mind, would you please kindly give me his heart so I can kill his connection to the dark and his soul can forever rest in piece."_said Dark Elva. DL Mark thought about it for a moment but he gave Revan's heart to Dark Elva. **

**"Only because you said please, and you actually gave me a real good explanation on why you killed him."said DL Mark. Dark Elva took the beating heart and she stabbed it with her tail. All they heard coming from the heart was Revan screaming in pain and actually dieing. Soon the heart stopped and Revan was truly dead. **

**"Ok so now that Revan the true Traitor is dead, what are you going to do with the heart?"asked DL Mark. **

**"_Send it to Hell obviously."_said Dark Elva. A small hole appeared on the ground and Elva dropped the heart into the fire pit's of Hell. The hole closed and Elva returned to her normal self. She slumped over but DL Mark caught her before she would fall to the floor. **

"**I got ya Elva, come on get up and lay down on the bed. You need to rest."said DL Mark. As he was about to leave, he felt Elva grab his hand. **

**"Sleep with me tonight. Please?"asked Elva. DL Mark looked at her in shock. **

**"Sleep? With you?" **

**"Yes, but none of all that get close together stuff. Just a regular sleep."said Elva. **

**"Uhhhhhhhhh, oooooooooooookkkkkkaaaaaaaay."said DL Mark with a little worry. **

**"Mark don't worry I am not going to be screwing with you while you sleep."said Elva. **

**"Still I rather be cautious."said DL Mark. **

**"So will you still sleep with me?"asked Elva again. **

**"Fine then, but you try anything funny to me and I am out of here."said DL Mark. **

**"I promise that I won't do anything sexual with or to you."said Elva. So DL Mark got into bed next to Elva. They both said good night and went to sleep. **

**'I just pray to God that nothing stupid happens.'thought DL Mark. Elva placed her hand across DL Mark's chest and slept. **

**'God Help Me through the night!'thought DL Mark. **


	28. A Secret Uncovered

**Chapter 27-(A Secret Uncovered)**

**Everyone was sleeping peacefully. All that were except for Elva. DL Mark was sleeping with her but he soon awoke once Elva started to talk and move a lot. He woke up and turned to see Elva sweating and breathing hard. **

**"Elva."said DL Mark. **

**"...No please, don't!! I'll do anything please don't do it!!"shouted Elva. She started to kick around in her sleep. **

**"ELVA!!"shouted DL Mark and Elva woke up. She was breathing hard and sweating a lot. **

**"Elva, are you alright?"asked DL Mark. Elva burst into tears and cried onto DL Mark. **

**'Not another bad dream.'thought DL Mark. **

**"Elva, come on now, stop crying. Tell me what happened. Is this something that we should all know, or just me?"asked DL Mark. Elva looked at him. **

**"Please do not tell anyone else about this."said Elva. **

**"Hold on just a minute."said DL Mark. He got out of bed and walked to the camera. He went behind it and unplugged the camera. **

**"Ok now you can tell me."said DL Mark. **

**"It was so horrible. I had a nightmare, that everyone around me was dead. Everyone that I loved was dead even you were dead!"said Elva. DL Mark sat next to Elva and hugged her. **

**"Hey, hey,hey, don't worry. I will not die along with the others. Was it Demitri and the others that you saw killing us?"asked DL Mark. **

**"No it wasn't. It was someone else."said Elva. **

**"Who could it be?"asked DL Mark. She looked at him with a terrifying look. **

**"What ever you do, do not tell anyone about this. Don't even tell Falzar about this. If he does he will be really mad."said Elva. **

**"Ok then, I swear to God to not tell anyone else and I cross my heart and hope to die for it."said DL Mark.**

**"You are the only one that I can tell you this."said Elva. She cried some more. **

**"Take your time Elva, take your time."said DL Mark. **

"**Ok, 18 years ago, I had another child." **

**"Another child? Spyro's, Lumina's, Raven's half brother or sister?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Half-brother, really. Anyways. It was 3 years after Falzar was taken over by the Dark Master and you guys were still gone. I had no one to protect me since the guardians and everyone else was fighting the war against the apes. I had no where to to hide nor run. I was pretty much good as dead. But I wasn't as I thought I would be. Instead I was captured and taken to the Well of Souls. There I met Cynder, the evil Cynder and felt scared. I thought she was going to make me join the Dark Side or kill me. Instead, she told me that Malefor wanted me. I was scared when I heard her say that. I thought that I was gone for good. So they took me to a dark room and locked me in it. I banged on the door.**

**"Begging for them to let me out, but they didn't. I waited until I heard someone coming from behind. I turned around and lit the room. I didn't see anyone. A Hell Hole opened and I fell through. I thought that I was going to be in Hell forever. Once I landed in Hell, I was all alone. No one else was around. I looked and saw Malefor. The actually Malefor in his actual body form. I thought that he was inside Falzar, but he told me that the one controlling Falzar is just another version of himself. I panicked as he got closer to me. I looked around and noticed that there was no door nor window. There was only a single candle hanging from the ceiling that lit the Dark room.**

**"Malefor kept on saying on how beautiful I was and that I should be glad to be with him. I knew that he was going to have sex with me and I tried my best on not having sex with him. I ran around the Dark Room only to run into a corner and I knew for sure that I was done for. He got closer to me and started kissing me. I tried to resist but I felt myself being controlled by Malefor's Dark Powers. I cried as I made out with him and I cried all the time as I had sex with him. I couldn't stop. My body was acting as if I wanted Malefor. I really didn't. After he was done with me, he whispered in my ear, saying that I will have a son and I will name him Lethek and that I would raise him as one of my own and take care of him. I fell asleep and then I woke up. I was back, in the middle of a field. I started to wonder if it was all a dream or did it really happen. I later on found out that I was pregnant." **

**I ran to a cave that I found that was a good hiding spot and I stayed there for the next 3 months. I laid a black egg and I knew that it was going to be the Dark Master's son. One week later it hatched and Lethek was born into the world. He looked cute at first and I wanted to abandon him...more likely kill him. But I knew that I wouldn't do that. I didn't leave Spyro for no reason. I left Spyro to make sure that he would be save. I decided to take care of Lethek and raise him as one of my own. It was easy going at first until 3 more years have past by and Lethek started to act more evil. I loved him but he hardly loved me."**

**"It wasn't until he got so mad at me that he told me to go away from him and never see him again. I left him but I was crying. I never wanted to leave him like that. I wanted to wait until he was older so that he can learn how to take care of himself. So I left and flew back to the cave that we used to save the real dragon eggs. I stayed there for the next 4 years and waited for you to return." **

**Elva finished her story and cried more in DL Mark's arms. **

**"Elva I understand what has happened to you 18 years ago. I know that you wanted to take care of Lethek even though he was Malefor's son. You raised him as one of your own and I am actually happy that you did. No mother dragon would leave or abandon their kid from the day they hatched unless it is important. I know that you wanted to stay and take care of Lethek, but since he started to hate you and told you to leave, I know how that feels. Sometimes my sons and daughters just wish for me to leave them, but I didn't leave them. I don't leave my loved ones even if they told me to."said DL Mark. **

**"I thank you for understanding Mark."said Elva. She kissed him and looked away. **

**"Since you have told me about Lethek, what do you want me to do to him?"asked DL Mark. **

**"****I don't know. I want you to kill him but now is not the time. As a matter of fact, I don't want him killed. He's my son. I still love him after all of these years. I just hope he doesn't come after me and try killing me. I also hope that he doesn't meet his brother Demitri. Just think about. Brothers of Destruction."said Elva. **

**"That really reminds me of Kane and The Undertaker in the WWE back at home."said DL Mark. **

**"Mark I am not talking about wrestling!! I really mean it!! If they meet each other, then our chances of survival will be gone with the wind."said Elva. **

**"I know that Elva but listen, you have me, your friends, your family. We all together, cannot die. For the Light and Old Dark unite to get rid of this New Darkness."said DL Mark. Elva looked at him directly into his blue dragon eyes. **

**"You are right Mark. We all work together, and we will survive. We will win."said Elva. **

**"Yes we will. Now let us go back to sleep since that was quite a long story that you told me and I got to re-hook the camera."said DL Mark. DL Mark re-hooked the camera and it was on. DL Mark walked back to the bed. **

**"Good night, Mark."said Elva.**

**"Good night, Elva."said DL Mark. They turned off the light and went to sleep.**

Author's Note: I do not own Lethek. He belongs to Shalarax. Hope you don't mind. R&R plz.


	29. Tournament Part 2

**Chapter 28-(Tournament Part 2)**

**DL Mark hasn't said one word about Elva's secret child. Everyone did find out that they slept together but Falzar knew that Elva didn't mean anything sexual. He knew that Elva had a rough time and that she needed some love and caring. Elva told DK Mark and the others on why she had killed Revan. **

**"So...Revan was a traitor all this time?"asked DK Mark with sorrow. **

**"Looks like he was, son. I guess he did deserve to go to Hell then. Even though he was my son. I would've never guessed that Revan was the actual traitor."said Sedro. **

**"We all thought the same thing. But no matter, since Revan is now dead, we can continue the tournament. It should help us feel better and take our mind off on all of this betraying and death."said DL Mark. They all agreed and they continued on working out.**

**A week went by and the tournament was back. The only competitors that were left were, Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, Elva, DL Mark, Falzar, and Godith. They all met up at the Colosseum with the others. **

**"Hey man good luck out there, the matches are for sure to be hard."said Siegfried. **

**"Thanks Sieg, now don't lose your money like you did last time."laughed DK Mark. **

**"Yeah ok, don't you worry, I will bet carefully this time."said Sieg. The 7 of them went down to the basement where they were all to meet. They waited patiently as the arena seats filled up and Leon arrived. **

**"Welcome back everyone to the Fighting Tournament. Now as you all know we have lost a competitor and we soon found out that he actually was a traitor. In which case, I say I am actually glad to have a traitor killed. Now let us continue our tournament and crown our champion!!"shouted Leon. The crowd cheered and applauded Leon. **

**"Now as we all know, our remaining fighters are Spyro, Cynder, Falzar, Elva, Godith, Mark the Dragon King, and Mark the Dragon Lord. For out first match of the day, it will be...Spyro Vs Cynder!!"**


	30. Spyro Vs Cynder

**Chapter 29-(Spyro Vs Cynder)**

Author's Note: I decided to do this chapter first, rather then having you guys wait for it once I finish the rest. Lol, anyways here it is...hope you enjoy it. R&R plz.

"**WHAT?!"shouted Spyro and Cynder. **

**"I have to fight Cynder?!"asked Spyro with shock. **

**"I have to fight Spyro?!"asked Cynder with shock. **

**"Hey he announced it that way don't blame me."said DK Mark. **

**"But, Cynder is my wife and I am her husband. I don't want to hurt her."said Spyro as he looked at Cynder with worry. Cynder had tears in her eyes. Spyro wiped them off from her eyes. **

**"Don't worry sweetheart, I will go easy on you."said Spyro. Cynder looked at him directly into his purple eyes. **

**"But Spyro...I don't want to fight you!! I rather fight your father or your mother or DK Mark or DL Mark!! Not you."said Cynder. **

**"Cynder, you really don't have a choice. You two are going to have to fight each other. We will watch from the seats."said DL Mark. They left while Spyro and Cynder walked together to their spots. **

**"Good luck honey, I will go easy on you."said Spyro. He kissed Cynder and waited for her response. **

**"You too, Spyro."said Cynder with and evil smile. She kissed him back and they both went to the elevators. The floor rose and they were in the arena. The crowd was cheering and chanting both Spyro and Cynder. **

**"Man this will be a tough match."said Bellatrix. **

**"I know, I just wonder who will win. This might as well be a tie."said Godith. The bets were in and the match began. **

"**You ready Cynder?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yes my love, let's fight!"They both charged at each other into the center of the arena. It looked as if they were about to hit each other with their horns. Instead, Cynder moved out of the way and she stuck her foot out and Spyro tripped. The crowd laughed. Even Spyro was laughing. **

**"Hahaha, nice one honey. Shall we continue?" **

**"Yes let us continue."said Cynder. They grabbed a hold of each other and they were pushing each other. Spyro was stronger then Cynder and he pushed her back and she fell to the ground. Spyro jumped and did Tail Strike. Cynder got out of the way and she grabbed Spyro in a headlock and threw him to the ground. The crowd was roaring in cheers and were applauding. Spyro looked at Cynder. **

**"Are you going easy on me too?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yeah, do you want to go even more rough?"asked Cynder. She grabbed his tail and threw Spyro across the arena. Spyro got back up and before he was able to get a glimpse at Cynder, she speared him and crashed him onto the wall. Spyro gagged and coughed up blood. **

**"Spyro come on, I know you can do better then that."said Cynder. She waited until Spyro got back up and felt better. **

**"Fine honey, if you want me to really hurt you, then you asked for it!"said Spyro. **

**He charged at Cynder and kicked her three times. He felt his speed increase. Just as he was about to perform 'Super Dragon Fist', Cynder grabbed him by the neck with her tail and threw him over her and slammed him onto the ground. Spyro quickly got back up and shot an electric cage at Cynder. Cynder casted a dark fire ball and when the two attacks met, they exploded and Spyro and Cynder where sent flying back. They quickly got back up and charged at each other once more. Cynder used her breath and shrouded Spyro in Dark Fire. Spyro didn't notice her using her breathe and he got burned badly. He fell to his knees and yelled in pain. The crowd gasped in shocked and were wondering if Spyro was ever going to recover from that. "Damn, Cynder is really giving everything she got."said Sparx. **

**"And to think that she didn't want to fight Spyro."said DK Mark.**

"**Ahhhhhhhh shit. Man that hurt so much. Do you really have to dose me in flames?"asked Spyro in pain. **

**"You wanted to fight rough, so I am fighting rough."said Cynder. Spyro got up and breathed out electricity, stunning Cynder in her tracks. He then breathed Ice and froze her feet. She tried her best to break free but the ice was too strong. Spyro used more of his ice breath on Cynder until he reached to Cynder's head. Cynder was shivering. **

**"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-So C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Cold." **

**"Time to finish this."said Spyro. Spyro moved back and was a far distance away from Cynder. He curved his hands. **

**"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ,HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He fired the beam and it was a perfect hit. Spyro let the energy go and when the smoke cleared, Cynder wasn't at the wall at all. **

**'Where is she?'thought Spyro. He looked up and saw Cynder kicking him face first into the ground. The impact was powerful and it send clouds of dust into the air. When the dust cleared, Spyro had his head buried into the ground and Cynder was sitting on him. **

**"Do you give up?"she asked calmly. Spyro moved around and got his head out of the ground. He staggered around and he felt his head. It was bleeding and he heard Cynder gasp. **

**"Oh my God, Spyro are you ok?! I am so sorry!!"said Cynder with so much worry. Spyro felt dizzy and his vision was blurry. **

**"I'm alright. Don't worry."said Spyro. His vision regained and he stopped feeling dizzy.**

**Cynder was next to him and she looked at the wound. **

**"Cynder, can we worry about this after the match? We are still fighting."said Spyro. **

**"I know that darling, I just don't want to seriously injure you."said Cynder. Spyro took the advantage and actually performed 'Super Dragon Fist.' The crowd went wild and were shouting for Spyro to finish her off. He hit her 33 times and when the damage was done, Cynder was bleeding from her mouth, nose and from her right ear. Spyro finished her off with an Earth Flail. Cynder was sent flying to the wall and she was knocked out hard. Spyro watched as she tried getting up. She couldn't. She gave up and collapsed. **

**"The winner is SPYRO!!"shouted Leon. The crowd screamed out, and were applauding Spyro for his victory over Cynder. **

**Spyro walked to where Cynder was and he got down beside her. **

**"Cynder, hey Cynder wake up. The match is over."said Spyro. He shook her a little and she mumbled. **

**'Thank God that I Didn't kill her.'thought Spyro. He tried to pick her up but since he was also hurt badly he couldn't do it. DL Mark got into the arena and went to them. **

**"Hey Spyro, nice match. Just glad that you didn't kill her."said DL Mark. **

**"Can you heal her?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yeah I will, and you will also be healed. Damn, she really knows how to crack head opens."said DL Mark with a small laugh. **

**"Hehe, yeah."said Cynder softly. They both looked at her. She was awake and she was looking at both Spyro and DL Mark. **

**"Is this Hevan?"she asked dizzily. **

**"Hehe, no Cynder. Your with us. How you feeling?"asked Spyro. **

**"I feel like shit. I can hardly move. I think you broke a couple of my ribs, arm, and leg."said Cynder. **

**"Don't you worry about that, sis, I will make sure you will feel better in no time."said DL Mark. DL Mark picked her up and Spyro walked with him to the elevator. **

**They met the others down below. Godith ran to Cynder and hugged her. **

**"Cynder! Are you ok?"asked Godith. **

**"Yes I am fine, if you can just stop hugging me so tightly."said Cynder. **

**"Oh sorry, I just don't want to lose you."said Godith. DL Mark healed Cynder and she felt a lot better. **

**"Thanks, bro."said Cynder. She kissed him and she left to sit with the others. **

**"Hey Cynder, good match against your husband Spyro. At first I thought you were going to win."said Morrogh. **

**"Hehe, that is what everyone thought right?"asked Cynder as she looked at the others. They all agreed and she sat next to her children, Masami and Wagner. **

**"So who did you guys want to win? Me or Daddy?"asked Cynder. **

**"I wanted you to win Mom, but since everyone knows that Dad is stronger then you and that he has beaten you before, we all thought that you wouldn't stand a chance."said Masami. **

**"I wanted Mom to win too. Just that Dad is more experienced at fighting."said Wagner. Cynder kissed both of them.**

**"Thank you, my little ones. Let us see who fights next."said Cynder. Leon stood and the crowd was silent. **

**"Wow...that was an intense fight. Spyro advances to the next round. Now onto our next match. This one will surely be an interesting one. It will be...Falzar Vs Mark The Dragon Lord!!"**


	31. Falzar Vs Mark The Dragon Lord

**Chapter 30-(Falzar Vs Mark The Dragon Lord)**

"**I honestly to God, do not see this being an interesting match. I really don't."said DL Mark. **

**"If you turned into your, full-dragon self, maybe it will be."said Spyro. DL Mark healed Spyro from his wound and burns from his match with Cynder. **

**"Eh, Nah, not in this one, maybe the next match I will."thought DL Mark. Falzar looked down at DL Mark. **

**"Like how are you going to beat me when I am at least 15x your size."said Falzar. **

**"Oh you would be surprised."said Godith. **

**"Alright, then let us go and fight. Good Luck Mark."said Falzar. **

**"****Same with you."said DL Mark. Falzar kissed Elva and DL Mark kissed Godith and they both left. The rest left to their seats while Falzar and DL Mark were rising into their match. The crowd cheered when they saw DL Mark. The bets were in and the bell rang.**

**Falzar charged at DL Mark while DL Mark jumped and landed on top of Falzar's head. Falzar looked around the arena to see if DL Mark was around him. He had no idea that DL Mark was on his head. **

**"Falzar, Mark is on your head."said Elva from the seats. Falzar ran his hand across his head and DL Mark landed on Falzar's nose. **

**"Are you seriously going to be doing this?"asked Falzar. **

**"I don't know, maybe."said DL Mark. Falzar shook him off and DL Mark landed back to the ground. Falzar tried stepping on DL Mark but DL Mark stopped his hand from crushing him. Falzar pressed down with all of his might. DL Mark got lower and lower until he has laying down. It looked like as if Falzar was going to beat DL Mark. Instead, DL Mark slowly got back up and lifted Falzar up with his hands and threw him across the arena. The crowd was shocked to see that DL Mark was super-strong and that he was able to throw a full grown dragon across the arena. **

**"Wow even though DL Mark is in his half-dragon mode, he can still beat up things that are 20x bigger than his size."said Ignitus. **

**"I know right. This guy is like impossible to beat no matter how big he is."said Nick.**

**Falzar got back up and noticed that DL Mark was flying around in his half-dragon mode. **

**"Come on Falzar, let's take it to the skies."said DL Mark. DL Mark flew up high and Falzar went after him. Once he caught up with him, he looked down and noticed how high he was. **

**"Damn...that is a long way down."said Falzar. Just then a rain storm rolled in.**

** "Oh hell's no, I am not fighting up here like this."said Falzar as he depended. **

**"Alright then we will fight close to the ground how bout that."said DL Mark. **

**"Now that sounds a lot better." They flew down to a height of 200 feet. **

**"This good enough? 200 feet?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Yes it is. Now let us continue."said Falzar. Falzar flew across the sky towards DL Mark. Falzar shot and icicle at DL Mark while he shot out an electricball at Falzar. The icicle shattered into pieces while the electricball struck Falzar. It stunned him, but he was able to regain control. As Falzar regained his flight, DL Mark flew straight into him from different places. Falzar looked around and saw DL Mark everywhere. On the ground below, everyone was looking and wondering how can DL Mark do all of that fast movement. **

**"Oh man, Falzar is going to crash and burn."said Sparx. **

**"What is he doing to Falzar?"asked Elva. **

**"'Dragon Aerial Assault.' Once you get caught into one, you won't be able to get out."said Godith. They looked back up as it was starting to rain harder and continued watching.**

**Falzar felt cuts and bruises all over him and he felt himself losing altitude. Once DL Mark finished his Aerial Assault, Falzar couldn't regain control of his flight. He was falling down. DL Mark dove straight past him and landed on the ground first. He waited on the ground as Falzar was falling. DL Mark caught him and slammed him onto the ground face first ending the match. **

**"The winner is MARK THE DRAGON LORD!!"said Leon. The crowd cheered and applauded DL Mark. Falzar turned over and looked at the sky. He felt as if he was dead, but he wasn't. DL Mark walked to him and stood over him. **

**"Hey Falzar...How you feeling?"asked DL Mark. **

**"I feel fine, the cool rain makes me feel tired."said Falzar sleepily. "Hahaha, yes I know, after spending a hot day out in the arena, it feels good for once to be cooled downed right?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Yeah, you right."**

**Falzar slowly got back up and walked to the elevator with DL Mark. As they went down, there was only DK Mark, Elva and Godith. **

**"Falzar, how are you feeling? My god you are so wet."said Elva. Falzar laughed at his wife's comment. **

**"Haha, I know that darling, after spending five minutes outside in the rain."said Falzar. **

**"Well there can only be one match left and that would be-" **

**"Elva vs Mark The Dragon King!!" shouted King Leon.**


	32. Elva Vs Mark The Dragon King

**Chapter 31-(Elva Vs Mark The Dragon King)**

"**Now this match will be a little weird."said Godith. **

**"I know, Elva fights DK Mark now, Revan's brother."said Falzar. Elva looked at DK Mark and he looked back at her. **

**"Elva...I am not going to be angry at yo and try and kill you. That won't happen. So don't you worry. Plus since you can really fight, I am not going to make fun of you like Revan did." said DK Mark. **

**"Thank you for understanding me, Mark."said Elva. She kissed DK Mark, DL Mark, and Falzar and she went to her spot. **

**"How are you going to fight her?"asked Falzar. **

**"Oh I am thinking of fighting her in dragon form."said DK Mark. **

**"Ok then, be careful."said DL Mark. DK Mark went to his place while DL Mark, Falzar and Godith went back to their seats. **

**"Hey dad, how are you feeling?"asked Lumina. **

**"I feel fine sweetheart. Don't you worry about me, let's see how your mother will fight against DK Mark."said Falzar. The bets were in once more and the match began. **

**DK Mark turned into his full dragon mode. **

**"You ready Elva? I am much more harder then Revan."said DK Mark. **

**"Let's just get this over with!"said Elva. They charged at each other and they met with their horns smashing into each other. DK Mark and Elva were pushing against each other with all their might.**

**"I must say, you are pretty strong, Elva."said DK Mark. **

**"Thank you and so are you."said Elva. They kept on pushing each other until DK Mark overpowered Elva and pushed her back making her fall to the ground. Elva got back up and tackled DK Mark to the ground. She was on top of him and she was pounding away at DK Mark. "Mark!!"shouted Yulie. **

**"Yulie, relax, your boyfriend will be alright. My mother knows what she is doing."Said Spyro. **

**DK Mark used his feet and kicked Elva off of him. He quickly got up and kneed Elva in the gut and threw her in the air. Elva turned and was caught by DK Mark and she was slammed onto the ground hard. There was a crack and Elva screamed in pain. The crowd was wondering what has just happened. **

**"MOM!!"shouted Lumina. **

**"Don't worry little one, your mother will be alright."said Cynder. She hugged both Raven, and Lumina, trying her best to calm them down.**

**DK Mark stood next to Elva. **

**"Did I break a bone in you or was it something else?"asked DK Mark. Elva tried getting up but she couldn't. She grabbed her shoulder in pain. **

**"Dislocated shoulder, Elva?"asked DK Mark. **

**"It's not even dislocated!!"shouted Elva.**

** "You broke it?" **

**"Ahhhhhhhh! Yes!! It's broken!! What else?!"asked Elva in pain. She got managed to get back up but she was seriously hurt. There was blood running down her left shoulder.**

** "Holy shit...man that is nasty."said DK Mark who looked queasy. Elva looked and noticed that her shoulder bone was sticking out and she was bleeding a lot. She started to feel dizzy and fell once more to the ground. There was a pool of blood around her and soon she passed out. The crowd was murmuring to each other, wondering if Elva had died. **

"**Why is it that something bad always happens to Elva?"asked DL Mark. He jumped into the arena and rushed to Elva's side. DK Mark was next to her, checking out the wound. **

**"Awww man...I feel sick."said DK Mark he turned away and couldn't look at Elva. DL Mark went around her and lifted her up. He saw how her left shoulder bone was sticking out. **

**"That is nasty...but I got to fix her."said DL Mark. **

**"Tell everyone to meet me back at the Palace."said DL Mark. He turned into his full dragon mode and flew with Elva. DK Mark rushed back to the others and told them that they should all meet DL Mark at the Palace. They all left and noticed that DL Mark has taken Elva to a large, white room, filled with surgical equipments. **

**"What is this place?"asked Spyro. **

**"This is the surgery room. This is where people operate on those who are critically injured or are extremely sick."said Godith. **

**"You guys should wait in the other room, while me and Godith will try and fix Elva up."said DL Mark. The others went to the next room where the was a glass and they were able to see clearly, while DL Mark and Godith were operating on Elva's shoulder. Spyro, Falzar, Raven, and Lumina had tears in their eyes. They thought that Elva was surely dead, since she has lost a lot of blood. **

**"I can't watch this."said Falzar. Spyro, Raven, and Lumina all turned away and waited outside with their father. The others followed and waited with them.**

Author's Note: Ok just out of curiosity, do any of you guys think that the torunament is boring? If you do just review and say yes the tournament is boring. If you don't, review and say no the tournament is not boring. Thanks. R&R


	33. Recovery

**Chapter 32-(Recovery)**

**A few hours went by and Leon arrived. **

**"Hey guys...How you all feeling?" **

**"Not good. Elva might be dead. We just hope she ain't. All we can do is wait."said DK Mark. Leon sat next to them and tried his best comforting them. **

**"Hey, Spyro, your mother will make it. Don't worry. She will make it through."said Leon. Spyro looked at Leon and cried onto his shoulders. Leon was a little uncomfortable but he knew that this wasn't a sexual thing. He hugged Spyro and let him cry on his shoulders. They waited, and waited, and waited.**

**More then 10 hours have past before the door finally opened and Elva was being rolled out on a cart by Godith. Most of the others were asleep and only Falzar and Leon was awake. They noticed Elva and the rushed to her quietly. Falzar looked at Elva and saw that she was alive. **

**"Elva? Elva baby, can you hear me?"asked Falzar. Elva opened her eyes slowly and looked at Falzar. **

**"F-F-Falzar...where is Spyro and the others?"asked Elva softly. **

**"They are all asleep, they are sleeping like little angles."said Falzar with tears in his eyes. "Falzar...do not cry for me...I am alive am I not?"asked Elva. **

**"I know Elva, I was just so worried about you."said Falzar with his voice-breaking up. **

**"Don't worry about me now...tell the others once they wake up...that I am alive and I will make a good recovery."said Elva. She closed her eyes and she was asleep. Godith pushed the cart and placed Elva in a nice room that had a good view and it was also quiet. DL Mark soon walked out, taking off his gloves and garment which was covered in blood. **

**"Is she going to be alright?"asked Leon. **

**"Yes she will be alright. Man that was...I don't know how to say this...but that was intense. I thought she was dead for sure. It took us a while to place her shoulder bone back in place. Once we did and healed her wound up, she hardly had a pulse. Godith had to give her some of her blood to make sure that her pulse was strong. She will live."said DL Mark. He left them be and went to the room that Elva and Godith was in. **

**The next day came and the others woke up. They noticed that Falzar and Leon was not with them. **

**"Where is Daddy and Leon?"asked Raven. Spyro noticed a door opened and he went to it. He peeked through and saw Elva resting and Falzar was sitting next to her. He opened the door more and sat next to Falzar.**

**"Is she going to be alright Dad?"asked Spyro. Falzar looked at him and called for the others to come in. They all came in and they surrounded the bed that Elva was in. **

**"Elva will be alright. She is just asleep and she won't wake up in a while."said Falzar. DK Mark looked at Elva and left the room. Spyro saw him leave along with Yulie. They left the room and noticed that DK Mark was crying. Yulie went to him and looked at him in the face. She got closer to him and kissed him. DK Mark cried onto her shoulder. Spyro went to him and asked. **

**"Hey Mark, why you crying? Elva ain't dead."said Spyro. **

**"I know that, it's just...I didn't mean to hurt her and have her almost killed. I swear I didn't. It was a freak accident if anything."said DK Mark. Spyro placed a hand on his back. **

**"I understand. You didn't let your ego get in the way. I am just glad that my mom isn't dead."said Spyro. **

**"Let's go eat something and talk about how will you do in the next part of the tournament."said Spyro. They left to eat and talked about the tournament.**


	34. Spyro Vs Mark The Dragon King

**Chapter 33-(Spyro Vs Mark The Dragon King)**

**It wasn't until later on the rest met up with them and they all told Spyro their feelings about Elva. He thanked them all and soon Leon came. **

**"What brings you here?"asked Dante. **

**"What brings me here is that, the tournament is almost finished and that in a few minutes Spyro and Mark the Dragon King will fight."said Leon. Spyro and DK Mark looked at each other and then at Leon. **

**"Alright then, let's get this over with. I am tired of doing this tournament already."said DK Mark.**

**A few minutes went by and the tournament once more started. The Colosseum was filled up again and Spyro and DK Mark were down below, ready to fight. **

**"Spyro...I just wanted to say that if you feel angry at me by any chance, then I understand."said DK Mark. **

**"I'm not angry at you Mark. I don't get angry that easily. Trust me, it will be a fair fight."said Spyro. **

**"Ok then good luck."said DK Mark. **

**"Same with you."said Spyro. They shook hands and they both went to their places. The floor rose and they were in the arena. Spyro looked over to where the seats where and noticed that his mom was actually there. She had bandages around her left shoulder and she looked happy. Spyro was thrilled to see his mom again. Alive and happy. **

**"I am betting on DK Mark this time."said Dante.**

**"Yeah same with me."said Nero. The bets were in and the bell rang. **

**DK Mark turned once more into his dragon form and they both charged at each other. Spyro ran with all his might at DK Mark and they both clashed with their horns. Spyro ran so hard that DK Mark was pushed back and he fell. **

**"Damn Spyro, you are pretty strong."said DK Mark. **

**"I get that a lot these days."said Spyro. DK Mark got back up and grabbed a hold of Spyro by the horns. He threw him over him and Spyro crashed into the wall. DK Mark charged at him but Spyro got out of the way and DK Mark bashed his head into the wall. The crowd was wondering if DK Mark was going easy on Spyro. Spyro took the advantage and kicked him in the chest hard. DK Mark felt one of his rib's break and he staggered back. Spyro stop to catch his breathe and DK Mark turned the tables around. He started to attack Spyro and soon, he kicked him three times in the face. His speed increased, and he did 'Super Dragon Fist' on Spyro. The crowd was in shock along with the others. DK Mark finished the move by kicking Spyro upwards and sent him flying. Spyro regained conscious and he took to the air. **

**'Shit, he know how to do 'Super Dragon Fist' too?'thought Spyro. **

**Spyro continued flying up until he was higher then the Palace. DK Mark caught up with him easily. **

**"Since when did you learn to do 'Super Dragon Fist'?asked Spyro. **

**"I learned it myself...you surprised?"asked DK Mark. Spyro launched at him and grabbed him in a headlock. **

**"No not really."said Spyro and he kicked him in the gut. Spyro elbowed him hard and he made DK Mark go flying back. Spyro remembered an old move on what he did to Wryaach a few years ago. **

**"Here goes."said Spyro. He stuck his hands out and focused his energy into his hands. Two yellow balls appeared in his hands and he brought them together. DK Mark was also doing something with his hands. **

**"FINAL FLASH!!"said Spyro. **

**"LIGHTING STRIKE"said DK Mark. They both shot at the same time and soon their two beams met and it soon turned into a battle of death. They both hadn't realized on how high they were and soon, the force between became so powerful that it exploded and they were both sent flying out of control. Spyro regained control, but when he looked to see if DK Mark was around, he didn't see him anywhere. He looked up and saw DK Mark flying straight at him. Spyro couldn't get out of the way quick enough and he was caught in DK Mark's dive. Spyro tried to break free but he couldn't. They were both flying down hard, and soon there was a big crash and a large cloud of dust appeared. When the dust cleared, everyone saw DK Mark standing over Spyro. **

"**The winner is MARK THE DRAGON KING!!"shouted Leon. The crowd cheered for DK Mark and Spyro for the awesome battle. **

**"Come on Spyro get up."said DK Mark. Spyro tried getting up but his back was shattered. **

**"Ughhhh, can you carry me?"asked Spyro. **

**"I'll try."said DK Mark. He picked Spyro up and carried him to the elevator. **

**Down below, only DL Mark and Godith were there.**

**"Hey were the others?"asked Spyro. **

**"What's the point since the last fight before the finals is between me and Godith?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Oh well that makes sense."said DK Mark as he put Spyro down. DL Mark healed Spyro's back and he was able to get up and walk. **

**"Thanks man."said Spyro. He left with DK Mark and sat with the others, while DL Mark and Godith were all by themselves in the basement. **

**"So it's just you and me now, right?"asked Godith. **

**"Uh-huh. Just us two, baby."said DL Mark. He turned into his full dragon mode and they got closer together and were making out. They kissed each other passionately until Leon announced the next match. **

**"That was for sure an intense match between Spyro and Mark the Dragon King. But now we shall have our final match before the Finals. Winner faces Mark the Dragon King. This match will be Godith Vs Mark The Dragon Lord!!"**

Author's Note: Is this tournament still boring you or you guys just found this rather exciting? R&R


	35. Godith Vs Mark The Dragon Lord

**Chapter 34-(Godith vs Mark The Dragon Lord)**

"**Wow. Holy shit, this will be an intense battle for sure."said Cynder. **

**"Yeah I know, I just wonder if DL Mark will turn into his full-dragon form."said Spyro. The floors rose and DL Mark and Godith were both in the arena. Everyone was quiet when they saw DL Mark in his dragon-form. Already some of the female dragons that were there, had an 'in love look'. DL Mark and Godith stepped onto the arena and the crowd immediately cheered. The bets were in, and the match began. **

"**Ready sweetheart?"asked DL Mark. **

**"You know that I am darling."said Godith as she stretched out her wings. **

**"Alright, let's go!"said DL Mark. DL Mark and Godith charged at each other at fast speeds. When they met, they blocked each others moves. They disappeared and re-appeared all over the arena. The crowd awed in shock. **

**"What the hell? Godith is as fast as DL Mark?"asked Sparx with shock. They kept on watching as Godith and DL Mark kept on disappearing and re-appearing all over the arena. They met together once more in hold and soon they both exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks at each other. Both of them blocked each others moves and soon they separated and stopped. **

**"Not bad honey. You still are fast and strong after all of these years."said DL Mark with a smile. Godith teleported and appeared behind DL Mark. She grabbed him in a headlock and she kissed him. **

**"Thanks sweetheart."said Godith. DL Mark jumped over Godith and slammed her to the ground. Godith got back up quickly and they were at it again. They ran across the walls, exchanging energy balls at each other. When the two of them reached at the other side of the arena, they met in a clash. A bright flash appeared and soon they were exchanging blows at each other at a fast speed. Not one of their own hits struck the other until at the end, DL Mark managed to hit Godith in the chest. The crowd was cheering and went so crazy that they were jumping out of their seats and cheering for their favorites. They went back to their original spots and stopped for a quick breath. **

"**Haha, nice honey. You can still move as fast as me and you are just as strong as me. I am glad that you haven't forgotten."said DL Mark tiredly. **

**"How can I forget when I am reminded by it from you everyday?"said Godith breathlessly. **

**"Shall we take it to the skies?"asked DL Mark. Godith looked up and saw that it was a clear sky. **

**"Alright let's go."said Godith. They launched off from the ground and were high in the sky. Everyone down bellow was looking. **

**"Wow they are evenly matched. How can I even beat one of them like that?"asked DK Mark. **

**"I got no freaking clue, but there has to be a winner."said Siegfried. **

**Soon another loud noise was heard and Godith and DL Mark were flying around at high speeds. The others were in total shock to see how good their aerial skills are. **

**"Dude, I can't even fly like that!! That is intense!!"said Spyro. **

**"Well me and Bellatrix can since we have mastered it before."said Morrogh. **

**"Yeah cause like, you guys trained with them since you were born...we didn't."said Cynder. They continued watching Godith and DL Mark go at each other with everything they got. They started using their breaths more often. They managed to get a few burns from each other, but it wasn't until their two breaths met and it made a giant fireball in between them. Godith and DL Mark got closer and closer to the center, still using their breaths. **

**"How long can they breath out fire?"asked Ignitus with surprise. **

**"I got no idea."said Nero. Peter and Elanor were also watching the fight. **

**"Who do you think will win, Mom or Dad?"asked Elanor. **

**"I don't know sis, they are both good fighters...but I have to say Dad might win."said Peter. **

**"I agree wit you bro."said Elanor. **

**Godith and DL Mark were close together and still using their breaths at each other. They were so close, that the fireball between them was right in their faces. They felt the intense heat but not one of them broke free. What they hadn't realized is that they were dropping...since their breath contains hydrogen, they also need hydrogen to stay up in the air. The fireball got hotter and hotter until it turned bright white and Godith and DL Mark broke free and got out of the way before the fireball exploded. **

**The crowd ducked for cover as smaller fireballs were sent flying to the ground. Godith and DL Mark both noticed that they were dropping, they slowed down by flapping their wings fast and making a large gust on the ground. They both landed and continued on fighting. Godith and DL Mark were once more moving at fast speeds and soon they hit each other at the same time with the same move. They both flew to the ends of the arena and hit the wall hard. The crowd roared out on cheers and were yelling for both DL Mark and Godith. **

**'Damn, what will it take to finish this match? I might as well end this with a 'KaMeHaMeHa Wave' thought DL Mark. **

**'Shit, Mark is tough for me to beat. I guess I will end this with a 'KaMeHaMeHa Wave' thought Godith. With both of them thinking of the same idea, they both turned their hands into position and they both spoke the words. **

**"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!'said both DL Mark and Godith. The beams fired and they both met in the center. It caused a powerful shockwave that knocked people out of their seats. They all got back up and were shocked. They saw the two beams, meeting each other in the middle while Godith and DL Mark did everything they could to overpower one another. Godith screamed out and added more energy into her beam. DL Mark screamed out as well and added even more into his beam. **

**DL Mark's beam slowly pushed back Godith's. Godith screamed out loudly and a flash appeared. Once it was clear, they saw Godith with much more larger horns, spikes, claws, and tail. Electricity was showing off around her body. They also saw how much more power she added into her beam. It looked as if DL Mark was going to lose, until DL Mark yelled out too, and soon he gained more power. His scales turned into a bright red and DL Mark gave all of his power into his beam. It got so powerful that it just shattered Godith's beam and struck her entire body. DL Mark let go and it was over.**

**"The winner is MARK THE DRAGON LORD!!"shouted Leon. **

**DL Mark fell to his knees in exhaustion, but he got back up and looked at where Godith was. There was a large hole in the wall and Godith's body was just outside of the walls. DL Mark ran to her and checked on her. **

**"Godith, Godith!"said DL Mark with worry. He noticed how she had cuts and burns all over her. She was bleeding from her mouth and eyes. She was still alive but she was barely moving. She mumbled a little. DL Mark got down and placed his hand on Godith's chest. He spoke some ancient words and Godith was healed. She opened her eyes and looked at DL Mark. **

**"Godith, are you alright?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Yes I am fine my love. That was fun. You just gave it a little too much at the end."said Godith while getting up. **

**"Hehe, yeah I know. Sorry about that though, hope that you won't be mad at me for that."said DL Mark. **

**"Now you know that I won't. I am glad that you advanced to the next match. The Final Match against Mark the Dragon King. If you win, I got a surprise for you once we get back to the Temple."said Godith in a sexy voice. DL Mark looked at her in shock. **

**"You serious?" **

**"Yes, I am dead serious."said Godith. **

**"What happens if I lose?"asked DL Mark. **

**"I make sure you are tortured so bad that you cry."said Godith in a evil voice. **

**"If there is a tie?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Well then I would be happy for both of you."said Godith. **

**"Ok then, time for me and DK Mark to see who is the better one."said DL Mark. He kissed Godith and went back to the basement.**

**There he met DK Mark in his dragon form. **

**"Hey man, nice fight. I was wondering what would happen if there was a tie. I was also wondering on how I would beat one of you guys. You are tough. You might as well be better then me."said DK Mark. **

**"Hehe, let's start of with something simple."said DL Mark as he returned back to his half-dragon self. **

**"Let's us test our sword skills first, then we can test our fighting skills, then our dragon skills."said DL Mark. DK Mark returned to his normal form as well. **

**"Sounds good to me."said DK Mark. They waited until Leon began to speak. **

**"Now that is a match that we can all remember for the rest of our lives. This next match will truly be something for us to remember forever."said Leon. The crowd cheered in agreement. **

**"This is the Final Match until we name our new Fighting Champion!! It is Mark the Dragon King Vs Mark The Dragon Lord!!"**


	36. Dragon King Vs Dragon Lord Final Match

**Chapter 35-(Dragon King Vs Dragon Lord;Final Match)**

Author's Note: Here it is!! The Final Match!! Dragon King Vs Dragon Lord!! R&R

"**That's our que, good luck Mark."said DK Mark. **

**"You too, Mark."said DL Mark. They shook hands and went to their spots. The floor rose and they were in the arena. The crowd cheered for their favorites and the bets were much more higher then any other bets that were in. **

**"I am betting 500 bucks that DK Mark will win."said Nero. **

**"Oh yeah? I am betting 5K that DL Mark will win."said Godith. The highest bets were in and the match began. **

**DL Mark pulled out his fire sword and DK Mark pulled out his sword. The two bowed and rushed at each other. Just as they met, it was a thunder storm. **

**"Ah shit, we still going to go up?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Yes we are."said DL Mark. Time seemed to slow town for DL Mark as the rain poured down across his face, cooling his over-heated body. He closed his eyes as DK Mark was about to strike him. DL Mark raised his sword and blocked the blow with his eyes close. DK Mark was wondering if there was something wrong with DL Mark. DL Mark raised his hand and a lighting struck his hand. DK Mark looked away and thought that DL Mark was injured. He looked again and saw DL Mark holding an electric sword in his hand. It had a yellow shine and it had a constant glow or pulse. **

**"Let's see how good you are with two swords."said DL Mark. **

**"I don't have another sword."said DK Mark. A sword appeared next to DK Mark and it was blue blade. When he touched it, it felt cold, but he still took it. **

**"Alright now we can fight."said DK Mark. **

**DK Mark charged at DL Mark with his ice and elemental sword, while DL Mark charged at him with his fire and electric sword. The two swung at each other and all four of them met and created a large spark and flash. DK Mark struggled to gain the upper hand, while DL Mark wasn't even trying. **

**'Shit, he's strong!'thought DK Mark. DL Mark pushed him back and charged at him with his electric sword. DK Mark didn't see it coming and was struck in the arm. He felt a nasty shock and his arm was trembling. The cut wasn't deep it just slashed off his skin but the effect was nasty. **

**"Ahhhhhhh shit!! Do all of your swords have a special effect?"asked DK Mark. DL Mark struck DK Mark once more with his fire sword on the other arm. DK Mark screamed in pain as he felt his skin burn. **

**"AHHHHHHHH!! I take that as a yes!!"said DK Mark in pain. DL Mark raised both of his swords and just as he was about to bring them down on him, DK Mark raised both of his swords and blocked it. It created such a loud noise and flash that DK Mark was blind for a while. When he was able to see again, he looked at his swords. He noticed that the ice sword was completely shattered by the fire sword and it melted. While his elemental sword, was thrown all the way to the other side of the arena and electricity ran through it. **

**"Wow, you are a swordmaster."said DK Mark with surprise. **

**"Thank you, I get that a lot these days. Now let us test our fighting skills without the swords. Don't worry I will fix your elemental sword."said DL Mark as he threw his two swords to the side and struck the wall. DK Mark got back up and got ready in his fighting position. **

**"Bring it."he said.**

**"As you wish, lad."said DL Mark.**

**DL Mark charged at DK Mark and the two both blocked each others punches and kicks. They weren't able to hit one another until DK Mark got around DL Mark and kicked him in his knees. DL Mark fell, and DK Mark grabbed him by his tail. **

**"Gotcha."said DK Mark. **

**"Nice try."said DL Mark as he jumped and swung DK Mark around and then he threw him to the wall. DK Mark staggered around but then DL Mark appeared behind him and elbowed him hard, making DK Mark to go flying across the field. DL Mark re-appeared again and hit him once more. Soon, DK Mark was a rag doll to DL Mark. The crowd was in shock and were surprised to see that DK Mark was losing to DL Mark. **

**Yulie was watching from the seats began to worry. **

**"I just hope DL Mark won't seriously hurt him."said Yulie. **

**"He won't, he will make it and win."said Sparx. Godith couldn't help but laugh at Sparx's comment. **

**"What did I say something funny?"asked Sparx. **

**"Yes you did. If I had a penny for every time I heard that, I would be as rich as DL Mark."said Godith. The others looked around at each other confused. **

**"What she means is that every time DL Mark fought, he always won, he never lost, right sis?"asked Cynder. **

**"That is correct."said Godith. **

**"Whoa, not once? He didn't even lose in video games?"asked Dante. **

**"Nope not even video games. If anything he plays the games at the most craziest level and he still wins even though he is near-dead like 500 times."said Godith. Yulie had a even more worried face. **

**'Hang in there my love. You will make it and beat DL Mark.'thought Yulie.**

**DK Mark felt nothing but pain all over his body once DL Mark slammed him to the ground after being punched and kicked around for nearly a minute. He couldn't believe DL Mark's power and fighting skills. "Do you ever become tired?"asked DK Mark as he staggered back up in pain. **

**"No not really, I only become tired in like...100,000 years."said DL Mark with a smile. DK Mark gave out a groan. **

**"Oh man what does it take to beat you?" **

**"I never lost in anything."said DL Mark. The crowd nearly fell out of their seats when they heard this. DK Mark almost fell back down. **

**"WHAT?! You saying that for the past 15 billion years, you have not even lost once?!" **

**"Yep. Zipo." said DL Mark.**

**"Did you ever had ties?" **

**"Hardly any ties. Maybe like 5 ties in my life but 0 losses."said DL Mark. **

**"Great, not only that, I am suppose to fight you in dragon form. In a THUNDER STORM!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"shouted DK Mark. **

**"Let me think about that. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no?"replied DL Mark with a smile. **

**"Fine if you say so."said DK Mark. He turned into his dragon form. They all watched at how DL Mark turned into his dragon form. He flapped his wings and rose into the air. A bright flash surrounded him and soon he was in his full-dragon mode. **

**DL Mark stood in front of DK Mark. The crowd gasped to see the size difference. DK Mark was only half as big as DL Mark. **

**"Whoa...shit...I am so screwed."said DK Mark. **

**"Hehe, I am bigger then you in human form and bigger then you in dragon form. Shall we go up?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Alright, let's just finish this once and for all and see who is the better dragon."said DK Mark. They both flew up into the air and began to fight.**

**They flew into each other and exchanged claws. DK Mark struck first at DL Mark, leaving a large scratch across his chest. DL Mark made a quick dive and flew back up behind DK Mark and slashed him with his tail. DK Mark roared out in pain as a lighting strike appeared. **

**"MARK!!"shouted Yulie. She was worrying a lot about her boyfriend. She felt a hand being but on her shoulder. She turned to see Cynder. **

**"Yulie, stop worrying. DK Mark will be fine after the match. Remember that DL Mark can heal him and he will be back to normal."said Cynder. **

**"I guess you are right."said Yulie. They continued on watching as the two dragons continued to fight in the skies. **

**DK Mark had a hard time to hit DL Mark. Reason why was of the size advantage. DK Mark had lots of scratches, cuts, and bruises. DL Mark had a few cuts, bruises, and scratches. DK Mark thought of an old move that he always knew how to do. He was going to unleash his elemental fury on DL Mark. **

**'That should hurt him a lot.'thought DK Mark. He continued on building up his energy and waited for the best time to strike. DL Mark flew high into the storm and then he went flying back down, straight at DK Mark. DK Mark knew that now was the time to unleash his Fury. Just as DL Mark was about to hit him, DK Mark unleashed his Elemental Fury at DL Mark. It hit DL Mark perfectly as he roared in pain and was falling. He was bleeding from his right side of the chest. DK Mark watched from above as DL Mark got closer and closer to the ground. Just as it looked as if DL Mark was going to crash, he pulled up and flew straight back up. The crowd cheered on for DL Mark while DK Mark was in shock. **

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"shouted DK Mark in shock. **

**"How the hell did he manage to survive that?!"asked Falzar in shock. Even Godith was surprised. **

**"I swear to God, he would've lost. I myself have no idea on how he survived that too." They continued watching in shock. DL Mark regained flight but he felt his energy building up. He was clutching his wound on his chest. **

**'Damn, that was powerful. I think one of my hearts stopped. Now I will show him my Fury.'thought DL Mark.**

**DL Mark flapped his wings faster and harder and flew to DK Mark. He was also flying around. DL Mark had an evil smile and he caught DK Mark by the tail, with his mouth. The crowd gasped in shock and thought that DK Mark was for sure going to be dead. DL Mark bit down on DK Mark as he screamed in pain and he felt the bones crack underneath DL Mark powerful jaws. DL Mark then rubbed his bloodied hand across DK Mark's back and let him go. **

**"Try getting out of this one."said DL Mark. DK Mark flew but he was still in pain. He looked at DL Mark with confusion. **

**"What do you mean?" He felt his back begin to burn. He roared so loud in pain that the crowd below covered their ears. **

**"What is going on up there?"asked Spyro. Godith looked at DK Mark and noticed the blood on his back was bubbling. **

**"The red blood covered across his back is acid. The only ones that got acid for blood are my kids, me and DL Mark."said Godith. **

**"What, what, WHAT?! You saying that your blood is acid?!"asked Nick in surprise. **

**"****Yes, we can even control our blood to burn through someones' body or not. Sometimes we just make the blood burn on the person's skin."said Godith. Yulie had tears in her eyes. DK Mark was falling down while DL Mark went up higher and higher into the air. **

**DK Mark crashed onto the ground, with the blood on his back still burning. Everyone looked up at where DL Mark went. **

**"Where did he go?"asked Nero. Godith thought about it for a while before she finally realized what DL Mark was doing. **

**"Oh boy...He seriously can't be doing this."said Godith with worry. **

**"Do what?"asked Ignitus. Godith gulped before she was able to answer. Bellatrix looked at her mother. She knew that look. **

**"Oh my God, you're saying that Dad is going to-" **

**"Yes he is sweetheart. He is." Bellatrix placed her hand over her mouth. **

**"What? What is DL Mark going to do to my love?!"asked Yulie with worry. **

**"Daddy is going to crash and burn onto DK Mark."said Peter. Yulie gasped and broke into tears. Sedro hugged her and tried calming her down. "What is he going to do?"asked Dante. **

**"DL Mark is going to do 'Meteorite' on DK Mark."said Godith. **

**DL Mark reached his height. He looked around and saw the empty space. **

**"Ah good old space. Time to end this. I want to know if he can survive this, which he probably will not."said DL Mark. He flew out more into empty space and felt that his speed increase dramatically. He flew out for a few more minutes while DK Mark was still squirming in pain from the blood on his back. Leon came to the others and asked. **

**"Where is DL Mark?" "Up in space by now, about to turn around and come crashing down onto DK Mark, blowing the entire arena ground into bits."said Godith. "We might as well get people out of here."said Spyro. A small hum was heard. **

**"What was that?"asked Cynder. Godith got up to check. She tried sticking her hand out into the arena, only to be stopped before the fence. **

**"A barrier is placed around. Guess we can stay and watch the blast."said Godith. **

**DL Mark turned around and noticed how the world looked like. **

**"Now why does this remind of me of planet Earth. It seriously looks like Earth 450 million years ago. All connected as one."said DL Mark to himself. DL Mark flew back to Earth faster then before. He reached the atmosphere and he felt a burn around him. **

**"Here goes nothing."said DL Mark. He straightened himself out and continued on flying down. Soon there was a bright fire around him and he felt his speed increase. Godith looked up and noticed him coming down. **

**"Here he comes. Brace yourself DK Mark."said Godith. The blood on DK Mark's back stopped burning and he was laying on his back. He looked and noticed the bright flash. **

**"Oh for Fu..." Just before he finished his sentence, a powerful and loud crash was heard and a bright flash filled the arena. A giant shock wave was felt and everyone was sent flying to the walls. A large beam shot up to the sky and disappeared. When the smoke cleared and everyone was back on their feet, they saw a crater about 50 feet, with DL Mark standing over DK Mark. DL Mark's dragon body was sizzling and was burning. **

**"The winner is Mark THE DRAGON LORD!!"said Leon. The crowd cheered and applauded DL Mark. **

**DL Mark got down next to DK Mark and checked on him. **

**"Hey, King Mark...you alive?"asked DL Mark. He shook him and DK Mark surprisingly moved and mumbled. **

**"I take that as a yes. Don't worry folks, Mark the Dragon King is alive."said DL Mark with a smile. The crowd cheered and Yulie jumped into the crater. She rolled down, and ran to DK Mark. **

**"Mark?! MARK!! Are you alive?! Please be alive!!"said Yulie. **

**"Didn't I just say that he was alive?"asked DL Mark. DK Mark opened his eyes and looked at Yulie. **

**"Hey Yulie, I'm alright. I can hardly feel my body. I can only move my head. I think all the bones in my body are broken."said DK Mark softly. DL Mark placed a hand on DK Mark's chest and healed him. **

**"Thanks man. That was a good fight. Guess you are impossible to beat."said DK Mark. **

**"I am not impossible to beat. I am NEAR-impossible to beat. I can still lose in some way. Nothing is impossible. It is always doable."Said DL Mark with a smile. **

**"Hey, Lord Mark!"shouted Leon. DL Mark looked at Leon. **

**"Catch!"said Leon. Leon tossed the Fighting Championship Belt at DL Mark. He caught it and looked at it. It was made from pure solid gold and it had his names written in black, '_MARK THE DRAGON LORD' _It also had the words Fighting Arena Champion. DL Mark held it up with pride and the crowd cheered. DL Mark looked down at DK Mark. **

**"Hey you deserve this too."he said. DL Mark picked him up and gave DK Mark the title. DK Mark held it up with pride as well and the crowd cheered for him as well. **

**"Come on, let us go home and celebrate."said DL Mark. **

Author's Note: Phew! That was a long one to type. Yet it was fun to type it up! Hope you liked it! R&R plz. Damn 2,866 words. Wow.


	37. Celebration

**Chapter 36-(Celebration)**

**This Chapter contains a couple of sex scenes. Reader Discretion is Advised. Skip this chapter if you are not mature enough.**

**A few hours went by and everyone was back at the Temple, celebrating DL Mark's win as champion. They have checked on Hunter and it turns out that Hunter has awaken and Ash was taking care of him. Not only that, Leon and some of his friends arrived to celebrate as well. **

**"How many people are going to come and celebrate?"asked Kyrie, Nero's girlfriend. **

**"We still got our friends, human friends to arrive as well."said DK Mark. **

**"Now that is a lot of people to come to a party."said Sparx. **

**"Yeah I know, at least this will be fun."said Cynder. In a few minutes more people arrived. DK Mark greeted his human friends and he showed them DL Mark and his family. They met them all and were excited to see and hear about how they got to the Dragon Realms. Soon the Temple was filled up with people that they all knew and they celebrated. Music was playing, there were lots of foods, and lots of activities to do. Spyro, Cynder, Masami, Wagner, Peter, Elanor, Sedro, Sparx, Ash, Hunter, Falzar, Elva, Lumina, Raven, Yulie, Kyrie, Dante, Nick, DK Mark, Siegfried, Nero, Bellatrix, and Morrogh, were all dancing with the others. **

**"Hey has anyone seen DL Mark and Godith?"asked Spyro. They looked around and DL Mark and Godith were no where in sight. **

**"Want me to check and see if they are in their room?"asked Cynder. **

**"Yeah, I'll go with you, so you don't get lost."said Spyro. **

**Spyro and Cynder went together to see where DL Mark and Godith was. They walked around the Temple to see if they were anywhere else. Soon they both decided to go and see if they are in their room. **

**"Aw man, where can they be? I want to get back to the party and celebrate."said Spyro. **

**"I know me too. Let's just run to their room and see if they are there."said Cynder. **

**"Wait, what if they are...you know."said Spyro. Cynder looked at him with a smile. **

**"You know what I am thinking?"asked Cynder. Spyro knew what she was thinking. **

**"Sex right?" **

**"Uh-huh. I have also been thinking of having another child."said Cynder as she got closer to Spyro and rested her head on his shoulder. **

**"I want to see a little version of me. You got yourself a son that looks like you, Spyro. Now I want a daughter that looks like me."said Cynder. **

**"We have Masami."said Spyro. **

**"I know but Masami has both of our looks. She has your eyes, horns, tail, and wings, while she has my body structure."said Cynder. She got a little closer and began kissing him romantically on the mouth. Spyro kissed back at her and they kept on kissing passionately for about a minute until they heard some one coming from behind. They broke up from each other and waited to see who it was. It was Wagner. **

**"What are you doing here son?"asked Spyro. **

**"Nothing Dad, I am just tired and I want to go to sleep. I know where our room is so I will be going. Good night, mom and dad."Said Wagner. Cynder kissed Wagner good night and Spyro also said Good night. They looked at each other once more. **

**"Now where were we?"asked Cynder as she wrapped her arms around Spyro's neck. **

**"We were making out, thinking about having another child, and we were also walking to see if DL Mark and Godith are in their room."said Spyro. **

**"Let us check on them first and then we can have ourselves some fun between us."said Cynder in a sexy voice.**

**Spyro and Cynder continued on walking together with their hands held. They soon reached DL Mark and Godith's room. Spyro was about to knock the door when Cynder stopped him. **

**"I want to hear what they are doing."said Cynder. Spyro gave out a groan but he allowed Cynder to listen. She pressed her ear next to the door and listened. **

**"...Oh Mark, you and your gold. You always surprise me."said Godith. DL Mark looked at her with a smile. **

**"I know that sweetheart. I am just too good for anyone these days."said DL Mark. Cynder kept on listening. She looked at Spyro and he too was listening.**

**"Remember what I told you about the surprise that I was going to give you if you won the gold? Time for me to give it too you."said Godith in a sexy voice. DL Mark threw his championship belt to a chair and soon the two of them were making out. Cynder peeked through the key hole and saw how Godith and DL Mark were kissing each other. **

**"We need to kiss like that."said Cynder. Spyro looked through and also saw how they were kissing. Spyro looked away. **

**"Cynder, I don't find this any fun, really I don't."said Spyro. **

**"Be a man for once Spyro."said Cynder as she looked through the key hole again. **

**"Oh my...Look at them go."said Cynder with a pleasurable smile on her face. She watched as she saw Godith get down on her knees. She felt a nudge. **

**"That's it we are out of here."said Spyro.**

**Cynder got up and looked at Spyro. He looked back at her with a smile. **

**'I know what he is thinking about.'thought Cynder. Spyro left, and Cynder looked once more. She saw Godith and DL Mark in his dragon-form going to their beds. **

**'Shows over.'thought Cynder. She got up and went after Spyro. **

**They both returned to the party and they kept on dancing, drinking, eating, and playing around. They kept on partying for about 4 more hours until everyone was falling asleep. **

**"Did you guys check on DL Mark and Godith?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Yes we did."said Spyro. "What were they doing?"asked Siegfried. Spyro and Cynder exchanged each other looks. **

**"Whoa, they are-" **

**"-having sex."filled in Cynder. DK Mark, and the others were quiet. **

**"DL Mark is in his dragon form by the way."said Cynder. **

**"Oh ok. I was wondering is he really screwing her in his regular form or dragon-form. Wait a minute how do you know all of this?"asked Nero. Spyro pointed to Cynder. **

**"Wow Cynder, you go girl."said Yulie. Spyro was in absolute shock. **

**"What the hell? Since when do you guys care about looking at two people screwing each other? Damn this is messed up. I am out of here."said Spyro he got up and left. **

**"Did he look as well?"asked Nick. **

**"A little bit before he felt 'uncomfortable'"said Cynder. The group laughed and they all said good night and went to their rooms. **

**Cynder walked back with Masami, Peter and Elanor. As they arrived to the room Peter and Elanor were staying in with their parents, they heard Godith moaning and DL Mark roaring. **

**"Uhhhhhhhhh I guess you kids can stay with us for the night."said Cynder. **

**'Damn 4 hours and they still going at it? They must be desperate or something.'thought Cynder. Peter and Elanor looked at each other, and covered their ears. Masami as well covered her ears. **

**"I am not going to listen to Mom and Dad screwing each other in the middle of the night."said Elanor. **

**"What? I can't hear you."said Peter covering his ear. They followed Cynder and Masami to their room and there they met Spyro sleeping on his bed while Wagner was sleeping on his bed. **

**"So where do you guys want to sleep?"asked Cynder to her niece and nephew. **

**"I don't know. Are the beds big enough for two?"asked Peter. **

**"Only my bed is." **

**"Then we will sleep on the floor. Besides, we brought our sleeping bags."said Elanor holding her sleeping bag. **

**"Ok then, good night little ones. Sweet dreams."said Cynder. She kissed them all good night and they went to sleep. **

**Cynder stayed up for a little longer, watching the kids sleep. Soon she was tired and she went to her bed. She noticed how Spyro was sleeping and she got into bed next to him. Spyro moved a little and she stopped. She thought he was awake, in which case he was. Spyro yawned and looked around. **

**"Oh hey Cynder, where are the kids?"asked Spyro. **

**"Sleeping. DL Mark and Godith are still going at it."said Cynder. Spyro rubbed his eyes. **

**"That's sort of nice to hear."said Spyro. **

**"No it is not. Peter and Elanor are with us and they might as well have nightmares about their parents after hearing them."said Cynder. **

**"They won't, trust me." Spyro yawned once more and looked at Cynder. **

**"Come on let's go to sleep and what did you say before? You wanted to have a little fun just between you and me?"asked Spyro. **

**"I did but...not with the kids around. Maybe some other time. Maybe after all of this fighting against this new evil, we might have sex. Maybe earlier. As far as I know, I just want to sleep. Good night Spyro."said Cynder she kissed him and Spyro kissed her back. **

**"The same with you."he said. They both went to sleep, thus ending their celebration.**

Author's Note: Don't worry, you guys will se Spyro and Cynder have sex...again. Read 'Rise of The Dragons' Chapter 34 if you want to see some action between Spyro and Cynder. R&R plz.


	38. Demitri's True Color

**Chapter 37-(Demitri's True Color)**

**As everyone was sleeping, at the lair of the four original guardians, Demitri was the only one who was still awake. He had a plan to get his revenge on all of them, and it indeed was a really good evil idea. Demitri got up out of his bed, out of his room and walked to the pool of visions. He looked into the green water and noticed how everyone was having a fun time celebrating and sleeping. Demitri for once felt...happy. The pool of visions changed and he looked at all of the people he wanted to get revenge on. He noticed DL Mark and Godith sleeping together peacefully. **

**'A...happy...couple.'thought Demitri. The Dark Aura started to go away from him. He looked at Spyro and Cynder, and they too, were sleeping peacefully with the children. Demitri had tears in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them off so that if anyone came in, they wouldn't notice. **

**'They are so happy together. One big family. I wish I had a mom, not just being born from some seed from dad. Maybe there is someone who really does care about me.'thought Demitri. The scales that were once black, changed colors and Demitri's true color were shown. Demitri's scale were purple, just like his father Malefor, and the others, Falzar, Spyro, and Wagner. His underbelly was the same color as Spyro's and his horns were more straighter then Spyro's. Demitri felt...good. Not evil as he was always to be. He looked on more for the others. DK Mark and Yulie, Nero and Kyrie, Falzar and Elva. **

**'I wish...I was just...like them...have a family that will care for me...not just start working and become evil and kill everyone. I want to have a family as well.' thought Demitri. **

Author's Note: I know this is a short one, a really short one, but I had no idea what to type. Anyways hope you liked it. R&R.


	39. Father & Son & Brother

**Chapter 38-(Father & Son & Brother)**

**Demitri was about to turn around when the pool turned into a dark color. Demitri looked at it again and soon two large red eyes appeared. Demitri jumped back in fear. **

**"Do not be afraid my son..."spoke the voice. **

**"D-Dad?"asked Demitri. "Yes my son, it is me your father Malefor."spoke Malefor. **

**"Dad, I am so happy to see your...eyes."said Demitri. **

**"I know what you are thinking of son, that I would appear more in my dragon form. I can't due to where I am by those filthy dragon couples, Mark and Godith."said Malefor in an angry voice. Demitri remembered when he looked at DL Mark and Godith. They were happy together. **

**"You looked in the Pool of Visions at them didn't you Demitri?"asked Malefor. **

**"Yes father, I did. They are happy together along with the others."said Demitri. His scales were still purple. **

**"Yes I know that as well. There is a pool of visions down here as well. I want you to turn back to your original self Demitri."spoke Malefor with a serious voice. **

**"W-W-Why?"asked Demitri. Malefor's eyes glowed more red. **

**"Don't question about my commands...You what I tell you to do."said Malefor.**

**"But Dad, I have this feeling and I feel...good and happy for once."said Demitri. Demitri thought his father would yell at him and wake the others up. Instead the Dark Master spoke in a calm voice. **

**"I had that feeling as well son. I know how it is and I understand. These idiots that you stay with...they don't understand what it means to have feelings."said Malefor. Demitri thought about it and his father was right. Keldor and the others make fun of Tyranus and they make him nearly fight them. **

**"I know what you mean Dad. They make fun of this one dragon all the time."said Demitri.**

**Demitri looked at his father's eyes. **

**"I wish I met you in person Dad."said Demitri. Tears rolled down his face. He looked away and cried softly.**

**"Demitri...my son...listen to me. When I return...you and I will be together along with your brother."said the Dark Master. Demitri stopped crying and looked at Malefor. **

**"Brother?"asked Demitri with surprise. **

**"They did not tell you?"asked Malefor. **

**"No they didn't. I didn't even think I had a brother."said Demitri. **

**"No matter, it will be better if you hear it from me. Anyways, you know that female dragon Elva, the mother of Spyro, Raven, and Lumina, yes?"asked Malefor. **

**"Yes I do Dad. What's this got to do with her?"asked Demitri. **

**"Well, she is the mother of your brother, and not one of them knows about it."said Malefor. **

**"Let me guess, during your rein of terror up here, while DL Mark and the other were gone, you caught Elva, send her to Hell and you forced her to have sex with you and then you send her back home and a few months later she lays an egg and it hatches and it is a boy, my brother and she takes care of him for God knows how long before my brother acted more and more evil and soon he made Elva leave him, even though Elva didn't want to leave him, but she left anyways and then they came back, my brother is in hiding, they fight and send you back to Hell, and then he comes out of hiding, seeking revenge as well. Right Dad?"asked Demitri. The Dark Master laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh, more like a happy laugh. **

"**Hahaha, yes that is true. You know that the one controlling Falzar was just a fake."said Malefor. **

**"Yes I know that Dad, they mentioned it to me...the Dark God and the very first guardians, along with some human and another dragon."said Demitri. **

**"I know them as well Demitri. Listen...you must find your brother. His name is Lethek. Remember that name my son. When I return...NOTHING WILL STOP US!!"said the Dark Master in an evil voice. Demitri's scales turned black as well and he was again evil. **

**"Yes father, I agree with you. I will find Lethek my brother. Together, we will get our revenge, and then we will bring you back from Hell once more."said Demitri in a evil voice. **

**"Hahaha, yes you do that my son. I will watch be watching you. Good-bye Demitri."said the Dark Master, and the Pool of Visions, changed back to its original color. Demitri turned around and went back to his room to sleep. **

**'I will find you brother, once I do and free father, nothing will stop us!!'**

Author's Note: Now that Demitri knows he has a brother, what will he do when he finds his long lost brother Lethek? R&R plz.


	40. Demitri's Search for Lethek

Author's Note: Sorry that I wasn't able to update for a while. I was gone away camping, which obviously sucked. Anyways I know this chapter is short but really who cares. Lol R&R.

**Chapter 39-(Demitri's Search For Lethek)**

**The next day came by, and Demitri was the first one to be awake. He got out of his room and met with the others that were in the main room. There was a large table and there were also chairs. Demitri took his seat next to Mephiles and The Dark God. Food was brought in by goblins. They were served with dead human bodies and animals, all well roasted. They all grabbed what they wanted to eat and began to talk. **

**"So Demitri, we all know that you had a nice conversation with your father, Malefor. What was it about?"asked Keldor. Demitri looked at him. **

**"How did you know?" he asked. **

**"We can all feel Malefor's powers, Demitri, you should know that by now."said Marlice. **

**"I guess you guys should know. This is a great idea as a matter of fact. I talked with Father the other night and he told me that I have a half-brother, Lethek. He is the son of Elva, Spyro's mother. He told me everything and that I should go and find Lethek. Once I do, then nothing will be able to stop us!! Not even DL Mark will stop us!! For we will be too powerful for him to handle with. We take DL Mark out first, then the others we will kill them with ease."said Demitri. They all agreed with his plan. **

**"So how will you find your brother?"asked Zardus. **

**"The Dark God will help me, yes?"said Demitri looking at the Dark God. **

**"I will gladly help you Demitri on your quest for revenge and bringing back your father."said the Dark God. They quickly finished eating and left the lair. **


	41. Brother's Meet

**Chapter 40-(Brothers Meet)**

**Demitri flew with the Dark God. Not one of them has spoke to each other for a few minutes until the Dark God spoke. **

**"Demitri, do you even know where your brother is?"asked the Dark God. **

**"No, not really. Father didn't tell me where he would be. He just told me to go out and find him."said Demitri. A few seconds later, Demitri was attacked from the side and he felt being dragged down to the ground with fast speed. He crashed to the ground and looked. He saw a black dragon, that was two times bigger then him, standi****ng over him. He felt his dark energy and power. Demitri knew that he had found Lethek, since he knew that he looked almost like Spyro. **

**"Lethek!! My Brother!! Get off of Me!!"ordered Demitri. Lethek looked at him with a confused look. **

**"Brother? The only brother that I know of is that stupid purple dragon Spyro. The so called Savior of the World."said Lethek. Lethek was face to face with Demitri. **

**"There is no way in Hell that you are my brother. I might as well kill you right now."said Lethek. The Dark God changed forms and he was Malefor the Dark Master. Lethek looked and got off of Demitri. **

"**Father!! I am glad to see you!!"said Lethek happily. Demitri got up as well and looked. **

**"Dad!!"he said. **

**"He is NOT YOUR FATHER!!"spoke Lethek monstrously. Malefor walked to Lethek and slashed him across the face, leaving a nasty wound on his cheek. **

**"Don't you EVER, speak to your younger brother like that!! EVER!!" shouted Malefor. **

**"Yes father I understand. I am sorry."said Lethek with his head down. **

**"Don't tell me your sorry...tell your brother you are sorry."said Malefor. **

**"But dad, how is he my brother? Better yet, how come I wasn't told that I had another brother? A Half-brother?"asked Lethek. **

**"I guess I should tell you."said Malefor. **

**Malefor tole Lethek everything about Demitri, about he is the one destined to destroy the world and seek revenge on those who sent him back to Hell. After everything was told, Lethek ran to Demitri and hugged him. **

**"Brother!! My sweet younger brother!! I am sorry about what has happened earlier, I didn't really think that you were my brother."said Lethek with joy. **

**"Yes I know that Lethek. I accept your apology."said Demitri with a smile on his face. Malefor turned back into the Dark God and the Dark God was back. **

**"Well at least I was able to get Malefor here to straighten things out, now you two both know what to do. You two must work together, along with the others and find a way to bring your father back from Hell. Go now. If you manage to encounter one of those fools that you want to seek revenge on...kill them. Come on you two, we have much work to do."said the Dark God. Demitri and Lethek flew off with the Dark God and returned to the lair.**

Author's Note: Uh Oh...Now that Demitri and Lethek have met...what will Spyro and his friends and family do next?! R&R plz.


	42. Plan to Bring Back Malefor

**Chapter 41-(Plan to Bring back Malefor)**

**They soon all returned to the lair and Lethek was greeted by everyone. **

**"Welcome Lethek to our humble home."spoke Keldor. **

**"It is nice, just sucks that you guys are living in Exile, just like I am. It doesn't matter, we are all here together. Let us talk about on how we plan to bring back Malefor."said Lethek. They went to the meeting room and discussed on how they were planing to bring back Malefor, their king. Little did they know, that Morrogh The Necromancer was watching in the shadows. **

**'Hope that this Lethek guy won't find out that I am here.'thought Morrogh. **

"**Ok so now that we got ourselves a family reunion, let us see what we can do now. We need another Spy for us to use and watch and tell us everything about DL Mark, Spyro and the others."said Tyranus. **

**"No need for that, since Hunter was the spy for a long period of time along with Revan, we are able to watch them with ease, since we can just focus on them and we can see and hear what they are doing. Therefore, we don't jeopardize our plan."said Mephiles. **

**"Ah, good then. The I guess I can use this weapling."said Heldar as he pulled on a rope and Ash the red dragon came out. He had cuts and bruises all over him, and he was crying softly. **

**"That is Ash, the dragon that I tried to seduce him into the dark side. What do you want with him?"asked Demitri. **

**"I was thinking that we could use him as our next Spy, but since we don't need too, I might as well use him for one of my experiments."said Heldar with an evil smile. **

**"You can use him if you want, but he might as well be a good bait for us. One question though...how the fuck did you get him?"asked Lethek. **

**"While these idiots were busy partying, I was wise enough to go the the Temple and kidnap Ash, Spyro's friend."smiled Zardus. **

**"Not bad. You can use him if you want."said the Dark God. Heldar raised his hands and two goblins came out and dragged Ash by the ropes, away from the room. **

**'Whoa, shit. Ash is going to be used for an experiment by Heldar? I might as well start calling him the crazy doctor.'thought Morrogh.**

"**Ok since that is settled, how are we going to bring Malefor back? We brought him back last time by using, Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador's powers and use them to bring him back. How are we going to that, without sacrificing ourselves?"asked Marlice. They were quiet for a while and soon Lethek spoke. **

**"I have an excellent idea. We go to the places that have the four elements, and force the people that live there to mine and dig up the crystals. Once we have enough, we can use these crystals and bring Malefor back."said Lethek. They all agreed to his idea. **

**"I must say brother, you are just as smart as me. Just that you are bigger."said Demitri. **

**"Thanks Demitri."said Lethek. **

"**That is a good idea, now who is going to take over these areas?"asked Tyranus. **

**"I will take over Dante's Freezer and force the people to mine."said Marlice. **

**"I will go to the mountains and force the people their to mine."said Zardus. **

**"I will go that Mountain that constantly spews lava and force those stupid little rat-moles to mine."said Keldor. They all looked at Heldar. **

**"Heldar...where are you going to go?"asked The Dark God. **

**"I will go to Cynder's old Lair. There I will make a lot of experiments and absorb the energy that is given in the sky since there is always a thunder storm."said Heldar. **

**"Good now lets us carry out this plan, and make sure that these idiots don't know what we are doing."said Mephiles. **

**The four of them left to their locations while the others went off to terrorize and seek control of far distance lands. Morrogh meanwhile, went through the shadows and returned to the Temple. He quickly went to DL Mark and found him with the others. **

**"Morrogh, where have you been? We were looking all over for you."said DK Mark. **

**"Listen, we don't have much time. You guys must know."said Morrogh. **

**For the next few minutes, Morrogh told everyone about what Demitri and the others have planned to do. He even told them about Demitri and Lethek. DL Mark looked at Elva, who was sitting next to Falzar with Lumina and Raven in her arms. She had a worried face. **

**"Shit man, you saying that Lethek is Demitri's brother? Damn, this is harder then I think this will be."said Spyro. **

**"I don't know man, this is intense. I thought that the very first guardians were long gone dead. I didn't know that they have been alive after God knows how many years."said DK Mark. **

**"I know, good thing I was trained with Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador." said Falzar. **

**"Thank you Falzar for that comment. It means a lot to me and the others."said Ignitus. **

**"Your welcome Ignitus. Now how are we going to this. Since they are around the world, harnessing the elements."said Falzar. They looked at DL Mark who was thinking hard. **

**"Here is what we will do. Me, Godith, Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, Yulie, Siegfried, Dante, Nero, Sparx, Morrogh, Hunter, and Nick...we will all go and stop these guys."said DL Mark. **

**"Yeah I agree. Time to kick some ass!!"said Dante. **

**A few hours later, they packed their supplies. They were saying good-bye to the others. Spyro and Cynder said good-bye to the whole family, while DK Mark said good-bye to his father Sedro. The others said good-bye as well and soon they left...for a whole new adventure.**


	43. Road To Dante's FreezerMarlice's Tundra

**Chapter 42-(Road To Dante's Freezer/Marlice's Tundra)**

**A few days have gone by, and the guys have been going south all the time. As they kept on going down south, the temperature got colder and daylight became shorter and nighttime was long. They stopped to rest, and bundled themselves up to keep them selves from freezing. **

**"Where are we going?"asked Nero. **

**"We are first going to go to Dante's Freezer, or soon-to-be-known-as Marlice's Tundra and stop Marlice from excavating ice crystals."said DL Mark. They sat around a large camp fire, and tried their best to keep warm. Cynder was close to Spyro, she was resting next to him while Spyro wrapped his left wing around Cynder's cold body. Yulie was hugging DK Mark just to try and stay warm. Dante, Nick, and Nero were being taken care of by Godith. She was used to the cold and her warm body made them feel like they were in a hot bathtub. Morrogh didn't mind the cold for he was used to it as well, but he was still shivering. Hunter wrapped himself up in nice warm blanket. Sparx wings just literally froze and he had to be carried by Spyro. DL Mark was not even shivering. Frost developed on him, but he was still walking as if it was just a stroll in the park on a nice summer day. They ate and soon they unpacked their sleeping bags and slept. **

**DL Mark stayed up and took night watch. He strolled around the campsite making sure that there was not one enemy within 5 miles. Not one enemy appeared, but he was still ready for anything. A few hours later, the temperature's dropped below 0 degrees Fahrenheit. The temperature kept on dropping and dropping until it reached to a temperature of -50 degrees Fahrenheit. DL Mark looked back at the campsite and noticed how all of them were extremely cold and frost was developing all over them. DL Mark walked back to camp and placed a barrier around them all. He re-lit the campfire and the temperature inside the barrier rose back to a warm and cozy 67 degrees Fahrenheit.**

**'That should keep them alive.'thought DL Mark. He walked back out on patrol and his hair color turned into an icy blue. **

**The next day came by, when everyone else was awake, it was still dark. They noticed that it was warm for where they were standing. **

**"Where is DL Mark?"asked Hunter. They looked around and noticed human foot prints in the snow. DL Mark arrived with his new look. **

**"Damn man, what did you get a wicked bad case of frostbite?"asked Nero surprised to see DL Mark's new look. **

**"No, not really. I just change hair color if the temperature is below 0. Anyways how did you guys sleep?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Well thanks to you for the warm barrier, we slept nicely."said Spyro. **

**"Glad to hear that. Now hurry up and eat, it will be a long flight to Marlice's Tundra."said DL Mark. They quickly ate and got ready for the long flight to Marlice's Tundra.**

Author's Note: Got some bad news for you guys...Can't update my story for a while...say like maybe another 4 weeks or so...cuz my computer crashed and i liost everything...plus i am in Europe and i can't update...sorry guys...once i get back in NYC...i will update right away...stay cool.


	44. Marlice's Tundra

Author's Note: Wat up my readers...as you can see another chapter has been added!! But i am stil in Europe. Now read this chapter and plz...R&R.

**Chapter 43-(Marlice's Tundra)**

**Everyone was bundled up and flew of to the Tundra. It was a long cold flight eventualy, but they managed to make it. Once they arrived to Marlice's Tundra, Spyro had flashbacks of when he was here. **

**„I still remember this place. I remember when I was here. I learned to breathe electricity and I also remember saving Volteer." said Spyro. **

**„Yes even I remember this place. I was evil of course…but I still remember this place well." said Cynder. **

**„Does Sparx even remember this place at all?"asked Godith. **

**„Yeah I still do. I remember when Spyro crash landed on the ice." Said Sparx. **

**„Eh, good enough for me." Said Nero. They looked around and saw that Dante's Freezer has changed much. **

**„Let's go in and free the prisoners and stop Marlice."said Yulie. Just as everyone was walking in….DL Mark spoke. **

**„Hold on a second." **

**„What's wrong dude?"asked Sparx. **

**„Ok….#1 don't call me dude…#2….something is watching us." DL Mark said. Everyone looked around and were wondering what was watching them. **

**„Do you see anything?" asked Seigfried. **

**„Nah, man….nothing. Must've left."said DK Mark. They all looked back at DL Mark. **

**„Well?" asked Spyro.**

** „Let's keep moving….who knows what lives in this place…"said DL Mark. The group agreed and they kept on moving. They enetered the place only to find out, that the usual entrances were selaed off with ice. **

**„Whao….what happened to this place?"asked Hunter. **

**„Last time I was here this way was open."said Spyro. **

**„11 years Spyro….that was 11 years ago. 11 years for no one to keep the ice back. Guess the cold took this place back."said Godith. **

**„Let's go look for another way."said Dante. They all agreed and left to find a new way.**

**They kept on walking for 20 minutes until they came across a large valley of ice. **

**„Holy shit."said Nick. **

**„Holy shit indeed…..look at this place!!" said Cynder. The entire group looked and saw a deep ice canyon. On the other side was i giant fortress. **

**„That must be where Marlice is excavating the ice crystals, and holding prisoners."said Spyro. **

**„Yep. Now all we got to do is fly across the canyon and whala…we there."said Sparx. **

**„Not as easy as you think Sparx."said DL Mark. **

**„How come?" asked Sparx. **

**„Well just so you know….if we even think about flying to the fortress…we will be spotted. So the only way to go is…."DL Mark leaned over and looked into the canyon.**

**„…..down." he said. The others looked and noticed how deep it was. **

**„Whoa….I don't want to fall in there."said Sieg. **

**„I agree with you man."said DK Mark. **

**„Anyone got a rope?"asked DL Mark. **

**„I do."said Yulie. She opened her bag and gave DL Mark a long rope. **

**„Thanks." He looked around and tied the rope to a large ice spike. **

**„Ok…here goes nothing." Said DL Mark. DL Mark dove into the canyo****n. **

**„IS HE CRAZY?!"asked Nero. **

**„Nope." Said Godith. The rope was lashing until it stopped. **

**„HEY CAN YOU GUYS HERE ME?!" yelled out DL Mark. **

„**YES WE DO!!" yelled bac Spyro. **

**„OK. START CLIMBING DOW THE ROPE!!" yelled back DL Mark. They all climbed down the rope…that is one by one. They started first with Yulie. One by one thety climbed down the rope. **

**„Hey where is Godith?"asked Cynder. **

**„Oh crap."said DL Mark as he looked up and noticed Godith dropping down on them. He entire group got oit of the way before Godith landed. Godith landed on all fours with ease. More surprisingly…she didn't make one crack on the ice. **

**„You always got to jump huh?" asked DL Mark. **

**„What, it's fun!" she said. **

**„Whatever let's keep moving."said DL Mark. **

Author's note: I no it's short but still at least i updated.


	45. Barroth The Magician

**Chapter 44-(Barroth The Magician)**

**The group stayed close together, for it was cold and dark and it was easy to get lost. **

**„How much further until we reach to the fortress?"asked Nick. **

**„Still got a long way. Be carfeul when you guys step across here. It is really thin ice." Said DL Mark. The ice actualy held all of them and they all walked across. They kept on walking until DL Mark noticed something underneath the ice.**

** „What is it?"asked Morrogh. DL Mark swept the snow off the ice and looked. Something swam across. **

**„There is something beneath the ice….and it is huge."said DL Mark. **

**„Hey it could be…" Before Morrogh was able to finish his sentence….a crack was heard. **

**„Not good!" said DK Mark. **

**„Everyone run to thicker ice….HURRY!!"said DL Mark. The entire group began to run as more and more of the thin ice behind them was starting to crack. They all reached to thicker ice and looked back at the cracked ice. **

**„Damn that was scarry."said Nero. Suddenly the ice blew up and water shot up into the air. **

**„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Sparx and he hid behind Spyro's wing. **

**„What the hell is happening?!"asked Dante. DL Mark looked and noticed that the ice that was shot up into the air….were coming down straight at them. **

**„TAKE COVER!!" he yelled out. The entire group got close to the walls, and watched as the ice shattered onto the ground. Some of the ice were 2x bigger then Godith. The water soon subsided and on the ice walls, was a large dragon. His scales were ice blue. His wings were large. He also had also large well-built body. He had spikes that wee big and pointy and they ran down along his back. He had a cool looking razor sharp horns. His claws were dark blue and sharp. His eyes were slit and red. He gave a loud roar at them and the group was able to see his large and razor shapr teeth and his red tounge. **

„**We are so screwed."said Nick. The ice dragon looked at them all and noticed Morrogh, DL Mark, and Godith. **

**„Is that really you Mark, Godith, and Morrogh?" asked the ice dragon. **

**„Yes it is. It's nice to see you again, Barroth." Said Godith. Barroth got of the walls and landed in front of them. He had a smile on is face and hugged all three of them. **

**„I am so glad to see you three again." Spoke Barroth. **

**„We know that…but save the reunion for later…we got to stop Marlice from excavating th ice crystals." Said DL Mark. **

**„Ok, then. Let us……who are these guys?" asked Barroth. **

**„These guys, are our friends and family. Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, Sparx, Yulie, Siegfried, Nick, Dante, and Nero." Said DL Mark. **

**„Nice to meet you all." Spoke Barroth. Sparx looked at him and fainted. **

**„What's wrong with him?" **

**„Probably scared seeing you like this."said Spyro. Barroth let out a hearty laugh. **

**„Hahahaha, I get that a lot these days." Said Barroth. **

**„What is your full name?"asked Cynder. **

**„My name is Barroth the Magician. Reason why I am called an Ice Magician is I can do lots and lots of pwerful and useful spells." An ape walked by and noticed them. Just as it was about to turn around and run, Barroth shot and ice arrow from his hand. It flew fast and when it hit the ape, the ape exploded and nothing but blood was left. **

**„Whoa….that was awesome."said Nick. „That spell has useful to me since I first learned it. If you want I can teach you guys my magic spells."said Barroth. **

**„We will once we get back to the Temple, but first can we hurry up and get going to the fortress?"asked DK Mark. **

**„Yes let us go." Said Barroth. They all went through the canyon with their new friend Barroth The Magician.**

Author's Note: I do not own Barroth The Magician. He belongs to the game The I of the Dragon...just like Morrogh the Necromencer. His personality is obviously mine.


	46. Decision, Decision, Decision

**Chapter 45-(Decision,Decision, Decision)**

**The group kept on walking for about an hour until they came across 7 different roads. **

**„Which one leads the way to Marlice's Fortress?"asked Spyro. **

**„I may have been here for a while but i really don't know the way. Guess we can all split up and see where these roads go."said Barroth. **

**„How many of us are there?"asked Nero. **

**„14. Funny how it was 14 when the tournament happened."said Cynder. The group laughed in agreement. **

**„Ok, then we all split up. Here…"said DL Mark as he pulled out a bag. He reached in and pulled out a crysal. **

**„These are Comunication Crystals. There is enough for all of us. Just make sure you guys don't lose it. These things don't come cheap."said DL Mark. They all got one and placed it around their necks. **

**„Ok, then, we all got out Coms. Now we see who wants to go with who."said DL Mark. **

**„I'm going with DL Mark."said Spyro. **

**„No you not….I am" said Godith. **

**„No…I am."said Barroth. Soon the whole group began arguing. DL Mark rolled his eyes and gave out a sigh. **

**„Why don't we write our names place them in this bag and we pull out who gets to go with who."said DL Mark. **

**„Eh, Fair enough." They all wrote their names down and placed it in the bag. **

**„Godith starts, since I am being such a gentleman, ladies first."said DL Mark. Godith gave him a kiss and took the bag. She reached in without looking and pulled out Spyro's name.**

** „Guess it's just us two."said Spyro. He walked next to Godith and waited. DK Mark the got the bag. He eached in and pulled out Barroth's Name. **

**„Sweet. I wanted to learn from him his magic spells."said DK Mark. **

**„You will….just that they will be hard."said Barroth. **

**„Hold up a second. Make sure you have the names that you pulled out and yours…so we don't get mixed up."said Sparx. **

**„Since when did you become smart?"asked Nick. They passed the bag around. Hunter was with Sparx. Nick was with Sieg. Nero was with Yulie. Dante and Morrogh, and finaly DL Makr and Cynder. **

**„Ok, since now that we all got ourselfs someone to go with, let's start moving. And be careful. I am not going to be there to save your asses."said DL Mark. They all said good-bye and left and followed the roads. **

A/N: I no it's short but who gives a crap


	47. Ice Breaker

A/N: Here it is the next chapter. R&R plz.

**Chapter 46-(Ice Breaker)**

**A little more over 2 hours have gone by since they all split upand took separate roads. Everyone checked in with each other every 30 minutes. DL Mark was with Cynder and they had taken the worst road. It was very cold, and dangerous. Ice fell down on them and they had to quickly get out of the way. Sometimes the ice cracked beneath DL Mark's feet and he nearly fell into the ice cold water. **

**„Shit….why did we take this road?" he asked to Cynder.**

**„Who else would've? If this is the most dangerous road….then the most skillful survivor or person would go through, right?" she asked. **

**„Guess you are right. Let us watch where we step."said DL Mark.**

**A few more minutes later and the temperature dropped dramaticaly. It was -100 degress Farenheit, and Cynder being a tough dragon as she was, finally felt the effects and began to freeze. She wasn't used to the cold and already she was sick. She started to cough more and more violently and she also had a stuffy nose. DL Mark looked at her and was thinking what can he do to help her. **

**„D-D-Do Y-Y-You Have A-A-Anything warm for M-M-Me?"she asked shiveringly. DL Mark thought for a while. **

**„Yeah I do." He said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a large winter fur coat that fit easily on Cynder. **

**„Feeling better?"asked DL Mark. **

**„Yes, I do. Thank You." She said and she gave him a kiss and they kept on walking.**

**15 minutes later, and everyone checked in. Turns out that everyone was getting ready to sleep and everyone else was alright. Spyro was a little worried when he heard that Cynder started coughing but Cynder told him ot to worry since DL Mark was there to take care of her. DL Mark told the others that since they had taken the worse road possible, they are going to have to keep on moving and find a much more safer place to rest since they were around extremly thin ice. (like half an inch thick.) **

**„Come on Cynder, follow me and don't wonder off on the ice. If you somehow do get lost, just stand and don't move, I will come for you." He said. Cynder agreed and they slowly but surely started walking across the ice.**

**An hour went by and they still haven't reached to safer grounds. **

**„How much longer is this going to take?" asked Cynder. **

**„I don't know, but we got to keep moving. Now be careful walking across here….It nearly gave way under my weight." Said DL Mark. Cynder walked over the ice but as soon as she stepped on the next one, the ice beneath her cracked and she fell into the cold water. **

**„CYNDER!!" yelled DL Mark. He rushed back to where she was but the ice quickly separated and he had to step back. Underwater, Cynder was desperaily trying to stay up. But she didn't know how to swim and the winter fur coat was heavey and she was sinking. Cynder couldn't keep up since the water was very, very cold. (About -30 degress F.) The cold made her muscles weak and tired and her blood ion her vessels were slowly freezing.**

**Meanwhile back on the ice, DL Mark swept off all the snow that was on the ice and looked down to see where she was. **

**'Come on Cynder, where are you?' thought DL Mark with worry. He saw a few bubbles, and he knew that Cynder was sinking. **

**'Shit, guess I am going to have to swim.' Thought DL Mark. He jumped and changed into his dragon form and he dove straight down the ice.**

**Cynder, however had almost given up. The deeper she sank, the more darker and colder it was. She was out of breath and couldn't survive anymore. She struggled to swim back up but it was no use. She felt her lungs being filled up with water and soon she passed out. DL Mark was swimming furiously undewater. He spotted Cynder and thought it was too late. He swam to her and took of the heavy fur coat. He held Cynder around him, and he used his powerful tail to quickly reach the surface. He shot out of the water and landed. He quickly laid Cynder down and began CPR. **

**„Cynder, CYNDER!! Come on Cynder, please wake up!!" He gave her mouth to mouth and kept on trying. **

**„Wake up Cynder, Come on WAKE UP!!" He gave her mouth to mouth once more. Cynder coughed up water and soon she breathed again.**

**DL Mark had a smile on his face. **

**„Cynder, Cynder, can you hear me?" he asked. Cynder looked at him and was breathing ver fast. DL Mark knew that she had caught Hypothermia, and he tried his best to keep her warm. He wrapped himself around Cynder and stay on her. **

**„W-W-W-What A-A-Are Y-Y-Y-You D-D-D-Doing?"she asked. **

**„Since you have been in the cold water fo a long time, your body has been going into shock. Your heart is pumping your blood furiously due to the cold and it is trying to keep you warm. If the Heart works to quickly…..it could fail and you be dead. If you don't get heat soon enough you would die from the severe cold. That is why I am on you. Giving you my body heat. Keeping you alive."said DL Mark with worry. He looked directly into Cynder's eyes. Her eyes were moving quickly and she was still breathing fast. He felt her pulse and it was also fast. He stayed on her for 5 minutes until she breathed easier and her pulse was back to normal. **

**„Feeling better?"asked DL Mark. **

**„Yes I do, and thank you so much for saving me."she said. She grabbed his head and brought it close to her's and she was goving him a long and passtionet kiss. DL Mark kissed back, but soon they stopped. **

**„Thanks I guess."said DL Mark. „Your welcome, now can you get off of me?" asked Cynder. DL Mark quickly got off and Cynder got back up.**

„**Now that we are on thicker ice, can we rest for the night?"asked Cynder. **

**„Yeah, after what just happened I guess we should rest." Said DL Mark. **

**„HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed someone. DL Mark and Cynder looked around to see no one around them. **

**„You two are such fools. More like lovebird fools." Spoke the voice. Cynder was a little mad after that comment. **

**„Who are you?! Show your self!!" she yelled. **

**„I am up here, Cynder." Spke the voice. They both looked and saw Marlice standing on top of a ice wall. **

**„Marlice…..about time you showed up." Said DL Mark. **

**„Yes about time indeed. Hate to end it this way, but I have o get back to work on excavating the ice crstals. Oh, I almost forgot…." He smashed the wall with his tail and snow and ice fell. **

**"Enjoy your stay. AHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Marlice evily and flew off. **

**„Cynder look out!!" said DL Mark. He grabbed Cynder and held her to the ground, while snow and ice piled on top of them. **


	48. A Little Surprise

**Chapter**** 47-(A Little Surprise)**

**Cynder woke up and looked around where she was. She noticed that a small ice cave has formed around them. She looked at DL Mark and he was on top of her...again. **

**"Must you always be on top of me?"asked Cynder. DL Mark did not answer. **

**"Mark?" she shook him a little, and he still did not answer. **

**"Mark?!" she shook him harder and he still did not answer. **

**'Great, I got a knocked out brother-in-law, who is on top of me and we are trapped inside this cave. Might as well try and get out.' thought Cynder. Cynder tried to get out but her hand was stuck. She pulled out her hand and noticed that it was covered in blood. However...it wasn't her blood. She moved more and got out. She got up and looked around the cave. Only little light was being shown, giving off a light blue light inside. Cynder looked at DL Mark. She gasped in horror as she saw a large icicle wedged in his neck. **

**"Oh my God! NOOOOOO!!' she cried and ran to him.**

**"NOOO! Please don't be dead...PLEASE!! Don't leave me in this mess." cried Cynder as she held DL Mark's head in her arms. **

**"I will always love you." cried Cynder and she kissed DL Mark one more time and she turned away and cried more.**

**'Now I am all alone with no way of getting out of here and no one to take care of me.'thought Cynder. Cynder cried a lot and soon she began coughing violently once more, coughing up blood. **

**"Oh My God!! I am surely going to die!!" cried Cynder. She tried to dig out, but it was no use. The ice walls inside were strong and they did not break from Cynder's claws, tail, and horns. **

**'Wait a minute. I can use the crystals and call for help!'thought Cynder. She grabbed her chest only to realize that her crystal was gone. **

**'Shit, must've lost it when I fell.'thought Cynder. She looked back at DL Mark's dead dragon body. She went to him and lifted his head to see if he had his crystal on him as well. He didn't.**

**'Fuck! Jus great. I am sick and I am starting to cough a lot worse. My brother-in-law is dead, I lost the crystal and there is no way for me to communicate or call for help. Now I am trapped here. No way of escaping. Guess it will be the end for me soon.' thought Cynder. She thought about it and cried more. She was never going to see her loved ones again. Her husband Spyro, her two kids, Masami, and Wagner, her sister, Godith, and the others. She cried herself to sleep and prayed for a miracle to happen. **

**A few hours went by and Cynder woke up due to a noise she heard. She looked around and noticed that nothing was there, except for DL Mark's dead body. With each passing minute, she got more and more sick. She tried to sleep again but she heard a crack. She woke up in fear and thought that the ice beneath her was going to give way. She looked down and there was no crack. **

**'Then that must be the walls!!' thought Cynder. She ran around the cave searching for a crack in the walls. No crack. **

**'If there is no crack in the ice nor the walls, then that must mean...'thought Cynder. She slowly turned her head around and looked at DL Mark's body. Frost and ice had completely taken over him. She looked and noticed that his fingers were moving. Cynder stood back in fear, fearing that DL Mark was a zombie. Another crack was heard and his entire hand moved. It moved up and down, left and right. Soon a series of cracks were head and Cynder watched in fear as DL Mark was waking up form the dead. DL Mark got up on all fours and looked around. He noticed the cave and then he noticed Cynder. He tried to talk but he couldn't 'Oh right, the icicle.' thought DL Mark. He grabbed a hold of the icicle and he pulled it out of his neck. Cynder watched in horror and shock as the wound on his neck healed up. **

**"Hey Cynder, how you feeling?"asked DL Mark. Cynder just fainted onto the floor. **

**"Why does everyone do that, whenever I come back from the dead. For Christ Sake's I told everyone that I was immortal!! People better clean their ears next time. Listen not watch." said DL Mark to himself.**


	49. Taking Care

**Chapter 48-(Taking Care)**

**A Few more hours have past by and Cynder woke up. She looked around and noticed DL Mark in his full-dragon form standing next to her. **

**"Hey Cynder, how d'ya sleep?" he asked. **

**"F-Fine. Just fine." she replied. She looked at DL Mark, still in fear after what she had just saw. **

**"Why are you afraid Cynder?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Are you really dead?" she asked. **

**"No I am not dead. I was dead for a few hours before I came back to life."said DL Mark. **

**"Is this really happening? Or is it just a dream that I am seeing?" asked Cynder. **

**"If this was a dream you would see Spyro on top of you, fucking you, in a nice spring valley." said DL Mark sarcastically. **

**"Mmmmmm, I loved that."said Cynder in a sexy voice. Cynder took a deep breath and coughed violently. She was still coughing up blood. **

**"Oh dear, Cynder you are a very sick girl. Don't worry your good old brother-in-law will help you feel better." said DL Mark in a cheery voice. **

**"Are you even acting normal?"asked Cynder. **

**"Ya fucking think so?" he asked. **

**"I take that as a yes. Now tell me, how in the Hell are we going to get out of here?"asked Cynder. **

**"I already tried breaking the walls but it is no use. My powers are weak once I come back from the dead. It takes nearly a week for me to get my powers fully restored." said DL Mark. **

**"****Great we gonna sit here, freeze our asses off for a week and then get out of here. Great just great."said Cynder with angered worry. **

**She looked down on the ice and soon back on DL Mark. DL Mark made a small hole through the ice that a bucket would easily fit through. **

**"What are you doing?"asked Cynder as she coughed more. **

**"Making some nice warm tea for you. I know what I am doing."said DL Mark. He had the bag that he was carrying with him, and he pulled out a bucket and dipped it in the water and pulled it out. He made a small fireplace and placed the bucket on top of it. **

**"Now all we need is a little heat." he said as he pulled his fire sword and placed it underneath the bucket. It was heating quite fast. While they were waiting, Cynder asked **

**"Did you-" **

**"Don't ask I already tried breaking through with my fire sword, no use. I tried it over a hundred times and it still won't budge. We gonna have to wait and hope for the best that someone finds us." said DL Mark. The water was boiled and ready. DL Mark reached into his bag once more and pulled out a few tea bags and some herbs. The tea was ready and he handed it to Cynder. **

**"Here you go. Should make you feel better."said DL Mark. Cynder took the tea. **

**"Thanks." **

**"Careful cuz it is quite..." Cynder just drank the whole thing. **

**"...hot."said DL Mark with surprise."**

**"What? You don't just expect me to be normal do you?"she asked. **

**"Nope." he replied.**

**They kept on sitting and waiting for help to come. They pretty much slept a lot, since there was nothing to do. Cynder slept close to DL Mark since he was warm and it did get quite cold pretty quickly. **

**"You are always warm. I don't know how you do it but I appreciate it. Now don't you try and screw with me while a sleep. You know what happens." said Cynder. **

**"Cynder, why would I want to screw with you, when your sister is the best to be with?"asked DL Mark. **

**"I don't know, but during your party celebration, a couple of those dragons were drunk and thought I was single. Boy were they thought a lesson." said Cynder. **

**"No need to tell me OK. Let us just try and sleep, and think about happy thoughts." said DL Mark. **

**"Alright then, good night Mark." said Cynder. **

**"Goodnight, sis."said DL Mark. Cynder gave him a kiss and they both slept.**

A/N I no it's short but really who the hell cares.


	50. Operation Rescue

**Chapter 49-(Operation Rescue)**

**3 hours later, and the rest of the group met up with one another. DK Mark actually learned some of Barroth's Magic Spells. Sparx came back with Hunter with his mouth taped, in which case the whole group laughed. Yulie was saved by Nero more then 5 times, in which case DK Mark thanked him and he began kissing his girlfriend. Morrogh and Dante took the most easiest road of all, but Dante learned some of Morrogh's powers. Nick and Siegfried took the second most easiest road. Spyro and Godith, took the second most dangerous road, but Spyro learned more about her and DL Mark. **

**"Ok I guess that is everyone." said Nick. **

**"Mmmmmmmmmmmm." said Sparx. **

**"What did he say?"asked Nero. Hunter took the tape off. **

**"Finally, what I said was, WHERE THE HELL IS DL MARK AND CYNDER?!" shouted Sparx. Spyro and Godith nearly forgot about their loved ones. **

**"Oh shit, where can they be?"asked Spyro with worry. **

**"I don't know, I tried earlier during the day to call them but they didn't answer. **

**"They might be still sleeping."said Morrogh. **

**"Or worse..."said Hunter. **

**"Oh no, no, no, no, no. My love, where are you?"asked Spyro quietly. Spyro felt Godith's hand placed on his shoulder and she brought him closer to her. **

**"Don't worry Spyro, Cynder is safe with my husband. They will make it here soon." said Godith. Spyro hugged Godith and was crying softly. Godith looked at Barroth. **

**"Where can they be?"asked Godith. **

**"Like I said before I am not sure of this place even though I have been here for a while. Guess we can all go back down the road they took and try and find them." said Barroth. **

**"Great we are going to have to walk back to where they might be and then come back through the most dangerous road." said Sparx. **

**"Sparx..."said Spyro. Sparx looked at him and then he felt his mouth taped once more. **

**"Thanks Hunter, at least that will be a lesson for you, you chatter box." said Godith. **

**"Let us just wait here for 2 hours, no more then that. If they don't come here by then, then we can all go and search for them." said DK Mark. They all agreed and rested for the next two hours.**


	51. Grace the Beautiful

**Chapter 50-(Grace the Beautiful)**

**Back at the trapped Cave,Cynder was still sleeping, while DL Mark was awake trying his best to take care of her. They had been trapped inside for about a day and no one had still found them. There were short on supplies and Cynder got more and more sick. She began to wheeze more often, and sometimes she felt really dizzy. DL Mark couldn't do much since Godith had the medicine bag with her. **

**'Why does she always take it, when I need it the most?'thought DL Mark. Soon Cynder woke up but she felt terrible. **

**"Mark?" she asked softly.**

**"Yes?" **

**"Do you think we will make it out of here?" DL Mark held her hand. He felt her body temperature dropping slowly. **

**"We will make it out of here, don't worry Cynder."he said. Cynder smiled a little and she fell asleep again. **

**'I hope that we do.'thought DL Mark. He knew that if they were to stay here for another 2 days, Cynder would surely die from her sickness. DL Mark laid down next to Cynder and kept her warm and slept.**

**An hour went by, and DL Mark woke up due to a noise he heard, and a familiar energy. **

**'I know that energy, but from who?' he thought. There was some scratching going on outside of the cave walls. DL Mark went to the source and he pressed his ear next to the wall. He heard a dragon's claw scratching away the ice. He began scratching as well, hoping to break free. Indeed the wall was actually chipping off from his scratches. Cynder woke up and asked. **

**"What are you doing?"she asked softly. **

**"Someone is outside, and is trying to save us. Listen."said DL Mark. He stopped scratching and Cynder heard another scratch as well. **

**"We are being rescued!!"said Cynder happily. She ran to DL Mark and started helping him as well. A few more minutes have gone by and the ice wall was open. DL Mark looked outside and noticed that a female ice dragon, with the same size and style as Barroth, stood back in fear. DL Mark bashed the ice once more so he can stick his head out. He stuck his head out and looked at the ice dragon. **

**"Dad?" she asked. **

**"Yes Grace, it is me your father."said DL Mark. **

**"Oh my God, Daddy!!" said Grace. She ran to the wall and broke it with one swift blow from her hand. She hugged her father a lot. **

**"Oh Dad, I hadn't seen you for a long time." said Grace. **

**"Yes I know that as well." **

**"what are you doing inside this dome?"asked Grace. **

**"Well an ice dragon named Marlice, broke the wall on top and me and your aunt have been trapped here for a while."said DL Mark. **

**"Wait a minute...did you just say Aunt?"asked Grace. **

**"Yes I did sweetheart." said DL Mark as he got out and Cynder followed him. **

**"This is Aunt Cynder right?"asked Grace. **

**"Yes I am your Aunt. It is nice to see you here Grace and thank you so much for saving us."said Cynder. **

**"Yeah I saved you with luck. I had no idea you guys were in here. Glad to help you guys out. So dad, where is Mom and Uncle Spyro?"asked Grace. **

**"I am not sure, but my best guess is that, they probably met up with the others and are waiting for us, at the place where all the 7 roads meet."said DL Mark. Cynder coughed loudly and blood came out.**

**"Oh my, Aunt Cynder are you ok?"asked Grace. **

**"No not really. I need some medicine soon."said Cynder. **

**"Hold on, I got something." said Grace. She had a small pouch on her side, and she pulled out some coughing syrup and tablets. **

**"Just like your mother."said DL Mark with a smile. **

**"Dad, you do know that I am a doctor back home."said Grace. **

**"Yes I do know, it's just that. It has been a while since I saw you."said DL Mark. Grace smiled and handed Cynder the medicine. **

**"Here, drink this with water."said Grace as she pulled out a small bottled water. **

**"Thank you so much Grace. What could I have done without you."said Cynder. Cynder took the medicine and soon she felt a lot better. **

"**Ok so now that she is feeling better, let us go meet up with the others." said Grace. **

**"Yes, let us slowly but surely make our way across the ice and meet up with our family and friends."said DL Mark. **

**"One question though, Grace, what is your full name?"asked Cynder. **

**"Aunt Cynder, my full name is Grace the Beautiful. You can obviously tell why I am named that way."said Grace. **

**"I see indeed." said Cynder. Grace did have a beautiful body. Her scales shined brightly in the sunlight and she had sapphire eyes. Her tail, horns, spikes, and claws were sharp and nicely done. Any man would've wanted her. **

**"Let us keep on moving, we don't have much time before it is dark."said DL Mark they both agreed and followed.**


	52. Reunion, Questions and Answers

**Chapter 51-(Reunion, Questions and Answers)**

**DL Mark, Cynder, and Grace walked for the next hour before they arrived and met up with the others. Godith and Spyro ran to their loved ones and hugged them a lot. Spyro was crying along with Cynder. **

**"I thought I lost you."cried Spyro as he kissed and hugged Cynder. **

**"I thought I was done for and that I would never see you again." cried Cynder as she too kissed and hugged Spyro. **

**"Glad that they are back."said Godith. **

**"Hey Mom, long time no see."said Grace. **

**"Grace! Oh my sweet darling angel, it has been such a long time since I last saw you."said Godith. **

**"I know Mom, glad to see you again as well." said Grace as she hugged her mother. She looked at the others and hugged Morrogh. **

**"I haven't seen you since Bellatrix gave birth to your 40th child. How is she by the way?" asked Grace. **

**"Fine, she is doing just fine and she is here with us as well in this world. Just that she is back at the temple."said Morrogh. **

**"Can't wait to see my younger sister again."said Grace. She then looked at Barroth. **

**"Where have you been this morning mister?!" asked Grace. **

**"What? I told you the other day that I was gonna go out for a swim."said Barroth. **

**"Yeah out for a swim and you hadn't come back for a day. So I thought that you were somehow caught by those idiots in the fortress that I went out flying looking for you."said Grace. **

**"Well at least we are all not caught yet."said Barroth. **

**"I know that darling, but just remember, don't make me worry." said Grace as she and Barroth kissed each other. **

"**Uhhhhhhhhhh, can you two save the romance for later?"asked DK Mark. Yulie elbowed him lightly on the side. **

**"Ow, what?" he asked. **

**"Come on, we made in front of everyone before and no one said to save the romance for later."said Yulie. DK Mark couldn't argue with her because she was right. **

**"Fine, you win."said DK Mark. **

**"Good now, can we ask you two a few questions?" asked Yulie. Grace and Barroth stopped and looked at the others. **

**"Yes you may ask. If the first question is that are we married then yes, we are married."said Grace. **

**"Ok that answers my question."said Yulie. **

**"So you are married to Grace, who is the daughter of DL Mark and Godith. Are you the second kid or first?"asked Nick. **

**"Well I am the first child. Guess how old I am."said Grace. **

**"4.9 billion?"said Nero. **

**"Yes that is how old I am, and Barroth is only two weeks older then me." said Grace. **

**"Wow nice. So your full name is Grace the Beautiful, and your husband's name is Barroth the Magician. No offense but at first I thought you were a...witch."said Dante. Grace looked at him with a 'watch what you are saying' look. **

**"Well I do know some magic spells from him, but I know more from Morrogh." said Grace. Morrogh smiled a little. **

**"Ok then so you are the very first child of Mark and Godith, you are married to Barroth, and one more question...how many kids do you have?"asked Yulie. **

**"Oh I think we have about...how many do we have I lost count."asked Grace to Barroth. **

**"Well we had another one, 4 months ago, he is named Benedict. So I say...about 127."said Barroth. **

"**Not as busy as Mark and Godith said Sparx. Godith shot a fireball at Sparx. **

**"****AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M ON FIRE!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Barroth said a spell and Sparx was frozen in his tracks and the fire was out. **

**"You know...seriously...he doesn't have any matters and I just want to kill him sometimes." said Godith with anger. Spyro just rolled his eyes back and carried Sparx with him. **

**"Ok now that we all got our comments, questions and answers done, let us go and stop Marlice from excavating these crystals."said Cynder. They all agreed and the went all together to the entrance of Marlice's Fortress.**


	53. Battle with Marlice

A/N: Kind of had no idea wat to call this chapter. R&R plz.

**Chapter 52-(Battle with Marlice)**

**It wasn't long before they all reached the entrance to the fortress. **

**"Ok so how are we gonna get through?"asked Spyro. DL Mark turned back into his half-dragon form and he pulled out his RPG-7 and shot it at the door. It made a large explosion and apes that were behind it, died from the blast. **

**"Does that answer your question?" asked DL Mark. Everyone else was slowly rising up since they took cover. **

**"I guess so."said Spyro. Soon the alarm went off. **

**"INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!! THE FORTRESS IS BREACHED!! INTRUDER ALERT!!" said the speakers. **

**"Great next time, we go in quietly."said DK Mark. **

**"Whatever, I do things my way." said DL Mark. Soon a whole group of apes attacked the group. **

**"Let's kick some ass."said Nero as he pulled out his sword. **

**Everyone got ready to battle and they made their way inside. DL Mark used his fire and electrical sword and was mowing down enemies, while Morrogh and Barroth were helping him out. Godith, Cynder, and Grace were slashing stabbing and doing lots of combo moves to easily defeat the enemies. Spyro, DK Mark, Siegfried, Nick, Dante, Nero, and Hunter were also busy slashing, shooting, stabbing, beheading, and much more to the enemies. Sparx just hid somewhere. After a few minutes, the apes retreated inside the fortress. **

**"Alright listen up, Me, Godith, Morrogh and Barroth will go and rescue the prisoners, meanwhile the rest of you, go and find Marlice. We will meet up with you guys."said DL Mark. **

**"Got it."said DK Mark. So the groups split up and they continued on running through the ice fortress in search for Marlice. Spyro, Cynder, Grace, DK Mark, Yulie, Dante, Nick, Nero, Hunter, Siegfried, and Sparx, were fighting with the apes that were there, but the fight didn't last long. Cynder just used her move 'Mind Control' in which case she learned from Godith and most of the enemies just killed each other. **

**"You never cease to surprise me darling."said Spyro. Cynder blushed a little and she kissed him. **

**"Thanks, you too."she said. The group ran further and further until they reached to where Marlice would be. DL Mark, Godith, Morrogh, and Barroth were already there. **

**"Hey how was the fighting?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Great. It was fun. Did you guys free the prisoners?"asked Spyro. **

**"The prisoners freed themselves and went on a riot against the guards."said Morrogh. **

**"That's nice to hear, so uhhhhhhh where is everyone?"asked DK Mark. **

**"I don't know, but he is somewhere here."said DL Mark. **

**Soon the windows closed and the doors slammed shut and it was dark. The girls screamed a little when it went dark. **

**"S-Spyroooo I'm sort of scared."said Cynder. **

**"Ok who the fuck turned off the lights?"asked Nero. The lights were back on and a large group of apes, and some humans surrounded them. **

**"Shit...we're screwed."said Sparx. **

**"Shut up...please."said DK Mark. **

**"Nehahahahahahaha!!" laughed Marlice. The entire group looked to see where he was. He was up on top on another floor. **

**"Well, well, well, what do we have here. We got both Dragon Lord and King here along with their lovers. We got the legend himself and his love. And we got also their friends who are willing to die with them." said Marlice. **

**"No I think you got it the other way around. You are here along with your retarded people who are definitely going to die and then we come to you melt your sorry ass and then we go back and track down the others."said DL Mark. Marlice roared at him in anger. **

**"You will be sorry!!" spoke Marlice in Anger. **

**"Whatever." said DL Mark. "Kill them." ordered Marlice.**

**The enemies that surrounded them charged at them and Marlice left to prepare himself for battle. **

**"Everyone cover your ears."said Grace. Without any questions everyone did and Grace let out a high-pitched roar. **

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Everyone held their ears tightly and all they saw where the enemies dieing from the sound. It was so loud that the ice and windows cracked. Sometimes the heads of the enemies just blew up and the blood and brain splattered all over the walls. When she stopped, the only thing that remained was Marlice who was in perfect condition, since he as well covered his ears. **

**"Nice job honey."said Barroth. **

**"Thank you."said Grace and she kissed him as well. **

**"Well...I most certainly did underestimate you all. But you will be no match for me. Come and face your doom!!' shouted Marlice as he got ready for battle.**


	54. Marlice's Defeat

**Chapter 53-(Marlice's Defeat)**

**Only the guys charged at him while the ladies went out to destroy the fortress and mines. Marlice was actually a lot tougher the guys expected to be. He was fast and he knocked out already, Dante, Nick, Sieg, Hunter, and Nero. **

**'Damn, he is strong.' thought DK Mark. DK Mark charged at him with his elemental sword. Marlice blocked it. **

**"Ah, the Dragon King, how nice of you to drop by. The Last time I saw you was when...oh I don't know...when your town was destroyed. HAHAHAHA!!' laughed Marlice evilly. DK Mark had no idea what he meant but he felt really mad after the comment about his home town being destroyed when he was young and losing his foster parents. DK Mark's speed increased and he managed to slash Marlice on the wings and tail. **

**"ARGHHH. You Fucking Filth!!"shouted Marlice in Anger. He charged at him only to be knocked to the side by Spyro. **

**"You will regret doing that, purple boy."said Marlice evilly. **

**"Heh, yeah right."said Spyro. Marlice's eyes glowed brightly and he unleashed his Chilling Ice Fury. Spyro, DK Mark, and the others were blown away to the wall and soon they saw the razor sharp icicles coming at them. They thought the end was nea, when DL Mark breathed out fire from his mouth. The icicles melted but the temperature was bone chilling cold. **

**"Damn, since when does he breath fire in his Half-Dragon form?"asked Spyro. **

**"I can do a lot of things that you can't even imagine."said DL Mark. The others got up and recovered and re-grouped. **

**"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!! Don't you fools ever give up?!"asked Marlice in anger. **

**"I don't give a fuck."said DL Mark as he pulled out his JackHammer Shotgun and fired at Marlice. He shot him in the legs and Marlice fell down in pain. Spyro casted an electric cage at Marlice which stunned him. Barroth made a small comet in his hand and threw it at Marlice, striking him in the back in which case the bones broke. Morrogh eye's glowed dark and Marlice began to squirm in pain. DK Mark walked to Marlice and grabbed a hold of his head. **

"**Now...we got some questions that we want answered." Marlice knew that he might not make it unless help arrives. He had to stall them until the others arrived. **

**"Fine...what are your stupid questions."asked Marlice as he spit out blood from his mouth. **

**"Why are you guys excavating crystals?" **

**"We want our true king, our King Of Darkness Malefor to return...and wreck havoc all over this world." smiled Marlice evilly. DK Mark punched him in the mouth with anger and broke some of Marlice's teeth. **

**"Now...our second question...where are the others?!" asked DK Mark as he pulled out his Magnum and pointed it at Marlice's head. **

**"Hehehehehehehe, do you really think that shooting me is gonna make me answer your question? Hehehehe, it is for me to know and you to find out." said Marlice. DL Mark came and loaded his Shotgun. **

**"Really?"said DL Mark. **

**"Go ahead shoot me...you won't get your answer from a dead body." said Marlice. **

**A portal opened and Mephiles and Tyranus stepped out. **

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Now that I got some help you all will have no chance against us. Once we defeat you...we will just take your loved ones and keep them for ourselves."said Marlice. He got up and stood next to Mephiles. Mephiles looked at the others then at Marlice. **

**"Come on, let's get them."said Marlice. **

**"Your service is no longer required."said Mephiles. Marlice turned and looked at him. **

**"What?" Mephiles pulled out his dark sword and stabbed Marlice in the chest. **

**"UGH!! Why?!"asked Marlice. Mephiles nor Tyranus answered. Mephiles pulled out his sword and Marlice dropped dead. Blood spilled all over the floor. **

**"Like I said, your service is no longer required."said Mephiles. **

**"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!" asked Spyro with shock and anger. Tyranus raised his hand and a shockwave was casted at them. They all flew to the wall and crashed hard. Mephiles laid his hand on Marlice's dead body and pulled his soul and soon they left through the portal. Nick, Sieg, Dante, Nero, and Hunter, woke up and ran to the others. **

**"Dude what happened?"asked Hunter. **

**"I got no idea, but that was really weird." **

**Soon the ladies arrived. **

**"Ok we got most of this place destroyed and a little extra...I placed a nuke in the mines so when it blows, this whole place goes down with it." said Godith. **

**"Why do you always use a nuke? How much time do we have left?"asked DL Mark. **

**"I set it for 10 minutes...enough for us to get out of here. In which case now we only have 5 minutes to get out of here."said Godith. **

**"Shit, we gotta run." said Spyro. **

**"No worries...DL Mark will take us all."said Cynder. **

**"Who said anything about me taking you guys with me?" said DL Mark.**

**"What? Why not?"asked Hunter. **

**"I want to see how fast can you guys run. If anything we can just fly the fuck out of here." said DL Mark. **

**DL Mark ran off and the others followed. DL Mark wasn't running as fast as usual, he was letting the others catch up. Godith was out in front, then Hunter, Spyro, Cynder, DL Mark, Barroth, Grace, Morrogh, DK Mark, Nick, Nero, Dante, Yulie, Siegfried, and Sparx. **

**"Damn Godith, since when do you run so fast?"asked Hunter in surprise. **

**"I ain't wife of a Dragon Lord for nothing."said Godith as she sped off even faster. The others were in shock except for DL Mark. He easily caught up with her and he began running backwards. **

**"I know you can faster then that."said DL Mark. **

**"Oh Really?" she asked. Godith gave out a quick burst and soon a black light was shown behind her and she was already out. **

**"Whoa holy shit, she can travel as fast as you?"asked Nero. Grace then charged off giving off a ice blue light, then Barroth, then Morrogh. The others were shocked to see them running at the speed of sound. **

**"See you guys at the other side."said DL Mark as he turned around and charged off faster then any of them giving off a gold light. **

**"Great we still got a long way to get out of here and we only have 2 MINUTES LEFT!!" shouted Sparx. Spyro focused more and more on his speed, and soon he was running faster then usual. He then charged off and ran off giving off a purple light. **

**"What the?!"asked Hunter in surprise. Cynder did the same thing, except she allowed Hunter, Nick, Dante, Nero, Yulie, Siegfried, and Sparx on. **

**"Sorry DK Mark, got no more room for you left. Guess it is all up to you." said Cynder and she did the same thing as Spyro and she charged off giving off a black light. DK Mark was all that as left. 1 minute remained. DK Mark tripped and he fell hard. **

**"Fuck great now I am never gonna make it out in time."said DK Mark to himself. He started running again but he was already tired. He pretty much began jogging. His golden dragon arm began to glow and he felt immense power in him. He felt his speed increase dramatically and soon he started running fast giving off a gold light and he was out. **

**30 seconds left. He quickly turned into his dragon form and flew away from the Fortress. He noticed how the others were already far gone. 20 seconds. He flapped his wings as fast as he could as hard as he could.****10 seconds. He was getting farther and farther away. 9...a sudden gust of wind blew him of course. 8...he lost control and crashed on top of the canyon. 7...he quickly got back up. 6...he desperately flew high. 5...he was getting closer and closer...4...he was almost out of range...3...another strong wind blew...2...he regained control...1 he was only a second away from the getting out of the blast zone...0. He was out of the blast zone and then the Fortress blew up, sending large pieces of ice, rock, steel into the air. DK Mark looked back and saw a large mushroom shaped cloud rising into the atmosphere. **

**He didn't look at where he was flying until he crashed into DL Mark, who was in his full-dragon mode. DK Mark crashed onto his chest but he soon felt DL Mark picking him off from his chest and he started to fly again. **

**"Next time...watch it."said DL Mark. He looked at the others and noticed that everyone was save. **

**"So now we are all going back to the temple right?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Yeah...we gonna teleport there."said DL Mark. **

**"Why couldn't you teleport us out in the first place?"asked Spyro. **

**"Shit...I could've done that instead of all this running and you nearly becoming toast."said DL Mark. Everyone looked at him with a 'you idiot' look. **

**"Never mind about it...we can do that next time." They got close to DL Mark and he teleported them all back to the Temple.**

A/N: Phew took me quite a while to type this one up. Anyways...why did Mephiles kill Marlice? Also how did Tyranus learn to do a shockwave attack? Better yet, what is gonna happen next? R&R plz.


	55. Familiar Faces

**A/N: I'm adding another two characters into the story. As a request from GodOfMadness43. Enjoy xD**

**Chapter 54-(Familiar Faces)**

**The group all returned to the Temple where the others met up with them. Falzar, Elva, Ignitus, Bellatrix, Raven, Lumina, Peter, Elanor, Masami, and Wagner, met the others and they hugged them. Bellatrix was happy to see Grace, her older sister and she also met her younger cousins, Masami, and Wagner. Everyone met with everyone while DL Mark went to the meeting room. He called for all of them to come so they can find out where the next place is.**

**On the way to the meeting room, DK Mark met two very familiar friends. **

**"No way... is that really you Marquis?" asked DK Mark. The man turned around and everyone else was able to see who he was. He had a ****cybernetic body, the body was black with red outlines on it. **

**"Mark? Yo my man...what up it has been a while!!"said Marquis as he hugged his friend. **

**"You know him?" asked Godith. **

**"Yes he has been my friend a while back. We had lots of fun."said DK Mark. They all turned and looked at t****he other one, who was a dragon with a dark red body and black stomach, his horns were a shade of gold and his eyes were a nutmeg color. **

**"Ansem!! It has been a while since I last saw you!"said DK Mark as he hugged Ansem. **

**"Yes like what only two years when you were 15...my goodness...you have certainly grown a lot. You are 17 now, right?"asked Ansem. **

**"Yeah pretty much." **

**"If you were 18 you would be able to drive in New York City."said Godith. DK Mark, Marquis, and Ansem laughed at her comment. **

**"Yeah you're right. But I can save driving for later. Let us go and see what DL Mark and the others have in store for us."said DK Mark. They all agreed and went to the Council Meeting Room. **

**A/N: Well I added them like you asked, hope you like it. R&R plz.**


	56. Dragon Council Meeting

**Chapter 55-(Dragon Council Meeting)**

**Everyone else soon arrived and they took their seats. It was quite crowded since last time...more and more dragons were in and they had information about where the next one, Zardus might be. **

**"Welcome all to the Dragon Council Meeting. I have called fo****r this meeting for a good reason...to locate the next evil guardian and hunt him down." said DL Mark. All the other dragons agreed with him. **

**"Now our next target is Zardus, the first Earth guardian. Many of you may remember him...some of you may not...he was banished into Exile for his cruel ways of teaching the Earth element."said Ignitus. **

**"Yes...even I remember seeing some of my friends die when I went to learn the Earth element." said a green dragon. **

**"Now...if any of you have any info on Zardus...then please share."said Ansem. **

**Soon the entire group began speaking about where Zardus might be. All of them say that he is at the Mountains, captured all the villagers that lived there, and has forced them into excavating the Earth Crystals. Some others say that he has even taken over Tall Plains...the place where the Atlawa Tribe is, and forced them as well to excavate Crystals. Hunter had a angry face on him. He knows that his tribe was captured and are working for Zardus. He told the others about his tribe and they have agreed to rescue Hunter's tribe as well. The meeting went on for more then an 20 minutes until it was near end. **

"**Anyone else has got any more news, info, questions?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Yes I do."said Spyro. Everyone turned and looked him. **

**"What is your question, Master Spyro?"asked a blue dragon.**

**"Have any of you noticed that Ash has not been around the Temple since we left?"asked Spyro. The group Spyro was with were shocked to hear that. **

**"You're right...where can he be?"asked DK Mark. Spyro felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. **

**"Spyro...I think you should know what has happened to your friend Ash..."said Falzar. **

**"Falzar, whatever you say to Spyro, you can say it to us."said Elva. **

**"Spyro...we have found out that...during the celebration of DL Mark's Championship...we have found out that Zardus has kidnapped Ash...during the celebration."said Falzar. Spyro had tears in his eyes. Elva wiped them off. **

**"Don't worry sweetheart, you will get him back...and you two can have as much fun as possible."said Elva. Spyro cried in his mother's arms. **

**"That son of a bitch, Zardus...I will kill him when I see him!!"said Cynder. **

**"I'm with you on that."said Hunter. **

**"Spyro...don't you worry man...we will get your friend Ash back."said DK Mark. **

**Meanwhile, at The lair of the Four Guardians, Demitri was watching in the pool of visions and he couldn't help but laugh. **

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!! What such idiots. They don't even know that Heldar has Ash...Zardus did the dirty work and Heldar will use him as an experiment...which reminds me..." The pool of vision changed once more and Heldar was shown. **

**"Heldar...how is the Devil Shade going?"asked Demitri.**

**"Excellent...it is ready for action. I didn't use Ash yet...but I used this on some of the prisoners and it works perfectly..." said Heldar as he showed Demitri a being, part human, part ape, part lizard, and part demon. **

**"Excellent Heldar. I know just who to give it to."said Demitri with an evil smile. **

**"I know as well. We will give it to _him_ and soon he will be ours!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"laughed evilly Heldar and Demitri.**

A/N: Uh oh...Who are they going to give it to? Stay tuned...MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	57. Secrets and Love stories

A/N: this is the longest chapter that i have ever made. 5 full pages. R&R plz.

**Chapter 56-(Secrets and Love stories)**

**Everyone else decided to leave the next day...since they wanted to rest in the Temple. DL Mark as usual hardly sleeps so he thought about going outside the Temple for a walk in his full dragon form. He went outside the Temple and walked for about 5 minutes before he stopped before a cliff. He looked on and saw how beautiful the sunset was. He remembered how when he and Godith first met...this was where he took her out on their first date.**

"_**Beautiful, isn't it Mark?"asked Godith. Mark looked at Godith. **_

_**"Yes it is...but not as beautiful as you. The sunset reflects beautiful on you. It makes your eyes shine like jewels, showing how precious you are to me and the entire dragon race."said Mark. "**_

_**Oh Mark..." Godith and Mark got closer together and they began to kiss romantically.**_

**DL Mark opened his eyes and looked once more. **

**'Good times, good times.' thought DL Mark. He then heard someone coming up from behind him and he noticed that Cynder was walking towards him. **

**"Cynder, did you follow me?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Well sort of...I lost you back at the Temple but I knew where you were going. This was the same place that Spyro took me on a date."said Cynder. DL Mark looked back at the view. **

**"I know...no one can resist looking at a beautiful view as this one."said DL Mark. Cynder looked at him and she got closer and placed her head on his shoulder. DL Mark looked down on her. He knew that Cynder was _IN_ love with him ever since he rescued her from the ice. However...DL Mark loved Cynder, but he was _NOT IN_ love with Cynder. Well...a little a bit. **

**"Shouldn't you be resting Cynder?"asked DL Mark. **

**"I will soon. But let us enjoy this view."said Cynder, as she laid down next to DL Mark. DL Mark laid down as well and they watched as the sun set and the water reflected in it's light.**

**Meanwhile, back at the Temple...Spyro was looking everywhere for Cynder. **

**'Damn it...where can she be. She might be with Godith.'thought Spyro. So Spyro went to her room and knocked on the door. Godith opened the door and asked Spyro a question. **

**"Spyro, did you see DL Mark by any chance?"asked Godith. **

**"I saw him going out for a walk but I am really looking for Cynder...have you seen her by any chance?"asked Spyro. **

**"I saw her going out of the Temple as well." Godith then gasped. **

**"You don't think, that DL Mark and Cynder, went out somewhere...together?"asked Godith. Spyro's eyes widened. **

**"Oh shit, let's go find them before anything else happens!!"said Spyro and as he ran off and Godith followed him.**

**They ran outside the Temple and they stopped to think where they might be. **

**"Well...where do you think they might be?"asked Godith breathlessly. **

**"I think they might be at the cliff that I took Cynder out on a date. That is when I asked her to marry me."said Spyro. **

**"Nice...lead the way."said Godith. They ran together to the cliff that DL Mark and Cynder might be.**

**DL Mark and Cynder were watching the view together. DL Mark was still awake...while Cynder fell asleep and rested on DL Mark's side. **

**"Cynder...Cynder wake up, sis."said DL Mark as he shook her a little. Cynder opened her eyes and looked at DL Mark. **

**"What is it?"she asked. **

**"Time for us to go back to the Temple...better go there and get some rest in your bed next to Spyro."said DL Mark. Cynder got up and so did DL Mark. Spyro and Godith soon arrived and they noticed how they were together. Cynder still had her head rested on DL Mark's shoulder. **

**"She...she can't be cheating on me...is she?"asked Spyro. **

**"No she ain't. For me, if they kiss then that is fine with me...but if they by any chance, had sex...then I will be mad...at both of them."said Godith. **

**"I agree with you Godith. I am fine with them kissing but them getting way too close together...I am gonna snap."said Spyro. **

"**Come on Cynder, let's go back."said DL Mark. **

**"Wait." **

**"What is it?" **

**"I never told you how much that I love you."said Cynder. **

**'Fuck...this is the last thing I wanted to happen. Me having a relationship with Cynder.' thought DL Mark. **

**"You serious?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Yes, I am dead serious. You always looked so sexy in your full-dragon form. Slightly better then Spyro, but still. I am sooooo deeply in love with you." said Cynder as she got closer to DL Mark. Spyro felt a little mad after that comment. **

**"Relax Spyro, you know that she didn't mean that...it is what every girl says when they meet a new love. Don't worry, nothing personal."said Godith. Spyro took her advice and he relaxed. **

"**Well what do you have to say about me?"asked Cynder as she gently stroked DL Mark dragon cheek. **

**"Well for starters...you are hot, sexy...just like Godith."said DL Mark. **

**"At least he said _just like_."said Godith. Cynder blushed a little bit. **

**"Hehe, you really think so?"asked Cynder. **

**"Yeah...you always looked so beautiful with your dark scales and red underbelly, and emerald green eyes. Along with your body and tail. Slightly better then Godith's. But I swear, she looked just like you when she was 21."said DL Mark. Cynder blushed even more. **

**"Hehe, thank you so much."said Cynder. **

**Their eyes met and they brought their heads, closer and closer together, and soon they kissed passionately and romantically, for more then 2 minutes. **

**"Whoa..."said Spyro and Godith with shock. Cynder wrapped her tail around DL Mark, but he soon broke away. **

**"I-I-I can't do this Cynder." said DL Mark as he looked away. **

**"Why? I love you and you love me right?" asked Cynder. **

**"That is true, but...seriously...this is not right. We are pretty much cheating on our loved ones. I love Godith and you love Spyro. We cannot be doing this. Better yet...I don't want to this ever again."said DL Mark. Cynder looked at him for a while. She knew that he was right. **

"**I-I-I am sorry about doing this. It's all my fault. Guess I will just leave now."said Cynder with sadness. DL Mark thought that he had hurt Cynder feelings. **

**"Cynder...hold on a second. Look, it's not your fault as well...it is also my fault. I don't know why it is or how it is...but deep down inside of me...I know it myself. But like I said, we cannot be together...I have a good wife...who loves me all the time...no matter what I am or what I become...she loves me and we together have, Grace, Bellatrix, Peter, Elanor, and the other 550 children. You have Spyro...who has freed you from the Dark Side...freed you from being poisoned from the power of Darkness. **

**"I know how it feels to be captured, tortured and forced into evil. You hatched and right away you were sentenced to work for the Dark Master, Malefor. You didn't have a choice...you were young...you were evil against your own will. When Spyro freed you...he gave you a choice...he gave you a free will to do whatever you want. That is why you love him. People may always say that you are evil and that you don't deserve to love Spyro...but seriously, who the fuck cares. The past is the past...it is what matters now that is important. **

**"When I first met Godith...more likely when I first heard about her, back in my own present time...when I heard about her...I loved her since. I was only 12 at the time. I know you must be thinking that I am sort of crazy to be in love with an animal...but still, I went back in time...learned more and more about my powers and soon I when the time of her life came...I was there for her."said DL Mark. Cynder kept on looking at him while Spyro and Godith were listening to what he was saying. Godith had tears in her eyes.**

**"How S-S-Sweet of him." cried Godith.**

"**How was it when you first met her, when you met my sister and parents?"asked Cynder. DL Mark gave out a sigh and spoke. **

**"Your parents were actually...cruel to me." Cynder gasped a little. **

**"Why? You are such a sweet caring person...How can someone hate you?"asked Cynder. **

**"You should've seen what was going on during the time. Since the world was beginning to form...there was nothing but hot lava everywhere. I was there and I was resistance to all that stuff. I made some land, a place to live. I made everything that was possibly there. Food, water, cities, clouds, the sky, animals, people. I made was pretty much a God back then but I didn't consider it myself being a God. Soon a few days have past by and dragons appeared out of nowhere. They landed and I saw your parents back then. Your mother held Godith in her arms. Godith looked so beautiful as a baby."said DL Mark. **

**"Sorry for interrupting...but...how did my Mother and Father look like?" asked Cynder. **

**"Your father...he was a big black dragon of great strength and power. He was dominant and he was also wise. Your mother...she was a beautiful white dragon. Her scales shinned brightly within the sunlight. Any male dragon would've wanted her. As I was saying, when I first met them...they tried to kill me. I never knew how to fight against a dragon. I pretty much got into a fight with your father. He was quick and strong but we were equally matched.**

**"After the fight was over...I had been tired, battered, and cut all over the place. As they were about to kill me...I asked them a few question...why do they hate me and were did they come from. They told me that they had come from another world that had been war all the time. They had a war with Humans and most of the dragon race was dead due to them. I found out at that time that was the reason why they hate humans...I however thought differently. **

**"I knew that not all dragons were evil. They are like all of us. Trying to make a living and raise a family. As they were about to kill me I managed to escape by stopping time. After I was gone...humans from the past world arrived and war was brought to Earth. It lasted for more then 20 years before me and Godith met."said DL Mark. **

**"Damn, I feel sorry for him...having to suffer through all that."said Spyro. **

**"I know Spyro...I feel the same way still today."said Godith. Cynder kept on listening, while DL Mark told her how he met Godith. **

_**Flashback**_

_**It was a beautiful day on Earth. The sky was clear, the sun shinned brightly, all was going well. Mark was at a nice hot spa by the mountains. No trouble anywhere. No fighting no nothing just peace and quiet. **_

_**'Ahhhh, this is just what I needed.' thought Mark. It was...until he saw the one he loved. He saw Queen Godith walking with her assistances, towards the hot spas. Mark looked and noticed that they were all females, not one male dragon was around. Mark couldn't help but look at Godith's beauty, but he soon realized that he was daydreaming to much. **_

_**"Hey, human...get the hell out of my hot spa."spoke Queen Godith. Mark looked at her. **_

_**"Your hot Spa? I don't see your name written anywhere on it, your Highness." said Mark. Queen Godith growled a little bit. **_

_**"I am giving you one more chance to save yourself before I order my assistances to kill you." spoke Queen Godith. **_

_**"Alright I will get out if you can kindly pass me my clothes."said Mark. Queen Godith looked at his clothes, opened her mouth and she burned his clothes. Mark looked in shock. **_

_**"Whoops, my bad."said Queen Godith sarcastically. Mark looked at her with an angry face, he wanted to hit her, but he loved her and he wasn't going fight the Queen of dragons. **_

_**"Guess you are going to have to go home naked. Hahahahaha!!"laughed Queen Godith. Her assistances laughed as well. Mark just teleported back to his home, put on his new clothes and teleported back to where he just was. Instead he was hiding. Queen Godith and the others went in and they relaxed. **_

_**"Ahhhh, this really takes my mind off of everything."said Queen Godith. **_

_**"I agree with you, your Highness." said one of her assistance. Mark watched her for a while before he sensed something. He looked up and noticed that a human assassin on the cliff with a bow and arrow. 'Oh hells no.' thought Mark. He teleported to the top and moved quietly to the guy. **_

_**"Say goodnight bitch."said the assassin. Mark drew his sword and the human turned around and all he saw was metal cutting his head off. The head and body fell back and down and it landed with a thud. Queen Godith and the others looked and then on top. **_

_**"Did he just save you?"asked one of the assistances. **_

_**"He...did."said Queen Godith. Mark turned around and noticed more humans were coming from the side. He jumped down and landed in front of Queen Godith. **_

_**"We got to get of here...NOW!"he said. The dragonesses all got out of the water and followed Mark. They followed him, and he took them a quick and safe way back to the Dragon city.**_

**DL Mark finished telling his story about how he met Godith.**

**"****I had no idea that she was a queen back then."said Cynder. She was laying down on the ground and so was Spyro and Godith. They were still a few feet away from them. Spyro looked at Godith. **

**"You were Queen? No wonder he loves you so much."said Spyro. Godith laughed a little bit.**

"**So how was it when you entered the city?"asked Cynder. **

**"Everyone wanted to kill me, but since they saw them with their Queen, they held their thirst for killing. Anyways, we went in and I met your parents once more. Godith told them everything and everyone was actually shocked to hear that I saved her from death. They thanked me and made me her personal bodyguard. Soon she and I went everywhere. **

**"To the places she always wanted to be and to do things she always wanted to do. A few more months past and we actually loved one another. We didn't want the others to know that we were in love, but soon rumors became news and everyone heard that we were in love. At first everyone thought that we were crazy. I remember when your father was talking to your sister. He was pretty mad and he was heard all over the castle." **

_**Flashback**_

"_**Why and How come you are in love with the enemy?!"shouted Aroth. **_

_**"We just are Dad, why must you take everything so seriously?!"shouted back Godith. **_

_**"Because your mother and I left our home world from them!! I Don't want to see my only child, my daughter be with a Human!! It is not right!! You should be in love with a dragon!! Does he even look like one?! Does he even act like one?! Does he even speak like one?! Does he even live like one?! NO He doesn't!! As of now, you can no longer see him! If he comes to you...I will kill him with my bare hands!! If you meet secretly...I will beat you and kill him!! You're a Queen for Christ Sakes!!"shouted Aroth. Godith was crying badly. **_

_**"B-But Dad..." **_

_**"No Buts!! Find yourself another man...or else I will find one for you."spoke Aroth coldly. Mark heard everything and he was standing by the door. He cried quietly and he heard Aroth opening the door. He quickly disappeared to another area in the castle. He slowly but quietly went back to Godith's room. He was just about to knock when he heard Godith's mother talking to her. **_

"_**I know how you feel darling, but your father is right. I know how love is but sometimes...love isn't right." spoke Isabel. Godith was crying on her mother's shoulder. **_

_**"But why? Tell me why I can't be with him!"cried Godith. **_

_**"I don't know. Your father may be right about why we left but him saying that it is wrong, I don't give a damn what he says about love and people. If you love him so much, then don't leave him. Write each other letters to one another. That is how your father and I did when we were young and when war broke out."said Isabel. **_

_**"Your right mom, but I don't even know where he lives."said Godith. **_

_**"Your heart will tell you, soon enough."said Isabel.**_

"**Oh my god...that is how it all happened? Wow...no wonder people were mad. Now I understand why some people hate my love relationship with Spyro. They think I am still evil and that I might do something bad. Why won't they listen for once and see for who we really are?"asked Cynder. **

**"Because, they don't want to accept the new truth. People find it better to believe and assume things rather than understand." said DL Mark. Spyro knew that he was right. He remembers how Sparx said that Cynder was going to do something bad and he believed that she was evil. He even remembers how a few people at the Palace said that he deserves someone better then her. He even remembers how some people said that Cynder deserves to die. **

"**So you see Cynder, this is why we cannot love each other. Otherwise we will have problems like me and Godith had. What's worse, you would have to deal with Spyro and Godith's anger. I would have to deal with the same thing."said DL Mark. **

**"Your right. I am sorry for actually making out to you. Let us hope that this never happens again."said Cynder. **

**"And it won't."said Spyro as he approached along with Godith. Cynder gasped a little when she both of them. **

**"You saw and heard everything?" **

**"Yes."said Godith. **

**"Even when we kissed?"asked Cynder. **

**"Yes we did, but I am not mad at you Cynder. I am actually happy for you to accept the truth and not be in love with DL Mark."said Spyro. **

**"I am also happy for you Cynder. Spyro is your man, and Mark is my man. So let us keep it that way forever."said Godith. **

**"Agreed."said Cynder. They both left and went back to the Temple. **

"**Hey Mark?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yeah?" **

**"I am glad that you told her all of that. All of the things and problems that would've happened. You are truly an honest man, and I thank you for that."said Spyro.**

**"Thanks, oh and Spyro.." **

**"What is it?" **

**"Cynder is your girl, Godith is my girl. Ok?"said DL Mark. Spyro and DL Mark both laughed. **

**"Hahaha, agreed. Besides like why would I want to screw a 5 billion year old dragon?"asked Spyro. **

**"I don't know but there are some people in the world that do just that."said DL Mark. They both went back to the Temple together and they went to sleep with their loved ones.**

A/N: Now do u ppl understand? If you don't...go bang your head against a wall until it bleeds and you pass out. lol xD jk. R&R plz. Whoa, 3,455 words


	58. Onward To Zardus's Mountain

**Chapter 57-(Onward To Zardus's Mountain)**

**The next day arrived and everyone was fully rested. Cynder and Spyro were happily together along with DL Mark and Godith. **

**"Good thing you are with me."said Godith. **

**"Yeah I know, glad the relationship between me and Cynder is over."said DL Mark. **

**"But you still love her as a sister and a friend right?"asked Godith. "As always."said DL Mark. **

**"Anyways let us focus our minds on Zardus now and get back Ash from him."said Godith. They all met up with the others. **

**"So...is everyone ready?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Yep, we all had a good night sleep I guess."said Cynder. **

**"Yeah we all did."said Yulie. **

**"Good, everyone ready for the trip to Zardus's Mountain?"asked Spyro. **

**"You can count on that."said Sparx. Once more everyone said Good-bye to the others and they left. Barroth, Morrogh, and Grace stayed this time. They stayed behind with the kids and the others and watched as Spyro, Cynder, DL Mark, Godith, DK Mark, Yulie, Siegfried, Dante, Nick, Nero, Hunter, and Sparx left and followed the road. **

**It was only a few hours before they arrived to the mountains. Once more there were different roads to travel. **

**"This time we go with the ones we want to be."said Spyro. DL Mark was with Godith, Spyro was with Cynder, Dante was with Nero, DK Mark, was with Yulie, Siegfried was with Hunter, Nick was with Sparx. **

**"Ok now this time it should be easier to travel through."said Godith. **

**"Ah hold on a sec."said DL Mark. He pulled out two Communicator Crystals. **

**"Cynder, here...you lost the other one back on the ice and so did I. Don't lose it this time."said DL Mark as he threw the crystal at her. She caught the crystal. **

**"Thanks, bro."said Cynder. They all turned and left to follow the roads, to Zardus's Mountain.**

**Meanwhile at Demitri's Lair, (used to be the Lair of the Four Guardians) Demitri was watching them. **

**"Good, just as I hoped for."said Demitri. Tyranus was watching as well. **

**"What is that you want me to do?"asked Tyranus. **

**"Go to Heldar and ask him for the Devil's Shade. Tell him to cover your claws with Devil's Shade and wait. When they reach Zardus, you will arrive and slash _him_ with it. Do not fail me on this one _Ronno._"said Demitri. **

**"Don't you start with me..."said Tyranus with anger. He opened a portal and left.**

A/N: Ooooo who are they going to give it to? OMG u gonna have to wait and see lol R&R plz


	59. Too Hot

Chapter 58-(Too Hot)

Spyro and Cynder were walking together since they split up with the groups. This time into 6 groups. Cynder was glad to go with Spyro, and Spyro was glad to with Cynder. They kept on walking admiring the view.

"Wow can't believe that going to an enemy has such a nice view to walk through."said Cynder.

"I know, guess we took the most spectacular road. I wonder who took the ugliest."said Spyro. Cynder laughed at his question.

"Hahaha, I think that it is DK Mark and Yulie."said Cynder.

"Well I think otherwise. I think DL Mark and Godith took the ugliest road."said Spyro.

"Nah it can't be them...oh just forget it, we are lucky enough to take this road. Let's us keep on going."said Cynder. As she ran ahead of Spyro.

"I'm gonna get you easily, darling!"said Spyro as he ran off after Cynder.

Cynder ran through the trees as quickly as possible while Spyro was chasing after her.

"You not going to catch me Spyro!'said Cynder as she began to trot. Spyro went through as well and he caught up with Cynder and went in front of her. Cynder couldn't stop in time and she crashed into Spyro.

"Whoa!"shouted Spyro. Spyro lost his balance and he fell down, tumbling down a hill while Cynder as well lost her balance and she began to tumble down the hill. Spyro reached the bottom and he landed hard on his back on a rock.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ow that hurt." Just as he was about to get up Cynder landed on top of Spyro hard.

"OHHHHOHOHOHOHOHO! Mmmmmmmm! Cynder?! Can You get off of me?"asked Spyro in pain. Cynder was laughing a lot.

"Why when this seems nice."said Cynder. Spyro looked and noticed that Cynder landed on top of him. Chest to Chest.

"Cynder...not now darling."said Spyro. She knew what she was thinking.

"Of course not silly. Tumbling down a hill and landing on one another is not a good way to start."said Cynder.

"No Cynder seriously, can we just continue what we were doing? Following the road?"asked Spyro. Cynder gave a out a groan.

"Ohhhhhhh Spyro, you are sometimes no fun."said Cynder as she got up and walked ahead.

'Shit what the hell did I say to her?'thought Spyro. Spyro got back up quickly and caught up with Cynder.

"Cynder, look sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't quite mean that."said Spyro. Cynder smiled.

"I knew you didn't. Probably because you had a rock underneath you."said Cynder.

"Yeah that was pretty much it. Anyways let's keep going."said Spyro.

They kept on walking for a few more minutes before they heard water falling, and bubbling.

"Is that Nature's Hot Spa that I am hearing?"asked Cynder. She ran ahead of Spyro.

"Cynder wait!"said Spyro. Cynder was far off. Spyro had a hard time catching up to her since he landed on the rock.

"OH MY GOD SPYRO COME QUICK!"shouted Cynder. Spyro thought she was in trouble. He ran and didn't care about the pain. He saw Cynder and went to her.

"What is it?" "Look."she said. Spyro looked an noticed a very beautiful hot spa.

"Ohhhhh I am going in."said Cynder. She lowered here foot into the water. She squealed a little.

"EEEP! The water is so warm."said Cynder with relaxation. She got down more and soon her entire body was in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Spyro, come in the water with me baby."said Cynder in a sexy voice. Spyro couldn't help but go in the water.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeah. This makes my back feel good."said Spyro as he swam to Cynder.

"Ohhhhhhh I am so getting one of these when we get back."said Cynder with relaxation.

"Yeah it will make our lives a lot better."said Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder together with their heads resting on one another. They were in the spa for more then 10 minutes.

"Spyro...remember what I said a few days ago...about how I was thinking about having another child?"asked Cynder.

"Yeah and?"

"What do you think? Do you want to have another child?"asked Cynder. Spyro thought about it for a moment. He remembered how Cynder really wants to have a daughter that looks like her.

"If you want to have another one, then I don't mind."said Spyro. Cynder turned and looked at Spyro. Spyro did the same thing as well.

"Now?"asked Spyro.

"Uh-huh. Besides when and where else will we have another moment like this?"asked Cynder. Cynder was right. This was another one of those moments. If Spyro spoils it then he ain't going to get another one.

"Ohhhhhh, ok then fine. We do it here."said Spyro as he held Cynder's hand.

"Thank you Spyro. Besides I was starting to feel...kinky"said Cynder pleasurably. Spyro smiled and soon the two of them got closer together and they began to kiss romantically.

Spyro held Cynder close and Cynder did the same thing.

"Third time's the charm, right Spyro?"asked Cynder.

"I guess so, sweetheart." They kept on kissing and soon Cynder slowly made her way down. Feeling Spyro's body. She stroked her hand across his chest and felt his heart beat loudly and clearly. Spyro had no idea what she was doing.

"Uh Cynder, what are you doing?"asked Spyro.

"You will see."said Cynder as she went underwater.

'Whoa is she-' Spyro thoughts were interrupted when he felt Cynder's tongue licking his penis.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, oh sweet jesus...no wonder this feels so good." moaned Spyro. He looked an noticed Cynder's head sticking out of the water, moving up and down at a steady pace.

"Ohhhhh God Cynder, keep going, baby, keep going."said Spyro. He placed his hand on Cynder's head and he gently stroked her forehead. Cynder kept on sucking for more then 5 minutes before she came up for air. Spyro was feeling really good.

"Wow Cynder, I didn't know that you were able to hold your breathe that long while playing around with my little friend down there."said Spyro. Cynder looked at him with a smile.

"Do you want me to give you some more?"asked Cynder sexually.

"Oh yes Cynder. If you want a child badly then keep going."said Spyro. Cynder went back down underwater and Spyro once more felt her wrap her tongue around his wang and kept on going. Spyro couldn't help but moan sort of loud.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, OHHHHHHHHHH God Cynder! NO wonder you are soooooooooo good."said Spyro. Spyro felt a much more better feeling.

'Uh oh, I don't think she wants to-' Too late. Spyro couldn't help but let it happen while Cynder was still doing it. Cynder came up from air and she was gagging.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...guess I should've told you earlier instead of you having to find it out yourself."said Spyro. Cynder looked at him with her mouth covered with her hand. Spyro thought she was going to vomit. She gagged a little more before she swallowed.

"Ohhhh God, that tasted nasty. You should've tapped my head and I would've stopped Spyro."

"But it felt too good."said Spyro pleasurably.

"Fine. However I am not doing that again. Understand?"said Cynder.

"Yes darling sorry for the mess."said Spyro. Cynder smiled and she gently got on top of Spyro.

"It's ok deary. This is what we both want..."said Cynder as she lowered down and gasped for a moment.

"How do you want it?"asked Cynder.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...slow and steady, honey."said Spyro. Cynder began to move up and down at a slow and stead pace.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, yes this feels so good. Better then the first and second time."said Cynder.

"Really? I find the first time being the best."said Spyro. Cynder laughed a little bit but she kept on moaning. Spyro was moaning as well.

"Hold on a second Cynder."said Spyro.

"What is it?"

"Ummmmmmmmm, which one did you stick it in?"asked Spyro nervously. Cynder and Spyro looked down and noticed that she had stuck it in her vagina.

"Is there a problem Spyro?"asked Cynder.

"No, but since, we are more mature, don't you think we should have a little more...fun?"asked Spyro. Cynder smiled and laughed at his question.

"Hehehehehe, as you wish honey." Cynder got up again and she moved closer to Spyro. She got down again and she gasped loudly.

"HUH! OHHHHHHHHH! This is gonna be fun!"said Cynder happily. She started once more at a slow pace.

"Ohhhhhhhhh God This actually hurts a little bit."said Cynder.

"I can feel it too darling...doing this is not a good idea, let's just keep it plain and simple."said Spyro. Cynder got up once more, but she laid down on Spyro's chest and she once more moved up and down.

"This is nice, right sweetheart?"asked Cynder. Spyro looked at her.

"Yes it is. It is so nice to see you up close. Your beautiful green eyes. I don't know what I would've done without you."said Spyro. Cynder got closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Spyro, you are soooooooo nice to me. Glad that you chose me over all the other girls."said Cynder. Cynder moaned softly while Spyro was feeling Cynder's body.

He started from her head, worked his way down, felt her chest, then belly, and then her rump.

"Mmmmmmmmm I see that you like my ass Spyro."said Cynder sexually.

"I don't like it...I love it, and the rest of your body."said Spyro. Cynder smiled and she was about to kiss him when Spyro stopped her.

"What is it?"asked Cynder.

"Your mouth...it smells sort of bad."said Spyro.

"Oh whoops."said Cynder. She leaned over, drank some of the water, gurgled it in her mouth and spit it back out.

"Any better?"asked Cynder.

"Yes, much better."said Spyro. Cynder and Spyro got close once more and they kissed romantically while Cynder was moving up and down on Spyro.

"Ohhhhhhh Cynder, I'm gonna do it again!"said Spyro while moaning. Cynder whispered into Spyro's ear.

"Do it, just do it."she said pleasurably. Spyro gave out a loud groan and he let it happen. Cynder stopped and she sighed pleasurably. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, both breathing hard and sweating more then usual. (They in a hot spa morons)

"Ohhhhh Spyro, that was fun. Hope that our third child will look just like me. What would you want to name her, if our child is a girl?"asked Cynder.

"Flora, it sounds nice doesn't it?"asked Spyro.

"Oh yes it does...but we will wait and see in 3 months."said Cynder. They got closer together once more and they kissed romantically.

"Ahhhhh there is something dripping."said Spyro. Cynder laughed.

"Hahahahaha, you silly, you cummed in my vagina and I am still on it."said Cynder.

"Oh right. Well anyways, now we both know what we can do next time we have sex, right darling?"asked Spyro.

"Yes I agree with you. Now we need to go and catch up with the others."said Cynder as she got off of Spyro and she got out of the hot spa. Spyro followed her, they got their stuff and continued on walking.

A/N: Glad this is over...i had nigthmares about it...R&R plz if u actually liked it, and don't tell me what you did while reading it plz. And plz don't make me see this chapter being the second most read chapter in the entire story. Like chapter 34 in rise of the dragons. Sht has more then 250 hits...R&R plz, and no flames!


	60. Unexpecting News, Question, and Words

**Chapter 59-(Unexpected news, questions, and words)**

A/N: Some of you may have noticed, that I had decided to take the liberty of editing this Story into Script Format, so instead of you people having to squint and hurt the bejesus out of your eyes. Not only that but I also decided to put in the translation that some of the people who have lready read, don't know! Enjoy.

**Spyro and Cynder walked hand in hand till they reached to the point where all of the roads met. They were the first one to arrive and were wondering if they were late or early. **

**"Do you think that they already came and went?"asked Cynder. **

**"Nah, I don't think they would do that...unless we spent too much time at the spa, enjoying ourselfs."said Spyro as he smiled to Cynder. **

**"Spyro..." said Cynder with a look. **

**"What, we did."said Spyro. Cynder gave out a sigh. **

**"Let's just sit down, relax, think about or next child, and wait for them to come."said Cynder sitting down. **

**"Alright darling, anything for you."said Spyro, as he sat down next to Cynder. **

**An hour went by and the two of them were sleeping. Both dreaming about the future of how life would be with their next child. Spyro felt a nudge and he woke up. **

**"Hey...you awake big boy?" said Sparx. **

**"Now I am." said Spyro getting up. He looked around and noticed that the others were preparing to camp. **

**"Did you have to wake me up?"asked Spyro. **

**"Hey just wanted to make sure you were alive not dead. Besides, we need to plan out tomorrow on how are we going to attack and get your friend Ash back."said Sprax. **

**"Since when did you become interested in fighting?"asked Cynder as she was beginning to wake up. **

**"I don't know...I might make myself a good warrior one day. **

**'I can hardly imagine that happening' thought Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder, then at the others. They have set up tents, and in the middle was a campfire. **

**"Come on Cynder, get up. Let's go eat and feed that little one growing in you." said Spyro. Cynder got up and kissed Spyro. **

**"With pleasure."she said. **

**Spyro watched as she ran off to eat. **

**"Glad to see you be awake Spyro."said DK Mark. **

**"Yeah, how was your walk?" **

**"Eh, not bad, it was pretty good. You?" **

**"Breathtaking."said Spyro. DK Mark looked at him with a quizzical look. Spyro looked at him and gave out a sigh. **

**"She and I...you know...again...for the third time."said Spyro. **

**"Nice, bro. You lucky to have her."said DK Mark. **

**"Thanks man." Spyro looked at where Cynder had run off too. Turns out she was with Godith. **

**"Can I ask you something Mark?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yeah what is it man?" **

**"Have you ever noticed that Godith is actually bigger then she was before?" DK Mark looked at Godith. **

**"She looks the same to me. Why, what's wrong?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Cynder was always just below Godith's neck. Now she is below her shoulder. Don't you think that she is pregnant or something?"asked Spyro. **

**"I don't know...guess so."said DK Mark as he finished placing up his tent. **

**"Go ask the other Mark. Or just go straight to her and ask...not that hard to do."said DK Mark. **

**"I'll ask later."said Spyro as he watched Godith whisper something to Cynder. He looked at Cynder's reaction. She gasped and looked at Godith. **

**"Yep, she is pregnant."said Spyro. **

**"I see."said DK Mark. **

**DK Mark looked back at his girlfriend Yulie. He was wondering about the future as well. **

**"Hey man, I'm gonna go eat, you coming?"asked Spyro. DK Mark didn't respond. **

**"Uhhhh Mark? Anything wrong bro?"asked Spyro. DK Mark shook himself awake. **

**"Wha-Nothing's wrong. Just got this feeling in me."said DK Mark. Before Spyro could ask DK Mark, Cynder was calling out to him. **

**"Hey Spyro, come on sweetheart I saved some food for ya. Unless you don't want me to eat it."said Cynder. **

**"Alright I'm coming, honey!"replied Spyro, and he went off. **

**After everyone ate, DL Mark arrived. **

**"Hey man where were you?"asked Spyro. **

**"Into the wild."spoke DL Mark as he sat away from them under a large tree. **

**"Is there something you should tell us?"asked Siegfried.**

** "Well, I pretty much do. I'm am pregnant again-" Before she was able to finished, Yulie began yapping away. **

**"Oh my God are you serious?! How many are you carrying?!"asked Yulie with shock. **

**"Yeah how many are you carrying? You didn't tell me how much."said Cynder. **

**"Well I didn't want to spoil the surprise. I am pregnant with 6 this time. Therefore after I deliver them, me and DL Mark will have 560 children." said Godith with excitement. Sparx gave out a whistle. **

**"No offense but how many kids do you really want before you have enough?" asked Sparx. Godith thought a while about that question. **

**"Hold on a second." said Godith as she got up and went to DL Mark. She began whispering to him in a language no one else heard of. **

**_"Jalla yth tell astahi batobot yth tuor vi owier kids usv ti?" _(Should we tell them that we want a thousand kids or not?)asked Godith. **

**_"Thric Godith, yth chiili ti tuor ekess tepoha voga tisvelk comment de Sparx. besides si tepoha zlonzic mrith his ukris." _(No Godith, we do not want to have another bad comment from sparx. Besides I have enough with his talk.) replied DL Mark with a serious voice. **

**_"Ok si kampiun" _(Okay, I understand.) replied Godith with sadness in her voice. **

**_"Hey Godith, wux shilta tell astahi batobot wux chiili ti vucot svanoa kiarf wux tuor sjerit. Tell astahi wux geou keep having kids until wux feel wux dah zlonzic." _(Hey Godith, you can tell them that you do not know how much you want yet. Tell them you will keep having kids until you feel you had enough.) said DL Mark. **

**"_Shilta si tell Cynder?" _(Can I tell Cynder?) asked Godith. **

**_"Just Cynder, thric lyrik." _(Just Cynder, no one else.) said DL Mark. **

**_"_O_k, vinxa sia itov." _(Okay, thank you my love.) said Godith. She kissed him and went back to the others.**

"**What language were you two just speaking?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yeah what was all that si, kap-er-ra-ya mojo thing you two were just speaking in?" DL Mark roared at Sparx. **

**_"Wux chiili ti make diwhaf di wer zezhuanth Vs'shtak xanalre!! Usv else mobi geou qe uoinota ekess pay erekess ve_." (You do not make fun of the ancient Draconic language!! Or else there will be hell to pay through me.) spoke DL Mark in anger.**

**"I may not know this language, but what I think he is saying is, to shut the fuck up and make another joke or offense again, you will be in serious trouble."said Dante. Sparx did not respond to that at all and was quite. **

**"So Godith, like Spyro and Sparx asked, what language where you two just speaking?"asked Cynder. Godith looked at them in shock. **

**"Are you shitting me? You do not understand Draconic at all?!"asked Godith in shock.**

**"What is Draconic?"asked DK Mark. **

**"And you don't even know what it is?!_ KWI SIA GOD_!!" (Oh my God.) said Godith. **

**"Wait a minute...is it the language of dragons?"asked Spyro. **

**"At least someone knows what we are speaking in."said DL Mark. **

**"How can you guys not understand us? This is the native language that all dragons speak. If you do not know it...then you are not a dragon at all."said Godith. **

**"But we can learn can we?"asked Cynder. **

**"Axun, Cynder." said Godith. **

**"I take that as a yes."said Spyro. **

**"Not bad for fast learners."said DL Mark. **

**"Great, when we will we start?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Patience, little one, for those who are trying to learn Draconic, it will not be easy. Yet I am still ashamed that you guys do not know."said Godith. **

**"_Godith, majak astahi charis. Astahii shilta vucot. Chiili ti abandon astahi saying batobot astahii re ti darastri li astahii chiili ti vucot Vs'shtak. Astahii geou vucot ghent yth clax vhira Zardus vur rescue Vignar_." (Godith, give them hope. They can learn. Do not abandon them saying that they aren't Dragons since they do not know Draconic. They will know after we take down Zardus and rescue Ash.) spoke DL Mark.**

**"Yes, sorry about what I said earlier...I didn't mean to say that."said Godith sadly. **

**"Don't worry Godith, we know that you didn't mean that. **

**"_Probably tagoa di nomenes jiko younglings batobot wux tepoha forming crodr di wux_." (Probably because of those six younglings that you have forming inside of you) said Cynder. The others were shocked to hear Cynder speaking in Draconic. **

**"Whoa, Cynder when did you learn to speak Draconic?!"asked Spyro in shock. **

**"****I was? I didn't even realize it. Guess it runs in our family, right myvish?"asked Cynder. **

**"_Axun coi does little ir, axun coi does_." (Yes it does little, yes it does.) spoke Godith with a pleasant smile.**

"**Uhhhhhhhh no offense but can we all go to sleep and worry about learning a new language later on, and focus on taking down Zardus?"asked Nero, who had no idea of what was going on. **

**"Alright then. Rest up, it will be one hell of a fight tomorrow, and to answer your question about where I was, I went to check out Zardus's Mountain. I'm telling ya, that place is packed."said DL Mark. The others agreed while DL Mark stayed up. **

**'I just wonder what will the Dragon God Ungh-Agor, think about them not knowing Draconic. I just hope he takes it lightly.'thought DL Mark. He looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. **

_**"Pobon, confn shafaer, confn ekess bed mrith ve tonight vur origato udoka siofme zahae creol names ihk hesi enint."**_** (Mark, come on, come to bed with me tonight and let us think around some names for our children.) said Godith. DL Mark gave out a sigh. **

**"Can she at least stop speaking in Draconic since the readers don't know what she is saying?" said DL Mark. **

**_"Thric!!" _(No) said the author. **

**"Whatever." said DL Mark and he too went to bed.**

A/N: Ok just so you guys know, I went on google and looked up draconic. It gave me a translator and I was able to type everything in draconic. Use it to translate some of these words. A bit of warning...i am going to be using Draconic a lot know so be ready lol...like the idea? R&R plz.

A/N #2 (1-21-2010) Screw what i said up top about translating it yourselves and that old stupid joke. Seems rather pointless now. R&R though.


	61. Zardus's Mountain

**Chapter 60-(Zardus's Mountain)**

**The next day arrived, and everyone woke up with a start. They were close to Zardus's Mountain. Close to freeing Ash and the people that are captured and forced to mine. **

**"Today's the day, that Zardus will die."said Spyro. **

**"Yep, glad that we won't miss it."said DK Mark. **

**"Still...it will not be easy to get in. Not only that it is pretty high up."said DL Mark. **

**"Well let's get going before the whole place is awake."said Sparx. They agreed for once to Sparx, and they packed up and made their way to the mountain which wasn't far. They soon arrived at the base of the mountain. **

**"Now be careful guys, and try and not to wake the others up."said DL Mark. **

**"Yeah not like what you did last time."said DK Mark. **

**"Heh, got a better idea?"asked DL Mark. **

**"No just try and not alert the whole mountain."said DK Mark. **

**"Ok, load up, it's gonna be one hell of a fight."said DL Mark.**

**They went to the door, and DL Mark kicked it open. Surprisingly it didn't wake anyone up. They scanned the area and noticed that most of the enemies were sleeping. **

**"Just like in Halo, kill the aliens while they are still sleeping."said DL Mark. Everyone soon started to silently kill all the enemies. It wasn't long before a large clock rang and everyone else woke up. The apes looked at them with shock. **

**"Shit not good." said Spyro. Soon the alarm rang and the whole mountain was alerted. **

**"****Motherfucker, for once can we get through a place without fighting?"asked Godith. **

**"Heh, you wish sis."said Cynder. The enemy charged at them and it indeed was going to be one hell of a fight. **

**DL Mark pulled out dual Fire swords and started slashing, stabbing and burning the enemies along with DK Mark, Siegfried, Dante, Nero, and Nick. Sparx went off to hide...again, Yulie turned into her dragon form and was helping out Spyro, Cynder, and Godith since they were being clobbered with apes. Hunter climbed up a wall and began shooting at the apes with his archery skills. It was a long and bloody battle just to get out of the main floor and to the stairs. **

**"Everyone keep going up! I got something for them!"shouted DL Mark. **

**"Whenever he says that, it usually means the M61 Vulcan Machine Gun."said Godith. **

**"You just know him to well"said Cynder. **

**"That's correct sis." replied Godith as more enemies blocked their path. In the back they heard wild gunfire and bullets ricocheting, while the others tried to fight their way up. Godith pretty much just went nuts, jumping onto the walls and then jumping at the enemies, slashing, stabbing, beheading, even eating them. Cynder did the same thing but she didn't eat a lot. **

**"Is there something wrong with them?"asked Nick. **

**"Nah, probably the side effect of pregnancy."said Dante. **

**"Touche."said Nero, as the continued killing more and more enemies. The front line soon broke and all but DL Mark managed to move up. They looked back at him and were worried about him. **

**"Mark come on!! Jump for it!!"shouted Yulie. **

**"No!! You guys go and get Zardus!! I'll Hold them back!!"he shouted. **

**"Is he crazy?"asked Spyro to Godith.**

**"Thric."said Godith. **

**"That's no in Draconic right?"said Nick. **

**"Yep. You guys are fast learners. Leave him be, he will get out of this mess."said Godith. They looked back and noticed that he was moving a lot more faster and something was happening to him. Before they were able to get a clear view of what was happening, the apes charged at them and they ran up the stairs.**

"**Quickly, Barricade the Door!!"said DK Mark as he got up the long flight of stairs. They closed the door and placed heavy stuff such as statues and then held the door closed by placing axes and staffs onto the door. **

**"Hope that does the trick."said Hunter. **

**"Let's hope that it really does."said Yulie. They kept on running till they realized where they were. They were not at the top...but more likely at the mines. **

**"Take cover." whispered Godith. Everyone hid behind walls and rocks and took a peek. They saw how the ape guards were whipping the Atlawa Tribe along with the dwarfs, elves, some of their own kind, and Hunter's tribe. **

**"Those bastards. They are gonna pay for what they have done to my tribe."said Hunter angerly. "Don't worry Hunter, blame Zardus for that."said Sparx. **

**"Like that is not gonna ease me down at all Sparx...it just makes me more angry."said Hunter.**

**"Sparx?"asked Nick. **

**"Yeah?" **

**"Shut up please cause your are no help to us at all."said Nick. **

**"That's cold dude." **

**"Just Shut up already!"hissed Godith. **

**"We're gonna have to move quietly through the area. We know that the mines are looking for us as well, lets try and not be spotted."said DK Mark. **

**"I got an idea, you guys try and follow me."said Godith. Without asking why, Godith was black as the mine walls and she made her way through the area to the guards and she covered his mouth and sliced his throat with her tail. They group freed the prisoners while following her. Soon all of the guards were dead, and all of the prisoners were released.**

**"Thank God, you arrived to save us." said one of the dwarfs. **

**"We are forever thankful for your help. We are in your debt."said one of the elves as he bowed before them. **

**"Thanks but as of now, get out of here, DL Mark should've cleared a path for you guys to leave unnoticed."said Spyro. **

**"The Dragon Lord is here? I thought he was just a myth to my ears."said another elf. **

**"If he was, then I wouldn't be here."said Godith. **

**"That explains a lot. Come on let's leave this godforsaken place."said another dwarf. The dwarfs and elves left but the Atlawa tribe stayed. **

**"Kane, you should go. We saved your tribe twice, but we don't need your help."said Spyro. **

**"Spyro my old friend, I think you might need me just for a little bit. We know the way to get to Zardus. What you need to do is once you get to the other side of the mines, take a left, there will be a long flight of stairs that should lead you guys to the top."said Kane. **

**"Well thanks for the info. Good luck getting out of here."said Sparx. **

**"No, you guys are the one who need Good Luck."said Kane. **

**"Thanks anyways."said DK Mark. **

**"No problem my King."said Kane as he bowed and left. **

**"That settles that, now let's go and get Zardus."said Cynder.**

**They managed to get out of the mines and just like Kane said, they took a left and their indeed was a long flight of stairs to the top. It took them over 30 minutes to get to the top. Afterwards, they were so tired that they could barley stand up. **

**"Ughhhhhhhhhhh, why don't they have elevators these days?"asked Godith breathlessly. **

**"I don't know, I just hope there was one."said DK Mark as he fell onto the floor and tried catching his breathe. **

**"Ok so now we are up on top, where the fuck is Zardus?"asked Spyro. An evil laughter was heard and soon torches were lit all over the place. **

**"Welcome my fellow enemies to your doom."spoke Zardus at the other side of the floor. **

**"Zardus...about time you showed up...to face your death for what you have done to my people!!"shouted Hunter as he shot an arrow at him. Zardus caught it with 2 fingers and broke it. **

**"Not a wise move my friend." spoke Zardus. **

**"Friend? More like enemy to me!" shouted Cynder in anger. She wasn't happy to see how all of those miners had to suffer. **

**"Well, well, well, looks like we have Cynder, the former Dark Queen, The Dark Master's Top General. My I must say you do look better then you were before. Oh and what's this? You are married to Spyro, how...touching."spoke Zardus and soon laughed. **

**"I don't know what is so funny but what I do find funny is us kicking your ass."said DK Mark. Zardus growled at him. **

**"You...I remember you from somewhere. Oh yes...now I remember, I saw you when your pathetic town was being destroyed and you were a fool to be defending for a stupid place. I am happy that it was destroyed. All your friends and family were killed. I remember the looks on their faces when I drove my tail through them and the blood gushed everywhere. They were also pretty delicious too AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" laughed evilly Zardus. DK Mark was angered at that comment and his sword turned into a fiery red. **

**"You will pay dearly for what you have done. I will cut open your stomach and make sure that you eat those words." spoke DK Mark in anger as he pointed his sword at Zardus. **

**"I can hardly imagine that happening." said Zardus. **

**"Unless you want me to do it."said Godith. **

**"Wow...I didn't even notice you there. Where is your husband Mark? Ohhhhhhhhh that's right, he fell behind to save you. What a waste. He's dead, he got stabbed in the back and then cut up into millions of pieces."spoke Zardus with an evil smile. **

**"Do you think that I am supposed to believe this bullshit? DL Mark is immortal. He cannot die. Neither can I. So in other words, your the one who's fucked."said Godith. **

**"Hmph, bring it on..._slut._"said Zardus with no remorse. **

**"What did you say?"asked Godith. **

**"You are a _slut and a whore!_" shouted Zardus so that Godith heard it clearly. **

**_"You will REGRET SAYING THAT!"_ said Godith angerly. **

**"Come on then _bitch_, let your stupid sister, and your friends face their doom!!"shouted Zardus as he charged at them for battle.**

A/N: The battle has begun and DL Mark is nowhere in sight...or is he dead? Will the group fight off against Zardus and win? Or will they fail? Stay tuned. R&R plz.


	62. The Battle With Zardus

**Chapter 61-(The Battle with Zardus)**

**Zardus charged at them with quick speed. Sparx actually tried to fight this time. **

**"Come on put em up put em up!!" he said. Zardus looked at him and roared loudly. In which case Sparx turned white as ghost and flew away to hide. **

**"Hmph, coward." He felt a tackle and he was thrown to the ground hard. **

**"My friend is not a coward. He has been with me since the beginning."said Spyro. **

**"And he will be there with you for the end!!"roared Zardus, as he swept Spyro of his feet and jumped back up onto his own feet. Spyro fell onto the rocky ground on his back. Just as Zardus was about to strike him with his tail, Cynder grabbed Zardus by the tail and swung him around and threw him to a pillar which cracked. **

**"How is this possible?!"asked Zardus in shock. **

**"**_**Wer strength ui persvek sia family."**_**spoke Cynder. **

**"What?" Godith picked him up with one arm and slammed him to the ground. **

**"She said the strength is in my family. I'm her older sister. You should know that by now."spoke Godith. **

**"Do I care you whore?" replied Zardus with an evil grin. **

**"Oh you are done for...THROUGH ME!!"shouted Godith as her eyes turned red. She picked him up again and slammed him down once more even harder, leaving a crack on the floor. She started to punch him at fast speed that it was impossible to tell how much punches she was throwing at him. Over 200 punches later, and Godith picked him up and threw him across the floor in which case he landed on the wall that was sharp and it left a nasty cut on his back. **

**"Dude...she is nuts."said Nero. Godith roared at Zardus and charged at him with quick speed. Zardus was unable to get out of the way in time and he was speared so hard into the wall that his back just shattered. He screamed in so much pain, that his scream was more like a roaring pain. **

"**This is what you get from me if you dare piss me off."said Godith with anger. Zardus couldn't respond, he was pretty much trying to get some air but that tackle sure took the wind out of him. Godith returned to normal and she felt dizzy. She went to the side and sat down to rest. **

**"Godith! Are you alright?"asked Cynder. **

**"I'm fine sis, but I can't fight anymore now that I am pregnant. You guys finish him off. I did a lot of damage on him...so it should be easy."said Godith. **

**"Agreed."said DK Mark. The group made sure that Zardus was really gonna get the pain tonight and they did. DK Mark turned into a new form, one that he hasn't used in a while. He turned into his wolf form and began biting, clawing and slashing at Zardus.**

**"ARGHHHH YOU FUCKING DOG!!" shouted Zardus. He picked him up with one hand and threw him at a wall hard. DK Mark whined and turned back into his normal form. **

**"Mark!!" shouted Yulie as she ran to him.**

**"Are you ok?"asked Yulie. **

**"Yes I'm fine sweetheart. Just made a dumb move that's all. Come on let's get him."said DK Mark as he turned into his Dragon form. Yulie did the same thing, along with Siegfried. **

**"So you guys ready for this?"asked Siegfried. **

**"Sieg, I was born to be ready."said Spyro. **

**"Eh, whatever, let's go!!" shouted Siegfried. **

**DK Mark, Yulie, Spyro, Cynder, and Siegfried all charged at Zardus while Dane, Nick, Nero, and Hunter began to shoot at Zardus. Zardus roared in pain as the arrows pierced into his wings and underbelly. **

**"ARGHHHH FIGHT LIKE REAL PEOPLE DO!!" shouted Zardus as he tailed whipped them to a pillar and they were knocked out. **

**"Nick!"shouted DK Mark with worry. **

**"Hehehehehe, your poor friends are pathetic. Not to mention that Godith is too weak to fight now. Thank you for telling me that you are pregnant...now the others will know about you."said Zardus. **

**"You won't even be close to my nieces and nephews."said Cynder. **

**"Hehehehe, bring it, traitor!!"shouted Zardus as he got back up and stretched out his wings for battle. **

**The remaining group fought hard against Zardus. DK Mark, Spyro and Cynder, did the 'KaMeHaMeHa Wave' on him quickly. That did hurt him but it didn't slow him down much. Yulie and DK Mark together did 'Super Dragon Fist' on him. It broke a few bones on him but it still wasn't enough. **

**"Man he is much harder then Marlice." said Spyro. **

**"I hear you man. This place was not easy, just like DL Mark said."spoke Siegfried. They continued on fighting. Giving everything they got...but one by one they began to fall. Zardus used his Earth Flail, and managed to take out Siegfried and Yulie. **

**"Yulie!!" shouted DK Mark with worry. **

**"Watch out!!" shouted Spyro as another Flail flew by. It didn't hit one of them but then Zardus disappeared and re-appeared behind them. DK Mark and Spyro were quick and they ducked, but Cynder was a little too late and the flail struck her right in the face, breaking her jaw, cheekbone, nose, fractured her skull, injuring her right eye, and some of her teeth flew out of her mouth. **

**"CYNDER!!"shouted both Spyro and Godith. Spyro rushed over to Cynder and checked to see if she was alive. She was but she was out cold. **

**"Come on Cynder wake up!!" **

**"Spyro look out!!" shouted DK Mark. Without even looking, Spyro grabbed Cynder and jumped before the Earth Flail landed on them. **

**"ARGH!! You are lucky to escape with your wife. But you won't be lucky next time, Spyro."said Zardus. Spyro flew down next to Godith and placed Cynder next to her. **

**"Please heal her if you can."said Spyro desperately. **

**"I'll try my best Spyro." said Godith as she began to wipe off the blood. **

**Spyro and DK Mark were all that were left. DL Mark was still nowhere in sight. **

**"Shit man, where is he when we need him?!"asked Spyro. **

**"Hehehehe, like I said, he is dead!!" said Zardus. **

**"We don't believe you. We can finish you off ourselves!"said DK Mark as he charged at Zardus and attacked him. Spyro was with him and they both attacked a section of his body. DK Mark got his front while Spyro got his back. Together they were moving at quick speeds that it looked as if a blur was beating Zardus. The two of them slowed down to catch a breath but that was a mistake. At the persist moment, Zardus punched the two of them and they were both knocked out. **

**'Oh no, I'm all that is left!'thought Godith. **

**"Now that those two are out of the way...who else is left?"Zardus asked himself as he turned to Godith. **

**"Ohhhhhhh Shit."said Godith with worry. She tried getting up but as soon as she did, she got so dizzy that she fell back down. Her head was spinning and she couldn't focus. She heard Zardus getting closer and closer until he stopped. **

**"Now you will pay for what you did to me!!"**

A/N: Holy sht, Godith is all alone now. She lost her powers from pregnancy and can't fight. Zardus is going to do something bad to her. DL Mark is still missing!! What will happen next?! OMFG STAY TUNED ZOMG!! R&R plz.


	63. Zardus's Fall and A Shocking Return

**Chapter 62-(Zardus's Fall And A Shocking Return)**

**Godith turned her head slowly and looked at Zardus. He had an evil smile on him. **

**"Hehehehehehe, now it is your turn to suffer, slut."said Zardus. Godith was really mad whenever he called her names, but she couldn't fight since she is pregnant. **

**"When my husband gets here, you will be sorry."said Godith with a serious voice. **

**"Face it bitch, he's dead."said Zardus as he grabbed a hold of Godith's horns, and threw her across the floor and into a pillar. She got her back slammed hard and screamed in pain. **

**"I am going to have such a fun time with you."said Zardus. Godith looked at him with mixed feelings. She hates and is now scared of him. Zardus walked back to her picked her up with ONE arm. **

**"You know what I'm going to do next."said Zardus.**

**"No I don't."said Godith, desperately trying to break free. Zardus slammed her face into the wall hard, breaking her nose and a few teeth. Godith roared in pain. Zardus once more slammed her face to the wall and kept on doing it. Each time he slammed her, he did it much more harder. After a minute, Godith's whole face was shattered. Blood was dripping everywhere, and she was unconscious. **

**"Now to finish you off."said Zardus as he was readied his tail at her chest. **

**Just as he was about to strike her, something stabbed Zardus in the back...and it burned. Zardus roared in pain as he dropped Godith. He pulled out what stabbed him and noticed that it was a fire sword. **

**'No this cannot be.'thought Zardus. He turned around slowly and looked. In front of him was a large red dragon, nearly twice the size of him. **

**"Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck."said Zardus. He knew it that it was DL Mark, and he was not happy. He was able to see his large red eyes, filled with rage, and hunger for kill. **

**"Oh fuck is the right answer." said DL Mark as he quickly tailed whipped Zardus. He flew THROUGH a pillar and kept on going through them until he hit a wall. Zardus felt so much pain in him that he could hardly scream it out. He tried to move but he couldn't. He was paralyzed. He looked at DL Mark. DL Mark only looked at him and he then went to Godith. He healed her face, and she soon woke up. **

**"Mark?" she asked weakly. **

**"Yes my love it's me." he said as he rubbed his hand against her face.**

**"I am so glad to see you. My powers, I cannot-" **

**"I know it Godith, I felt your powers suddenly fade. I should've told you this way back but, when you are pregnant, your powers are gone for the duration of your pregnancy. You're still immortal so don't worry about that."said DL Mark. **

**"Oh Mark, I love you so much." she said and kissed him. **

**_"Letoclo wer ssifisv di astahi, irisv astahi."_ (Help the rest of them, heal them)**

**_"Si geou"_ (I will) said DL Mark. **

**DL Mark went to the others and one by one he healed them all. They all soon got up and were conscious. **

**"Feeling better guys?"asked DL Mark. **

**"Dude...where the hell were you? We took quite a beating."said Spyro. **

**"I am not surprised."said DL Mark. **

**"At least he is stuck on the wall."said DK Mark. **

**"Oh he ain't stuck, he's paralyzed."said DL Mark. **

**"Perfect, now, all we need is him to answer a few questions for us and we will leave him be, right?"asked Cynder. **

**"Pretty much."said Yulie. They slowly walked towards him while DL Mark, DK Mark, Yulie, and Siegfried turned back to their normal selfs. DL Mark as usual turned back into his half-dragon form 3. **

**"P-P-Please, don't kill me. I'll do anything for you guys!!"panicked Zardus. **

**"Why should we let you live when you nearly killed me and my sister?!"roared Godith in anger. **

**_"Godith, remember wer last time svanoa Malefor confni spical?" _(Godith, remember last time how Malefor came back?) asked DL Mark. **

**_"Axun si chiili, jaci confni spical de wer sargt ui powers." _(Yes I do, he came back from the Guardian's Powers.) said Godith. **

**_"Origato udoka xoal vur ti ekess svent wer zi bwoihj guardians, otherwise, Malefor geou return."_ (Let us try and not to kill the very first Guardians, otherwise, Malefor will return.) said DL Mark. **

**_"Kwi, batobot ui ihadoal. Sorry zahae xoal'ja ekess svent."_ (Oh, that is correct. Sorry about trying to kill.) said Godith. **

**"I don't know what you two just said but I really don't care. All I want to know are two things. Where is the next guardian, and WHERE IS ASH?!" shouted Spyro as he grabbed a hold of Zardus. **

**"You want to know where the next guardian is? HA! I will not tell you. But your friend Ash, I kidnapped him and gave him to the other guardian. Better hurry Spyro, or else he will die. HAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Zardus evilly. Spyro was so mad that he lost control and he sliced Zardus across the chest. **

**"Spyro! Don't!!"shouted Godith. **

**"He'll live." said Spyro as he let go of him. **

**"Let's get of here, it's too quiet and scary in this place." said Sparx. **

**Just as they were about to leave a dark portal opened. Tyranus stepped out and someone else came out that no one expected to be true. Tyranus came with...Revan. **

**"WHAT?! REVAN?! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"asked DK Mark in shock. **

**"Hmph, you can thank my master for that. Spyro, you better pray to God that your mom will live, after I have dealt with her."spoke Revan with an evil voice. **

**"This is not true. My mom killed you in that arena. She even stabbed your heart while she was still recovering. You should really be dead!!"said Spyro. **

**"Like I said, thank my Master for that." said Revan. **

**"Remember me Mark?"asked Tyranus. **

**"You don't think I remembered, _Ronno._"said DK Mark. Tyranus, slammed his fist to the ground. **

**"It's TYRANUS!!" he shouted as he launched himself at DK Mark and slashed him with the Devil Shade infected Claws at his chest. DK Mark fell down in pain, holding his chest. **

**"Mark!!" cried out Yulie. The others tried to stop him but Revan just through them to the wall without touching them and held them there with some force, all except Spyro and DL Mark. **

**"What the?" said Spyro in shock. Tyranus, was quick and he got around Spyro and slashed him on the back. Spyro fell down as well and screamed in pain. **

**"Spyro!!" shouted Cynder. **

**"Two down, one more to go."said Revan. **

**"What are you doing, brother?!" asked DK Mark in pain. **

**"You will see soon. Once you wake up."said Revan and he stomped on his face knocking him out. **

**"Revan!! Are You mad?! He's your younger brother!!" shouted Yulie. **

**"Does it look like I give a fuck?"said Revan. The distraction was a bad move for Revan. DL Mark managed to quickly get to him and slash him with his fire sword on his back. Revan fell down in pain as his back was burning.**

** "How do you like that asshole?"asked DL Mark.**

** "Hey, asshole."said Tyranus. DL Mark turned around. Big mistake. Tyranus moved with lightning speed and slashed DL Mark in the eyes with the Devil Shade Claws. DL Mark fell down onto one knee and screamed in pain while clutching his eyes. **

**"YOU FUCK!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!"roared Godith in anger. **

**"Your lucky that I had three slashes of devil shade, not four. Otherwise you would've been next, _kenzi."_ (whore) said Tyranus. Godith tried to break free but she couldn't. **

**"I will get you, _Ronno._" said Godith with a serious voice. Tyranus was about to kill her, but Revan stopped him. **

**"Let her be, we worry about them next time."said Revan.**

"**Hey, g-g-guys? Little help?"asked Zardus. Revan and Tyranus looked at him. **

**"What do you want?" asked Revan. **

**"Can you heal me? Please?"asked Zardus. Revan looked at him and saw how badly wounded he was. **

**"Our master doesn't want you anymore." said Revan. **

**"What?! Why?!" **

**"Well our Master does not like it when someone attacks a pregnant person. Therefore he told us to kill you after what you have done to Godith and Cynder." said Tyranus. He snapped his fingers and lizards with razor sharp teeth came out of the ground. **

**"No wait, PLEASE DON'T!! I'M SORRY!!" begged Zardus. **

**"Your service is no longer required."said Revan. They all watched, as the lizards went to Zardus and started eating him. **

**"NO, NO, NO!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! !!" screamed Zardus. **

**"Oh man I feel sick."said Dante. Soon the lizards left and all that was left was nothing but the bones of Zardus, and his soul that was floating in his chest. Revan picked up his soul and left along with Tyranus with out another word.**

**The force that held them to the wall vanished and Yulie, Cynder, and Godith ran to their loved ones. DK Mark was K.O Spyro was out cold. DL Mark was still holding his eyes, with small grunts of pain. **

**_"Pobon, confn shafaer origato ve look sva douta fiexnah."_ (Mark, come on let me look at your eyes.) said Godith with worry. **

**_"Astahii re zyak tisvelk!!" _(They are so bad!!) said DL Mark in pain. **

**_"Still, origato ve look. Coi nomag ti qe lae tisvelk lae wux siofme coi ui."_ (Still, let me look. It may not be as bad as you think it is.) said Godith. DL Mark uncovered his eyes. **

**"Oh My God." said Godith with shock. The slash has completely tore off his eyes, the blood, and the vessels was all she could see. Godith looked away, and nearly gagged. The others looked and couldn't stand looking at him like that. DL Mark saw nothing but pitch black darkness. All he heard was Cynder, Yulie, Sparx, Nick and Nero vomiting. **

**"Do you think he will be able to see again?"asked Dante. **

**"I don't know. It's hard to tell. His eyes are completely torn off. I don't think that they might even heal. I can't stand looking at him like this. It's a good thing that neither Spyro or DK Mark got their eyes slashed off."said Godith. Yulie handed Godith a cloth so she could cover DL Mark's...eyes...or what's left of them. Godith began to cry softly and soon she felt a hand being placed on her. **

**"Hey Godith listen, I may not see, but I can still hear you. More likely I can still sense where everyone is. So let's just say that, I am not blind completely."said DL Mark. Godith looked at him and cried onto his shoulders. **

**"Come on let's get out of here. You're going to have to fly me along with Spyro and DK Mark."said DL Mark. **

**"I know...just can't believe that this has happened to you."cried Godith.**

**"Look we can worry about this later, let's get back to the Temple and see if we can heal the three of you."said Hunter. **

**_"Si iaco"_ (I agree.) said Godith. The other two also worried about their loved ones but Godith told them that they are lucky to be slashed on the chest and back. She picked up Spyro, DK Mark, and DL Mark. They all left, while Zardus's bones were still there.**

**Meanwhile, at Demitri's Lair, Tyranus and Revan returned. **

**"I cannot believe how you two managed to pull that off. You should've seen the looks on their faces. It made me laugh so much. Good thing you gave DL Mark the Devil Shade, not only that but Spyro and The Dragon King Mark as well. I'm impressed Tyranus."said Demitri. **

**"Thank you my lord."said Tyranus as he bowed down, and left. **

**"Now Revan, since you have a score to settle with, here is what I have planned out for you. My brother Lethak, he has decided to do something to Spyro and DK Mark. It will happen in a few weeks, while they go to confront him, and DL Mark and Godith are at the Temple recovering, you will go to the Temple and Kill Elva. No questions asked. If you confront anyone, kill them. Do not Kill Godith nor DL Mark. They will be important to us later on. Also, make sure that no one finds out where Heldar's Lair is. Is that understood?"asked Demitri. **

**"Yes my lord, crystal clear." responded Revan. **

**"Good, now, my Master has requested you to meet with him, he has something to show you."said Demitri. **

**"You mean the Dark God?"asked Revan. **

**"Yes, he has found a way for you to be much more stronger then before, so you can kill your brother, and father. Understood?" **

**"Yes my lord as you wish."said Revan as he bowed and left. **

**'These fools will not see what is coming to them.'thought Demitri. He couldn't help but laugh evilly.**

A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMG!! They are infected and now this is getting a lot harder then before!! What will happen next?! Stay tunned. R&R plz.


	64. Last Serenade

**Chapter 63-(Last Serenade)**

A/N: No Not my last Serenade from killswitch engage...just the name of the chapter that I like...realy I had no idea what else to call this chapter so lol...READ!!

**The group soon returned to the Temple. Elva, Falzar, Ignitus, Peter, Elanor, RAVEN, (Spyro's younger brother) Lumina, (Spyro's younger sister) Morrogh, Barroth, Bellatrix, Grace, Masami, Wagner, Sedro, Kyrie, and Leon were there waiting for them. They all had happy faces. It was until they saw, DL Mark, DK Mark and Spyro. Elva, always acting as a mother, panicked when she saw Spyro. **

**"Oh my God, My sweet Boy!! What happened to him?!" asked Elva with worry. When she saw Spyro having the Devil Shade slashes on his back, she broke into tears and cried next to Falzar. **

**"Everything will be alright. Our boy will make it. Don't you worry."said Falzar. It was clear that his voice was breaking up. When Sedro saw DK Mark his son with the Devil Shade slashes on his chest, he ran to him. **

**"Mark!! My son!! Are you alright?!"asked Sedro with worry. DK Mark opened his eyes, but he was weak. **

**"I'm fine Dad, as long as I am still alive, then you got nothing to worry about."said DK Mark. Sedro hugged him and held him close. **

**"I just don't want you to become just like your brother."said Sedro with his voice as well breaking up. The two of them got carried away to the medical room. **

**"Mommy, is brother going to make it?"asked Lumina. Raven, Spyro's younger brother placed his hand on her shoulder. **

**"Our brother will make it sis. I know it that he will. It's just that, we don't know what might happen to him if this keeps going."said Raven. Lumina began to cry and Raven hugged her. **

**"Come on son, let's go check on your brother."said Falzar. The four of them left to check on Spyro, while Cynder tried her best to tell her kids that their father is alright. But Wagner and Masami has seen what happened to him, and they couldn't help but cry in their mothers arms. **

**"I know how you two feel little ones, I just wanna cry as well. Let's go check on him with the others."said Cynder as she carried both Masami and Wagner to the medical room that Spyro was in, Sparx went along as well. Sedro, Yulie, Siegfried, Dante, Nick, Nero, Kyrie, went to check on DK Mark. Sedro had to carry Yulie since she sobbed on the floor for more then 2 minutes. **

**The rest of them looked at DL Mark. Grace, Bellatrix, Elanor, and Peter did not cry when they saw their father, they were more worried if he was ever going to see again. **

**"Dad, are you alright?"asked Bellatrix. DL Mark was deeply infected, he was weaker then Spyro and DK Mark combined. **

**"Yes...I can...still...hear...you."replied DL Mark weakly. Barroth and Morrogh were actually angered to see their friend and mentor that they have known for so long, be viciously attacked. **

**"Who ever did this to you, will be sorry that they have ever messed with you."said Barroth. **

**"Hehe...thanks."said DL Mark. Godith on the other hand, she had no idea what to feel. She couldn't even think properly. As a matter of fact all she did was watch the whole scene go down and did nothing. **

**"Mom?" asked Peter. Godith looked at Peter. **

**"Yes?" **

**"Do you think Dad will see again?"asked Peter. **

**"Oh Peter, that's the question I want answered as well. I don't think that he will."said Godith, as images of his injury appeared in her mind. **

**"No Daddy will see again. Will he Grace?"asked Elanor. **

**"I'll try my best Elanor. First let's get him to the medical room." said Grace.**

** "Hey...I can...still...sense...you guys."spoke DL Mark softly. **

**"We know that _opsola,_ (Father) we just don't want to lose you."said Bellatrix, hugging her father. **

**Soon DL Mark was taken to the medical room. Everyone in the temple watched and began talking to one another about how DL Mark was injured. Some were worried, others cried, others were mad, others had no idea what to think at all. Soon they brought him in the room and Grace began to work on him. Just as she was about to take off the bandages, DL Mark grabbed her arm. **

**_"Ingowil, si zklaen cotui wux...this ui...something wux nomag ti...want ekess ocuir." _(Grace, I must warn you...this is...something you may not...want to see) said DL Mark. **

**_"Si vucot opsola, shar still, Si might letoclo wux."_ (I know Father, but still, I might be able to help you.) spoke Grace with worry. DL Mark let go and Grace took off the bandage. The second she looked, she turned away and gagged then broke into tears. **

**'Oh my God. Father! What happened to you?! These images will never be out of my head now.' thought Grace. She knew that the injury he has sustained, meant the he was never going to see again. Not only that, she has studied what Devil Shade was. It was a parasite. If injected into a body, it will make the host a mad demonic being. Soon the devil shade will breech and get out of the host's body, killing the host. Spyro, DK and DL Mark got infected. Sooner or later, they are going to turn into demon beings and soon die. She had to do something, but there was no cure to Devil Shade. **

**DL Mark knew what she was thinking. **

**_"Ingowil, Si vucot batobot Si geou never ocuir tenamalo, shar Si inglata wux ir youwe, Si geou never qe turned ias vi kothar. Tangis sjek coi allows ve ekess itrewic sia vision spical, Si geou ti majak Si ias wer whedab symba."_ (Grace, I know that I will never see again, but I promise you one thing, I will never be turned into a demon. Even if it allows me to get my vision back, I will not give myself into the Dark Side.) said DL Mark with a serious voice. **

**"I know father, at least you will remember my face forever."said Grace as she cried on his chest. DL Mark placed his hand around her head and kissed her. **

**"Grace, you do know that your mother is pregnant again."said DL Mark. **

**"How can no one notice?"asked Grace back with a smile. DL Mark sensed her smiled and he smiled as well. **

**"A few do not notice."said DL Mark as he put the bandage back on his eyes. **

**"Guess I'm gonna need some help to move around this place, until my back up vision arrives."said DL Mark. **

**"When did you ever have a back up vision? Dad your eyes are gone. They are not there anymore. Whoever slashed you...r-r-ripped your eyes away." cried Grace. **

**"My eyes are completely gone?!"asked DL Mark with shock. He couldn't believe it as well. Now all he will see is darkness...forever.**

A/N: Honestly I had no idea what to type up but this scene was in my mind for a while so I felt like getting it over with. Hope you liked it. R&R plz.


	65. The HeartBreaking News

**Chapter 64-(The Heart-Breaking News)**

**DL Mark left the room and went to check on DK Mark and Spyro. That is, Grace helped him move around. **

**'How? How Can I, A Dragon Lord be blind permanently?' thought DL Mark. He thought about the 6 kids that Godith was carrying. He was not going to witness their birth. More likely hear it happening. He managed to block that idea out of his mind and re-focused on Spyro and DK Mark. Grace told him where they were and he was sensed were and how Spyro and DK Mark were doing. He did not know that Falzar, Elva, Cynder, Masami, Raven, Lumina, Wagner, Sparx, Leon, Yulie, Sedro, Nick, Dante, Nero, Siegfried, and Kyrie, were in the room watching them. When they saw him arrive, with the bandages covering his eye sockets, and Grace helping him walk, they feared that his days of a Dragon Lord were over. Since he was blind, all his other senses and powers improved. **

**"I know what it is you guys are thinking but my days of a Dragon Lord are FAR from over."said DL Mark with a serious voice. **

**"That's the spirit!!"shouted Sparx. **

**"****Don't cheer for me, cheer for them, pray to God they will make it."said DL Mark. Sparx was quiet and Elva was still crying. **

**"Will they make it?"asked Elva desperately. **

**"I fear the worst for them, Elva. This I must say will definitely not be easy for all of you to hear. He heard some running and soon Godith, Bellatrix, Morrogh, Barroth, Peter, and Elanor arrived. **

**"Did we miss anything?"asked Peter. **

**"No my son, you just arrived on time."said DL Mark. **

**"Mark please, tell me...will my boy make it?"asked Elva with tears streaming down her eyes. DL Mark gave out a sigh. **

**"Grace...I think you should tell them. It will be better to hear it from you, then it is from me."said DL Mark.**

**Grace told them the grieving news about what will happen to them. She did not leave out a single detail about what will happen once the Devil Shade took affect. When Elva heard it...she fainted, Falzar caught her before she fell. **

**"Can you do anything to them?"he asked. **

**"As of now, we can just hope for the best."said Grace. **

**"I know that, but I was asking Mark. Can you do anything to them, even though you are blind?"asked Falzar. **

**"As of now, nothing. Just like Grace said...hope for the best." They watched as DK Mark and Spyro laid quietly on the beds, slowly turning to the Dark Side.**

A/N: I know it is short, but I had no idea what to write. Anyways R&R plz. The next chapter will be better and longer...don't you worry.


	66. Lethak Takes Action

**Chapter 65-(Lethak Takes Action)**

A/N: A bit of warning mates, this chapter does have some sexual content so reader's discretion is advised.

**Back at Demitri's Lair, Demitri was watching. **

**"Excellent, this day just keeps on getting better and better." said Demitri with and evil grin. **

**"I know brother, wait till they see what I will do."said Lethak. **

**"Wait till everyone is asleep, then you can make your move. Even though DL Mark is blind, he can still fight with his senses so be careful around him."said Demitri. **

**"Hahahaha, Demitri, he won't even know where his wife is when he is next to her on the bed."said Lethak. Demitri laughed at his comment. **

**"Hahahaha!! That's a good one. But still be careful."said Demitri. Lethak nodded and left. **

**Few hours passed and night fell onto the lands. Lethak opened a portal and he went through. He then arrived at the Temple. Good thing he was inside, since there were more guards then usual on the outside. Lethak knew that if he was to kill too much guards, the whole place will be alerted. **

**'I know who I must kidnap.' thought Lethak. He made his way through the Temple. He took cover lots of times, and he did kill a few of them. He reached the first room, which was Spyro's room. **

**'Hehehehe, you will not see what's coming brother.'thought Lethak as he made his way inside. To his surprise, Spyro and Cynder were not there. **

**'Weird.'thought Lethak. He scanned the entire room and noticed that only Masami and Wagner were sleeping. **

**'Ohohoho this is too good to be true.'thought Lethak. He heard some movements and Masami actually woke up. She looked at the big black dragon that was in front of him. Before she was able to scream, Lethak covered her mouth and said some words and she fell with a thud. Wagner woke up due to the noise, he turned and looked at what happened to his sister. All he saw was Lethak looking at him with his evil red eyes. **

**"DA-!" Lethak quickly covered his mouth as well and he too fell with a thud. **

**'Two down, few more to go.'thought Lethak. He opened a portal that led to his Lair which was a big large castle that settled in the Black Mountains, just North of the Black Forest. He threw Masami and Wagner threw the portal and closed it again. **

**Lethak then left the room and moved to the next one. It was a while before he found DK Mark's room. He knew that DK Mark was still resting in the medical room as well as Spyro. Lethak entered the room and found only Yulie in the bathroom taking a shower. '**

**She will do nicely.' thought Lethak. The water stopped running and the door was about to open. Lethak quickly ran to hide a place where she would not expect him. He saw the door open and Yulie came out...naked. Lethak lost focus of his mind as he gazed at Yulie body. He was just about to move and rape her, but he then knew that if he did that, it would really spoil his plan. **

**'Ahh, some other time.'thought Lethak. He waited as Yulie dressed up and that was when he made his move. He went behind her and hit her on the head. She was knocked out. **

**"I will see you back at my castle." said Lethak as he licked across Yulie's cheek. **

**"****Mmmmm tasty." he said with a evil smirk. He opened the portal once more and threw Yulie in as well and he closed it up again. **

**'Now, who else is left?' thought Lethak.**

**He left the room again and searched for the next one. He made his way through to the next floor. That was where DL Mark's room would be along with his kids. He made his way through and he killed a few more guards. Soon he was at his room. Lethak tried to open the door but it wouldn't allow him. **

**'What the?' thought Lethak. He searched for a key or something to get in. He noticed that there was a key pad next to the door. It would only unlock if he typed in the correct code. If he typed it wrong he would have 10 seconds to type the correct password before the alarm would go off. **

**'I'm not going to take a risk on this. I'll just wait for one of them to come by and then I will sneak in and take them with me one by one.'thought Lethak. He hid behind a statue, and waited 5 minutes before he heard someone coming. He took a peek and couldn't believe it. Grace, Bellatrix, Peter, and Masami were together coming back to the room. **

**'Perfect.' thought Lethak. Grace typed in the correct password and the door unlocked. He quickly went in and hid just before the closed slammed shut. 'Now to take them down one by one.' thought Lethak. He took a peek once more and noticed that Grace has taken Peter and Elanor to sleep while Bellatrix was in the kitchen making herself something to eat. Lethak took the advantage and quickly got behind her. Bellatrix knew that someone was behind her but as soon as she turned around, she got K.O'ed. Lethak gently placed her down, and moved to the next. **

**DL Mark's room was bigger then all of the others. It had 3 floors. He was on the main floor but Grace and the others were on the top floor. He quietly made his way to the second floor. No one was there, it was just too quiet. He knew that something was wrong. He turned around and noticed that Elanor was behind him, she had a terrified look on her. **

**"Shhhhhhhhhhhh." said Lethak. Elanor turned around and ran. Lethak ran after her and followed her. She went and hid inside the dining room. Lethak slowed down and searched quietly. **

**"Come out, come out where ever you are, Elanor. I promise that I won't hurt you, nor your family." lied Lethak. He heard some movements in a corner. He looked and saw that Elanor was about to press the alarm. Lethak launched himself at her and caught her. He said some words that made Elanor fall asleep. **

**'Phew. That was a close call.'thought Lethak. He picked her up and carried her downstairs, next to Bellatrix. **

**'Two down, two more to go.' thought Lethak. He quietly went back up to the second floor and made his way to the stairs to the third floor. **

**He heard someone coming down the stairs and quickly hid once more. He got ready to knock out whoever was going to come down. The sound came closer and closer. Lethak got down lower and lower until he heard the sound next to him. He quickly striked and punched Peter. He hit him a little too hard and knocked a few baby teeth out. **

**'Oops. At least he's knocked out.'thought Lethak. He didn't have time to carry Peter to the first floor. He knew that it was heard. So all he had to do was get Grace. He quietly and carefully made his way to the third floor. **

**There was a door that opened and Lethak checked. He looked inside and noticed that Grace was getting ready for bed.**

**'How could she have not heard that?'thought Lethak. He waited for her to turn off the lights and as soon as it was dark, he went in and crawled next to her bed. **

**'She is way better then Yulie.'thought Lethak. He was about to cast a spell on her when he accidentally knocked over the lamp that was next to Grace. It landed with a shatter. Grace sat up from her bed and looked at Lethak. She was terrified to see him in front of her. **

**"Hi." spoke Lethak. Grace didn't reply but instead, she attacked him. She punched him in the stomach and then slashed him on the face. Lethak staggered back which allowed Grace a chance to hit the alarm. **

**"Oh no you won't."said Lethak. He launched himself at Grace in case he knocked over hard and she was on the floor, Lethak landed on top of her. **

**"What do you want from me?"asked Grace frighteningly. **

**"I want you."said Lethak with an evil smile. He then had a 'better idea'. He made his between Grace's legs and then held her down with one arm and covered her mouth with the other. Grace watched in horror as Lethak was about to rape her. She felt Lethak penetrating her and soon he began to move up and down on her. Grace tried desperately to break free and call for help. But Lethak was heavy and strong. Lethak had a smile on his face as he continued raping Grace. **

**"Hehehehe, go ahead call for help...no one is going to save you from me."said Lethak as he got close to Grace's face and kissed her. Grace began to cry and Lethak heard Grace's muffled scream. Grace had to do something she didn't want this to happen. But there was nothing she could do. All she was able to do was "_enjoy"_ Lethak. Grace closed her eyes and thought that it was going to last forever but instead it was short. Grace felt Lethak cumming in her and gave out a moan. She opened her eyes and looked at Lethak. **

**"You will make a good sex slave for me."said Lethak as he was panting. Grace managed to hit him with her tail but Lethak was quick and he knocked her out. **

**"Now that settles that, and my desire for some love, all I need to do is get Godith and Cynder." said Lethak to himself. He dragged Grace behind him and then he carried Peter to the first floor where the others were. He opened the portal and he send all four of them to his castle. He left the room quietly in search for Godith and Cynder.**

**'Now where could they be?' thought Lethak. He heard a guard coming towards him so he quickly acted. **

**"Oi! Where are you running off to?!" asked the guard. **

**"Oh, I am looking for Godith and Cynder. I'm a friend, but I don't know where they are. Could you tell me where they could be?"asked Lethak. **

**"Oh ok sorry there young dragon, anyways, I saw them at the medical room. They might be pregnant I'm not sure."said the guard. **

**"Thank you for your help."said Lethak. **

**"No problem just don't run in the halls at night."said the guard. Lethak did not care and he cut of the guard's head. **

**"Does it look like I care?"asked Lethak to the dead corpse. Now he knew where to go. Only problem was, it's a long way to the medical room from where he was. Lethak moved quickly through the Temple. He passed Ignitus's room in which case Ignitus was sleeping. Lethak moved on and soon he reached the medical room. There were only a few people there, but it wasn't going to be easy to get through. He had to act normal, act like he was just a caring friend who wishes to give a gift to Spyro, DL Mark, and DK Mark. He hoped that they would fall for it.**

**Lethak got out of his hiding spot and went to the front desk. The front desk did ask of where he was going. He told them exactly what he planned and they indeed allowed him through. **

**'Such idiots.'thought Lethak. He went through and soon he found both Godith and Cynder together in a room. They were waiting for the test results to come back to see if they were pregnant. Lethak came up with another ingenious idea. He went to the lab and waited there. Soon the door opened and a doctor came out. **

**"Excuse me, is that the lab results for Godith and Cynder's pregnancy test?"asked Lethak. **

**"Yes it is, why you asking?" Lethak quickly stabbed him through the heart and took the test and clothing. **

**"Cause I want them." he said as he put on the clothes. They fitted perfectly on him. He went back to the room the two were in. He entered and began to play doctor. **

"**Hello there ladies, sorry for the long wait, but I got your test results back and guess what?" **

**"Are we both pregnant?" asked Cynder. Lethak looked onto the charts. They actually were. Cynder was going to have twins, and Godith was going to have sextuplets. **

**"Well yes you both are. Cynder you are pregnant with twins."said Lethak. Cynder screamed with joy and she hugged Godith.**

**"Oh my God, twins?! That's unbelievable!!"said Cynder. **

**"Yes I know, and Godith you are pregnant with sextuplets. Congratulations the both of you. Your husbands must be very proud."said Lethak. Godith and Cynder hugged each other and couldn't the news. **

**"Just one question doc, what is your name?"asked Godith. Lethak looked at her and his face turned from happy to evil. **

**"The name is...Lethak!" as he ripped off the doctors clothes. Godith and Cynder jumped back in fear. **

**"Lethak!! Demitri's Brother!!" said Cynder in shock. **

**"Yes that is correct. Now...I don't want to hurt you two...but if you would please kindly come with me to my castle."said Lethak calmly. **

**"Go fuck yourself Lethak!! We are not going to go with you!!"said Godith. **

**"You are asking for me to take you with me the hard way. That can be arranged!!"shouted Lethak as he attacked Godith and Cynder at the same time. He lifted both of them up with one arm and chokeslamed them to the floor making a loud crash as bunch of equipments fell and shattered. They were stunned and couldn't move for it was painful. Lethak opened a portal and he threw Godith and Cynder in. His mission was complete. Just as he was about to go through, the door opened and Lethak turned around. There, stood in the doorway was Lethak's mother, Elva.**

A/N: OMGOMGOMG WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! STAY TUNED!! R&R PLZ!!


	67. Lethak's True Feelings

**Chapter 66-(Lethak's True Feelings)**

**Lethak froze when he saw his mom. He couldn't believe that his mom just walked in. The last time he saw her was when he was three and he told her to leave. It all seemed like yesterday.**

_**Flashback, 15 years ago**_

"_**For the last time, I don't want you here!!" shouted Lethak in anger. **_

_**"But your my son, I am not going to leave you. I left Spyro because if I stayed behind, I would've been killed and then I would've not had you and I would never see Spyro with my own eyes."said Elva in a calm voice. **_

_**"Guess what? You had me and Spyro is alive, and I don't want your love!! As a matter of fact I hate you!! I don't even know why my dad fucked you in the first place!!" shouted Lethak. **_

_**"Language!!" said Elva. **_

_**"I DON'T CARE!! GET OF HERE!!" shouted Lethak. He lost his temper and attacked his mother. He slashed her across the chest and then across the face. **_

_**"Leave...or you will be sorry."said Lethak with a cold voice. Elva was crying. She couldn't believe that Lethak had attacked her. **_

_**"W-W-W-Why? Why are you doing this to me?"asked Elva while crying. Lethak raised his tail to her throat. **_

_**"Cause I don't love you!" spoke Lethak with a dark voice. Elva sulked even more. She looked at Lethak before she got up and left. **_

_**"You are my son, I will always love you, Lethak." Those were the last words that Elva said to him before she flew away with tears in her eyes. **_

**15 years ago, was the last time he saw his mother. Now 15 years later, they are back again. **

**"Lethak!! Wha-How d-Whe-" **

**"Save your breath Elva. I'm here on a important mission."spoke Lethak. Elva was speechless. She had so many question to ask him but she wonders if Lethak was going to attack her again, or actually talk to her. Elva slowly moved back, Lethak saw what she was planning. She was going to warn the others. Lethak didn't want that to happen, so he grabbed her and held her to the wall. **

**"Don't you even think about it."said Lethak. He looked at his mother. Elva wasn't frightened, instead she was...happy. **

**"Why are you smiling at me?"asked Lethak. **

**"15 years ago, was the last time I saw you. You have grown up so much, my sweet little angel."said Elva as she stroke her hand across Lethak's face. **

**"Elva...don't."spoke Lethak with a serious voice. **

**"Lethak, I don't care what you say. You are my son, even though Malefor did screw me, you are my son, just like Spyro and Raven."said Elva as she hugged him. Lethak was speechless. He had not felt this feeling in a long time. **

**"Elva...there is something that I must tell you."said Lethak. **

**"What is it my boy?" **

**"I regret the day I told you to leave me. I was such an idiot. I had no idea what to think, I couldn't do much, basically I wasn't prepared to face the open world alone. No one feed me, no one helped me, no one loved me. It was you that did all that. You helped me, you fed me, and you loved me. I-" Lethak started to cry and Elva was as well. **

**"I love you mom." said Lethak as he hugged her. Elva hugged her long lost son for the first time in 18 years. **

**"I love you too, my son."said Elva. They didn't want to let go but the moment was ruined when Lethak heard someone coming. **

**"Mom, we'll talk later at my place." **

**"Wait what?" Before she knew what he was doing, Lethak threw Elva to the portal and she was send to Lethak's castle. He closed the portal and turned to face his enemy, only to see Falzar standing before him. **

A/N: Well not everyone has a dark side. Only those with a dark heart, show no love. I'm glad that I actually did this, cuz it feels nice to see your mom in like 15 years. Hope u guys liked it. R&R plz.


	68. Lethak Takes Action II, and a Secret Rev

**Chapter 67-(Lethak Takes Action II, and a secret reviled)**

**Lethak looked at Falzar with no sign of backing down. **

**"What have you done to me wife?!"asked Falzar. **

**"You mean my mother?"said Lethak. **

**"Mother?!" Falzar was shocked to hear that Lethak was Elva's son. Falzar was distracted by the news and Lethak quickly took him out. He tail swiped Falzar and then kicked him in the head making him unconscious. **

**'Now that was really close.' He couldn't leave now since he heard two more people running. But they were small feet, so he had to guess it was Lumina and Raven, Spyro's younger brother and sister. **

**'Ohhh, these two and that's it.' thought Lethak. **

**"Daddy!! Dad are you ok?!" asked Lumina. **

**"Where's mama?!" asked Raven. Lethak took a peek, and couldn't believe who his half-brother and sister were. Was he really going to kidnap his siblings? He just kidnapped his mother to his castle, but he thought it would better if they went to her instead of waiting here with 3 people who are injured and a knocked out dad. **

**"Raven, w-w-w-who is that big scary black dragon?"asked Lumina. Raven looked as well as Lethak walked out of his hiding place and towards the two of them. They tried to run but Lethak quickly got them. They squealed and yelled for help. **

**"UNCLE MARK!! HELP!!" shouted Lumina. **

**"SOMEBODY HELP US!! WE'RE BEING KIDNAPPED!!" shouted Raven. Lethak opened his portal to his castle one last time and he send his siblings to his castle. He turned around to see DL Mark with the bandage still on him, but he was armed with his fire sword. **

**"Hmph, don't be a fool Mark, you are blind. Don't try and make yourself dead."spoke Lethak and he went through the portal and it closed. **

**The others soon catched up with DL Mark. DK Mark and Spyro actually came along with Sedro, Nick, Dante, Nero, Kyrie, Siegfried and Sparx. **

**"What was with all the screaming?"asked Nick. **

**"DAD!!" shouted Spyro when he saw his father Falzar on the floor. Spyro tried to run to him, but the Shade hurt his back so much that he fell to the ground. **

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa there big buddy."said Sparx. Spyro crawled to his father and shook him. **

**"Dad, wake up."said Spyro. Falzar mumbled a little before he woke up. **

**"Spyro? Where is Elva? Where is Lumina and Raven?"asked Falzar weakly. **

**"They are not with us. Who attacked you?!" **

**"I don't know, but he said that Elva is his mother." Spyro and the others gasped in shock. That is all but DL Mark. **

**"Elva has another child?"asked Sedro. **

**"Spyro's half-brother or sister?!"asked DK Mark. **

**"Dad, did you get a look at your attacker?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yes, I saw him, he was black. He had close resemblance to your mother. I think he is your half-brother." said Falzar. They all noticed that DL Mark has not said a word at all. **

**"You hadn't said a word, what's wrong?"asked Nick. **

**"Wait a minute, he knows who he is."said Spyro. DL Mark gave out a sigh. **

**"Follow me, and I will explain everything."**

A/N: Remember at the beginning of the story, way far back at like chapter 27, or 28? Remember that? Remember how Elva told DL Mark to not tell anyone? Guess he will have too since Lethak mentioned it to Falzar. What has happened to the others though? Also how did Revan come back? Stay tuned, and R&R plz.


	69. The Secret Truth Told

**Chapter 68-(The Secret Truth Told)**

**DL Mark lead them back to the medical room, the entire group was surprised to see that he was able to walk easily and 'see' where he was going. Leon was there when they arrived. **

**"Dude, what happened to you?"asked Leon. **

**"What are you blind?"replied DL Mark. Leon didn't respond to him. **

**"At least you came to hear the truth."said DL Mark. **

**"What truth?"asked Leon. **

**"The one I am about to explain."said DL Mark. He sat down on his bed while the others sat around him. **

**"Please, begin."asked Falzar. **

"**Alright, then. 18 years ago Elva had another child. His name is Lethak, the one you saw Falzar. Supposedly he is also Malefor's child." **

**"How? How is that possible?"asked Falzar. **

**"Well from what she told me, while you were controlled under his evil spells and me and Godith were gone, she was captured by the enemy and taken to the Mountain of Malefor. There she was placed in a room and then a Hell Hole opened up and she fell. She woke up in Hell and saw Malefor standing over her. Eventually you can guess what happens next."said DL Mark. **

**"Malefor raped her."said Spyro. **

**"Well from what she told me, she was forced to have sex with him. She told me that he was controlling her body and she couldn't do much. In the end after God knows how long he screwed her, they finished and Malefor told her about what will happen, how she will have a black child named Lethak and she will raise him as one of her own."said DL Mark. **

**"But I am still confused. If she is his mother, then how come she hasn't seen him or how come we haven't seen him?"asked Leon. **

**"Because Lethak is Demitri's brother. Also how do you think Falzar would feel if he found out that during the time he was controlled that his wife got fucked and then had another child?" **

**"I would feel mad, sad, and happy. Mad that Malefor forced her to have sex with my wife, sad that my wife had to suffer through all of that, but happy that she had him and raised him."said Falzar.**

"**Now hold on a second, if Lethak is her son, then why wasn't she with him when he was young?"asked Spyro. **

**"Now that's the thing. What Elva told me was as Lethak got older, he got more evil. Soon at the age of three, he told her to leave. If you guys have not noticed but Elva has some faint scars on her. They look small so I take it that Lethak hurt her when he wanted her to leave."said DL Mark. **

**"I was wondering the whole time when I saw those scars. She told me she got slashed by a tree branch."said Falzar. **

**"A tree branch? The only dragon that can fly that low to the ground is me, any other dragon that does that, hell his or her flying days are over."said DL Mark. **

**"Ok so pretty much what happened was, Lethak got mad at her, he attacks her, she doesn't want to leave him but after what he has done to her, she leaves for good and waits for you guys to return, we all know what happens next, then after 15 years, they see each other again."said Sparx. The entire group looked at him as if he was not ok. **

**"****Sparx did you take some Sniff-Sniff?"asked DL Mark. **

**"What me? No why would I do that?" **

**"God knows why you act like this sometimes."said DK Mark. The whole grouped got a good laugh and then they started to plan about how to get back their loved ones. **

A/N: Yea yea I no its short but w.e next chap will be longer.


	70. Operation Rescue II

**Chapter 69-(Operation Rescue II)**

"**Ok so now, how are we going to get back our wifes and kids?"asked Spyro. **

**"Does anyone of you guys know where Lethak's lair is?"asked DL Mark. No one knew the answer. It all seemed as if their chances of getting their loved ones back, just got blown away with the wind. It all seemed lost until someone spoke. **

**"I think I know where his lair could be."spoke a voice. They all turned to see Ignitus. **

**"Ignitus? You know where Lethak's Lair is?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yes I do, it is far and high up in the Black Mountains, just north of the Black Forest. I flew across the mountains once and I saw his Castle."spoke Ignitus. **

"**Black Forest you said?" asked DL Mark. They all looked at him. **

**"Why what's wrong?"asked Nick. **

**"The Black Forest is a place filled with the most evilest things that walk on the face of this planet today. Legends have told that a great evil lives there, and does who venture in to find out why, were never seen again. Folks that live near the Black Forest hear many unusual things at night. People screaming, the beasts and demons that roar in the deepest and darkest parts of the Forest. But the most unusual thing they all hear, is a voice singing." **

**"A voice singing?"asked Spyro. **

**"Yes a voice, not just a regular voice, a beautiful voice. Some say that it is a goddess that is so bright and beautiful is there, but they say that she is lost in the woods. Those who try and save her, they die just trying to reach to the place she is. People say that she lives on a mountain where no one can reach to her. If you think it's all bullshit, then you just signed yourself your Death warrant. Folks also say that they have seen her near their towns. Those who fall under their beauty followed. Others who saw her but did not follow, would usually go crazy. That place is place that I myself wouldn't go through. Once you go in, you will never come out."said DL Mark.**

"**Yeah whatever, that was a good ghost story by the way, but seriously I don't think for one second that it is all true. I'm going with you guys."said Sparx.**

**"Really? Did I forget to mention that there are LOTS of dragonfly eaters?" said DL Mark with a serious voice. **

**"On second thought, I think I might stay here."said Sparx. **

**"****Hehe, nice try Sparx, but you are going with us. Be careful of what you say next time, other wise it could lead you to your death." said Nero. **

**"Alright so who wants to come with me?"asked DK Mark. At first no one raised their hand.**

**"Not even you Mark?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Even though I said that I personally myself wouldn't walk through the Black Forest, I would do anything to get my love back, even if it means to go into a place where you will die."said DL Mark. **

**"So you in?" _"Uoinota vee sthyr." _(Hell yea man) said DL Mark. Spyro raised his hand, then Falzar, Sedro, Sparx, Dante, Nick, Nero, Siegfried, even Leon. **

**"Leon you coming with us?"asked Nick. **

**"Yeah, besides I never went on an adventure before." **

**"You sure about this Leon? This adventure will be very dangerous."said Falzar. **

**"Yes I am sure about this. Now come let us rest as of now. Tomorrow we leave, first thing in the morning."said Leon. So they all agreed and DK Mark, Spyro and DL Mark stayed in the medical room while the others went back to their rooms to bed. **

**"Mark are you sure about this?" asked Spyro. **

**"Which one?" replied both Marks. **

**"Lord Mark, are you sure you want to come? You are still blind."said Spyro. DL Mark only smiled. **

**"Like I said, I will do anything just to get my family back." He soon went to sleep and so did Spyro. DK Mark however couldn't. He still doesn't know how did Revan return. **

**'Maybe he will tell me when I confront him, or ask Lethak when we confront him.' thought DK Mark. He turned off the lights and went to sleep.**


	71. Revan's Return

**Chapter 70-(Revan's Return)**

A/N: My friend Godofmadness43, asked me to make a chapter about how Revan returned. Also I am adding a new character to this story. Hope you like it. R&R plz.

**DK Mark was sleeping on his bed, his chest still hurt from the Devil Shade, but sleep did come for him. He was dreaming and something was happening. He was in a bright place, nothing was around him. All he was able to see was light nothing else. **

**"Hello? Is anybody there?"he asked. **

**"Do not be afraid young Sire, for this is only a dream. **

**'You think?'thought DK Mark. The voice was recognizable, the first thing that came to mind was The Chronicler. **

**"Chronicler? Is that you?" **

**"Hahaha, no I am not The Chronicler, but close young one, you were close." spoke the voice. **

**"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded DK Mark. The voice gave out a sigh. **

**"Very well." A much more brighter lighter appeared and DK Mark was blind for a while. When he was able to see again, in front stood a large white dragon with white horns, tail, spikes, gold eyes and underbelly. His tail was shaped like a cross except it was sharp. DK Mark couldn't believe what he was seeing.**

** "Who-Who are you?" **

**"I, young Dragon King, am The Dragon God Ungh-Agor." spoke Agor. **

**"The Dragon God? This can't be true!" said DK Mark in shock. **

**"If it was not true then you would not be the new Dragon King, isn't that correct?"asked Agor. DK Mark knew that he was right. **

**"****Yes that's correct. But one question, why are you in my dream?" **

**"Now that was what I wanted to hear from you. I am here to show you, how your brother came back."spoke Agor. DK Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Dragon God himself was going to show him how Revan his brother returned.**

**"Are you ready?"asked Agor.**

**"Yes my Lord I am." Agor smiled and held out his hand. **

**"Come." DK Mark took his hand and the next thing he knew, he was being warped to Hell.**

**DK Mark opened his eyes and noticed that it was no longer Heaven, more likely, Hell. Agor stood next to him, and in front a body landed. It was Revan, he had a large hole in his chest. This was after Elva ripped out his heart and send him to Hell. DK Mark looked and noticed how a women, more likely a women spider, came to Revan. The top of her, she wore a dark gown with many symbols on it. Her body, well she had large tits. Her hair was bundled up and her face was beautiful. Then the lower half, just below the gown, she had the body of a spider with 8 legs. She walked to Revan and looked at him. **

**"What...do we have here? A boy, the brother of Mark the Dragon King and son of Sedro the Dragon King. You must be Revan The Dragon King." **

**(****_Dragon King? When was Revan a Dragon King? Thought DK Mark.)_ **

**"W-W-W-W-Who are y-y-y-y-you?"asked Revan weakly. The women smiled and laughed a little.**

**"Hehehe, my name is Orpheus. You will be here for all eternity. As of now, you are my slave." said Orpheus. **

**"S-S-Slave?" asked Revan. **

**"Yes, this is the Underworld, but let's just say that it is a different part of Hell. There are so many parts of Hell in ways you can't imagine." spoke Orpheus coldly. Revan was picked up by some demon guards and they carried him away.**

**"Send him to the Darkest Pits of Hell." spoke Orpheus. The guards bowed and they carried the weak and bloody Revan to another hole that lead to the Dark Pits. **

**"Enjoy your stay, you merciless scum." spoke one of the guards and they threw him down. The two of them laughed as Revan fell deeper and darker. **

**_"Come Mark, we are going down." _said Agor. He jumped in and DK Mark followed.**

**DK Mark saw nothing but Darkness, not even Agor. He felt a hand and Agor picked him up. **

**_"We're here."_ he said. He spoke some words and light filled the area. DK Mark was able to see what was around him. He saw Revan in front of him still laying down but was more weak then ever. He noticed that they were standing on a small floating land that hovered over the Fires of Hell. They were so high up that the fire down below, couldn't light the place, so Agor had to do it. **

**"Well, well, well, look who has cared to join me." spoke a rather familiar voice. DK Mark and Agor turned around and looked at Revan. Coming out of the shadows, was the Dark Master Himself, Malefor. **

**"M-M-My lord...please...help me." asked Revan weakly. **

**"Pfft. Help you? Why when you have FAILED ME!!" roared Malefor in anger. **

**"I-I-I-I am sorry master. If-if-if only you revived me and send me back to Earth, I promise you, I will not fail. It is all because of Elva."said Revan. **

**"Elva brought you here? Ohhh, so you failed to her? You are more pathetic then your brother."spoke Malefor. Revan was angry at that comment. **

**"My lord, I am sorry for failing you but like I said-" **

**"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE!!" roared Malefor that echoed and shook the small island. Revan was becoming more angry at Malefor. He felt his energy returning to him. **

**"Don't you _piss me off._"spoke Revan coldly. **

**'It's working.' thought Malefor. **

**"Or what?! You going to hurt me with your silly words? HA! A pathetic fools is all you are and forever WILL BE!!"shouted Malefor. Revan had enough, he got up and the hole in his chest was replaced with an evil heart, filled with hatred, rage, anger, and it was cold. **

**_"I warned you not to piss me off!!"_ shouted Revan. Malefor only smiled. **

**"That was the point. Now you got yourself a heart again, Elva probably destroyed your old one, but now you are more powerful then before. This time you should make it and get your revenge on your killer, Elva." spoke Malefor. **

**"But my lord, why do you want her dead when she gave birth to your son Lethak?" **

**('_How did he know about Lethak without even asking or knowing about it?' thought DK Mark.)_ **

**"I want her dead, because she abandoned my child when I told her not to. I don't care what my son said to her, she shouldn't have left him in the first place!! I watched my child suffer for 15 years, before he met Demitri. I am angered at her for that!! Therefor, I want her dead as much as you do." said Malefor coldly. He opened a portal and it lead back to the original world. **

**"Go Revan, and unleash Hell with my sons." **

**"Yes my master." said Revan. He bowed down to Malefor and he went through.**

**DK Mark felt the place change and he was back in Heaven.**

**"So that is how he came back. No wonder. But then if Malefor and Revan want Elva dead, then that means..." **

**"Yes Mark. Even thought they might be happy together again after 15 years, Revan will not care. He will kill Elva in front of Lethak if he wants to. He might kill her in front of all of you." said Agor. **

**"Then come with us, we need you since DL Mark is blind." **

**"Blind? The last time I checked he was walking without the bandages." said Agor and smiled at DK Mark. **

**DK Mark woke up again and looked around. He still at the Medical room, and the sun was rising in the window. He looked and noticed that Spyro was waking up and then DL Mark. Spyro yawned and DK Mark felt 'the morning breath.' **

**"Jesus Christ Spyro, you don't have dental?"asked DK Mark. **

**"Like I care man, I just want my kids and wife back. Along with my mom and siblings." said Spyro. **

**"We will get them back man, don't you worry about that."said DK Mark. Spyro turned over and looked at DL Mark. **

**"Hey man, how your eyes?"asked Spyro. **

**"Can someone tell me why I can't see with my senses?"asked DL Mark.**

**"Dude...that can only mean...your eyes are back."said DK Mark. Ungh-Agor was right. DL Mark was no longer blind. DL Mark placed his hands on his bandages. He felt the eyeballs and he quickly took off the bandages. Spyro and DK Mark gasped. **

**"Dude..." said Spyro. DL Mark eyes were not the normal way it was before. More likely, it was a real Dragon eye and they were blue. They had silts and DL Mark was able to see the smallest bacteria on the floor. **

**"This...how can this happen overnight?"asked DL Mark with much surprise. **

**"Maybe God is on your side." said DK Mark. DL Mark looked at him. He knew what he meant. Ungh-Agor has given his vision back. Now nothing was going to stop them from getting back their loved ones.**

A/N: Well now we no how Revan returned and what his purpose is. Also DL Mark got his vision back YAH!! R&R plz.


	72. Lethak's Lair

**Chapter 71-(Lethak's Lair)**

A/N: Madguns22...i hope you are happy...i brought your character BACK IN!! YOU HAPPY NOW?!

**Cynder started wake up. She was knocked out for a while. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by Lethak. **

**'Ugh, where am I?' thought Cynder. She looked around and noticed the others were there. Godith, Yulie, Peter, Elanor, Elva, Masami, Wagner, Grace, Bellatrix, Raven, and Lumina. **

**"About time you woke up mommy." said Masami. Cynder looked down and Masami was laying down next to her along with Wagner. **

**"I guess so, where are we?"asked Cynder. She looked and noticed that Godith was hugging Grace. **

**"What happened to her?" Cynder looked and saw that Grace was crying. **

**"Oh no...Grace what happened?" **

**"He-He-He-He r-r-r-raped me." said Grace while she was still crying. Cynder gasped and she was hugging Grace as well. **

**"Oh Grace...why did he do this you?" She looked at Godith and she was sad as well. **

**"Never had one of my children been brutally abused before, now this nightmare will be with her and the family forever." said Godith as tears rolled down her eyes. **

**"Sis, we will get over this. We are not out of this yet. So again, does anyone know where we are?" asked Cynder for the last time. **

**"We are at his Lair Cynder. Lethak's lair. We are being held prisoners now until our love ones come and rescue us."said Godith. **

**"I just hope Spyro will make it." said Cynder with worry. **

**"I just hope they all make it."said Yulie. **

"**Mom, who is that red dragon that is looking at us from that dark corner?"asked Elanor. **

**"I don't know, just stay here, I'll go check it out." said Godith. She let go of Grace and she walked slowly towards the dark corner. She saw the red dragon's eyes look away. She heard some soft cries. **

**"Hey there young one, are you alright?"asked Godith. The red dragon looked at her for a second before he turned away. Godith reached out her hand, and the red dragon moved back in fear. **

**"I'm not going to hurt you little one. I just want to see who you are. What is your name?"asked Godith. The red dragon did not respond. All he did was crawl himself closer to the corner. **

**"Come on, don't be afraid." **

**"L-L-L-Leave me alone!" replied the red dragon with a soft and weak voice.**

** "Wait a minute, are you Ash?" asked Godith. **

**"Y-Y-Y-Yes." **

**"Oh well that's good, about time we found you. What happened to you?"asked Godith. **

**"You don't want to know." said Ash. Godith got a little bit closer to him. **

**"S-S-Stay away from me, Please!" said Ash. **

**"Ash come on, we are your friends. Spyro and the others were looking for you." She was about to touch him when Ash bit her hand and ran to the other corner. **

**"****OUCH!! Ash Wait!! We don't want to hurt you." said Godith. Ash ran through the light in which chase everyone saw what has happened to him. He was extremely skinny. You could see his bones. Not only that but he has so much dried blood on him and lashes that it was tearful to see. Ash was young, not even 17 yet and already his life hangs in the balance. Godith went to the other corner to where Ash was. She wasn't going to run all over the place after him. All she wanted to do was help him and take care of him. **

**"Ash, please, all I want to do is help you and take care of you. Ash looked at her in fear. She knew that Ash has been so badly beaten and tortured, that he thinks that his friends are enemies. **

**"Ash come to me. Please." asked Godith in a sweet nice voice. Ash tried to run to the other corner again, but Godith knew that he was going to do that and he caught him. Ash struggled to break free but the lack of food and water has made him weak. He hardly had any strength left. **

**"No, No, No!! Let me go!! Let me Go!!" squealed Ash. **

**"No Ash, I cannot let you go. You need help. And we are here to help you." said Godith calmly. Godith couldn't believe how Ash felt. He felt rough and cold. If they were to arrive the next day, Ash would've probably be dead. Ash kept on struggling. **

**"Ash, Ash, Ash, relax little one. Stop for a while. It won't do you any good." Ash bit her hand again but Godith blocked out the pain and she continued holding him. Godith then started to sing him a song. **

**_"Okarthel ui zara, wer treskri ahead, Vur mobi re throden paths ekess tread, Erekess sjach ekess wer edge di thurkear, Until wer stars re shio alight. Bakmada vur sjach, cloud vur sekeolath Shio nishka fade, Shio nishka fade."_(Home is behind, the world ahead, And there are many paths to tread, Through shadow to the edge of night, Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, Cloud and shade, All shall fade, all shall fade.) During her signing, Ash slowly stopped struggling and he soon fell asleep. She looked and saw Ash sleeping peacefully in her arms.**

**"Good night Little one." she kissed him on the head. **

**"Sweet dreams" she spoke softly. She carried him back to the others and laid down while Ash was still sleeping in her arms.**

"**Is that really Ash?"asked Cynder. She got a closer look. Her eyes were not lying to her. **

**"Oh my God, he needs to eat right away!" said Cynder with worry. Elva came to see and she shouted for Lethak. **

**"LETHAK!!" Few seconds later Lethak came down. **

**"Yes mother?" **

**"How long have you had this dragon named Ash in your cell?" asked Elva. **

**"Only 2 days, Heldar gave him to me, he said he needed some room for his lab or something so I took Ash." said Lethak. Elva gave him, 'the look'. **

**"What?" asked Lethak. **

**"Do you see the condition he is in? He is almost dead! Get him some food and water. Oh and don't forget the medical kit." said Elva. **

**"Mom, I am a bad guy. I don't do this kind of stuff." **

**"Well everyone at leasts listens to their mother, no matter if they are good or bad."said Elva. The group behind her, heard and they started to laugh a bit. Lethak gave out a groan. **

**"Ohhhhhhhh, alright fine. I'll get him some food and water, and the med kit." said Lethak and he left. Elva turned around and walked back to the group. **

"**Is he your son?"asked Godith. **

**"Yes he is, it's quite a long story to tell but you guys deserve to know." Elva told them everything about him, how she got captured, was forced to have sex with Malefor, then the long wait for the egg to hatch, and then the three years before leaving. **

**"Lethak made you leave? What an idiot!" said Yulie. **

**"I know that was quite stupid of him to do. And it was stupid for me to leave him as well. I guess it is both of our faults." said Elva. Lethak came back but he had 4 servants with him and they came down with him with large carts of food. Lethak opened the gate and the food was brought to them and they left. Lethak closed the gate shut once more and Elva thanked him for doing a nice thing. **

**"Don't make me do this again, mom."said Lethak.**

**"You could at least let us out of here."said Elva. **

**"Let all of you guys roam freely in my home? I think not!" said Lethak. **

**"At least give us some rooms to be in instead of this place."said Elva. Lethak gave her a hard look. **

**"I'll think about it." and he left.**

**Elva turned around and looked back. Everyone was eating. Godith woke Ash up and he immediately stuffed food into his mouth. "**

**Isn't that cute?"asked Masami. **

**"Yes it is sis, yes it is."said Bellatrix. There was a lot of food and it took them more then 15 minutes to eat all of it. Godith, Cynder, and Ash ate the most. **

**"At least you guys won't be hungry for a while." said Grace. **

**"Hehe, yep." said Ash. Ash looked a lot bigger now, and the skin and bones were slowly disappearing. Elva then took the med kit that Lethak gave to her and she bandaged him as well as some medicine for the wounds. **

"**So what are we going to do now?"asked Yulie. **

**"All we can do is wait for the others to come and rescue us."said Godith. **

**"****Has anyone noticed where mommy is?"asked Raven. Raven was right. Elva wasn't with them. **

**"Where is she?"asked Peter. They looked and noticed that Elva was standing by the bars, with Lethak on the other side. They were hugging each other and they didn't want to let go. **

**"Awwwwww, how sweet." said Ash. "I know it is Ash, we all know it." said Godith as she still had Ash in her arms and hugged and kissed him. They watched as Elva and Lethak shared a mother and son moment.**

A/N: I just threw that last paragraph in cuz i thought it was nice. MadGuns22...i hope u r happy after that review you gave to me. At least Ash is back again. Now all they got to do is wait for the others to come and rescue them. R&R plz.


	73. Departure For Lethak's Lair

**Chapter 72-(Departure For Lethak's Lair)**

**DL Mark, DK Mark, Spyro, Falzar, Sparx, Leon, Dante, Nick, Nero, and Siegfried, got ready to leave and go to Lethak's Lair which was located in the Black Mountains. People were asking them if they were even healthy enough to make the journey. **

**"We can make the journey to Lethak's Lair, it's just the journey back that I fear." said DL Mark to one of the councilmen. As they were about to leave, Morrogh, Barroth, Ansem, Ignitus, and Marquis arrived. **

**"What are you guys doing here?"asked DK Mark. **

**"You don't think that we are going to let you go off on another adventure without us man." said Marquis standing next to Ansem. DK Mark could only smile at his friends. **

**"Alright then you can come with us. Just try and be careful when we get to the Black Forest." said DK Mark. Marquis's cyber arm turned into a cannon. **

**"With this baby, I got nothing to worry about." said Marquis. **

**"Hahaha, ok just watch where you aim with that thing." said DK Mark with a smile. DL Mark didn't even ask his two friends why they want to come. It was obvious that their wives were missing. He just gave them a nod and they joined. Spyro however didn't want Ignitus to go. **

**"Ignitus, why are you coming with us?"asked Spyro. **

**"Because Spyro, I am the only one who knows where his Lair is." **

**"Oh, that makes sense. But when we go through the forest, are you sure that you can fight? No offense, even though you are my godfather, you are quite old." said Spyro. Ignitus only laughed. **

**"Hahaha, Spyro, look at DL Mark, Barroth, and Morrogh. They are extremely old, but they still fight as if they were only 25 years old." said Ignitus. **

**"Oh alright fine, at least I will go on another adventure with you."said Spyro. Ignitus hugged his godson. **

**"That is correct Spyro. Now come on, let's not hold up the entire group." said Ignitus. Spyro turned and went, as Ignitus followed him.**

**They left the temple with people wondering if they are nuts or they are going on a suicide mission. **

**"Lord Mark! Where are you going?!" shouted one of the councilmen. DL Mark and DK Mark did not respond. **

**"Why did they leave?"asked another. **

**"They leave to get there loved ones back." spoke Kyrie, Nero's girlfriend. **

**"But how will the three of them make it with the Devil Shade still affect on them? By the time they get there they will be turned against us!" said the councilmen. **

**"All we can do is just wait and see lads." The people of the Temple watched as the group went towards the Black Forest.**

**The group were still in the good forest, passing by small towns and villages. Not only that, they did help out the villages with their problems. DL Mark who was always the fastest got the problems done in a jiffy. It was not going to be an easy way for them, since the Black Forest was near the Lands of Exile. They had looked at the map before leaving and they calculated the approximate time to reach to Lethak's Lair. It would take them a week to get to the Black Forest, then it would take them another week just to go through the Black Forest...if they do manage to survive...and then to reach Lethak's Lair it would take then yet another week to just climb up the mountain and reach his lair. **

**"So it will take us a month to get there?"asked Leon. **

**"Yep, at least Godith and Cynder will have a much more bigger belly." said Sparx. **

**"Sparx..." said Spyro. **

**"Hey I did not say anything offensive this time. Just telling the truth." said Sparx. **

**"And it better be kept that way." said DL Mark with a serious voice. **

**"Dude, what is your problem?" asked Sparx. DL Mark didn't respond at all he just kept on walking. **

**Barroth and Morrogh were worried about him a lot. **

**"Morrogh, have you noticed that Mark has been acting a little bit different lately?"whispered Barroth. **

**"You think? It's the Devil Shade. It is slowly making him evil." said Morrogh. **

**"Which one? The evil that we like, or the evil that we DON'T like?"asked Barroth. **

**"I fear that it is the evil side of DL Mark that we DON'T want at all." said Morrogh with a serious voice. **

**"Well can't you just heal him? Take the Shade out of him?"asked Barroth. **

**"I wish I can but I just can't do it. Devil Shade is not a virus that you can just give them a drug and bam, he is healthy again. Devil Shade is a parasite, that slowly grows inside the host for a certain period of time. When it is fully ready, the host will turn into a demonic madman, killing everything in his or her sight. After a few days or maybe a few hours it will try and escape the host's body. The only way out is bursting out through the ribs. Just like in _Aliens,_ and yes the host will die. Plus there is no cure for Devil Shade. It is an ancient curse that has been used since the ancient times, and ancient curses have no cures at all. Well not all of them but you get the point." said Morrogh. **

**"Oh no...but what about the others? DK Mark and Spyro?" asked Barroth. **

**"They will be easily killed by the Devil Shade. There body is not as strong as DL Mark. We all know that he is a fighter and does not give up easily on something. All we can do is hope for the best that they will NOT die." said Morrogh.**

**They did not know that DL Mark was actually listening to them. **

**'Great, I am going to be killed by some fucking parasite that will make me evil. But like they said, I can't do much. If Spyro and DK Mark get turned earlier, I might be able to save them.' thought DL Mark. They kept walking until night fell and they decided to rest.**

**"How much longer till we reach the Black Forest?"asked Nick. **

**"We got another 6 days ahead of us. If we were to walk through the night, we might as well have only 4 days till we reach the Black Forest." said Ignitus. **

**"So let us-" **

**"No we are not going to. Even though we are still in our Forest, they are still creatures here that only come out at night are very dangerous. I really won't be doing that unless I want to kill myself." said DL Mark with a serious voice. The group was quite. They had noticed that his voice was slowly changing, and so was his skin. **

**"Finish up eating, and get some rest, we are waking up early tomorrow." said Spyro. They all agreed and finished. They all went to sleep early except for DL Mark. Spyro looked at him and felt sorry for what is happening to him. **

**'If only there was a cure for this curse.'thought Spyro as he rubbed his back and felt his Devil Shade markings. He knew that the same thing was going to happen to him and DK Mark sooner or later. Spyro closed is eyes and slept.**

A/N: DL Mark is starting to act more bad then before. Is he already turning into a demon? Or is just fooling around with everyone. Stay tuned. R&R plz.


	74. A New Love Couple

**Chapter 73-(A New Love Couple)**

A/N: Just so you guys know, I will be doing chapters from both the Girls and The Boys. SO this is pretty much day 2 in the journey except this is what the girls at Lethak's Lair are doing now. Continue reading plz.

**The next day arrived and the prisoners of Lethak were waking up. It was the second day that they were in, and Lethak has not let them out of their cells for once, only to the bathroom which was the right next to their cells and it did smell pretty bad. The only person he did let out was Elva. Turns out they got closer together and learned more from one another. **

**"This sucks. Lethak lets only Elva out because she is his mom. Come on it's not fair for us." said Cynder. **

**"That's how bad guys are, sis. I know it sucks, I need to have a bed now since my belly is getting bigger and I can't sleep on stone cold floors anymore!" said Godith in anger. **

**"Well when Elva returns next time, we tell her to make Lethak give us rooms, otherwise he will be in trouble." said Ash.**

**"Not bad of an idea Ash but I don't think Lethak will be intimidated that he is going to be punished if he doesn't give us rooms." said Raven. **

**They waited and soon Elva returned with a set of keys. **

**"Guess our prayers have been answered sooner then we thought." said Bellatrix. Elva opened the gate and she let all of them out. **

**"Well, how did it go with Lethak?" asked Masami. **

**"He has agreed to give us rooms but he says that we have to follow his rules." said Elva. **

**"What?! Rules?! Fuck that!!" said Peter. **

**"Language young man!!" said Godith. **

**"Opps, sorry." replied Peter. **

**"Don't worry they are not that bad. He left the rules in our rooms so come on let's go to our rooms." said Elva. They all followed Elva and soon reached to the floor where their rooms were. The rooms were next door to each other so if anyone needed anyone, they would just go across the hall or right next door. Godith got the largest room since she had 4 kids with her and she was pregnant with 6 more so a large crib was placed. Cynder got the second largest, and Elva got the third largest with Yulie and Ash was with Cynder. Lethak watched the pool of visions from his throne room and saw that they all got their rooms.**

** "That settles that, and I hope they do fucking understand the rules." said Lethak seriously. **

**A few hours passed before Cynder bursted into each of the rooms. **

**"Have any of you seen Masami?" asked Cynder with worry. **

**"No I didn't. Go ask Lethak or who ever he is, if he had not taken her and raped her like he did to me." said Grace.**

**"Lethak is 18, if he was to screw an 8 year old girl that is messed up. She probably went around to explore this place." said Peter. **

**"I guess your right, but I will still ask him if he did." said Cynder. She left Godith's room and went to Lethak. **

**It took her seven minutes just to find his room since it was all the way on the other side of the Castle. She knocked on his door, and it opened. **

**"What do you want?" asked Lethak with an evil voice. **

**"H-Have you seen Masami anywhere?" **

**"No, I am not interested in looking for your daughter. You're her mother and it is your responsibility to know where you children are. Now leave me alone." said Lethak. Just as the door was about to close, Cynder stuck her tail blade in. Lethak opened the door all the way and looked at her with an angry face. **

**"Did you not understand what I just said?!" shouted Lethak. **

**"Where is she." **

**"Like I said, I do not know." **

**"Don't fucking lie to me. You know where she is." **

**"****I am not fucking lying to you!!" shouted Lethak in anger. Cynder grabbed hold of Lethak and slammed him to the wall. **

**"_Where is she!!"_ asked Cynder. Lethak looked into her eyes and they turned dark. **

**"****Fine. Use the pool of visions that I have. After you found her, get the fuck out of here. Do this to me again, and you will be sorry." said Lethak coldly. She let go of Lethak and stormed into his room to the pool of visions. She looked and saw that she was in the library. **

**"You see? Now get out." said Lethak. Cynder gave him a hard look that actually drove fear into Lethak. Cynder walked out and Lethak slammed the door shut. Cynder had a smile on her. **

**'He fears me. That's something.' thought Cynder. **

**She went to the library which took her about three minutes. She searched the entire library and found Masami reading a book, but she was with someone. As Cynder got a closer look, she gasped as she saw her daughter kissing and making out with a bright silver dragon, the same size and age as Masami.**

A/N: OOOOOOOO Who is this bright silver dragon? And what is he doing at Lethak's Lair. Stay tuned. R&R plz.


	75. Takeshi The Great Warrior

**Chapter 74-(Takeshi The Great Warrior, And A Shocking Truth)**

A/N: I sooo wanted to this for a long time. Obviously if u read The Return of Lethak by Shalarax, then you know what will happen next. AND NO TAKESHI DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. He belongs to SHALARAX, ok SHALARAX!! Continue plz. ooops i just noticed this. I made an error in the last chapter so i fixed it. It said green dragon, but it really was suppose to be bright silver dragon. I fixed it so sorry for the mistake lol. Don't get confused please. Sorry for the mistake.

**Cynder stood there and watched with her jaw dropped. Her daughter Masami was making out with ****bright silver scales and his underbelly was colored a deep royal red. His eyes were crystalline blue of such clarity that it made one feel as if they were staring into the heart of ice, and his wings were colored steel gray. Masami opened her eyes and soon broke away when she saw her mother. **

**"MOM!!" shouted Masami in shock. The silver dragon turned around and gasped in horror. **

**"Masami...what are you doing with this...lovely looking young dragon?"asked Cynder. Masami and the silver dragon looked at each other and whispered. Cynder tried to hear what they were saying, but they talked quietly enough so that she couldn't hear. **

**"Mom, while you and Dad were gone attacking Zardus...I found myself a boyfriend in the Temple...and this is him...Takeshi, The Great Warrior." said Masami. Takeshi bowed his head down before Cynder. **

**"You must be the Dark Queen Cynder. I hear much about and I actually can't believe to see how you have such a beautiful daughter such as Masami." said Takeshi. **

**"Ok, #1, don't ever call me the Dark Queen again, I had enough of that already. #2, I'm glad that she chose you to be her boyfriend. #3, how did you guys meet?"asked Cynder. **

**"Oh about that...Mom, do you really want to know?"asked Masami.**

**"Why is it bad?"asked Cynder. **

**"Sort of." **

**"Still, I want to know. So who is going to explain it to me?"asked Cynder. **

**"If you don't mind, Masami, that I explain it to your mother." said Takeshi. Masami smiled and kissed him on the mouth. **

**"I don't mind, sexy." said Masami in a sweet voice.**

_**Flashback, few days ago, before Lethak's actions.**_

_**Takeshi was walking around the Temple, hoping to search for a love like his father told him. He tried the Palace but there were no good girls for him over there. So he decided to come to the Temple since his father told him that some of the beautiful girls are there waiting for the man of their dreams. That was a long time ago before his parents split up. Takeshi never got to knew his father that well because he was always gone. Only 3 times did he talk to him, and he hardly recognizes him. **_

_**Takeshi was walking around for a few minutes checking out the Temple, and meeting some of the councilmen and Ignitus. **_

_**"You must be Ignitus?"asked Takeshi. **_

_**"Yes and you are?"asked Ignitus. **_

_**"**__**The name's Takeshi, which means 'Great Warrior' but my friends have called me Takeshi The Great Warrior." **_

_**"Yes that is true, your name does mean 'Great Warrior.' I'm happy that your parents gave you that name." **_

_**"Thanks, but my parents are divorced and I live alone with my mother now." **_

_**"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry for what happened between them. I hope that they will love each other again soon." said Ignitus. **_

_**"Yea I hope they do, anyways, I need some help." **_

_**"What kind of help?"asked Ignitus. **_

_**"Well I am looking for...you know someone that I can love and she can love me as well." said Takeshi. **_

_**"Ahhhh, I see young dragon, you have come to the right place. I know only a few but I haven't seen her all day. She must be somewhere in the Temple." **_

_**"How does she look like?"**_

_**"Oh she is very beautiful, she has light blue scales and gorgeous eyes. You will love her, if you manage to get to win her attention. I believe you can do that quiet easily." said Ignitus. **_

_**"**__**Oh ok thanks, what is her name by the way?" **_

_**"Her name is Masami, and it means 'Beautiful and Precious." **_

_**"Ok Ignitus, thanks for the help." **_

_**"No problem young dragon, good luck on your search for love." said Ignitus. Takeshi left and wondered how it would be to have him as a father. **_

_**His thoughts were disturbed when he saw a light blue dragon running out of the Temple and outside. She was being chased by a few older dragons, around the age of 11 through 14. **_

_**'Wasn't that Masami?' thought Takeshi. Takeshi ran out after them and noticed that Masami has climbed up a tree and at the base of the tree where the male dragons that want her. **_

_**"Come down here sweetheart, we won't hurt you, we promise you that we won't." said a gray dragon. Takeshi got a closer look on Masami, she had a terrified face and she had some scratches on her side. **_

_**"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!! GRACE!! BELLATRIX!! HELP!!" shouted Masami**_**." **

_**"Ahhhh shit, she called for help, someone get up there and grab her!" said a green dragon. **_

_**"I'm on it man." said a brown dragon. He started to climb the tree and was slowly reaching to Masami. Masami went up higher and higher to the highest branch that could support her weight. But the brown dragon was an expert in climbing and he was already half-way through. Takeshi couldn't stand watching them do this to her. She was so young, he had to do something. He ran to the group and shouted at them. **_

_**"Hey!! DirtBags!! Why don't you go find yourself some other girl that is your age and you ****leave her alone." The group looked at the silver dragon and began to laugh. **_

_**"Get lost kid, don't try to act as a hero." said a red dragon. **_

_**"I am serious." said Takeshi as he got ready for a battle. **_

_**"You just don't understand do you?" said a blue dragon. **_

_**"Let's get him boys." said a yellow one. **_

_**All of them including the brown dragon began to attack him. Takeshi was outnumbered. 8 to 1. But he didn't care. He never backed down from a fight before and he certainly wasn't going to let these guys take her. The first one was a black dragon who charged at him with quick speed. Takeshi got out of the way at the last second and the black dragon ran straight into a tree and bashed his head through. He was automatically knocked out. **_

_**"Dude he took out Blacky!! Show this kid the meaning of pain!!" roared the yellow dragon. Two more, a red and blue teamed up on him. The red dragon used his fire breath and nearly scorched Takeshi. He covered himself with his powerful wings that was very useful to him. His wings were able to shield him from any breath attack. The red dragon continued to burn him until there was a large circle of fire around him. **_

_**"Hmph, little punk. Got what he deserved." said the red dragon. Takeshi extended his wings and the flames were out. **_

_**"WHAT?! HOW?!" the red dragon was shocked. **_

_**"Dodge this idiot." said Takeshi as he shot a silver beam at the red dragon and it burned his scales. The red dragon screamed in pain as he felt burned all around him. Takeshi ran to him and knocked him out. Takeshi didn't see the blue dragon that was behind him and he was caught by the tail and thrown around in circles, hitting the trees. Luckily, Takeshi leaned forward and bit the blue dragon in the face. The blue dragon let him go and covered his face. He couldn't see where he was going and he tumbled down a hill and landed with a thud. **_

_**"Opps." said Takeshi. **_

"_**What the fuck is wrong with you guys?! Your losing to him? Come on let's all get him at once!!" shouted the yellow dragon. Takeshi looked as he saw a yellow, brown, gray, green, and white dragon charge at him all at once. The white one blinded him and Takeshi couldn't see. Soon he felt a punch to the stomach that made him cough up blood. Then he felt a kick to the face and a few of his teeth broke. **_

_**Then he felt someone stabbing him in his legs and he screamed in pain as the tail repeatedly stabbed him in the legs. Then he felt being scratched all over his body and then he was able to see again. He looked and saw that the 5 of them left him to bleed to death and returned to the tree to get Masami back. Turns out that during the fight, Masami managed to climb down and slip away. But as she slid down she got snagged by a splinter and she was bleeding. The gray dragon lead them and they went after her. **_

_**All Takeshi was able to do was wait for death to take him. **_

_**'What was I thinking? I should've gotten Ignitus or someone to help me.' thought Takeshi. He saw the light but instead of dieing, he was healed. **_

_**'What?' thought Takeshi in confusion. A voice spoke. **_

_**"Young dragon, you are not ready to die yet. After what you did, you don't deserve to die. I am giving you another chance. This time you have more power. Go and take out those sinful dragons that are chasing that poor defenseless girl." spoke the voice. Before Takeshi asked who he was, he felt his body getting up and he ran with such speed that he caught up with the dragons that were chasing after Masami. Masami climbed yet another tree but this was a very tall one. Standing over 400 feet tall, one slip and she was done for. **_

_**The group stopped and the brown dragon was climbing quickly then before. The gray dragon turned around and was shocked to see Takeshi standing before them, with two fireballs in his hands. **_

_**"WHAT THE HELL?! THIS KID IS ALIVE!!" said the gray dragon in shock. Takeshi shot the two fireballs quickly and it blew the group away. The brown dragon was still climbing but the explosion made him lose his grip and he fell down to his death. Masami who was at the very top also lost her balance and she fell. Takeshi was quick and he caught her before she was able to hit a sharp tree branch. Takeshi landed on the ground on his hind legs and looked at Masami. **_

_**"Are you ok...Masami?"asked Takeshi. Masami looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes. **_

_**"Thank you so much for rescuing me." said Masami. She gave him a long and passionate kiss.**_

_**"Heh, your welcome." said Takeshi as he carried her all the way back to the Temple.**_

"**And that is how we came to be today. I don't know who healed me, but at least Masami is safe." said Takeshi as he finished his story. Cynder looked at him with tears in her eyes. **

**"What's wrong mom?"asked Masami. **

**"If it weren't for Takeshi I would've come back home to a dead daughter. Takeshi, you truly are a great warrior." said Cynder. She hugged him and gave **_**him**_** a long and passionate kiss. **

**"Mom!!" said Masami in shock. **

**"Huh? Ohh sorry. I just thought that would be a nice reward for him." said Cynder.**

** "It definitely was." said Takeshi as he staggered and blushed. Masami and Cynder looked and began to laugh. **

**"Hahaha, mom you left him a kiss mark on his face." said Masami. **

**"Opps, I guess that was a little too long of a kiss." said Cynder. **

**"Hehehe, yep. Come on let's go and get something to eat. You coming Takeshi?"asked Masami. **

**"Yeah, I am always hungry after telling a long story and I guess your mom has to eat a lot as well since she is ****pregnant."said Takeshi. **

**"Hehehe, yes that is correct. Come on the others will be waiting for us. You will meet the others, and you will see my sister and her family." said Cynder. **

**"Oh sweet. Race you there Masami." said Takeshi as he ran off. "Hey wait for me!!" shouted Masami. Cynder stayed behind and laughed as the two of them ran down the hall. **

**She looked back at the book that was left on the table. It was a romance story. **

**'Maybe they were both reading it together.' thought Cynder. She picked up the book and placed it back to where it was. As she placed it back and turned around to leave, Lethak stood before her.**

"**Shit Lethak!! You almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?" asked Cynder. **

**"So you met Takeshi. Figured that you would." said Lethak. **

**"Well duh, after hearing what he did with Masami."said Cynder. **

**"That was not nice for you to kiss an 8 year old boy like that." said Lethak. **

**"What did you want me to give him? A hand shake and a thank you and that's it? Or a...I'm not going to say it." **

**"Yeah don't, cause that would be messed up."said Lethak. **

**"You still haven't answered my question." said Cynder. **

**"What? Can't a father look after his son?" said Lethak. Cynder couldn't believe what he just said. Lethak was Takeshi's father.**

A/N: OOOOOOOOOO...you probably saw that coming lol...if you read The Return of Lethak. Anyways R&R plz.


	76. Lethak's Love Past

**Chapter 75-(Lethak's Love Past)**

**Cynder stood there in shock after what she had heard. **

**"Your his father? Then who is his mother? Better yet, how did he get here? Does he even know that he is your father?"asked Cynder. **

**"Hehehe, he doesn't know it yet. Besides he is a bit too young to hear the truth. His _mom_ always told him that I died. Freaking Bitch. Telling my son that I am dead when I am right here, standing and breathing." said Lethak. **

**"Ok then, uhhhh say Lethak, do you want to walk to the dining room with me?" asked Cynder nervously. Lethak looked at her as if he never heard of that question before. **

**"Fine, but don't you try anything stupid to me."said Lethak coldly.**

**They left the library and they continued talking. **

**"Ok so ummmm, how did he get here? Did you bring him in, or his mom, or did he came by himself?"asked Cynder. **

**"I brought Takeshi in. I took him away from his mother. I couldn't stand watching her making out with another useless dragon. I couldn't stand hearing that bitch telling my son so many lies. She says that I am was killed in a battle. She even told him that I cheated on her a lot. I only cheated on her once, and it was a normal kiss. She comes bursting in the room and she makes such a fuss about it. Can't believe that she took my son away from me for the past 5 years!!" shouted Lethak in anger and punched a whole in the wall. Cynder was a little scared, fearing that Lethak might attack her. Lethak relaxed a little. **

**"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. That probably answers your other question on how he got here." said Lethak. **

**"I feel sorry for what has happened to you. A normal kiss on the lips? How long like 5 seconds?" **

**"Yes, why you asking me this?" **

**"The same thing happened to me but Spyro didn't leave me. I fell deeply in love with DL Mark. I knew that I was doing something wrong and I had to stop. But it was useless for me to resist. Soon we met, more likely I followed him and we kissed for 2 minutes." **

**"Two minutes?! And Spyro did not leave you for that? He must be a better man then I thought he was." **

**"Yes he is, but DL Mark stopped me from making love with him. I was so close to ending my relationship with everyone, it's a good thing he stopped me. But I know how you feel Lethak." Cynder placed a hand on his shoulder. **

**"And I feel sorry for you." Lethak looked at Cynder's hand and Cynder knew that meant to 'get off.' **

"**Sorry, you say. Well I accept your apology, after you tell the bitch that left me what happened!!" shouted Lethak. Cynder was quite. Lethak was a ticking time bomb. Waiting to explode at any second. **

**"Who is this bitch, that you are talking about? What is her name?" asked Cynder. Lethak look at her with his Dark evil eyes. **

**"_EMBER."_**

A/N: I no that is short but at least this might explain on who Takeshi's mom is and wat happened to Lethak in the past. R&R plz.


	77. The Long Run, and The Hounds Of War

**Chapter 76-(The Long Run, and The Hounds of War)**

A/N: Now we are back to the guys. Doing the Rescue Mission. Also I had no idea what to call this chapter lol. Yes Godofmadness43, the Hounds of war are officially in my story now.

**Spyro woke up the next day, thinking if he has become any more demonic. He hasn't but he was able to see what was happening. Some of his scales were already turning black and he felt cold. **

**"Glad to see you awake Spyro, how did you sleep?"asked Ignitus. **

**"I slept well, but as you can see the Devil Shade is affecting me slowly. I wonder how DK and DL Mark feel like, and hope that they haven't been turned into a demon." said Spyro. **

**"Demon? Who you calling a demon Spyro?" said DK Mark with a happy face. **

**"Oh, haha glad to see you still alive and good. Where d'ya go?" **

**"I went hunting with DL Mark. It was fun, we used Silenced Sniper Rifles so we wouldn't wake you guys up. We actually got a few kills but it should do good for us for the next week or so." said DK Mark. Spyro got up and stretched, **

**"Sweet, what did you guys get?" Before DK Mark could answer, bodies of dead deers dropped down from the sky. **

**"Uhhhhhhhmmm, yeah that is what we caught." said DK Mark feeling scared. **

**"Where is DL Mark?" asked Ansem. DL Mark flew down and landed softly. **

**"I'm here, Ansem, no need to worry friend." said DL Mark. That was when Spyro was able to get a look at how DL Mark looked. His skin was more white and some of his hair were turning into a darker color. Luckily he was still on there side. **

**"I wasn't worrying, just making sure." said Ansem. DL Mark smiled and quickly made breakfast for everyone. His quick cooking skills and ability to stop time made it look as if the deers were already made.**

**"You sure are acting differently Mark, just yesterday you acted a little grumpy, today you are acting more happily." said Spyro.**

**"Well I am, because while you guys were sleeping, I quietly picked all of you guys up with my Force Powers and we just skipped 5 days." said DL Mark. No wonder he was happy. **

"**You carried us all last night? How the hell did you manage to that?" asked Sparx. **

**"By Running at 200 m.p.h, idiot."said DL Mark. **

**"Whoops my bad." said Sparx. "So how much longer do we have now till we reach the Black Forest?" asked Marquis. **

**"Abouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut a day." said DL Mark cheerfully. Something was definitely wrong with him, but they didn't want to ask why, cause no one wants to have an evil Dragon Lord guiding them through a Black Forest.**

**"Well I seriously want to get my girlfriend Yulie back as soon as possible. A month to just get there seems forever. I rather run, it will cut time at least." said DK Mark. They all agreed and they quickly ate, as usual. Soon they got ready and they began to ran for a long time. **

**DL Mark was in front, as always, then Barroth, Morrogh, Spyro, DK Mark, Siegfried, Ansem, Leon, Ignitus, Marquis, Nick, Dante, Nero, and Sparx. DL Mark was running as he usually would since the others aren't as fast as him but he didn't mind. **

**"So how long are we going to run?!" asked Spyro. **

**"Till you guys drop dead tired!!" smiled DL Mark. **

**"I knew that he was going to say that." said Sparx. **

**"It's not that bad guys, if you ever got a taste of his energy drink." said Barroth. **

**"Wait his what?" asked DK Mark. DL Mark turned around and he zapped them all, giving them a long boost of strength and stamina. **

**"That should do the trick." said DL Mark and he turned around once more and continued running. **

**It was a while before DL Mark stopped and they crashed into each other. **

**"Ugh, can't you guys keep your distances?" said Morrogh as Spyro crashed into him. **

**"Sorry about that Morrogh." said Spyro. **

**"What's wrong Mark?"asked Leon. DL Mark was quite for a while but they saw his eyes changing like crazy. **

**"Mark?" "Booby traps. They are all over the place." He sensed something else. **

**"Cover!!" he said and everyone quickly took cover. DL Mark pulled out his Fire sword and held it ready. **

**"What is it that you sense?" asked Marquis. **

**"I sense tribes here, but these are no ordinary tribes. These tribes, they hunt for people who wonder through the roads, they catch them and hold them prison..." **

**"****Till what?" asked Sparx. **

**"Till they eat them. We are in Cannibalisms Territory. It won't be easy getting past them unless..." **

**"Unless you draw there attention away from us and we run our asses ahead." said Barroth. **

**"That was I had in the first place, but after seeing THAT..." he pointed and they saw an army walking through. **

**"...I thought about something else. Please tell me Mark, that you played Call of Duty 4 before." asked DL Mark. **

**"Yes I did back home, why you asking?" "Remember the mission where you have to crawl in the grass with camouflage and dodge a convoy of heavily armed enemies and at least 5 tanks?" **

**"Yeah, don't tell me that is what you want to do." **

**"We got no other choice because if we don't get our asses out of the way in less then a minute, THAT group will see us and kill us. So your choice." said DL Mark and he slowly moved through the grass. **

**"Follow him." said DK Mark. They followed him and they managed to dodge through the oncoming tribe. **

**"What idiots." said Sparx. **

**"SHHHH!! Sparx!! Shut up!! Talk quietly!!" whispered Spyro.**

**"Opps! Sorry!" whispered back Sparx. They continued on crawling till they were able to get back up. **

**"Damn man, that was close." said Ansem. **

**"Yeah too close. So what now?"asked Ignitus. **

**"I was thinking of getting back onto the road and run like crazy but that is just a retarded idea to do now Sinnnnccceee..." They didn't even have to ask why. An army of the tribes where walking towards them down the road. **

**"Shit!! What are we going to do?!" asked Leon. DL Mark took out a heavy bag and opened it. **

**"Ohhh yeah...this is the shit that I was thinking about." said DL Mark as he pulled out a C4. **

**"Where the fuck did you get that?"asked Sparx. **

**"I am an expert in making bombs and I know how to make C4's. Here is what I am going to do. I'm going to plant all of these on the road quickly at least 5 rows of C4. So this shit is going to be powerful. I want all of you guys to fall back and wait. Once I detonate it, then we HAVE TO run other wise the other half of the army will come attacking us. Ok? Go!!" **

**The entire group left and DL Mark planted the C4's quickly. Each row had at least 10 C4's. So DL Mark was right, shit will be powerful to make a bomb-made crater. DL Mark returned back to his hiding spot and waited for the first row of troops to pass through. **

**"I just love blowing shit up for a living." said DL Mark and smiled as he pressed the button and a humongous explosion was made which obliterated the army. DL Mark got up and signaled the group to follow. The all ran ahead of him while DL Mark planted some auto torrents in the ground then he ran to the group. **

"**Whatever you do, DON'T LOOK BACK!!" said DL Mark and he ran off ahead of the group. The auto torrents worked but they ran out of ammo quickly and they self-destructed once the ammo was gone. DL Mark used his powerful eyes to see if any traps were set up.**

**"FOLLOW ME GUYS!!" shouted DL Mark. He jumped to a tree and then jumped to the next one. He grabbed onto a tree branch with one arm and swung him self to the next one. The Tribe's Snipers began to fire on him but DL Mark did a spin jump and he ricocheted the darts back to the Snipers and it killed them. DL Mark looked back and noticed that the group was able to repeat his exact moves. It was until there were a bunch of archers that DL Mark had to really go crazy. He ordered for the team to take cover. He hid behind a tree and he spawned two M249's out of nowhere. **

**"Uhhh Little help?!" said DK Mark as they were also being attacked. DL Mark spawned them M16's, AK's, MG36, G3A3, and the Fa-mas to them. They picked up their weapons and began shooting down the army. It was easy for them but DL Mark had the hardest since they were all attacking him. He had to do blind fire and it wasn't easy. He was going to waste a clip if he did that, and he never liked doing that. **

**'Always conserve your ammo, cause you never know.' thought DL Mark. He had no other choice but to run in the middle of the cross fire and shoot. The group watched as DL Mark ran out of his cover and began spraying bullets everywhere at the army. It was like something that just came out of a movie. Darts whizzed by him and some struck him, but in the end he cleared the road with two M249's. He dropped them and began plucking out darts that were on him. **

**"......" **

**"I say that this dude is crazy when it comes to gun fights. Said Sparx. **

**"No shit sherlock."said Leon. **

**"I must say that was an impressive act that you did." said Ignitus. **

**"Thanks I got that a lot when I fought in WWII. Come on we are still not out of this yet...Oh shit..." They all looked a noticed that up on a hill the tribe rolled a large rock that would crush them if they weren't fast enough. **

**"RUN!!" shouted DK Mark. **

**The group ran and ran for more then 5 minutes before they realized that they were going downhill and the boulder was catching up with them. **

**"LEFT!!" shouted Ignitus, they turned to the left and they went uphill. More of the tribes appeared and shot at them with their arrows. **

**"RIGHT!!" shouted Spyro and the whole group went right and back downhill. They saw the Black Forest just ahead of them. **

**"RUN TO THE BLACK FOREST!!" shouted Ansem. The group ran faster then they could but the hill was getting steeper and steeper and the boulder was catching up with them easily. **

**"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Shouted Sparx as the boulder was about to roll on top of him. DL Mark went back and got him and then he lifted the others one by one and held them with his Force Powers and he sped down the hill. The tribe was ahead of them and they blocked the path towards the Black Forest. **

**"Shit we're not going to make through!!" shouted Leon. **

**"Don't worry, DL Mark always got something up his sleeve right?" asked Barroth. DL Mark slowed down and stopped. **

**"Dude what are you doing?!" asked Marquis. The rest of them group were dropped but they were shielded. **

**"What's he doing?!" asked DK Mark. **

**"Something that I had not done in a while." said DL Mark. The area was moist and DL Mark knew just what to do. He charged up for his Electric Fury. **

**"Oh for fuck..."said Barroth. DL Mark jumped into the air and yelled out and the Fury he had within him was unleashed. A large yellow dome of electricity was covered and it was seen from as Far as the Black Mountains and The Palace. The group felt the electricity trying to break into the shield that DL Mark made but it was no use. They watched as the rest of the tribe were being electrocuted and then burned. The armor they had on them was metal, and metal was always a good conductor for electricity and it spread to one person to another, and the boulder behind them just shattered into tiny little pieces. **

**When the flash subsided, the shield was gone and the whole place was filled with electricity. DK Mark, Nick, Dante, Nero, and Siegfried's hair were standing up and the group had a laugh at it. They looked at DL Mark and his hair wasn't standing up, more likely glowing in a electric blue pulse. Shocks and sparks were flowing around him, and sometimes lighting strikes appeared out of nowhere that came straight for him and attacked the metal armor. **

**"Wicked Dude." said Sparx. **

**"Really keep your distance from me, other wise you will get a million volts zapped straight into your body." said DL Mark and he turned and walked towards the Black Forest. The group kept their distance and soon followed him into the Black Forest.**

**Meanwhile, at Demitri's Lair, Demitri, Heldar, Keldor, Mephiles, Tyranus, Revan, and the Dark God were watching. **

**"Unbelievable, just imagine him being on our side. He will destroy the world with ease and get my father back with ease as well!!" said Demitri. **

**"Yes that is something to imagine, but his electric powers are much more stronger then mine." said Heldar. **

**"It just shows how weak you are to him with electricity." said Revan. Heldar looked at him with an angry look and growled at him. **

**"Y-Y-You watch y-y-your mouth R-R-R-Revan." stuttered Heldar. The group knew that when Heldar is angry he stutters. They wondered if his yapping mouth can't talk or he just wants to roar.**

**"Let's not start you two, we still need them away from Lethak's lair for at least 2 more days. Heldar, since you are smart with creations, did you make any new experiments?"asked Demitri. **

**"I knew that you were going to say that. I have made something rather amazing. Far greater then the other creations that I had done." said Heldar as he smiled evilly. **

**"Can you show it to us?"asked The Dark God. **

**"Certainly my Lord." **

**Heldar went up to the pool of visions and it changed to Heldar's experiment room. They saw five cages with wild beasts with much evil in them. One had a ****white body and wings and it yelled a lot saying **

**"RAGE!!" The next one was a large lizard, a chameleon with large bug-like wings. **

**"LAUGH WITH ME!! ISN'T IT FUNNY?!" The next one was a large phoenix above them, it was crying about something and soon screeched, which actually hurt the group's ears. The next one was a large, black wolf. It looked at them with large gold eyes and snarled at them. The last one was****a black hooded man wielding a large scythe. **

**"Gentlemen, I give you, Raging Gryphon, Laughing Chameleon, Crying Phoenix, Mad Wolf, and Screaming Death. I give you...The Hounds Of War!!" said Heldar and began to laugh evilly like a maniac. The group laughed as well and loved Heldar's idea. Heldar pressed a button and the Hounds of War were released. They got out and looked at the pool of visions. **

**"**_**What is it that you wish for us to do master?"**_** asked Screaming Death.**

**"Go and kill the group heading for Lethak's Lair. Kill everyone except for DL Mark, DK Mark, and Spyro. They will be quite useful to us later on." said Heldar. **

**"**_**As you wish, master."**_** said Screaming Death and they all bowed and left to kill.**

A/N: Well this will surely be interesting since the Hound of Wars have just been made. What will happen next? Stay Tuned. R&R plz.


	78. The Black Forest

**Chapter 77-(The Black Forest)**

**The guys followed DL Mark and soon arrived to the entrance of the Black Forest. There was a sign before they entered. **

**"_Warning!! Enter at your own risk!!_ They say this place is scary but when you get there they put a cheap sign that says this. It doesn't even sound scary." said Sparx. **

**"Oh it's not the sign that is scary, it is what lies inside the Black Forest that fears a lot of people." said DK Mark. **

**"I wish I was back home." said Sparx. DL Mark stopped and looked back at the others. **

**"Is there something wrong Lord Mark?"asked Ignitus. **

**"Just hoping that you guys will make it."said DL Mark. Just as they were about to enter, a wind blew and a loud groan of a man was heard which scared Sparx. Sparx hid behind Spyro's wing and slowly looked back at the Forest. **

**"Y-Y-You said that p-p-p-people heard w-w-w-weird things i-i-i-in the Black F-F-F-F-Forest?" asked Sparx. A voice was soon heard and it came from the Black Forest. **

**_"The way is shut...it was made by those...who are dead...and the dead keep it...The Way is Shut...Turn Back now...or face your death..."_ said the ghostly voice. The others were scared and they slowly backed away. DL Mark pulled out his fire sword and looked at the group, and then at the Forest. **

**"I do not fear death." said DL Mark coldly and disappeared into the Dark. DK Mark pulled out his sword and went after him as well, then Spyro, Barroth, Morrogh, Siegfried, Dante, Nick, Ignitus, Leon, Nero Marquis, Ansem **

**"Uhhhh you guys go ahead I'll wait here." said Sparx. He looked and saw a dragonfly eater to the tree next to him. **

**"AHHHHHHHH WAIT FOR ME!!" shouted Sparx as he went in after them.**

**It was dark, spooky and it smelled as if a thousand corpses were just placed all over the road. The group had no idea where they were going but thanks to DL Mark he made his Fire sword more brighter and they were able to see now. **

**"Stay close together, try and not to make too much sound." said DL Mark. They continued walking through until they came across some mist that looked highly suspicious. **

**"I don't like this. When does a mist come out of nowhere, just tell me that." asked Leon. Morrogh spoke to him.**

**"It is the dead that did this. They have magical powers as well. They did this only for one reason and that is to..." CRACK!! The group stopped. **

**"What was that?"asked Nero. DL Mark looked.**

**"Whatever you do...do NOT look down." said DL Mark with hear in his voice. The group didn't want to look down and they guessed what it had to be. Spyro took another step and another crack was heard. **

**"Don't tell me that we are walking through a mist that has millions of bones on the floors." said Spyro with fear. **

**"See for yourself man, this shit is freaky." said DL Mark. Spyro looked down and they indeed were walking over millions of bones. **

**". Let us slowly but surely make our way through." said DK Mark. The group stepped again and more cracks were heard. They moved again and more were heard. **

"**Ahhhhh can we just get on the side?!" asked Leon as he went to the side. DL Mark grabbed him and pulled him back. **

**"What the hell? The side seems a better place to walk through." said Leon. **

**"Really?" said DL Mark as he showed what was on the side. Ditches filled with razor sharp spikes capable to stab anything. There were skeletons on the bottom and some were fresh. **

**"Still think it is a good idea your Majesty?" asked DL Mark and went back in front. The group made there way through the mist even though they broke lots of bones just walking through, they were back on solid cold ground. **

**"At least this is much more better then walking over some pile of bones."said Sparx. They all looked at him with a mean look. **

**"What?" **

**"Sparx you don't have legs so you just flew over them, we crushed a lot of them and I still have some bone fragments on my feet!!" hissed Ignitus. Sparx was quite again as usual and they continued walking through the Black Forest. **

**It had been more then 6 hours after they entered the Black Forest, facing more obstacles such as walking over a small narrow bridge that was over a river filled with mutated piranhas. Siegfried nearly fell through but DK Mark saved him before the piranhas were able to get a bite out of him. Another one was when Sparx got stuck in a web and a large ass spider nearly attacked them all. In the end they lived and the burned the spider to its death and saved Sparx. Another one was they had to dodge some traps which were not easy to avoid. They had to dodge some pointed wood that nearly snagged Ignitus. **

**The next one was when darts started to fly from the trees, and they were poisonous. Leon got hit by one but he was healed by Morrogh. The next encounter was when they had to fight off some ghosts that had weapons and armor on them. It was long but DL Mark finished them off with a Light Beam. "How much longer till we rest?"asked Siegfried who was mad tired. **

**"I don't know, till we find some better light." said Spyro. **

**"We could rest here if-" but Ansem's word were cut off when they heard voices. Not ghostly voices but more like evil.**

** "What is that?" asked Marquis. In the distance they heard. **

**"RAGE!! LAUGH WITH ME ISN'T IT FUNNY?" a cry from a phoenix, a howl and a scream, but no ordinary scream, more like the Witch-King Scream from The Lord of The Rings. **

**"Ohhhhhhhhh shit...not good."said DL Mark. He hid his fire sword oping that these enemies would pass by them. But it was no use. They heard them coming closer but it was from the side. DL Mark used his night vision eyesight and saw who they were...The Hounds of War. **

**"SHIT RUN!!" He re-lit his fire sword so brightly that the group was able to see The Hounds of War chasing behind them.**

A/N: Uh oh...not good...R&R plz.


	79. Names and Good News

**Chapter 78-(Names and Good News)**

A/N: Ok now we are back to the girls at Lethak's lair...in which case they are thinking about kid names. Women...jeez.

**It was the next day at Lethak's Lair. No news about their loved ones coming to them, but they have heard about something that there was quite a disturbance in the Black Forest. The girls were saying that it was there loved ones who caused the disturbance in the Black Forest. **

**"Can't you believe it Mommy? Daddy is here to free us!!" said Peter to Godith. **

**"Yes I know that my sweet angels." said Godith as she hugged both Peter and Elanor. **

**"How much longer till you give birth to our brothers and sisters?"asked Elanor. **

**"I don't know, about another month and a half month. I don't really know. I just hope soon." said Godith. Cynder came in to her room with her kids along with Takeshi and Ash. Ash was starting to look a lot better and most of the wounds that were on him have healed and he has become a lot more bigger then being slim. **

**"Hey Ash how are you doing?"asked Godith and kissed him on the forehead. **

**"I'm doing fine, I just want to thank you for taking care of me." said Ash. Godith looked at him and looked at his face. He was blushing. Godith gave out a small laugh. **

**"Ooooooo someone is in love!!" said Wagner. **

**"No I'm not!!" snapped back Ash. **

**"Yes you are!! We can see it on your face!!" said Masami in a childish voice. **

**"I-I-I swear that I am not in love!!" said Ash. **

**"Ash and Godith sitting in a...well not a tree cause it will break haha." said Takeshi. **

**"Ohhh you going to get it!!" said Ash. Masami, Wagner, and Takeshi ran out the door while Ash ran after them. **

**"Come back here!!" shouted Ash. **

**"Catch us if you can!!" said Wagner, and they continued running down the hall. **

**"We will go after them and hope they don't cause any trouble." said Bellatrix. **

**"Ok be careful with them." said Cynder. **

**"Don't worry Aunt Cynder." said Grace as she and Bellatrix ran out after them. **

**Cynder and Godith stayed behind and laughed as what they had just seen. **

**"Ohhh children, you just can't enough of them. Always happy, lovable and caring. I just wonder how will our new kids will be with each other." said Godith. **

**"Yes sis I know that, but do you really...you know..." **

**"Me? In love with Ash?! Hahaha!! Cynder that is just crazy to think about. Ash loves me as a mother. That is what he was trying to say, just that Wagner, Masami, and Takeshi didn't allow him a chance to explain." said Godith. **

**"Now that does make a lot more sense. But I agree with you...Kids...they will always be like that." said Cynder. Elva came in by herself. **

**"Where is Lumina and Raven?"asked Cynder. **

**"Ran off after Grace and Bellatrix. I don't know why, but that is how kids are." said Elva smiling. **

**"We were just talking about that. Oh! I just remembered something. We should start thinking about some names for our children." said Cynder.**

**"That sounds sweet!!" said Elva. **

A/N: Pfft...women...

"**Ok then what do you two think that I should name my children as?" asked Cynder. **

**"Well do you have any sis?"asked Godith. **

**"Yes for a daughter, I thought of Flora. It doesn't sound bad right?" asked Cynder. **

**"I don't see that being a bad girl's name, in fact it sounds pretty good. Now what about a boy name?"asked Godith. **

**"I never really thought of one...how about Blaze?" **

**"****That sounds lovely IF your boy was a red dragon, or purple hahaha. One of those." said Elva. **

**"OK so Flora and Blaze...It sounds lovely. I just hope Spyro agrees with me or has a better name then Blaze." said Cynder. **

**"Now it is your turn Godith to think of names." said Elva. **

**"Well me and Mark have already decided what to call our three boys and three girls." **

**"Three boys and girls? How do you know that?"asked Elva. Godith gave her a silly look. **

**"Oh right...your husband."said Elva. **

**"Well what names have you two picked?"asked Cynder. **

**"Well for the three boys, we decided to give them more special names. Something that me and Mark did not do for a while since we had Gawain, he is our 124th child. These are the names for our boys. Ancalagon, Chrysophylax, and Icefyre. Whenever I have more then six, there is always going to be a fire and ice and electric." said Godith. **

**"****Wow those names are wonderful and they sound ancient. What did you guys think of girl names?" asked Elva. **

**"We only got two good names, the last one...we don't really know yet. Scylla and Eingana. We still have not chosen a third name." said Godith. **

"**Wow those names are so beautiful and they do sound pretty." said Cynder. **

**"Hehe, thanks sis, at least we know now of what should we name our children so let's go and see where the others are." said Godith.**

**"Hold on a second, we are not done yet." said Elva. The two of them only knew what that had to mean. **

**"Elva...are you-" **

**"Yes I am pregnant with my 5th child." said Elva. **

A/N: I just knew that had to be something you guys wouldn't see coming. R&R plz. I have a feeling this chapter was weakly done.


	80. The Costly Fight

**Chapter 79-(The Costly Fight)**

A/N: Now back to the guys

**Back in the Black Forest, the group was still running for a long time. They couldn't rest otherwise they would've been killed and they couldn't try and hide from them because of all the traps and monsters that were in the Forest would kill them. They had no other choice but to run the entire night. **

**"How long till we reach the end?!" asked DK Mark. **

**"I don't know but keep running!!" said Ignitus. Spyro looked back and saw the Hounds of War gaining close on Leon. **

**"Leon!!" shouted Spyro. Just as Mad Wolf was about to bite Leon, Spyro tailed whipped him and ran with Leon. **

**"Thanks for the save man." said Leon. **

**"No problem, just run faster."said Spyro. Raging Gryphon and Crying Phoenix flew ahead of them and tried to slash both Ansem and Marquis, but DK Mark hit them with his sword and they flew back. **

**"Thanks dude, I owe you one." said Marquis. **

**"Hehe you owe me for a lot of things." said DK Mark with a smile and they continued running. It wasn't long till they came to a place that had light and that was when they made their stand. **

**DL Mark stopped and pulled out a small light dagger from his side and threw it at Screaming Death. It hit Death in the Arm and he screamed in pain. The others caught up with him as the Hounds of War surrogated them. **

**"Shit we are not going to get out of this!!" said Ansem. **

**"You worry too much Ansem, we got DL and DK Mark with us along with Spyro. These guys won't stand a chance."said Nero. The Hounds charged at them and the group began to fight for their life. **

**Raging Gryphon attacked Dante, Nick, Marquis, and Nero. Laughing Chameleon attacked Ansem, Ignitus, and Morrogh. Chameleon blended in with the Dark Background but Morrogh eyes were powerful enough to see anything with camouflage and in the darkness and they were able to fight against him. Crying Phoenix attacked DK Mark and Siegfried, the two of them were great sword fighters and the fought off the Phoenix with ease. Mad Wolf attacked Spyro, Leon, and Sparx.**

**All Sparx did was fly around Mad Wolf and made Wolf chase him around in circles. Spyro and Leon just looked at each other and were surprised to see Sparx actually doing something. They shrugged and continued attacking Mad Wolf.****Screaming Death battled out with Barroth and DL Mark. Death was hard but with Barroth and DL Mark together it was too easy for them. **

**"Just like old times eh Barroth?" **

**"Hehe yep just imagine if Annoth was here." **

**"Yeah then this would be fun." said DL Mark as he blocked an attack from Death with one hand with his fire sword. Death hissed at him. **

**_"You will dieeeeee."_ said Death coldly. **

**"Hmph, in your fucking dreams." said DL Mark as he pulled out a light sword from the sky and struck Death with it, leaving a cut across Death's robe. Death screamed and hissed once more.**

**_"You shall payyyyyy."_ said Death as he summoned un-dead to attack the two of them. **

**"Got a gun that I can use?"asked Barroth. **

**"I knew that you were going to say that." said DL Mark and he gave Barroth a fully automatic shotgun while DL Mark threw his sword at the un-deads and pulled out his JackHammer Shotgun. Together they blew the heads off of all the un-dead. **

**Death was mad at them and he knew that he had just failed his master's orders. **

**_"We will get you Mark and soon you will join usssssssss." _hissed Death. Death slowly backed away from them and disappeared. The rest of the Hounds noticed that Death left and they slowly began to back away. Raging Gryphon flew away, along with Crying Phoenix. Laughing Chameleon vanished from their sights but Mad Wolf was still fighting. He was pissed and he wanted to actually get someone. Just as Spyro was about to finish him off with a slash of his claws, Wolf dodged his attack and bit Spyro's arm straight to the bone. Spyro screamed in pain as blood poured out from his arm and Mad Wolf left with the rest of The Hounds of War.**

"**Spyro!!" shouted Leon as he saw his friend fall to the cold floor of the forest. Spyro looked at his arm, there were teeth holes and blood was gushing out a fast pace. **

**"****Oh no!! Spyro NO!!" shouted Ignitus as he ran to his godson and hugged him. **

**"Spyro please don't die!! Please don't die in my arms." cried Ignitus. DL Mark and the others checked on Spyro. **

**"Ohhhh shit...Spyro..." said DK Mark. He couldn't believe what was happening to Spyro. DL Mark tried his best to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. Spyro lost a lot of blood and he was dieing. Spyro felt cold and his breathing was slowing. His heart beat and pressure was dropping and Spyro felt extremely light headed. **

**"Spyro NO!! Stay with us!!" said Ignitus. **

**Spyro felt something else instead of dieing, he felt the Devil Shade taking full affect. The wound on his arm healed but it was no good. **

**"Ignitus...slowly get away from him." said DL Mark with a serious voice. **

**"Why?!" Spyro scales were turning Dark and he felt more alive again. A Dark Aura was around him and his eyes turned into a pupiless white. Spyro began to laugh evilly. **

**"Spyro?" asked Ignitus still holding him. **

**"Hahahahahahahaha. AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Spyro evilly. **

**"Spyro?!" asked Ignitus. Spyro looked at him and he grabbed Ignitus by the throat. **

**"_I am no Longer Spyro Ignitus. I am Dark Spyro and you shall now DIE!!_" spoke Spyro in a evil voice and he began to choke his Godfather, Ignitus.**

A/N: OMGOMGOMG!! Spyro was the first one to fall into Darkness!! What will happen next?! STAY TUNED!! R&R plz.


	81. Dark Spyro

**Chapter 80-(Dark Spyro)**

**Dark Spyro was choking his Godfather to death, but Ignitus was saved when the whole group held Dark Spyro down and tried to save him from the Devil Shade. **

**"Spyro Dude!! Wake up!! It's us!! Snap out of the Dark!!" shouted DK Mark. **

**"_The Dark? Why should I when the DARK FEELS GOOD!!_" shouted Dark Spyro and he blew all of them off. **

**"_Come on!! Who wants to Die, Huh?_!" shouted Dark Spyro. His eyes turned from white to Dark Red. He looked at Leon. **

**"_You will die first instead of Ignitus. You are a gay dragon, and this world does NOT ACCEPT HOMOSEXUALL DRAGONS_!!" shouted Dark Spyro as he launched at Leon with his tail. Leon got out of the way quickly but Dark Spyro grabbed him with his mouth and bit him down on his neck. Leon screamed in pain as his blood was poured into Dark Spyro's throat. **

**"_DIE!_" said Dark Spyro as he applied more pressure on Leon's neck making him hard to breathe. Blood came out of his mouth as he gasped for air. Leon tried to break free but it was no use. But help arrived when Morrogh knocked Dark Spyro to the ground, releasing Leon. But the damage was done. Leon tried to breathe but blood just poured down into his lungs. He was going to drown in his own blood. **

**"H-H-Help." said Leon weakly. Barroth went to him and checked the wound. It was bad but Barroth was able to stop the bleeding and bandaged Leon's neck. He looked back as Dark Spyro was battling with Morrogh.**

**Dark Spyro and Morrogh locked in horns with one another. **

**"_Hehehehe you are weak against me Morrogh, you won't win this match. Why don't you just surrender to me and you will have a quick and painless death_." said Dark Spyro with an evil smile with Leon's blood still on his teeth. **

**"Spyro!! Come on!! Think about your family and friends!! This is not you!! It's the Devil Shade that is doing this to you!! If you don't stop soon it will kill you!!" shouted Morrogh. **

**"_Your wrong, you will DIE!!_" shouted Dark Spyro and he knocked Morrogh to the side. Dark Spyro did a tail strike on him and he managed to stab Morrogh in the shoulder with his tail. Morrogh roared in pain as Dark Spyro's poisonous tail infected him. **

**"_Hehehehe, see you in Hell!!_" said Dark Spyro with an evil smile and was about to kill him with his claws. But Dante, Nick, Nero, Marquis and Ansem stopped Spyro from doing that. Dante turned into his Demon Form and did his best to fight off Dark Spyro. But he was to weak for him and he was knocked out, the others were knocked out as well. Dark Spyro nearly broke Marquis in two if it weren't for DK Mark. **

"**_You will pay for that you stupid King_!" shouted Dark Spyro. **

**"Spyro stop this!! What will Cynder think about this?!" asked DK Mark. **

**"_Cynder? She will love to have me!!_" said Dark Spyro as he attacked DK Mark. They fought violently as DK Mark turned into his Dragon Form. Spyro shot a Dark Beam and DK Mark shot a Gold Beam. They both met and it made a large explosion that shook the entire Forest. The smoke cleared but the two of them continued fighting. **

**They both moved fast and tried to hit one another. Both of them had thought of doing 'Super Dragon Fist' but in the end they blocked each other's moves. ****DK Mark slashed Dark Spyro across the Chest. Dark Spyro roared in anger and he head butted DK Mark. DK Mark staggered back and Dark Spyro was about to kill him but he knew that he was infected with the Devil Shade. **

**"_Time to wake the Demon within you_."said Dark Spyro and he tried to bite him. DK Mark saw it coming and he held Dark Spyro's mouth from biting him. Dark Spyro hissed and he stepped back. **

**"****_You are strong, but can you dodge this_?" asked Dark Spyro and he quickly made copies of himself and surrounded DK Mark. DK Mark tried to find out which one was the real Dark Spyro but they all attacked him at once and he was struck all over the place. Slashes, burns, bruises, cuts and pain was all he felt before he fell to his knees. Bleeding all over the place, he looked up at the real Dark Spyro. He had an evil grin on him. **

**"_You know you were quite fun to play with, but you are useless to me know. All I can do is have you join the Dark Side with me_!!" said Dark Spyro as fangs grew from his mouth. He was just about to bite DK Mark when Dark Spyro suddenly stopped. DK Mark looked and noticed that something was moving in Dark Spyro's chest. **

**Dark Spyro fell back and squirmed in pain. **

**"_AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHA AHHH GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT OF ME!_" screamed Dark Spyro. DK Mark crawled to Dark Spyro and the others soon came with him. "What's happening?!" asked Sparx. **

**"It's the Shade, it's about to come out!!" said Morrogh. **

**"We need to get it out before it kills him!!" said Barroth. They looked and noticed that DL Mark was no where in sight. **

**"Where the fuck did he go?!"asked DK Mark. A bright flash was seen and a large Dark Sword was coming down straight for Dark Spyro. **

**"MOVE!!" shouted Morrogh. The group got out of the way before the Dark Sword struck Dark Spyro in his chest, right where the Shade was. Dark Spyro stopped screaming in pain and he closed his eyes. DL Mark dropped down from above and he walked towards Spyro. He pulled out the Dark Sword that was in him but at the tip of the sword, was the Shade itself. It was still alive. **

**"Dude...that is nasty."said Nero. They saw a worm like being with scales on him and when DL Mark looked at it, it opened its mouth showing thousands of teeth and it made a horrific screech. It tried to attack DL Mark but it was stuck on the sword. DL Mark pulled out a Remington Shotgun, and loaded it only with one shell. The Shade tried to attack him again but it was starting to get loose from the sword. DL Mark loaded it. The Shade was free and opened its mouth at DL Mark, only to be bite onto the metal barrel of the shotgun. **

**"Eat Lead, Shitface." and he blasted the Shade away. The shade made a screech before it died and it landed with a thud and it had a large hole in it's body. ****DL Mark looked at it and then at Spyro. Spyro was back to his normal self but he was extremely weak. **

**"Spyro, can you hear me?"asked DL Mark. **

**"M-M-Mark? I-I-I-I-I am so sorry about what has just happened." said Spyro and he began to cry. He hugged DL Mark and he let him cry on his shoulder. **

**"It's alright Spyro, no one has died. Leon will live but he will have to go back home now due to his injury. Morrogh, you don't mind taking him to his home, the Golden Palace?"asked DL Mark. **

**"I don't mind, I'll take Ignitus as well to the Temple." said Morrogh. **

**"Ok you can return to us if you want to." said DL Mark. Morrogh nodded and he picked Leon and Ignitus up and he flew away. **

**"That is only one down and two more to go." said Nero. **

**"Yeah man that is true, good thing DL Mark saved him otherwise we would be screwed by that thing." said Sparx. **

**"****You're right Sparx, it is a good thing that he did." said DK Mark. He looked at Spyro once more and then he turned away and he placed his hand on his chest. He felt movement inside, but the Shade was not ready to escape. DK Mark was next and it will happen sooner or later.**

**Meanwhile, at Demitri's Lair, Demitri was angry at Heldar. **

**"Is that all you could fucking do?! We would've had Spyro if that thing that you made didn't burst out of Spyro!! Now we know what will happen to DK Mark and DL Mark!! Some genius you call yourself. More like a fucking dumbass." said Demitri coldly. **

"**But Demitri, Spyro was just a test, what we really want is DL Mark right?" asked Heldar. Demitri looked at him with his dark eyes. **

**"I don't get you, what do you mean a test?" **

**"I knew that something wasn't right with the Devil Shade, now I know, so I will make the Shade act differently now. Since I have control over them, I can actually have them dissolve inside of them, and the evil will be in them but they won't take it out." said Heldar. Demitri looked at him with a hard look. **

**"I know that DK Mark will be saved, so I don't mind if we don't get him, if your new experiment works, I will give you one thing that you truly want. If it fails on both of them, you will die." said Demitri coldly. **

**"My plan is to see if it will make DK Mark truly evil. If it does, then I will allow them to save him, but I will make the Shade inside of DL Mark so evil that no one will be able to save him." smiled Heldar. Demitri loved that idea. Even thought he will not get DK Mark to join him, DL Mark will truly become one of them.**

A/N: Ohhhh shit...this is not good at all!! DK Mark will be saved (yay!!) but DL Mark will not be saved (OH NOES!!) Will Heldar's Plan work or fail? Stay tuned.


	82. Luna, The Beautiful Song Goddess

**Chapter 81-(Luna, The Beautiful Song Goddess)**

A/N: YES A NEW CHARACTER!! If you read the _The Return of Lethak by Shalarax_ then you will know what happens next...if you didn't just shut up and read. I do not own Luna, he belongs to Shalarax.

**They group managed to reach the Black Mountains with quick ease after all they ran for a long time. **

**"Are we going to go in?"asked DK Mark. **

**"As of now, no we will rest here for tonight." said DL Mark. The group putted up their tents and made a campfire to cook their food. Spyro was weak but he was slowly regaining his strength. He managed to get up and walk to the campfire and make his own food. **

**"Hey Spyro, how you feeling?"asked Barroth. Spyro looked at him with a sad face. **

**"Terrible." he said with sadness. **

**"Spyro come on man cheer up, at least you are alive." said Sparx. **

**"I know that but I nearly killed my God Father, and my friend Leon. I didn't know what was happening, it all went by so quickly. I can't believe that I nearly killed Leon, and what I said to him. I didn't really mean it."said Spyro.**

**"But you do know that if all the others have found out that he is gay, they will not be happy." said Ansem. **

**"Yes I know, but I promised not to tell until he can actually find a girl that would love him for who he is." said Spyro. **

**"That does not seem bad." said DL Mark. **

**"Yeah that seems nice, anyways are we going to sleep now or continue on going?"asked Nero. **

**"We are going to sleep, this is the only parts of the Forest that is actually safe. Get lots of sleep. Also do not listen to the weird things that happen at night. It is all evil." said DL Mark. **

**The group was soon asleep. DL Mark actually slept as if he really needed it in which case he did. The others were sleeping us well. Spyro however was having nightmares of his actions, he was dreaming that he had killed his unborn children, and killed Cynder as well. He woke up sweating and looked at the wound on his arm and then the wound on his chest. They did seem to heal but it still hurts. He laid back down, trying to get some sleep but he noticed that there was no sound of any animals. **

**He wondered why, but he soon heard a faint voice in the wind. He thought that it was just his imagination. The wind blew again and the voice was louder. He looked at the others who were still sleeping. Spyro wanted to be sure that nothing would happen to them so he took DL Mark's sword which actually burned Spyro's hand, but he didn't suffer and damage, which was weird. He took it again but carefully and he went off to investigate where the voice was coming from.**

**Spyro walked for more then five minutes with the Fire Sword in his hand. He had a hard time walking but it didn't slow him down. He was able to hear the voice more clearly and it was closer. He couldn't understand what the language the voice was singing in, but he didn't care, it sounded beautiful. He got closer and closer. The Fire Sword shined brightly, meaning that there was some unknown presence. He continued to walk till he cleared a bush and couldn't believe what he saw.**

**What he was seeing was impossible but terrifyingly real.** **It was a white female dragon who was singing in a voice that was unearthly beautiful. She moved with a grace so complete that seemed to be gliding in all her movements. Her voice was as soft as silk, fluent as water, light as the moonlight. She glowed with a light so rich that everything seemed to be dimmed by comparison. Spyro knew why the Forest was so quiet. All the animals came to hear her song. As she continued to sing, Spyro couldn't help but gaze at her beauty. He was falling quickly in love with her. A second later, he forgot everything about what he was doing and what had happened before. **

**Spyro slowly moved towards her. The white dragon saw him, but she didn't stop singing, she just stopped moving, and she sat down on a rock. Spyro got closer and raised his hand, she stopped singing but he began to sing the song as well. He sang in a powerful and warm voice and he never heard himself sing like that before. He did not know that he was actually under a spell. A spell that could ruin his relationship with Cynder and the others. Spyro continued singing and he got closer to her. **

**She got up and began to sing with him as well. They moved in around as if the two of them were dancing. They both looked into both of their eyes. The tow of them began to dance for real. Spyro soon found out that he was dancing with her keeping up flawlessly with every movement she made so that there dance echoed perfection. He wanted to hold her to him to kiss her and make her his but he knew that now was not the time to try that. He began making romantic movements around her as the thought of being with her filled his mind.**

**She noticed but followed his movements with her own, moving first closer, ever so close, and then moving away teasing him in a playful manner. He laughed at the challenge and began mirroring her but always staying closer and longer as if to convey his longing to her. It seemed to have work as when she broke away and came back to him she came within an inch of kissing him but broke away. He continued to follow her until she finally got close to him.**

**But before they kissed, she spoke in Draconic. **

_**"**__**Tatobot jahus vorel Spyro. Douta singing makes ve tuor ekess waph wer ssifisv di sia waph mrith wux. Geou wux waph wer ssifisv di douta waph mrith ve?"**_** (That was beautiful Spyro. Your singing makes me want to live the rest of my life with you. Will you live the rest of your life with me?) Spyro couldn't help but answer back. **

_**"Si geou leave shio wer troubles zara ve, leave sia juanth waph vur spend wer ssifisv di sia new waph mrith wux...forever."**_** (I will leave all the troubles behind me, leave my old life and spend the rest of my new life with you...forever.) The two of them got closer and they began to kiss each other passionately and romantically for what seems to be forever. **

**She wrapped her tail around his leg, and then as if from a great distance, Spyro heard an angry voice. **

**"_SPYRO!! NO!! THINK ABOUT CYNDER, MASAMI, WAGNER, YOUR NEXT CHILD!! THINK ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!!"_ spoke the voice. Spyro woke up from the spell and he saw that he was kissing the white female dragon. He broke away realizing what he has done. **

**"I-I can't!!" said Spyro as he began to cry. The dragoness looked at him and spoke. **

**"Why? You love me don't you Spyro?" asked the dragoness. **

**"I can't be in love with you. I have a wife, a daughter, a son and my wife is pregnant with our next child. I can't do this." cried Spyro. The dragoness gasped at what she has done. **

**"Oh my God,**** I am so sorry for what I did to you. It is all my fault. I should've known that you were married. I will leave, Good-Bye Spyro." spoke the dragoness. **

**"Wait!! Don't go." said Spyro. She stopped and turned around. **

**"What is it?" asked the dragoness. **

**"It's not your fault. It is mostly my fault. I shouldn't have listened to your singing, but I did. It is mostly my fault." said Spyro. **

**"Ohhh...ok then..."said the dragoness as she turned around and was about to leave. Spyro knew that she was hurt. She had not known that he was married to Cynder and she feels hurt about her actions that she had done to Spyro. **

**"But...I do want to thank you for making my forget my worries." said Spyro. The dragoness looked at him and smiled.**

**"Really?" **

**"Yes, you did, say, where do you live?"asked Spyro. She got close to him and stood next to him. Spyro looked at her and felt uncomfortable. **

**"You won't be able to see where I live. I'll show you." She pointed and Spyro looked directly where. All he saw was a slope of mountain. **

**"I don't see anything." **

**"Look closely and much more harder." He looked again and he saw where. It was up high, and it had a narrow opening. **

**'No wonder no one can reach to her place.' thought Spyro. **

**"So now you know, you want to come to my place?"asked the dragoness. **

"**Yes but I would like the others to come as well." Spyro looked at her face. It went from happy to untrustworthy.**

**"Others?" **

**"Yes my friends, and brother-in-law." **

**"Who are these friends?"asked the dragoness still uncertain if inviting Spyro was a mistake. **

**"Mark the Dragon King and Mark The Dragon Lord." Her face changed from untrustworthy to shocked. **

**"YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH THE KING AND LORD?!" **

**"Yes, but the Dragon Lord is my brother-in-law since I am married to his wife's sister."said Spyro. **

**"You must show me to them. I will be honored to have all of you in my home." said the dragoness. **

**"Great, follow me, oh and one more thing, what is your name?" **

**"My name is Luna." said Luna. **

**"Luna...great name. Follow me, I will show you to them." said Spyro. Spyro lead Luna to the campsite where the others were.**

A/N: Man this was a long chapter to do. I hope you don't mind Shalarax if I use your character. I would appreciate it man. Thanks. R&R plz.


	83. Family Secret, and Betrayal

**Chapter 82-(Family Secret, and Betrayal)  
**

**Spyro led Luna to the Campsite. **

**"Wait here." whispered Spyro. Luna hid and Spyro went to check and see the others were asleep. **

**'I just hope DL Mark is not awake.' thought Spyro. When Spyro arrived to the site, Spyro's fear was true. DL Mark was not there. **

**'Shit!!' thought Spyro and he quickly ran back to Luna. He arrived a bit too late. He saw out of the shadows, a Desert Eagle being held close range to Luna. **

**"Mark don't do this man!! She is not evil!!" said Spyro. DL Mark looked at him and didn't say a word. He looked back at Luna and she had a terrified look. **

**"Why did you do this to Spyro?" asked DL Mark. Luna hesitated for a while before she spoke. **

**"I-I-I-I-I-I thought that h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-he was single. Please, I'm Sorry. Don't do this to me!" begged Luna. DL Mark got closer and he had a smile on him. **

**"Mark, No Please!! Think about what you are doing!!" said Spyro. **

**"I know what I am doing Spyro..." said DL Mark as he lowered his gun. Luna looked at him and was confused. **

**"Wait a minute...are you _really _Mark The Dragon Lord?" asked Luna. **

**"You have forgotten about me already?" asked DL Mark with a smile. Luna smiled as well and she hugged him. **

**"It is you! It really is you!!" said Luna happily. Spyro stood there with his mouth open and was shocked. **

**"Uhhhhhhhhhhh did I miss something?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yes you did Spyro, we actually know each other before you were born." said Luna. **

**"So how do you know each other?" Before Luna was able to answer, the rest of the group arrived. **

**"Did we miss anything? We heard some shouting an- who is she?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Guys...this here is Luna." said DL Mark. **

**Luna looked at DK Mark for a long time before she went to him. DK Mark looked back at her and then at DL Mark who had such a big smile on him that it looked like as if his mouth was animated. **

**"Mark...do you know your father?"asked Luna. DK Mark figured that she was asking him so he answered. **

**"Yes I do, his name is Sedro, the First Human Dragon King. Why are you asking me of this?" **

**"Do you know your mother?" asked Luna again. DK Mark thought about her question for a while. He never knew about his mother or what happened to his mother. All he knows is that his mother is dead. **

**"N-N-No I do not. She died when I was just a baby. Do you know her?"asked DK Mark. Luna smiled at him and she hugged and kissed him. **

**"Yes I do, I am your Aunt." said Luna. **

**"WHAT?!" shouted DK Mark in surprise. **

**"Yes you heard me right, I am your Aunt. In which case that only means that I am your mother's sister. Just like Godith and Cynder right?" asked Luna. **

**"Yep that is correct." said DL Mark. DK Mark was still in shock along with the others. **

**"So let me get this straight. You are his Aunt and you know DL Mark and Godith as well as Spyro and Cynder?"asked Sparx. **

**"Well I never really met Cynder before, so I will be glad to meet her...oh and Spyro...what happened between us...you know." **

**"****Yes I know Luna nothing personal and if you do meet her, don't even mention that you tried to make me fall in love with you, ok? She hates it when other girls just shake their asses in front of me and try and hope to score with me, so be careful around her." said Spyro. **

**"I won't say a word...or how we even met with the group." said Luna. **

**"Let's worry about that some other time alright." said Barroth. **

**"Fine, let's go and get something to eat, and I will have my sword back Spyro." said DL Mark. Spyro looked at the Fire Sword that he still had with him. He never got the time to view DL Mark's weapons but he didn't want to use it as of now. Spyro thought about using some swords that he could use but he didn't care at all. DL Mark moved two fingers and the sword flew out of Spyro's hands and into his. **

**"How do you do that?"asked Marquis. **

**"I can do many things that you might not be cable of doing, Marquis." said DL Mark.**

**They went back to the camp and ate and talked. **

**"So why are you all here? As a matter of fact, how did you guys manage to survive the Forest?" asked Luna. They all pointed at DL Mark. **

**"Of course. But why are you here?" **

**"We are here to save our loved ones from Lethak." said DK Mark. **

**"Lethak? That black dragon that made his castle on the top of the Black Mountains? I thought that you guys were here for me." said Luna with a smile. **

**"We didn't even think that you were here." said Sparx. **

**"Oh well, you found me instead of trying to reach me. Which reminds me, do any of you want to go to my place? I can lead you all through a safe path to my home." said Luna. **

**"Thanks but no thanks Luna, although your home is nice the last time that I was there, we don't really have the time for all of us to be there." said DL Mark. **

**"I knew you were going to say that. I CAN lead you guys through the mountains and up to Lethak's Lair." said Luna. **

**"That sounds great since our last guide...uhm well...let's just say...had a change of mind and he left us here." lied Ansem, trying not to tell what happened to Ignitus and Leon. **

**"Who, Falzar?" asked Luna. **

**"You know my father?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yes I know your father, and I even know your mother." said Luna. **

**"Wow that's amazing...wait a minute...wasn't Falzar with us after we left?" asked Barroth. **

**"Holy shit...your right!! I didn't even notice!!" said DL Mark. **

**"Where is he?"asked Spyro. "How the hell should I know, do I look like a computer to you?" **

**"What's a computer?" asked Sparx. **

**"Read the dictionary and you'll find out." said DK Mark. **

**"I have a feeling he probably was scared to actually go into the Black Forest with us. Maybe he went back." said Dante. **

**"My father is never scared, he is probably caught instead!!" said Spyro with a serious voice. **

**"Scared." **

**"Caught." **

**"Scared" **

**"Caught" **

**"SCARED!!" **

**"CAUGHT!!" **

**"SCARED!!" **

**"CAUGHT!!" Spyro and Dante argued over one another, and before it got out of hand, DL Mark stopped them. **

**"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!" shouted DL Mark. **

**"Sorry." said both Spyro and Dante. **

**"Now as a matter of fact, your father, Falzar is not captured, and he isn't scared." said DL Mark. **

**"TOLD YOU SO!!" said Spyro. Dante rolled his eyes back and sat back down. **

"**How do you know?" asked Luna. **

**"Cause I just saw him fly by." said DL Mark. **

**"Yeah right...you always say that." said Nero. **

**"Really look at that Dragon that is FLYING TOWARDS...uh oh." said DL Mark with a worried voice. **

**"See he doesn't know." said Nero. **

**"No dude, he's right, why is Falzar coming straight towards us...WITH THE HOUDNS OF WAR WITH HIM?!" shouted DK Mark. **

**"TO THE CAVES!!" shouted DL Mark. They quickly got there stuffs and ran for the caves. **

**"Hurry Up!!" said DK Mark. He looked back and saw Falzar touch down with the Hounds of War, but Falzar wasn't purple...he was black. **

**"NO DAD, NOOOO!!" shouted Spyro and he fell down on his knees and began to cry. **

**"SPYRO GET UP!! GET UP!!" shouted DL Mark. **

**"DAD!!" Falzar looked at him and then at the Hounds. **

**"Block the path out. Make sure they don't get to see their loved ones ever again." said DARK Falzar. The Hounds bowed and ran to the entrance and began to attack the rocky ceiling. The rocks slowly chipped away till it caved in and the only way out for them was blocked. **

**"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!! Good Luck getting out of there...SON!" said Dark Falzar and he flew off with the Hounds of War.**

A/N: OH NOES!! FALZAR IS EVIL...AGAIN!! AND THE HEROS ARE TRAPPED INSIDE A CAVE WHAT WILL HAPPEN STAY TUNED!! R&R plz.


	84. Heart Attack

**Chapter 83-(Heart Attack)**

A/N: Read and you will see why this chapter is called Heart Attack, and we are back to the girls at Lethak's Lair and yes this is a sad chapter. A very sad chapter. R&R plz. And try and not to cry your eyes out plz...just R&R it ok? Thank you.

**It was the 5th day at Lethak's Lair, and it seemed to them that five days was more like five weeks. But it wasn't. The other day they all found out including Lethak that Elva is pregnant. It wasn't that bad actually at Lethak's Lair. All was going smoothly, but the girls want their boys back as soon as possible. Ash had actually got his 'revenge' on Masami, Wagner, and Takeshi after what they were saying about him the other day. Surprisingly Grace has actually been with Lethak, who was her rapist but he said sorry about that and she actually forgave him. **

**"You really do?" asked Lethak with shock. **

**"Yeah, besides you were actually pretty good." said Grace as she walked off to do something in his home. Lethak had his jaw dropped as if this was something he never would've expected. **

**"Totally weird, yet nice." said Lethak to himself. **

**Lethak went back to his room and went to the Pool of Visions. **

**'Alright let's see what is happening in the world today.' thought Lethak. He looked and saw that Luna was with the guys now who are stuck in the cave and that Leon, Ignitus, and Morrogh were gone. **

**'At least they want cause any problems for me.' thought Lethak. He noticed that Falzar was actually missing. **

**'Where could my mother's husband be?' thought Lethak. The Vision changed and it showed Falzar in his evil form yet again. **

**'NO FREAKING WAY!! HE IS ON OUR SIDE AGAIN?!' thought Lethak. Lethak was shocked to see that Falzar was evil again, but then how would his mother feel if she found out that Falzar was evil again. It was better off to know then to see him come into his Lair and scare the crap out of everyone. Lethak decided that he would go and tell his mother about Falzar. **

**'I just hope nothing bad happens to her.' thought Lethak as he left his room and went to get Elva. **

**It only took him a few minutes to find Elva. She was in the library, reading some books to Lumina and Raven. More likely some kind of fairy tale story. Lethak didn't want to disturb them so he waited for her to finish and soon Lumina and Raven went to play around with the others. **

**"What brings you here my son?" asked Elva. **

**"I have to show you something mother, it is not going to be pretty for you to see." said Lethak. **

**"Oh please, I have seen a lot of things. Whatever you want to show me, I have already seen it." said Elva. **

**"Ok but you really have to come with me on this one, it is quite...I don't know how to quite explain this mom." said Lethak. **

**"Fine, let's go take a look." said Elva.**

**They both went to his room and he led her into his room. It was big and nice it had some good colors in it, other then that it wasn't bad at all. Elva looked and she saw Lethak stand next to the Pool of Visions. **

**"Come look mother." said Lethak. Elva stood next to him and the visions changed to the group. Spyro was hurt, the others looked like as if they had been knocked out. **

**"NO SPYRO!! My sweet young boy." said Elva with worry. **

**"This next one is something that I don't think you should see, mom." **

**"I don't care show it to me!!" **

**"****But-" **

**"No But's!! Just show it to me!!" Lethak sighed and with a swift movement of his hands, the Pool changed and it showed a large black dragon. Elva couldn't see his face until he turned and she gasped when she saw Falzar. **

**"NO! NOOO!! NOOOOOOOOO!! IT CAN'T BE!! THIS IS NOT TRUE!!" shouted Elva as she held her right hand to her chest. **

**"Mom?" Elva was breathing fast, she felt dizzy and soon she let out a shriek of pain and collapsed to the floor. **

**"MOM!!" Lethak got down and tried to help her out. He checked her pulse and realized that she had suffered a Heart Attack. **

**"Oh No!! I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!!" shouted Lethak. A few goblins arrived and asked. **

**"What is it my Lord?" **

**"Take my mother to the medical room. QUICK!!" shouted Lethak. The goblins tried but they were weak and couldn't lift Elva up. **

**"ARGH YOU FUCKING WEAKLINGS!!" roared Lethak in anger and he killed his servants. He looked around for a way to call for help. **

**"L-L-L-Lethak, p-p-please...save m-m-me." said Elva weakly.**

**Lethak was panicking. His mom suffered a Heart Attack and she will die in a few minutes if he doesn't call for help soon enough. Lethak thought about running and getting the others to help, but Elva stopped him. **

**"D-D-D-Don't l-l-l-leave me h-h-h-h-here." Lethak held her hand. **

**"I won't, I promise you mom, I won't." said Lethak as tears filled his eyes. He desperately looked for a way to call for help. He was lucky enough to find an emergency alarm and he pressed it. The alarm rang and soon the others came in. **

**"ELVA!!" shouted both Cynder and Godith. **

**"What happened?!" asked Bellatrix as she came in with Grace, Peter, Elanor, and Ash. **

**"S-S-She had a H-H-H-Heart Attack." cried Lethak. He sat down and buried his face in his hands and let them fill up with water. He felt a arm being wrapped around him and he looked to see Grace comforting him. **

**"****Your mother will make it Lethak, don't worry. Come on, help us out. Help us take her to the medical room." said Grace. Lethak got up and he helped Godith and Cynder carry his mother to the medical room which was luckily close by. **

**They placed her on the bed and Godith and Grace began to work on her. Lethak couldn't stand watching his mother going into surgery, so he left and waited outside with Cynder, Bellatrix, Elanor, Peter, and Ash. Lethak sat there and cried his eyes out. Lumina, Raven, Masami, Wagner, and Takeshi arrived a few minuted later. **

**"What is going on? Where is Mama?" asked Lumina. Bellatrix looked at her with a sad face and sighed and looked away. **

**"No...NO!! MAMA CAN'T BE!! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!!" cried Lumina. **

**"She is not dead yet...she has suffered a Heart Attack. We're not sure if she will make it with the fetus." said Bellatrix. Raven tried his best not to cry but it was no use. **

**"Mom and little brother or sister will not make it?" asked Raven. **

**"Like I said we are not sure yet. All I know is that my mother and sister are trying to save her." said Bellatrix. Lethak couldn't believe what he had done. **

**'I should've never, NEVER, told mother about that!' thought Lethak as his mind began to think about his mother actually dieing. **

**"Grandma is going to make it right Mommy?" asked Masami. **

**"Yes she will little one, she will." said Cynder as she hugged Masami and Wagner. Takeshi went to Lethak and looked at him. Lethak looked at him as well and Takeshi sat next to him and hugged him. **

**"Don't worry Lethak, your mom will make it." said Takeshi. Lethak had forgot about telling his son that he is his father. But he didn't care, all he wanted to hear was that his mother and younger brother or sister will make it. **

**Time passed by. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, days felt like weeks, weeks felt like months, months felt like years, years felt like decades, decades felt like centuries, centuries felt like millenniums, millenniums felt like infinity. Literally speaking, it was more then an hour before Godith and Grace came out with Elva on a cart. They all got up and checked on her. **

**"Mom? Are you awake?" asked Lethak with much worry. Elva opened her eyes. **

**"Is this heaven?" The group actually got a laugh out of it. **

**"No mom, you are at my home. I am glad that you are alive and safe." said Lethak as he hugged his mom and cried onto her shoulder. **

**"Don't cry for me Lethak, be a big boy for me. I am alive." said Elva before she was placed in a room by Grace. Godith came out and she was exhausted. **

**"Well?" **

**"Well what? You saw her you should be happy." said Godith tiredly. **

**"Is Mommy still pregnant?" asked Lumina. Godith looked at her and then at the others. She looked away.**

"**No."**

**They all felt as if a sword just stabbed them and ripped out their hearts and then cut them into millions of pieces. Hearing the news that Elva was saved but the unborn child was not, was a major blow to everyone. **

**"It's all my fault. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!" said Lethak as he punched a hole in the wall and he sulked. **

**"It's not your fault Lethak. Things like this happen to people around the universe." said Godith trying to soothe him. **

**"No it really is my fault. I never should have shown Elva about what happened to Falzar!!" said Lethak.**

**"What happened to Daddy?" asked Lumina and Raven. **

**"You don't want to know." said Lethak. **

**"Tells Us!!" asked Raven. **

**"NO!!" roared Lethak in anger and he scared the crap out of them. Lumina began to cry and she ran away. **

**"Lumina wait!!" shouted Raven as he went after her. Raven could pretty much guess what has happened to his father. His father has been corrupted once more and is evil again. Lethak showed him to Elva and that is why Lethak is blaming himself for it. **

**"Lumina...but big brother is right. I don't think you want to know." **

**"I already know. Daddy is gone!!" cried Lumina and hugged her brother. **

**"Daddy isn't really gone as if dead, he is just corrupted again. He is still alive sis." said Raven. **

**"But will Daddy will ever come back to us?? What about Spyro our oldest brother?" **

**"He will make it back with Father. Remember the story on how they actually saved Daddy? It was because of Lord Mark that saved Daddy, and he can do it again." said Raven. Lumina cried only a little bit before they both returned to the group. **

**'Looks like they figured it out for themselves as well.'thought Raven. **

**"Come on you two, time for bed." said Bellatrix. She picked them up and she took them with her to their room. **

**Soon the others went. Grace took Peter and Elanor to bed. Cynder took Masami and Wagner with her, Godith stayed behind and she tried to comfort Lethak and try and tell him it is not his fault, in which case it clearly was. Takeshi and Ash stayed with her and they tried to help her out but it was no use. Lethak asked to be alone and he went to where Elva was and he closed the door. **

**"Can we go in?" asked Ash. "No Ash we can't. We are going off to bed. You can come back early in the morning to see Elva, but as of now, No." **

**"What will happen next now that Elva is no longer...pregnant?"asked Takeshi. **

**"I don't know, and I don't want to talk about this anymore. Come on you two time to sleep and pray to God that she will make it. Ok?"**

**"Ok" said Ash and Takeshi. She took them with her to her room.**

**Lethak was still in Elva's room. Crying on the side, as he held Elva's cold hands. Elva...has died.**

A/N: R&R plz...i got nothing to say about this. I am also sad that I typed this up. I don't why...just R&R plz. sniff


	85. Cave of The Dead

**Chapter 84-(Cave of The Dead)**

A/N: Ok after about a day of crying after I made the most saddest chap ever, time to continue and see how the guys are doing.

**Spyro woke up and looked around. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. **

**'Ugh, what happened?' thought Spyro. The last thing he remembered was seeing his Dad, Falzar being evil again and the others had run into a cave in which case it caved in the entrance. **

**"Hello? Anyone there?" No answer. Spyro tried to move but he was stuck. More likely he was underneath a pile of rocks. **

**'Wow, I'm lucky yo actually live.' thought Spyro. He tried to move again but it was no use. **

**"Hello? Guys? Mark? Luna? Sparx?" Spyro heard a faint voice. **

**"Spyro! Where are you!!" shouted DK Mark. **

**"OVER HERE!!" yelled back Spyro. He heard some rocks moving and he saw a light shine down. He closed his eyes since it was bright. Spyro felt a hand and he was brought up through. He opened his eyes again and saw DL Mark looking over him. **

**"You alright Spyro? Nothing broken?" **

**"No I don't think so, just got a cramp that's all. Where are we?"asked Spyro. **

**"****I have a bad feeling that we are in The Cave of the Dead." said DL Mark.**

**Spyro sat up and he noticed that everyone was there but they were all covered in dust. Luna had a few scratches but DK Mark healed them up for her. Luna thanked him and gave him a kiss. Sparx was alive since Spyro was able to see his gold glow. Dante, Nick, Nero, and Siegfried were trying to clean themselves up. Barroth was trying to see if they could actually get out. **

**_"Barroth, svanoa does coi look hefoc? Shilta yth itrewic out?"_ (Barroth, how does it look like? Can we get out?) asked DL Mark. **

**_"Coi looks phlita, yth cannot itrewic out. Yth re yoscam ekess tepoha ekess fothisev wer dangers di nomeno forsaken waere."_ (It looks terrible, we cannot get out. We are going to have to face the dangers of this forsaken cave.) replied Barroth. **

**"What are you two saying?" asked Nero. **

**"We cannot get out this way since there is no way to clear this whole thing out. So the only and last choice for us to do is...go through this Cave and hope that it leads somewhere out, hopefully closer to Lethak's lair." said DL Mark. **

**"Great so we are going through a place that is full of dead people?" asked Sparx. **

**"They are not dead, they are UN-dead. Ghosts of the past." said DK Mark. Sparx gulped. **

**"Ahhhhhhhhhh, ookkkkkayyy. So can we hurry up and get through this place?" asked Sparx. **

**"We will just relax, and let's just hope that they are not awake. Come on Spyro get up." said DL Mark as he lend out a hand. Spyro took it and he was pulled up with ease. **

**"Damn man how strong are you?" **

**"Stronger then you can possible think of."said DL Mark and they followed him as he lit his Fire sword.**

**It was more then 20 minutes before they had reached to a place that had tombs, archways, buildings, and more bones. Spyro looked in one tomb and saw thousands of skulls. **

**"What is this place that people fear?" asked Spyro. **

**"Legend has it that during the war long ago, Draco the Dragon King had an army that was worthy to stop anything. When he found out that his son Malefor, had become a threat to his kingdom and had summoned a large army, Draco called for them. Instead they fled. Fled to the Black Mountains hoping to live. Draco was angry at them so he cursed them. Even after they had died, their souls wouldn't rest in peace till they had fulfilled their oath. So after more than 10,000 years, they are still here. They can only be summoned by a King, Purple Dragon, or Dragon Lord. In which case, we can summon them and use them." said DL Mark. **

**"But how come the other Dragon Kings like Leon, or Sedro summon them?" asked Spyro. **

**"Because, those who hear this story, fear that the Dead Army will not come for them when they go for war. So that is why the Kings after Draco, fear using them. However I don't fear them. I have trust in them." said DL Mark. Spyro looked at him and then at DK Mark. **

**'Us three can control this army? Unbelievable.' thought Spyro.**

**They continued walking for the next 10 minutes till DL Mark told them to stop. **

**"What is it?" asked Barroth. **

**"We are entering the Dead City. We must pay respect for them and therefore, we must not have our weapons out." said DL Mark as he put his Fire Sword back. It was still bright even though he put away his Fire sword. **

**"We must be careful. That goes for you Sparx. Do not make fun of the dead, they are mean to those who make fun of the dead." said DL Mark. Sparx nodded his head but he didn't have the guts to even speak.**

**They slowly walked and DL Mark did the 'Holy Trinity' sign and he quietly began to pray in Latin. Spyro did the same thing as well as the others and they made up their own prayer. It seemed so long to walk, till DL Mark stopped in shock. **

**"What is it?" asked Spyro. **

**"Spyro...I don't think you want to see this at all." said DL Mark seriously. **

**"What is it that I couldn't possi-" Spyro stopped, frozen in shock. In front of the group was Elva.**

"**M-M-M-Mom?" asked Spyro with tears in his eyes and his voice breaking up. He couldn't believe to see his mother being dead. **

**"_Spyro? Is that you son?_" asked Ghost Elva. **

**"Mom, are you really dead?" Ghost Elva gave out a sigh. **

**"_Yes I am dead. I died from a Heart Attack._" said Ghost Elva. Spyro looked down onto the ground and sobbed. His father was evil again, and his mom is dead. He couldn't believe what was happening. Spyro felt a cold hand being placed on his head.**

**"_Spyro, my sweet dearest son, do not cry for me. Even though I am dead, I will forever be in your heart and memories._" said Ghost Elva as she kissed Spyro on the head. Spyro looked up at his mother. She had a smile on her face. **

**"_Lord Mark, please take care of Spyro, Raven, and Lumina, and also bring back Falzar. I would be happy if you do and it would be nice for them to have their father back._" said Ghost Elva. **

**"D-Don't worry Elva, I will watch over Spyro and the others, and I will get Falzar back. I WILL, get you back, I don't care what it takes, the others still need you." said DL Mark with tears in his eyes. **

**"_That would be nice._" said Ghost Elva as she kissed him as well. She went around to the others and she had done the same thing as she did to Spyro and DL Mark. She talked to them and kissed them good-bye. **

**"_Good-bye everyone, I will be watching you all. I will talk to your mother King Mark, I will tell her that you said that you wish that she was still alive and you love her. Be careful now, and good luck on your journey. I love you all, Good-Bye. _" said Ghost Elva and she disappeared. **

**The group continued standing, crying to see Elva dead and leave them. Spyro was crying a lot. His family was falling apart. His younger brother and sister, Lumina and Raven have no parents anymore. They are orphaned just like him. **

**"Come on Spyro, I promised Elva that I will take care of you. I also promised her on getting her back along with your father." said DL Mark. Spyro knew he was right. DL Mark's powers were amazing. Not only did he save his father, but he actually brought Cynder when she was pregnant with Masami and he brought them back to life after Cynder died to Malefor. **

**"Your right, let's go." said Spyro with a spirited voice. DL Mark smiled and they group continued on their way down. **

**It was another 15 minutes till they reached the bottom and walked across a large ruined building. **

**"_Who dares, enter our Domain?_" spoke a voice. The group looked around to see who was talking, and they saw Three Dead Kings. They were all shocked to see them. One was a Dragon, another was a Human, and the last one was a half-dragon. DL Mark spoke. **

**"One's who oppose your oath." The Three Ghost Kings laughed. **

**"****_The Way Is Shut. It Was Made By Those Who Are Dead. And The Dead Keep It._" spoke the Ghost Human Dragon King. They looked around and saw the whole place light up, ghost buildings, and people appeared and surrounded them. They looked again at the Three Dead Kings. **

**"_The Way Is Shut. You Cannot Escape. You Will All Die._" spoke the Half-Dragon King. **

**"Listen, your majesties, we mean no trouble for you." said DK Mark.**

**"_SILENCE!_" spoke the Dead Human Dragon King. DK Mark was scared. **

**"We mean no harm. I am Mark The Dragon Lord, this young man you see is Mark the Human Dragon King, and this purple Dragon is Spyro The Dragon King." said DL Mark. Spyro looked at him when he heard DL Mark call him Dragon King. **

**"Me? King?" asked Spyro. The Three Ghost Kings Laughed. **

**"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do You Expect Us To Believe You?_" spoke The Ghost Dragon King. **

**"We can free you, release you from this curse." said DL Mark. **

**"_None But The Three Kings Of The Dragon Realms Can Control Us!!_" spoke the Ghost Half-Dragon King, and the other two charged at them with their swords drawn. Dante shot an arrow at them but it went through. The Three Ghost Kings were about to attack them. Spyro blocked an attack from the Ghost Dragon King. **

**"_WHAT?!_" The Ghost Dragon King was shocked. DK Mark pulled out his sword and blocked an attack from the Ghost Human Dragon King. **

**"_IMPOSSIBLE!!_" DL Mark pulled out a special sword and blocked the attack from the Ghost Half-Dragon King. The Ghost Half-Dragon King looked at DL Mark's sword. **

**"_THAT LINE WAS BROKEN!!_" DL Mark grabbed his throat. **

**"It has been remade!!" The other two were shocked as well and they stepped back. DL Mark pushed the Ghost Half-Dragon King away from him. **

**"Fight for us." said DL Mark as he began to walk around holding his special sword. **

**"Fight For Us!! And we promise to free you from this curse. What say you?" asked DL Mark as he looked at one of the Un-dead dragon soldier. **

**"WHAT SAY YOU?!" asked DL Mark pointing his sword at the Three Ghost Kings. They looked at him and laughed. **

**"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!_" They slowly began to disappear and so did the rest of the ghosts. **

**"FIGHT FOR US!! WE WILL FREE YOU!! WHAT SAY _YOU?!_" spoke DL Mark. The whole ghost city disappeared and the group was by themselves again. **

**"Great, there goes our only reinforcements." said Barroth. Soon a deep rumble was heard. The walls began to crack and they collapsed, and out came rolling out millions if skulls. **

**"GET OUT!!" shouted DL Mark and the whole group made their way, fighting against all of the hundreds of skulls pounding on them. DL Mark led them out and soon they saw that they had crossed the Mountain. **

**"Where are we now?" asked DK Mark. DL Mark looked back and saw all the others make it out and then he looked ahead. He saw a river and just on the other side of the river, was Lethak's Lair. **

**"We are close to Lethak's Lair. It's just across the river." said DL Mark. They heard another rumble and they looked back at the mountain wall. The Three Ghost Kings were there. **

**"_We will Fight!_" said the three of them and disappeared. **

"**Sweet guess we do have reinforcements now. All we need to do now is go and storm Lethak's lair with the un-dead army and we get our loved ones back." said Sparx. **

**"It's not like that Sparx. You need to use them wisely. They will fight for us, but at Lethak's Lair? What's the point. If there was an army that had at least a billion of people, then we might as well summon them." said Barroth. **

**"Oh ok now I understand. Use it wisely otherwise you're screwed." said Sparx. **

**"Pretty much." said Dante. **

**"Come on let's go." said Spyro. They were about to leave when DK Mark started to act weird. **

**"Mark? Are you alright?" asked Siegfried. **

**"Sieg, get away from him now." said DL Mark. Sieg got away and they watched as DK Mark began to scream in pain, and squirm. **

**"AHHHHHHHH AHHHH AH AH AH AHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled DK Mark. **

**"Shit don't tell me he is about to go evil on us now!!" said Nick. DK Mark had a Dark Aura around him and his eyes turned bloody demonic red. **

**"Yep he is." said Dante as he got ready for battle. The others did the same thing just as DK Mark got up in his new form. He had one angel wing, and one devil wing. He had horns on his head, and spikes going down his back. He had a tail that had a point at the end and it was razor sharp. **

**"Mark? Are you alright buddy?" asked Spyro. DK Mark looked at him with his demonic eyes. **

**"_My name is not Mark. It's RAZGRIZ_!!" spoke Razgriz and he charged at the group ready to attack.**

A/N: OH SHT DK MARK IS NOW...Razgriz? Who is this Razgriz guy that has taken over DK Mark's Body? IS he a Demon within DK Mark? Stay tuned. R&R plz.


	86. Razgriz

**Chapter 85-(Razgriz)**

A/N: Razgriz is really the Demon's name that controls DK Mark when he is evil so don't get confused. And Razgriz really belongs to godofmadness43, since he told me to add him like this, so Razgriz belongs to him.

**Razgriz charged at them with quick speed. Nick did his best to try and fight off against Razgriz. **

**"_You too weak for me fool_." said Razgriz and he knocked Nick out so hard that his head began to bleed. Luna ran to Nick and tried to help him out. Meanwhile Razgriz continued to clean house. He took out Nero, Dante, Sigfried, Barroth, and then Spyro. It was down to DL Mark in which case he held a large black sword that the hilt was a small dragon jaw and it had teeth. **

**"Razgriz...long time no see. I remember how I had to deal with you after you took over DK Mark's small body when he was only 3." said DL Mark. **

**"_Yes I remember as well, and it's time for payback!!"_ said Razgriz in anger and he charged at DL Mark.**

**DL Mark jumped up high, and he turned around and casted an energy ball at Razgriz. Razgriz did the same thing and the two collided. The smoke cleared and Razgriz flew towards DL Mark. Mark did 'Matrix' and he narrowly avoided and tail strike to his face. Mark grabbed Razgriz's tail and he did 'Dragon Throw' and Razgriz crash landed into the side of the mountain. He looked only to see DL Mark coming at him with intense speed and he was speared deeper into the rocky wall. Mark grabbed a hold of him and threw him down to the ground. Razgriz quickly got back up and looked at DL Mark. **

**"_ARGHH!! You will suffer!!"_ shouted Razgriz as he summoned minions of his own and they began to attack DL Mark. DL Mark turned white and he did a flash that blinded the minions. His black sword changed into a white sword and he quickly cut down the minions with ease. Razgriz pulled out his large black demonic sword and the two of them clashed with one another.**

**Razgriz tried to out power DL Mark, but sine he has turned white, in which case that is his strongest level, there was no way that he could win. **

**"Bad mistake Razgriz, this is how I beat you last time." said DL Mark. **

**"_I will not lose to you again!!"_ shouted Razgriz and he let go and quickly slashed DL Mark in his arm. **

**"AHHH Shit! About fucking time you managed to hit me, cause you really suck. HAHA!" laughed DL Mark and the cut on his arm healed. Razgriz was quickly losing his temper. **

**"_RRGHH!! Don't make fun of me!!"_ **

**"Yeah, yeah whatever." said DL Mark. Razgriz lost it and he did 'Sword Dance' on DL Mark. Mark managed to block all of them, using another sword and his hard tail. **

**"_Don't you ever die?!"_ asked Razgriz in anger. **

**"No dipshit, and you know that as a fact." said DL Mark as he charged at him with dual white swords. Razgriz disappeared and went behind DL Mark, hoping to stab him through he back, but his attack was blocked by DL Mark's tail. **

**"Hmph, you never learn do you." said DL Mark. His tail grabbed Razgriz sword and broke it into 6 pieces. **

**"_You Bastard!! That was my only sword!!"_ **

**"Now you will have to fight me with your hands." said Mark as he threw down his swords and got ready to fight Razgriz. **

**"Come on man, let's see what you got." said DL Mark. Razgriz charged at him.**

**The two began to exchange blows from one another. Mark hit first, then Razgriz, and they continued on back and forth. Eventually, Razgriz got hurt pretty badly since DL Mark was much more stronger then him. Blood was running down from his nose, mouth, and a few bruises were on his arm. 'How can I beat him? I will not be blocked away again by this stupid boy's body!!' thought Razgriz angerly. He thought of a clever idea that he knew that will work and he waited for DL Mark to get close enough so he can do it. **

**DL Mark did get closer and that was when Razgriz made his move. His hand turned into a demon's hand and it was sharp and he punched through DL Mark's chest and grabbed one of his heart. **

**"AHHHHHHHHH!! RRRRRRRGHHHH!!" yelled DL Mark in pain. **

**"_That is your weak spot isn't it Mark?"_ asked Razgriz with and evil smile. **

**"Ah ah, that is only one of them, but do you know where my other two hearts are?" asked DL Mark with a smile and Razgriz felt his hand starting to burn. He totally forgot that DL Mark's blood is acid. He pulled it out and the large hole in Mark's chest healed and Razgriz fell to the ground screaming in pain as his hand was burning. Mark used this as an advantage and he summoned his Dark Sword and he stabbed Razgriz straight through his heart. **

**"_N-N-NO!! I will not be killed this easily again!!"_ yelled Razgriz. But it was too late, he felt his powers leaving him and soon he vanished and DK Mark was back to his normal self. DL Mark pulled out the Dark Sword, and helped DK Mark. **

"**Hey man you ok?" **

**"Ughh, what happened? Where are the others? Are they still alive?" asked DK Mark dizzily. **

**"The others are fine. Your Aunt Luna was taking care of them after what Razgriz did to them. You do know who Razgriz is right?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Yeah I do, he is the demon that is in my body, more likely the Shade within me, yet how come I don't feel any movements in me?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Heldar must've done something to the Shade. Maybe he made it dissolve rather then burst out. All we know is that I am next. It will happen sooner or later." said DL Mark, as he returned his color back to his normal self, in which case it was more dark. **

**"Yeah, I can clearly see that." said DK Mark. **

**"Shit, halfway through Darkness, we don't have much time before I get evil, let's just hope it happens after we get our loved ones." said DL Mark. **

**"I agree, let's help the others up oh and sorry about getting your heart and everything." said DK Mark. **

**"I don't really mind cause only Godith knows where my weak spots are." said DL Mark as the two of them started to help the others out.**

**At Demitri's Lair, Heldar, Demitri, and Revan were watching. **

**"So DL Mark does have a weakness. It is his heart. But we only found one of them, where might the other two be?" wondered Demitri. "Heldar, do you know where his other two weak spots are?" asked Revan. **

**"I don't know, I never studied him before, but since he said that Godith knows, we might as well use her." said Heldar. **

**"Excellent, I will inform my brother to bring all of them to you, therefore you can get DL Mark and study him if he does not manage to turn evil. I am giving you another chance Heldar. IF and Only IF DL Mark does not turn completely evil, I will give you one more chance to prove yourself worthy." said Demitri coldly. **

**"I will not fail you my Master." said Heldar as he bowed and left to his Lair through a portal. **

"**What do you want me to do?" asked Revan. Demitri looked at him. **

**"As of now, I don't really know what you can do, since Elva has died of a Heart attack, in which case I think that does satisfies your Revenge." said Demitri. **

**"It does but I wanted to kill her myself, but no matter, the bitch is dead." said Revan. Demitri looked and saw Dark Falzar arrive. **

**"Ah Falzar, glad you came." said Demitri. **

**"You summoned me, Master. What do you wish for me to do?" asked Dark Falzar. **

**"I just thought of this really great idea. We do know that Morrogh, Ignitus, and Leon are still gone, so I want you two, Revan and Falzar, to go and find them. Try and make them join our side. If they do not, force them, if they still resist, kill them." said Demitri. **

**"Yes my Lord it will be done." said Falzar. Revan turned into his Dragon Form. All black with razor sharp teeth, spikes, tail, claws, and horns. Dark Falzar and Revan flew off in search of Leon, Ignitus, and Morrogh.**

A/N: Sht man this is starting to get intense!! What will happen to the three of them? What happened to Lethak and the others? What will happen to DL Mark know that he is the next one? Stay tuned to find out. R&R plz.


	87. Funeral

**Chapter 86-(Funeral)**

A/N: We are now back to Lethak's Lair.

**It was the next day, and Lethak still cried next to his mother. Feeling her cold dead hand, he still blames himself for her death. **

**'Why? Why did this happen? I never should've showed her what happened to Falzar!! Now she is dead!!'thought Lethak as he continued to cry. He heard a voice. **

**"_Lethak, my son, do not cry over my death._" spoke Elva's voice. **

**"Mom? Where are you?" **

**"_I'm right here my boy._" said Ghost Elva. Lethak turned around and saw Elva standing behind him.**

**"Mother, I am sorry for your death. It's all my fault!!" said Lethak as he slammed his fist to the ground which left a crack. **

**"_Lethak, don't blame yourself for this. I am glad that you did tell me. What is more worst? Me having a large belly and then die when I see Falzar come flying in or what has just happened to me?_" asked Elva. **

**"I see what you mean Mom, I just didn't want this to happen. What will Lumina, and Raven do now? They have no one to take care of them. No one to feed them, read to them, have fun with them, no nothing. Their father has become evil again. What can they do now?" asked Lethak. Ghost Elva looked at him with a smile. **

**"_You take care of them. You are the only one here who is still their family. You are all that is left for now, till Spyro and Falzar come back. It will be easy for you since you have 4 mothers here who know how to take care of kids._" said Ghost Elva. **

**"I understand mother, and I know what I must do now." said Lethak as he got up. **

**"****_That's the spirit my son. I am so proud of you. You had changed so much. From evil, to bitter sweet._" said Ghost Elva and she kissed her son one last time. **

**"_Good-Bye Lethak, you will always be my son._" said Ghost Elva and she disappeared. **

**The door opened, and Godith came. **

**"Lethak? Are you alright?" asked Godith. **

**"Yes I am fine." lied Lethak with tears in his eyes. Godith went to him and hugged him. **

**"She spoke to you didn't she?" **

**"Yes she did, she told me that I should take care of Lumina and Raven now, and that she'd be happy if you helped me." said Lethak and looked at Godith. **

**"I will gladly help, but first we must find a place to bury her." said Godith. **

**"Do the others know she is dead?" Godith gave out a sigh. **

**"Yes they do and they took it heavily, when Elva came in he Ghost form. It was a terrible thing to see them cry to their mother one last time before she left them. It was so s-s-sad." cried Godith. **

_**Flashback, few hours after Elva's death.**_

_**Lumina and Raven were sleeping peacefully next to Godith. They had prayed to God that their mother lives, but Godith felt Elva's energy fade away. She knew that she was dead, and she couldn't possibly think about what would happen if they ran into the room and found their mother to be dead. **_

_**'How would they take the news of their mother's death?' wondered Godith. She couldn't think of it so she tried to sleep, only to wake up and see Ghost Elva standing over her. **_

_**"Elva?! What are you doing her?!" whispered Godith in shock, trying not wake up the kids. **_

_**"I am here to say Good-Bye. Look at them, sleeping like little angels. It is just a shame that I won't be able to tuck them in bed anymore." said Ghost Elva as a tear rolled down her check and landed on Lumina. Lumina moved a little bit and she woke up. **_

_**"Mama? Is it you?" **_

_**"**__**Yes sweetheart it is me, but not in a way you thought of me to be in." said Ghost Elva. **_

_**"No, MAMA!! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!!" cried Lumina. She cried loudly that Raven woke up and so did the others. **_

_**"Mom, are you really dead?" asked Raven. **_

_**"I am dead, but I am still here with you guys." said Ghost Elva with tears in her eyes. Raven started to cry as well with Lumina. Elva reached and hugged both of them. **_

_**"Don't cry for m-m-me little ones. I-I will forever be in your hearts and memories." cried Ghost Elva. **_

_**"**__**B-B-B-But Mama, who is going to take care of us?" asked Lumina sadly. **_

_**"We will do it. We will take care of you along with Lethak." said Cynder as she came in with Takeshi, Masami, and Wagner. **_

_**"Grandma? Y-Y-Y-Y-You can't be dead!! YOU JUST CAN'T BE!!" cried Wagner. Masami hugged her younger brother. **_

_**"Grandma is dead but she is still here with us little brother." said Masami. Ghost Elva went to them and she hugged them as well. **_

_**"Oh my grandchildren, you were always nice and fun. I will miss both of you. Masami, I am glad that you have a boyfriend now." said Ghost Elva. **_

_**"Thanks grandma." said Masami as she cried onto Elva's shoulder. **_

_**"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, shhhhh. Be a big girl for me ok? Take care of yourself, your brother, and mother. Takeshi, you take care of my granddaughter, since you are soon-to-be my grandson." said Ghost Elva. **_

_**"Don't worry grandma, I will take care of her and love her everyday." said Takeshi. **_

_**"Thank you Takeshi." said Ghost Elva and she kissed him along with Masami, Wagner, Lumina, and Raven.**_

"_**When will we see you again?" asked Ash with tears in his eyes. **_

_**"Soon enough little one. Now be good and have fun with Spyro once he gets to you." said Ghost Elva. **_

_**"I will as much as I can." said Ash and cried. Elva did the same thing as she did to the others. Hugged him and kissed him. She did the same thing to Grace and Bellatrix. Then she went to Cynder. **_

_**"**__**I was always happy for you to be my daughter-in-law." **_

_**"I was always happy to have you as my mother-in-law." said Cynder. The two of them hugged each other and cried on one another. **_

_**"Take care of Spyro for me, as well as your children." said Ghost Elva. **_

_**"I-I-I will." said Cynder with a tearful smile. Last but not least was Godith. **_

_**"I don't know what to say to you. All I can say is that I never met a woman who is so spirited and lovable as you." said Ghost Elva.**_

_**"And I never met a woman who loves her entire family so much. No matter who they are." said Godith. The two of them hugged and cried. **_

_**"I will miss you all. I will forever love you, and remember you. Farewell." said Ghost Elva and she disappeared.**_

**That was what Godith remembered. "Come on Lethak, let's take her body, place it in a casket and bury her in a nice spot." said Godith. **

**"I know just where to bury her." said Lethak.**

**An hour later, they had arrived to the spot. Everyone was there. Grace, Bellatrix, Ash, Lumina, Raven, Cynder, Masami, Wagner, Takeshi, Godith, and Lethak. They were standing in a garden underneath a tree which had a beautiful view of the sun rising. **

**"This is a good place Lethak." said Godith. **

**"Thanks, She told me that she loved this place so I thought that this is where she should be buried." said Lethak. They stood over Elva's grave, on the tombstone wrote. **

**_'Here Lays A Beloved Mother, Wife, and Fighter.'_ **

**"Anyone want to say anything?" asked Ash. Lethak thought for a while before he spoke. **

**"Elva was someone who we all loved. As a mother, friend, family member, she was always happy, caring and lovable. Now her soul rests in piece. She will be forever in our hearts and memories." finished Lethak. **

**"Amen." all replied. They placed their gifts and left. **

**"I am actually proud of you Lethak. I wish you were with us." said Godith. **

**"Maybe I want to. I don't want to fight no more, I just don't see the point. Even though my other brother Demitri, wants our Dad back, I just don't feel like killing everyone and forcing people to work. I just wish Malefor was brought back in a way that we would all like and I also wish that he wasn't always evil." said Lethak. Godith placed an arm on his back. **

**"I wish the same thing Lethak, but that is how life works. Come on let's go eat something." said Godith and they left as the sun began to set.**

**Back at Demitri's Lair, Demitri was extremely pissed off. **

**"WHAT?! MY BROTHER WANTS TO JOIN THEM?! HOW COULD HE?!" roared Demitri in anger. The Dark God was with him. **

**"Do you want me to punish him?" **

**"Yes! Make him suffer and show him what it means to turn your back on your brother who wants to bring back his father. And make him more evil! Make sure he does not show any more love to them." said Demitri coldly. **

**"It will be done Demitri." said The Dark God and he disappeared.**

A/N: Uh oh...this is not good for Lethak at all. But at least this chapter was nice rite? R&R plz.


	88. Royal Family

**Chapter 87-(Royal Family)**

A/N: Now I am going to show you guys, wat is happening with Leon, Morrogh, and Ignitus, and what is happening to them and you will soon see why this chapter is called Cure oh and I am adding two new unexpected characters, you'll see.

**Leon woke up, feeling the wind fly over him. He slowly began to wake up. "Ugh, where am I?" asked Leon with weakness. He felt pain on his neck and he remembered what happened. Dark Spyro bit him on the neck and he nearly died. If it wasn't for Barroth he would've died. He started to see a lot better and he looked around to see a dark sky. Leon looked down and realized that he was on Morrogh's back, while Morrogh was holding Ignitus with his claws. Ignitus was still alive but he was unconscious. "Leon? You awake?" asked Morrogh. "Yeah man, where are we going?" "Well DL Mark told me to take you back home. He said to leave you at the Palace but the Temple is much more closer." said Morrogh. "Alright then, how much longer?" "If we don't fly into any trouble, I say about 10 minutes." said Morrogh. Leon looked around and saw how fast Morrogh was going, faster then any other dragon he has ever seen. "Damn man, you fly pretty fast." "Hehe thanks, large wings do help." said Morrogh. Leon laid down and watched the stars pass by over his head. It seemed as if all was going well till he heard another set of wings flap. Two sets of wings flap. "Morrogh do you hear that?" asked Leon. Morrogh stopped his flapping and he glided over the sky. They were able to hear it a lot more better. Leon turned around and he saw Revan and Falzar coming at them. "Oh SHIT!!" said Leon. "Hang on!!" said Morrogh as he flew up high. "Let's get'em." said Falzar and the two of them flew after them.**

**Morrogh flew up high at a steep angle. Leon held on by grabbing onto one of Morrogh's large spikes. Leon held on desperately as fireballs and darkballs began to whiz by them. Revan shot a darkball right at them but Morrogh's quick aerial skills managed to avoid them. 'That was close.' thought Leon as Morrogh continued to dodge their attacks. Falzar and Revan shot three fireballs and darkballs at them. Morrogh looked back and had a terrified look on his face. "Leon! Hold On!!" shouted Morrogh, and he did a barrel roll three times. All six of the balls flew past them. "ARGH!! He is hard to stop!" said Revan in anger. "I know a trick that will bring him down." said Falzar. He opened his mouth and shot a fire beam at them. Morrogh narrowly missed it and he kept on dodging more of them. Revan did the same thing and Leon got a long mark on his back but he wasn't injured. "Morrogh! We have to fight Back!!" said Leon. "I know that, hold onto me tightly." said Morrogh and he turned around and began to fly backwards. Falzar, Revan, and Leon were shocked. "Backwards?! HA! Just a foolish way to die!" said Falzar as he shot a beam once more. Morrogh shot a dark green beam at it, and it just broke through the fire beam. Falzar almost got hit by it. "Holy shit! That was close!" said Falzar. "Pathetic Falzar, watch and learn." said Revan and he did not only a dark beam, but casted dark stun balls from his hands. Morrogh was quick enough to shatter the Dark Beam and managed to miss all of them except one. One Dark Stun Ball hit him in his right wing. "AHH Shit!! Leon, this will be a rough ride." said Morrogh as he stopped flapping his wings and he dove straight to the ground. **

**Leon held on tightly as Morrogh held Ignitus tightly. "What are you doing?! You are going to kill us all!!" shouted Leon. "I know what I am doing." said Morrogh as they picked up more and more speed. '100, 150, 200, 250, 300.' thought Morrogh as every 5 seconds he was going faster as he continued to drop. Their were getting closer and closer to the ground before surprisingly, Morrogh pulled up at 600 m.p.h. Leon felt the G Force crushing down on him but he held on. "That was your smart plan on stopping them?! Now they are flying away at speeds we can't even reach!!" yelled Falzar at Revan. "It wasn't just a Stun. It was also a Tracker. They can fly but never hide." said Revan. **

**Morrogh began to slow down and they were surely far away from them but Morrogh couldn't fly since his right wing is stunned. "So much for large wings." said Leon, as Morrogh landed. Leon got off and Morrogh was still holding Ignitus. "Yep, at least that got us out of danger, good thing is, we are very close to the Temple. About a minute to walk." said Morrogh. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" said Leon. But as they were about to go, a portal opened and Revan and Falzar came out. "Shit! How did you guys know that we are here?" asked Morrogh as he placed Ignitus to a nearby tree. "That Stun was also a Tracker. Now, you have a few choices out of this. The first one we already know, you don't want to die. These are your other choices. One, you can give up now, and join us. Two, you can fight and we force you to join us. Three you fight but still resist, you die. Which one is it going to be?" asked Revan with a evil smile. "None of them, we are not going to give up and join you guys!" said Morrogh as he got ready for battle as well as Leon. "Then I guess you choose choice #3, DIE!!" shouted Dark Falzar and they began to attack each other. **

**The four of them attacked each other. Leon was battling out with Falzar while Revan was battling with Morrogh. Leon was quick even though the wound on his neck hurt. "Come one Leon, give up! You are not going to make it!" said Dark Falzar. "Listen, Falzar, snap out of it! This is not you!" said Leon blocking another attack from Falzar. "Hehehe, do you think that I will come out of this easily?" asked Dark Falzar as he tried to hit Leon. "Besides, the Dark side is amazing. Imagine all of the power you could ever want, is in you hands. You Leon, as the current Dragon King, imagine you with all the power to control the lands that you want with no one having a chance to stop you!" said Dark Falzar. "I am not going to do that! As King, I will do what I think is best for my people!" shouted Leon as he slashed Dark Falzar on his leg. "ARGH!! Very well, you fucking homo." said Dark Falzar. Leon blocked once more. "What...did...you...just...call...me?" "Yes that's right, you know what I just said. You are gay, which makes you a homosexual." said Dark Falzar. Leon wished he was never born gay. He was sick of it whenever people called him names. "Don't you test me." said Leon coldly. "You are gay, and when you die, your soul will go to HELL!" said Dark Falzar with laughter. **

**Leon lost his temper. He grabbed a hold of Dark Falzar and he threw him to the ground so hard that it made a crater and cracks. Leon got on top of him and he started to pound away at him. His eyes red with anger, with each punch he threw at Falzar, they got deeper and deeper. It felt as an earthquake was happening. Leon continued on pounding him into the ground till he felt Revan pick him up. Leon turned and he bit his face, and crushed down on his face. He felt someone else take him off of Revan in which case when he did, he left teeth marks on Revan's face and long cuts. Leon was thrown to the ground and saw Falzar standing over him. "You will Die fagot!" said Dark Falzar as he was about to stab Leon through the face with his tail. Leon still boiling with anger, shot a cosmic beam right in front of Falzar which blew him off. "LEON!! NO!" said Morrogh. But it was too late. Falzar landed down with a large thud and he was back to his normal self. He was not moving. Morrogh ran to him and checked to see if he was still alive. Surprisingly, he was. **

**Leon got up with Revan's blood still on his teeth. Just as he was about to kill off Revan, a portal opened and a cloaked man with a demon hand and sword stepped out. "_Who are you?!_" asked Leon angerly. The man did not speak instead he healed Revan's face. "_So, you are one of them, prepare to DIE!!_" shouted Leon as he attacked the cloaked man. The man just stood there and just before Leon was about to strike him, he felt a sword go through him. "LEON!!" shouted Morrogh. Leon looked down and saw Revan's sword being plunged into his stomach and out through his back. "Wrong, you will die, fag." said Revan as he pulled out his blade and Leon fell down to the ground and held his stomach. **

"**Thanks for the heal Vergil." said Revan. "No problem man, let's just finish these old geysers off and head back." said Vergil. "With pleasure." said Revan as they walked toward Morrogh slowly. There was no way Morrogh would win. Just then an asteroid crashed in front of them. "What the?" The two of them looked and they saw two large gold dragons coming straight at them, and they were pissed. "Who is that?!" asked Vergil in shock. Leon who was near death looked and saw who it was. "B-B-Bahamut. My father and S-S-Sedro, my uncle" said Leon with a smile. Morrogh went to Leon and tried to help him out. "Leon come on man stay with me. Don't die now." said Morrogh. "I-I won't. My family is here. They will help." said Leon and he turned to watch his Father and Uncle fight against Revan and Vergil. **

**Bahamut and Sedro were beating the crap out of them. Revan and Vergil did every thing they could to get the upper hand, but they couldn't. "Shit man fall back! Leave Falzar behind!" said Revan. He opened a portal, and the two of them went through. "Leon!! No my son!! Don't die on me!!" said Bahamut as he ran to his son. "D-D-Dad I will make it." said Leon. "Brother, don't worry if my son is alive, your son will live as well." said Sedro. Leon looked at them and he slowly closed his eyes. "No Leon! Stay with me!!" echoed Bahamut's voice. Leon eyes closed as he saw a white light.**

A/N: ZOMG!! Bahamut, the first Dragon King is really Leon's Dad, and Sedro is his uncle!! Also what will happen to Leon? Is he dead?! Stay tuned. WOOT OVER 100K 4th longest Spyro story on fanfic!! I DESERVE A MEDAL!! NOT!! LOL!! R&R plz!!


	89. Punishment

**Chapter 88-(Punishment)**

A/N: Man I am so hyped...becoming the 4th longest Spyro story on fanfiction. Amazing. Just to show you guys, that anything is possible. Lol. Anyways back to the story, we are now back to Lethak's Lair. Read and find out what happens next.

**Lethak was walking back with Godith. Talking about life, it seemed to be going all so well. **

**"So Lethak, do you really want to start a new life with us?" asked Godith. **

**"I am not sure about that yet Godith. I would love to, but then I have to deal with my brother Demitri, my Dad, and a couple of more people." said Lethak. **

**"Oh ok, but you will talk to us once in a while, see your son, hang out with us, find yourself another girlfriend." said Godith. **

**"I'll think about that. Bur right now-" Lethak stopped in his tracks. **

**"Lethak what is it?" asked Godith. Lethak looked straight ahead and looked straight into the Eyes of the Dark God. Godith saw him as well and was terrified.**

** "Lethak, do you know that person?" asked Godith. **

**"Yes I do, Godith, RUN!!" said Lethak. **

**Godith ran as fast as she could while the Dark God was chasing her, but he was stopped by Lethak. **

**"You leave her alone!" said Lethak. **

**"Fine I will but you will suffer!!" said the Dark God and with a force he picked up Lethak and threw him to a wall. Lethak groaned and fell to the ground. **

**"Your brother is not happy with you Lethak." spoke the Dark God. **

**"I know that, but does it look like I give a damn?" asked Lethak. The Dark God was mad and he picked Lethak up again and he threw him all the way across the hall to the other side where he slid to another wall hard. **

**"Lethak! What happened to you?" asked Masami as she was walking with Takeshi. **

**"GO RUN!" shouted Lethak. Masami and Takeshi looked and noticed the Dark God. **

**"RUN!! Save Yourselves!" said Lethak weakly. The Dark God turned his attention to the two of them. He pulled out a large whip that had tiny little spikes all over it. **

**"Masami Run!!" said Takeshi. The Dark God attacked but missed. Takeshi and Masami were separated. **

**"Takeshi!!" shouted Masami in worry. The Dark God attacked again but Masami was quick and she got out of the way. **

**"Masami, run now!!" said Takeshi and she left. The Dark God looked at Takeshi. **

**"You will suffer!" said the Dark God and he held Takeshi with a force. **

**Takeshi couldn't move and he watched in horror as the Dark God raised his whip and brought it down on Takeshi. He closed his eyes, fearing for the worst, but the blow did not come. He heard the whip hit but not on him, but on Lethak who was in front of him, covering Takeshi. Lethak roared in pain as the whip came down on him. Takeshi looked at Lethak, he never expected him to do this. Lethak picked up Takeshi and he started to run. **

**"You will not escape from me!!" yelled the Dark God and he whipped Lethak again on his back. Lethak got down to one knee and yelled as he felt the pain, but he got back up and continued to run. **

**"Lethak, you will die." said Takeshi. Lethak was whipped again. This time he did not scream or stop, he continued on running. **

**"I don't care, Takeshi. Reason why, is you are my son." said Lethak. Takeshi was not shocked at all when Lethak told him that. Deep inside of him, he knew that Lethak was his father. **

**"I already knew Dad, I just wanted to hear it from you." said Takeshi. The Dark God raised his whip once more and hit Lethak so hard that he actually fell to the ground. Lethak began to crawl to the wall, as more lashes were brought down on him. Lethak got close to the wall and he opened a small door. **

**"My son, go through this way. It will lead you away from The Dark God. Go my son!" said Lethak as he pushed Takeshi in. **

**"Dad wait, I love you as my father." said Takeshi. **

**"And I love as my son." said Lethak as another lash was brought down, tearing away his flesh. Takeshi held his father's hand. **

**"Go my son, and watch over Masami." said Lethak. Takeshi nodded and he ran down the small path. **

**Lethak closed the door and rolled onto his back. Bad move. The Dark God whipped him again, but he struck him in the eyes. Lethak covered his eyes and screamed in pain. **

**"AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AH AH AH!! I CAN'T SEE!!" yelled Lethak. **

**"I know that Lethak, you deserved it. You will be punished even more." said the Dark God as the spikes on the whip were larger and sharper. Lethak prepared himself for more lashes, while Takeshi watched far away as his father was being whipped. With each whip, Lethak got weaker, and weaker. Takeshi wanted to help him but he knew that the Dark God would kill him. **

**"Takeshi!! Dude come on!! We got to tell the others!!" said Ash. Takeshi turned around with tears in his eyes. **

**"Let's go." said Takeshi and they left, as they continued hearing lashes and Lethak's screams of pain.**

**The Dark God continued whipping Lethak for more then two minutes before he stopped. Lethak was covered in blood with lashes that go deep into his body. He had over 200 lashes on him, yet he was still alive. **

**"I am surprised that you are still alive after all of this whips. Your brother's second request was to make you evil again." **

**"N-N-No I will not be evil again." said Lethak softly. **

**"Yes you are!!" **

**"I won't because...I see my mother...calling for me...to join her..." said Lethak and he stopped moving. Lethak was dead.**

A/N: Wow just wow man...Lethak is now dead, what will happen next?! Stay tuned. R&R plz.


	90. Arrival at Lethak's Lair

**Chapter 89-(Arrival At Lethak's Lair)**

A/N: Ok now I am bringing everyone in. So be prepared for the unexpected

**Takeshi and Ash ran back as fast as they could to their rooms. Takeshi knew his father was dead since there were no more screams. But Takeshi didn't stop. He wanted to fulfill his father's final wishes, and that was to take care of Masami. Soon the two of them arrived back to their rooms. They opened the door and they saw that Godith and Masami managed to get back safe. **

**"Quickly get in and close the door!" said Godith. They went in and locked the door shut. **

**"What are we going to do now?" asked Cynder. **

**"I don't know, but I just hope Lethak is still alive." said Grace. **

**"He isn't." said Takeshi. They all looked at him. **

**"Are you saying that he is dead? From that Dark Cloud with two red eyes?" asked Godith. **

**"Yes, my father is dead." said Takeshi looking down at the floor. Masami went to him and comforted Takeshi. **

**"At least he died saving you and our relationship." said Masami. Takeshi smiled. **

**"Thanks, that does quite mean a lot to me, even though I didn't really got to know him." said Takeshi. **

**"We should bury _him_ now that he is dead. He should be buried next to his mother's grave. It's the nicest thing we can do after what he has done for us over the past week." said Ash. **

**"How sweet of you Ash." said Grace. **

**"Hehe, I just know that to be a good thing." said Ash. **

**"Ok we will do that, but we need to know if that Dark God or whatever it is, is gone." said Godith. **

**"I'll go." said Wagner. **

**"What?! No you are not risking your life son, you are not and don't argue about it." said Cynder. **

**"But Cynder, he is the smallest one out of all of us. The Dark God won't even see him." said Ash. **

**"Ohh fine, but be careful." said Cynder and she kissed her son. **

**"I will mom." said Wagner. They opened the door and Wagner went.**

**Wagner went and he found where Lethak's body was. His body was still there but there was no sign of the Dark God anywhere. It was so quiet in the Castle that it scared Wagner, so he quickly went back to the room and told them that it was all clear. They left the room and followed Wagner to where Lethak's body was. **

**"Oh dear God, that is nasty to look at." said Cynder as she held her mouth. **

**"Damn man, that is nasty." said Ash. They all saw how Lethak looked. A large pool of blood around him, along with all the slashes that he got. Not only that but some of the insides was clearly visible. **

**"This is a lot worse then seeing Zardus eaten clean off the bone." said Cynder. **

**"Come on let's quickly take his body and bury it." said Godith. **

**Just as Godith and Cynder were about to carry him away, a portal opened, and Demitri came. The entire group stood in fear. They met Demitri for the first time. **

**"Hello ladies...and boys. Surprised to see me?" asked Demitri. The group was too scared to speak. **

**"Ohhh that's right, you are so scared of me that you all wish that this was just a bad dream. Hahaha, well...think again." said Demitri coldly. He looked and noticed his brother's body. **

**"Ohh, my...my dear brother is dead. Oh well, he had it coming after what he had done!!" yelled Demitri in anger. **

**"How can you say such a thing like that? He is your brother!" said Grace. **

**"SILENCE!!" roared Demitri that shook the walls. **

**"I don't give a fuck, people who turn their backs on me, die, and I don't care if they are my friend or family member." said Demitri.**

**"C-C-Can we at least bury him?" asked Ash who was terrified. Demitri looked at him and walked up to him. Even though Demitri was only 8 years old, he was big for an 8 year old. He bigger then Ash, and Ash was 14. **

**"Damn, this kid is huge!" whispered Masami to Takeshi. **

**"Bury him? Why?" asked Demitri. **

**"B-B-B-Because we think that...it is nice enough for him to be buried next to his mother?" replied Ash. Demitri looked at him once more and turned around, but he quickly turned back and slashed Ash across the face. **

**"I don't think so." said Demitri coldly. Ash looked at Demitri with tears in his eyes. Godith picked him up and hugged him and she spoke quietly to him. **

**"Shhh, don't cry, everything will be alright." said Godith. Demitri looked at his brother's body and he picked him up by force. **

**"This is what I think he deserves." said Demitri. He looked at Lethak's body for a few seconds before it bursted into flames. **

**"NO!! DAD!!" said Takeshi. Demitri looked at Takeshi, as the flames burned Lethak's body to ashes. **

**"Like I said before he deserved it." The portal opened once more and Revan, Vergil, Tyranus, Mephiles, The Dark God, and the Hounds of War. **

**"Oh shit." said Grace. **

**"Hehehe, oh shit is the right answer bitch! Take them away!" shouted Demitri. **

**Revan, Vergil, and Mephiles took them away while Demitri walked to the throne room and sat down at the chair. **

**"Ahhhh, this is more like it." said Demitri. Soon Tyranus came. **

**"My Lord, we have some 'visitors'." said Tyranus. **

**"Let me guess, it is the rescuers, ahahaha...about fucking time." said Demitri coldly. **

**"_What do you want us to do?_" asked Death. **

**"Take whatever this place's defense is and attack them. Hold them off till they get here. I want DL Mark alive." said Demitri. **

**"_As you wish, master._" said Death and they all bowed and left.**

**Down below, at the base of the Lair, were the guys...and girl. DL Mark, DK Mark, Spyro, Barroth, Siegfried, Sparx, Dante, Nick, Nero, and Luna. **

**"So this is the place right? It seems to be deserted." said Sparx. **

**"That is because...Lethak is dead." said DL Mark.**

**"What? How?" asked Spyro. **

**"Killed by his own brother, Demitri. He ordered his servant the Dark God to punish Lethak for doing too much good, and Lethak died. Now Demitri has taken this place over with his friends. We must go in and free them!!" said DL Mark as he pulled out his Fire Sword, and the Special Sword that he used at the Cave of the Dead. The others agreed and got ready for battle. The large black doors opened, and out came the Hounds of War with their army.**

A/N: Oh shit this is getting intense!! What will happen next?! Stay tuned!! R&R plz.


	91. Battlefront

**Chapter 90-(Battlefront)**

A/N: Not the game BATTLEFRONT!! ok so don't get confused, besides this battle is f-ing long. Plus I'm adding some new style to this chap...just to see if you guys like it. It will happen in close to the end of the chapter. Also this may be the longest chapter I have done in this story so far...we'll see.

**The group got ready to attack as the Hounds of Was charged at them with their army. But instead of attacking them, they surrounded them. **

**"What are they doing?" asked DK Mark. **

**"They want me alive, so as u****sual, a chance to surrender." said DL Mark. Demitri was watching the army surround them and he went down to the bridge to talk to them. **

**"Greetings, fellow enemies. I, as some of you may know, am Demitri." **

**"I thought he was bigger then what I imagined." whispered Sparx. **

**"Yeah man, stupid 8 year old thinks he is a big shot." whispered back Dante. Demitri heard them but he kept his temper. **

**"What do you want from us?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Oh you guys pretty much do know what I want. Your deaths. Not only that but I want you, Lord Mark, to be on my side." said Demitri. **

**"Me? On your side? Pfft. In your fucking dreams man." said DL Mark. **

**"Very well then, but you will be evil Lord Mark, and you will join us." said Demitri coldly. **

**"Yeah after I kill you." said DL Mark coldly. **

**"Rrrrrgh, KILL THEM ALL!!" roared Demitri. **

**The army charged at them only to be stopped when DL Mark raised his Special Sword and a large green dragon's head with razor sharp teeth came down from the skies. **

**"_You summoned me Master._" spoke the green dragon. **

**"Yes I did, you know what you got to do." said DL Mark. The large green dragon's head looked at the army. **

**"_You have provoked this Guardian into summoning me, prepare to be obliterated!!_" roared the green dragon. The army was to scared to move as they watched the green dragon charge up a beam, and he shot it at them. Half the army was already gone. "Whoa, wicked man." said Sparx. **

**"Thanks, Guardian Dragon." said DL Mark. **

**"_Anytime Master._" spoke the Guardian Dragon and he went back up into the skies. The entire grouped looked at him in shock. **

**"Ask me Later." said DL Mark as he sliced down an ape. The group agreed and attacked. **

"**Lord Demitri, did you just see that dragon? That is the ancient Guardian Dragon! Only someone with great power and is a Guardian can summon him!" said the Dark God. **

**"I know that, looks like we not only have a Dragon Lord, but a Guardian Dragon Lord, interesting. We can use him to destroy large cities." smiled Demitri as he watched the battle from his throne.**

**--**

**Meanwhile, the prisoners, were locked away back into their cells. **

**"Aw man, can you just lock us in our rooms?" asked Yulie as she went to the bars. Revan looked at he and slapped her across the face with his dragon arm, leaving 3 deep slashes on Yulie's cheek. **

**"No you dirty skank, you will stay here and I don't give a shit. Complain one more time and I will drive my sword down your throat." said Revan evilly. Yulie was quiet as well as everyone else. **

**"Hey Revan, come on man, you don't want to miss the fight do ya?" asked Vergil. **

**"I wouldn't miss a thing for this battle." said Revan as he went with Vergil. **

**"How about you Mephs, you coming?" Mephiles looked at them with an evil smile. **

**"Alright then, let's go and bring back the heads of their loved ones." said Mephiles coldly. He looked at them once more and he left with Revan and Vergil. The girls waited till they heard a door close. **

"**Yulie, are you alright?" asked Grace as she looked at the slashes. **

**"Oh dear, these will be easy to heal." said Grace as she prepared her healing spell. **

**"So what the HELL are we going to do now?" asked Ash. **

**"I got no idea, all I can hope for is a miracle to happen." said Godith. A miracle did happen. Something flew in from the window and the group looked. It was Sparx. **

**"Sparx!! Sparx!! Oh my God I can't believe you are actually here!!" said Masami. **

**"Wow for once you people are happy to see me." said Sparx. **

**"Just shut up and get us out of here." said Cynder. **

**"And yeah you people tell me to shut up. I get that a lot." said Sparx. **

**"Sparx, quickly get those set of keys and give it to us!" said Bellatrix. Sparx flew to the set of keys and he brought it to her. **

**"Thanks, how is it going with the others?" asked Bellatrix. **

**"Well, we obviously are in a battle for our life's, not only that Spyro and DK Mark had turned evil, but thank GOD that DL Mark was there and he saved us. Not only that but Leon, and Ignitus got inured, due to Dark Spyro, but Barroth saved them, and DL Mark told Morrogh to take Leon and Ignitus pack to the Temple. Afterwards, we went and met this female dragon named Luna-" **

**"Luna? She's still alive? I thought she died years ago." said Godith. **

**"No she's alive, not only that but she is DK Mark's Aunt."**

**"How sweet." said Yulie as her wounds got healed. **

**"Anything else?" asked Grace. **

**"Yeah we met Falzar who was evil...again!! But I think you guys already found that out. We then went to this Cave of The Dead, and we met Elva's Spirit. She said Good-bye and all of that, at least we will miss and God Res Her Soul. We then met some Ghost Kings and surprisingly, DL Mark, DK Mark, and Spyro managed to make them join our side, whenever we need them." said Sparx. **

**"Wow, that sounds as if it came straight out of a movie." said Ash. **

**"It is, it's from the movie _'The Lord of the Rings, The Return of The King." _said Godith. **

**"I knew it." said Peter quietly. **

**"Anything else happen? Is Spyro still alive?" asked Lumina. **

**"Yes he is, like I said before, DL Mark saved him so be happy that your brother, husband, and father is alive." said Sparx. Bellatrix got the gate open and they got out. **

**"Thanks for the info Sparx. Now you can help us get out of here." said Elanor. **

**"Oh man, I just want to be back home." **

**"Well duh, that is where we all want to go right?" said Raven. **

**"Fine, I will try and help you guys." said Sparx as he went off with the escaped prisoners.**

**--**

**Back at the battle field, the rescuers were doing their best to live. DK Mark was with his Aunt Luna, the two of them were fighting well, and DK Mark was surprised to see how well Luna could fight. **

**"Trust me living in the Black Forest for God knows how many years, sure is worth it for defending yourself." said Luna as she scorched a group of apes, while DK Mark blocked an attack from Raging Gryphon. Siegfried, Dante, Nick and Nero, well the four of them were just owning like crazy even though Mad Wolf and Laughing Chameleon were attacking them as well. Dante was going nuts in his Devil Form, while Nero...well the same thing as Dante. Nick and Siegfried were just stabbing their enemies like thousands of times, over and over again. Spyro was with Barroth, and they were just beating the bejesus out of the apes and Crying Phoenix. Barroth used his 'Ice Arrow' magic and it went through at least 20 of them before it disappeared and he froze Phoenix in his tracks. Spyro used his fire fury to scorch the larger apes. **

**"Nice, the Guardians and DL Mark have taught you well." said Barroth. **

**"Thanks man, and you also have been taught well from DL Mark." said Spyro as he stabbed two apes with his tail without even looking. Barroth smiled and drove his hand through a heavily armored ape and ripped his heart out all the way through. DL Mark...well face it, this guy is on a one man suicide mission. He just mows down every enemy he sees just by spinning like crazy, making his tail a flying ax, and his two swords just sliced through any armor. He used his fire breath to crisp the enemies, and he was on a killing spree. He pretty much took out most of the army and had no problem on destroying the rest. Not even Screaming Death stood a chance against him, he was a little too slow and he got burned away by DL Mark. **

**"Wow dude, he just took out Screaming Death!" said Nick in shock. **

**"Damn man, sometimes I just wonder if DL Mark _IS _crazy." said Nero as he continued on killing.**

"**Should our army fall back?" asked Tyranus. **

**"No, Revan, Vergil, Mephiles, and you will join the battle. Do not fall back until I tell you to do so." said Demitri. **

**"Yes my Lord." said Tyranus, and left to join with the other three. **

**"What did Demitri say?" asked Vergil. **

**"He told me that we will not fall back till he tells us to." said Tyranus. **

**"Fine then, I got DK Mark. My brother will not survive me this time." said Revan. **

**"I will get my brother, Dante. He and I have much to finish with." said Vergil as he pulled out his sword. **

**"I will get Spyro, I never liked him and I never will." said Tyranus. **

**"Who are you getting?" asked Revan as he looked at Mephiles. **

**"I will get DL Mark, he won't stand a chance against me." said Mephiles as he pulled out two long and large black swords. They opened the door and stepped out into the battlefield.**

**The army regrouped near them with the Hounds of War and so did the guys...and girl. **

**"Where is Screaming Death?" asked Vergil. **

**"Dead." said Mephiles. **

**"Well, well, well, isn't it the motherfucking traitors that just keep on coming back to get their asses kicked by us." said DL Mark. **

**"Wrong you will be the one who will get his ass kicked." said Mephiles coldly. DL Mark only laughed at his comment. **

**"Ahahaha, you know you guys are funny sometimes. Reason why, well, you are just good to use for when we beat the living shit out of you guys. Revan, Mephiles, and _Ronno_." said DL Mark.**

**"IT'S NOT RONNO, IT'S-" **

**"I ALREADY FUCKING KNOW WHO YOU FUCKING ARE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND GET YOURSELF A LIFE!!" yelled DL Mark. **

**"Ooooooooooo, you gonna take that from him?" said Revan. A few of the apes bursted out in laughter, and DK Mark was laughing his ass off. **

**"Damn man, when did you learn to talk like that?" asked Spyro. **

**"School, I just listened to what the guys would say to piss each other off." said DL Mark. **

**"You will be sorry for that!" said Tyranus with anger.**

**"Heh, bring it _Ronno_." said DL Mark. Tyranus lost his temper and he charged at DL Mark. DL Mark flew up and Tyranus followed him, while the others started to fight with one another.**

**--**

**Meanwhile, the girls tried their best to find an exit, but so far no luck. **

**"Jesus, can't we just open a portal and get out of here?" asked Lumina. **

**"I wish." said Ash. **

**"Don't argue back there, we need to keep quiet, so that Demitri or his guards hear us." whispered Godith. They had been looking for an exit for more than an hour but they never knew the place from top to bottom. **

**"Wasn't there a portal in Lethak's room?" asked Cynder. **

**"Yeah I believe there was, let's go there and hope that no one will notice us." said Grace.**

**They all went quietly to Lethak's room. They had found the door. **

**"Wait, don't you think that Demitri is in there?" asked Bellatrix. **

**"Shit she's right. Sparx you are going to have to go in and see." said Yulie. **

**"WHAT?! I am not going in there to see if the most psychopathic, evil dragon that I have probably ever met, way worse then you Cynder-" Cynder growled a little. **

**"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. But Hell's no I am not going in!" said Sparx. **

**"Ok then, it just shows you how much of a coward you are." said Elanor. **

**"Me? Coward? No I am no coward." **

**"Then you will go in and see?" asked Peter. **

**"Ohh fine, if I don't come back out, I'm probably dead." said Sparx as he went through the keyhole. He flew around the room and saw the portal but no one was in there. He picked up the key that would unlock the door. He flew and unlocked the door, and the rest came in.**

"**Ok there is the portal, Grace, Bellatrix, see if you guys can make it work." said Godith. They looked out the window and they saw how the guys were battling it out against Revan, Vergil, Mephiles, and clearly Tyranus and DL Mark who are just flying into each other, trying to hit one another. **

**"Is it ready?" asked Cynder. **

**"Just a few more seconds, and it should work." said Grace. They waited a few seconds but it wouldn't turn on. "Are you sure you typed in the right coordinates?" asked Godith. **

**"We both did, it should work." said Bellatrix. **

**They were about to walk to it when they heard a bolt fall to the floor and the entire portal just fell down and shattered. The dust cleared and they saw Demitri. **

**"Fuck! That was our only way out of here!" said Ash. **

**"Hehehehe, I am surprised to see how you ladies, and boys got out of the cells pretty quickly...if it weren't for your stupid dragonfly friend." said Demitri. **

**"Hey! I ain't stupid." said Sparx. Demitri grabbed him and pulled him in front of his Dark Evil eyes. **

**"Really? Cause to me, you were stupid enough to not check the back of the portal!" shouted Demitri. Sparx was terrified, looking straight into Demitri's evil eyes. He let go of him and Sparx flew and hid behind Takeshi's wing. **

**"And of course, a coward." said Demitri coldly. **

**"Shut up Demitri, you killed your own brother for no reason. You killed my father." said Takeshi with anger. **

**"Takeshi, don't do this. Just be quiet." said Masami. **

**"Me? Being quiet? Why don't you listen to your girlfriend, and take her advice? Also I don't care if he was your father, I don't care if he was my brother. People who turn away from me and decided to side with my enemy, will die." said Demitri coldly. Takeshi lost his temper and he launched at Demitri. **

**"NO TAKESHI!!" said Masami. Demitri caught him by the throat and slammed him down to the ground and began to strangle him. **

**"NO PLEASE!! DON'T DO THIS!! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGIN YOU TO STOP!!" cried Masami. Demitri looked at Takeshi with a killing look and watched as Takeshi's eyes rolled back into his head, but instead of killing him, he let go and threw him to the group, in which case Cynder caught him. **

**"Such an idiot to do that. You should be happy that I let you live Takeshi, if it weren't for Masami. Try and attack me again, and I will send you to Hell so my father can punish you. That is after I kill you and send your lifeless body to Hell." said Demitri with a sinister voice. Masami looked at Demitri with tears in her eyes. The group had been quiet the whole time, not saying a single word. The Dark God soon came in. **

**"What is it that you want me to do?" **

**"Take this sluts back again to their cells!! As a matter of fact, tie them all to the wall at the cell, therefore, the guys will watch their loved ones suffer. NEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Demitri evilly.**

**--**

**Back at the Battlefield, DL Mark and Tyranus were still fighting in the skies, while DK Mark was fighting against his brother Revan, while Dante was shocked to see his older brother again, but the two of them started to fight, while Mephiles was fighting against Spyro and the rest were fighting off the rest of the army and the Hounds of War.**

**Spyro was quick and he was able to dodge most of Mephiles attacks. **

**"Heh, you are pretty fast Spyro. I must say, you are good." said Mephiles.**

**"Thanks, but you are just too easy for me." said Spyro as he slashed Mephiles across the back. **

**"ARRGH!! You bastard!!" shouted Mephiles. He turned around hoping to get Spyro, but he was fast and he missed his attack. Spyro breathed electricity at him, stunning Mephiles for a while so that Spyro could do 'Super Dragon Fist.' It was a success and he knocked Mephiles far away, but Mephiles quickly disappeared and re-appeared behind Spyro and he pulled out a dagger. Spyro turned around and saw the dagger and moved out of the way, but Mephiles managed to stab Spyro in his arm. Spyro screamed in pain as he pulled out the dagger and threw it back at Mephiles which hit him on the left side of his chest. **

**"AHHHHHH!! DAMN!! You are pretty good Spyro, just a shame that you will die!!" said Mephiles as he charged at Spyro. Spyro focused on Mephiles wound. The dagger was still there. Spyro dodged the attack from Mephiles sword and he quickly took out the dagger and stabbed Mephiles once more in the heart. Mephiles stopped and he dropped his sword to the ground. **

**"Wrong...you will die." said Spyro as he forced the dagger deeper into Mephiles. He coughed up blood and his mouth was gushing out blood and he stopped. Spyro let go of him and Mephiles fell down to the ground dead. **

**"No Mephiles!!" said Vergil. **

**"Let him be Vergil, he did his service." said Revan as he blocked an attack from DK Mark. **

**Revan and DK Mark were trying to hit each other so much that their swords were starting to break. **

**"Why brother? Tell me why you have to be evil again?!" asked DK Mark with tears in his eyes. **

**"You really want to know why? The Dark Side is full of power, and it makes me have a long life. Imagine if you join my side, you as the next Human Dragon King, with all this power, take over the world with your brother!!" said Revan. **

**"No!! I will not!! Father didn't want this happen neither did our Mother. I only have on choice, and that is to kill you." said DK Mark. **

**"Very well then brother, but I won't die, you will die first!!" said Revan as he struck DK Mark in his arm. DK Mark held his arm but he continued fighting his brother with one hand. **

**"YO MARK!!" shouted DL Mark. DK Mark looked up and he saw DL Mark's Fire Sword fly down. DK Mark caught it with his wounded arm and when he did his arm healed and he felt much better. **

**"THANKS MAN!!" shouted back DK Mark. **

**DK Mark felt much power in the Fire Sword and he used it against his brother Revan. He swung it at Revan's sword so hard, that it broke Revan's sword into pieces. Revan held his arm in pain as he felt his dragon arm being weak due to the shattering force of the sword. DK Mark placed his foot on Revan's chest. **

**"You lose brother. I am sorry about doing this." said DK Mark as he raised both swords in the air. Revan thought quickly and he hit DK Mark...in his balls. DK Mark fell down to his knees as he dropped his own sword, and held his crotch. **

**"Ahhhhh, you cheater!!" said DK Mark. **

**"What? That worked didn't it?" smiled Revan. **

**"Damn bro, but that hurt, fuck, you always fight dirty." said DK Mark as he slowly got back up and picked up the Fire Sword. **

**"Shall we continue?" asked Revan as he got ready with his brother's sword. **

**"Fine then but I'm telling you I will get you for that." said DK Mark and the two charged at each other with great speed.**

**They met in a bright shower of sparks and fire as the two of them tried to out power one another. They tried so hard that they both got down to one knee and locked in heads with one another. DK Mark head butted Revan and he fell back. DK Mark brought the fire sword down on Revan but Revan quickly rolled out of the way and kicked the Fire sword away from DK Mark. Revan drop kicked DK Mark and he fell to the ground hard. **

**"Now it's my turn to make you die." said Revan as he brought DK Mark's sword high above his head. DK Mark smiled. **

**"What's so funny?" asked Revan. **

**"This." and DK Mark punched Revan in the balls. **

**"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, awwwwwwwwwww man you cheating asshole!" said Revan as he dropped the sword and fell to the ground holding his groin. **

**"Told ya that I will get you back." said DK Mark as he picked up his sword. **

**"I think you deserved that more then being killed." said DK Mark and he went to pick up the Fire Sword. **

**"HEY MARK!! HERE!!" shouted DK Mark and held up his sword. DL Mark flew down and got his sword. **

**"Thanks man!" said DL Mark as he flew back up and once more flew into Tyranus.**

**Tyranus was one pissed off brown dragon. Not only did DL Mark embarrass him, but he managed to hit him all the time, and Tyranus never got the chance to hit him. **

**"Come on Ronno, I thought you were better then this." said DL Mark as he held back Tyranus with one arm. **

**"Rrrrrrrrrrrghh!! Can you stop calling me Ronno...please?!" **

**"****Oh fine, only because you said please, Tyranus." said DL Mark and he high kicked Tyranus in the face. He staggered back and held his mouth as a few of his teeth fell out and his mouth began to bleed. DL Mark quickly went behind him and did a spin kick which send Tyranus flying to the ground at high speeds. DL Mark teleported and appeared down below, and caught kneed Tyranus straight into his back. Tyranus screamed his pain as his body went numb and DL Mark picked him up and slammed him to the ground and punched him in the face, knocking him out. **

**"And Stay Out." said DL Mark. He got up and looked Vergil going to Revan with Dante behind his ass trying to beat the shit out of him. He looked at Tyranus and then at the two of them, and smiled. **

**"Oh man I just so wanted to this for a long time." said DL Mark. He picked up Tyranus and he threw him at Revan and Vergil. The two of them did not see Tyranus and they were hit and the three of them were thrown to the side and they were knocked out.**

"**Oooooooooooo, Bull's Eye!!" said DL Mark. **

**"Hehe, nice throw man, anyways, aren't we going to go in now and free our loved ones?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Yeah man, besides the rest of the group managed to kill off rest of the army so it should be easy to go in." said DL Mark. **

**"Sweet." said DK Mark. The rest came and they were covered in blood. **

**"Did everyone have fun?" asked DL Mark. **

**"You bet man! I just want to kill some more!!" said Spyro. **

**"Hehe, relax Spyro, but right know we are going in and rescuing our loved ones. So be ready for anything, just in case." said DL Mark. The group agreed and they ran inside.**

**--**

"**Damn it...GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!" roared Demitri in anger and shattered a few glass with his voice. **

**"How can they just beat them like that?! Just impossible!! We need to hold them off some more!!" said Demitri. Heldar was with him, he came during the battle. **

**"Don't worry, what they don't realize is that they are running into my defense system now. Something that DL Mark would usually face back at his home." said Heldar. Demitri looked at him and smiled. **

**"Heldar you never cease to surprise me. Get your men ready. This will be loud to hear." said Demitri.**

**--**

**The guys and Luna, ran inside, past the large black doors, and noticed how empty the whole place was. **

**"Great so how are we going to find our loved ones?" asked DK Mark. **

**"I don't know, but all I know is that this will be swift." said Spyro. **

**"Spyro, wait!!"shouted DL Mark. **

**"What?" Spyro did not realize that he tripped the defense system and suddenly the wall's opened up to auto torrents. **

**"Oh shit, COVER!!" shouted DL Mark. Half the group went to the left and half the group went to the right. They waited there as bullets bounced off the walls and they heard more enemies come, but not with swords, spears, or ax's, but with guns. **

**"Fuck, these Heldar's men?" asked Spyro. **

**"I guess so." said DL Mark. **

**"Another gun fight. You know, sometimes when we have these gun fights, I wish there was some cool music to be heard as we shoot the crap out of them." said DK Mark. **

**"Dude, why didn't you say so?" asked DL Mark. The group looked at him confused. **

**"What do you mean?"asked Nero from the other side. **

**"Well back home, me Barroth, Morrogh, and Annoth are a professional band and we love to play a lot of Heavy Metal music. Well I just thought of a good idea and song about this scene. Barroth, remember that video that we saw." **

**"Which one?" **

**"The one on Youtube, uhhh I think it was called '**_**Bloodlure**_**'" **

**"Dude that video, that is amazing, and you seriously want to do everything that they did?" asked Barroth. **

**"Yep." **

**"Give me an AK with at least 12 magazines and I will do it." **

**"Hehe, I knew you were going to say that." said DL Mark. Barroth got an AK-74 with 12 clips. **

**"Alright man, how about you?" asked Barroth. **

**"I'm thinking about using the M4 and M16, they own man." **

**"Hehe, let's do it. Uhhh play, ****"**_**Bite To Break Skin" by Senses Fail**_**" said Barroth. **

**DL Mark closed his eyes and the music began to play. **

**"Dude this song is awesome, can I have a gun?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Sure man, here's an G3A3 with 10 mags." said DL Mark. Barroth and DL Mark got out of cover.**

A/N: Ok remember what I said in the beginning of this chap? Yeah this is the thing I am about to add it and yes there is singing. Lol, look this song up on youtube and listen to it while reading this thing. It should take you about 3 minutes and 34 seconds lol. Hope you guys like it.

**DL Mark began to sing with a good voice while shooting at the enemies with Barroth.**

_**So let me take this medicine **_**(Barroth destroys two torrents)****_  
To quench my love for violent things _(Barroth destroys another two torrent)_  
My swan song will_ (DL Mark gets three Headshots)_  
Be like a bullet laced in anger_ (Spyro picks up a Galil and joins the gun fight)_  
As the razor cuts a soft spot _(DK Mark kills two apes with one bullet. 'DOUBLE KILL')_  
On your heel._(Demitri and Heldar are wondering what is going on)(DL Mark shoots down 30 of Heldar's Men)_  
(This war) is getting harder _(Nero and Dante join in the gun fight)_  
To fight by myself_ (Luna is covering her ears from all the gunshots)_  
(Sick waves) of bitter fashion, _(DL Mark and Barroth take cover and reload)_  
(Ripped down) the shield that I have _(The girls are looking at each other like 'WTF?')_  
Tears rain from above. _(DL Mark gets out of cover)(DL Mark shoots both clips from the M4 and M16)_  
The life I lead?_ (DL Mark spawns two M249's)sun, (DL Mark shoots an entire clip at the enemies with the first M249)  
_And I will bleed, the poisons dry._ (DL Mark shoots an entire clip at the enemies with the second M249)(Spyro and DK Mark jump around and spray like crazy)_  
To blind the light shed from the beast_ (Dante and Nero use their Raging Bulls and kill off 8 apes)_  
And all we do is hate. _(Godith has a smile on her face)(Luna still covering her ears)_  
(Angels) are rendered useless _(Demitri and Heldar arrive and see the carnage)_  
Good has lost it's heart._ (The entire group reloads)(They all spray at the enemies)_  
The life I lead? _(They all reload)(They spray a clip again)_  
And I will bleed, the poisons dry. _(They reload again and spray again)(The entire group takes cover, while DL Mark stands out in the open)_  
(For you!) x3_ (Godith hears him, and she has tears in her eyes, while DL Mark pulls out an M61 Vulcan Machine Gun and loads up 2,000 bullets)(DL Mark starts to shoot at the enemies while floating in mid-air)_  
Don't give the secret, _(Demitri and Heldar take cover)_  
My stoic face, _(DL Mark is still shooting)_  
Beaten with passion _(Still going)_  
The phoenix will die _(Still...going)_  
Inside the fire storm _(He's still shooting)_  
I am the _(How much longer will he shoot?)_  
So follow my footsteps._**

(Each breath) is getting slower

Do you see?

So follow me into the

These bayonet scars never cease

(Eyes shot) from constant visions.

Do you see?

So follow me into the sun,

For you x2

Bite to break skin,

_**x2**_

**(DL Mark runs out of ammo and finally gets down to the floor and looks at the carnage and the song ends.)**

**It was quiet again, and the whole group got up and looked at DL Mark. He was sweating, breathing hard, and he was still holding the Vulcan. **

**"Damn man, I am not going to ask where you learn to shoot like that, cause it looks impossible to do." said Spyro. **

**"Hehe, like I said, nothing is impossible." said DL Mark. Demitri and Heldar were still in cover. **

**"So much for your plan, come on we need to check on the prisoners." said Demitri. Heldar nodded and they slowly got up and left unnoticed. **

**"So now that is out of the way, we should FINALLY get our loved ones." said DK Mark. **

**"Well duh, come on let's go find them." said Spyro.**

**They walked for a a few long minutes as they checked the entire place where the girls actually could be. Spyro opened a door which lead down. **

**"Hey guys, down this way." said Spyro. **

**"Nice man, now all we got to do is blow a cap in their heads and we leave this place with our family." said DL Mark as he pulled out a SPAS-12 and loaded it. **

**"You and your guns." said Nero. **

**"What? This is how I defend back home." said DL Mark and he walked down first.**

**It was a long way down before they finally reached the cell room and they saw their loved ones for the first time in more then a week. **

**"MARK!!" said both Yulie and Godith. **

**"SPYRO!!" said Cynder. **

**"Guys, don't worry we will get you out of here!!" said Spyro. **

**"Daddy behind you!!" said Masami. Spyro ducked and rolled out of the way as Demitri tried to kill him with a trident Spear. DL Mark kicked it out of Demitri's hands and he quickly attacked him with such speed that they couldn't see what he did. Demitri fell to the ground and DL Mark with anger kicked Demitri to the wall hard that it broke his back and it left a crack on the wall. **

**"MARK!! Demitri is only 8 years old!! He's still a kid." said Godith. **

**"I know that but he is a kid that messed up his life big time." said DL Mark. **

**Demitri began to laugh evilly. **

**"Ahahahahahah, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! You people are so stupid." laughed Demitri. **

**"What is he talking about?" asked Cynder. **

**"Hehehehehe, you people totally forgot all about the Shade that DL Mark is carrying." said Demitri. The entire group gasped in shock and looked at DL Mark. They have forgotten all about it. **

**"Mark, please don't turn now!!" said Godith. **

**"It doesn't work like that, the Shade will turn the host evil whenever it feels like it." said Heldar as he stepped out from the shadows and helped Demitri. The Dark God also came along with Revan, Vergil,Tyranus, and the rest of the Hounds of War. **

**"Oh no...no, NO!!" shouted Godith as she began to cry. **

**"Mark come on you can fight it!!" said DK Mark. **

**But DL Mark didn't hear him. There was a slight ringing that he heard in his ears. He looked at his hands and then at the entire group with a terrified look. **

**"MARK!!" It was too late. DL Mark grabbed his head and began to scream in pain. **

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AH AH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHH!! GEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed DL Mark. His body was shrouded in a Dark Aura. His body began to change. His arms slowly changed into a demon-dragon arms. His hair turned pitch black. He grew another two sets of spikes on his back one going like this \ and the other like this / He grew a pair of razor sharp, pitch black horns on his head, and they were straight. His tail spikes grew much more larger, and sharper. His tail was longer, and soon DL Mark stopped screaming in pain. He got up and he slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes which were bloody red, and his teeth were razor sharp and they were dragon teeth, and he had a dragon like tongue. The entire group stood in fear and shock. DL Mark has now become, Demon Dragon Lord Mark.**

A/N: OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG!! ZOMG!! HE HAS FINALY TURNED EVIL!! IS IT TRULY THE END?! STAY TUNED!! R&R plz!! Also do you guys think that the songs is a good idea or bad idea, R&R PLZ!! ZOMG!! 8 PAGES!! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!! 6,834 WORDS!!


	92. Demon Dragon Lord Mark

**Chapter 91-(Demon Dragon Lord Mark)**

**The entire group stood in shock as they stared into the bloody red demonic dragon eyes of DL Mark. They were so scared that not even Demitri moved. He was scared as well, fearing that DL Mark will kill everyone. Demitri slowly walked up to him and Demon DL Mark turned his head and looked at Demitri. **

**"_What is it Master?_" spoke Demon DL Mark with a harsh demonic voice. **

**"L-L-Lord Mark, are you hurt in anyway?" asked Demitri nervously. Demon DL Mark only smiled showing off the small dragon teeth he had. **

**"_Hehe, no I am not hurt in anyway Master. I am just happy to have this power again._" said Demon DL Mark as he gripped his hand tightly and the metal bars just shattered as if they were pieces of glass.**

**"Glad to hear that, now as your first assignment to you is...to kill all of them." said Demitri as he smiled evilly and looked at the group. Demon DL Mark looked at Spyro, Barroth, DK Mark, Dante, Nick, Nero, Luna, and Siegfried and they were all thrown to the wall and chained to it tightly. They tried to break free but it was no use. **

**"_You want me to kill all of them, Lord Demitri?_" asked Demon DL Mark. **

**"Yes, yes I want to see you kill them in front of me." said Demitri greedily. **

**"_In front of you? I think not. It is not a good thing to witness a murder, because if you kill someone and there are witnesses, I kill them, no matter what even if it is asking to see them die right in front of you. You don't want me to do that to you, right Master?_" asked Demon DL Mark. Demitri was too nervous to ask. **

**"A-A-A-Are you serious?" Demon DL Mark turned around and shot at Demitri. The bullet whizzed by Demitri's ear and hit the wall. **

**"_Dead Serious._" said Demon DL Mark. **

**"O-O-O-O-O-OK then, you can take them to a private place and finish them off." said Demitri with fear in his voice. **

"**He is scared of him, that is all we need." whispered Godith to Cynder. **

**"What do you mean sis?! He's going to kill us and there would be no way to stop this madness!!" whispered back Cynder with tears in her eyes. **

**"Hey don't cry sis, I got a good idea that will get us out this. I know how to make the most tough minded people listen to me." said Godith. **

"**_As you wish Lord Demitri, and I will make it loud and clear so that you will know that they are truly dead_." said Demon DL Mark with an evil smile. **

**"Ok then do your thing_._" said Demitri. Demon DL Mark bowed before him and he got back up and looked at the entire group with his blood thirsty scanned each and every one of them with his eyes before he finally picked out who he wants to kill. He raised his hand and removed the chains from Godith. **

**"NO!! PLEASE NOT HER!!" begged Cynder.**

**"Cynder don't worry about me, I will be alright." said Godith. Demon DL Mark picked up the chains that held her to the wall and he threw it around Godith's neck and he pulled her. Godith grabbed her neck, gasping desperately for air, but Demon DL Mark's pulled the chains tightly and dragged her to a separate room which was dark and only had a single candle that lit the room. **

**Godith was thrown to the wall and she held her neck as the chains fell off. She coughed getting some air, but she knew what she had to do. She looked around trying to find her husband who was turned evil. But even though she loved him no matter who he was, she was scared to talk to him. **

**"M-M-M-Mark? Where are you my love?" asked Godith as she looked around the room with the candle. She heard some movements behind her and she slowly turned around to see. There was nothing there behind her. She turned back only to see Demon DL Mark standing in front of her. She screamed and dropped the candle, making it go out and the whole place was dark. She tried to look for it but Demon DL Mark grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Godith was breathing fast and hard. She never felt scared before in her life, never. Not even once. For the first time she knew what fear meant and felt. She heard Demon DL Mark's breathing. It sounded as if a wild beast was standing next to her. Godith had her eyes closed the whole time and she opened her eyes to look. All she saw was a pair of red bloody evil eyes looking straight at her. Demon DL Mark got closer to her and Godith whimpered, and began to cry. **

**"_Why do you cry? You should be happy that you will no longer feel fear, death, or pain. You should be happy._" said Demon DL Mark. **

**"M-M-M-M-M-M-Mark please, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I am your wife. How can you not remember me? I am pregnant with our next six children!!" begged Godith as Demon DL Mark got closer to her. **

**"_I don't recall having a wife before. But six kids, wow, you must love it._"said Demon DL Mark. **

**"Love what?" **

**"_Love getting fucked in the ass all your life. Which makes you a whore!_" shouted Demon DL Mark as he opened his mouth showing off his teeth to Godith. Godith closed her eyes and panicked in fear. She felt his tongue licking her cheek, and then she felt his lips kissing her on the side. **

**"T-T-T-T-T-T-This is not happening. This is not happening. Just a Bad Dream. Just a Bad Dream." panicked Godith. She felt his hands grab her head and turn it to his face. Godith felt her heart leap into her throat and she was able to hear her heart pounding rapidly. She felt her blood rushing quickly in her body. She kept her eyes close as Demon DL Mark began to kiss her on the lips romantically. She couldn't help but kiss him back, thinking that it could be the last time this would ever happen to her. **

**But soon she pulled away and Demon DL Mark was not happy. **

**"_Why did you just do that?_" asked Demon DL Mark. **

**"I-I-I'm sorry but I just c-c-c-can't." replied Godith. She saw his eyes glowing brightly in the dark and he raised his tail to her face. **

**"_Oh well, Demitri wants you dead and you will die._" said Demon DL Mark. Godith quickly remembered what she was suppose to do. **

**"WAIT!! Don't!! Listen Mark, you have no idea what you are doing." said Godith. **

**"_I know exactly what I am doing._" said Demon DL Mark as he was about to kill her. **

**"Demitri is using you." said Godith just as his tail stopped in front of her eyes. **

**"_U-Using me?_" **

**"Yes didn't you see this? He is using you to kill us off, your family, just so he can get his father back and destroy the world." said Godith. Demon DL Mark looked at her with anger in his eyes. **

**"_Who is his father?_" **

**"The Dark Master Malefor." said Godith. Demon DL Mark stabbed the wall next to Godith's head. **

**"_I knew it. I knew that he was using me for something. I do not like to be used!!_" roared Demon DL Mark in anger. **

**"Then join me, join me my love and we can prevent that from happening. I know that deep down inside of you, your still the same man that I love." said Godith. **

**To her surprise, light came in, she looked and noticed that DL Mark's Dark Aura slowly disappeared and his eyes were white instead of red. He looked at Godith. **

**"G-G-Godith? What have I done?" **

**"Not much Mark, you just scared the shit out of us." said Godith as she looked at him with a happy face. DL Mark...more likely Dark DL Mark looked at his wife. **

**"Godith...my sweet love...I am proud that you stopped me." said DL Mark as he hugged his wife and shed a tear. **

**"It's alright honey, all we need to do is get Demitri and end this once and for all." said Godith. DL Mark turned back to his Demon form. **

**"_At least this time, I am on your side._" said Demon DL Mark with a smile. **

**"Alright! I will wait here till you go and free the others. If Demitri is still there along with his people, you know what to do." said Godith. Demon DL Mark opened the door and walked out.**

**The entire group looked at him in fear and he looked around for Demitri. **

**"_Figures. Where did Demitri go?_" asked Demon DL Mark. **

**"H-H-H-He left. Please don't kill us." begged Yulie. **

**"I'm not going to kill you guys, thanks to Godith." spoke DL Mark in a normal voice and his eyes turned white. **

**"Daddy? Is that really you?" asked Elanor. **

**"Yes sweetheart it is me. But I need to find Demitri and stop him before anything else happens." said Dark DL Mark as he freed them all. **

**"Damn man, you know how to scare people." said Spyro. **

**"_Hehe, thanks._" said Demon DL Mark as his eyes changed back once more and so did his voice. Godith came out and joined the group. **

**"Wow that was your plan?" asked Cynder. **

**"Told you that is all I needed." said Godith and she got ready with the rest of the group as they got ready and went to track down Demitri.**

A/N: Wow dude, Godith saved everyone...good thing she did that. The next chap I will explain everything if you guyz r still confused. R&R plz.


	93. The Truth About Demon DL Mark

**Chapter 92-(The Truth About Demon DL Mark)**

**As the whole group was running with Demon DL Mark, they were confused on why he suddenly had a change of heart. Yet, they did not ask, for no one wants to see him being evil again. They had no problem reaching Demitri since Demon DL Mark locked onto his Dark Powers and went through the quickest way. **

**"_Hold_" spoke Demon DL Mark. The group stopped and watched as DL Mark walked by himself to the entrance. In front of him was Demitri and his companions.**

"**Ahhh Lord Mark, that was some quick killing you did. Impressive. Now come along with us for we have much work to do." said Demitri with a smile. Demon DL Mark did not move. **

**"Lord Mark, I am ordering you to move." said Demitri. Demon DL Mark only laughed.**

**"_Hahahahahhahahaha, !! You are such a fool Demitri._" spoke DL Mark.**

**"Oh you TRAITOR!! KILL HIM!!" ordered Demitri. Not one of them moved. **

**"Why aren't you attacking him?!" shouted Demitri. **

"**Because, they know that they cannot defeat the Demon that a Dragon Lord posses within him. All thanks to your father." said Godith as she stepped out of the shadows. **

**"What do you mean my father?" asked Demitri. **

**"_Your father back then was a complete idiot. Back then when I fought against him, he knew that he would lose, unless I was on his side. So what did he do?_" asked Demon DL Mark. Heldar gasped. **

**"No that's impossible!! They didn't have that kind of technology back then!!" said Heldar in complete shock. **

**"_That's right. Malefor invented Devil Shade. He made it and he did have the technology back then to do it. So what did he do? He used it on me. Days passed and I became what I am as of now. However, everyone underestimates me. I can never be evil unless I feel like it. So after Malefor found out what he had done, he tried to make a cure for the Devil Shade. Too late. I destroyed his lab and equipment and burned all his books about making Devil Shade. That is why no one knows it these days till Heldar re-discovered it. Nice job though. So let me ask you this Demitri. What happened to your father after I became a Demon?_" asked Demon DL Mark. **

**"No...you...YOU...YOU SEND HIM BACK TO HELL!!" shouted Demitri in anger. **

**"_EXACTLY!! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME THING AS YOUR FATHER DID!!_" shouted Demon DL Mark as he jumped up into the air and raised both his hands and a large dark red ball appeared. He shot it at Demitri but they all got out of the way with seconds to spare. The rest of the group came out of the shadows and began to attack them.**

**There was no chance for Demitri and his group to win, since Demon DL Mark was focused on just killing Demitri and sending his lifeless body to his father. Demitri's companions did their best to fight off but Demon DL Mark did all the work and he took them out easily. Luckily The Dark God opened a portal and they were sent to Demitri's Lair. **

**"Demitri Come on!!" said the Dark God. Demitri looked quickly and saw the portal opened. **

**"A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE FINE!!" shouted Demitri as he blocked an attack from Demon DL Mark. **

**"_Hehehehe, Demitri, you are sooooo screwed._" Demitri thought of a quick idea that would prevent him from being killed. Demitri quickly grabbed hold of Godith, Cynder, and Yulie. **

**"NO!!" shouted DK Mark, Spyro and DL Mark. "Hehehehehe, think you can get me now Mark? Guess again." said Demitri and he threw the three of them into the portal and he went in and it closed. **

"**_NO!!_" roared Demon DL Mark in anger. He got down to one knee. **

**'_Demitri...you son of a bitch...you will...die!'_ thought Demon DL Mark evilly and he lost his temper. He let out a Dark Fury that was so powerful that he send the rest of the group flying out of the Lair and they landed just across the river. **

**"Damn man that was strong." said DK Mark as he got up and looked at Lethak's Lair in which case it blew up. **

**"Oh My God!! Dad has lost his mind!!" said Grace as she watched in horror as Dark Clouds rolled in. **

**"He hasn't lost his mind sis...he just...mad." said Bellatrix calmly. A large Black Beam shot up into the sky and it send out a shock wave. **

**"Oh fuck..." said Spyro. The shock wave hit them and they were all thrown once more all the way to the mountain and crashed to the side of the mountains. **

**"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh man my back, shit man I can't feel a thing." said DK Mark as he slid down the side. **

**"Damn, that hurt so much." said Spyro as he got up. **

**"Everyone alright? Where are the young ones?" asked Spyro. **

**"I'm here Daddy." said Masami as she got up with Takeshi. **

**"Dad I'm over here." said Wagner. Spyro looked and found Wagner in a tree. **

**"Oh, how did you get up there? Never mind, just jump down and I'll catch you." said Spyro. Wagner jumped down and landed in Spyro's arms. **

**"Are you ok my son?" **

**"Yes Dad I am." said Wagner as he hugged his son. **

**"Where is Lumina and Raven?" **

**"Spyro!! Big brother!! We are happy to see you!!" said Raven as he tackled down Spyro. **

**"Hey Little brother!! Glad to see you!! Have you been good?" asked Spyro with a smile. **

**"Yes I did bro, just that...Mom is gone." said Raven with sadness. **

**"Oh right, we will miss her. Don't worry about her now. She's off in a better place now." said Spyro. **

"**Yo guys, am I seeing this right?" asked Ash as he got up and stumbled a few times. **

**"Seeing what right?"asked Sparx. **

**"That." said Ash and he pointed. **

**" Shhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiit." said the entire group. At the ruins of Lethak's Lair, there stood a large pitch black dragon, with long razor sharp horns, claws, teeth, spikes, tail. He was extremely big and he let out a unholy roar that hurt everyone's ears. **

**"AHHH DAMN!! Jeez must he always do that?" asked Peter. The large black dragon jumped and landed in front of the group. They were surprised to see how the black dragon jumped all the way from Lethak's Lair to the base of the mountains and it was pretty far. **

**"Uhhhhhhh, you DL Mark?" asked DK Mark. The Large Black Dragon looked down at him and growled. **

**"Ok, ok, ok stay cool. So uhhhhh what do you want to do now?" asked DK Mark. **

**"_GO HOME." _spoke Demon Dragon DL Mark. **

**"Now?" **

**"_YES NOW!! WHEN THE FUCK ELSE!!_" roared Demon Dragon DL Mark. **

**"Alright!! Damn you don't need to-" Luna covered his mouth. **

**"Sparx...I would be quite if I were you." DL Mark looked at them and flew off and the group all followed him back home.**

A/N: AW CRAP!! They just rescued their loved ones, but their spouse are gone...AGAIN!! AND DL Mark is not happy. What will happen next?! Stay tuned!! R&R plz.


	94. Cure

**Chapter 93-(Cure)**

**Leon woke up and looked around at his surroundings. **

**"Huh? Where am I?" asked Leon. He got up and looked all over the place. All he saw was white. **

**"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Leon. **

**"Young Dragon...do not be so troubled." spoke the voice. **

**"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Leon. **

**"You are in Heaven right now-" **

**"Am I dead?"asked Leon. **

**"Hahaha, no you are not, you are just dreaming young one. To answer your second question, I am the Dragon God Ungh-Agor." **

**"T-The Dragon God? I didn't actually believed this to be true." said Leon.**

**"Do not worry about that. Now you know the truth. I will send you back down to Earth so you continue on with your life, plus I removed the taboo from you Leon." spoke Agor. **

**"My...taboo? You mean...I am no longer...gay? I can actually start loving girls?" **

**"That is correct, the reason why I did this is you saved Falzar from death. He was injected a poison during your adventure. But do not worry, he is alive. But...do not tell him about his wife's death, I do not think he is ready to know about that."**

**"Elva is dead?!" asked Leon in shock. **

**"You did not know?" asked Agor. **

**"No." **

**"Oh, now you know, she is up here in Heaven with me and the others now, but no more chit-chat, we are running out of time. Farewell Leon, and Long Live The King." spoke Agor. **

**Before Leon could ask another question he dropped to the ground and was asleep. He later woke up. **

**"Guys!! Leon is waking up!!" spoke a voice. Leon opened his eyes and his vision was blurry. He saw three dragons standing over him. **

**"Leon? Leon can you hear me?" asked another. Leon's vision focused and he was able to see clearly again. **

**"Leon?" asked Bahamut. **

**"Yes Father?" **

**"Are you alright my son?" asked Bahamut. **

**"Yes I am Dad. It's great to see you again. Even you Uncle Sedro." Sedro smiled. **

**"It's great to see you as well." said Sedro. **

**"So how are you feeling?" asked Morrogh. **

**"I feel well, how's Falzar? Is he alive?" asked Leon. **

**"I'm right here Leon, no need to worry about me after what you did to me." spoke Falzar as he walked in with a broken arm and bandages all over his body. **

**"Falzar!! I am so sorry what I have done to you. I didn't mean to seriously injure you." said Leon with worry. **

**"No Leon, I am sorry for what I have said to you, it is mostly my fault for what happened to me. My apologies your Majesty." said Falzar. Leon looked at him for a few seconds before he spoke again. **

"**I accept it Falzar, but those names won't hurt me anymore." said Leon happily. They all looked at him with a confused look. **

**"What do you mean?" asked Sedro. **

**"Thanks to a very caring person, He removed my taboo." said Leon with a smile. **

**"You mean that Ungh-Agor the Dragon God made you straight?!" asked Morrogh in shock. **

**"Yep, now I can live a normal live just like everyone else." said Leon. **

**A few seconds later alarms began to ring. **

**"Fuck...what now?"asked Bahamut. **

**"I don't know, let's check. Why did DL Mark install these anyways? They are so annoying!!" replied Sedro. **

**"Uhhhhh that wasn't him...more likely me...since I am good with technology." said Morrogh with a nervous smile. **

**"Fine, can you turn it off already?" asked Falzar. **

**"Sure." Morrogh walked up to a wall and pressed a brick. It pushed in and another brick opened and the alarm system was there. Morrogh typed in the codes to turn off the alarm and it did. Not only that a control panel pulled up and the entire defense system was seen. **

**"Ok now, let's see what the problem is." said Morrogh as he typed in the codes and looked. **

**"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Fffffffffuuuuuuuuucccccccck." said Morrogh with worry. **

"**What is it?" asked Leon. Before Morrogh was able to reply, a large crash was heard outside. **

**"Shit what was that?!" asked Falzar in shock. Morrogh ran outside and they followed him. They ran to the main entrance and when they opened the doors, they nearly shit themselves. (Seriously they nearly did.) In front of them was Demon Dragon DL Mark.**

A/N: yeah i no this is short...but we at least got to no wat happened to the others rite? R&R plz.


	95. Resurrection

**Chapter 94-(Resurrection)**

A/N: You will see why this chapter is called Resurrection ok.

**There was nothing but Light up high in the sky. Every where you looked, there was nothing but Light. Once your eyes were adjusted to it, there was a large Gold Pearl Gate. It was Heaven. And just laying outside of the Pearly Gates, was Lethak. Lethak sat up and looked straight at the Gates. **

**"Mom? Where are you?"asked Lethak. **

**"My son, I am here." said Elva. Lethak and saw Elva standing at the Gates. **

**"Mother...am I really in Heaven?" asked Lethak with shock. **

**"Yes you are my son. The reason why you are here is because of the noble act you did to your son Takeshi. God was happy for you to do that, and he forgave all your other sins. He is happy for what you did Lethak, and I am happy as well." said Elva with a smile. Lethak slowly got up and he walked toward Elva. He did not feel any pain even though the lashes were still there. Lethak got closer and he hugged his mother. **

**"I am actually happy to be here with you." said Lethak. **

**"I am too but God has asked me to bring you to Him." said Elva. Lethak looked at her with a shocked look. **

**"He wants me?" **

**"Yes, He says it is very important. Come I will lead you to Him." said Elva. The Pearly Gates opened and they both walked in.**

**Lethak walked with his mother with their hands together, as if Lethak was young again. Lethak couldn't believe what he was seeing. Great Legendary dragons that he heard from were here. Famous and important people were there as well. **

**"So this is how Heaven looks like." said Lethak. They continued on walking for another minute till they reached to a large Gold Door. **

**"This is it Lethak. He is waiting for you in there. Make me proud my son." said Elva as she kissed him and left. Lethak looked at the Door and knocked three times. The Large Golden Doors opened and he saw a bright light. **

**"ENTER." spoke the voice. Lethak entered and the doors closed behind him.**

**Lethak couldn't see a thing at all. He was covering his eyes but he knew that God was here somewhere. The one thing that confused him was which God is he seeing? The God that created the Earth, or the Dragon God Ungh-Agor? **

**"Welcome Lethak, I have been expecting you." spoke God. Lethak was speechless, he never felt welcomed before in his life. **

**"If you are wondering which God you are talking to, you are talking to both." spoke God.**

**"I don't understand my Lord." **

**"I am God that created the Earth and I am also the Dragon God." **

**"Oh ok so you are Ungh-Agor, right?" asked Lethak. He heard Agor give out a happy chuckle. **

**"Haha, yes that is correct. Now that you know who you are talking to, let us get down to business." spoke Agor. **

**"Why have you called for me my Lord?" **

**"After what you have done down on Earth, I couldn't just send you to Hell just for saving your own child from the Dark God. Not only that you saved Godith and you actually cared for your mother. Although you did commit Adultery, I forgive you for that Lethak." spoke Agor. Lethak bowed before him. **

**"Thank you my Lord, I am forever in your debt." said Lethak. **

**"What I want you to do is this. Go back down to Earth, and help your half-brother Spyro along with the others." spoke Agor. **

**"You want me to go back?" asked Lethak. The light that he saw was dim and Lethak was able to see who the Dragon God was. Lethak saw Agor having bright white chrome scales, with a bright gold chrome underbelly with white horns, white claws, spikes, and tail. His wings were large and white, and His eyes were Gold as well. **

**"Wow...you look...amazing." said Lethak. **

**"Few get to see how I look. Anyways, as I was saying, I am giving some new powers. Something that few receive from me." spoke Agor. **

**"Thank my Lord, is that all that you want me to do?" asked Lethak. **

**"No not only that, but...I want you...to not let your brother bring back Malefor. I understand that he is your father but I do not want him to be alive again. Also this may not be easy for you to hear, and this is highly unusual for me to ask, but this is for the better good. I want you, Lethak, to kill your brother Demitri." spoke Agor. **

**"My Lord?" **

**"I know that it is not easy for you to hear but you need to accomplish this Lethak. You are my new servant, and do you know what my servant is called?" **

**"No not really my Lord." **

**"****A Dragon Lord." spoke Agor with a wicked smile. Lethak looked at Agor with a shocking look. **

**"ME?! A DRAGON LORD?! I-I-I-I-I can't believe it!! But shouldn't Spyro or DK Mark be a Dragon Lord?" asked Lethak. **

**"That's the thing my boy, DK Mark is a Dragon King, he was meant to be right away since his birth, Spyro on the other hand, he is actually next in line for the Throne. Leon will leave his place as King and Spyro will take his place, so don't worry about Leon OK?" asked Agor. **

**"I-I-I-I understand my Lord, one more question before I leave, am I the second Dragon Lord to be named from you?" asked Lethak. **

**"Lethak...you are the first dragon to be a Dragon Lord, so consider that an honor. Now go and use your powers wisely. Also do NOT, be messing around with DL Mark. Even though he is the very first Human Dragon Lord, he has more power then you Lethak." spoke Agor with a serious voice. Lethak bowed down and left. **

**As he opened the Gold Doors, a Dragon Amulet was placed on his neck. Lethak looked at it and on the back his name was written. He met up with his mother and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. **

**"Lethak!! You?! A Dragon Lord?! Bless Ungh-Agor!! I can't believe it!! You are just like DL Mark now. You should go and do what Agor has asked of you to do. I will be watching you from above, and be careful with your Amulet now, and have a safe trip." said Elva and she kissed him before he was sent back to Earth.**

**Lethak opened his eyes and he saw himself lying next to his mother's grave. He sat up and noticed that his home was destroyed. **

**"Damn you Demitri, now I am never letting you have my home for a day ever again. Better go off and find the others." said Lethak to himself. He extended his wings and felt immense power in him. He quickly flew at blazing speeds and he reached the Temple in no time. He landed just a few yards away from the Temple since he didn't want to be spotted. What he spotted was a Large Black Dragon that stood at the Main entrance with Spyro, DK Mark, and the others. He soon knew who was the black dragon. It was DL Mark and he is pissed.**

A/N: OMFG LETHAK IS BACK ALIVE AND HE IS A DRAGON LORD!! ZOMG!! WHAT"S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! STAY TUNED!! R&R PLZ!!


	96. Chaos

**Chapter 95-(Chaos)**

**Everyone in the Temple was scared to see DL Mark in his Demonic Dragon Form. Every guard came and they got ready to attack him. **

**"Orders sire?" asked a Commander. **

**"Hold your fire, don't do anything stupid." said Leon. DL Mark looked down at them with his cold evil red eyes. It drove fear in all of them. **

**"Guys, let's not fight, in case you noticed, this is DL Mark." said Spyro as he stepped forward. **

**"How do you know that this is DL Mark?" asked Sedro. **

**"Cause, we all saw him turn into a Demon and all Hell broke loose after that." said DK Mark. Leon looked at Demon DL Mark. He was really scared of him but he finally spoke. **

**"Lord Mark, where are the others?" asked Leon. Demon DL Mark did not answer, instead he just turned around and looked straight at Lethak. However, no one else was able to see him. Lethak thought that he was done for so he slowly began to back away. Each step he took back, DL Mark got closer. Lethak decided to split, and Demon DL Mark flew after him. **

**"Hey isn't that Lethak?" asked Ash as he pointed out the smaller black dragon that was being chased by DL Mark. **

**"Lethak is alive? How is that possible?!" asked Takeshi in shock.**

**Lethak was flying faster faster then he ever did before, but Ungh-Agor was right, DL Mark had more power and he easily caught up with him. Lethak dove down, narrowly avoiding DL Mark's mighty jaws. **

**"_I will kill you Demitri!_" roared DL Mark in anger. **

**"I'm not Demitri!! I'm Lethak!! His brother!!" shouted Lethak back. **

**"_Even better, he took my wife away and I will take you away from him!!_" yelled Demon DL Mark and he shot a Dark Electric Ball at him. Lethak dodged it but it wasn't easy as he thought. DL Mark shot fast and close to him that Lethak barely had a chance to look back. He felt Demon DL Mark's hot breath on his tail and he dove straight down, but Lethak got scratched across his chest by Demon DL Mark. Lethak felt pain but he did not scream, however he began to feel weak and fear drove through him. He saw nothing but darkness and all of the most scariest things that the world could possibly imagine. **

**"_I got you now, fool." _spoke DL Mark. Lethak couldn't see quick where he was going and he felt being whipped hard by DL Mark's tail which left him a few pokes in his scales. Lethak lost control of his flight and Demon DL Mark dove at him, bringing him straight down to the ground. Lethak tried to break free but DL Mark's sharp claws dug into his body. He closed his eyes fearing the worst, and a huge crash was heard from miles away. Everyone at the Temple followed them and ran quickly to the location the two would be at. **

**Lethak opened his eyes and saw the others coming but he felt a cold hand grab his head and turned toward Demon DL Mark. Lethak gasped in horror as he saw DL Mark. His red bloody evil eyes looking straight down upon him as if he was his prey. **

**"Mark!! Don't kill my Dad!!" shouted Takeshi. Demon DL Mark roared at him and he hid behind Bellatrix. **

**"Takeshi I thought you were brave." asked Masami. **

**"I am but when you go against someone who is 30 times bigger then you and he is evil, I get scared." said Takeshi. Masami looked at Demon DL Mark who was holding Lethak to the ground hard. **

**"_If you want to live, you speak quickly and tell me where the others are!!_" shouted DL Mark. **

**"M-M-Mark!! I was dead the whole time!! I spoke with A-A-Agor and he made me a Dragon Lord!! C-C-Come on man, l-l-l-let me go!!" gasped Lethak for air. Demon DL Mark looked at him with a surprised face. **

**"_Dragon Lord?_" **

**"Yes!! Look I have a Amulet just like you!" gasped Lethak and his Amulet appeared around his neck. DL Mark looked down and the others were in shock. **

**"Lethak? A Dragon Lord? How is THAT possible?" asked DK Mark. DL Mark looked at Lethak one more time before he let go. Lethak waited for him to be a little bit further before he got back up. **

**"Dad!! Are you alright?" asked Takeshi. "I'm fine son, are you alright?" **

**"Scared a little bit." said Takeshi. Demon DL Mark flew off back to the Temple and so did the others.**

**DL Mark stormed into the Temple but after what the guards had seen, they let him pass. The rest arrived a minute later and saw him standing over the Pool of Visions. DL Mark saw Yulie, Cynder, and Godith. All three of them were still alive, but where? DK Mark and Spyro looked as well. **

**"Where do you think they could be?" asked Spyro. **

**"I don't know man. I wish I knew." said DK Mark. They both looked at Demon DL Mark. **

**"_I know exactly where they can be._" said Demon DL Mark coldly. **

**"R-Really where?"asked Spyro. **

**"_Cynder's old Lair, the place where you rescued Ignitus and fought Cynder for the first time in your life, Spyro."_ said DL Mark. **

**"I am not going to ask how he knows it but if he is like this, then he is always right." said Grace. **

**"I know that sis, but I am starting to wonder if Dad is you know...starting to lose his mind." whispered Bellatrix. **

**"I say that he is losing his mind. He is evil and we all know it." said Sparx. They all looked at him with an angry face. **

**"What? It's true."said Sparx. He looked at them and saw them back off to a good distance. **

**"Don't tell me...he's behind me?" asked Sparx in fear. He felt a sudden rush of wind from behind. He slowly turned and all he was able to see was one of DL Mark's eyes. **

**"_You __think...that I...am crazy? Maybe I am...maybe I am not...all I know is that you are the one who should watch what the fuck you are saying!!_" roared DL Mark and he slammed Sparx to the ground. **

**"NO!! SPARX!!" yelled Spyro. Demon DL Mark looked at him and charged at him.**

**Spyro wasn't quick enough and he got tackled to the side really hard. **

**"DADDY NO PLEASE STOP THIS!!" shouted Grace. He turned around and tried to slash her but she saw it coming and she dodged the blow. DL Mark slashed Ash right across his entire body. **

**"MARK STOP!!" yelled Morrogh and he tried to hold him down. DL Mark turned around and bit down on Morrogh's neck. Blood gushed out quickly and Morrogh was struggling. **

**"DAD NO!! STOP IT PLEASE!! GET A HOLD Of YOURSELF!!" begged Bellatrix. Demon DL Mark threw Morrogh to the side and he was bleeding badly. Bellatrix went to him only to be stopped by her father. DL Mark slashed her with his tail and left a large cut on her chest. Masami, Takeshi, Wagner, Lumina, Raven, Luna, Peter, Ash, Falzar, Marquis, Dante, Nick, Nero, Kyrie, Siegfried, Ansem, and Elanor, all ran away as quick as possible. Demon DL Mark locked onto them but before he was able to attack he was tackled to the ground by Barroth. **

**"Mark this is not you!! You know it!! Come on man come back to us!!" shouted Barroth. **

**"_You are right, this isn't me. This is the new ME!!_" yelled DL Mark and he stabbed Barroth through the back and lifted him up. Barroth screamed in pain as blood was pouring out of him. **

**"DAD!! NO PLEASE!! BARROTH!!" yelled Grace as she bursted into tears seeing her husband being killed by her father. Barroth stopped slowly and he was thrown to the side. Grace ran to him and she held his hand. **

**"Barroth please don't die!! Please don't!!" cried Grace. Barroth turned over and he grasped his back. **

**"You know that I won't die. You do know that I am immortal. Good thing he only stabbed me to my spine, any further and I would've been done for." said Barroth. Grace smiled and kissed him but she was picked up by DL Mark and she panicked. **

**"DAD!! PLEASE!! THIS IS NOT YOU!! STOP THIS NOW!!" cried Grace. DL Mark only looked at her and he threw her hard towards the wall which broke and she went through. **

**Demon DL Mark turned around and he looked at the remaining group. Sedro, Bahamut, Leon, and DK Mark. **

**"_Just you fools are all that are left, you have two choices. One, you move and let me out of here. Two, you do not move and I kill all of you."_ spoke Demon DL Mark coldly. **

**"Mark, we will not let you go, you are corrupted by the Dark Side and you know it. Malefor is using you and Demitri has your wife along with Cynder and Yulie." said DK Mark. **

**"_I know that, and that is exactly what I am planning to do. Get them back, but all of you got to be so fucking slow and weak that it makes me sick. I just finish all of this easily but you people tag along and slow me down. I work alone and I don't need you idiots to be with me."_ spoke DL Mark evilly. **

**"What will Godith think?" asked Leon. **

**"_My wife? My love? She will be glad to see me along with Cynder and Yulie. Now step aside please."_ asked Demon DL Mark nicely. **

**"We won't. Your powers have gone too far and look at what you had done." said Sedro. **

**"_All I see is a bunch of traitors to me!!_" roared Demon DL Mark and he attacked the four of them at once.**

**Leon, Sedro, Bahamut, and DK Mark tried their best to fight off Demon DL Mark. Even though DK Mark was in his dragon form, they hardly managed to hit DL Mark since he is in his Dragon Form as well. The fight seemed to not last long till Lethak arrived and joined the fight. **

**"About time you showed up Lord Lethak." said Leon. **

**"I know that, we got to stop him guys, we must all attack him at once." said Lethak. They agreed and attacked Demon DL Mark at the same time. DL Mark looked at them and laughed. **

**"_Hahahaha...Fools!_" shouted Demon DL Mark and he unleashed his Demon Darkness Fury. Black spikes appeared and launched at the five of them. They dodged them all but the next one, they weren't so lucky. Demon DL Mark released a large amount of Dark Power and they were badly wounded. The Temple got shattered and it nearly got destroyed. His fury lasted for more then three minutes, nearly killing everyone. When he was done he looked around and at all of them, and he walked to DK Mark. DL Mark stepped on DK Mark and he yelled in pain. **

**"_How do you define Pain?_" asked Demon DL Mark. **

**"It hurts." replied DK Mark. **

**"_Alright then, how do you define DEATH?_" asked DL Mark angerly. He raised his tail and prepared the Final Blow to DK Mark. DK Mark closed his eyes fearing the worst but the blow did not come. He heard Demon DL Mark being thrown to the side by some force. **

**A bright light flashed and the Dragon God Himself came down from the Heavens and walked toward Demon DL Mark. **

**"_Arrrrgh!! You again!! What do you want from me?!"_ asked Demon DL Mark. DK Mark looked and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. **

**_'How can DL Mark and Agor look so alike? They look exactly the same!!_' thought DK Mark with shock. Agor and DL Mark locked eyes to one another. **

**"_Look sva svabol wux tepoha just authot Pobon. Wux nearly killed douta friends vur family. Godith geou ti hefoc svabol wux tepoha just authot Lord Mobon. She wo ti qeou lotoc._" (Look at what you have just done Mark. You nearly killed your friends and family. Godith will not like what you have just done Lord Mark. She will not be happy.) spoke Agor. Demon DL Mark snarled at him. **

**"_Does coi look hefoc batobot si majak vi damn?_" (Does it look like that i give a damn?) replied Demon DL Mark. **

**"I knew it. The Dark has consumed you. Guess I will have to stop you." said Agor as he got ready for battle. **

**"_You will lose!!_" shouted Demon DL Mark as he got ready for battle as well.**

A/N: OMFG DL MARK HAS LOST HIS MIND (Thanks to SPARX!!) AND HE CAUSED CHAOS TO EVERYONE!! NOW THAT AGOR IS HERE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! ALSO IS AGOR AND DL MARK RELATED TO ONE ANOTHER?! STAY TUNED!! R&R PLZ!!


	97. Painful Price

**Chapter 96-(Painful Price)**

**Agor and Demon DL Mark charged at one another. They clashed horns with one another. Both equal in strength, neither one of them moved. They tried again and flash of White and Black was seen. They pressed against each others heads hard but that pressure turned into an all out brawl. A bright light shined the Temple and the two of them were moving fast. They moved at the same rate of speed and did the same moves as the other. DK Mark got up along with Spyro and they helped the others while the two of them continued on fighting. **

**"Wow, they are both equal in strength, speed, stamina, Hell equal in everything." said Spyro in shock. **

**"I know that. Just unbelievable." said DK Mark as DL Mark and Agor broke away from each other and fired a beam at one another. It made a large explosion and they charged once more. They hit each other so hard that they began to bleed from their foreheads. They broke away once more and used their breaths at one another. The heat was so hot that the walls just melted. **

**"Dude this is dangerous, we got to get everyone out of here now!!" said Spyro. **

**"You don't think that I do not know?!" replied DK Mark. They got everyone and got out before the whole roof got blown away, and I do mean blown away. **

**Demon DL Mark flew into the air along with Agor. They stopped and looked at one another. Both bleeding from their foreheads and having the same amount of scratches and burns. **

**"_Give up Agor, you will not beat me. The Power of the Dark Side is stronger!_" said DL Mark as dark clouds rolled in and blocked out the sun. **

**"You are wrong Mark. The Dark side is the quickest way to end your life. Light is stronger since it can beat Dark and you can live a very long life." said Agor as the sun shined through the Dark clouds. Half of the area was shrouded in Darkness while the other Half was bright. **

**"_Fine then, you will die Agor!!_" said Demon DL Mark and raised his hands and large groups of bats and unknown flying demons flew towards Agor. Agor raised his hands and angels came down from the Heavens above and attacked the Demons. It was an all out war as in the middle of the battle Agor and DL Mark were fighting once more. They moved extremely fast trying to hit one another while avoiding the attacks. DK Mark and Spyro watched from the bright side in horror.**

**All around the world, the fight was clearly seen. Every living thing watched as The Demon Dragon Lord and The Dragon God Ungh-Agor fight one another. Demitri watched from his lair in horror. **

**"What have I done? I will not destroy the world, Mark would. He has more power then me, and I made him go on a destructive rampage just by kidnapping his wife." said Demitri. The Dark God, Heldar, Keldor, Tyranus, Revan, Vergil, and The Hounds of War watched as well. **

**"Don't worry Demitri, Agor will beat him and DL Mark will be no more, then we can do whatever we want." said The Dark God. Demitri had an evil smile on him. **

**"That is correct, bring Godith here, she would be 'happy' to see this." said Demitri evilly. Revan and Vergil left to get her while the fight was still going on.**

**Back at the fight, Agor and Demon DL Mark were still fighting, and the army of Darkness and Light continued to clash with one another. The fight got so intense that Dark Lighting and White Lighting started to appear trying to strike one of the other. (And to think that Lightning never strikes twice in the same spot.) **

**"Mark stop this now!! You will destroy this world and all will be lost!!" shouted Agor. **

**"_I don't care anymore!! This world will end anyways. I might as well destroy it before it suffers it's REAL FATE!!"_ yelled back DL Mark. Agor tried desperately to fight back but he got struck by one of the flying demons and Demon DL Mark took the advantage. He threw Agor around towards the Army of Darkness and made the Lighting Bolts strike him. Agor screamed in pain as he was falling to the ground. Agor crashed to the ground hard and he felt all the flying demons fly through him back to Hell while all of the Lighting Bolts came crashing down on him. The Light slowly vanished and the whole world was covered in Darkness. Agor laid on the ground, feeling defeated as he lost to his best servant and friend who has lost his mind and was about to destroy the world. Demon DL Mark flew down and landed next to Agor and began to laugh evilly.**

**"_Ahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! This is too good to be true. The Dragon God Ungh-Agor, loses to me. The world will remember you as a God but they will be embarrassed to hear that you have died by Dragon Lord._" said Demon DL Mark as he raised his tail to Agor's Heart. **

"**Mark?" spoke a familiar voice. Demon DL Mark turned around slowly and he saw his wife Godith standing before him. **

**"Godith!!" spoke DL Mark in a normal voice. **

**"What have you done?! Look at what you have done!! You nearly destroyed the world, your friends, your family, even Agor the Dragon God. Please...stop all of this now. What will our newborns think when they are born into this world, after knowing that their own father went mad and destroyed the world? What will they think about you? Not only that but our other children? What will they think when they have loved you so much and that you betrayed them? What will I think? I think that I have lost my love forever." said Godith with tears rolling down her eyes. The clouds began to fade away and DL Mark slowly turned back to his normal self. He cried as well and looked around at the carnage. **

**"What have I done?! I-I-I lost it. I don't think I can control my powers anymore. I don't think that I can even control myself anymore!! I feel as if I am dead yet I still feel pain." said DL Mark as he cried and got on his knees. Agor healed himself up and got up, while Godith placed her hand on DL Mark's head and held him close to her. She got down as well and cried with him. **

**"This is the man that I know." cried Godith. **

**"I realized who actually does control me, it is you Godith. You are the one that makes me feel so happy. If it weren't for you...all would've been lost." cried DL Mark onto Godith's shoulder. **

**"_Si vucot batobot sia itov, vur wux control ve._" (I know that my love, and you control me.) said Godith as she cried with him. Agor stood before them with a tear in his eyes. He wiped it off and looked at the wet spot of his hand. He never seen so much love and sadness before. **

**"Agor...please forgive me for what I have done." said DL Mark. Agor walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. **

**"Do not worry Lord Mark. I accept your forgiveness and your sins are forgiven as well." said Agor and he raised his hands and the whole Temple was restored. **

**"Thank you Agor. Let's just hope that does not happen ever again." said DL Mark. **

**"And it won't my friend. Be careful now and look out for the others. Teach Lethak the ways of a Dragon Lord as well." said Agor and he disappeared into the Lights of Heaven. **

**DL Mark walked with Godith arm and arm back to the Temple. Spyro and DK Mark have healed everyone and they were alright. They were glad to see Godith and see DL Mark back to his normal self. They didn't ask for forgiveness from him after what he has done. They understood what happened and they care. DL Mark and Godith walked back to their room with he rest of their children and slept peacefully, just like everyone else.**

**-----**

**At Demitri's Lair, everyone had a breather. **

**"Wow that was very close. If Agor was to die, then no one would be able to stop him. Glad that we gave Godith back to him. We do not want to see that ever again, and let that be a lesson for us all. We take something from him, he goes on a destructive rampage." said Demitri. They all nodded their heads in agreement. **

**"But what about Cynder and Yulie?" asked Keldor. **

**"Heldar will take care of them now. Both of them, once they reach to you, give them to Keldor, once they reach to you, give them to me, and then we can settle it once and for all!!" said Demitri with much evil. They agreed as well and they went to sleep.**

**The next morning came by and Godith woke up. She placed her hand on DL Mark's side but she did not feel his body. She turned and sobbed for where his body was, was just only his Dragon Amulet and wedding ring.**

A/N: What Happened to DL Mark? Has he died? Been Kidnapped? Or just left everyone after what he has done? Stay tuned R&R plz.


	98. Imprisonment

**Chapter 97-(Imprisonment)**

**Cynder opened her eyes and looked around the place she was in. The only person next to her was Yulie and she was awake. **

**"Oh hey Cynder, about time you woke up." said Yulie. **

**"Where are we and where is Godith?" asked Cynder. **

**"From the looks of it, we are at Heldar's Lair since there is a lot of machines around this place." said Yulie. Cynder got up and looked around the prison cell. **

**"This place seems familiar to me." said Cynder. **

**"So you know this place?" **

**"Know it? Ha! Yulie, this was my old home when I was corrupted. This is my Lair, but it's Heldar's now after I was freed from the Dark Side." said Cynder. **

**"Wow nice home you have, I thought that you lived in a cave like all the other dragons do." said Yulie. Cynder laughed a little and smiled. **

**"Well you thought wrong." said Cynder. **

**Just then two ape guards and Heldar came. Cynder growled at Heldar. Heldar only looked at her with a smile. **

**"Now, now relax girl, we won't do anything to you." spoke Heldar in a calm voice. **

**"Where is my sister?" asked Cynder. **

**"Godith? We sent her back after what happened to the world outside. DL Mark went mad and crazy and he almost destroyed the world. If it weren't for Ungh-Agor, then we would all be dead. You should at least thank us for actually 'saving' the world from your brother in law." said Heldar. **

**"Well thank you very much and don't you mind letting us go...please?" asked Yulie. Heldar looked at her with a silly look. **

**"You really think that I would let you out of here? I think not. Besides you two might be useful for some of my experiments." spoke Heldar evilly and left, laughing like a crazed madman. **

"**Great so now we are going to wait for DK Mark and Spyro to come by and rescue us. Not only that I am already a week pregnant." said Cynder as she placed her hand on her belly. **

**"How does it feel like to be a mother?" asked Yulie. Cynder looked at her with a happy face. **

**"Figured you were going to say that. Being a mother is not as bad as you think. You just need to know about your little angels and make sure they are safe and that you love them as much as they love you. Why you asking?" **

**"Well, I was wondering how would it be if me and DK Mark had a child. We are both old enough to have sex but, I am not sure if I really want to do it." said Yulie. **

**"Why not? Don't you want to do it with him?" asked Cynder with a smile. **

**"Cynder...let's not try to persuade me into doing some adult stuff yet." said Yulie. **

**"Haha ok then but why won't you?" **

**"I would love too, but then the whole nine months about being pregnant and all that stuff. Giving birth. It just seems so much to me." said Yulie. Cynder wrapped her arm around Yulie. **

**"It is not as bad as you think Yulie, you will be ready soon enough and the time will be right for the both of you. Just look at me, or Godith, or Grace, Bellatrix, they are already mom's and they know how to do all of this. Ask Godith and she will tell you everything about being a good mother." said Cynder. **

**"Ok Cynder, I will ask her when we get back home." said Yulie.**

**"That'a girl." said Cynder and she hugged Yulie.**

**A few minutes later and food was brought to them by robots. The robots placed their foods just a few feet inside the cell and left, shutting the gate behind them. **

**"About time, I was starting to get hungry." said Yulie. She opened her tray and looked at her food. **

**"What the fuck is all of this?" asked Yulie. What Yulie had was some greenish stuff and some sort of drink. **

**"You know how Heldar is. Always thinking like a genius. If I am correct, what we have is pretty much, vitamins, proteins, calcium, uhhhh pretty much everything to keep you healthy." said Cynder. **

**"It doesn't look healthy to me." said Yulie. **

**"Want me to have it?" **

**"Sure since you need to eat more." said Yulie and she Cynder her food and watched as Cynder gobbled up her lunch in an instant. The two of them soon went to sleep thinking about their loved ones.**


	99. Location To Heldar's Lair

**Chapter 98-(Location to Heldar's Lair)**

**Back at the Temple, everyone met up to figure out where had DL Mark went and why. Godith was still crying ever since she woke up and found his Amulet and Ring next to her on the bed. **

**"Why would he leave? I just don't understand this, he would never do something like that." cried Godith. Grace hugged her and calmed her down. **

**"Mom, don't worry, Dad will come back. As always." said Grace. **

**"Thank you Grace but leaving without notice is something that I should not worry about." said Godith with tears in her eyes. **

**"Let us all try and relax now OK? We still are missing Cynder and Yulie." spoke DK Mark. **

**"That;s right, besides I have a feeling that DL Mark will be with us again so don't worry Godith, he's still with us." said Spyro. Godith looked at him with a smile. **

**"Thanks Spyro. You are absolutely right, he will be back. He probably after what he did. He needs some time alone for a while then he will be with us again." said Godith calmly. **

"**Great then, all we need to do is find out where the next Guardian's location is." said Nero. **

**"That's right, but does any of our spies know where?" asked Nero. **

**"Well it seems that everyone has returned except for one group." said Morrogh. **

**"And what group is that?" asked Barroth. **

**"The group's name is called 'Shadow Strike Team' and it was made by DL Mark and he send them to...oh damn." said Morrogh as he looked on the charts. **

**"Where did he send them?" asked DK Mark. **

**"He send them to Cynder's Lair, that has to be where the next Guardian has to be." said Morrogh. **

**"Cynder's Lair? Damn that is quite a long way to travel man. It did take me a while to just get there and work my to the top floor to rescue Ignitus in which chase that is where I first battled Cynder in her evil form." said Spyro. **

**"So what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" said Nick eagerly. **

**"Now hold on Nick, we don't know who has control of that place or what is there, we need to wait until 'Shadow Strike Team' returns." said Leon. **

**"Damn I wish they were already back." grunted Dante. **

**Dante's wish was answered. A servant came in and told them that a man has returned from Cynder's Lair and he has information. **

**"Show us to him." spoke Bahamut. The servant lead them to the room and on the bed was a bandaged man. **

**"Oh shit, what happened to you? Where are the rest of your group?" asked Sedro. **

**"They d-d-d-d-died." spoke the spy quietly. **

**"Can you answer our questions?" asked Godith. The man looked at her with a near death look but he nodded. **

**"OK then, what is your name?" **

**"David...commander of the 'Shadow Strike Team.' There were four of us, but they all died." spoke David quietly as he coughed up blood. **

**"Who were they and have you recovered any information for us?" asked Kyrie. **

**"My teammates were Ratchet, Demo, and Titan." said David. **

**"Can you tell us what happened to you?" asked Spyro. David held out a recording camera and Godith took it. She opened it and loaded up the video so that everyone could watch and it began.**

_**Flashback of 'Shadow Strike Team'**_

_**The Shadow Strike Team made their way to Cynder's Lair, and they were all dressed in black. It was a dark an stormy night, four men in black ran through a dark forest, it soon began raining, the men reached a cliff overlooking the forest and saw a small facility deep within. David looked towards his men, his "brothers". One had black hair and glasses, his name was Ratchet. He was the computer expert of the group. The man next to him had some explosives under his robe and short blond hair, his eyebrows where singed off because of an accident with an explosive, his name was Demo, because he was the demolitions expert of the group. The last man had a sniper rifle and a knife in his arms, his name was Titan, the marksman and hunter for the group.**_

_**The group looked out from the cliff at the facility. **_

_**"That's got to be where the mines are." Demo said. **_

_**"Then let's go and break some chains." Titan said. **_

_**"Wait, let's sneak in to find out if this is a mine or not. Maybe we might get some info from this place." David said. **_

_**"Got it." The group replied and started down the cliff.**_

_**The group quietly ran towards the trees near the wall. Titan pulled out his sniper and shot two guards on the towers, they fell on the spot, David gave them some hand signs and the group went to a wall. The dug a hole next to it and tunneled through the ground towards the other side. They dug up inside the base, the peeked from the hole and noticed there wasn't too many people in the compound.**_

"_**Wonder where everyone is?" David asked.**_

_**"Maybe they're at dinner, guys gotta eat too." Demo said. **_

_**"I don't think so, look." Ratchet pointed towards a large building, the guards where going into it. **_

_**"Come on; let's see what they are doing." David whispered and snuck towards the entrance of the building. **_

_**"Ratchet, it's a good thing you brought the camera to record this." said David.**_

**_They entered and __they saw apes and other creatures standing in the courtyard of the building. A walkway was seen above them. They saw a figure walk towards them. When the figure stepped into the light, it was revealed to be Revan, accompanied by Vergil, Tyranus, Mephiles, and Heldar. _**

"_**What is this place?" spoke Titan. **_

_**"God knows what the fuck this place is, let's just see what they are up to." said David as hey slowly and quietly climbed down. They reached the bottom and they slowly moved along the wall trying to stay unnoticed. David raised his hand and the group stopped. **_

_**"What is it?" asked Demo. **_

_**"Look at that." said David and Ratchet zoomed in to where David was pointing. **_

_**"Oh damn son...this is not good." said Titan. They saw two people on the floor, one was a black female dragon while another one was a white girl who looked to be about 18 and they were on the ground tied in chains. **_

_**"What do you want us to do with them Master?" spoke Mad Wolf. Heldar looked at him. **_

_**"Take them to their prison cell, and don't you dare do anything to them Wolf." spoke Heldar. Mad Wolf snarled. **_

_**"We won't." and he bowed and left and Raging Gryphon took them away with Mad Wolf behind him. **_

_**"Shit man we got to get out of here...I don't think we should've been here that long." spoke Demo. **_

_**"Right, move out!" ordered David and the group slowly began to climb back up. **_

_**As they were climbing Ratchet slipped and he dropped one of his guns. **_

_**"Fuck!! We're spotted Go Go GO!!" shouted Ratchet and the group rushed out of Heldar's Lair as the alarms rang and the guards were after them. They all began to fire at the guards but it wasn't easy and the Hounds of War were gaining on them. **_

**"**_**What now Boss?" Demo asked. **_

_**"We got to get to the City, Sedro will know what to do." David said. Suddenly they heard a yell and saw Demo being eaten by Raging Gryphon. **_

_**"Demo!" Ratchet called. Gryphon suddenly noticed them. **_

_**"Run! Forget about me!" Demo called just as he was swallowed by Gryphon. David cursed and ran with Ratchet and Titan. They made their way into the forest when they heard the high-pitch laughing. **_

_**"Damn, it's Chameleon, go on ahead I'll hold him off." Titan said. **_

_**"Are you crazy? You'll get killed!" Ratchet said to him. **_

_**"Maybe, but it will give time to get to the city. Go." Titan said. David was about to protest when the laughing became louder. **_

"**_Damn, come on Ratchet, we got to go." David said. Ratchet cursed but followed David, titan turned and saw Chameleon heading towards him. _**

**_"Alright, you want to play lizard man?" Titan asked pulling out a Gatling gun. _**

**_"Well, Come and get it!" Titan yelled and started firing. David and Ratchet ran for hours towards the city, they soon saw the tower from the distance. _**

**_"We're almost there Ratchet." David said. Ratchet nodded and began to run with David. They soon heard s howl in the distance._**

**_"Shit, its Wolf, run!" David yelled to Ratchet. The two began running, the sun had begun to rise and slowly light the trail ahead of them. _**

_**Ratchet yelled, David turned and saw his leg being eaten by Wolf. **_

_**"Ratchet!" David called. **_

_**"Take the camera, give it to the Dragon King. If you die, then they won't know about the plans." Ratchet said and tossed the camera to David. David looked at his teammate then ran towards the city **_

_**"Good luck Boss." Ratchet said as Wolf ate him alive.**_

_**David ran towards the City, the sun began rising and the land became brighter. He was close to the city when he heard crying from above, and the air became colder. David kept on running, but he looked up to see Phoenix above him. He kept on running as the light became brighter. Suddenly Phoenix dived at him and grabbed him with its talons. Phoenix began ascending to the sky. David pulled out a knife and stabbed Phoenix in the leg and Phoenix screeched and let go. **_

_**David fell from the sky and he as he was falling he got snagged by a branch which left a large scar on his chest but he was lucky and David fell onto a patch of soft ground. David got up, clutching his chest, his cloths where scared and slashed. He was covered in dirt and blood. He soon began limping towards the City, with the camera in his pocket.**_

**The video ended with a static and Godith closed it. The entire group was in shock after what they had watched. **

**"Damn man I think I am going to be sick!" said Sparx as he gagged. **

**"Ugghhh, me too!!" said Nick and he ran out of the room to the bathroom. **

**"David that was unbelievable to see that you survived." said DK Mark. David wasn't answering. **

**"David?" asked Godith. She shook him only to realize that he had died while they were watching. **

**"Shit...there goes our guide." said Godith. **

**"But at least he died after he gave us the video otherwise we wouldn't know what was there." said Spyro. **

**"Yes that is true. At least David and the rest will be remembered for what they have done for us." said Bahamut. **

**"Correct, but we must leave right away since we do not know what they might do to Cynder or Yulie." said Grace. **

**"We will leave but you people will be staying." said Spyro. **

**"After what has just happened to us I think that we all know what to do Spyro." said Godith. **

**"Just saying." said Spyro and he left to get ready for the Journey to Heldar's Lair.**

A/N: In case you noticed, this chap had some parts that were from godofmadness43's story. Hope u don't mind man lol xD. R&R plz.


	100. Journey to Heldar's Lair

**Chapter 99-(Journey To Heldar's Lair)**

A/N: Supposedly this is my 100th chapter so wooohooo!! Hope you guys liked the first 100 chapters as much as I typed it up for you in the past 3 and a half months.

**Spyro got ready as quickly as he can along with the others. That is only DK Mark, Barroth, Morrogh, Dante, Nick, Nero, Siegfried, Lethak and Sparx, while Ash, Bellatrix, Grace, Godith, Masami, Wagner, Peter, Elanor, Luna, Falzar, Leon, Sedro, Bahamut, Revan, Lumina, and Takeshi, stayed behind. **

**"Daddy...I don't want you to go. I missed you the whole time and already you are leaving." said Masami. Spyro hugged her. **

**"Masami, my sweet dear daughter, don't you worry about me. Daddy is going to get Mommy back. Besides Aunt Godith will take care of you." said Spyro and he kissed his daughter. **

**"Ok Daddy, have a safe trip and bring Mommy back." said Masami. **

**"I will sweetheart, I promise." said Spyro and he left to met up with the rest of the group. He saw his friend Ash and Godith. **

**"Hey Spyro, long time no see." said Ash as he saw his friend Spyro. **

**"Yeah man, it has been a while since we last saw each other. Glad to see that you are alive. Good thing that Godith took care of you." **

**"Yeah I know that, anyways I just came to say that you have a nice trip and that you get back here with your wife as soon as possible. We have a lot to catch up on." said Ash. **

**"Hahaha, I know that Ash, but we will afterwards, so don't worry buddy. You have a nice stay at the Temple." said Spyro. **

**"Ok man, later." said Ash and he went to eat. **

**"So Spyro, you ready to go?" asked Godith. **

**"Yeah, just take care of them will ya?"asked Spyro. **

**"Spyro...I will take care of them as if they were to be my kids. You just focus on getting Yulie and Cynder back. Plus this might be a good time for you and your long-lost brother to catch up on things." said Godith. **

**"Oh right, thanks for the reminder. See ya." said Spyro. He was about to turn when Godith pulled him back in and gave him a long and passionate kiss. **

**"Whoa, thanks." said Spyro as he blushed. **

**"Your welcome and have a safe trip." said Godith and she left to take care of everyone else. **

"**Hey Spyro, quit daydreaming and let's go, we got a long way to go." said DK Mark. Spyro nodded in agreement and they all left the Temple and headed down the road to Heldar's Lair to save Yulie and Cynder. It wasn't as bad as Spyro thought it would be. Going down an old road that he traveled once before but this time he was with friends and family. **

**No one had spoke for a while till Lethak came closer to Spyro and began to talk to him. **

**"So...you are my half-brother that everyone knows you as The Purple Dragon." said Lethak. **

**"Hehe yep that is right brother. You should be happy about that, being related to me. Mom must be proud of us. I am a living legend and you are what people hardly see in like God Knows how many years." said Spyro. Lethak smiled at his brother's comment. **

**"Haha, thanks bro, I am actually happy to be a Dragon Lord and your younger brother. I just wish Mother was here to see this." said Lethak. **

**"See what?" **

**"Us Spyro, talking to each other. She would be so happy." said Lethak and he gave out a sigh. **

**"But she isn't here and she is dead. I miss her hugs, warmth..." Lethak began to cry a little. Spyro noticed it and he placed an arm across his shoulder. **

**"Lethak...don't cry about our Mom. She is gone from us till God Knows when she comes back. Listen here...if we find DL Mark...we can get Mom back in no time." said Spyro with a smile. Lethak looked at him and smiled as well. **

**"I guess you are right Spyro. I don't know what I would've done without you." spoke Lethak. **

**"Hehe...me neither bro...me neither." replied Spyro and they continued their journey to Heldar's Lair. **

**Night soon came and the group got ready to rest. **

**"So how much longer till we reach Heldar's Lair?" asked DK Mark.**

**"It shouldn't really be that long. Just another two days and we there." said Spyro as he he lied down onto the ground and rested his head. **

**"Alright then, everyone get some good sleep, and please don't wonder away from the camp like last time." said DK Mark and he looked at Spyro. **

**"What? Come on man, at least you met your Aunt." said Spyro, remembering the night about what happened to him in the Black Forest. They all laid down and slept as the fire slowly died out through the night.**

A/N: I kind of had no idea what the hell I was typing...so much for chapter 100...w.e R&R plz


	101. Found

**Chapter 100-(Found)**

A/N: Know this is the REAL chapter 100 lol...yippe and R&R we are back to the girls at Heldar's Lair.

**The sun shined brightly through the small cell window just as Cynder got up and stretched her legs out. She yawned pretty loudly which actually woke Yulie up. **

**"Uggh, must you always make such a racket to ruin my sleep?" asked Yulie tiredly. **

**"Sorry Yulie, I didn't mean to wake you up, I just can't stand sleeping here anymore. I only get probably two hours of sleep on this hard, cold floor." said Cynder. Yulie slowly got up and Cynder couldn't help but laugh. **

**"What so funny?" asked Yulie. Cynder looked at her again and couldn't stop laughing. **

**"What's so goddamn funny Cynder?" asked Yulie angerly. **

**"You should see how you look Yulie." smiled Cynder and covered her mouth and she snickered. Yulie walked to the mirrior that was on the wall and she saw how she looked. **

**"HOLY SHIT!! I CAN'T LOOK LIKE THIS WHEN DK MAR RESCUES ME!!" shouted Yulie in shock when she saw how her hair was standing in so many ways. Not only that but you could clearly see the heavy eye lid when someone did not get enough sleep. Cynder kept on laughing and soon Yulie began to laugh as well. They made fun of each other for more then a minute before they heard shouting.**

**"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP?! YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES HERE THAT WANT TO SLEEP!!" shouted a guard. Cynder and Yulie were quiet at once. They heard some heavy steps a large ape with a whip came down. **

**"Don't you filthy dragons ever shut up these days?" **

**"Hey!! I am fucking human being!!" yelled back Yulie in anger. The guard tried to whip her but only to stopped by Heldar. **

**"You try and hurt our prisoners, you will be the one who becomes my next experiment!!" shouted Heldar. The ape guard lowered his whip and left in fear. Heldar turned and looked at them. **

"**My Apologies ladies, my men are grumpy these days." spoke Heldar calmly. **

**"No need to apologize Heldar. We are sort of grumpy as well." said Yulie. **

**"Why have you come here?" asked Cynder. Heldar looked at her and gave her a smile. **

**"Well I do not like to keep you two girls here in a filthy place. Besides it ain't good for your twins right Cynder?" asked Heldar. **

**"Yes that is correct." said Cynder and she gently stroked her ever growing belly. Heldar looked at her belly with his crazed eyes. Cynder noticed his looks and turned away. **

**"Don't you even think about it Heldar." **

**"Oh Cynder please, I don't do experiments with babies or children...it seems way to cruel to do." said Heldar. **

**"Is that why you have come here? To tell us that?" asked Cynder. **

**"No that is not the reason why...I came here to give you two a room to share with." said Heldar with a smile. **

**"At least that is a good reason. I am sick and tired of sleeping on cold floors." spoke Yulie. **

**"Can you show it to us?" asked Cynder. **

**"I will but first you must eat. You don't mind to come dine with me?" asked Heldar in a gentle voice. Cynder and Yulie looked at him with an untrustworthy face. **

**"I won't do anything bad to you, I promise." said Heldar. They looked at each other and shrugged. **

**"Alright, but no funny business." warned Cynder as Heldar opened the gate and he escorted them to the dining room.**

**It was quite a walk to the dining room but it gave them a chance to see the place. **

**"I must say Heldar, you did a good job on renovating my old home." said Cynder. **

**"Where else would I have done all of this?" asked Heldar. Cynder noticed a large door that had many locks on it. **

**"I don't recall this ever being here." said Cynder as she looked at the large door. **

**"Oh this? I wouldn't go in there. It is where I keep my successful experiments locked away so they don't roam around here and destroy this place." spoke Heldar. Cynder wanted to know what was behind the large door. She felt some eerie presence that she knew was familiar to her, but she had to do that some other time. **

**They soon reached the dining room which was actually small and had only seats for 6 people. **

**"I thought this place was going to be much more larger." said Yulie. **

**"I never had a dining room before Yulie. I mostly ate my meals outside." said Cynder as she sat down and their breakfast was brought to them by human beings. They gave them a hard look which scared Yulie and Cynder. Heldar only growled at his servants and they left. They quietly ate till Cynder couldn't help but ask more about what was behind the door. **

**"Cynder, why are you asking me these questions when I already answered them?" asked Heldar. **

**"I really want to know what you have in there. I feel this energy...coming from that door. There is something that you have or don't want to show to us." said Cynder. **

**"That is pretty much the reason. I have some things that are not meant to be seen by other people." spoke Heldar seriously. **

**"Like?" **

**"Monsters that can give you nightmares for days." replied Heldar. **

**"Cynder, just let it go...some other time." said Yulie as she stuffed food into her mouth. **

**"Listen to your human friend Cynder, that place even scares me sometimes." said Heldar. Cynder looked at him and then resumed eating.**

**After the meal they were escorted to their room. It wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. It was quiet big and it did have two large beds and some bright colors along with many interesting books to read and a nice view of the Valley. **

**"Thanks Heldar, this will do. Again thank you." said Cynder and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Heldar blushed a little since he never got that close to a woman before. **

**"No problem Cynder. You two can go anywhere you want except for the places that are marked not safe for ordinary people like you two." said Heldar and closed the door. For the next few hours Cynder and Yulie just sat on their beds and read books. Yulie fell asleep quickly and Cynder realized that this was the time for her to explore the room behind the large door. **

**Cynder quietly got up and left trying to not wake Yulie up. Cynder got out of the room and she checked to see if anyone was watching. The coast was clear and she slowly and quietly walked to the door that she wanted to check out. It took her a while till she found it. Heldar marked it not safe for ordinary people but she didn't care she wanted in. She was about to touch the knob on the door when a sudden scary image flashed through her mind. She retrieved a few feet back after what that horror image she just saw. **

**_'Just a warning. Still won't stop me._' thought Cynder and she turned the knob. The locks opened and she went in, closing it behind her.**

**Cynder took a torch on the wall and she slowly made her way through the place. She noticed that there hardly was anything for a while till she felt some glass window. She lifted the torch up to eye level and gasped in horror when she saw a part man, ape, lizard face inside a large green tube. 'No wonder this place is freaky.' thought Cynder. But the temptation on finding out what the feeling is that she always felt increased and she moved on. She stayed close to the walls till she found a switch and she turned it on. **

**Lights flickered and Cynder dropped the torch in her hand. In front of her stood thousands of green tubes filled with liquid in them with Heldar's experiments. Cynder gaged and vomited when she saw the whole place. **

**_'Oh my God...what sort of person is Heldar?_' thought Cynder. She looked once more at all of the combined body parts of living things and couldn't believe what she was seeing. But she felt that she was getting closer to finding out what was this strange power. Cynder decided to walk through the place. She slowly and cautiously walked through Heldar's Experiment Field. **

**It wasn't long till she reached the end and found another door but it was a normal sized door. It said: 'SHADE ROOM' **

**_'I have to go through here to see what this power is?_' thought Cynder. She wanted to turn back now but she couldn't stop so she opened the door and flicked the lights on. She screamed and flinched when she saw all of the Devil Shades trying to attack her, but they were in a large tube that held them in and prevented them from breaking out. Cynder opened her eyes and noticed it and she slowly took each step with fear as she went through the room. **

**_'What sort of madman is Heldar? Making all of his for what?_' thought Cynder. She started to run through the room with fear. Cynder couldn't stand the millions of eyes looking at her, wanting to feast inside of her. **

**Cynder ran as quickly as she can through the room and she reached the end sooner then she thought. This door was heavy duty steel and it weighed more then 20 tons. In the middle was a large wheel to turn. Cynder without thinking turned it to the way that made the large door open. She pulled with all her might and it slowly opened. Cynder looked and noticed that this room was long, dark, and narrow. Nothing else was in there except for one thing, in which case, Cynder did not know what it was. **

**She went down the narrow hall without thinking. It seemed to last forever till she saw only one large covered tube in the middle or a circular room. 'What is this place?' thought Cynder. Cynder walked around and noticed a bunch of panels that had many buttons on it. She did not dare touch one of them but all she did was walk towards the covered tube. **

**"It's here. This strange source. It is here before me." spoke Cynder to herself. She grasped the cover and pulled it off. She fell to the ground in horror and shock. **

**_'No it cannot be!!_' thought Cynder with so much shock. She began to cry and buried her face in her hands. What was inside the green tube was none other then DL Mark.**

A/N: OMGOMG!! Heldar seemed to have caught DL Mark and used him as an experiment!! What will happen next?! STAY TUNED!! R&R plz.


	102. Awake

**Chapter 101-(Awake)**

**Cynder was still on the floor in horror and shock. Her brother-in-law was in front of her, inside the green tube. His body gently floated inside as bubbles went through. Cynder had so much fear in her that she decided to get out as quickly as possible. As she got up she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it that it was Heldar and he was not happy. **

**"Cynder...I warned you to not enter the rooms that I marked unsafe!!" yelled Heldar. Cynder was speechless but she still knew what she had done. **

**"I-I-I-I'm sorry Heldar, I didn't mean to-" **

**"SHUT UP!!" snapped Heldar and Cynder was quiet. **

**"You disobeyed me, and you should be punished...but since Demitri wants you to be in perfect condition...I am giving you one more chance. Disobey me again, and I WILL take your kids away from you." spoke Heldar coldly. Cynder nodded as she understood the consequences. She looked once more at her brother. **

**"How did you get him?" asked Cynder. Heldar did not speak to her for a while before she asked him again. **

**"Heldar...tell me how did you get my brother-in-law?" **

**"I didn't get him...I found him really."**

_**Flashback Heldar's Memories**_

_**Heldar was outside, busy collecting samples from the environment to make more of his experiments. As Heldar was flying through the skies, his radar started to beep rapidly. Heldar looked at his radar and noticed that a large amount of energy was nearby. **_

_**'Another power source for my soon-to-be army.' thought Heldar and he flew to the source. When Heldar landed on the ground, he checked his surroundings. There was nothing but trees around him but his radar tells him that the source is somewhere here. **_

_**'I just wonder why this thing never shows me the exact location of whatever I am looking for.' thought Heldar. But he didn't care about that. He wanted to find the source. Heldar cautiously began to walk around the forest. Figuring that there could be traps set up the locals and that the source was more likely a bait. But there was no way this could be a trap. Heldar checked his radar again and checked the power level. It was way more then what the bait levels would be. **_

_**'This is strange. If this is not a trap for me, then what is this thing?' wondered Heldar. He kept on walking until his radar gave a flat line sound. It meant that it should be right around him. To Heldar's surprise what he had found was DL Mark's half-dragon body, laying on the ground. DL Mark seemed to be unconscious, and Heldar decided to take him in. **_

_**'What a lucky find. Now I have my ultimate power source.' thought Heldar evilly and he flew back to his lair.**_

"**Now you see how I got him, and now I want you out of here." said Heldar. **

**"Why do you need him?" asked Cynder, ignoring Heldar's commands. **

**"I didn't really need him at first, but now after a few days of studying his body, I have been able to learn more about him. The way he moves, the amount of strength he has in each muscle. How does he manage to run at supersonic speeds. Everything about him. He is my most prized possession, and I won't be giving him up that easily to anyone." spoke Heldar with a wicked smile. **

**"Oh you will Heldar. You can count on that. Demitri will want his powers for himself, and he is using you to do exactly that." said Cynder. **

**"Demitri wants his powers? HA!! Last time I checked Demitri wants him to be under his command." said Heldar.**

"**Hmph, and what if he goes berserk on you? Then what will you do?" asked Cynder. Heldar was quiet for a while for it was not easy to answer. **

**"Exactly as I thought. A genius you may be, but controlling great power...is something that not even the wisest and most smartest people would do." said Cynder. Heldar couldn't help but laugh. Cynder looked at him with a confused look.**

**"Hahahaha! Cynder...I think that you have underestimated me. I have found out what his weakness is." said Heldar evilly. Cynder looked at him in shock. **

**"Yes that is correct. I have found out what it is. Stab his hearts and then his brain which will end his life." spoke Heldar with a evil smile. Cynder looked on with shock. DL Mark's weakness is found and Heldar has told the others about it. **

**"So if he ever does go berserk, that is what we will do to him Cynder. Your brother is under our command now." spoke Heldar and began to laugh evilly. **

**Cynder had tears in her eyes as she began to think about the future. **

**_'No...DL Mark is not himself anymore. When the others arrive Heldar will order him to kill them and that will be the end of everything!!_' cried Cynder. Heldar looked down at her with a evil demonic smile. **

**"Now Cynder, as my prisoner, you will be the first to witness a new era." spoke Heldar. Cynder wanted to kill Heldar right here and now, but she was still thinking about what he just said. **

**_'He's right...a new era will happen, and we have failed.'_ thought Cynder. **

**Inside of the green tube, DL Mark's hand began to move and the sensors started to blare. Heldar rushed to the control panel and checked what was going on. Cynder looked back as she saw what was happening. **

**"T-This can't be right!!" spoke Heldar in shock. **

**"What can't be right? I thought you were a genius." replied Cynder. Heldar growled at her in anger but he told her what was going on. **

**"From what I said, DL Mark shouldn't even be waking up for another week." said Heldar. **

**"Looks like you are wrong Heldar." said Cynder. She walked toward the tube and looked at it. DL Mark moved his head, arms, hands, and his powers were returning. **

**"Cynder get away from him now!!" shouted Heldar. Cynder did what he said and so did he. They watched as cracks began to appear on the glass. Soon it began to leak and then DL Mark opened his eyes and the tube shattered, spilling out all the liquid inside. Heldar and Cynder got soaked and they looked to see what just happened. **

**"No way. This is impossible!!" shouted Heldar in shock. They watched as DL Mark stumbled back onto his feet. He ripped off the sensors that were on his body and he looked at both of them. **

"**Cynder? Is that really you?" asked DL Mark as he tried to keep on standing. Cynder ran to him and hugged him. **

**"Yes it is me brother!! I am glad that you are OK." spoke Cynder and she cried onto his shoulder. **

**"Hey Cynder, don't cry alright. I'm here." said DL Mark and he looked at Heldar with a pissed off look. **

**"You on the other hand...I just want to beat the living shit out of you." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that, when you don't even have your Dragon Amulet with you? Your ultimate power source!!" replied Heldar. Cynder looked at both of them. **

**"Is it true Mark? You don't have your Amulet?" asked Cynder. **

**"It's true Cynder, but I can still fight without my Amulet." replied DL Mark. He stepped forward only to feel pain in his knees. Cynder grabbed a hold of him before he fell. Heldar only laughed. **

**"Hahaha! I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, so I made your joints weak. Every step you take will bring them one step closer to breaking into pieces." said Heldar. **

**"You Bastard!! How could you do all of this?!" asked Cynder in anger. Heldar ignored her question. He snapped his fingers and four guards came in armed with guns. **

**"Because I can Cynder...take them back to the room." said Heldar and they were taken away back to the room.**

A/N: Well DL Mark is back (YAY!!) but he hardly has any power in him (OH NOES!!) What will happen to them now that DL Mark is back? Stay tuned. R&R plz


	103. Errand

**Chapter 102-(Errand)**

**Cynder and DL Mark were taken by to the room that Cynder was sharing with Yulie. Cynder had to support DL Mark since he couldn't walk that well. Once they arrived to the room, Cynder gently placed DL Mark on her bed. Yulie was still sleeping so they talked to each other quietly. **

**"Oh Mark...what has the world done to you?" asked Cynder feeling sadness after seeing the pain that DL Mark is suffering. **

**"God knows what this world has done to me, but I don't care...as long as I am not dead." said DL Mark holding pack the pain in his legs. **

**"Heldar...he found out your weakness and told everyone else about it." said Cynder. **

**"I heard him say that, but I laugh at him. It sounds easy to just stab all three of my hearts and then my brain but, it is not as easy as people expected. They usually do manage to stab my hearts but they never managed to stab me in the head." said DL Mark with a smile. Cynder looked at him and gently stroked her hair which was wet. **

**"At least you're here with me now. Do the others know that you left along with your Amulet?" asked Cynder. **

**"Yes because when I left, I placed my Amulet and wedding ring next to Godith." **

**"Why did you leave your ring?" **

**"I...don't really know why." replied DL Mark confusingly. **

**"No matter as long as we get back to them, we will be alright." said Cynder. **

**Yulie woke up and she was happy to see DL Mark. **

**"MARK!! I am so glad to see you!!" shouted Yulie with joy and she hugged him. **

**"Ahhh easy now...Heldar seemed to have weaken me, but it still won't stop me. Just be careful around me." said DL Mark. **

**"Oh sorry about that. How did you end up here?" asked Yulie. **

**"Didn't we just figure that out?" replied DL Mark. **

**"You did? Oh...didn't hear you...so what can we do while we wait for DK Mark, Spyro and the others?" asked Yulie. **

**"Well first thing is, I will be happy if one of you go to the storage room and get my weapons, on the way back get some medicine or cure for my joint pains." said DL Mark. **

**"I'll go since Cynder already had enough trouble with Heldar." said Yulie. **

**"Alright then but be careful." said DL Mark. Yulie gave him a kiss and she left.**

**Yulie left the room while DL Mark and Cynder were left back. **

**_'Ok first to the storage room and get DL Mark's stuff_.' thought Yulie. It took her a while since the Storage room was quite far. Not only that, but after Cynder's actions, Heldar has ordered for more guards to patrol. Yulie got a look at one of them and they were using stun guns. **

**_'Shit, I hope that I won't get noticed_.' thought Yulie as she quietly went through the area just barely being noticed. **

**_'That was a bit too close._' thought Yulie as she kept on going. She finally reached the Storage room. She noticed that a guard was patrolling the main entrance. **

**_'Great how am I going to get by this without being seen?'_ wondered Yulie. She looked around figuring out a way to in without being seen. Yulie thought for a minute before she came up with a good idea. She picked up a rock and threw it to the wall across from her. The guard heard the noise and Yulie saw a flashlight turn on. She picked up another rock and waited patiently for the guard to get close. As soon as she saw the guard standing right next to her, she lunged at him and smashed his head with the rock. The guard fell down to the ground with a thud and was out cold. She grabbed his legs and pulled him to a corner. She soon went to the door and noticed that it needed a ID card swipe. Yulie went back to the unconscious guard and she looked all over him till she found his ID card. **

**_'Hope this works._' thought Yulie. She swiped it and it opened for her and she went in.**

**The Storage room, was bigger then she thought it would be. It was big enough to supply the Palace for more then 30 years. 'Damn now how am I suppose to find his stuff?' wondered Yulie. She didn't have to look long since she found a chart saying where all the things were placed. Yulie scanned it through. Good thing it was written in alphabetical order. Yulie looked at the D pages and found out where DL Mark's stuff would be. **

**_'Ok so section D #295409_.' thought Yulie. She looked around the place and found a computer. Yulie turned it on and she typed in the number and section. A machine turned on and it brought a medium sized crate to her. Yulie opened it and she found all of DL Mark's possessions. His Fire Sword, Dual Eagles, Daggers, etc. **

**_'Damn, how does he manage to carry all of this?'_ wonder Yulie. She picked up his sword and found out it was heavy. **

**_'Great he expects me to carry all of this?!_' thought Yulie in disbelief. Yulie looked around for a machine or vehicle to use so she could carry all of his weapons. Yulie looked back at the computer and typed in for a carrier. Another machine turned on and it arrived and spoke to her. "_What is that you want me to carry?_" asked the robot. **

**"_Can you please, carry all of this to the Guest Room?"_ asked Yulie. **

**"****_Certainly."_ replied the robot and took the entire box and carried it to the Guest Room. Before it left, Yulie took one of his guns and a silencer and she left a few seconds later.**

**_'Now I need to find the medical room so DL Mark can get better_.' thought Yulie. It was faster then she expected it to be. She found it easily but the hard thing was, the whole room was filled with drugs. **

**_'Fuck...even better_.' thought Yulie. She had no idea what was used to cure joint pains. Yulie looked around and found yet another computer. **

**_'What is with computers these days?_' wondered Yulie. She didn't care so she turned it on and searched what was used to cure joint pains. After a few minutes of searching it showed her the medicine. **

**_'Of course Arthritides Relief...how stupid can I be?_' thought Yulie. She went and looked for the medication and found it. She read the label to make sure it was correct. **

**"Cures joint pains, and makes joints stronger. Prevents future joint pains from ever happening again." **

**_'Sweet, this should do the trick_.' thought Yulie and she took it with her as she ran out of the room and back to the room. Luckily for her, no one was patrolling since it was lunch time and she did not want to shoot anybody as well. **

**Yulie returned back to the room with ease and found DL Mark assembling his guns while Cynder was helping him out. **

**"Ah Yulie, your back. That was pretty quick. Did you get the medication?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Yeah right here." said Yulie and she tossed it to him. DL Mark caught the bottle with one hand and he opened it. He took two pills and a glass of water. **

**"Feeling better?" asked Cynder. **

**"It takes a while. Probably about 10 to 15 minutes. All we can do is help me assemble my guns." said DL Mark and assembled his M4. **

**"Oh and here, in case you were looking for this." said Yulie and she handed him his Silenced 9mm Pistol. **

**"Oh...didn't notice it was missing. At least you used so no one would get you." said DL Mark and he placed it on the side. The spent the next hour helping him out before they went to sleep. Yulie was by herself while Cynder slept with DL Mark, even though DL Mark asked her to sleep by herself, but girls will be girls and they all slept peacefully.**

A/N: At least the three of them are ready for anything now. R&R plz.


	104. Valley Of The Lost

**Chapter 103-(Valley of the Lost)**

A/N: Now we are back to the guys, the rescuers.

**Meanwhile, the rescuers Spyro, DK Mark, Siegfried, Dante, Sparx, Nick and Nero, where walking non-stop. They want to get their girls back as soon as possible, and hopefully find DL Mark. Spyro and Lethak had gotten to know more about each other. Spyro listened to his younger brother about how his life was after Elva left him. **

**"Why would you ever tell Mom to go away?" asked Spyro. **

**"I don't know why...I was so young back then and stupid. I had no idea that life would be so painful for me after I made her leave me." said Lethak with sorrow. **

**"It don't matter anymore Lethak. The past is the past. It is the future that you must worry about now." replied Spyro. **

**"You are right Spyro. I have been worrying about my past for so long that I don't even pay attention to the future. Thank you for reminding me brother." said Lethak. **

**"No problem." said Spyro with a smile. DK Mark had heard their conversation and he thought about his brother Revan. **

**_'Why brother? Why have you sided with evil and not for good?_' thought DK Mark. The Dragon Realms had not heard about Revan in a long time. It was a while since they had seen him at Lethak's Lair. The only thing they do hear about is the Hounds of War are running about. They have been attacking villages and killing those who live in there. They even took some of them as prisoners to work in the mines. DK Mark let go of the thought about his brother and focused on getting his girlfriend back.**

**While Spyro and Lethak were still talking about life, the group had not realized that they had already entered into Heldar's Territory. DK Mark unsure of his surroundings, asked Spyro. **

**"Hey Spyro, is this the place that we are suppose to be?" Spyro looked around. He had no idea where they were. **

**"I don't think we are even on the right path." replied Spyro. **

**"But how when there is only one road to Heldar's Lair?" asked Nero. **

**"Get down!!" shouted Lethak and everyone got down in a jiffy. **

**"What's wrong dude?" asked Sparx. **

**"Take a good look over there." said Lethak and he pointed to what he was seeing. **

**"Oh damn man." said Dante in shock. Everyone looked down the Valley and noticed a large ship being built. **

**"What the fuck is that?" asked Nick. **

**"From the looks of it, a flying space ship, something like that." replied DK Mark. **

**"Does that mean we are close to Heldar's Lair?" asked Siegfried. **

**"I guess so, since I take that large ass tower over there IS his Lair." said DK Mark. Everyone looked and saw it. **

**"That is his lair. It still looks exactly the same since the last time I came here." said Spyro. **

**"Hey guys, look who's down there by the ship." said Lethak. They all turned and saw Heldar giving orders to the workers. **

**"I want this ship to be ready by tomorrow. No later then that!! If you fail to meet the criteria, you will be killed." spoke Heldar to the commanding worker. **

**"Yes sir, we shall have it ready for you before sunrise." **

**"It better be, or else." spoke Heldar with a cold harsh voice and he left to go back to his lair. They watched him as he walked to a machine and it teleported him back to his Lair.**

"**Great that is our entrance." said DK Mark. **

**"Yeah but how are we suppose to get in there without even being seen? This place is filled with people and there is no way that all of us can go unseen." said Lethak. **

**"Well you are a Dragon Lord, do what DL Mark would usually do." said Sparx. **

**"Ha! You wish. I don't have the slightest idea what DL Mark would do. All I know is this. We can go around this place and stay covered by the trees and once we get past them, we can take that road all the way to his lair and we save Cynder and Yulie." said Lethak. **

**"Nice plan bro. Let's go!" said Spyro and the group went down the hill and slowly but quietly went around the construction site of the ship. It took them nearly the whole day since getting around it was much more harder then they expected it to be. Avoiding searchlights, sensors, guard dogs, and guards with automatic rifles. **

**After about 5 hours of avoiding close calls and certain death, the group finally managed to get through unharmed. **

**"About time we are out of there. I was starting to feel worried that we will never get through this place." said Sparx. **

**"You worry to much Sparx." said Nick. **

**"Yeah, he was so worried that he was going to get eaten by another bug." added on Nero.**

** "I was not!!" shouted Sparx. **

**"Was too." replied Nero and they began to argue back and forth while DK Mark, Spyro and Lethak planed out the journey ahead. **

**"So now what?" asked Spyro. **

**"We are going to have to keep going till we find a safe spot to rest. We have to get off of the road soon before the workers go home and rest for the night." said Lethak. **

**"You heard what Heldar said, he wanted his ship done by tomorrow, so I don't think that the workers will be heading back home." said DK Mark. **

**"Maybe not all of them, but some of them will. The ones who have finished there jobs already or the ones that don't feel like working." said Lethak. **

**"Touche." replied DK Mark. They decided to venture on while Sparx and Nero were still arguing and Dante and Nick were laughing there asses off. **

**"Hey can you guys shut the fuck up?" asked Lethak angerly. They were all quiet. **

**"Thank You now let's go we don't have much time." said Lethak and they followed him.**

**It was about an hour till the group stumbled across a deserted village. **

**"Damn man, what happened here?" asked Nero. **

**"Looks like one of Heldar's works. He destroyed this place and all of its people. 1,500 people lived here...now it's a ghost town." said Lethak. The group looked at him with surprise. **

**"Since when did you know everything?" asked Spyro. Lethak pointed to a sign that told the town's population. **

**"Oh...didn't see that. Deserted or not, this place still has some people left in it. Possibly some of Heldar's men or one of the Hounds of War." said Spyro. **

**"Well let's go through this place already." said Sparx. **

**"WAIT!!" shouted Lethak. Too late. As soon as Sparx flew past the sign an arrow whizzed by him. **

**"Whoa!!" shouted Sparx as he barley missed the arrow. It hit the ground and disappeared. **

**"Oh snap...this place really has ghosts!!" said Nero. **

**"Everyone run to the church!!" said Lethak and the ran for their lives. As they ran through the town, more ghosts began to appear on horses and had weapons. **

**"DUCK!!" shouted Spyro and they all ducked before a spear went flying through the air. **

**"MOVE!!" shouted DK Mark and the group got up and continued on running through the deserted village. **

**They reached the church and they kicked the doors open and took cover. The ghosts went by laughing and yelling and soon it was quiet again. **

**"Shit man that was close." said Nick. **

**"Dude!! We're in a church!!" said Siegfried. **

**"Opps, my bad." said Nick. They looked out once more before Sparx spoke. **

**"Uhhhh guys?" **

**"What is it Sparx? Oh..." said Spyro as he looked at what Sparx was looking at. In front of them were ghosts attending a mass. **

**"Guess we disturbed their mass." said Lethak.**

**"Uhhh...don't mind about us...we are just passing through...please continue with your mass. Sorry for the disturbance." said DK Mark. **

**"Wait!!" spoke the ghost priest. DK Mark looked at him as the priest walked towards him. **

**"Are you the son of Sedro?" asked the ghost priest. **

**"Yes I am. Mark The Dragon King." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Bless the Lord!! I can't believe it that you are actually here!!" spoke the priest. **

**"You know him?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yes I was the one who baptized you and wedded your parents." spoke the priest. DK Mark looked at him with shock.**

**"You did all of that? What is your name Father?" asked DK Mark. **

**"My name is Esdaril, priest of this chapel. I am blessed to see you here my boy." smiled Esdaril. **

**"I guess I am as well. Can you tell us what happened here?" **

**"Of course, gather round all of you." The rest of them cautiously came closer and they listened to Esdaril. **

"**It was not long ago that this yellow dragon named Heldar, came to our village and destroyed most of our village. He took our King Gardis and made him evil in some sort of way. After that Heldar attacked us and destroyed our village and we perished with it." said Esdaril. **

**"So how come are you guys still ghosts?" asked Siegfried. **

**"Well since our King is poisoned under the Dark Side, we cannot rest until our King is dead." spoke Esdaril. **

**"So you want us to finish him off for you so you can all rest in peace?" asked Lethak. **

**"Yes that is correct." **

**"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and get this over with!" said Sparx. **

**"It's not as easy as you think Sparx. You are going to have to go through this tunnel that will lead to you straight to the stairs. There you can take those staircases to whatever floor you want to go." spoke Esdaril. **

**"K man, thanks." said Spyro. **

**"Before you all go, take these...it will allow you to hurt the ghost army once you are inside and hurt Gardis. If only DL Mark was here, it would've been a pleasure for us to have him destroy the army single-handily." said Esdaril with sorrow. **

**"In case you did not know..." said Lethak and his Amulet appeared. Esdaril gasped along with the others in the church. **

**"...I am a Dragon Lord, so you don't need to give me one." said Lethak. **

**"Bless the Lord!! I cannot believe all of this. The very same boy that I baptized is a Dragon King and a brand new Dragon Lord. This is exciting for all of us." said Esdaril. **

"**Look, we like to stay and chit-chat all night long but we need to get going." said Sparx. **

**"Ah of course...Go now and good luck to all of you." spoke Esdaril. As the others left, DK Mark stayed behind and asked Esdaril a question about his mother. **

**"What is it my boy?" **

**"Do you know how my mother died?" asked DK Mark. **

**"I do know how she died. I was there at her funeral. But I promised Sedro not to tell you how she died." DK Mark sighed. **

**"But do not worry my boy, for those who search for answers, will soon come if you wait patiently." said Esdaril. **

**"Can you at least tell me where my mother is buried?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Certainly, she is buried near the Temple, next to a small lake and underneath a large tree. I do not remember how to get there but that is all I remember. I hope I helped you enough." said Esdaril. **

**"You did enough for me Esdaril, now I will go and give you peace." said DK Mark and left with the others. **

**"Good luck my boy, and may the Spirits of your Ancestors watch over you." said Esdaril as DK Mark and the group went towards Heldar's Lair.**

A/N: Well we do know more about DK Mark's parents and what happened to everyone else, now the guys are certain enough to go and take down Gardis along with Heldar. R&R plz. WOOT!! THIRD LONGEST SPYRO STORY ON FANFIC!!


	105. Heldar's Lair

**Chapter 104-(Heldar's Lair)**

**A few minutes after the guys have left the Ghost Town and with Esdaril's gift, they were close to Heldar's Lair, but instead of the front entrance which was filled with guards and guns, they took the path that Esdaril told them to take. **

**"Let's just hope the old man is right and that we don't alert the whole place." said Lethak. They found the large tunnel and looked inside of it. **

**"So...who wants to go down the large and creepy tunnel first?" asked Sparx. They all turned and looked at him with a smile. **

**"What?" asked Sparx. He soon realized why. **

**"Great, just because I light up when I fly doesn't make any difference." said Sparx as he went in first followed by Spyro, Lethak, DK Mark, Nero, Dante, Siegfried, and Nick. **

**The tunnel was dark, cold and it smelled like shit. **

**"God...what the fuck do they do with these tunnels?" asked Spyro as he held his nose, feeling that he was about to gag. **

**"I do not want to know." said Lethak as he stepped on a bone and it crunched beneath his feet. **

**"Oh damn...I do not like the looks of this place." said Lethak. **

**"You think? I'm getting tangled up in spider webs like hell." said Sparx as he swatted away a web. **

**"Just because this place is full of bones, bodies, etc. Don't you think that there might be a-" An alarm blared and cut off DK Mark.**

**"-alarm?" finished DK Mark. **

**"_INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER IN THE MINES!! ALL PESONALS REPORT TO THE MINES!!"_ blared the Alarm. **

**"Fuck!! We are going to have to run for it now!! MOVE IT!!" shouted Spyro as he charged down the tunnel. **

**It went from stinky and wet, to hard-to-see and rough. They were now in the mines and they ran by dwarfs, elves, humans, and some apes. They all watched as they saw DK Mark, Spyro, Lethak, and the others run by them. **

**"Shit which way is it to the stairs?!" asked Lethak as the guards came closer. One prisoner pointed the direction. **

**"Thanks man, we will get you out soon enough!" said Spyro as he ran by and followed the way. They reached the end and indeed there was a staircase. Spyro looked back and noticed the guards running after them. **

**"Come on, hurry up and close the door!!" shouted Spyro. Nero got out in time before Lethak slammed the door shut and locked it. They heard the guards pounding at the door before the opened fire. **

**"FUCK!! GO UP!!" shouted Lethak as he dodged the bullets. **

**They climbed the stairs up with ease. At the top, Spyro noticed a couple of barrels that were filled with ammunition. **

**"Perfect." said Spyro as he grabbed a barrel and a fuse. **

**"What you thinking bro?" asked Lethak as he got up the stairs. **

**"Take a wild guess Lethak." said Spyro as he made a whole in the barrel and placed the fuse in it and lit it. He rolled it down the stairs and just as the guards saw it, it came crashing down at them and it blew up, blowing parts of the stairs away and body parts flying...and bullets too. **

**"Nice Spyro, let's go." said Lethak. The group had not noticed that they were in the Supply room. **

**"Damn man now how are we suppose to get out now?" asked Nero. **

**"Better yet, how are we suppose to defend ourselves when these guys have guns?!" shouted Sparx. DK Mark looked around and noticed a large box labeled 'Assault Rifles.' DK Mark went to it and kicked the lid open. **

**"Whoa!! These guns are wicked!!" said DK Mark as he pulled out a LR-300. **

**"Damn man what does Heldar use these days?" asked Nero. **

**"Here...everyone get a gun and a bunch of ammo. It's gonna be a Hell of a fight to get through." said DK Mark. Spyro got himself an AK-74 along with a Colt M1911, Lethak got himself a P90 and a MK23, Nick got a MP5 with a Berreta, Dante got a M14 with an Eagle, Siegfried got himself a MP7 and a Bull. While Sparx...he just couldn't carry a grenade which is sad. **

**"Guess I am going solo." said Sparx. **

**"Guess your right, but stay close to Spyro and don't get shot." said DK Mark as he loaded his gun up. **

**They managed to find the exit of the Supply room and they split up into two teams.**

**"Alright, Dante, Nick, Nero and Siegfried, you guys go downstairs and see if Cynder and Yulie are in the prison cells. If not go into the mines and free the prisoners. The rest of you guys follow me." said DK Mark. Spyro, Lethak and Sparx went with him to the upper floors, just in case Heldar has taken them. They scanned each floor one by one till the reached the floor where Cynder, Yulie and DL Mark would be. **

**"Hold up." said DK Mark and the group stopped. He looked and noticed that their were more guards on this floor. **

**"Guess they have them here, but it won't be easy getting past them, neither is it to go against them." said DK Mark. **

**"So what are we going to do? Shoot them or sneak past them?" asked Lethak. **

**"Fuck it, I'm shooting. These guys piss me off already." said DK Mark and he opened fire and killed already two guards. The rest of them took cover and opened fire as well.**

**Meanwhile back at the room, DL Mark woke up due to the sound of gunshots. **

**"Hey Cynder, wake up sis, time to get out of here." said DL Mark. Cynder woke up as well and she also heard the gunshots. Yulie woke up as well. **

**"Why are they shooting?" asked Yulie. **

**"That can only mean one thing." said DL Mark. **

**"MARK AND SPYRO!!" shouted both Cynder and Yulie. **

**"Pretty much, come on let's go." said DL Mark and he loaded up his M4 and M16. **

**"Stay close to me and pray to God you don't get shot." said DL Mark. He opened the door and looked. He did see Spyro, Lethak, Sparx and DK Mark, shooting at the guards. **

**"You two go down the hall and wait for me there. And stay hiden." said DL Mark. The girls nodded their heads and ran down the hall and soon DL Mark opened fire as well. The guys took cover as bullets whizzed by their heads and one by one the guards fell down dead. DK Mark took a peak and he was surprised to see DL Mark. **

**"Mark!! Dude I am glad to see you again!!" said DK Mark as he ran to his friend. **

**"Save you happiness for later, we got to get out of here." said DL Mark.**

**"MARK!! HELP US!!" shouted Cynder. **

**"Fuck not good!!" said DL Mark and he ran down the hall and the rest of them followed. **

**DL Mark ran as fast as he could but he was too late. Cynder and Yulie were being taken away by Heldar. Heldar turned back and looked at DL Mark. **

**"Your too slow Mark, I have them in my hands now and you won't get me this time." said Heldar. **

**"Oh really?" said Lethak as he walked up next to DL Mark and gave him his Amulet. **

**"Oh shit..." said Heldar and he ran as fast as he could. **

**"Thanks Lethak, good thing you brought this to me." said DL Mark as he put on his Amulet. He felt all of his powers return and he released a quick burst of a golden aura. He opened his eyes and they were back to Blue Dragon Eyes. **

**"Let's get him." spoke DL Mark and he jumped down the stairs and landed on the floor with a hard thud which left a crack. **

**The rest of them came down as well and ran after Heldar, but they were too late and Heldar had teleported him along with Yulie and Cynder to his ship. **

**"Fuck!! Great!! JUST FUCKING GREAT!! I am sick and tired of this cat and mouse trick!! I want Cynder back and I want her now!!" shouted Spyro in anger. **

**"Spyro relax, we obviously do know where his ship is so all we need to do is get on board as quick as possible." said DL Mark and he smashed a wall open with his fists. It fell down and it reviled the ship that Heldar was getting on. **

**"Come on you guys, we need to board that ship before it takes off." said DL Mark and he jumped down and landed on the ground with ease. The rest followed and ran along with DL Mark to the ship.**

A/N: Well DL Mark got his powers back (YAY!!) but the girls are taken away again. (AH FOR FUCK!!) What will happen next? Stay tuned!! R&R plz.


	106. The Leviathan

**Chapter 105-(The Leviathan) **

A/N: Adding something new to this...some of this chapter might be similar to '2 Fast 2 Furious' and 'Need for Speed Carbon' lol.

**As the group followed DL Mark, they had noticed that Siegfried, Dante, Nick and Nero have freed the prisoners and they were taking them back to their homes. **

**"Glad that they freed them, now all we need to do is board the ship." said DK Mark. **

**"You got it." said Spyro and they charged down the forest pathway and reached Heldar's Ship. **

**"_Prepare for Takeoff."_ spoke the intercom. **

**"Fuck man!! We won't make it!!" shouted Spyro in horror. DL Mark thought for a while before he spoke.**

**"I got an idea." said DL Mark and he ran into a building. **

**"Where the fuck is he going? And why did he tell us to stay here?!" shouted Spyro feeling more angry by the minute.**

**A deep, idling rumble came from the building. **

**"Now what the fuck is THAT?" asked Lethak. DK Mark listened and he heard the noise again. **

**"Sounds like an engine...more like a well-tuned one." he said. The garage doors were soon tore down and a slick black 1967 Shelby GT 500, came rolling down the road. It had a large engine which had half of it's engine sticking out and it rumbled beneath the hood. On the side it had a white Dragon Crest Logo. It also had two white stripes running down the middle of the car from the hood to the end. It had white chrome, 21' inch, Shelby rims along with a big ass styled spoiler. Its exhaust pipes were on the side and when the car revved a little, nitrous flames came out. **

**They all looked in shock as the window slid down and it was DL Mark. **

**"What? You never seen an American Classic before?" They all shook their heads no. **

**"****Figures. You guys coming in or what?" said DL Mark and opened the passenger door. **

**"I guess we are." said Spyro and he went into the back seat along with Lethak and Sparx. DK Mark sat in the co-driver seat and was stunned to see the interior of DL Mark's ride. Gages that showed speed, RPM, nitrous, fuel, turbo, hell nearly everything. **

**"Damn man where did you get this car?" asked DK Mark with much surprise. DL Mark looked at him with a smile. **

**"From my racing career." and he put on a pair of sunglasses. **

**"Buckle up...this is going to be one Hell of a Ride." said DL Mark and he floored the gas pedal.**

**The tires spun and the engine roared loudly and shook the entire car. They looked and saw the Leviathan, taking off. **

**"Here we go!!" shouted DL Mark over the loud engine and he put the car into first gear and lunged straight at a nearby mountain road. DK Mark was holding on for his dear life as well as Spyro, Lethak, and Sparx. DL Mark drove like a madman and he was already at 200 MPH in less then 10 seconds on 5th gear. DL Mark looked out the window and saw the Leviathan getting faster. **

**"Fuck, guess I am going to have to really push this car to the limit." said DL Mark and he pressed down on the pedal. DK Mark watched as the gages quickly went up and looked at the speed. 6th gear and he was going at 250 MPH. **

**"Mark, I don't think this car will make it to the ship!" shouted Spyro. DL Mark looked back at him in the rear view mirror and smiled. **

**"Oh you have no idea what this car can do." said DL Mark. **

**He took a left turn and got off the mountain road. They all looked at him as if he was lost. **

**"Dude!! The Leviathan is the other way!! Where are you going?!" shouted DK Mark. **

**"Relax man, if we are to get onto that ship, we are going to have to some 'Dukes of Hazard' shit." said DL Mark. **

**"Dukes of Hazard? You seriously don't mean that we are going to jump." said DK Mark with shock. **

**"Bingo that's correct." said DL Mark and he floored the gas pedal once more and the car roared down the path. DL Mark pressed a few buttons on his dash board and a navigation showed up. He looked at it for a while and then looked back on the road. **

**"What are you thinking NOW?" asked Spyro. **

**"The only way for me to get onto that ship is by hitting a ramp on the very end of this road." said DL Mark and he turned right and stopped the car. **

**"Why did you stop?" asked Sparx. **

**"If I was to go now, I would miss the ship and we all go flying down to our death in a fireball explosion." said DL Mark and revved his engine. The group was quite after that, till they heard DL Mark count down. **

"**5...4...3...2...1...0!" He floored the gas so hard and fast that the GT 500 made a wheelie for about a quarter mile before it went back down. He had reached 250 in a matter of seconds, but it was still not fast enough. DL Mark opened the small compartment box in the middle and pulled out a second gear stick, but it had numbers from 7-12. **

**"Are you for real?!" asked DK Mark in shock. **

**"I am not shitting you." said DL Mark and he floored it even more. The speed went up quickly and it soon reached 300. DL Mark switched it 8th and it went 350, 9th, 380, 10th, 420, 11th, 460, and 12th, 500 MPH. **

**DK Mark, Spyro, Lethak and Sparx were all pushed back into their seats as they felt the speed and G Force. Well Sparx was really pushed back onto the window instead of the seats. DK Mark looked once more at the road and saw the ramp, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. The car hit the ramp and roared through the air. Everyone on the Leviathan were watching. Watching as they saw a Black Shelby GT 500 soar through the air straight at them. Heldar was so shocked and stuttered. **

**"T-T-That's I-I-Impossible!!" said Heldar in complete shock and awe. The girls Cynder and Yulie were watching from their holding cell window and they were too in shock and awe. The car landed at such force that the suspension system shattered and the car was down grinding metal across the deck. It came to a stop and hit the wall. **

**"All of you fire!!" commanded Heldar. The guards and crew members opened fire upon the wrecked car. Cynder and Yulie gasped in horror as they watched their loved ones get shoot to death. **

**"No...they can't be dead!!" said Yulie with tears in her eyes. Cynder hugged her and Yulie cried onto her shoulder. She too began to cry as well.**

**The guards shoot the car up pretty badly. Heldar wanted to make sure that they are truly dead. **

**"Some of you check and see if they are dead." ordered Heldar. A few of the guards moved slowly to the shot up car. They heard a door handle open and they stopped. The door slowly opened and it revealed DL Mark with his Gatling Machine Gun. **

**"Asta Lavista, Baby." and he fired down all of them. The 50 Caliber bullets that were loaded up into the gun were spraying down among them and blood splattered all over the deck and went through everyone. The girls heard the shooting and they were happy to hear that they were still alive. **

**After 2 minutes and wasting about 10,000 rounds, DL Mark finally stopped. He let go of the gun and it fell to the floor and it was sizzling. He looked back at the others who were still alive. **

**"You got to admit, having bullet-proof metal and glass sure makes this car strong." said DL Mark and he kicked his door open. The others soon got out of the car. **

**"Damn man, remind me to never go on a ride with you ever again." said Spyro as he fell to the floor and was dizzy. Even Lethak, DK Mark and Sparx were dizzy. **

**"Yeah I totally agree with you on that one bro." said Lethak holding his head. **

**"Enough whinnying you guys, we came here for one reason and that is to get Cynder and Yulie back." said DL Mark as he opened the trunk of the car and pulled out guns. **

**"Great another gun rampage, at least this will be over soon." said Spyro as he got up and ready with his Galil. Spyro looked up on the bridge of the ship and saw Heldar looking down on him with a snarl. Heldar went back inside and looked at Gryphon and Mad Wolf. **

**"You two know what to do. Deal with them, I take the girls." said Heldar. They bowed to Heldar and left.**

**DL Mark kicked the metal door opened which lead to the inside of the ship. He looked and saw that hardly anyone was here. **

**"Damn where the fuck is everyone?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Uhhhh I guess you shot all of them with that Machine Gun." said Sparx. **

**"Oh right, but there still can be someone in here. You never know." said DL Mark and went down the hall. **

**"Man why does he always move ahead without even thinking? Does he even know where he's going?" asked Spyro. **

**"Relax Spyro, even I am starting to think twice as fast then before." said Lethak and went after DL Mark. Spyro went after his brother and so did DK Mark and Sparx.**

**After about nearly a few minutes of searching the lower deck they all met up. **

**"No one is in the holding cells." said Spyro. **

**"Great, that just leaves the upper half to check. We all split up and meet back at the bridge." said DL Mark. As he was about to go, Raging Gryphon and Mad Wolf. appeared. **

**"Oh shit it's those guys again!!" said DK Mark in shock. **

**"_Well hello there Mark, remember us?_" spoke Wolf. DK Mark recognized the voice. **

**"Will...you fucking tratiours son of a bitch." said DK Mark coldly as he he aimed at Wolf. **

**"_Yes Mark I figured that you might remember me. That time when your town was being destroyed. I was so happy that you watched everything that you loved be burned to the ground. Not only that I was even more happy when we all beat the living shit out of you and left you on the ground, in your own pool of blood." _snarled Will. DK Mark looked at him with anger in his eyes. Will transformed from his wolf form and he was in his normal form. **

**"So you are one of Heldar's experiments." said DK Mark. **

**"Experiment? No, more like an upgrade. After Heldar gave me some of his Dark Powers me, Richard, and the others were glad to be like this." DK Mark was even more pissed when he heard that his friend since childhood Richard, has betrayed him as well. **

"**You will pay for this Will." said DK Mark with anger as he got he loaded his gun and aimed at Will. **

**"Heh good luck." said Will and he quickly turned back into his Wolf form and attacked DK Mark. DK Mark was quick and he kicked Wolf (Will) in the ribs and Wolf winced. Raging Gryphon attacked him as well but DL Mark stopped him with a smoke grenade. **

**"Come on we don't have time to fight!" said DL Mark and he ran off. DK Mark ran as well and so did the others. They ran for more then a minute before they slammed straight into Cynder and Yulie.**

**As the group got up they were surprised to see each other again. **

**"MARK!!" shouted Yulie and she kissed her boyfriend. **

**"Yulie!! I am so glad that you are still alive!!" said DK Mark and he kissed her back. **

**"Spyro!! My sweet darling man!! You have come to rescue me once more!!" said Cynder and kissed Spyro passionately. Spyro kissed her back as well before Sparx spoke. **

**"Uhhh guys? Aren't we suppose to get off now that everyone is here?" **

**"Oh right, come on let's go back home." said Lethak. They looked at DL Mark and he had a smile on his face and he led them to the flight deck. **

"**How much farther?" asked Cynder. **

**"Not much, just a few more yards and we are out of here." said Spyro. DL Mark stopped and they stopped as well. In front of them stood Heldar along with Will and Gryphon. **

**"So...you managed to escape from my grasp you two. I am surprised." spoke Heldar and looked at Cynder and Yulie. **

**"Quick enough to get out of your crazed hands." snapped back Cynder and she got closer to Spyro. **

**"Fine then, the only choice for you all is Death. Wolf and Gryphon will deal with you all. " spoke Heldar. **

**"Oh no Heldar, you and I, are going mano a mano." spoke DL Mark and pointed his Fire Sword at him. **

**"Fine then. I never liked you as my experiment!!" shouted Heldar and lunged at DL Mark. DL Mark changed into his dragon form and the two of them clashed in with one another and they flew out through the celling. **

**"_Great it just leaves us with you idiots._" spoke Wolf. **

**"I wouldn't count on it Will." spoke DK Mark and pulled out his sword. **

**"I am not going to kill you the easy way. I am going to kill you, slowly and painfully." said DK Mark. **

**"Dude you crazy!" said Spyro. **

**"I don't care I have a score to settle with. You guys run and find a way to get out of here. I will take them my self." spoke DK Mark with much confidence. **

**"Mark no!! I miss you so much and yet you want to fight? We must all get off the ship now!!" protested Yulie.**

**"I know what I am doing, but please do this for me Yulie." said DK Mark. **

**"Let him be Yulie, if he wants to take them on by himself, let him do so." said Cynder. **

**"Ohhhh alright then." said Yulie and she gave DK Mark a kiss and they all left. Gryphon went around the other way and followed them while DK Mark and Will were left alone on the flight deck.**

**DK Mark charged at Will. Will surprisingly turned into a black dragon and DK Mark was struck by Will's tail. **

**"What?! How is that possible?!" spoke DK Mark in shock. **

**"Dark Powers my friend, Dark Powers." spoke Will with a evil smile. **

**"Fine then, you want to fight like a dragon then we both fight like a dragon!!" yelled DK Mark in anger and turned into his dragon form. The two of them charged at each other and locked jaws with one another. Each of them trying to bite one of the other. They broke free and attacked once more but this time with their horns. They locked in horns and try to out power one of the other. **

**_'Damn Will is so strong. He never was strong_.' thought DK Mark in surprise. They broke free and looked at each other. **

**"****I know what it is you are thinking Mark. How am I so strong. That is something for me to know and you to find out!!" roared Will and breathed Dark Flames at DK Mark. DK Mark dodged the flames and he breathed out Gold Flames. The two breaths met and created a large fireball in the middle. It got hot quickly and it exploded soon. They both dodged the smaller flames and they took to the skies.**

**As they were fighting, Spyro, Lethak, Cynder, Yulie, and Sparx were running away from Gryphon but he was fast and easily caught up with them. **

**"RAGE!! RAAAAAAAAAAGE!!" yelled Gryphon. **

**"Is that all that stupid bird can say?" asked Spyro. **

**"I guess so." replied Sparx. They were running fairly quickly now but Cynder was the one who was falling behind. Running with two kids in one is not a good idea. Cynder tried her best to keep up but she was too tired and she collapsed out of breath. **

**"CYNDER!!" shouted Spyro and looked back at his wife. Cynder looked back and saw Gryphon about to kill her with his razor sharp claws but Spyro was far away and wouldn't reach in time. Just as Gryphon was about to kill her, Cynder got up quickly and she bit down on Gryphon's neck. Gryphon began to screech as blood streamed down from his throat and spilled all over his feathers. A crack was heard and Gryphon's body fell down to the ground while his head was in Cynder's mouth. She bit down on the head hard and ate it. Cynder looked back at the body and she began to devour the rest. Spyro and the others looked at her in shock. **

**"Uhh Cynder, sweetheart, now is not the time for this." said Spyro nervously. **

**"I am not going anywhere till I have a full stomach. All this guy gave us was a some fucking vitamin shake. I have two more stomachs to feed and you're telling me to just forget about it? Hells No!!" shouted Cynder and she tore off another large chunk of Gryphon's body. Spyro looked back at the others with a look. **

**"I'll get them out of here, I'll be waiting for you bro." said Lethak and left with Yulie and Sparx. Spyro walked slowly and sat down next to his wife and watched her eat.**

**Back at the flight deck, DK Mark was in war with Will while DL Mark and Heldar were flying around and destroying most of the ship. Little did they know is that they had damaged it so much that the Leviathan began to slowly descend towards the ocean. DL Mark was being chased by Heldar and he tried to shake him off, but Heldar was tough and caught up with him. DL Mark decided to switch it around. He made a quick turn around the main tower of the ship and then went the other way. Heldar did not see him and they collided into one another and fell to the deck with a thud. DL Mark grabbed Heldar's head a bashed it into the pavement. He kept on doing that till Heldar stopped moving. He looked at DK Mark and noticed that he was struggling to gain the upper hand against Will. **

**_'Too easy_.' thought DL Mark and he flew at them. Will pinned DK Mark to the ground and held his head to the floor. **

**"Now you will die." said Will with an evil smile and raised his tail for the kill. DK Mark thought the end was near but he saw DL Mark grab Will's tail and send him flying to the tower. Will hit the wall hard and he couldn't move because of the pain. **

**DL Mark flew towards him and held Will by his throat. **

**"And to think...you were a Wolf, Will. Yet you are a dragon. I don't know how Heldar did it to you but it is about time someone put an end to your miserable life." said DL Mark. Will opened his eyes barley and looked at DL Mark. DL Mark looked back and saw something familiar about him. DL Mark's eyes widened and he realized who Will was. **

**"No...this can't be true!!" said DL Mark and he let go of Will. DK Mark went next to him and looked at him with a confused look. **

**"What's the matter Mark?" **

**"This cannot be the Will that you know, because I killed the Will that betrayed you." said DL Mark. **

**"You seriously did? Then who's this guy?" **

**"William...my son...my son that was taken away from me and Godith." said DL Mark and he fell to his knees and began to cry. **

**DK Mark stood next to him, dumbstruck. The Will he was just fighting...is really DL Mark's son? **

**"How can this be true?" asked DK Mark. **

**"It was back at my home. We had gotten a call that our son William was taken by some guy. No one really knew who this man was...and me and Godith searched everywhere for William...now that he is found..." spoke DL Mark. He suddenly turned into his Demon Form. **

**"_I know who took him..." _spoke Demon DL Mark and he looked at Heldar. **

**"****_HELDAR!!" _roared DL Mark in anger that shook the ship and made the skies go dark for a few seconds. Heldar looked and saw Demon DL Mark in his Dragon Form coming straight for him. Heldar quickly got up and ran inside in fear. DL Mark stormed after him with a thirst for blood. **

**Heldar ran up the tower but he was weak and had a hard time getting up the stairs but he got up all the way to the top. He saw the overview of the flight deck. Heldar locked the door shut and put some heavy stuffs in front of it hoping to slow DL Mark down. He looked and saw DK Mark about to pick Will up. **

**"Oh no you don't, he's mine!!" shouted Heldar and he shot at DK Mark with a remotely controlled gun. DK Mark rolled out of the way but he rolled straight into the cargo hold. Luckily he grabbed the ledge and pulled him self to the floor beneath him and ran off to find a way back up. Heldar heard Demon DL Mark's bellowing, angry, breath coming from behind the door. Heldar quickly typed a few commands in and a robot picked Will's body up and tossed him to the bottom of the ship. He then typed in a self-destruct code and set it for 5 minutes. He hit and the alarms blared just as soon as Demon DL Mark broke down the door. **

**Heldar turned around and had a wicked evil smile on him. **

**"Hehehe...too late Mark...your son is on the bottom of the ship and the ship will destroy in less then 5 minutes. You won't make it." smiled Heldar. Demon DL Mark looked at him with his red demonic eyes and grabbed him by the throat and smashed him through the control panels which send over 4,000 volts of electricity through Heldar's body. Although Heldar was an electric dragon, it still hurt him. The power died out and he was weak and his muscles ached in pain. Heldar looked and saw Demon DL Mark standing over him with a evil smile. **

**"What are you doing?" asked Heldar. Demon DL Mark took a knife from the table and looked at Heldar. **

**"_My experiment. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_" laughed wickedly Demon DL Mark and brought the knife closer to Heldar. **

**"No please don't!! PLEASE DON'T!! NO NO!! AGH!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Heldar in pain as Demon DL Mark dug the knife into his eyes and ripped them out. Blood gushed quickly but Heldar did not feel death. DL Mark was keeping him alive so that Heldar could suffer. DL Mark took the knife and cut out Heldar's tongue. He later on cut off Heldar's throat and ripped out the insides. DL Mark then cut off Heldar's arms. Lastly DL Mark cut down Heldar's chest and ripped open his insides, shredding them, and tearing them into pieces and all the blood and internal body parts were flung to the window. After a minute of 'experimenting' on Heldar, DL Mark was finished. Though covered in so much blood, he didn't care. He went down as quickly as possible and the others met up. **

"**Whoa...I do not want to know what yo did with Heldar." said Sparx when he saw DL Mark's bloody hands. **

**"What do you want us to do?" asked Lethak. **

**"_All of you leave the ship and fly back to the Temple. I will meet up with you guys soon."_ spoke DL Mark and went down the stairs. **

**"Where is he going?" asked Cynder with a belly full of Gryphon. DK Mark remembered why. **

**"To get his son William. He's all the way in the cargo hold and we don't have much time!!" said DK Mark. The alarm blared again. **

**"_3 Minutes till Self Destruct. All personals, evacuate immediately."_ spoke the alarm. **

**"Oh fuck this I am out of here. Cynder can you at least fly?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yes I can. Come one he wants us to go. We will ask questions later about William." spoke Cynder and they all flew off to a safe distance. Instead of flying all the way to the Temple, they rested on a hill side and watched and listened as the Leviathan began to tilt towards the ocean. **

**Back inside, DL Mark was rushing through, floor by floor, desperately trying to find a way inside the cargo hold. 2 minutes was all he had left and he knew he did not have enough time to get back up. He reached the Cargo Hold and busted the door down. The cargo hold was huge and most of the loose stuffs were flying already towards the front. He searched and searched and he finally found William. **

**"Will!! William wake up son...please wake up!!" spoke DL Mark with tears in his red demonic eyes. Will opened his eyes and looked at his father. **

**"D-D-Dad? Am I in New York City at all?" asked William. **

**"No my son, you have been captured and possessed by another evil spirit. I'm glad that I found you my boy." spoke DL Mark and he shed a white tear from his demonic red eyes. **

**"I'm happy to see you too Dad. Let's get out of here before it's too late." spoke William.**

**DL Mark picked his son up and held him in his arms. **

**"We'll make it, William, we will make it so your mother can see you again." said DL Mark. 1 minute was all they had left. They heard a deep explosion and it came from the engine room. The engines were already blowing up and the flash fire made it's way through the bottom floor. DL Mark quickly closed the door before the fire would seep in and burn them. **

**"Dad...try going out through the back part of the ship. You are going to have to fly through it in order to get out." said William. "Thanks for the info son. Now hold on to me closely." said DL Mark. He went to the front of the ship was filled with so much junk that the walls couldn't hold the weight anymore. 30 seconds. DL Mark launched dodged more oncoming cargo and derbies. 15 seconds. The time was now or be blown away. So DL Mark launched him self and flew straight to the end of the ship. 5...4...3...2...1...0. DL Mark flew through the steel wall and made it out just in time as the Leviathan blew up and created a large explosion which was clearly seen from the Temple. The rest of them and watched as they saw Demon DL Mark fly towards them with his son William in his arms. **

**DL Mark flew past them and they flew with him straight back to the Temple.**

A/N: Yea this shit was a long one...but at least I got this done and it's nice to know that DL Mark has found his lost son...and yet Heldar is dead and everyone is back...R&R plz.


	107. A Shocking Truth

**Chapter 106-(A Shocking Truth)**

A/N: Hey guys...sorry that I did not update for a while...i was busy playing Burnout Paradise for two straight days...god it so much fun. Anyways here is the next chapter...and a really unexpected twist(s)

**The group were flying more then an hour till they reached back to the Temple. The sun was rising so it was a good thing, since no one would want to see DL Mark in his Demon Form...again and be scared shitless. Demon DL Mark was still holding his lost son in his arms and looked back to see if everyone has arrived. They all did, and they were all tired and fell to the ground breathless, out of energy. **

**"Come on you guys. It's just a few steps and you'll all be back in your cozy beds." said DL Mark. **

**"Oh man I can imagine bed right now." said Sparx with his eyes half open. **

**"They're funny Dad." said William. **

**"I know that son, but right now your mother will be happy to see you again." spoke DL Mark as he turned back into his normal self. William smiled as DL Mark went straight to his room while everyone else went straight to bed.**

**He opened the door and they peaked in. Peter, Elanor, and Godith were still asleep. **

**"Be quite now, we don't want to wake your mother up. You know that she does not like to wake up in a rudely way." whispered DL Mark. **

**"Jeez, I know that Dad, I'm just glad to be back with all of you." spoke William with tears in his eyes. **

**"Don't cry my boy, you're safe now." said DL Mark and wiped the tear of William's face and carried William to the bed next to Godith. William snuggled next to Godith and fell asleep right away with a smile on his face. DL Mark laughed quietly and he laid down on the couch and slept as well.**

**A few hours later DL Mark woke up and looked at the bed. Godith was awake but William was still sleeping, in her arms. Godith was quietly humming a song and gently rocked her lost son in her arms. She looked up and saw her husband watching both of them with a smile. **

**"How did you find him?" asked Godith tearfully.**

**"He was on Heldar's ship and that was where I found him, but not the way I hoped for him to be. Seems like Will, the one that DK Mark knows about, is inside of our son William. His soul lurks in him. I just hope that nothing will happen to him." said DL Mark with worry. William opened his eyes and looked at his parents. **

**"Morning Mom and Dad." spoke William sleepily. **

**"Morning little one, how did you sleep?" asked Godith quietly. **

**"Great Mom, I just can't be any happier then seeing you again." said William with a tear and smile on his face. Godith hugged him tightly. **

**"I am also happy to see you my son." cried Godith. **

**The sun shined brightly through the window and soon Peter and Elanor came in and jumped on the bed. Happy to see their older brother as well. **

**"William!! It's great to see you bro!!" said Peter with happiness. **

**"Great to see you both of you. My how big you two are. Being gone for a while sure has made a difference." said William. **

**"Yes it did. Come on let's go eat. You need to gain some weight." said Elanor. **

**"Yeah I know that. Let's all go eat as a family." said William happily. They agreed and went to eat.**

**When they arrived they saw Spyro and Cynder, together with Masami and Wagner. The two of them were happy to see their mother again, along with Godith, happy to see her sister again as well. DK Mark was with Yulie and all of his friends. Lethak was with his son Takeshi, who was sitting next to Masami his girlfriend. Barroth, Morrogh, Grace, and Bellatrix came as well and they were happy to see William, Cynder, and Yulie. Ignitus came as well and was happy to see everyone. Sparx was there, just flying around and looking at the food. Leon and Luna came in a few minutes later and they were holding hands together. **

**"Aunt Luna...are you Leon's girlfriend?" asked DK Mark in surprise.**

**"Of course darling, Leon is such a handsome man." spoke Luna in a sexy voice and stroke Leon's chest with her hand. **

**"Hehehe, now now, Luna, we are here to eat, not make out." spoke Leon blushing like crazy. **

**"Leon...dude you should be happy since you are no longer...you know...gay." said Spyro. **

**"I know that Spyro. Even Sedro and Bahamut are happy. Speaking about them, they should be here soon." spoke Leon and sat down with _his_ girlfriend Luna. **

**"This day just keeps on getting better and better." said DL Mark with a smile. **

**"You have no idea darling." spoke Godith. Indeed a few minutes later, Sedro and Bahamut, the two Dragon King Brothers came and were happy to see everyone. DK Mark and Bahamut were happy to see each other as well. **

**"Mark, wow you have grown so much. Last time I saw you were just the size of my finger." said Bahamut happily. **

**"I know that Uncle, I am glad to see you still alive." said DK Mark with a smile. It looked like as if everyone was settling down till Falzar came with Raven and Lumina. They indeed were happy to see everyone again, but they were still sad over Elva's sudden death. Not only that but the loss of their next child. **

**"Falzar...don't you worry about Elva. She is gone of to a better place where she can watch all of us happily and peacefully." spoke DL Mark. Falzar looked at him and gave a him a smile. **

**"I guess your right Mark, but as you always say...the past is the past. The future is what you should be more worried about." said Falzar. **

**"That my friend...is true." said DL Mark.**

**After nearly three hours at the table everyone went to spent their day off with their loved ones. Spyro was surprised to see how big Masami and Wagner were since two days ago. Before he left them in Godith's care, Masami was 6 feet tall and Wagner was only 3. Today Masami is 8 feet tall and Wagner is 5. **

**"What did you do to them?" asked Spyro to Godith when he saw her. **

**"I told you that I would take care of them as if they were my children." said Godith with a smile and left. Spyro looked back at them and was happy that they were big. **

**It all seemed as if it was the best day of their lives, until a surprise visit by none other then...Ember.**

**Well...not everyone saw her at once but Spyro was the first one to notice her. **

**"Ember!! Wow it is so great to see you again!!" said Spyro and he hugged her. **

**"Hehe Spyro it is also great to see you again. How is everything?" asked Ember. Spyro told her everything since the last time they met since it was almost 9 years ago. **

**"Wow all of that sure made your life exciting. Did I forget to mention...that I am married and I have a son?" asked Ember. **

**"I know about your son, but I didn't expect for you to be married." said Spyro. Deep in his mind, he thought about Lethak. **

**_'If she is here to take Takeshi back with some other dragon, then it will be Hell on Earth between her and Lethak_.' thought Spyro. **

**"Spyro...are you awake?" asked Ember. Spyro re-focused. **

**"Yeah I am, I was just...thinking about something. Come on I would like for you to meet the others." said Spyro. **

**"Wait a second Spyro...I will go with you until my husband comes." said Ember. **

**"How long till he arrives?" **

**"In about a minute." **

**They waited a minute and Ember's husband arrived. Spyro was surprised to see who it was. He was a large red dragon with a dominate build body. His horns were long and sharp as well as his claws, spikes and tail. **

**"Spyro, I would like for you to meet my husband, Flame." spoke Ember. **

**"That sounds really nice." said Spyro. **

**"Thanks Spyro, glad to see you for the first time. It does sound nice our names. Flame and Ember. It really matches don't you think?" asked Flame. **

**"Sure it does. Couldn't be any better. Now that you are here, I would like both of you to meet with everyone else." said Spyro. **

**"Spyro I hate to break this to you but we are actually in a hurry. I came here because I heard that my son is here. His name is Takeshi and Flame is his father." spoke Ember. Spyro looked at with wide eyes. **

**_'WHAT?! Takeshi is THEIR SON?! This is not good for Lethak!_' thought Spyro. But he acted as if it was nothing. **

**"Yes I did see him, you don't mind if I get him for you?" asked Spyro. **

**"Please do and hurry up." said Flame. Spyro left and ran as fast as he could to the others. **

**_'Oh man what am I going to tell Lethak about this?! He might snap._' thought Spyro.**

**A minute later Spyro reached Lethak's room. He knocked on it hard and it soon opened. **

**"****What's the matter bro?" asked Lethak. **

**"Uhhhhhhh...this might sound like something you want to hear but I think you should know...your former love is here." spoke Spyro nervously. **

**"Ember? Ha!! Do you really think I believe that to be true?" asked Lethak. **

**"I am not joking bro. She is here and she is here with her actual husband, Flame, and they both claim that Takeshi is their son. THAT I don't find to be true." said Spyro. Lethak was quite for a while before he spoke. **

**"I'm glad you told me this Spyro. All I need to do is find Takeshi and- AH!! SHIT!! Takeshi is roaming around the Temple with Masami!! Ember is here and that bitch wants my kid!! We need to find him before it's too late!!" panicked Lethak and he rushed out the door. Spyro stumbled and he ran after his brother.**

**Spyro chased Lethak for a while but they were too late. Lethak stopped and saw Ember, Flame and Takeshi all together. **

**"Oh Hell's no." spoke Lethak in anger and he stormed to them in anger. **

**_'Oh fuck...I knew that I should've told DL Mark about this...my fear has come true. This is now going to be Hell._' thought Spyro and watched in disbelief as Lethak yelled at Ember and Flame. **

**"He is my son!! You know it Ember!! Even Takeshi knows it to be true!!" yelled Lethak. **

**"Now you listen to me you fucking traitorous son of a bitch!!" **

**"DON'T CALL MY MOTHER A BITCH!!" yelled Lethak and slashed Ember across her face. **

**"Mom!!" shouted Takeshi. Flame tackled Lethak to the ground and the two were fighting like bulls. They bite, scratched, slashed, bashed, burned, hell almost everything to each other till they were both stopped by DL Mark.**

"**He started all of this!!" shouted Ember as she covered her slashes. **

**"Don't give me this fucking bullshit Ember. I know exactly who started what, but mainly I don't give a fuck. All I want to know is why are you two fighting?!" shouted DL Mark. **

**"Ember...this_ bitch_, says that Flame is Takeshi's father. We all know that I am the father." said Lethak as he got up battered, bruised and burned. **

**"Really? IS he Ember?" asked DL Mark. **

**"He is definitely _NOT_ the father. I know the man who I fucked with and the man that I fucked with in the first place was Flame. That is how I know that Flame is Takeshi's father. " spoke Ember. **

**"Do I seem to care who you fucked first? No I don't. Reason why is you never know when one freaking sperm gets to you. It could be Flame. It could be Lethak." said DL Mark. The others soon came. Godith gave out a groan. **

**_'Not this shit again. This ain't no "Jerry Springer Show"_' thought Godith. **

**For the next 20 minutes, Lethak, Flame, and Ember argued about who is the real father, while Masami was kissing and hugging Takeshi. He was crying a lot after seeing his parents hit each other. **

**"Don't cry my love. We all know that Lethak is your true father." spoke Masami and kissed him once more. Takeshi kissed her back. **

**"Thanks sweetheart. I know you are right." said Takeshi. They looked back as Lethak and Ember were shouting at each other and DL Mark just stood there with his arms folded and he had a 'Oh my freaking God' look. **

**"Alright!! Can you all shut up?! Please?!" yelled DL Mark. Everyone was quiet. **

"**Now according to the Law, whoever was there at Takeshi's birth, is the legal father. Ember, was Flame there when you gave birth to Takeshi?" Ember stuttered for a few moments. **

**"N-N-N-N-No, Lethak was." spoke Ember quietly. **

**"Exactly. So tell your husband, to get the fuck out of my face." growled Lethak. **

**"But...according to the Law, the biological father can take his biological son back into his own custody whenever he feels like it. The only way to know this for sure, is a DNA test. So I am asking you four a favor. To give me your DNA, so I can run the test and see who the fucking hell is Takeshi's father and get the hell over with this." said DL Mark. **

**"Fine, we all know the answer." said Lethak and let DL Mark take a swab of DNA from his mouth. He did the same to Flame and Takeshi. **

**"Your turn Ember." **

**"Why do I need to give you my DNA when I am clearly Takeshi's mother!" spoke Ember. **

**"Does it really matter? You could just be lying right in front of my face, so therefore I need to be sure." said DL Mark. **

**"Fine." said Ember and let DL Mark take her DNA as well.**

"**Now...it will be a while till the test is done. So I am asking all four of you to get along with one another. Spyro, DK Mark, and Godith will make sure there is not another war battle between you guys." said DL Mark and he left to run the test. **

**"I'm telling you, the test will come back with me as the father." said Lethak. **

**"Don't count on it Lethak. DNA shows the truth. It will be me and there is nothing you can do about it." spoke Flame. **

**"Guys...please...do you two not realize what this is doing to Takeshi?" asked Ember. **

**"You're right Ember, sorry about that. Let's just wait and see." said Lethak.**

**After an hour went by DL Mark came back with the test result in his hand. **

**"So who is my real father?" asked Takeshi. **

**"Takeshi's biological and true father is...Flame."**

A/N: ZOMG!! That gotta hurt for Lethak!! R&R plz


	108. A Happy Agreement

**Chapter 107-(A Happy Agreement)**

**Lethak looked at DL Mark in shock. **

**"T-T-That can't be right!!" said Lethak. **

**"I said the same thing to myself. I ran this test more then 10 times just to be sure."said DL Mark. **

**"Lethak...I am so sorry." said Spyro and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. **

**"Get off of me!!" shouted Lethak in anger and sadness. He looked to the ground and tears rolled down his face and he suddenly ran outside the Temple. **

**"Lethak wait!!" shouted Ember and ran after him. **

**"There's something you don't see everyday." said Sparx. **

**"Oh believe me, back home, this happens a lot of times." said Godith.**

**Ember ran and found Lethak crying under a tree just outside the Temple. **

**"Lethak?" asked Ember. Lethak did not respond. He kept on crying. Ember got closer to him but carefully, thinking that it might be a trick so Lethak could just kill her easily. **

**"Lethak?" asked Ember again. This time Lethak turned his head and looked at her. **

**"What do you want from me?! How can you make my life any more miserable?!" shouted Lethak and buried his face in his hands. Ember got a little bit closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. **

**"Lethak...I-I-I am terrible sorry." **

**"SORRY?! You don't even know what I have been through!!" roared Lethak in anger. Ember felt fear strike her body. Her hands were shaking. **

**"C-Can you at least tell me?" asked Ember. **

**"Why should I tell you. I told you the last time what happened and you just laughed at me as if I was some sort of fucking joke." cried Lethak. **

**"That was 8 years ago Lethak. We were kids." said Ember with her eyes filling up. **

**"8 years ago. I'm surprised how you managed to actual have a kid after Flame fucked you and not get STD's or some freaking shit." spoke Lethak with hate. Ember did not want to fight back. So much pain has been already caused. Ember was felt so much guilt in her that she just wishes that she never came to the Temple. She too began to cry as well. **

**"You better leave Ember before I really lose my temper." spoke Lethak coldly. Ember without hesitation got up and ran back inside the Temple. **

**She ran past Flame and Takeshi and the others and went to a quiet place of the Temple. There she fell to the ground and wept bitterly. **

**_'This is all my fault...all my fault!!_' thought Ember with so much remorse for Lethak. She did not realize that Godith was standing by and she heard her. Godith had mixed feelings for Ember. She hates it when women just lie to men about the kids and suddenly take them away with their new Dad. Yet she feels sorry for her since Ember had realized what she had done. **

**"Ember, Ember...stop crying now deary. There is no need to cry. You have found out how Lethak feels now, and now you know." **

**"No I don't know!! He didn't tell me what happened to him since 8 years ago!!" sobbed Ember. Godith sat down next to her and hugged her. **

**"Perhaps you need to know it from someone else before you start jumping to conclusions." said Godith.**

**Ember listened to Godith as she explained everything that has happened to Lethak since the last time they had met. When Ember heard how Lethak witnessed his mother's death, she felt even more sorry. **

**"I-I-I-I can't believe that I didn't care for him before!! What kind of woman am I?!" asked Ember tearfully. **

**"Well to be honest...a total bitch, but now that you know, I want you Ember, to go back to him and work things out with him." said Godith. **

**"But how can I work things out with him when he is on the brink of losing his mind?!" asked Ember. **

**"If he does threaten you, tell him that he will never see Takeshi again. That should make him...a little bit less angry on killing you." said Godith. **

**"Ohhhh alright fine. I'll talk to him. I'll try and work out an arrangement with him." said Ember. She got up and left while Godith went to a window and watched as Ember and Lethak talked to one another.**

"**Why have you come back?!" asked Lethak angerly. **

**"To work things out with you Lethak. I take back all the things that I have said before. The offensive comments. I never meant to call your mother names, after what happened to her." spoke Ember quietly. **

**"Now you know what I have been through...now you know how I feel. So what kind of deal or agreement you want to tell me?" asked Lethak. **

**"I did not work out with Flame about this because I know that he would be extremely mean and after what I heard about your past, I don't think I would even want to put up with him." said Ember. **

**"Figures. Yet you mated with him when you were what 10? 11?" **

**"14 Lethak...14. I was born the same day as Spyro and Cynder." said Ember. **

**"Still, a teenager." said Lethak. **

**"Enough of this, please. I did not come here to talk to you about that. I came here to talk to you about Takeshi. I have thought about this idea that I say is fair for all of us. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, you can have Takeshi. On Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, I have Takeshi. Then on Sunday, we all have him. Think about it as a family day." said Ember. Lethak looked at her with a pleasant smile. **

**"I can gladly agree to that Ember, and I also take back the things I said to you as well." said Lethak. Ember gave a small smile. **

**"No need, Godith told me what I was, so about that bitch thing I don't find it offensive." said Ember. **

**"Hehe alright then, but we don't argue around Takeshi." said Lethak. **

**"Deal sweetheart." said Ember and she kissed him. Lethak returned the kiss back before they let go. **

"**Today is Monday, you can have Takeshi Lethak." said Ember. **

**"Thank you for listening to me and actually knowing how I feel Ember. This does mean a lot to me." said Lethak. **

**"It means a lot to me as well. I will see you tomorrow then. Let's just hope that Flame does actually agree with this." said Ember. **

**"He will in a way Ember. Now go and have a good day with Flame." said Lethak. **

**"You have a good day with Takeshi, Lethak. Bye." said Ember and she left. Godith watched the whole thing from the window she was observing and she had a smile on her face. **

**_'That is the kind of people that I love_.' thought Godith and she left to meet up with the others.**

A/N: I felt so bad for Lethak that I just had to do this chapter. At least everything is sorted out now and we don't have another war between 3 people. Anyways hope you all liked it and are happy about it. R&R.


	109. Lost Love

A/N: Hey guys i'm back. Reason y I was gone for so long was I played Burnout Paradise for my PS3 for quite a while and got trophies lol . Anyways a new chap is up and I will spend the next few hours of my life trying to update more of this story. R&R PLZ!!

**Chapter 108-(Lost Love)**

**It has been more then a month since Ember and Lethak had worked out a deal about Takeshi. Everyone was happy and life couldn't get any better. Godith, now standing over 23 feet tall and has a large belly, is only a week away before she gives birth to her sextuplets that she is carrying. Cynder is now 20 feet tall and also has a large belly of two, and she is expected to give birth in a week and a half, a few days after Godith. Over the next month, the two of them have been eating a lot and talking with Luna, Yulie, Ember, and other girls around the Temple. **

**Spyro and DL Mark were happy as always. Spyro has spend more time with his children Masami and Wagner. Not only that he also spend more time with Ash, his friend that he knew after Cynder was saved from the Dark Master. The two of them spent time on the kids and not only that, helping Ash find a girlfriend. There were many girls that Spyro would thought be good for Ash but Ash has his own ways and he told Spyro that it would be better off if Ash found a girl he would like alone. **

**DL Mark has been energetic for the past month. He trained both Lethak and DK Mark his ways. Lethak was a quick learner for a Dragon Lord and he was already doing well. DK Mark has trained so much that even DL Mark was surprised to see how strong he was. **

**"Excellent Mark, You almost have enough power as me. You are actually stronger then Godith. I am very impressed." said DL Mark with satisfaction. **

**"Hehe, you were right when we first met. It don't matter what you are called. King or Lord, we are both strong." said DK Mark with a smile. **

**"That my friend is true." said DL Mark. He turned and looked at Lethak. **

**"I must say Lethak, you just being a Dragon Lord for a month and seeing how powerful you have come, I am shocked actually. You handled all the challenges that I throw at you with ease as if they are nothing." said DL Mark. **

**"Cause they are nothing man. Me being trained by the Dark Side did make my life a little easier." smiled Lethak. **

**DL Mark smiled back and they went to find the girls so they could all go and eat. As they were walking down the hall, they met up with Spyro. **

**"Hey brother, how's day care going for ya?" asked Lethak. **

**"Lethak, I told you it ain't a day care. Doesn't every father spend some quality time with their kids?" asked Spyro. **

**"Hehe alright Spyro, you win. Which reminds me, did Masami and Takeshi find out about them being cousins yet?" asked Lethak. **

**"I don't think you have to worry about that Lethak." said DL Mark. **

**"Huh? Why?" **

**"When I tested their DNA, I just knew that Ember is not really Ignitus's biological daughter. She is actually Ignitus's adoptive daughter." said DL Mark. **

**"And you know all about this how?" asked DK Mark. **

**"I asked Ignitus and he told me everything. Kind of a tragedy how her parents died during the raid that took place almost 22 years ago." said DL Mark. **

**"Well that is sad, but a relief to us since I don't have a cousin anymore and both Takeshi and Masami are just simple boyfriends and girlfriends now. That's good to hear. I just can't imagine seeing cousins marrying each other." said Spyro with a shudder. **

**"Yeah me neither, just makes me sick." said Lethak.**

**They had found the others who were happily talking away with one another. The girls were all at the day care center, waiting for them to come out. Lethak looked and saw how his adoptive son Takeshi was having a great time with the others including Masami. He looked at them once more before he turned away and shed a tear. **

**"Hey bro what's wrong?" asked Spyro seeing his brother cry. **

**"Huh? Nothing Spyro. It just looks so nice seeing them together." sniffled Lethak. **

**"It is brother, but something tells me that something else is bothering you. Can you tell me?" asked Spyro. **

**"It's nothing Spyro really." said Lethak trying to hold back. **

**"Lethak...really tell me what's wrong. Also stop sniffling a lot before DL Mark sees you and then you will really have to tell us." said Spyro. It was a little too late and DL Mark noticed. **

**_'Great. Must he really know everything?_' wondered Spyro. **

**"Lethak...Spyro deserves to know about it." said DL Mark. Lethak looked at him with shock. **

**"About what?" **

**"The one you love the most. Your true love." said DL Mark. **

**"No it's n-n-not that you guys." said Lethak, looking down at the ground. He looked back at them and they looked at him with a 'you think we believe it' look. **

**"Ohhhh, just don't tell anyone about this, and no more invading other people's thought for you mister." said Lethak. **

**"Sorry, I just had to know. Won't do it again. I promise." said DL Mark.**

"**What DL Mark said is true, I have been thinking about a girl that I had loved before I met Ember. Even when I was pure evil we still saw each other. Her name was Valsa. She and I were deeply in love. Valsa was a ****dragon who always stood on her hind legs and whose whole body was elegant and slim. I remembered her with a sudden burst of what was unmistakably love. It was the ****dragon that I had given my full devotion and love to, the one with whom I had planned to spend my life with, the one that had made me whole.**

**"Every time I think about her, I remember her beautiful white scales and her personality. That is till I heard that she had left me. I found that to be not true and by God it wasn't. The Dark God, had taken her and held her captive unless I would join. If I didn't, he would kill her and then me. I had no other choice but to join with my sick, demented, young 'brother' of mine. I can't believe how he even is my brother. I'm glad I have you though Spyro, you make me happy and proud for who I am." said Lethak. **

**"Hehe, I always do brother. At least you told us how you became the way you were before." said Spyro. **

"**Yes Spyro, I know that, I just wish I could see her again. To have her in my arms, and take her to be my wife. I just wish she was still here with me." said Lethak and he shed another tear. **

**"You know Lethak, that a Dragon Lord can sense someone if they are still alive or not, just by simply focusing their minds on them?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Y-Y-You really can?" asked Lethak in surprise. **

**"Yes. If you feel her, she will feel you. That is how me and Godith do it all the time when we are far gone from one another." said DL Mark. **

**"Wow, I'll try and locate her." said Lethak and he closed his eyes and thought only about his love Valsa. The white female dragon that made me him so special. Lethak however had a hard time trying to do it. **

**"Lethak...you need to to focus on her hard. Think about her touch, smell, the way she moves. Think about all of that in your mind. Concentrate Lethak, you will find her, and she will come to you." said DL Mark. Lethak did just that and he felt her energy. She was in the Temple. Lethak opened his eyes and had a surprised look on his face.**

**"Well?" asked Spyro. **

**"She's here. In the Temple!! I need to find her!!" said Lethak as he was about to run out of the room. **

"**No need to go anywhere darling." spoke a familiar voice. Lethak stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned around. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. **

**"V-V-Valsa? Is that r-r-really you?!" asked Lethak in shock. **

**"Do you not remember an old face my love?" asked Valsa. **

**"It is you!! It really is you!!" shouted Lethak with joy and he ran to her and he hugged and kissed in such a passionate way that DL Mark and Spyro were shocked to see how the two of them were going at it. **

**"Uhhhhh guys? Can you two...get a room?" asked Spyro. Lethak looked at his brother while he was still kissing Valsa. **

**"Oh, sorry about that. It's just that we had not seen each other in over 5 years." said Lethak. **

**"Wow that sounds a long time." said Spyro. **

**"Oh yeah? I find it short for me. Try more then 64,000 years." said DL Mark. **

**"64,000?!" asked the three of them. **

**"Yeah and damn did it suck!! At least you two are back together and are eager for some...you know." smiled DL Mark nervously. **

**"You have no idea." said Valsa with a smile and he took Lethak's hand and took him to her room. Spyro just looked with an 0_0 face. **

**"Did I just see that?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yep. Looks like you're going to be an Uncle to Lethak's kid." said DL Mark and patted Spyro's back and went to his wife and got his three kids, Peter, William and Elanor.**

**Spyro re-focused and he went to his wife as well and got Peter and Masami. **

**"Hey, where's Lethak?" asked Takeshi. **

**"Uhhhh about that. Lethak's long lost girlfriend is back and they got back together and yeeeaaah. I think you can figure out what happens next." said Spyro. Takeshi looked at him with his mouth wide open. **

**"Are you for real?!" **

**"Does it sounds like my father is joking?" asked Masami. **

**"Uh-uh." said Takeshi and shook his head no. **

**"Come on my love, at least you spend the night with your parents instead of him and hearing them moan and laugh and the bed-" **

**"Masami?" **

**"Yes?" **

**"I can pretty much figure out by myself what the noises will be if I am to spend the night with them." said Takeshi. **

**"Just saying silly boy. See ya tomorrow, handsome." said Masami and she kissed him and left with her family while Takeshi went with his parents Flame and Ember.**

**Spyro returned to his room with his family. What a day it was. **

**"So what did you do today?" asked Cynder. **

**"Not much, I did take care of the kids like you told me to, and Lethak's girlfriend is back and boy are they in for a night." said Spyro. **

**"Ohhhh that sounds...romantic. At least they are back together. Tomorrow is the Dragon Council Meeting, we should go to sleep early today." said Cynder and she got into the bed with her large belly. Spyro went next to her and lied down next to Cynder. **

**"Can't you believe it Cynder? Just another week and half away and we will see our next two darling little angels." said Spyro and placed his hand on Cynder's belly. He felt some feet kicking and smiled. Cynder placed her hand on his. **

**"I can't wait as well Spyro. The only thing I am worried about is the future for our little ones." said Cynder. **

**"We don't need to worry about that Cynder. We have DL Mark, DK Mark, your sister Godith, Barroth, Morrogh, the list goes on. As long as we have them, there should be nothing to worry about." said Spyro and kissed his wife. **

**"You're right Spyro. I'm glad that you do care. Good night darling." and she kissed him and slept. Spyro kissed her back and slept as well.**

**------**

**Meanwhile at Demitri's Lair, Demitri was watching the Pool Of Visions. **

**"Nothing to worry about? HA! Wait till my father Malefor returns. Then we will see if there is nothing to worry about!!" shouted Demitri. The Pool changed and an image of Keldor, the fire guardian appeared. **

**"How is the mines going?" asked Demitri. **

**"It's going well, we just need more time. These idiots keep on being melted away from the lava." said Keldor with anger. **

**"I know that Keldor. As long as they do not know any suspicious things coming from your area, then you are safe." spoke Demitri. The Pool subsided and Demitri looked at the window and stared down at his army.**


	110. New Friend and Events

**Chapter 109-(New Friend and Events)**

A/N: After weeks of not updating not to mention PLAYING SPYRO DAWN OF THE DRAGON AND BEATING IT IN 14 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES, with the ending of the game being just what I expected, this story will go on, but a warning. From now on, this story will be heavily based from Dawn of The Dragon. SO yes their will be some spoilers, but seriously get the GAME!! Anywho, I am adding a few new characters and places to my story. Hope u don't godofmadness43, cuz this is for everyone.

**The next day at the Temple, DK Mark was the first one to be awake. He looked out the window and saw the sun just rising. It shined through the room and it warmed his cold face from the night. **

**_'Ahhh, nothing like a beautiful Friday morning.'_ thought DK Mark as he got up and ready for the day. He looked back at his bed and noticed how his girlfriend, Yulie was sleeping. DK Mark walked back and kissed her, and covered her more so she kept warm. He then silently walked out of the room and went to the Council room. **

**As DK Mark was walking a servant came by. **

**"Excuse me King Mark, but I happen to have a letter from one Zafir. He told me to bring this to you immediately and it is also urgent that you meet him." spoke the servant and gave DK Mark the letter and left. **

**_'Zafir? Why does that name sound familiar?'_ wandered DK Mark. He opened it anyways and read it. **

_**'I heard you were back in town, so I wanted to speak with you, meet me on the roof top of the Temple as soon as you can, I'll be waiting.**_

_**Eye. Have. You.'**_

**DK Mark read the letter again. He knew that ending was familiar but he wanted to meet this Zafir. But on the rooftop of the Temple? That was where DL Mark is during the night. Scoping, making sure no danger comes. DK Mark decided to go anyways and he went up the flight of stairs as quickly as he can. He opened the door that lead to the rooftop and he saw DL Mark standing with someone else. **

**"It's about time you came Mark." spoke DL Mark. He stepped aside and DK Mark saw a black man in a robe leaning against the wall. **

**"About time you showed up." spoke Zafir. DK Mark looked at Zafir for a while. **

**"Zafir...my goodness have you changed since the last time we met!" spoke DK Mark with happiness and hugged his friend. **

**"Yes the same with you, yet you are a Dragon King I am surprised, Mark." spoke Zafir.**

"**What brings you here?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Well I already told DL Mark this but I'll tell you it anyways. I came here to meet with you but not only that, I am holding a challenge at the Imperial City. I wish I could explain more, but since I am busy in trading things like food, jewelry and other stuff, I don't have much time. Meet me at my shop in Imperial City, and bring your friends and family as well." said Zafir and he disappeared. **

**"That's something..." said DK Mark in surprise. **

**"That's nothing to me, come on let's go tell the others about this and get ready to go to the Imperial City." spoke DL Mark and he jumped down from the roof. **

**A few hours later passed by and the others woke up as well. DK Mark asked for all of them to come to the Meeting Room and he told them all about Zafir and what they are going to do. **

**"Wow Zafir is still alive. I can't believe it that he is since I thought he died in the attack of your village 7 years ago." spoke Sedro, DK Mark's father. **

**"Yeah I know that Dad, but I am eager to actually go to the Imperial City right now!!" said DK Mark with much excitement. **

**"So what are we waiting for? Let's go pack our things and see what Zafir has in store for us." said Sparx. **

**An hour later went by and they all left and went straight towards the Imperial City. It took a while not to mention that Godith and Cynder were just days away from giving birth, it took the a while but they made before Nightfall. DK Mark told the others to wait while he went off to find Zafir's shop. It was easy finding his store since it was smack in the middle of the town square. He knocked on the door and he heard Zafir. **

**"Come in." DK Mark opened the door and came in. **

**"Wow that was quick on how you got here. Where are the others?" asked Zafir. **

**"I told them to wait, if you not busy at all I can take you to them." said DK Mark. **

**"Sure I love too. Come on let's roll." said Zafir and he followed DK Mark.**

**A few minutes passed by and DK Mark led Zafir to the group and he showed all of them to him. Zafir was glad to meet Spyro and Cynder, as well as Godith, Sedro, Leon, and Bahamut. He was glad to see them all. **

**"Wow so many people, I didn't expect you to bring this many folks." said Zafir.**

**"Hehehe, well I am King am I not?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Haha good one. Come all of you, follow me, I will lead you to where you will be staying for the night." spoke Zafir. **

**"Do you trust him?" asked Godith to DL Mark. **

**"I do Godith, don't worry about it ok darling. What you should be more worried about is giving birth to our new ones." said DL Mark and rubbed Godith's belly and held her hand in the other. **

**"I know, but like every mother, we need to be sure." said Godith.**

**They soon reached to where they were going to stay for the night. There were 3 buildings, each for Spyro's Family, DL Mark's Family, and DK Mark's Family. **

**"Here you are, I hope you guys have a nice stay at the Imperial City." said Zafir. **

**"Hold up a second, didn't you say that you had something to tell us?" asked Spyro. **

**"Oh yes that is correct. Tomorrow, is the Council Meeting of Salvation. Everyone Lord, King, Queen will be there. So be there, it is at that large building that you see over there." said Zafir as he pointed and showed them the large building. **

**"Alright, we got the picture, what time we should be there?" asked Godith. **

**"6 in the morning, all of you." said Zafir. **

**"WHAT?!" asked Cynder in shock. **

**"I know it's stupid but it beats having a crowd that won't let you move for 4 hours." said Zafir. **

**"Touche." said Sparx. **

**Zafir left and they all went to sleep, all but DL Mark as usual. Godith noticed that her husband wasn't sleeping and he was standing on the balcony, looking and listening to the quiet sound of the Imperial City sleeping. **

**"Mark? Honey what's wrong?" asked Godith. **

**"I have the strangest feeling that something is not right." **

**"It will never be right since Demitri is around and trying to kill us." said Godith. **

**"No something else is not right. I sense some other evil. It's here but I can't find it. It keeps on slipping away." said DL Mark. **

**"It's William Mark, Will's soul is still in him. He needs to be helped but as of now let him rest." said Godith and wrapped her arms around DL Mark's chest. She felt his 3 hearts beating at a steady pace. **

**"I guess you're right. You need to be in bed, with that cargo that you holding, it will be hard for you to keep up." said DL Mark. Godith laughed a little. **

**"And so do you Mark. You need to sometimes let go of your feelings and relax for once. Get some rest, you haven't slept in 4 days." said Godith. DL Mark, always being a good man smiled and went to bed with her and they slept peacefully.**

**Back at Demitri's Lair, Demitri watched from his Pool of Visions. **

**"Fools, Mad Wolf or Will's soul lurks in your son's body. As you pathetic idiots sleep, William is slowly being turned back into Will or Mad Wolf. But you won't see him, since he is in William." smiled Demitri evilily and watched as William squirmed in his sleep and heard small grunts of pain from him. A few seconds later, William stopped moving. He opened his eyes and they were black and red. **

**"Good Mad Wolf, you overcame the pathetic child's body and you are back at my command. Do not speak, I have to tell you this quikcly. Since they are going to meet tomorrow, I want t you to go with them and listen to what they say. Afterwards, report back to me, Understood?" asked Demitri. Mad Wolf nodded his head and closed his eyes and went back to sleep. The Pool of Vision changed and Demitri looked at it with much pleasure. **

**"Yes this is just who I need..." said Demitri. What Demitri was looking at was a man with one angel wing and demon wing with bloody red eyes and a dark aura around him, who was tied to the wall in chains. **

**"..._RAZGRIZ._"**

A/N: UH OH, NOT GOOD!! What will happen next? Will Demitri find a way to release Razgriz, the demon inside DK Mark? Will Mad Wolf's cover stay hidden under the Eyes of DL Mark and Godith. Stay tuned for the next chapter of A New Darkness!! R&R plz


	111. Malefor's Evil Trick

**Chapter 110-(Malefor's Evil Trick)**

**Deep down, into the bottomless fiery pits of Hell, Malefor, The first Purple dragon, The Dark Master himself, was watching from his Pool of Visions. He watched how his son Demitri was doing, and he was happy about him. **

**_'My son is doing well and soon I will be back and he and I will destroy the world for good!!_' thought Malefor. But then his happy thoughts went angry and berserk. Malefor has not forgotten about DL Mark, Godith, Spyro and Cynder. The four of them was the reason why his plan for destruction failed the first time, when he took control over Falzar's body. The Vision changed and he saw first Spyro and Cynder sleeping peacefully. **

**_'Fools!! I may be down here in Hell, but my powers still lurk on Earth! This will do nicely_.' thought Malefor and he raised his hands toward the pool and focused on the vision of Spyro and Cynder.**

**Back on Earth, in the Imperial City, Spyro started to move a little in his sleep. He was dreaming, about how Cynder gave birth to his newborn children, but it was what happened afterwards that made him feel fear. Spyro watched in horror as he saw Cynder turn evil and slayed all of their kids. His heart crumbled as his wife's blood thirsty red eyes focused on him. She jumped at him with her razor sharp claws and dug them into Spyro's chest. Spyro roared in pain as he felt Cynder grab his heart and ripped it out of him. Spyro fell to the ground in tears with blood gushing from his chest. Dark Cynder looked at him with no mercy and squeezed his heart. Spyro felt the pain, the immense, unimaginable pain that came from her. Tears rolled down from his eyes and blood came pouring out of his mouth. **

**"Cynder...please...stop." asked Spyro quietly. He heard a crazed, distorted laugh come from behind Cynder. Spyro widened his eyes in horror and saw Malefor stand before Cynder. **

**"Thank you my love, I will take it from here Cynder darling." said Malefor. Dark Cynder turned her attention towards Malefor. **

**"Ok then my love." said Dark Cynder and the two of them kissed each other in such a sick way that Spyro couldn't stand looking at them. Dark Cynder gave Malefor his heart and Malefor looked at Spyro. **

**"It's such a shame to see how you Spyro, will die and so will the others. But do thank me that I will take care of your from now on." said Malefor and he laughed evilly. He raised his tail and just before he stabbed through it, Spyro woke up from his nightmare.**

**Spyro was breathing hard, sweating, shaken, and frightened. He grabbed his chest and felt his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He turned and looked to his pregnant wife Cynder, she was sleeping peacefully as well, but Spyro knew that she was in a nightmare as well. Spyro woke her up so she didn't have to go through with it. **

**"Spyro? Thank God you woke my up. I was having a horrifying...terrible nightmare." cried Cynder as tears build up in her eyes. **

**"I know Cynder, even I had a nightmare. How are you feeling?" asked Spyro. **

**"I'm scared Spyro. I know that this dreams didn't just happen naturally, Malefor send it to us. I don't want these nightmares to happen!!" cried Cynder and held Spyro's body tightly to her. **

**"I know Cynder, I don't want it to happen too, but right now we have other things to worry about." said Spyro with tears rolling down his face and landing on top of Cynder's head. **

**Spyro checked the time and it was 5:45 A.M. The Council Meeting of Salvation was going to begin in 15 minutes. **

**"Cynder come on we have to go to the meeting. It might help us forget about the nightmare we just experienced." said Spyro. **

**"Ok Spyro." said Cynder and she slowly got out of the bed, with her body shaking in fear. Spyro got out as well and got ready. **

**_'Malefor...you will not intimidate us with your evil powers, we will find a way to stop your son from succeeding and he will join with you in Hell!!_' thought Spyro with anger. He held Cynder's terrified arm and walked with her slowly out of the room and towards the large building.**

**Back in Hell, Malefor only smiled with such evil. **

**_'I heard your message Spyro, but I don't think that is even possible. It will be you that will be in Hell for eternity!!_' thought Malefor with evil anger. **

**"You will see soon enough Spyro." spoke Malefor.**

A/N: Malefor is trying to scare Spyro and Cynder from getting to Demitri by using his evil tricks on them, but will that be enough to stop the courage and love that they share with the others? Find out next on Spyro: A New Darkness. R&R plz


	112. The Council Meeting of Salvation

**Chapter 111-(The Council Meeting of Salvation)**

A/N: Here's the next chap. Adding some new characters....hope u like it.

**Spyro and Cynder slowly but surely made their way to the Council building. Although they woke up from a nightmare that Malefor send them, they forgot all about it as if it was nothing. They met up with DL Mark, DK Mark, Godith, Bahamut, Leon, and Sedro. **

**"Glad to see you guys could make it here in time, we were beginning to think that you were going to oversleep." said Leon. **

**"Well we did not, and where is Luna? Isn't she with you?" asked Spyro. Leon smiled. **

**"Well to be honest, she is actually my mother." **

**"What?!! She's your mother? But that day with you two being together..." **

**"She was drunk." responded Leon. **

**"Phew...that does make some more sense now, at least your parents are back, my father Falzar should join with us any minute now along with my brother Lethak." said Spyro. They waited for a while and Falzar and Lethak had arrived with Ignitus. **

**"Hey guys, glad to see that you could make it." said Spyro happily. **

**"It was not big deal, I woke up at 5 after the wonderful night that I had with Valsa, and boy was it fun." blushed Lethak.**

**"Nice bro, now I will be an Uncle and you will be a real dad now." said Spyro. **

**"I know that Spyro can't wait. 3 months a little me will come out." smiled Lethak. **

**"That is three months Lethak, right now we must attend this meeting and talk about our global problems." said Falzar. **

**"And that is?" asked Lethak. **

**"Who else? Demitri. How to stop that little runt from bringing his father back." said Falzar and walked in. The rest soon followed with one another.**

**As the group walked in, William (or Will since William got possessed overnight by the Soul of Mad Wolf) came by and ran to his father, DL Mark. **

**"William what are you doing here? You should be back in bed."said DL Mark. **

**"But Dad, you promised me that you will take me with you to the meeting." pleaded William. **

**"Oh alright then, but please be quiet, and try and not embarrass your entire family in front of everyone." said DL Mark. **

**"I won't Dad, I'll keep quiet." said William. **

**_'But will learn some valuable information for Lord Demitri!!!'_ thought Mad Wolf. William walked hand in hand with his mother and father.**

**They soon arrived and took their seats. Spyro and DK Mark were surprised to see how many people arrived. **

**"Wow look at all of them!!" spoke DK Mark in surprise. they saw a large, circular table, surrounded by many chairs; about 20 or more. Each table had a King of a country with a symbol to represent each king. The Kings sat in chairs around the circle, and each chair beside them had their son next to them. The Kings turned their heads and saw the group enter.**

**"What meaning is this?" a king asked, he had red and gold robes with a cape, had a long dark orange beard and a bald spot on his head, the insignia on his chair was a lion. And spoke in a heavy English accent.**

**"Calm down Robert, perhaps there is a reason why my general has these people with them" another king said calmly, he had dark, brownish skin, wore a turban and had some Persian battle armor worn; he spoke in a deep, Arabic accent, the insignia on his chair was a crescent moon. Another Arabic man stood and noticed who they were. **

**"Hey I know just who they are. It is The Dragon Lord Mark with his Wife Godith, and Sedro the Dragon King with his Son Mark the Dragon King. Not to mention Bahamut and his son Leon as well!" spoke Rasha.**

**They all looked at the group in shock. **

**"Both Dragon Lord and King are here? At the same time?!!! UNDERNEATH THE SAME ROOF?!!!" shouted Robert. **

**"Yes Robert, we are." said DL Mark with a smile. They then looked at Spyro, Cynder, Falzar, and Lethak. **

**"And _them_?" Robert asked pointing to Spyro and the others. **

**"Friends of ours" Sedro told. **

**"Very well, please take a seat" Sallahadin insisted as they sat. **

**"Thank you, but who are the other kings?" Mark asked Robert. **

**"Ah yes, I forgot. I am King Robert, ruler of England. My son Richard is to be next in line." Robert explained motioning to the teen next to him. He had orange hair similar to his father, and a white and gold robe with a cape. He carried a long, steel sword on his hip**

**"I am Sallahadin, leader of the Saracens, and it appears you've met my son Rasha" he said. The group looked at him surprised. **

**"Are you saying Rasha is your son?" they asked. **

**"Yes, he didn't tell you?" Sallahadin asked. **

**"No he didn't" Mark said. **

**"Well then, allow me to introduce the other kings." He said. He motioned a hand to the king next to him.**

"**This is Barca, leader of the Scottish and his son Winston" Sallahadin explained. The two both had kilts on **

**"They where kilts?" Mark muttered to his father. "Yes, though the reason for them I have no idea." Sedro replied. Barca had a bagpipe next to him; he wore a sleeveless shirt and had a short orange beard. Winston had a small mustache and a two-handed sword on his back, he was muscular. The symbols on their chairs had a Scottish pattern on it.**

"**This is The Samurai of the land, we don't know his name; ruler of Japan, and his son Jack." They saw a man with dark hair; he had a black and blue striped robe, he had a katana on his hip. His son wore a white robe and a straw hat, he had black hair with most of it tied in a small knot; he also had a katana on the side of his chair. The symbol on the chair was a circle with a diagonal square in it, on the lines of the square there where cross marks on it.**

"**Is that everyone?" asked Falzar. **

**"No Aira the Dragon Ambassador has not arrived yet. We can't start this meeting without her." spoke The Samurai. **

**"Ohhhhh for the love of God......why must Aira always take forever?" asked DL Mark with his hand covering his face. **

**"What's wrong with this Arar?" asked Spyro. **

**"She likes to make an entrance always. Not to mention....what happens EVERY TIME I am here in the Imperial City." said DL Mark. **

**"Oh what does happen?" asked Cynder. **

**"You seriously don't want to know." spoke Godith with little anger. **

**"What, something bad?" asked DK Mark. **

**"DON'T ASK." spoke Godith with a serious voice. **

**"Seriously guys don't ask, we have enough trouble with her already." said DL Mark. So they didn't bother asking and waited for a few minutes till Aira, the Dragon Ambassador arrived. **

**Aira was a dragon who had gold scales with nicely done horns, wings, tail and claws. Other then that, she wore a fancy dress. She was a dragon but the weird thing about her.....is she is the size of a human being, and she has.....tits. (She's a girl what the fuck do u expect?) DK Mark shocked by how she looked asked his father. **

**"Dad, is she really a dragon or am I just seeing things?" asked DK Mark. **

**"No that is how she is. She learned how to turn _full_ half-dragon. That is when you are a dragon but your body is closely resembled to a human being. But biologically speaking, she is a dragon." said Sedro. **

**"Ok that makes much more sense." said DK Mark. Aira the Dragon Ambassador, walked to the table and greeted them all. **

**"Welcome all of you to the Council Meeting of Salvation. I take it that you must be Sedro's kin." spoke Aira. **

**"Yes I am and these are Spyro, Cynder, Leon and Falzar. Spyro's family." said DK Mark and greeted them to her. **

**"Oh wow, the legendary dragon that saved us all from Malefor, and Cynder, how nice of you to be with us." spoke Aira with a smile. **

**"Please take a seat, with you being pregnant I want you to be ready for the day your little angels arrive." spoke Aira in a happy voice. **

**Aira turned around and went towards DL Mark. Godith's face turned angry and she growled at Aira. **

**"What's your problem?" asked Aira. **

**"You don't honestly expect me to forget what you had done to my husband over the past few years." spoke Godith with a angered voice. **

**"Godith relax please, she already knows what will happen if she does again, and if she does, it is the last chance for her to keep her Diplomatic Immunity, and still be a Dragon Ambassador." spoke DL Mark calmly. She looked at him with her dark eyes. **

**"_Still si chiili ti enel nebeur_" (Still I don't trust her.) spoke Godith and took her seat. Aira just shook her head and sighed and left to her seat, and the meeting began.**

**After talking for more then an hour about the economy, relationship with one another, and their lives, they finally got down to business about Demitri. **

**"So does anyone have any information about Demitri or his fellow guardians?" asked Aira. **

**"Well, we do know that there are four guardians and three of them are already dead, so that only leaves us with one more to go, and that is the Fire Guardian Keldor." spoke Ignitus. **

**"Keldor? I thought he was dead." spoke Falzar. **

**"Well apparently he ain't and he's out there somewhere in this world excavating fire crystals as we speak." said Bahamut. **

**"Ok so we know what he is doing but where could he be?" asked Richard. **

**"Well first off, where can you find fire crystals?" asked Spyro. **

**"Good thinking, the only place to get fire crystals are volcanoes." spoke Barca with a thick Scottish accent. **

**"Yes and are their any volcanoes nearby?" asked The Samurai. **

**"Yes Mount. Boyzitbig." said Cynder. **

**"Well then, since that is the only place to get fire crystals as of now and it is clearly nearby the Land of Exile, let's get going to that place, save the moles, stop the mines, finish off Keldor and then Demitri and his other assistances and we hit home for the rest of our lives." blurted out William. They all looked at him with much surprise. DL Mark gave him a face but he smiled. **

**"He's right. The young kin of Lord Mark is right. We must attack as quickly as we can before it is too late. But due to the time of the year, traveling to Boyzitbig will not be easy. You will have to wait for a few weeks before you can go to Boyzitbig, due to the constant eruption from the volcano." said Aira. **

**"Perfect, this meeting has been adjourned." spoke DL Mark and got up and left, as well as the others. **

**Zafir was watching from the shadows and he came to meet up with them. **

**"Heard what was going on in there, and the time it takes, so this is what I came here to tell you guys." spoke Zafir. **

**"What is it?" asked Spyro. **

**"I know that DL Mark really loves this, so I was wondering if any of you guys are willing to race?" asked Zafir. **

**"I'M IN!!!!" yelled DL Mark with much excitement. They all looked at him like WTF? **

**"Oh sorry, I just get hyped up whenever there is a race." said DL Mark feeling a little bit calm. **

**"That sounds nice, where will it take place?" asked Spyro. **

**"It will take place at our Colosseum, with racers from around the world. This ain't no chariot race, this is true street racing." said Zafir. DL Mark looked at him with his widen dragon eyes with a smile. **

**"Uhhhh dude you scaring me." said Zafir. **

**"Like I said, I'm hyped." spoke DL Mark with the jitters. **

**"Ooooooookay, it will start tomorrow, so be their with your rides." said Zafir and he disappeared. **

"**Wow real street racing. Can't wait to drive man." spoke DK Mark with confidence. **

**"Oh please, you will all be pulverized by me." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Last time I checked, your ride got wrecked on Heldor's ship." said DK Mark. **

**"You seriously don't expect me to have just ONE car right?" asked DL Mark. **

**"You have more?!!!" asked DK Mark in shock. **

**"Dude I got a fucking car lot in my garage. Over 200 cars. The rarest and best. All tuned by me specifically for each racing event." said DL Mark. **

**"Sooooooo can you spare us a ride?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yeah I can, I was going to test them out but I want to see how you guys drive. I swear this will be fun to watch." said DL Mark and he teleported to his garage. **

**"Does this always happen back at New York?" asked Cynder. **

**"Please....he roams around the streets of Manhattan with that thing. If you see it, you better get the hell out of the way." said Godith. The group then all decided to talk more about the races at dinner. So they all agreed and went to the dining room to eat. **

**While they were all walking, William (Mad Wolf) hid behind a corner and he casted a small portal on the wall and Demitri appeared. **

**"Well?" asked Demitri. **

**"They found out where Keldor is, but they won't move for a few weeks due to the condition on getting there." spoke Will. **

**"Good. That is what I expected. Keldor made the Volcano overflow so he could get the last remaining crystals that I need to restore my father back to life." said Demitri. **

**"Not only that, but during the few weeks they will be racing." said Will. **

**"Racing?!! Perfect!!! That is the best time for you to strike but you need a new body. You can't enter in like.....THAT." said Demitri and looked at Will's body. **

**"I know that my liege, therefore I am leaving this body and coming back to your lair so I can get a new one." spoke Will. His body glowed and the Spirit of Mad Wolf arose out from William's body. William fell to the ground and was asleep and Mad Wolf went through the portal and closed it up. **

**Some steps were heard and Godith found her son on the floor sleeping. **

**"Ohhhh....how cute. The meeting must've tired him out." said Godith and she picked up her son and carried him with her to the dining room. **

**Deep down in Hell, Malefor was laughing a lot. **

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! !!!! Oh my son Demitri never ceases to surprise me. This just keeps on getting better and better. I just hope they don't know who his mother is." spoke Malefor. He re-focused himself and sat down and made plans for Demitri to carry out.**

A/N: Quite a long one, but it was worth it. But who really IS Demitri's Mother? Godofmadness43 noes it but don't tell plz.....u spoiler. Find out soon on New Darkness. R&R plz.


	113. The Need For Speed

**Chapter 112-(The Need for Speed)**

A/N: again not the game u morons.....that game is freaking old btw, like wat 13 years? Cheap graphics but at least it was fun. Anyways another chap and hope u all like it.

**The next day arrived and it was the day the racing would begin. Cynder and Godith have checked themselves into the hospital since they are just a few days away and just to be sure, no one needs to give birth on the raceway. Spyro, DK Mark, Dante, Nero, Sigfried, Barroth, and Morrogh for the races. **

**"Since when do you guys race?" asked Spyro. **

**"Since the idea of racing came out." replied Barroth in a joking way. They went to the garage by the Colosseum, in which case DL Mark was busy as Hell tunning up the rides that he knows is best for everyone. They went in and found him underneath a Nissan Skyline and it looked as if he was upgrading the transmission system. **

**"Hey man how's everything going?" asked Morrogh and tapped the hood of the car. DL Mark rolled out covered in smudge and oil drip. **

**"Everything is going well you guys, I already got your rides ready so the keys are on the table over there, and they have your names on it. Now Barroth and Morrogh have one already so the others will take what I got them in store." said DL Mark and went back underneath. **

**"Oh one more thing, since Godith will not be able to drive in this event, her car is up for grabs, I am not sure if any of you guys want to take it out for a spin." said DL Mark while being underneath the car.**

**Spyro, DK Mark, Dante, Nero, and Siegfried went to the table like DL Mark told them and they saw the set of keys on it. Spyro picked his up and got himself the Audi De Le Mans R8. Dante and Nero got a White Shelby GT 500. Same thing as DL Mark's black GT but it's white instead. **

**"Wicked." said the two of them and they checked out the 22' chrome rims. Sigfried and DK Mark both got themselves a Nissan Skyline, and it was the one that DL Mark was just tuning. **

**"Wait we driving in teams?" asked Seig.**

**"Well that is really up to you guys. You can ride solo if you want, or not. Your choice." said DL Mark as he rolled out from underneath and cleaned himself up. **

**"Teams." said Seig. **

**"Then get in already." said DL Mark. Barroth and Morrogh soon came and asked DL Mark. **

**"Our cars are not here, you know that right?" asked Morrogh. **

**"I know, but didn't you guys ever wanted to drive the Lambo for once in your life?"asked DL Mark. **

**"SWEET!!" said the both of them and ran straight to the Black Lamborghini Murcerlago. **

**The seats got packed fairly quick. Everyone from around the world was here. Even Demitri himself. **

**"Wow....for once I see what life can be good for." said Demitri as he took a sip from his goblet. **

**"Do you think the new disguise that Mad Wolf has will help him?" asked the Dark God next to him. **

**"It will, and they won't see it coming." said Demitri and took another sip. **

**Back on the track fields, everyone was rolling out their cars. Spyro was in his Audi R8. The nice Red and Silver paint job really makes it look fast, and it physically is fast. Barroth and Morrogh were rolling in with the Black Lamborghini, with the crew logo that they are used to back home. Dragon Crest. Two heads on either side of the vinyl and it was chrome white. The same thing for DK Mark and Seig with their Skyline which not only that has a flame vinyl surrounding the bottom. Dante and Nero had the same exact thing as DL Mark does but instead of Black and White, it was White and Black. Completely reversed. Zafir came and noticed the rides. **

**"Damn man, where did you get the money for all of this shit?" asked Zafir in surprise. **

**"Street racing, where else?" smiled DL Mark. **

**"Right, anyways, word on the street is that these guys are mostly wana-bes. So it will be easy, but the fight dirty. So no rules. Win anyway necessary. Also there is a Rider In Black out there and word is that he is with Demitri." said Zafir.**

"**Demitri is here? Great all I need is a ramp and fly my car straight into him." spoke DL Mark sarcastically. **

**"Is that all?" asked Spyro, eager to start up the car. **

**"That's all and Cynder and Godith are watching from the hospital. I gave them free TV so it will be good for them to see. The track today is simple. It just a classic oval ring. NASCAR Track. 10 laps, nothing but speed." said Zafir. **

**"Great see ya in the winning circle." said DL Mark and closed his door. Zafir left and went to sit in the crowd. **

**As the guys started up their engine, in the crowd were their loyal fans. Ash, Bellatrix, Grace, Peter, Elanor, Wagner, Masami, Taskehi, Leon, Bahamut, Falzar, Raven, Lumina, William, Luna, Aira, and all the others as well as the Kings they met the other days. The garage doors open and crew members rolled out the cars out onto the track. **

**"GO DAD!!!!" yelled Grace, Bellatrix, Peter and Elanor, cheering for their father. Demitri up in the sky box, looked down at the track field and watched as his ride with his mysterious black rider was in it. It was a pitch black Corvette Z06 and it had a skeleton run across the entire car as its vinyl. **

**"That got to be Demitri's guy." said DK Mark. The Corvette lined up next to DK Mark's Car and it's window slid down. DK Mark was surprised to see who it was. **

**"No.....it can't be!!!" **

**"Hello there, brother." spoke Revan.**

A/N: OOOOOOOOO U DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!!!!!! AND U THOUGHT IT WAS MAD WOLF/WILL!!!!

"**So.....you are Demitri's Black Rider. In that thing....what kind of vinyl is that? Embarrassing bro." said DK Mark and shook his head in disappointment. **

**"There is an old saying that is always true. Never judge something by how it looks. That is a pretty good ride you got there, can't wait to wreck it with you in it." spoke Revan with much confidence. **

**"You wish!!" spoke DK Mark with anger. **

"**Where's Will?" asked Dark God. **

**"Will is still getting his body back. Besides, Will is not as experienced as Revan, and he sure as hell will be less embarrassing to see." said Demitri.**

**The announcer spoke on the microphone. **

**"Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Loyal Fans. Royal Family Members. Welcome To The Annual Imperial City Racing Tournament!!!" The crowd cheered loudly for it and clapped as well. **

**"So Without Further Ado, Drivers....Start....Your.....ENGINES!!!!" One by one the drives started up their cars. They were kind of quiet due to the loud cheering. **

**"That just tells me how weak their car is." said DL Mark listening to the engines. Spyro started his ride up and it made a nice and loud exotic start up. The crowd got a little quiet and cheered for more. DK Mark started his up as well and it made a cool tuner sound. The crowd was going wild for the sound of the engines. Revan fired up his engines which was loud and it made the crowd go quiet. He revved it a lot and the Vette shook a little, and its muscular V8 engine made the other cars seem nothing. DK Mark had second thoughts about it. **

**_'Damn that car has enough power and speed as me. Not to mention it has a greater advantage of reaching maximum speed due to its slick body_.' thought DL Mark. But instead he smiled. **

**"A Worthy challenge to me." **

**Dante fired up his GT 500 and tried his best to rev it, but he hardly did it right and it sounded wrong. (EMBARRISING!!!) Barroth started up the Black Lambo V12 1025 Hp engine and boy did it rumble. It actual blew some dust out like it was nothing from behind. The crowd was starting up again. It was all down to DL Mark and he is Black 1967 GT 500. He closed his eyes and waited for the right moment for the crowd to quiet down. When it was quiet enough, he started his car up and damn man did that thing rumble. He turned it on so quick and revved it so loudly that people covered their ears. He did a Wheelie Donut Burnout and Nitrous Flames shot out from the side. The Crowd went really crazy for him and DL Mark smiled at the others. **

**"Ahhhhhh. I love the Smell Of Nitrous Oxide in the Morning." The others with sweat already running from their faces focused themselves on the road.**

**They all waited for the light to lower down and with their engines idling and ready to roll, it was anything goes out there. DL Mark was adjusting his car. **

**"Hmmm what am I missing? Oh right. This thing." said DL Mark and placed a CD into the Cd Player and turned to volume up to the Max. It played some techno-remix of Hard Drivers, and it had a count down. So they followed it, and the crowds held their breaths.**

_**1, 2, 3 GO!!!**_

**Everyone shifted into first gear and they smoked the starting line. DL Mark shot out first with his GT 500 followed up by Barroth and Morrogh, DK Mark, Spyro, Dante, a few others and then last place Revan. DK Mark looked back in his review mirror. **

**"Come on man, a muscle car and you in the back? What a joke." said DK Mark and he pressed more on the gas and moved up a place. **

**"Hey Man!! I'm new to this!!" shouted Spyro. **

**"So am I. Try to keep up!!" shouted DK Mark and he floored it even more. Meanwhile in the back, Revan was taking out the other racers with his Vette. He made them crash into walls, flip themselves over, and some of them burst into flames. **

**"Hmph, for a guy like him in racing, if you fight dirty, I fight dirty." said DL Mark. **

**8 Laps passed by and the order was DL Mark, Barroth, DK Mark, Spyro, Dante, and Revan. Revan was closing in fast on Dante and Nero. They did their best to prevent him from passing, but Revan hit them in the rear and they went fishtailing into the grassy area and flipped over more then 4 times. **

**"DAMN!!! It cost me over $400,000 for that car!!! At least they are safe." said DL Mark as he went around and completed another lap. **

**Revan moved forward to Spyro. **

**"Oh no not Spyro!!" worried Cynder back at the hospital room. DL Mark was far out ahead when he notice that Spyro was next. **

**"Oh Hells no" He turned his car around and drove the other way around. The guys saw him coming and they got out of the way in time. Spyro tried his best to block Revan, but Revan was faster and he caught Spyro's car in grind against the wall. Revan furiously grindded Spyro's car to the wall, and it damaged the engine along with the suspension System. Spyro noticed DL Mark coming straight at them so he made one final attempt to get out of the way and he did. Revan didn't realize till he saw the bright headlights of DL Mark's GT 500 coming right at him. **

**"OH SHIT!!!" said Revan in shock and he ditched the car just before DL Mark drove his car straight into his Vette. He smashed the front in and ripped the roof straight off and flattened the car. He turned around and sped quickly enough to catch up and win the race.**

**The crowd cheered for DL Mark's win and courage to help Spyro out. 2nd place was Morrogh and Barroth, 3rd DK Mark and Siegfried, 4th was Spyro and last was Revan. **

**"Hey man, you ok?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Yeah, thanks for the save, I would've been done for. At least Revan got what he deserved." said Spyro. **

**"Hahaha yeah you right. Come on let's go check on Cynder and Godith." said DL Mark.**

**At the Sky Box, Demitri threw his goblet to the wall with much anger. **

**"Revan!!!! I told you to not fail me...yet you did!!!!" shouted Demitri. **

**"I am sorry my master. It's just that DL Mark is highly skilled." said Revan. **

**"Well don't try to do what he does, sabotage his ride. It should be even more embarrassing to see then what just happened." spoke Demitri with a calm voice. **

**"Yes my lord, it will be done." spoke Revan and left. Demitri looked back at the field and saw the crowd leaving as well as the racers. **

**_'You're lucky Spyro, but next time I will take care of you myself._' thought Demitri and left as well.**


	114. The Young Ones

**Chapter 113-(The Young Ones)**

A/N: I think it's about time that Godith gives birth already to her kids, it has been over 3 months, but hell, let's see who these little guys will be.

**DL Mark and Spyro walked back to the hospital to see how Godith and Cynder were doing. There was quite a crowd outside the room where Godith and Cynder were. **

**"Uhhhh is there something going on that I think we should know?" asked Spyro. They group of dragons looked at them. **

**"Yes, Lord Mark, your wife is about to give birth." spoke one of the dragons. **

**"AHHHH!!! AND I MISSING IT!!!!" shouted DL Mark and charged into the room so fast that he blew the crowd away....literally blew them away....along with some equipments. Spyro standing in shock and awe looked at the blast. **

**"Damn.....he sure got some wind in him." said Spyro and calmly walked into the room as well. **

**What Spyro saw was DL Mark holding Godith's hand while Godith was sweating like hell and taking deep breaths. Doctors were watching as Godith was slowly giving birth to the first newborn. **

**"Deep breaths hon, and push." spoke DL Mark softly. Godith pushed and yelled in pain and took another deep breath. **

**"One more should do it Mom." spoke Grace. Godith squeezed DL Mark's hand so hard that a few of his bones cracked. **

**"EEEEE!!! MMMMMMM!!!!! Not so hard!!!" talked DL Mark trying to hold back the pain. **

**"What am I suppose to do?!!!!" yelled Godith and pushed and gave birth to the first one. It cried like any baby would and they all looked at whether it is a boy or girl. **

**"Well Grace? Boy or Girl?" asked Godith. **

**"It's a boy Mom." spoke Grace and handed him to DL Mark. **

**"Well Godith, what should we name, out of the three boy names that we picked?" asked DL Mark. The young dragon had yellow scales on him.**

**"I'm thinking of naming him Ancalagon." spoke Godith quietly with sweat dripping from her face. **

**"I agree honey, keep going only 5 more left." spoke DL Mark and handed Ancalagon to the doctors so they would see if he was healthy.**

**Godith again pushed hard, but with less pain. She did it quick and easily that it came out on the first push, which was quite long. **

**"Damn Godith, since when do you give birth in one push?" asked Spyro in shock. **

**"This ain't my first time doing it you silly." spoke Godith gasping for breath. Cynder got out of her bed and walked slowly to Godith. Cynder watched as DL Mark held their next child which was a girl this time. She had a bluish ice scale color so they decided to name her Scylla. Cynder got closer and held her sister's hand. **

**"Don't stop now sis, only 4 more left." **

**For the next half hour, Godith gave birth to a male fire dragon and named him Chrysophylax. Then a female black dragon and named her Eingana. After that she give birth to a male ice and fire dragon and his name matched perfectly, Icefyre. **

**"Wow look at them, they are all so cute!!!" spoke Luna with such awe. **

**"That was only 5 darling, just one more left. I wonder what element will it be." spoke Bahamut to his wife. **

"**Godith....just one more left. I know you can do it honey." spoke DL Mark and kissed her. **

**"Come on Sis, this last one will be swiftly done like the others have been." said Cynder and wiped off the sweat from Godith. Godith nodded and smiled and she took a deep breath once more and pushed. She tried hard but this one was not going to be easy to do. Godith took another deep breath and she pushed again. She grabbed the metal bars on the side of her bed and squeezed it with immense strength that she literally crushed them. She gave out a roaring pain before she laid back down on the bed. **

**"I.....I......I can't........the pain.......is unbearable." gasped Godith. **

**"Godith come on, our little girl is almost out. One more big one should do it." said DL Mark. Everyone was so focused on Godith and had their breaths held. Godith took a really deep breath and she pushed out once more. She pushed hard and yelled loudly. She made the people cover her ears and she made the electricity glow and soon they bursted. She let out a high pitched scream and finally the last one was out. **

**Godith laid back on the bed, with her large belly gone and a bed full of sweat and electricity out, the emergency power was back on. DL Mark went to his daughter Grace and looked at the baby. **

**"I.....I don't believe it." spoke DL Mark with shock. Godith tried to get up but she was completely out of strength. **

**"What is it Mark? Is there something wrong?" asked Godith. DL Mark walked to her with their newborn daughter in his arms. **

**"No Godith....it's just that.....we have our very first purple dragon and it is a girl." spoke DL Mark with so much pride and joy in his face. Everyone was shocked to hear about it. The very first purple female dragon was born. **

**Godith was dumbstruck, hearing how she just gave birth to the first purple female dragon was quite a shock. **

**"I can't believe it as well deary. I know just what to name her. She will be named Galadrial." spoke Godith and held her sleeping newborn daughter Galadrial in her arms. **

A/N: Wow......the first female purple dragon......that's......something you don't see everyday. R&R plz.


	115. Sabotage

**Chapter 114-(Sabotage) **

**It was the next day and Godith had checked herself out of the hospital. Cynder was still there bu Godith was still with her, making sure she felt good and safe. Godith had spend so much time with her 6 newborn children. At first it was quite hard since they wouldn't stop crying, but it got easier. Chrysophylax, Icefyre, Eingana, Scylla, Ancalagon, were always quite. It was Galadrial that was always crying. She always cried for food, and she did get fed. "**

**This young one is different from our other children." said DL Mark holding Galadrial in her arms. "Yes darling I know that. Something tells me that she is more powerful then the others. I sense her power level to be greater then mine. That is quite interesting." said Godith and she got more baby food ready for Galadrial. "Can't you just breast feed her?" asked DL Mark. "I can but she's is growing pretty fast. She already has teeth Mark, look for yourself." said Godith and she opened Galadrial's mouth open. Tiny baby dragon teeth were already growing. "And your point is?" asked DL Mark. "Now look at the other 5, they don't even have teeth yet." said Godith and indeed she was right. "Wow.....that's something. But you still need to give her your milk Godith. You know that I want all of our children to be strong and healthy." said DL Mark. "I know that sweetheart, I can breast feed the others but not her. She won't even try to. I only breast feed her twice and that was yesterday." spoke Godith. "I understand darling, do what you have to do with our children. I got to go back to tracks and finish off the others quickly, so I can spend time with these little angles of ours." spoke DL Mark with a smile. Godith kissed him and hugged him. "You go do that Mark, I'll be watching from the TV and waiting for you with our newborns." said Godith. **

**DL Mark teleported himself back to the track field where he met the others. "Hey man, how are the new ones doing?" asked DK Mark. "They're doing alright, just Galadrial sure is a fast grower. She already has baby teeth and dragons don't get them till they are a month old." said DL Mark. "Wow that's kind of weird. I wonder why my son Wagner didn't grow up so fast as Galadrial." wondered Spyro. "Maybe because you are not as superior as DL Mark." said Lethak. "That could be why, but right now we got to finish this race and hope I don't have to come barreling down the road again at 250 miles per hour the other way around just to save your asses." said DL Mark. "I heard that we got some new competitors, and that the track got switched up." said Barroth. "Zafir told you that?" asked Siegfried. "Yeah pretty much. He should be here in a few seconds. Speak of the devil....here he comes now." said Morrogh. **

**They turned and saw Zafir appear. "Hey man, how's things going?" asked DK Mark. "Well I got some news for you. I re-arranged the track so it will be more challenging this time. Also we got some new guys in town but these racers come in with some rides that I hardly see these days, and Revan is back again so be careful around him." said Zafir. "I'll take care of him. My brother, and I will deal with him." said DK Mark. "Alright then that's settled, oh and two more things. This race will be now an elimination race. Last place loses the race is out of the tournament. Also this is what makes this race really deadly.....Mounted Weapons." said Zafir. "Are you for real?!!" asked Spyro in shock. "Those it look like I'm shitting you?" asked Zafir. "Dude....my wife is gonna give birth soon and you tell me that I might get killed out there?!!!" shouted Spyro. "Relax Spy, I got you covered." said DL Mark and he went back to the garage. "He got me covered? What's the fuck is he up to these days?" asked Nero. **

**They heard some adjustments going in the garage. They go in and saw DL Mark mounting Mini-guns, rocket launchers, mine deployers, cannons, etc. all over their cars. Then he put some heavy ass armor on the cars. "What? You said Mounted Weapons." smiled DL Mark and put 2,000 rounds in the mounted Mini Gun. "So basically, anyone wins right?" asked Spyro. "Pretty much Spyro, but I don't expect you guys to shoot each other. Just shoot the other guys and it will be just you folks that's left to see.....I hope." said Zafir and vanished once more. "Ok he seriously got to stop doing that, cuz it is starting to freak me out." said Dante. **

**A few hours went by and the second round was about to go under way. While the guys were checking out the other's ride, Revan had managed to get to DL Mark's car, and planted three packs of C-4 on his car. One in the front, rear, and bottom of the car. 'This will surely make it the most explosive embarrassment ever.' thought Revan and went back to his car. **

**The race was about to start, and basically everyone had mounted weapons. DL Mark was the most heavily armed with light armor. Spyro had the smartest weapons so he won't die and never see his kids and heavy armor. DK Mark got the heaviest armor out of all so he could take down Revan and his Vette. Everyone else was just ok and they went out to the track and noticed how different it was.**

"**Zafir was not kidding, he did change it up." said Dante. The track was changed a lot. It had turns, obstacles, walls, sharp corners, jump, and long straight so you could shoot and plant mines. "Yeah, just avoid the mines and missiles and you'll be save." said DL Mark revving his car. The others got ready as well. DK Mark looked to his right and saw his evil brother's car mounted with dark weapons. "This time I will not lose brother. I will make sure of it." said Revan with evil. "Hah, you and will be going against this. Leave the others out. This is just between you and me." said DK Mark and pointed to Revan. "Fine, right after I do what my master has ordered for me to do." said Revan. "What?" asked DK Mark in confusion. He was left behind in a cloud of dust and realized that the race started. DK Mark hit the gas and he chased after his brother.**

**DL Mark was roaring down the track with his Black 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500. He didn't even need to waste a bullet to get to the front of the pack. That 850 HP V8 engine sure is worth it. He watched the race from his rear view mirror and saw how the others were doing. He noticed that Dante and Nero weren't in the race since their ride got totaled in the last race by Revan. It didn't matter. It was good that they did lose otherwise they would've been killed already. Barroth and Morrogh were struggling to get to 2nd place. There were about 4 cars in front of them and it they kept dropping grenades and mines to stop them, but Barroth was a skilled driver and dodged them. He picked up a grenade, handed it to Morrogh and he threw it into the car next to them which blew up into a fireball and crashed into the wall. The crowd gasped in shock and one racer was already eliminated. **

**Spyro was doing pretty good thanks to DL Mark's smart weapons and he took out at least 3 cars. He shot one with his auto-bot torrent, another with a missile, and the third one just by jamming a sword into the car's wheel and made it flip end over, before it stopped in a metal wreck and got blown up by Revan's missile. Spyro was happy how he was doing. "Man this is so much fun!!" shouted Spyro. The turns came up and this was the hard part. It was filled with obstacles, sudden walls, not to mention some hidden power ups that could help you or kill you. Spyro looked in his rear view mirror and noticed another racer having a missile lock on him. Spyro deployed a mine and the car behind him got blown up. "Too easy." said Spyro with a smile and drifted around a turn and another.**

**DK Mark was zipping through the turns since he got a tuner car and he took out 4 cars just by making them crash into the walls. "Man this is fun. Guess playing Burnout sure has paid off for me." said DK Mark with smile. Siegfried his co-driver, threw a matololiv cocktail at another racer. It bursted into flames on the window and the driver crashed into a barrel full of explosives, thus ending his life. DK Mark had his eyes settled on Revan, and he quickly came up with a plan to get him. But as soon as he got to him, Revan hit the nitrous and sped up all the way to DL Mark. 'Lucky move bro, you got lucky.' thought DK Mark and cut through the corners.**

**Up front, DL Mark's car was just drifting like hell around the corners, since it was hard to do sharp corners with a muscle car. DL Mark just drifted all the time till he got back at the straight and hit the nos to get him back up to speed. He passed the line and only 3 laps were left. He dodged the planted mines easily and was close to the turning section when he noticed Revan pull up next to him. Revan had an evil smile on him and DL Mark pulled out his Eagle. Revan raised his detonator and laughed evilly. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! Your days are over!!!" shouted Revan. DL Mark realized what it was. Before he could do anything, Revan fishtailed him and DL Mark's car flipped over. The crowd gasped in shock as DL Mark's car barrel rolled and flipped over and over on the track before it came to a stop. Revan looked back and pressed the detonator and DL Mark's car blew up.**

**The crowd was silent after they saw DL Mark's blow up. Godith was shocked and horrified to see what just happened. Barroth, Morrogh, Spyro, DK Mark, Cynder, Leon, Bahamut, and the others couldn't believed what they had seen. "No.....NO!!!!!!!!!! MARK!!!!!!!!" yelled Spyro and pulled over. The other guys did as well and looked at the burning wreckage. "Quick!!! Put the fire out!!!" shouted DK Mark. Barroth and Spyro used their ice breaths and put out the fire. "NOS!!!!" shouted Morrogh and everyone got away and the car blew up in blue flames once more. They tried again but the nos flames wouldn't go out. Revan turned his car around and locked himself dead on to the others. "You will all die now. HHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" laughed Revan and sped down the track. He pressed some buttons and spears appeared on the front of side of his car. The guys turned around and noticed Revan about to kill them. "WATCH OUT!!!!" yelled Yulie. "OH SHIT!!!!" shouted DK Mark and closed his eyes thinking that he might die.**

**A sudden loud crash was heard and Revan's car was split in two. The guys opened their eyes and saw the arrows fly away from them. They looked at the burning wreck of DL Mark's car, and out arose DL Mark with his body covered in flames and his hair was orange-red. His eyes were flamed and he held two larger versions of his fire sword. "What?!!! But how?!!!" asked Spyro in shock. "I don't die from explosions. Now to finish off Revan." said DL Mark and turned his attention to Revan's car. He saw Revan get out of his car and stumbled to the ground. "You......you ......you should be dead!!!!" yelled Revan as he tried to get up but was too weak. "That was a very dirty trick and yet it makes you a cheater. Planting a bomb before the race even started. How noob can you be?" asked DL Mark and launched himself with blazing speeds at Revan. Revan vanished in thick black smoke and the race was ordered to a stop.**

**Everyone returned to the garage and checked on DL Mark. His body was still surrounded in flames, and he felt warm to the touch. "Lord Mark!! How did you manage to get out of that?"asked Sedro in surprise. "I don't die that way. There are few ways that I could die, and there are many ways that I cannot die. Being blown up was one of them." spoke DL Mark calmly. Godith ran in with much worry and she hugged her husband. "Oh Mark!! Thank God you're alive!!" spoke Godith with worry. DL Mark wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Don't worry about it, killing me is near impossible remember?" asked DL Mark. "I know just seeing you being blown up with your car made me worry." said Godith and kissed him. The two of them kissed before Zafir came in. "Well how is everything after what just happened?" asked Spyro. "After what just happened was foul play, therefore the tournament is no longer continued. Sorry if you wanted to still race you guys." said Zafir with sorrow. "Are you kidding? After what just happened I want to kill Revan with my bare hands!!!!" shouted DL Mark and the flames got bigger around him. "Settle down Mark, you'll get him soon enough." said Godith. DL Mark relaxed a bit and flames went down a bit. "You're right Godith. Let's go check on Cynder. She should be giving birth now." said DL Mark and teleported them all to the hospital.**

**Meanwhile just outside of the Imperial City, Demitri has lost his mind. "How can you be such an IDIOT?!!!! YOU FAILED ME NOT ONCE BUT TWICE!!!! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW?!!!!" roared Demitri with a dark aura surrounding him. "I know that my lord, but please give me one more chance!!" begged Revan. "I will let you live. You will better for something else. I however will take things over from here. I will take out the ones that I want dead with ease. Then you will see how it is done!!!" shouted Demetri and slashed Revan across his face. Revan held his face and felt blood running down from his cheek and had tears in his eyes. "WIPE THOSE TEARS YOU FUCKING PUSSY!!! YOU WILL UNDERGO SOME SERIOUS TRAINING WITH THE DARK GOD!!!!" roared Demitri and opened a portal behind Revan and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Revan fell to his knees and clutched his stomach as he felt blood rushing up to his mouth. Demitri then tail whipped him across the face and into the portal. Demitri closed it and looked back at the Imperial City. "Spyro......you are MINE!!!" growled Demitri and went straight towards the city.**

A/N: Man this is surely getting intense. What will happen to Spyro when Demitri gets his hands on him?!!! Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z!!!!!!......uh I mean ......New Darkness. (dam it.)


	116. Challenge

**Chapter 115-(Challenge)**

**Once again there was a crowd at the room where Cynder was staying at. She was about to give birth and Spyro was actually for once be able to see his wife give birth. "Spyro....I'm glad that you can be here to see me give birth to our twins." smiled Cynder. Spyro held her hand and smiled back. "I know Cynder, I'm glad as well. Now....take deep breaths, and slowly push hard." said Spyro. Cynder began to sweat and felt contractions in her. She took a deep breath and she pushed. Cynder yelled in pain but no as loud as she did before. "Keep pushing sis, it's almost out." said Godith and held a towel by Cynder's leg. Cynder gave out one more push and the baby came out and cried. "Awwww how cute." said Godith as she wrapped the infant in the towel. "It's a girl Cynder....and she looks just like you." said Spyro and smiled with joy. "Finally.....that is what I just wanted. One more left and this one is definitely purple." said Cynder and she pushed hard and constipated. "It's almost out honey, it's almost out. I see his head." said Spyro. Cynder gave one more push and relaxed once more and laid down on the bed. With sweat dripping down from her head at a fast rate, and her heart beat slowly coming back down to a normal beat. Godith wrapped the other infant in another towel. "It's a boy...just like you said Spyro." smiled Godith and handed them their newborn twins. "Well, we agreed on what we should name them Cynder. Flora is our daughter, and Blaze is our son. I'm proud of you Cynder." said Spyro and kissed her. Cynder laughed as she gasped for breath and held her baby daughter. Flora indeed looked just like Cynder.**

**DL Mark watching with joy, suddenly felt a change in the air. He knew what that energy was.....it was Demitri. 'Oh shit...' thought DL Mark and looked at the wall. The Wall was blown up and people were send flying our of the room. Cynder fell over, but the two newborns were okay. Flora and Blaze cried and held tightly to Spyro and Cynder. When the wind subsided, they opened their eyes and saw a dark aura around Demitri. "What do you want?!!!" asked Spyro in anger. "I want you Spyro. To fight with me. You and I have a score to settle with." spoke Demitri coldly. "Spyro don't go!!! Don't throw your life away against him!!" shouted Cynder. Demitri looked at her and then at the newborn children. "Ahhhhh, how sweet. Another Purple dragon along with another black female dragon." said Demitri with an evil grin. Cynder held her newborns tightly to her body and Spyro stood in front of her. "Don't you even think about it Demitri." spoke Spyro coldly. "Really?" asked Demitri and Spyro was thrown to the wall with force. Cynder got shocked and she let go of her two newborns. Demitri quickly grabbed hold of them with amazing speed. "NO!!!! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY BABIES AWAY!!!!" cried Cynder. "I won't kill them if that is what you are thinking. It's not my style. All I want is Spyro to fight with me." said Demitri while holding the two newborns by the tail. They were crying a lot and squirmed in Demitri's grip. **

**Spyro got back up along with the others. DL Mark got his fire sword ready and his Eagle as well. "Don't think about it Mark." spoke Demitri and raised Flora to his face. DL Mark with his eyes trembling, put away his weapons. "Thank you. Now Spyro, you and I will go and fight. Far from here. If you don't come, your children will be dead." spoke Demitri with a serious voice. "Give them back to me!!!" shouted Spyro and charged at Demitri. Demitri grabbed him with his tail by the neck and slammed him to the floor. "I will if you follow me. So what's your decision. Stay and watch them die?" spoke Demitri and raised Flora and Blaze in his hands. "Or fight one on one with me." Spyro looked into Demitri's dark eyes. "Fine then, but you let them go right now." said Spyro. **

**Demitri let them go and they fell to the floor. Demitri let go of Spyro and Spyro tried to get his newborns but Demitri stopped him. "Nice try Spyro. As a matter of fact instead of you following me, I'll take you with me!!" shouted Demitri and raised Spyro with one hand and opened a portal and they went through and closed. **

**Cynder grabbed her two newborns and wept bitterly. "Please....make sure Spyro is safe." cried Cynder. "We will find him and finish off Demitri sis, Mark did you get the energy?" asked Godith. "I did but not much, and to where they might be I am not sure. I just hope that this is not a trick that Spyro got into." spoke DL Mark with worry. "We're coming with you man. I want to help you guys as well." said DK Mark. "Thanks but I don't think having more people will help us locate an unknown area." said DL Mark. "Well I can't go, I got to watch over the kids." said Godith. "I know that. As a matter of fact none of you guys will be going." said DL Mark with a serious voice. "What? Why not?" asked DK Mark. "You're not ready yet. Demitri can kill you easily Mark." said DL Mark. "But..." "Son....you are staying." spoke Sedro. "Damn it. What can we do?" asked DK Mark. "Head out to Mount Boyzitbig. If I don't come back by the time you guys reach there, then it means that there is something wrong." said DL Mark and he flew off with quick speed to search for Spyro and Demitri. "Please Mark, look after Spyro." cried Cynder. **

A/N: Well it looks like Demitri wants Spyro, and he did. What will happen next and will DL Mark be true to his words that if he has not come back by the time they reach Boyzitbig, will it mean the end? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spyro N.D (New Darkness)


	117. Spyro Vs Demitri

**Chapter 116-(Spyro Vs Demitri)**

A/N: This will be one hell of a battle...so grab some popcorn or something....it's a long one.

**Far off in the distant lands that have been least explored, deep inside a abanded temple, a portal opened and Demitri and Spyro came out. Spyro was thrown to the floor while Demitri gently landed with ease. Spyro quickly got back up and looked around his surroundings. "What is this place?" asked Spyro. "This Spyro....is where my father was thousands of years ago. This was where he was brought forth to the Dragon Council when he was just a child. After not understanding what his powers were meant to be, and banishing him for his powers, this is what was left of it after my father has killed off the council also the battle between him and DL Mark." said Demitri with anger. "What? Here?!!! Wow that's amazing." said Spyro. "AMAZING?!!! I find it evil!! For DL Mark to take my father away!!!" shouted Demitri and clenched his fist and a Dark Aura glow appeared around his body. **

**Spyro could not believe what he was seeing. Demitri was powering up. He never seen anything like it before in his life. 'Oh boy.....I probably picked the wrong day to fight this guy.' thought Spyro with worry. Spyro stood his ground not backing down, and watched as Demitri's powers increased. In a bright flash, Demitri changed. He was just as big as Spyro, and his power was incredible. "Finally, I have ascended." smiled Demitri. "As-cended?" asked Spyro in confusion. "Hehehe, Lord Mark did not tell you guys did he." "Tell us what?" "That I am also a purple dragon!!" shouted Demitri and his scales turned purple. Spyro gasped in shock. He was not only fighting the Dark Master's son, but another purple dragon. 'Great....how will I beat him this time?' wondered Spyro. "It's just a shame that you do not know how to power up. What a pity. I was expecting a good fight from you, but I see how you weak you are just like my father told me. I guess you will become a good beating toy for me instead!!!" shouted Demitri and charged at Spyro.**

**Spyro quickly dodged Demitri and shot an energy ball at Demitri's back. Demitri slapped it away with his tail and send a ice ball at Spyro. Spyro countered it with a fire ball and the two balls canceled each other out. Spyro charged at Demitri and so did he. They met in a clash of horns and claws. Spyro tried his best to out power Demitri but Demitri was much more stronger and pushed Spyro back. Spyro's feet dug into the ground and he tried to hold his ground. Grunting and trembling Spyro used his tail to get Demitri. Demitri got whacked on his arm with it and Spyro punched him. Demitri quickly blocked it, and the two of them bursted out in a flurry of punches and kicks and whips. **

**Their speed matched with one another and not one of them were able to hit each other. It lasted for more then 2 minutes before they both landed a punch on one another at the same time. Spyro got back up quickly and so did Demitri. "Well....it seems that you do know something....Not Bad." spoke Demitri gasping for breath. "Heh, thanks, care to Burst again?" asked Spyro and raised his hand and signaled Demitri to go at him with a smile. "Rrrrrrrrrgh!!!!!!!!! I'll show you!!!" shouted Demitri and moved at a fast rate trying to get Spyro. Spyro was ready for it and he knew just where Demitri was going to hit. Spyro with both hands behind his back dodged the attacks with ease, and all Demitri hit was air. Demitri was getting more furious and he increased his speed. This time Spyro had to block with his arms as quickly as possible. Demitri was about to whip Spyro, but Spyro grabbed hold if his tail and it wrapped around his arm. "Perfect." said Spyro. He started to swing round and round until he was moving fast. He released Demitri and he was sent flying to the wall. Demitri crashed hard into the wall and small amounts of rock fell from the ceiling. **

"**Wow Demitri, and to think you were a challenge for me." said Spyro. "Hehehehehehehe!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Spyro you moron, I am not even trying." said Demitri and looked at Spyro with his eyes and hit Spyro with a force in the face. Spyro was sent flying to the other side and he skid across the floor. "Owwww. Damn I did not see that coming at all. I admit that was quite an impressive technique." said Spyro and held his mouth with a smile. "Spyro, I am full of surprises." said Demitri and he disappeared like DL Mark. "What?!!" Demitri re-appeared behind Spyro and elbowed him hard to the back. Spyro flew to the other side and narrowly missed a spike on the wall. "Phew...close call. Uh oh." Demitri moved with such speed and he speared Spyro hard into his gut. Spyro with his eyes wide open and coughing up blood and gasping for breath, clutched his stomach with much pain. He wanted to scream in pain but that spear knocked the wind out of him. "Hmph...still think that I am just toying with you?" asked Demitri and grabbed one of Spyro's horns and held him up to his face. "Guess again." and he head butted Spyro across the cave.**

**------------------------**

**Back at the Imperial City, everyone was watching the fight between Spyro and Demitri. "Oh no Spyro is going to die!!!" said Robert. "No he won't. My husband knows how to fight, so don't worry about him yet." said Cynder with a smile. 'Please hang on Spyro. DL Mark is almost there.' thought Cynder.**

**Far out at Sea, DL Mark was traveling at the speed of sound searching for Demitri and Spyro's energy. 'I sense it, but it's far out in the ocean. Not only that but it's underwater.' thought DL Mark and he sped up even faster. Not knowing that DK Mark, Barroth and Morrogh has been following him. "Are you guys sure that DL Mark is going straight to them?" asked DK Mark. "Trust us King Mark, we have the same abilities as DL Mark. I feel their energy as well, and Spyro isn't doing well. We must hurry." said Barroth and the three of them sped up as well and continued on followong.**

**------------------------**

**Back at the abanded temple, Demitri was throwing Spyro around like a rag doll. Each with more power and damage. Spyro yelled in pain as he got thrown to the wall and bones broke in his body. He tired to get up but Demitri kept him down by kicking him with his claws, leaving a nasty wound in Spyro's arm. "Spyro.....you are nothing but a fluke to me." said Demitri walking slowly towards Spyro. Spyro got up, grunting in pain with one eye open and stood up straight and looked at Demitri. "Yet here you are.....still alive and standing. When will you ever die?" asked Demitri and he slashed Spyro across the chest with his tail. Spyro clenched his chest with one hand and slashed at Demitri with his other hand across the face. Demitri staggered back in pain and held his face. "How does it feel Demitri? Huh? How does it feel to be slashed." said Spyro and did the same thing that Demitri did to him. Spyro kneed him to the gut really hard making his knee visible on Demitri's back. "AH!!!! AHH!!!!!!!!!!! GA!!!!!!!! You..................Bastard!!!!" gasped Demitri as blood dripped from his mouth and he gasped for breath. **

"**I get that a lot these days from your people. I just can't wait to have you join with them." said Spyro and he unleashed a furry of punches and kicks and whips. Not only that but he released his Fury attack causing major damage to Demitri. He used his Fury Breath and broke Demitri's ribs, wings and tail bone. His Fury lasted only for a few seconds before he stopped and held his stomach. 'Ahhh, Demitri hit me hard. I might have Internal Bleeding. No matter, Demitri must be stopped before he attacks my family and friends. Spyro limped towards Demitri with one hand holding his stomach. He grabbed Demitri by the horns and it was a mistake. Demitri bit down on Spyro's hand and Spyro yelled in pain as he felt Demitri bitting deeper and deeper into Spyro's flesh. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNN!!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Spyro in pain. Demitri let go with Spyro's blood dripping from his teeth. Spyro looked at Demitri and saw Demitri licking his bloody teeth, mouth and hands. "Ewww that is disgusting!! completely unnecessary!!" said Spyro feeling a little sick. "Oh grow up Spyro." said Demitri and he licked all the blood off of him. "You know what they say when you lick another dragon's blood? You get their powers and abilities as well." smiled Demitri evilly and his eyes turning red. "Ha!! Your bluffing Demetri." said Spyro and stopped the bleeding from his hand. "Watch me." sad Demitri and curved his hands in a familiar way. Spyro was shocked to see what Demitri was going to do. "That can't be!!! The KaMeHaMeHa Wave!!!" shouted Spyro. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" shouted Demitri and a blue energy beam went towards Spyro. Spyro got caught in the blast. He closed his eyes and yelled as he got blown away by Demitri.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Everyone at the City covered their eyes as the blue light shined brightly in the room. "H-H-How?!! How was Demitri able to do that?!!!" asked Godith in shock. "I-I-I-I don't know." said Cynder with tears in her eyes. 'Spyro......my love......you can't be dead....YOU CAN'T BE!!!!!' thought Cynder desperately.**

**Out at the ocean, DL Mark felt the KaMeHaMeHa attack, giving off a better energy source. 'Whoa that energy was powerful, and it is not from Spyro. Which can only mean....Oh no.' thought DL Mark with worry and he dove straight into the water to the energy source. Barroth, Morrogh, and DK Mark felt it too. "Is.....Is that what I think it is?" asked Morrogh. "I have the same feeling as well. It came from Demitri. Which can only mean that..." "That what?" asked DK Mark. "Demitri has got some of Spyro's blood and absorbed his attacks!!!" finished Morrogh. "We need to hurry guys!!!" shouted Barroth and dove straight down where DL Mark dove in.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Spyro opened his eyes and found himself still to be alive. His entire body felt numb and bloody. 'Is........Is this really the end for me? Have I failed to a more superior purple dragon?' wondered Spyro. He turned his head and looked at Demitri who was gasping for breath and looked back at Spyro and snarled. "Still not dead yet?!! What will it take to kill you?!!!" "Hehehe a lot more then you think Demitri." said Spyro with a weak smile. "Laugh all you want Spyro. But you know that you are weak, defenseless, and above all, done for. You have lost Spyro. You lost to me. I however won't kill you right away. If you want to live and see your family again, you join me for my quest to bring back my father and destroy the world!!! Or, join my father in Hell!!! Which one do you want Spyro?" asked Demitri. Spyro looked at him with one eye. "N-N-N-Neither." said Spyro and he closed his eyes. **

**Demitri kicked Spyro across the room to make sure he has died. Spyro did not move. "Perfect. My first revenge. Boy does it feel good. Now all I need to do is send his body to Hell so my father will have much fun with him." said Demitri. Spyro was not dead. He was still alive but barley. His plan was working. He felt DL Mark's energy and he tricked Demitri into thinking he's dead. 'Perfect. Mark hurry up, I need energy to finish Demitri off now!!!' said Spyro in his mind. '_I hear ya Spyro, my energy is already being transferred into you. We are almost there, so take out Demitri by surprise!!!' _responded DL Mark. **

**Spyro felt his body have life in it. His cuts and wounds healed up and he felt even more energetic. He waited for Demitri to get closer. "Now to send you to Hell for eternity." said Demitri. Spyro quickly turned around and stuck both of his hands out and did a KaMeHaMeHa Wave point-blank at Demitri's face out of rage. The beam was more dark blue instead. Spyro held the beam for a long time and he let go. Gasping for breath he looked at his attack. A hole was shown through the wall and water was rushing in. 'I did it. It's done. Demitri is no longer alive.' thought Spyro and he laid down feeling tired. The water rushed in and Spyro felt his body floating up to the ceiling, with the water cooling his body. Spyro closed his eyes waiting for the water to take him away. Knowing that he won't be able to get out of here, his family will at least be safe. **

**The water rose to the ceiling and his body was submerged. Spyro looked around and saw a small opening at the ceiling. 'Maybe I can get out of here.' thought Spyro. He swam to the opening and reached for it but instead he felt something grab his tail. Spyro turned around and saw Demitri all bloody and a dark aura around him. His eyes were white. "I will not die!!!!" yelled Demitri clearly in the water. Spyro gurgled in the water and tried to fight off against Demitri but his grip was too strong. He felt Demitri pulling him towards him. Spyro tried his best to swim away but he couldn't. Demitri grabbed him and held him down on the bottom of the cave. Spyro was almost out of breath and he looked at Demitri. Demitri did not want Spyro to drown. Demitri wanted to kill Spyro by himself.**

**Spyro's eyes widened and he yelled in the water as Demitri had an evil smile on his face. "Hehehehe!!! I told you that I am going to send you to HELL!!!" yelled Demitri. With quick speed, Demitri stabbed through Spyro's chest. Spyro gasped and felt his life coming to an end. Demitri had held Spyro's heart and he squeezed it as hard as he could. Blood mixed in with the water making the surrounding red. "Yes......feel the pain of death Spyro!!!! Now that you will die....I guess I can have your wife all by myself. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" laughed Demitri evilly and ripped out Spyro's heart. Spyro felt blood go into his mouth and a Hell Hole opened up before him. Spyro along with the water went down. The last thing Spyro remembered before death took him, was Demitri laughing hysterically evil with his heart in his hands and flames.**

A/N: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPYRO'S DEAD!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!


	118. Hell

**Chapter 117-(Hell)**

**Deep down to the fiery pits of Hell,a purple dragon's body was on the cold stone floor with a large hole in his chest. It was Spyro and his heart was taken away by Demitri. Surrounded in a pool of blood Spyro gasped for breath and opened his eyes. He coughed up blood and felt cold. Spyro grabbed his chest and he felt the big space in his chest. 'How am I still alive?' wondered Spyro. He saw blood pouring out a steady pace. Although Spyro felt weak and pain all over his body, he however did not feel death. **

**Spyro slowly got up while he still held his chest and looked up. All he saw was light shining down on him. 'Is this a dream?' thought Spyro. He looked around him and saw nothing but darkness. "Hello? Anyone here?" asked Spyro weakly. No one replied. Spyro coughed up more blood and asked once more. "Is anyone down here? I need to know where I am." said Spyro as he heard his voice echo through the darkness. **

**Spyro heard some deep rumble and then some maniac laughter coming from the distance. Spyro got ready for an attack but he couldn't see where the enemies were. The light that shined above him disappeared and Spyro was alone in the dark. Spyro tried his best to see in the dark but it was no use. He felt a whack on his legs and he fell to the ground, holding his legs in pain. He felt another whack and it hit him in his arm. Then he felt someone punch him hard in the face and he became dizzy and light headed. **

**Spyro felt some arms grab him and he was dragged along the cold floor into a building. Spyro looked around but he was too dizzy to see and all he saw was a blur. "What is this place?" asked Spyro weakly. He felt another punch to the stomach and he spit out blood. "Shut up you sinner!!" shouted someone. Spyro couldn't help but keep quiet. He wants his answers to be questioned but no one would reply. 'This must truly be Hell.' thought Spyro. **

**Spyro heard some doors open and he was able to see clearly. He was dragged into some sort of building that was filled with millions of cells. Spyro saw prisoners being choked, murdered, molested, raped, stabbed, cut, hanged, shot, etc. He heard them screaming and they stuck their hands out and laughed at Spyro. "You are in big trouble now boy." spoke an old human prisoner. "You will pay for what you have done." spoke another prisoner. "No...no there mus be some mistake." said Spyro. "QUIET!!!" shouted a guard and punched Spyro in the mouth. "No one is allowed to speak!!!" shouted the guard and whipped Spyro 10 times, ripping off huge chunks of flesh off from his body. Spyro roared in pain and cried blood from his eyes and felt the blood running down from his back and down his legs. **

**Spyro was dragged for another two minutes before he was thrown in the middle of a room. He looked around and saw demons, ghouls, goblins, zombies, skeletons, and many more. "Well....well.....well.....another purple dragon has been sent to Hell?" spoke someone from behind. Spyro turned and saw a woman who had large breasts a dark blue gown, and spider legs. "W-W-Who are you?" asked Spyro weakly and stumbled back to the floor as he tried to get up. "My name is Orpheus Spyro. I know all about you, and just how you got here. Too bad you got killed and sent down here instead of Heaven. I think you will be much more happier with the other purple dragon that we have down here." said Orpheus. "Other purple dragon?" asked Spyro weakly. Orpheus slapped him with one of her spider tails. "Yes you dolt!!! Pay attention the first time!!" shouted Orpheus. Spyro then realized who she was talking about it. "No....please anyone but HIM!!!" begged Spyro. Orpheus gave him a evil smile and laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! Too Bad." and she blasted him away straight to the Dark Pits of Hell.**

**Spyro felt his body in such agonizing pain as he felt burned and cuts. He whizzed by other parts of Hell until he felt his body slam onto cold hard floor. Spyro yelled in pain as his back broke along with his wings. "About time you got here Spyro." spoke a familiar voice. Spyro terrified as he knew who that voice was, slowly looked up and saw none other then The Dark Master, Malefor himself, standing over Spyro.**

A/N: Spyro has been truly sent to Hell by Demitri and who does he find in Hell? Malefor. What will Malefor do to Spyro now that he is trapped in Hell with him for all eternity? Stay tuned for the next Spyro N.D. (New Darkness)


	119. Annoth The Fire Dragon

**Chapter 118-(Annoth The Fire Dragon)**

A/N: Yes another dragon from the game I of The Dragon. He belongs to them...i don't give a crap about rights so here is the next chap of Spyro N.D Enjoy!!! xD

**Spyro gasped in horror as Malefor stood before him with an hunger for kill. "M-.....Malefor." said Spyro weakly. "Yes Spyro. This is no dream. This is reality. My son Demitri has taken your heart away and is now unleashing his destruction on your friends and family as we speak." said Malefor in a distorted evil voice. "N......No.....I won't let that happen." said Spyro effortlessly as he got up to his feet and prepared to fight against Malefor once more. "Heh....funny how I have the advantage this time, instead of last time, when you won by a fluke with Cynder and saved the Earth from utter destruction." growled Malefor. **

**(A/N: Yeah that was a spoiler lol. That's the ending I just gave away....the first part of the ending.)**

"**But this time....you will die. If you have forgotten, in Hell, you can never be brought back from the dead. You will be lost forever here with the other souls and no one will ever find you. This will be my glorious day when I finally get rid of you once and for all!!!!" roared Malefor and charged at Spyro.**

**Spyro was too weak to move so he took a hard blow from Malefor and slid across the floor and was on the edge of the platform. Spyro knew that he wasn't going to be able to live this time. He was truly going to die and no one will get him. "This is The End for you Spyro, any last words?" asked Malefor. "G.......Go Fuck Yourself." said Spyro weakly. Malefor with no hesitation tossed Spyro over the edge.**

**Spyro looked down and saw the fiery pits of Hell as he got closer and closer to them. He felt the intense heat burning off his scales. 'Cynder.....Mark.....Everyone......I'm Sorry.' thought Spyro and closed his eyes. **

**Malefor from up top was watching from his platform as Spyro was falling towards the Pits of Hell. Suddenly a bright light blinded Malefor and he couldn't see. "ARGH!!!!! Who dares to ruin my moment of triumph?!!!!" shouted Malefor. Without him even knowing it, a red dragon with a supreme dominant body and a bright red underbelly flew past Malefor and towards Spyro. He got hold of Spyro before he was able to pass the line of Eternal Death and he quickly flew back up to the top of the platform. Malefor did not hear a large whoosh of flames incinerating Spyro's body. "WHAT?!!!!" shouted Malefor seeing again and looked at the fire dragon with Spyro in one hand. **

"**Rrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!! How Dare you intercept my work!!!!" yelled Malefor at the red dragon. The red dragon lifted his head and with just a look of his eyes he send Malefor to a wall. Malefor was stunned by the dragon's power and when he got up, both Spyro and the red dragon disappeared. "RRRRRRRRRRGHH!!!!!! You were lucky Annoth. Next time you won't be lucky." said Malefor.**

**Back up on higher grounds, Annoth placed Spyro gently down on his bed. Spyro opened his eyes just barely and looked at Annoth. "W-W-W-.......Who are you?" asked Spyro weakly before passing out and went to sleep. "Rest now Spyro, you need to regain your strength soon enough." said Annoth and left the room. **

**As Annoth walked out of his room in Hell, he walked to the edge of his large platform and looked down over Hell. Demons, goblins, ghouls, spirits and souls looked up at him and bowed before him. "What are you all looking at?!!!! BACK TO WORK!!!" roared Annoth and saw all of them working harder then before. "Annoth....darling not so loud. Uncle Spyro needs to rest." spoke another female red dragon. Annoth looked at her with his red eyes. His wife Maria, was the second child and daughter of DL Mark and Godith. "I'm suppose to be loud. These idiots are not doing their job right!!" shouted Annoth. "Still, mom and dad told us to watch over him and make sure nothing bad happens to him and that he regains his strength so he could get out of here." said Maria and wrapped herself around her husband and kissed him. **

**Annoth kissed his beloved wife back before they let go when they heard Spyro grunting in pain. "Somethings not right with him." said Annoth and went to Spyro and checked on him. Maria followed her husband in as well and watched as she saw her Uncle twist and turn in pain. "What's wrong with him?" asked Maria. "Spyro.....he's having thoughts.....not good thoughts.....bad thoughts. He's losing it. When Demitri ripped his heart out, he must've infected him with some Darkness." said Annoth and held his wife back from going even closer. "Stand Back.....he's transforming." said Annoth coldly and the two of them moved back. **

**Spyro's chest lept and a new heart was formed from where it was. Spyro yelled in pain as a Dark Aura appeared before him. "K-K...........KILL!!!!!!!" roared Spyro in an unholy Distorted voice and his body was raised into the air. Spyro screamed in pain as Darkness shrouded his body. Before Annoth and Maria knew it, a Dark burst filled the room and Dark Spyro was reawaken. "Great.....this won't be easy." said Annoth. Dark Spyro looked at Annoth and Maria with a thrust for blood and hunger for a kill. "KILL!!" shouted Spyro and charged at them.**

A/N: Annoth may have saved Spyro from Certain Death, but it only allowed Spyro to transform into Dark Spyro. Now that he is unleashed what will Dark Spyro do down in Hell? Will he go berserk and destroy everything? Will he follow Demitri's orders and help free Malefor? Or Will he just Kill everyone in sight. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spyro N.D


	120. Dark Spyro Vs Annoth and Maria

**Chapter 119-(Dark Spyro Vs Annoth and Maria)**

A/N: Guess who makes a surprise return!!

**Dark Spyro charged at the two of them with quick speed. He knocked them out of his way and proceeded his way down to Hell. "Where is he going?" asked Maria in confusion. Annoth thought for a moment before he heard a voice. "_Hey Annoth, is Spyro alright? I felt some new Darkness being unleashed._" spoke DL Mark. "Spyro is Evil again, he has been turned to the Dark Side. I at least saved his ass from death. Which is something that I hardly do in Hell since I am King of Hell." responded Annoth. "_Yeah I know that. Where is Spyro now?"_ asked DL Mark. "He's somewhere in Hell father, we do not know what he wants. He's on a rampage now, destroying everything and everyone in his path!!!" shouted Maria as she saw Dark Spyro blow up a large group of Demons and Sinners. "_Oh No.....He's GOING AFTER RAZGRIZ!!!!"_ yelled DL Mark. Annoth and Maria gasped in horror and watched as Dark Spyro made his way through Hell with ease, killing everyone by stabbing, slashing, cutting, burning them and eating them alive. **

"**We must stop him before he reaches Razgriz. Maria, you go and tell everyone to get back to their cells. If they refuse just throw them in front of Spyro since it is the last time I am hearing them bitch and complain down here." growled Annoth. Maria gave a nervous laugh and she did what her husband, the King of Hell told her to do. But Maria was used to his strick and unholy ways and she loved him for what he was before he became King of Hell. To Maria surprise, everyone actually listened and were already back in their cells and hoping that King Annoth takes care of Dark Spyro. **

**Deep down in the Dark Pits, Razgriz heard all the commotion and had a smile on his face. "At last, my freedom while arrive and everyone will die!!!" spoke Razgriz in a demonic voice. He waited and heard as Dark Spyro roared and torched the people of Hell with his Dark Flame. He heard bones breaking, cracking, and being crushed under Dark Spyro's powerful jaws. **

**Annoth flying as fast as he could, navigating through Hell trying to find Dark Spyro and stop him from releasing Razgriz. 'Shit, if Spyro manages to free Razgriz and then Malefor, it will be all over for the entire universe.' thought Annoth and flew ahead while his wife Maria catched up with him. They flew for 3 more minutes until they have found Dark Spyro by Razgriz's cell door. "_Time to leave Razgriz." _spoke Dark Spyro and was about to open the door but Annoth stopped him by burning Spyro's hand. "_Argh!!!! You....._" spoke Dark Spyro and focused on Annoth and Maria. "Spyro come on snap out of it!!! Do you know what you are going to do?!!!" shouted Annoth. "_I do. Demitri wants Razgriz to be set free, and while I am down here, to get his father back as well._" spoke Dark Spyro with such Evil. "Then we have no choice but to fight and kill you down here in Hell." said Annoth with sorrow and got ready for a fight. "_Hehehehehe.....AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! No Annoth, you and your wife will be the ones who will DIE!!!!"_ roared Dark Spyro and charged at them.**

**Annoth and Maria dodged Spyro with ease. "Is that the best you got Uncle?" asked Maria. "_Heh, I got plenty of more from where that came from._" said Dark Spyro and he did what Demitri did to him before he was send to Hell. He disappeared like DL Mark and re-appeared behind them. He tried to attack them both but the blocked him without even looking before they turned their heads and looked at him with a smile. "Do you really think that we do not know Lord Mark's moves? We know them ourselves!!" shouted Maria and both of them kicked Spyro to the wall. "Nice kick darling." said Annoth with joy. "Thanks, now let's see if we can restore Spyro back to his normal self." said Maria and the two of them charged at Dark Spyro.**

**Dark Spyro waited for the right time for them to be close and he caught them by surprise. He grabbed both of them in a head lock and squeezed their throats tightly. "Come on Spyro!! Kill them already and release me for I have for more then 2,000 years for my freedom!!!!" shouted Razgriz from his cell. "_Will you please shut up?!!! I'm already killing them!!! I don't need another chatter box like Sparx!!!" _roared Dark Spyro. 'Sparx........my friend.' thought Spyro and he released his grip from Annoth and Maria. "That was weird." said Maria. "Something has caught onto his mind. Probably one of his friends that he knows back home. Come on now is the time for us to take him down." said Annoth and they went towards Spyro. **

"**SPYRO!!! Wake up!!! They're attacking you!!!" shouted Razgriz. Dark Spyro regained focus and struck down both Annoth and Maria with his tail. His tail whip cut deeply into Maria's body near her chest. She was bleeding badly. "MARIA!!!" shouted Annoth and went to his wife only to be stopped by Dark Spyro. "_I'll let you have her, after you release Razgriz."_ demanded Dark Spyro. "I will never let go of Razgriz." responded Annoth. "_Oh well then, you can say good-bye to your __wife for good_." said Dark Spyro and he stuck his tail back in Maria's wound and slowly applied pressure to her making the cut even more deeper and lethal. Maria screamed in pain and squirmed on the floor and tried to take Dark Spyro's tail out of her. "MARIA!!!" shouted Annoth. "Help me Annoth!!!" screamed Maria as more blood rushed out of her. "_Well Annoth? You help your wife and release Razgriz? Or....don't help and watch her die."_ spoke Dark Spyro coldly. "PLEASE DON'T!!! JUST LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!!!" cried Annoth and covered himself over Maria's body. **

**Razgriz in shock to see and hear the King of Hell actually crying couldn't help but laugh. "AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! Amazing Spyro. Not only that but you made the King of Hell cry. How humiliating!!!! Now get me out of here." said Razgriz. "_You heard him. Get in there and release him._" demanded Dark Spyro. Without hesitation Annoth opened the door and freed Razgriz. As soon as Razgriz got free he knocked out Annoth and he fell to the floor. "NO!!!" shouted Maria as she saw her husband being attacked. Dark Spyro threw her in as well and locked the cell door. "Hehehe, pay back's a bitch eh Maria? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" laughed evilly Razgriz and left with Dark Spyro. "Anyone?!!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!" cried Maria with blood running down from her arm and chest. She felt dizzy and she collapsed to the floor next to her husband Annoth. "Annoth......I love you." said Maria before she passed out onto the cold stone bloody floor. **

**As Dark Spyro and Razgriz were walking towards Malefor a sudden bright light blinded the two of them. "AHHHHH!!! What is that?!!!" shouted Razgriz, blinded by the light. "_I-I-I don't know!!!_" shouted back Dark Spyro. Spyro heard a voice that was highly familiar to him. "_Spyro.....my son......why are you doing this?_" asked the voice. Dark Spyro gasped in shock and he knew who that was. "M-M-M-Mother." said Spyro. In front of him stood Elva, Spyro's mother, ready to fight the two of them if she has to. "Elva? HAH!!! Last time I checked you were killed by a measly heart attack in front of Lethak's eyes!!!" shouted Razgriz. Elva with light speed brought Razgriz to a wall and held him with a tight grip. A White Aura surrounded her body. "You'll be sorry, both of you.....for what you have done to my family!!!" shouted Elva and she screamed as she threw Razgriz towards Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro opened a portal and Razgriz went through and he closed it up. "_Hah!! Stupid Move Elva. Razgriz is now being send back to Earth as we speak. DK Mark will be no more soon. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"_ laughed evilly Dark Spyro. "I wouldn't count on that son!!!!" shouted Elva and she powered up even more, making her scales even more brighter. "_RRRRRRRGH!!! You better get out of my way!!!"_ shouted Dark Spyro. "I won't let you do anymore killing ever again!! I'll stop you by any means necessary!!!" shouted Elva. Dark Spyro lost his mind and he charged at Elva, his mother.**

A/N: Elva has made a surprise return and has plans on stopping her possessed son from doing any more killing and evil plans. Does Elva have the power to stop her own son from a destructive rampage, or will she end up just like Annoth and Maria? You don't want to miss the next action-packed chapter of Spyro: N.D


	121. Godith's Curse

**Chapter 120-(Godith's Curse)**

A/N: Happy Halloween everybody!!! Since it is Halloween today, Ima try and make one horror chapter lol BOO! TRICK OR TREAT!!!!

**As Elva was fighting off her corrupted son's attacks in Hell, back on Earth, things were starting to take a turn for the worse. Ever since Razgriz was released and send back to Earth, DK Mark was in deep pain for the past few minutes. Yulie, with so much worry asked help from Godith since DL Mark had not returned yet. "What's the matter with him?" asked Godith while holding Icefyre and Galadrial in her arms. "It's Mark....there's something wrong with him. I just can't tell. He's been complaining about some serious back pain and he can't even move." spoke Yulie with worry. "Just relax Yulie, he'll be better by the end of the day, I promise you that." said Godith and she gave her Icefyre and Galadrial to hold while Godith went to DK Mark. **

**When Godith went into DK Mark's room, she felt a high presence of evil coming straight from DK Mark's body. 'There indeed is something wrong with him.' wondered Godith and she slowly walked towards DK Mark. DK Mark lied on his stomach on his bed, sweating from the pain and groaning as each minute passed it felt worse. Godith looked at DK Mark's skin and it was white as ghost. "Hey Mark....you have a fever or something?" asked Godith quietly. "No....I don't. It's my back and it's killing me. It feels like as if something wants to come out of me!!" grunted DK Mark in pain. "Don't you mind if I take a look?" asked Godith. DK Mark nodded yes and she began to check his health.**

**His heart rate was fast, temperature was high, and he was sweating in really fast. She then checked his chest and saw that nothing was wrong with his chest. She flipped him back over and rolled his shirt up and saw what she was looking for. "Oh dear God." said Godith in horror. A large black circle was on DK Mark's back, and it was moving. DK Mark soon began to scream in pain and Godith placed her hand on the black circle. DK Mark flinched a bit. "It's alright Mark just stay calm." said Godith. She felt the black circle moving, and it was alive. "Oh no....this is not good." she soon realized what it was. **

**DK Mark screamed in pain and his back leaped up and it tried to get out. DK Mark flinching in screaming in unbearable pain shouted. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Godith tried her best to calm DK Mark down, but it was no use. His back began to turn red and a hole appeared on his back and blood squirted everywhere. Godith was in so much shock and horror she fell to the floor and watched as a bloody red hand arose from DK Mark's back. DK Mark spat out blood and continued to scream as the whole got bigger and wider and more blood squirted all over the room. All over DK Mark, Godith, the bed, the walls and window. Godith was petrified, as she saw a man with one angel and demon wing, with black hair and red eyes. Along with spikes going down his back and horns on his head and a tail. All covered in DK Mark's blood. **

**DK Mark stopped moving. Not one breath or heart beat came out of him. His eyes were open and showed his gold color of his eyes. Godith was so terrified as she watched Razgriz step out of DK Mark and onto the floor. Blood dripping down from his body as he set his eyes upon the blood covered Godith. Godith moved closer to the wall out of fear and watched in horror as Razgriz smiled at her with his pointed teeth and laughed evilly. "Hahahahahaha!!! For 2,000 years I have waited for my freedom. Now I am released and shall lay waste to those who made a prisoner of Hell.......starting with you Godith NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" laughed evilly Razgriz and pulled out his demon sword. **

**Godith tried to run to the door but Razgriz stopped her by throwing a poisonous dagger to her leg. She fell down hard and began to crawl with tears in her eyes. "How humiliating. Godith, wife of a Dragon Lord and she is crying, just like Annoth was when I made him watch his wife bleed." spoke Razgriz evilly. "Maria...you bastard.....WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!!!" shouted Godith in anger. "All I did was wound her deeply enough so she will die to blood loss and infection. Just a shame to see the rulers of Hell just being annihilated by me and Spyro." spoke Razgriz. Godith didn't want to believe it. 'Spyro......Annoth..........Maria.....my daughter.' thought Godith. She pulled out the dagger from her leg and screamed in pain as her blood poured out at a fast rate. "Looks like you will die the same way like Maria. Too Bad. At least you will join with her in Hell!!" yelled Razgriz and was about to finish her off. **

**Godith plunged the dagger into Razgriz's stomach and with a hatred look on her face, she made her blood boil inside of him. Godith made her blood turn into acid and Razgriz fell down to the ground in pain as smoke came out of the wound. "NOOO!!!!! I WILL NOT DIE AGAIN!!!!" shouted Razgriz and tried to choke Godith to death. Godith gasped for breath as Razgriz squeezed her throat hard. She quickly came up with an idea to save herself. Godith plunged her claws deep into Razgriz's arms thus making him let go. She grabbed him with one hand and began to choke him. "H-H-How?!!! How are you so strong again?!!!" gasped Razgriz for breath. Godith only smiled and brought him close to her face. "Because I am no longer pregnant." said Godith and her eyes turned to a bloody red and she bit down on his neck. **

**Razgriz roared in pain as he felt blood being sucked out his throat by Godith. This was not the way he expected Godith to be. As a matter of fact....he never even knew Godith could do this. Just as Razgriz was about to pass out, Godith let go of him from her mighty jaws and looked at him with her bloody thirsty eyes and blood dripping down from her teeth. "W-W-What are you?" asked Razgriz weakly due to the major loss of blood. _"I am not Godith.....my name is Godiva. Now keep still if you don't want to feel anymore pain. You will make a fine meal for me. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" _laughed evilly Godiva as she was about to take a bite out of Razgriz.**

**Out of nowhere Godiva was struck by a dark energy ball. The blast came from Demitri who was watching closely. "Hang in there Raz, we're getting as far away as possible from this psychopathic bitch." said Demitri. Godiva with much rage and thirst for blood, charged at Demitri but Demitri disappeared quickly and Godiva was not able to get them.**

**Yulie, Cynder, Ignitus, Bahamut, and Sedro came in and saw the body of DK Mark on the bed with his back wide open and blood dripping, then they looked at Godith and saw her with her bloody hands and teeth. Yulie couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No......NO GODITH HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yulie and she broke out in tears. Cynder cried as well. "Godith why? You were my sister and now you kill one of our own?!!! I have no sister anymore!!!" cried Cynder and she ran out of the room. Sedro gasped in shock and horror. "You.........you freaking BITCH!!!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS DEARLY!!!!!" yelled Sedro in anger and tried to attack her but Bahamut his brother held him back. "What are you holding me back for?!!! Can't you see what she has done?!!!!" yelled Sedro at his brother. Godiva charged at them but they quickly took her down and tied her up in chains. She roared loudly and tried to get them by snapping her jaw around at them. Bahamut held her head while Ignitus tied her mouth up with chains. "There....now we'll see if this bitch is a friend or a betrayer like Revan." said Ignitus and the three of them dragged Godiva behind them to the dungeon.**

**When they arrived the threw her in and tied her to the wall just like they did to Razgriz and left her there to be while they went back to DK Mark's room and looked at the damage. Sedro couldn't help but shed a few tears. "Why did Godith do this?!! We all trusted her!!! And this is what she gives us back?!!! By killing my son?!!!!" shouted Sedro and continued to cry. Bahamut his brother hugged him. "I don't understand as well, but once she is calm down again, we can soon ask her." said Bahamut calmly. "Ask her?!!! I WANT HER EXECUTED BY TOMORROW AT SUNRISE!!!!" yelled Sedro and stormed out of the room with anger and sadness. "Let him go sire..." spoke Ignitus to Bahamut. "I know that Ignitus, but I don't agree with him on this one. Kill her by tomorrow? Why when she gave birth to six kids, one a female purple dragon with more power then Spyro. Not only that but she is Lord Mark's wife. We cannot just kill her like that." said Bahamut. "I know sire, however there was something different about Godith. She wasn't herself and I don't think she could've done.....all of this." said Ignitus and looked at DK Mark's body. "I know, we need DL Mark back here as soon as we can, where is he anyways?" asked Bahamut.**

**Far out in the distance lands, across the deep blue sea, DL Mark was speeding through the air before he stopped. He sensed a familiar energy that came from Godith. He looked up at the the sky and saw the night sky. Not only that but the moon was blue. "Figures. The Blue Moon. Once every 50 years. She must've looked at it. But not on purpose but for a good reason. I better be heading back to the Imperial City quickly before they do anything stupid to Godiva." said DL Mark and he flew back, leaving a gold line across the night sky.**

A/N: While DL Mark is heading back towards Imperial city, Godith or GodiVA, is tied up and in the dungeon, waiting for her execution to come by sunrise tomorrow. What the elders and others don't understand is what happened before they came into the room and round Godiva and DK Mark. Will DL Mark make it back in time? Is DK Mark truly dead? Or will Godith become the next victim in Demitri's evil plan for World Destruction. Stay tuned for the next Spyro: N.D


	122. The Truth About Godiva

**Chapter 121-(The Truth about Godiva)**

A/N: Well to wrap up Halloween chaps, I made one last one, yea I no it says updated on November 1st but really who cares cuz I updated this thing at 2:30 in the morning all the way out here in New York City. Anyways this chap will basically tell how Godiva came to be and what are her origins.....it is kind of surprising and I will get back to Spyro and Elva in the next chap lol sorry.

**As the night passed by Yulie and Cynder couldn't stop crying after what they had just saw. Godith or Godiva has murdered DK Mark right under their very noises. "Why would she do such a thing like that?!!" asked Yulie and continued crying. "I don't know. My own sister turning evil against me. It's just not fair!!!" cried Cynder and the two of them hugged each other and cried on one another's shoulder. **

**As hours passed by and the two of them had cried themselves to sleep, Cynder was hearing voices in her head. "_Cynder......Cynder......wake up.......wake up._" said the voice. Cynder tried to ignore them but they kept on coming. "_Cynder.....wake up...please....CYNDER WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!"_ yelled the voice. Instantly Cynder fell out of her bed and replied. "Alright already I'm awake. Who the hell are you?" "_Come on Cynder, it's me Godith._" "You?!!! I don't even want to talk to you after what you had done!!!" yelled Cynder. "_Shhhhhhhhhh!!!! You'll wake Yulie up!!!_" hushed Godith. Cynder nearly forgot and she went to a more private and quieter place. "Godith tell me......did you kill DK Mark and betrayed us?" asked Cynder. "_Cynder....I did not kill him. It was Razgriz. He came out of him and DK Mark died. Just because you guys saw me all covered in blood was because I tried to help him but Razgriz came out so quick and fast out of his back that it was not something that anyone would want to see._" said Godith. "Well.....I do believe you about Razgriz. Your explanation does seem to match, because I checked on him before you and I also saw that black circle. I had no idea what it was so I went to library to find out." said Cynder. **

"_**Told ya, now Sedro wants me dead and DL Mark won't be back here till early in the morning. That is when they will kill me for no apparent reason. Not to mention that if they do, I just come back from the dead and kill them, and I don't want that to ever happen." **_**spoke Godith. "Well what do you want me to do? Free you out of the dungeon?" "****_Exactly sis._" replied Godith. 'Ohhhh why do I even bother. I already caused enough trouble when I was young. Now I feel like that I am helping out a 'murder' escape from execution.' thought Cynder. She thought about it for a while before she finally decided to go and help her sister out. "Alright sis I'm coming. Just because Chrys, Ice, Galadrial, Scylla, Ancalagon, and Eingana. Also because of DL Mark. I just hope that I ain't being tricked into anything." replied Cynder. "_Now why would I want to do something like that to my family members? Just hurry and get me out of here please!!! They stuck one of the chains in my....you-know-where...and it is highly uncomfortable and painful."_ spoke Godith.**

**Cynder without a second thought, quietly left the room she was just in and she slowly but quietly went through the Imperial City. Many guards were on watch today but Cynder got past through them just by using her Shadow Cloak and she easily passed them without them even knowing it. It took her a while to find the dungeon and she looked up at the sky. The sun's first glimmer of light was shining. She did not have much time left, so she picked up the pace. Cynder quickly went down and found Godith tied up in so much chains and in an unusual way. "Damn.....what did they do to you?" asked Cynder. "_See how bad this is?"_ spoke Godith with her mind. Cynder wondered for a few seconds why Godith couldn't talk till she saw a large taped chain on Godith's mouth. "Ohhh right." said Cynder and she went through the cell bars using her Shadow technique and she pulled off the taped chain. **

"**Ahhhhhhh. Damn, that feels a lot more better. You think you could-" before Godith was able to finish her sentence, Cynder broke off the chain using her poison powers. The acid in the poison melted the chains away and Godith stumbled back onto her feet. "Thanks, now let's get out of here." said Godith. They left and were about to go when they heard a door open and feet going down the stairs. Godith looked out the window and noticed it was sunrise. "Oh shit. Sedro is coming!!!" whispered Godith. "Great!! And he's gonna kill both of us!!!" said Cynder. Cynder thought of an idea in a few seconds. "Godith just hold onto me, I will use my Shadow technique and get past Sedro with you and you'll be out of here." whispered Cynder. **

**Without another second the two of them disappeared in black shadow and they sticked close to the walls hoping they could avoid Sedro. They passed by Sedro and they saw what kind of weapon he had. A Trident Spear with markings all over it and it had a red and black glow. "Whoa, good thing you got me out of here, otherwise I would've been killed already." whispered Godith. Cynder and Godith continued to move through the Shadows until they reached back to their houses. That was when the alarm rang from the dungeon and guards were all alerted. "Great...I need to get out of here fast. Yet I don't want them to take you." spoke Godith with worry. "Don't worry about me sis, I'll watch over your kids and hope that I will make it through. Good-bye sister, I'll be seeing you later." said Cynder and she hugged her older sister one more time. "Good-bye Cynder, and thank you for helping me. I always knew that you were a good person." and Godith ran off through the back door and into the dark woods. **

**---------------------------------------**

**Hours passed by and Sedro was becoming more and more angry. Ignitus, Bahamut, and Cynder watched Sedro lose his temper, before he ordered for a search party to head out to other cities or villages and see if Godith or Godiva has been seen. Only Cynder knows where she was, and she only told Ignitus and Bahamut about what she has done. "We are actually happy that you did Cynder. We just knew that Godith would not have killed King Mark. It had to be something else and it indeed turns out to be Razgriz." said Ignitus. "Then my fears have come to be. The man that I put away in Hell 2,000 years ago has been freed and is killing everyone in his path. We must find him quickly before we get into a lot of trouble." said Bahamut. "Agreed, we need to keep quiet until DL Mark arrives or Sedro just simply gives up." said Cynder. "Good then. No one mention this to anyone. Not even Yulie, she will not believe something like this." said Bahamut and went to 'help' his brother find Godith, while Ignitus stayed and helped Cynder take care of the children. **

"**Is something bothering you Cynder?" asked Ignitus. "Yes.....just who is Godiva? I know that she is Godith in her normal form, but who is she really?" asked Cynder. Ignitus gave out a sigh and whispered to Cynder. "Go to the Library, and go to section DG-G. There, you will find a book all about her and her origins. Go now before they destroy the book." said Ignitus. Cynder left without another word and headed straight to the Library.**

**She did what Ignitus told her to do. Go to section DG-G. She went there and she found thousands of books about Dark Gods and Goddesses. 'Now I know why it's called DG. Dark Gods and Goddesses. Now G should stand for either Godith or Godiva, and I hardly see any G's here.' thought Cynder. Cynder heard some voices coming and she turned around. No one was behind her. 'Must be the echo effect in this area.' thought Cynder and she turned back around. Again she heard voices but not from behind, in front of her. She felt a little scared about it but she had to know. _'Cynder...........'_ spoke the voice in a cold harsh female voice. Cynder looked around the book shelf and she heard more voices and she stroked the back of each book and scanning through finding G. She heard more voices in her head till it stopped and her hand landed on one book. G. Cynder grabbed hold of the book and she pulled it out slowly and looked at the cover. It said in pitch black letters. _GODIVA. _**

**Cynder looked around and checked to see if anyone else was around her. No one was. So without even thinking she sat down by a table and opened the book. She flipped through the pages and stopped when she reached the origins of Godiva. It told much about Godiva. Telling what she was, who she was, how old she was, her entire life before she disappeared. The words were small and hard to read but Cynder was able to read them.**

_**'Godiva, born in the Darkest Pits of Hell, out of Shadow and Fire, Goddess of Darkness. One of the most horrific dragons ever to have lived. Using her powers for nothing but death and destruction. Unleashing Hell everywhere she went. Many tried to stop her, but fell in love with her beautiful looks.'**_** Cynder stopped to see a picture in the book. It looked a lot like Godith, so Cynder continued on reading.**

_**'Many men were selected by the Gods themselves, hoping to get rid of this evil that makes the world hide in Shadow. But all were killed. All but one. A mysterious man, who came from the Heavens himself, fought against Godiva and had defeated her. Godiva begged for mercy, promising to never use her powers again.**_**' again Cynder looked at another picture and saw a bloody Godiva on the floor begging for mercy by a bright light. **

**'_The man had forgiven her, but he too fell for her beauty. Godiva used him as a shield and unleashed more of her dark powers upon the world. The Gods themselves were not happy about this Heaven Man after what had just happened to him. He was from Heaven and yet he failed the Gods. But the Gods were never able to get him, since he was protected by Godiva's shadows.'_ Cynder looked at two more pictures. One showing Godiva being covered in much blood and fire surrounded her as people were being burned to death. The other one showed the Holy Man being shrouded in darkness by Godiva herself.**

**'_Years had past by and rumors were heard and spread about, that Godiva and her lover had disappeared without a trace. Only thing that was left was A New Darkness. Not their son, but more of an angel of Heaven who once served God himself, came down and took the power and claimed it his own. After years of disappearance, people had found out what happened to Godiva and her lover. The two were married and were renamed. Hoping that they could forget their past and start a new life. Godiva had changed her name to Godith, and the Mysterious Holy Man, was named Pobon. It was a draconic name that no one but Godith herself knows.'_ Cynder stopped reading for a while. _Pobon_. Why was that name so familiar to her? Cynder had one more page left to read about Godiva. 'Maybe she is married to someone else other then DL Mark?' thought Cynder as she continued to read.**

_**'Years after Godiva and her Holy Man got married, the Gods found them and placed a curse on them. For Godiva, every 50 years, when a Blue moon rises, she will become evil and unleash Hell for one day. For Pobon the Holy Man, every 1,000 years when a Red Moon rises, he will become evil and unleash death and total destruction to the entire galaxy. Millions of years later, people had found out more about Godiva's family. She has a sister. No ordinary sister, but she was just like Godiva when she was younger.'**_** Cynder flipped the page and looked at the painting and saw a large black female dragon, that had fire eyes and mouth and was pitch black dark, blocking out the sun.**

_**'This sister of Godiva was........**_**' Cynder couldn't finish the rest of the sentence because the bottom of the page was ripped off. 'Ok so a quick recap. Godith is actually Godiva, but I hardly expect her to be that. Besides this book is probably some old pack of lies. There is no way that Godith is Godiva. Whether she turned into her or not, Godith is my sister no matter what and we are family.' thought Cynder and closed the book. She got back up and was about to place the book back to where it belonged when she the book suddenly began to glow in a dark yellow form. **

**Cynder wondered what was happening and the cover soon became a moving portrait. It then began to shock Cynder in a way and Cynder fell to the ground, trying to break free of the book. But the book's magic was strong and it held on tightly on Cynder. Cynder looked at the moving cover and all she saw was One Red Eye looking at her and speaking in a distorted voice. '_I See You!'_ spoke the voice and an unholy growl came out of it. Cynder felt weak as she looked directly into the eye. She struggled to get up but the book held her down. Cynder's world was starting to go crazy. She saw images in her head. Quotes from the passage that she had just read. Her vision became blurry and dark until she felt someone rip her free from the book and everything stopped.**

**Cynder was breathing and sweating furiously. She had a fast pulse and voices swarmed in her head. She opened her eyes to see who saved her and she saw Godith. "Cynder are you alright?" asked Godith. "G-G-Godith? Are you really......Godiva?" asked Cynder weakly. Godith gave out a sigh and nodded her head with sorrow. "Yes Cynder.....I AM Godiva, but that was my name before my life was completely changed.....Why did you read the book?" asked Godith and looked at her. Cynder couldn't respond to her question. "I-I don't know why. Something was telling me to read it." said Cynder softly. "You shouldn't have. You SHOULDN'T have read that book Cynder. Because of what just happened to you.....you are affected with my curse as well." said Godith softly and tears rolled down her face. "What?!!! But how?!!!" asked Cynder in shock. "Because you have darkness in you, and you have committed things that are mentioned exactly in the book. Because you are my sister, you are also a Dark Goddess." spoke Godith quietly.**

**Cynder looked at her with shock and horror. "No......No this cannot be true!!! I don't want to be reminded for who I was before and never will be!!!" yelled Cynder and broke into tears. Godith hugged her and cried as well. "I wish I was able to do that too you know. But because of what happened to me when I was young, and a curse from the Gods is something that will last for eternity. It will never stop. Every 50 years you will become just like me." cried Godith and continued hugging her. "Don't worry Godith. Only one day. That isn't so bad right?" asked Cynder. "Yes I agree with you, now come on we must leave quickly." said Godith and they got up and left the library leaving the cursed book behind and it imprinted some new words by itself.**

_**'And this sister of Godiva is CYNDERVA.'**_

A/N: Happy Halloween Everybody!!! R&R.


	123. Exorcism of Dark Spyro

**Chapter 122-(Exorcism of Dark Spyro)**

A/N: Yes we are back down in Hell now, we'll see what has happened to Elva and Dark Spyro, along with Annoth and Maria. Hope you'll like it.

**Back In Hell, Dark Spyro charged at his mother Elva. Elva dodged his move without even looking and she grabbed hold of him and threw him away from her. Dark Spyro got back up and growled at Elva. "How......How can you move so fast?!!!" shouted Dark Spyro. "I am your mother, and I also have the power of light in me, therefore I can move at the speed of light when I have to." said Elva. Dark Spyro teleported and re-appeared behind Elva and tried to punch her. Elva just blocked it with one hand while she was still looking forward. Dark Spyro was stunned. Surprised to see how fast Elva really was. Elva turned her head and looked directly into Dark Spyro's eyes. "I am ashamed of you Spyro. You are my son and yet you try and attack your own mother. This is not the son that I know." said Elva with no remorse and she slashed him across the face.**

**Dark Spyro staggered back holding his face where Elva just slashed him. Blood ran down from his face and he became even more angry. "I don't care what you say....I have this new power!!!! A Heart full of Evil, Hatred, Rage and Malice!!! I will kill everyone!!!!" roared Spyro and the Dark Aura shrouded his body and he powered up. When he was done his body was pure darkness, and dark electricity shot out of his Aura. "Well Elva? Will you still fight against your own son?!!" shouted Dark Spyro. Elva looked at him with her tearful eyes. "Then I have lost my son. My son is truly dead, and you are nothing but a demon in his body. I know what I must do." said Elva softly and she did the same thing and powered up. When she was at full power, a bright white Aura shined through out Hell and white electricity came out of here as well. The White and Dark Electricity crackled at each other before Dark Spyro charged at his mother.**

**Elva had no choice but to attack her own son. She charged as well at Spyro and the two met in a bright flash of Black and White light. They grabbed each others hands and tried to out power each other. Dark Spyro put much power into his push and he made Elva fall back. Elva quickly got up before Dark Spyro was able to get a tail strike on her. She quickly went around him and began to punch, kick, and slash him across his back. Dark Spyro yelled in pain and managed to grab hold of Elva by the neck. He furiously slammed her to the ground and got on top of her and began to deliver a serious of hard hitting punches. Each one being stronger and harder then the last. Each punch made Elva's body go deeper and deeper into the ground. Dark Spyro didn't stop till he was tired out. The mess he made left his mother battered and bruised. She had a few teeth missing and was bleeding from her mouth. Her nose was broken and bleeding as well. She even had a few broken ribs. **

**Dark Spyro stood back and laughed at the damage he just made to his mother. "Hahahahaha!!! You will not be able to stop me this time Elva. I know that you are holding back. You are scared that you might over do it and kill me. Is that why you are such a bloody pulp right now?" asked Dark Spyro with no remorse. Elva staggered back to her feet and wiped the blood of her face. She was holding back, fearing that she might cause too much damage and Spyro would be killed and lost forever in the underworld. "Yes....you are right. But I will no longer show myself backing down from you. I will attack you head on and full power." said Elva. "Then hit me right now Elva!!! come on I won't move!!! Hit me with your best shot!!! Show me that you will hurt your own son just to save his own life!!!" shouted Dark Spyro and stretched his arms out. "Come on Elva, HIT ME!!!!!" yelled Dark Spyro.**

**Elva raised her hand and focused her energy. She looked at Dark Spyro for a long time as she charged up. A White ball formed in her hand and was at full power. Dark Spyro waited with a smirk on his face, and looked at Elva with no fear. Elva made an attack that would take out Dark Spyro for good. "Come on Elva!!! Hit me already!!!!" yelled Dark Spyro. Elva's hands began to tremble and she couldn't do it. She discharged the ball and fell to her knees. "I-I-I can't do it. No matter who you are.......you will always be my son. I just can't kill you." cried Elva. Dark Spyro only laughed and grabbed hold of Elva with quick speed. "Hahahahaha!!!! Very Well then, I'll show you what it means, to not back down!!!" yelled Dark Spyro and he raised his tail up to Elva's face. "Any last words before I kill you mother?" asked Dark Spyro. "Yes.....I am sorry for this." said Elva and she stabbed Dark Spyro through his chest.**

**Dark Spyro roared in pain as he felt his pure evil heart being stabbed through Elva's tail. Elva ripped out the dark heart and she grabbed hold of it. Dark Spyro screamed in such a way that Elva had to cover her ears. "I-I-I'm sorry my son. Please forgive me for what I am about to do." said Elva tearfully. Dark Spyro lunged at her and stopped her from doing any further damage to his heart. Elva's hand turned bright white and she covered his heart with it. Dark Spyro's body began to sizzle and so did his heart. Dark Spyro screamed in a unholy piercing screech. Black blood poured out of his chest, mouth, nose, and eyes. The darkness that shrouded Spyro's body disappeared and he fell to the ground. **

**Elva ran to her fallen son and held his head in her arms. "Spyro? Spyro my son are you still alive?" asked Elva with tears in her eyes. Spyro mumbled a little bit before he opened his eyes just barely and looked at his mother. "M-M-Mother? I am so glad to see you." said Spyro weakly. "I'm glad to see you again as well my son, just don't die on me." cried Elva. Spyro raised his hands and wiped the tear from his mother's eyes. "Mom, don't worry about me, what you did was the good thing to do. If it wasn't for you, I would've killed everyone else." said Spyro softly. Elva knew that Spyro was going to die. Her Exorcism kills the demon, but also kills the host. "S-S-Spyro please don't die. What will I do without you?" cried Elva and hugged her son. "Mom, listen to me. You still have Lethak, Falzar, Lumina, and Raven. Take care of them. And take care of your new grandchildren Blaze and Flora. Tell everyone......that......I....love.......them.......all. Especially......C-C-Cyn....der." said Spyro before he died.**

**Elva held her dead son's body in her hands and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried out Elva and sobbed on Spyro's body. She felt Spyro's body to disappear, and she soon realized what was happening. Spyro' soul was going to Eternal Rest. He was killed in Hell by his own mother and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Elva tried to hold Spyro closer to her body but he became more disposed till he was hardly seen in the air. However.....Spyro's body did not disappear completely. Instead he slowly began to recover. Elva gasped in shock and awe. "How? How is he coming back to life?!!!" shouted Elva. She heard a portal open and she quickly turned around to see who it was. None other then DL Mark, who had Spyro's original heart in his hands, and it was beating. **

"**Mark!!! Please help me!!!" begged Elva and was in tears. DL Mark looked at her with a smile. "Do not worry about Spyro. I got down here as soon as I got hold of Spyro's heart from Demitri. Now all we need to do is place it back in him and heal him up back to full health. While we are at it, we can go and get Annoth and Maria and heal them up as well." said DL Mark with a smile and walked slowly towards Elva and Spyro. **

**He got down on his knee and placed Spyro's heart in Spyro's chest. It attached to his body and was beating as hard as it could to get Spyro back to life. Spyro gasped and opened his eyes and felt life in him. He also felt love and friendship in him as well. He looked around and saw his mother and good friend DL Mark. "Mom? Mark? Is this really happening?" asked Spyro in much confusion. "Yes it is my son, and I am glad that you are alive again." spoke Elva and hugged her son and shed a tear. Spyro shed a tear as well as he hugged his mother once more since the last time they met. DL Mark watched with a smile before he went off to get Annoth and Maria. **

**DL Mark found them in the cell that Razgriz was just in and he saw both Maria and Annoth on the floor. "Maria!!" shouted DL Mark seeing his 2nd child and daughter with a large wound on her chest. He quickly healed her and woke her up. "Maria, darling, are you alright?" asked DL Mark. "Uhhhhhh. I feel dizzy dad. Dad!!! It's great to see you again!!!!" yelled Maria and she hugged her father. DL Mark smiled and laughed. "Haha!! It's great to see you again as well my darling deary. How is everything between you and Annoth?" asked DL Mark. "Everything is fine Dad, can you just heal up Annoth so we can get out of here and meet up with the rest of our family?" asked Maria. "Of course sweetheart, anything for you." smiled DL Mark and he healed up Annoth as well. "Uhhhhhhhhhh owwwwwwwww my head. It hurts. Oh hey Mark!!! Glad to see you again!!!" spoke Annoth with joy. "Yeah I know that my friend, come on we got to get out of here before any more trouble happens back up on Earth." said DL Mark. They both agreed and met up with Spyro and Elva. "You two good to go?" asked DL Mark. "Yes we are." said Elva. DL Mark smiled in happiness and before he was ready he looked down at Hell and saw Malefor. "Heh, if you think Demitri is going to revive you, guess again Malefor." spoke DL Mark. "ARRRGH!!!!!! We'll see about that!!!" yelled Malefor and he shot a Dark Exploding Ball at him. DL Mark only caught it and threw it back at Malefor before he teleported himself along with the others back to Earth.**

A/N: Things seem to look better now that Spyro is alive and well again. Not only that but Annoth, Maria and Elva are coming along with Spyro as well. Thanks to DL Mark. But a few questions remain. Is DK Mark dead or alive? How Will Demitri take it when he finds out that Spyro is back along with Elva? Will he even be able to succeed his plan? And what about Godith and Cynder? What will happen to them after what they have just discovered? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spyro N.D


	124. Back to Life

**Chapter 123-(Back To Life)**

**DL Mark arrived back at the Imperial City with Spyro , Elva, Annoth, and Maria. They had arrived back at Spyro's home. "Spyro, you're alive!!!" shouted Cynder and she hugged her husband, not even knowing that he had been through Hell. "I was so worried. I thought you were dead." said Cynder with tears in her eyes. "Can you excuse me for a second Cynder?" asked Spyro. "Sure, if you need anything let me know." said Cynder and she kissed him and went back to feeding her two newborns Blaze and Flora. **

**Spyro went to DL Mark and whispered to him. "You did not tell her a single thing about what happened to me?" asked Spyro. "No I did not, why was I suppose to?" replied DL Mark. "Nah, good thing you didn't, she would've been devastated." said Spyro. "No problem, it was a good thing I stumbled across Demitri on the way back and got your heart, that is how I got you back here man." said DL Mark with a smile. "Heh thanks anyways." said Spyro and he went back to his wife and children.**

**DL Mark watched from outside as Elva was reunited with the rest of her family. Raven, Lumina, Lethak, and Falzar were all happy to see her alive again. "Mommy!!!" shouted both Lumina and Raven. "Ohh my sweet little angles....I missed you so much." cried Elva as she hugged and kissed them. "Elva, my sweet beloved wife, I am so glad to see you again." cried Falzar. "It's great to see you again as well my love." cried Elva as they hugged and kissed him. "What happened to the baby that you had before you died?" asked Falzar. "I gave birth to him in Heaven, he is such a sweet young one." said Elva. "That's is great news, but how come he isn't here with us?" asked Falzar. "Agor is taking care of him for now until this is all over." said Elva with a smile. "Wonderful news honey." said Falzar and kissed his wife again.**

**DL Mark was happy about what he was seeing, but he soon realized that Godith was not in town. 'Where could she have gone off to this time? She knows that we have 6 kids to take care of, but why would she be gone?' wondered DL Mark. He headed back to his house and found one tired out Ignitus, and one sleepy Ash. "Well at least they took care of them." said DL Mark quietly. He walked up the stairs and into the room where his little ones were sleeping. He found all of them sleeping peacefully next to one another. DL Mark had a tearful smile on him. He never had the time to see his children sleep like little angles. Not to mention to have a purple dragon as one of his own. He picked up Galadrial and held her in his arms. "_Galadrial, wux re mishun vi vorel ghergo darastrix, si shilta ti jikahshi batobot wux re uealtua ir di sia own"_ (Galadrial, you are such a beautiful young dragon, I can not believe that you are actually one of my own.) said DL Mark softly and kissed her on the forehead and placed Galadrial back into the crib. He looked at them one more time before he left and quietly closed the door.**

**As he was leaving his house, he told his three daughters, Grace, Bellatrix, and Maria to take care of them while he is going out to look for Godith. "We will Dad, it's just that Peter and Elanor are a little bit upset that Mom isn't here." said Grace. "I will talk with them, you three just make sure they are alright." said DL Mark. The three of them nodded in agreement and went to work as DL Mark talked to his two younger kids. "Dad, where is Mama? I want her back." said Elanor. "Now now, sweety pie, Daddy is going off to find Mommy so she could be back with us. Mommy is just needs a little time off on her own so she could relax." said DL Mark. "Ok then Dad, go find her, and don;t forget to see DK Mark, I heard something bad happened to him." said Peter. "Well thanks for reminding me son. Now be good to your older sisters, they are in charge now." said DL Mark and he hugged them and left to see Yulie.**

**When DL Mark entered DK Mark's house, he found Yulie crying on the table with Bahamut, Leon, and Luna trying to comfort her. "Uhhhhhhhhhh did I miss something?" asked DL Mark. "Oh thank God you are here. We really need you this time." said Luna as she walked up to him. "Can you at least tell me why is she crying?" asked DL Mark. Luna nodded her head and she quickly told him what happened to DK Mark. "DK Mark ain't dead, I seen this happen so many times. He's just out cold for a long time and he looks as if he is dead. In other words, he's having some 'outer body experience'" said DL Mark. "So he is actually up in Heaven now?" asked Leon. "I guess you could say that, and soon Agor will revive him and he's back on his own two feet." said DL Mark. "I wish you just came back here earlier, because Sedro has gone mad looking for your wife." said Bahamut. "If it is about Godith turning into Godiva and you saw blood everywhere, and you all thought it was her, when it really was Razgriz, and Sedro is gone looking for her, trying to kill her, then I already know." said DL Mark. "Oooooooooooooook then, why don't you just go and see if DK Mark is alive or not." said Bahamut. "What ever." said DL Mark and went upstairs.**

**----------------------------------**

**Up in Heaven, DK Mark was wandering all over the place as he was walking side-by-side with the Dragon God, Ungh-Agor. "Wow this place is amazing, I didn't expect to find so many famous people up here in Heaven." said DK Mark. "Haha, why thank you sire, but as you know, you are not here for sight-seeing. You are here for an important talk with me, about your enemies." said Agor. "Sorry about that, so let's get down to business." said DK Mark. "Agreed, first off we know that Razgriz has been set free again." said Agor. "Yes I know that." said DK Mark. "We both know that Razgriz wants Sedro, DL Mark, and Bahamut dead after imprisoning him for more then 2,000 years in Hell." said Agor. "I understand, but I do not know where he might be." said DK Mark. "Where else could he be with? Who wanted him to be set free?" asked Agor. "Demitri." replied DK Mark. "Exactly, on the other hand, what do you know about Demitri?" asked Agor.**

"**All I know is that Demitri, is the son of the Dark Master, Malefor." said DK Mark. "Anything else about him? His accomplices? Family?" asked Agor. "Not much, all I know is that he is with this Dark God guy, do you know anything about him?" asked DK Mark. Agor was quiet for a while. "I take that as a yes." said DK Mark softly. "I do know who he is, who he REALLY is. But I don't really want to talk about him." said Agor trying to change the subject. "Agor.....seriously....tell me who is this Dark God. I need to know who are we actually dealing with." said DK Mark. "Seriously....I said that I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!!!" growled Agor in anger. DK Mark saw anger in the Dragon God's eye and he knew that it was something, that he should not know. "Sorry....I didn't mean to be angry at you." spoke Agor a little softly. "No, I am sorry for asking. It's is my fault really." said DK Mark. "It's ok, I'm just having a bad day today." said Agor looking down on Earth. "Oh, Lord Mark is down there waiting for you King Mark, better get going." said Agor. "Wait, I have a few questions." said DK Mark. "What is it?" asked Agor.**

"**Is there a way for me to become like DL Mark? The way he looks?" asked DK Mark. "Yes there is, but it takes a lot of training. For you that is your Dragon King Form. Even your brother Revan has it. Speaking of Revan, he probably already unlocked it, therefore you need to work with DL Mark so you can unleash the true dragon within you." said Agor. "I understand. I'll be going now, and thank you for actually letting me go back and live." said DK Mark and he jumped down. "No problem sire, just be careful!!" yelled Agor. "I will!!!" yelled back DK Mark before his soul went back into his body.**

**DK Mark opened his eyes,and felt pain go through him once more. "Ahhh!!! Damn it!!! It felt so much better back up in Heaven." said DK Mark. "About time you came back." said DL Mark with a smile. "Hehe, yeah I know. Say you don't mind?" asked DK Mark and pointed his back. "Sure." said DL Mark and he healed up DK Mark's back. "Ahhh, much better. Now all we need to do is tell my Dad that I'm alive and the hunt for Godith is off." said DK Mark. "Yep!! So let's go find your Dad and my wife before things turn real ugly." said DL Mark and he flew out the window. DK Mark followed right behind him.**

A/N: DK Mark has been brought back from the dead, and now knows what he is up against. Now that he and DL Mark are out searching for Sedro and Godith, what will become of the future for the world. And who really is the Dark God that Agor does not want to even talk about? Stay tuned for more chapters of Spyro N.D


	125. Stabbed

**Chapter 124-(Stabbed)**

**DL Mark and DK Mark flew across the lands looking for Sedro and Godith. They have found most of Sedro's search party and they went back to the Imperial City after seeing DK Mark being alright. They had told them that Sedro has chased Godith to the mountains and that he has managed to wound her a bit. "Great, next thing I know Godith kills him, come one we got to hurry up." said DL Mark and flew faster then before. DK Mark had trouble keeping up with him, but he knew where he was going and they managed to arrive at the mountains that Sedro and Godith were suppose to be at. **

"**We got a lot of ground to cover, so shall we split up?" asked DK Mark. "No need to man, look." said DL Mark and he pointed to the ground. A blood trail that was still fresh. "This is Godith's blood, and this amount of blood loss means that she is weak, we need to stop your father before he does anything stupid." said DL Mark and the two of them followed the blood trial. It went up along the mountain over a couple thousand feet before they heard some screaming. "We are getting closer." said DK Mark as he jumped up to another rock and another. **

**They continued up till they saw Sedro chase down Godith to a corner. They quickly caught up with him as Sedro slashed Godith across her back with his sword. "Finally, after days of running away form me, you will die for killing my son!!!" shouted Sedro. "Please Sedro!!! I beg you to stop!!! Please!!!" cried Godith as she crawled herself to a corner and blood was dripping all over her body. "Beg? Do you think I will forgive you after what you have done?!!!" shouted Sedro and slashed her again on her face, making her lose sight in one of her eye. Godith yelled in pain and covered her left eye and cried out blood. "Sedro stop this now!!!" shouted DL Mark and walked up to him. Sedro did not hear him. He was so focused about killing her after she 'killed' his son. "You will see no mercy for me Godith. I had trust in you, and now you betray us. This is the end for you!!!!" yelled Sedro and raised his sword up in the air for the final blow. "Dad stop!!!!" shouted DK Mark.**

**Sedro did not listen and he was about to bring the sword down on Godith, when DL Mark grabbed Sedro's hand and the two of them began fighting over the sword. "Sedro!!! Come on man what are you doing?!!!" yelled DL Mark. That was when DL Mark realized what was wrong with Sedro. He looked into his eyes and saw evil. "Demitri took over you and now you are killing off one of your best friends." said DL Mark as he was about to get hold of the sword from Sedro. Sedro however hit him and he took the sword and drove it through DL Mark's chest. **

**DL Mark screamed in pain as he felt two of his hearts being stabbed and bleeding. He fell to the floor in agonizing pain and blood flowed from his body quickly. The evil in Sedro vanished and Sedro collapsed to the floor. "Dad!!!" yelled DK Mark and he ran to his father's aid. Godith saw her husband down on the floor hardly moving. "NO!!!!!!! MARK PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!!!" yelled Godith and ran to her lover's side. She took the sword out and DL Mark screamed even more in pain. "Mark, please tell me that you still have one left!!" panicked Godith. "I-I-I...............I still have one left." said DL Mark before he passed out. Godith yelled out in much grief and held her husband close to her body and cried. DK Mark was crying as well after seeing his father nearly kill off one of their strongest and best Alie. 'Dad what is wrong with you?' thought DK Mark with much confusion. The next thing he knew Godith had flown off with DL Mark in her arms. DK Mark turned into his dragon form and carried his passed out father back to the imperial city.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**At Demitri's Lair, Demitri couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! My God that was something worth seeing!!! I am surprised Razgriz how well your plan had worked out. Right away since the second you came out of DK Mark's body." smiled Demitri evilly. "I know, now that DL Mark is weakened dramatically, we can finally attack with ease." said Razgriz with a vengeful smile. "Perfect!! You never cease to surprise me Razgriz, therefore you are my top general. You are in charge of attacks now." said Demitri. "Thank you my Lord. Any word about Revan and his training?" asked Razgriz. "He should be finishing it up about now. Ahhh perfect timing." said Demitri with a smile seeing Revan walk in. **

**Revan did not look the same anymore. He had changed into his Dragon King Form. He had wings, tail, spikes and the black dragon arm on him. He looked like DL Mark except for his hair which was short and black. He carried two dual black swords and his eyes were Red Dragon Eyes. "Perfect, you have completed your training with the Dark God. I guess it really worked out with you." said Demitri admiring Revan's new look and power. "Nice job on the training Dark God." spoke Demitri. "It was nothing, he is now the strongest being on the planet." said Dark God. "Even stronger then DL Mark?" asked Razgriz. "Only because two of his hearts are stabbed, Revan has much power as DL Mark will have if he had three hearts." said Dark God. "AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! This is good news for us all!!! This just brings us another step closer to victory!!!" shouted Demitri with happiness. **

**Tyranus and Vergil soon came by and saw Revan's new look. "Hey Vergil, what does the scouter say about his power level?" asked Tyranus. Vergil checked the scanner. "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!!!!!!!!" yelled Vergil in shock and crushed the scanner. "WHAT? NINE THOUSAND?!!!!" yelled Tyranus. "Can you two idiots shut up?" spoke Revan in a darker and more demonic voice. The two of them looked at Revan in shock and then at Demitri. "Orders sir?" asked Vergil. "Yes I want you four, to all go and take the army I have just prepared for and attack Warfang. I have a feeling they will go there for medical help after what just happened to DL Mark. Understood?" asked Demitri calmly. "Yes my lord." said the four of them and they left in a cloud of black smoke. Demitri looked out the balcony and looked down at his army of more then 1 billion. "The world they knew will come to a crashing and burning end. A new era, A New Darkness will arise and the universe will suffer." spoke Demitri coldly and watched as his Army left the Black Lands and straight towards Warfang.**

A/N: LOL I just wanted to do that for the heck of it. Anyways, after being stabbed by a possessed Sedro, DL Mark is dramatically weakened and Revan has unlocked his Dragon King Form. Demitri has unleashed his attack by sending his army towards Warfang, the dragon city. Knowing that DL Mark will have to go there to seek medical help. Will Demitri's plan go just as he expected it to be? Will our Hero's make it and live through this attack of 1 billion? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spyro N.D


	126. Moving out to Warfang

**Chapter 125-(Moving out To Warfang)**

**As Godith landed back down on the ground in the Imperial City, with her husband in her arms, DK Mark landed back down on the ground as well with his father who passed out after stabbing DL Mark in the chest. A group of people rushed towards Sedro but not to DL Mark since Godith wanted no one to panic and lose hope. She went into her home and placed DL Mark on the bed. DL Mark shouted in pain and held his chest as two of his hearts slowed down and stopped. DL Mark yelled in pain and his power level dropped dramatically. His hair turned short back into a Super Sayain 1 form, and his half-dragon form disappeared. **

"**Mark, can you hear me?" asked Godith with worry. "I'm not death Godith!!! I can still hear you!! It's the pain that's killing me!!" shouted DL Mark in pain. "Honey, please stop moving around, you must relax, also keep it down, you are quiet loud." said Godith. DL Mark tried his best to stop moving around but the pain was unbearable. Godith couldn't help but shed a tear. "I never thought that I would see something like this." cried Godith and hugged her husband. "Godith....I had worse days then this and you know it." said DL Mark with a smile while grunting in pain. Godith couldn't help but laugh a bit and smile. "I guess you're right deary. You had worse things happen to you before then this. I'm just worried about what will happen next now that Demitri knows that you are weakened." said Godith. "Well first thing we got to do.................is for you to clean yourself up.....you look ridiculous Godith." smiled DL Mark being more relaxed now. "Hehe, I guess you're right Mark. I'll do anything for you, you know that." said Godith and she got up to take a long hot shower, to clean herself up from the blood and cuts and slashes.**

**Grace, Maria, and Bellatrix came downstairs with Galadrial, Icefyre, Eingana, Ancalagon, Chrys, and Scylla. They noticed what happened to their father but they weren't worried since they seen their father like this before. "How long will it be till you get back to full power Dad?" asked Bellatrix. "I don't know sweety, it might take me a week or hopefully a day. I need to go to Warfang, The Dragon City. There, I can seek medical help and they could fix me up." smiled DL Mark. The girls smiled as well and one-by-one they let DL Mark hold his 6 newborn children in his arms.**

**After about 2 hours, a knock came from the door and Grace opened it to see DK Mark along with Cynder and Spyro. "Hey guys, what brings you three here?" asked Grace. "Is he alive?" asked DK Mark. Grace knew what he was saying. "Yes he is alive, don't need to worry about him, he'll make it but please do come on in." said Grace and welcomed them in. **

**They went straight to DL Mark and were surprised to see how he looks now. "Oh man, you sure have gotten weaker." said Spyro. "I know but I'm still strong in this state." said DL Mark with a smile. DK Mark had a sad face when he spoke to him "Listen, about my Dad, I-" "Don't worry about your father. I understood what happened. He was under Demitri's control. It was a set-up the entire time so they would get someone like your father to try and kill me. If anything I don't blame your father. I just hope that he'll be alright." said DL Mark. DK Mark smiled for a bit. "Thanks man, I knew that you would explain everything to me." said DK Mark. **

**Soon, after a a half-hour passed, they had agreed to move out to Warfang. "I never been to the Dragon City before." said Spyro. "Yeah me neither." said DK Mark. "Well this will be good for you guys to actually see something. Which reminds me, Mark, is your Dad good enough to travel?" asked DL Mark. "I was just about to do that. Shall we meet up later on?" asked DK Mark. "Yeah near the main entrance of Imperial City." said DL Mark. DK Mark left to see if his Dad was ok enough to fly. Sedro was as well as the others. Yulie was happy to see him again along with the others. "Mark!! My love it is good to see you again!!" shouted Yulie as she hugged and kissed DK Mark. "Hey Yulie, glad to see you again as well. Listen, get your things ready, we are going to Warfang, the Dragon City." said DK Mark. "Warfang? I haven't been there since the day I saw Sedro being coordinated as King." said Bahamut. **

**A few minutes later and everyone met up. DL Mark, DK Mark, Spyro, Cynder, Godith, Yulie, Sedro, Bahamut, Luna, Leon, Ignitus, Elva, Falzar, Lumina, Raven, Peter, Elanor, Icefyre, Galadrial, Ancalagon, Chrysophyliax, Eingana, Scylla, William, Grace, Bellatrix, Maria, Ash, Sparx, Zafir, Lethak Valsa, Takeshi, Ember, Flame, Barroth, Annoth, Morrogh even Aira The Dragon Ambassador tagged along. (Damn that's a lot of characters in this story, over 45 characters, count the rest.) "Why you with us?" asked Godith. "Well I did find my one true love while you guys were here, and that one true love is Leon." said Aira and whincked at Leon. Leon blushed and couldn't help but give out a small laugh and smile. "Told ya that I wouldn't do anything stupid this time Godith." said Aira. "And you better keep it that way. I wish the best for you guys." said Godith. **

"**Damn I did not realize that we had so much people with us, most of it is your family." said DK Mark to DL Mark. "Yeah, and Hunter, Ansem, Marcus and a few others aren't with us. They'll be at the city so don't worry about them. They've been there since we left for Heldar." said DL Mark and hoped up onto Godith's back. "Everyone ready?!!" shouted Godith. "Let's get going already." said Ash. "Alright then, keep up!!" shouted Godith and she took off with quick speed. The others followed her as well and headed straight towards Warfang the Dragon City.**

**-----------------------------**

**At the Black Lands, Demitri watched from a distance and watched as the group flew towards Warfang. "Damn that's a lot of people traveling. Oh well, the more the better for killing." smiled Demitri evilly. "Yes that is correct. What they don't know is that they are walking straight into a trap. You know, I just had an idea. I know that you want to observe this place, and I thought that taking over the Imperial City will be a good idea." said Dark God. "I admit Dark God, that is a good idea. Take 500,000 with you and we will march to Imperial City, the rest will focus there attack on Warfang. This will be fun to watch." smiled Demitri evilly and turned his attention to the Imperial City.**

A/N: As the group of more then 35 travel to Warfang, Demitri has set his sights on the Imperial City. Just what does Demitri has in mind for the Imperial City? Will the group find out about the Dark Army heading straight towards Warfang? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spyro N.D


	127. Warfang, The Dragon City

**Chapter 126-(Warfang, The Dragon City)**

A/N: This is a spoiler so if u are not up to this part of the game, you are either to lazy to play the game, or just curios to read, either way u an idiot. Get the game and play it. If u already went through this part in the game, keep reading, and I added another character from madness's story.

**As the group of more then 35 flew across the lands, Spyro couldn't help but ask DL Mark about Warfang. "Just what kind of city is Warfang?" asked Spyro. "Warfang Spyro, is as you a know a Dragon City. Build by the moles for their friendship with the Dragons. Not only because of that, but for helping them out in tough times. Warfang has stood for such a long time, before Malefor was even born. I remember this place all too well. The day I saw Bahamut being crowned as King, also Sedro, even when young Malefor was brought into the city by me. It was nice being here." said DL Mark with a smile. **

**DK Mark looked at his Dad and asked him about Warfang. "Hey Dad, do you remember much about Warfang?" asked his son. "Yes I do, I remember after the city was finished, Me, Bahamut, and Malefor were crowned the Dragon Kings, but those were old times." said Sedro with sadness. "Cheer up brother, at least you will watch your son becoming King in this city." said Bahamut. "I guess you are right brother. My son becoming King. Every father's dream." smiled Sedro and they continued flying.**

**They landed in front of the main gates which stood over 100 feet tall. "Damn, talk about protection." said Ash in shock and awe. "WHO GOES THERE?!!!" yelled a voice from above. "THE DRAGON LORDS, KINGS AND FAMILY WISH TO ENTER!!!" yelled DL Mark. They heard some large clanking and locks turning and the doors slowly opened up and reviled to them the city. "Whooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." spoke the people of the group who did not visit Warfang. They saw dragons flying across the air going about their business, moles walking across the streets doing their general duty, even a couple of Human beings walking around, even driving around in cars. **

"**Wow, this place is amazing!!!" spoke Cynder in much awe as she looked at the buildings that stood high in the air. "Yulie is that you?" spoke a voice. They all turned and looked to see who it was. "Cecilia? Is that really you sister?" asked Yulie. DK Mark looked at the two girls. They looked a like and soon the two hugged each other in happiness and joy. "Oh Yulie it is you!!!!!" shouted Cecilia with joy. "It's great to see you as well Cecilia. You have changed a lot since the last time we met." said Yulie. "I know, and who are all these people? My goodness so many." said Cecilia in so much shock. Yulie showed her sister all of the people she knew before she showed him her boyfriend DK Mark. "So this is the boy that I keep hearing. The one who survived the raid when he was young. His brother Revan, a Dragon King as well is sided with evil. But at least we got the handsome one on our side." said Cecilia. DK Mark blushed a bit and gave a small laugh. "Ahaha, yeah......it's nice to actually see you Cecilia." said DK Mark. "It's great to see you all as well." said Cecilia and kissed him on the cheek. "Cecilia!!" shouted Yulie. "Oh relax sis, it was just a friendly kiss, nothing personal." spoke Cecilia. **

**The group got a laugh as the two of them argued for a while before they were split up by Siegfried. "Ladies, please, can you two just get over with it?" asked Siegfried. Yulie stormed back to DK Mark and hooked her arm around his. "My man sis, get your own." said Yulie. "I don't think I need to look for one that long. Your name is Siegfried right?" asked Cecilia. "Uhhhhhh Yeah." stuttered Sieg. "Hehe, why don't you come to my place tonight, I would like to get to know you soon enough." said Cecilia and kissed him on the lips. "Whoa." said DK Mark in shock. Siegfried blushed like hell and he was in love right away. "Uhhhhhhhhh sure, what time?" "Around 7 will be fine, sexy boy." spoke Cecilia in a good tone before she smiled and left.**

"**Damn that had to be the fastest start for a relationship ever to begin for me to see." said DL Mark in shock. "Wow, you lucky enough to get her already man. Which reminds me, where are we staying for the next few nights?" asked DK Mark. "My place, here's a map of the place. Take the time you guys need to check this place out, but meet up at my place, except for you Sieg." smiled DL Mark. "Got ya." replied Sieg and gave the thumbs up.**

**For the next few hours the group split up and had explored more about the city. The kids stayed in a day care center where they made friends with other dragons. The girls went off to impress their looks for their loved ones. DL Mark and Godith went off to see if there is any medical help for him. DK Mark took his time by himself while the other guys had gone off buying gifts for their loved ones. **

**DK Mark walked around the city and admired the way it was build. He reached the center of the city and saw a large statue of three dragons and DL Mark. The dragons were Sedro facing front, Bahamut facing right, Malefor facing left, and DL Mark just opposite of Sedro's way. It was more of a large compass to help the citizens of Warfang get through the city. DL Mark was North, Malefor was West, Bahamut was East and Sedro was South. Each of them held a sword in their hands close to their face. 'Wow these moles sure know how to carve statues out. He continued on going East and stumbled across the History Museum. DK Mark went in for free since he was son of Sedro and he saw pictures of all the Kings who ruled the lands. He was imaging how he would look like when he is coordinated as King. **

**As he continued to go through he went into the Sedro Wing and looked around and saw statues and pictures of his father being crowned as King, he even saw one picture where his mother was. DK Mark stopped and took the time admiring the art. He never knew how his mother looked and now he knew. Elaine, was his mother's name. She had a beautiful face and a body. Her hair was blond and she looked amazing. DK Mark had a tear in his eye and he cried softly. "Oh Mom, I wish you here with me." cried DK Mark before he moved on and explored the rest of the place. **

**After he checked the other wings, he realized it was getting late and that he had to go to DL Mark's place. He looked at his map and went back to the statues that he saw earlier. He took the road north which led him straight to DL Mark's place. When he found it he saw the others just arriving as well. They looked up and saw how HUMONGOUES his place is. "Dude....is this a castle or something?" asked Spyro shocked to see the place. "I have no idea man, but I think it's a castle." said DK Mark. **

**The group walked up the given steps and they saw how his front lawn looked like. He had statues of angels, dragons, famous people, warriors and a bunch of other things. They even noticed a couple of auto-torrents placed in the field. Fountains were all over the lawn along with beautiful flowers, and some that DK Mark and the others had never seen. They soon reached the main doors of the....god knows what the place is...and saw how large they were. Made from solid gold and standing over 5o feet. "Talk about being rich." said Sparx. **

"**Do we knock or something?" asked Luna. "No, all you got to do is press this button." said Sedro and he pressed a button and it rang. "Who is it?" spoke Godith's voice "Hey Godith its us." said Cynder. "Oh hey, glad you guys could make. Come on in." said Godith and the large gold doors opened. The group entered and they admired the large place. "Wow amazing." said Cynder. They looked up and saw a staircase that led all the way up to the top floor. "Jeez, this guy is nuts." said Ash. "Hey guys check this out." said Leon and they all looked at what Leon was looking at. **

**It was a large picture of DL Mark and Godith being in the middle and they were surrounded by hundreds of dragons. "I take this to be a family portrait." said Spyro. "It is." spoke DL Mark. They turned around and saw him wearing a red and gold robe. "Wow that's one big family you got there and I'm there aunt." said Cynder with a smile. "I know Cynder, and I am basically their uncle." said Spyro. "Please, make yourselves at home. There is food ready in the dining room and I hope you enjoy your stay." said DL Mark with a smile.**

**Within an hour the group had settled down, found their rooms before they went to eat. The food was delicious. DL Mark and Godith had served them foods from around the world and countries from their time. "Wow all of this food sure makes me hungry." said Sparx. "You guys can start eating of you like. There is plenty to go around." said DL Mark with a smile. In a few seconds all the food was taken and ate. DL Mark looked at them with shock. "Talk about speed eating. At least I got seconds." said DL Mark and he snapped his fingers and more food appeared. This time the group ate slowly and calmly. "Oh man why won't they serve food like this back at home?" asked DK Mark with a mouth full of steak. "Because we only serve these kind of food here." said Godith with a smile.**

**As they continued on eating an incoming message came from the security center. "My lord, we have something to show you." said a guard. "Put it up on the screen." said DL Mark and a large TV screen came down and showed a live footage of an Army heading towards them. "Holy shit!! That's a lot of people for one army!!" said Ignitus with shock. "Please that ain't nothing, probably about 10 million. I can beat those guys easily." said DL Mark taking a sip from his cup. "My lord, we counted over 1 billion." said the guard. DL Mark gagged and spit the water out. "WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONE BILLION?!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE FUCK DID DEMTRI GET THAT MANY PEOPLE?!!!!" yelled DL Mark. "God knows where." said Sparx. They soon felt a large rumble and shake. "Now what?!!!" shouted DL Mark. The footage was then shown towards the Imperial City. **

"**Oh................my...........................god." said Godith in shock and horror. The group gasped in horror and shock as they saw a large chunk of land being floated up into the air, and the Imperial City was being covered up in lava and melted away. "My city!!!" shouted Aira as she began to cry as the city she grew up in was melted away along with her friends and family. Leon comforted her and told her not to worry.**

**The TV screen showed static before it got back another live footage of a black dragon sitting in a throne. It was Demitri. "Now what?!!" yelled Spyro in anger. "At last…" he said. "The time has come, to cleanse this world" he continued. "Those who value their lives will be spared for the cause; those who won't will be…hunted down and exterminated." Demitri said. "They will be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed and crushed; garroted and impaled, shot and executed without mercy" Demitri said.**

**All over the world everyone saw his announcement. "The time has come, to cleanse this world, and a new era will rise. A New Darkness will arise!!! And you will all die, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" he said again and soon began laughing hysterically. The screen soon went static and everyone was silent.**

"**Oh my God, what are we going to do?" asked Godith in horror. "We have no other choice now. We must fight!!!" spoke DL Mark.**

A/N:Demitri has successfully taken over Imperial City, or what is left of it. Now with his army heading straight towards Warfang and our heroes, what will they do next with a Billion man army heading for their way? Will they make it through the night and live to see tomorrow? Or will they perish before midnight strikes? Stay tuned for the next exciting action-packed chapter of Spyro N.D


	128. Preparing for Battle

**Chapter 127-(Preparing for Battle)**

**As alarms rang out in the dark night, through out Warfang, dragons, moles, and people got ready for battle. Armors were being put on, weapons were given out, and catapults were put up. Everyone on DL Mark's house were still in shock after what just happened. **

**"So.....who's going to go out and fight?" asked Ash. **

**"****Well clearly not you, since you are young, and I don't like to see children like you go off into battle. Therefore you will stay here." said DL Mark. **

**"I'll agree with that cause I don't want to go against an army of 1 billion." said Ash. **

**"Very well then, here's the deal, all of the kids will go down into the basement, which will lead you straight to a cave system. It will give you good protection from the battlefield above you." said DL Mark. **

**"Good thing you actually had that place installed already." said Godith as she went upstairs and got ready for battle.**

**Grace, Bellatrix, Maria, Valsa, Luna, Aira, Elva, Sparx, Peter, Elanor, Ash, William, Ancalagon, Chrys, Icefyre, Galadrial, Eingana, Scylla, Masami, Wagner, Blaze, Flora, Lumina, Raven and Yulie, went downstairs to the large cave system. **

**"Please Mark, be careful out there, I don't want to lose you again." said Yulie with worry. **

**"Don't worry my love, I will be back for you and we will win this battle." said DK Mark and kissed her before he left. Everyone else who did not go down, were given armor and weapons by DL Mark. **

**"Aren't you going to wear anything?" asked Spyro as he put on his armor. **

**"I will soon, after all of you are ready." said DL Mark. **

**Minutes passed by and everyone was at the City's Wall. The night sky was rolling in on them all making it hard to see them. Spyro looked at the battlefield and had little hope that they will succeed. **

**"Spyro?" asked Cynder. **

**"Yes?" **

**"I'm scared Spyro." said Cynder with fear in her voice.**

**"Me too, just stick close to me my love." said Spyro and he held Cynder's hand. **

**"OPEN THE GATES!!!" shouted a guard. Everyone turned and looked to see why they were opening the gates. To their surprise, Elves and Dwarfs arrived, and there were at least 10,000 of them. Sedro and Bahamut flew down and asked. **

**"What's the meaning of this?" asked Sedro. **

**"Not long ago, your son helped us be free from Zardus, and we told him that we will repay him for what he has done. We have come here to fight and help you win this battle against Demitri." spoke the Elf King. DK Mark dropped down and landed next to his father. **

**"Wow, glad to see that you guys could make it. We do need the all the help that we can get." smiled DK Mark. **

**"I couldn't agree more my liege." spoke the Dwarf King.**

**After a few more minutes of setting everyone up, DL Mark arrived with Godith and they were ready for battle. **

**"Damn man where did you get THAT?" asked Spyro in surprise as they saw DL Mark in his armor. The base armor color was red and its trim color bright silver scales. It had dragon spikes on his shoulder and dragon feet on his feet. **

**"This thing? This is my Dragon Lord Armor. I use it on rare occasions, you're all lucky to see it." said DL Mark and he pulled out his fire sword and looked over the battlefield. **

**"This will be one long and bloody night." said DL Mark as the Dark Army stopped and waited.**

A/N: As Warfang prepares for what can possible become the most bloodiest battle in history, our heros don't realize that the four people that are leading the army, have a thirst for revenge. Will Warfang be able to hold of this titanic size of an army? Or will it perish like Imperial City? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spyro, N.D


	129. The Battle Of Warfang

**Chapter 128-(The Battle Of Warfang)**

A/N: Get a bottle of soda or water, a bag of popcorn or chips, anything that will make u not stop and get something, cuz this will be one huge long ass chap....probably longer then the chap when the guys went to Lethak's lair and fought, this will be long, and I hope u enjoy it.

**The Dark Army stopped before them and all was quiet. Not one enemy moved or flinched and not one person who was defending Warfang moved a muscle. Four people stepped forward from the Dark Army. It was Revan, Tyranus, Razgriz, and Vergil. **

**"Hmmmmm, so Agor was right, Revan indeed has unlocked his Dragon King Form." said DK Mark. **

**"I know, I just hope that I can regain my powers quick enough. My hearts are healed but it will take time for it to fully work." said DL Mark. **

**DL Mark, DK Mark, Spyro, and Leon stood over the wall and listened to them speak. **

**"This is your last chance to surrender. Give up and like Demitri said, your lives will be spared. You do not give up, you will all die." said Razgriz. **

**"Do you really think that we are going to give up our city and lives just because you have a 1 billion army?" asked Leon. Revan pulled out his gun and shot at Leon. The bullet struck Leon in the neck and he fell down gasping for breath as blood gushed into his throat and out. **

**"Leon!!!" shouted Bahamut and held his son. Leon pulled the bullet out and the wound healed magically by itself. **

**"H-How?" asked his father in shock. **

**"Hehe, Agor Dad, he gave me some things to help me out." said Leon and he got back up feeling alright. **

**"What?!!!" shouted Revan. **

**"Your trick doesn't work for me anymore Revan, and like we said before we will not surrender. We will fight!!!" shouted Leon. **

**"So be it!!!!" yelled Vegril and raised his hands. The Dark Army charged at the city. **

"**When do we fire?" asked Spyro. **

**"Not yet. There is a small thing that I added out onto the battlefield." said DL Mark. **

**"What's that?" asked Leon. The ground began to blow up and thousands of enemies blew up into pieces. **

**"Land mines." smiled DL Mark. Revan watched and growled. **

**"Rrrrrrrgh!!!!!!! You were lucky, but I'm afraid that, that will not be enough to stop our army!!!" shouted Revan. **

**"****Bring it bitch." said DL Mark and signaled Revan to charge at him. **

**"Don't you dare play around with me!!!" yelled Revan and raised his hands and his part of the army. **

**"_Itrewic krathin!!!_" (Get Ready) shouted DL Mark and the archers got ready. Lethak was ready with his bow and arrow. **

**"_Asta litrix ui plythu vhir asta neck."_ (Their armor is weak beneath their neck.) said Lethak and took careful aim. The Dark Army kept on charging. Thunder and Rain came in making the night more frightening. **

**"_Hold douta ixen!!!"_ (Hold your fire) shouted DL Mark. One of the archers shot to early. **

**"_HOLD!!!"_ shouted DL Mark. The arrow whizzed through the air and killed one of the enemies. **

**It grunted in pain and fell down dead. The rest of the army stopped, looked, and growled in anger. They yelled and shouted and roared and began to bang their weapons and feet onto the ground. Underneath the floor, all of the people who could not fight heard the banging and it echoed through out the cave. **

**"Do you think we're going to make it?" asked Grace. Elva looked at her and sighed. **

**"I just hope they will." said Elva softly as she held Lumina and Raven in her arms.**

**The Dark Army charged at them once more. **

**"_IXEN!!_" (FIRE) shouted DL Mark. The archers release their arrows and they whizzed through the air and took out thousands of the army. **

**"Give them a volley." said Sedro to one of his commanders. **

**"Fire all arrows and catapults!!!" yelled the commander. The rest of the archers fired and catapults were released. They flew through the air and crushed more of the Army. The Army moved quick and they quickly put up ladders. **

**"_LADDERS!!!!"_ shouted DL Mark. Archers turned and began firing at the upcoming ladders. They shot down lots of them but there were too many ladders and enemies. One of them already reached the top and enemies were climbing up. **

**"_CAEXA, CAEXA!!!"_ (Swords, Swords) shouted DL Mark in draconic and the fighters drew out their swords and began to cut down the Army. **

**As more ladders were being put up and more of the Dark Army was swarming in, DL Mark and the others were on the top of the wall cutting down, stabbing, slashing, beheading, burning and taking out more of the enemies. Spyro, Cynder, Lethak, Godith, Bahamut, Leon, and Sedro flew around the wall and near the grounds along with the other dragons and killed off more of the army. Godith was just slashing and ripping heads off, while Spyro was burning and freezing enemies in their tracks. DL Mark, DK Mark, Siegfried, Dante, Nick, Nero and the other warriors fought off the Army that were on the walls. They were busy trying to gain the upper hand. They were but there were so many that already a few of their own men were taken down. **

**DL Mark desperately slashed everyone around him with his fire sword and DK Mark was with him as well casting magic and beheading much of the army. All was going well till Tyranus managed to fly into the city over the walls, taking out much of the catapults and archers. He flew around the city burning buildings and the fighters. **

**"About time some real challenge." said DL Mark with a smile. He slashed more and got through to DK Mark. **

**"Yo Mark, guess who just came in." shouted DL Mark over all the clashing and yelling. **

**"I know, it's Ronno or Tyranus as he likes to be called, let's get him!!!" shouted DK Mark and jumped down off the wall. DL Mark jumped off the wall and onto a roof top of another building. Tyranus got sight of him and dove straight for him. DK Mark quickly climbed up and just as Tyranus was about to grab hold of DL Mark with his claws, the two of them jumped and slashed Tyranus across his face. Tyranus roared in pain and flew back up before he looked back at the two of them. **

**"Come on Ronno, is that the best you can do?" taunted DK Mark. Tyranus out of anger, flew down with quick speed and tried to slash him. Both DL Mark and DK Mark jumped and landed on Tyranus's back. **

**"Get off of me!!!!" yelled Tyranus and he barrel rolled trying to shake them off. DL Mark and DK Mark held on tightly and laughed. **

**"Hey Tyranus, shouldn't you keep an eye to where you are flying?" said DL Mark before the two of them jumped off of Tyranus and landed on the ground. Tyranus looked forward and roared in shock as he flew straight into a wall. **

"**Ooooooooooo, ouch that got to hurt." said DK Mark. Tyranus slid down the wall and landed on the ground with his mouth dislocated, a couple of ribs broken, and a few teeth knocked out. Tyranus was bleeding and he staggered to get back on his feet. **

**"Argh!!!!!! You will pay for that!!!" yelled Tyranus and charged at the two of them. DL Mark rolled through Tyranus and slashed all four's while DK Mark jumped and slashed across his entire back. Tyranus fell to the ground once more in pain and roared at them. **

**"You cheap bastards.....you think that I am easy to be beaten?!!!" yelled Tyranus. **

**"Well, you sure as Hell making it look easy." said DL Mark with a smile. **

**"Don't expect to see me dead yet, I still got some tricks that I can't wait to prevail on you!!!" yelled Tyranus and got back up with ease. **

**"Not good." said DK Mark as Tyranus stood on his hind legs. He took a deep breath and he got back down and unleashed dark flames at the two of them. DL Mark and DK Mark got out of the way with a few minor burns. **

**"Dude!!! Your leg's on fire." said DL Mark. DK Mark looked down and saw his leg on fire. **

**"AHHHH!!!! PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!!! AHHHH AHHH!!!!" yelled DK Mark. DL Mark casted an icicle at his leg and the fire went out. **

**"Thanks, oww that hurt." said DK Mark and held his right leg. Tyranus couldn't help but laugh. **

**"Ahahahahahaha!!! And to think that you were all brave!! You fucking coward." said Tyranus with an evil smile. **

**"Whoa, whoa.....did you.....just call me.....a coward?" asked DK Mark feeling angry. **

**"Hehehe, yes I did you _faessi_!!!" (coward) DK Mark knew that meant coward in draconic and he snapped. He turned into his full-dragon form and his scales turned red. Tyranus laughed but soon realized that he was fucked. **

"**Uh oh." said Tyranus. **

**"That's correct Ronno!!!" yelled DK Mark in his angry dragon form and he flew at Tyranus with quick speed. DK Mark speared Tyranus in his stomach with his horns and send Tyranus flying to the wall. Tyranus coughed up blood and yelled in pain. DK Mark scorched Tyranus as he was still stuck onto the wall. Tyranus screeched as his scales burned and turned coal black. He broke free from the wall and fell to the floor in pain. **

**"P-P-Please.....I beg of you.....please.....don't kill me.....please!!!" begged Tyranus as he had tears in his eyes. DK Mark walked slowly towards Tyranus in his angry dragon form. He grabbed Tyranus by the throat and kneed him in the gut. **

**"Why should I? When you are the one who betrayed us!!!" yelled DK Mark and held Tyranus up with his Dragon Arm and began choking him. DL Mark watched as DK Mark slowly choked the life out of Tyranus. **

**"P-Please........I-I-I Don't want to die...." gasped Tyranus. DK Mark out of anger squeezed even harder. **

**"Mark enough!!! Let him go." said DL Mark calmly. Tyranus's eyes rolled back into his head and DK Mark let go of him and he fell to the floor gasping for breath. **

**"I know....he doesn't deserve to die. He was just like one of us. He deserves a second chance." said DK Mark calmly. Tyranus looked at him with his tearful eyes and crawled to his feet. **

**"Thank you......thank you." cried Tyranus and sobbed on the ground. **

**"Put him in the holding cell and make sure he doesn't escape." said DK Mark with a serious voice and flew off back to battle. DL Mark stood there and watched as DK Mark flew away before he picked Tyranus up and carried his weak and fragile body underground where the others were. **

**"Father....why did you bring him here?!!" asked Bellatrix. **

**"He might be useful for us, just make sure he does not die, he fears death." said DL Mark and he went back up and back into battle.**

**-----------------------------**

**At the Floating Islands, Demitri watched from his throne as the Battle continued. **

**"What shall we do about Tyranus?" asked Dark God. **

**"Let him be, he did his duty, what I want is Spyro, DK Mark, DL Mark dead." said Demitri with anger. **

**"I understand." spoke the Dark God and he flew down in his dark black smoke. Demitri looked down beneath him and saw the volcano that he formed. **

**'I just hope Keldor finds more Fire Crystals here. This is the only reason why I made what is left of the Imperial City float.' thought Demitri as he saw Keldor and his men work hard excavating Fire Crystals.**

**------------------------------**

**Back down at the Battlefield, things looked well for Warfang as they gained the upper hand as they slayed 2 million of the army and they only lost 50 of their own. DL Mark walked back up onto the wall and looked at the battlefield. He stood next to Sedro and Bahamut. **

**"Glad to see you guys still alive, how are things looking for us?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Pretty well, I just wonder how we only lost about 50 and they lost 2 million." said Sedro. **

**"Because brother, we have a good defense, which makes it hard for an army to get inside. They are scattered all over the lands making it easy to kill. They hardly have any defense." said Bahamut. **

**"Basically, Demitri is stupid enough to not bring in some sort of shield or something. Back in my world, we use tanks and we can be swarmed by 100 people with guns and still win." said DL Mark with a smile and looked as his wife flew around the battlefield, covered in blood but she was completely unharmed. So was Spyro, Cynder and the others. Morrogh soon landed and he had a worried face. **

**"What's wrong man?" asked DL Mark. **

**"I flew above the army and they have something we hardly expect." said Morrogh as he gasped for breath. **

**"What do they have some kind of tower form Lord of The Rings?" asked DL Mark. **

**"****Yeah pretty much, and a huge ass battering ram to break down the door. Why is it always like this? Ever since the movie came out, every battle like this is so similar to Lord of the Rings." said Morrogh. **

**"I know, stupid writers, but still, this will be easy. We know how to take them down right?" said DL Mark as a ladder landed in front of him.**

**DL Mark kicked the ladder and it fell down back onto the Army. He casted a small explosive energy ball and it shattered the ladder and killed the surrounding enemies. DL Mark looked at his hands and then back at the battlefield. **

**"I just got a good idea." said DL Mark with a smile. **

**"What are you up to now?" asked Sedro. DL Mark had a smile on his face and he ran off. He whistled to Godith and she looked at him. **

**"What?!!!" she shouted. **

**"I got an idea that can help us!!! But I'm going to need you!!!" shouted back DL Mark. **

**"OK!!!" shouted Godith and she flew back to the wall and glided along. DL Mark ran fast before he jumped, just as a flying rock smashed the wall. He landed on Godith's back and the two of them flew around the battlefield. **

**"So what's your plan?" asked Godith. **

**"Go up, we are going to raid down Hell on these guys." said DL Mark. Godith flew straight up at quick speed and she leveled herself out. Even though they were flying through thunder clouds, they could still see the Dark Army. **

**"Now what?" asked Godith. DL Mark without saying another word, raised his hands into the air. **

**"Hehehe, this will take out a good amount of these guys." said DL Mark with a smile as a small yellow ball formed in his hands and got bigger. Godith noticed what he was doing. **

**"Mark are you serious?!!! BIG BANG ATTACK?!!!!" yelled Godith in shock. **

**"Pretty much, let's hope this works!!!!!!!!" yelled DL Mark as the yellow ball got to it's size. DL Mark jumped off of Godith's back and floated up in the air. **

**"YO IDIOTS!!! I GOT A SPECIAL GIFT FOR YOU GUYS!!!!" yelled DL Mark at the Army. Razgriz, Revan, and Vergil looked and were shocked to see what DL Mark had in store for them. **

**"What is that?!!!" asked Spyro in shock as he landed back onto the City's Wall. **

"**BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!" yelled DL Mark and threw his hands down onto the Dark Army. The large yellow ball about a mile wide came down from the skies and onto the Dark Army. Revan, Razgriz, and Vergil got out of the way easily but a large amount of the Dark Army was caught in the way of The Big Bang Attack. The ball of explosive landed on the ground and pressed against the Army. It caused the ground to shake dramatically. DL Mark charged up and he casted another ball. **

**"WELCOME TO OBLIVION!!!!!!!" yelled DL Mark as the detonating ball went straight to the large ball. It contacted and a large bright explosion shinned through the Dark Stormy night. It blew up and made a large mushroom cloud. The shock wave was powerful enough to make everyone around the area fall down and try their best to hold onto the ground. Demitri watched with much shock as he saw the mushroom cloud rise higher then his throne. **

**"What......power." said Demitri softly as he gazed upon the explosion.**

**After the explosion subsided and everyone got back up, they all looked at the large crater that DL Mark just made with his attack. The crater was literally on fire and a couple of hundreds of the Dark Army were burned just because they were close to it. The three reaming commanders of the Dark Army stood up in shock and looked up at DL Mark. Lighting struck behind DL Mark as he had a sinister smile. **

**"This is how you get things done." spoke DL Mark before he landed back on Godith and the two of them flew around the battlefield, making more explosions around the Dark Army. **

**"I'll take care of them." said Revan as he was about to go after them. **

**"No, I will deal with them myself. I want revenge and they are two of the people who trapped me in Hell. I will deal with them. You deal with your brother." said Razgriz and he flew after DL Mark and Godith. **

**The attack continued afterwards, but the Dark Army was severely damaged after that attack that DL Mark made. It killed a quarter of the Dark Army therefore only less then 750 million of the army remain. Razgriz flew up after DL Mark and Godith and tried to catch them by surprise. But Godith looked back and noticed him. **

**"Great, Razgriz is back on us again. When will he ever know that he can't beat us?" said Godith in disbelief. **

**"I know darling, but look at me, I am still weak. When we fought against him, I was Super Sayin 3, not 1." said DL Mark. **

**"I guess you made your point." said Godith as she dodged one of Razgriz's dark energy ball. **

**Razgriz disappeared in black smoke and re-appeared in front of them. Godith used her fire breath and scorched Razgriz. Razgriz got out of it in time with just minor burns. Razgriz growled at them in anger. **

**"****I will not be toyed around like I was 2,000 years ago!!!" shouted Razgriz and he casted 10 locked-on Dark Energy balls. DL Mark was keeping his balance on Godith's back and he looked at Razgriz's attack. **

**"That's something new." said DL Mark. Godith looked back and she knew what she had to do. **

**"All these years back at home of dodging homecoming missiles makes this easy." said Godith and she did a barrel roll dive and 6 of the Dark energy balls crashed into each other and blew up. **

**"We still got 4 more on us." said DL Mark. **

**"I'm trying my best to do that!!!" shouted Godith as she flew close to the ground trying to dodge large spears being hurled at her by the Dark Army and their machines. **

**"Do you think that only two of them will get to us?" asked DL Mark. **

**"I guess so, 4 left. I see what you mean Mark." said Godith and she flew straight up. DL Mark held onto one of her spikes. **

**"You know what to do darling, just be careful." said Godith. **

**"I will so don't worry about it." said DL Mark and he let go and flew straight towards the oncoming Dark Explosive Balls. **

**'Is he trying to get himself killed?' thought Razgriz. DL Mark kept on going straight and the 4 remaining locked onto him. Godith came from behind and she used her flame breath to scorch the remaining 4. They blew up and she grabbed hold of DL Mark in her arms. **

**"Great job hon. You never cease to surprise me." said DL Mark with a smile. Godith blushed and laughed a bit as she continued to fly above the battlefield. **

**"I got to admit, that was some pretty crazy thing that they did." said DK Mark. **

**"Yeah, I don't know if they plan it, or just make it up as they go along." said Spyro with a smile. Razgriz lost his temper and grabbed hold of a large spear that would bring down a dragon from the skies. **

**"This time you will not escape from me." spoke Razgriz evilly and disappeared. He re-appeared in front of them with the spear pointing at Godith. He charged towards her and drove the spear straight through her chest, just missing her heart, and out through her back ripping open the armor. Godith roared in pain that everyone looked up at the skies and gasped in horror. **

**"GODITH!!!" yelled Cynder. Blood gushed out of Godith's chest and onto the battlefield. Godith couldn't regain control of her flight and she was twirling and crashing to the bottom. DL Mark still holding on, grabbed hold of the spear and pulled it out of her and threw it straight back at Razgriz who was too busy laughing evilly. The spear went straight through his chest, ripping his heart into many pieces. Razgriz stopped laughing and he held his chest. Black blood started pouring out of his chest and mouth before he yelled and in a bright light he was blown up.**

**DL Mark smiled a bit but he did not forget about his wife and what was happening with them. DL Mark held close to her and hoped that they will make it. He closed his eyes and felt Godith's hand holding him close to her body. They crashed just outside of the Dark Army and into a large deep river. DL Mark swam up but Godith was unconscious and she was sinking. DL Mark dove down and grabbed her tail. He furiously tried his best to swim up but he was not strong enough to bring his wife back up. Inside his chest, his heart was pumping furiously. Without him even knowing it, his second heart and third heart began to pump and his powers quickly came back and he shot out of the water with his wife and landed on the other side of the river bank, away from the Army. He dragged her up onto the shore lines and soon collapsed, exhausted. **

**_"Godith sia itov shilta wux nymuer ve?_" (Godith my love can you hear me?) asked DL Mark as his half dragon form slowly came back to him and his hair grew longer once more. He held her hand and she squeezed it and opened her eyes. **

**"I'm here Mark. Your powers.....they are returning." said Godith softly. DL Mark then noticed it and he had a smile on his face as well as Godith. He placed his hand over the wound and healed it up back to normal and fixed up her armor. **

**"There, feeling better?" asked DL Mark with a small smile. **

**"More better then before my love." said Godith and she kissed him. He kissed back and the two of them flew back to the battlefield.**

**----------------------------**

**Demitri still watching from the Floating Islands, was mad. **

**"How can he?!!! How can Razgriz die and DL Mark get his power back?!!!" yelled Demitri in anger. **

**"Demitri, please you must not lose your temper. Keldor has almost fulfilled his quota and we will soon bring back your father." said Dark God. **

**"How will that happen if the two most powerful people that I am going against, are still alive?!!!!" yelled Demitri. **

**"Demitri, please do not throw yourself into battle." said Dark God calmly.**

**"That is exactly what I will do!!!" yelled Demitri and transformed into his full grown up size. He put on his Black Armor and flew off straight towards the battlefield.**

**----------------------------**

**Things were getting much more better since Razgriz was defeated and DL Mark was back to his full power. All that were left were Revan and Vergil and the remaining 500 million. The clock struck 3 in the morning and the first glimpse of sunlight came to be. Spyro, Cynder and the others were easily winning against them. **

**"I told you Cynder, we were going to make it, and we are winning." smiled Spyro to his wife. **

**"I know Spyro, but we still got 500 million more to go." said Cynder. **

**"It will be a breeze now that DL Mark is back to full power." said Spyro and looked at DL Mark as he ran through the battlefield with dual fire swords in his Dragon Lord Armor and mowed down at least 100 enemies per second. **

**DK Mark was in the battlefield as well in his Dragon King Armor. He was having a good time just beheading all of the enemies that came to him. It all seemed well till he stopped and noticed who was standing in front of him. **

**"Brother.....Revan.....you finally came face to face with me." said DK Mark raising his sword up and pointing it at Revan. Revan only looked at him with his evil red eyes. **

**"Yes, it has been a while since we last met. I am ashamed to see you still like this. Look at me, I have more power then you. Admit it bro, you will not live if you fight against me." said Revan. Sedro the father of both of them flew down and met his older son since the Tournament. **

**"Revan.....my son........how could you do this? What is the meaning of you siding with the enemy?" asked Sedro. **

**"You want to know Dad? It's power and glory. Not only that but because of _you_ I feel left out. Everyone was so focused on Mark that no one cared about me. The only ones that did care was you and mom." said Revan coldly. **

**"Revan!!! Don't you ever talk to your mother like that!!! You should be happy that she had you and you lived." said Sedro angerly. **

**"Sorry Dad, but I just don't care anymore. Although mom is dead, I do not like Mark here, my brother, to steal my spotlight of the powerful one. I was ment to be the true Dragon King, not you!!!!" yelled Revan in anger. **

**"Brother, do you have any idea who do you sound like?!!!" asked DK Mark angerly.**

**"No and I don't really care. All I care is you being dead!!! PREPARE YOURSELF!!!!" yelled Revan as he charged at DK Mark with quick speed. Sedro knocked DK Mark out of the way and took the hard blow. **

**"DAD!!!!" yelled DK Mark in shock and horror. Revan stood and looked at the damage he did. **

**"Hmph, a foolish move Dad. It just shows how you don't care about me anymore." said Revan coldly. **

**"Only reason why is because the son that I knew is gone. I don't have a son anymore." spoke Sedro coldly. Revan grabbed hold of his father's throat and raised his tail to his chest. **

**"Then I don't have a father!!!" yelled Revan angerly. **

**DK Mark quickly got back up and tackled his brother to the ground, making him let go of Sedro. DK Mark started to fight against his evil brother. He punched him, kicked him, and slashed him with his Gold Dragon Arm. Revan threw him off and grabbed hold of DK Mark and started to do the same thing that DK Mark did to him. DK Mark tried to hold on, but the punches were much more harder then his and he was being battered easily. Revan was taken down by Sedro, Bahamut, and Leon. But he out powered them easily and threw them all to the wall and slashed them across the chest with one swift blow with his tail. They yelled in pain and fell to the floor holding their chests. **

**"Revan!!!! What are you doing?!!! This is your family!!! You attack your own family?!!!!" asked DK Mark in anger. **

**"Like I said before, I don't care anymore. I want you out of my life for good!!!" yelled Revan and charged after his brother. **

**DK Mark got out of the way easily and he jumped across roof tops until he reached to the highest building. Revan easily caught up with him and they stood across from one another on the roof top. DK Mark had much anger boiling in him, while Revan had much anger on killing his brother off. **

**"So....is this where you want to end it once and for all?" asked Revan with a smile. **

**"I came here because I don't want you to hurt our family anymore!!!" yelled DK Mark and powered up as a Gold Aura shrouded his body. Revan only stood there waiting with an evil smile on his face. **

**"Come on brother, hit me with your best shot!!!" yelled Revan. DK Mark turned into his Red Dragon Form and he quickly did the strongest move that he learned from DL Mark. **

**"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!" yelled DK Mark and he shot the yellow beam at Revan. It made a large fireball around him and an explosion. DL Mark looked up and noticed the explosion. **

**'The two of them are fighting!! I can't allow the two of them to fight!!' thought DL Mark and was about to go but he was stopped by Vergil and the rest of the Dark Army.**

**Back on the roof tops, DK Mark panted and gasped for breath and smiled. **

**"That should do it." said DK Mark happily. But his happiness soon turned to terror as the smoke cleared and Revan was still standing. **

**"WHAT?!!! That was my best attack!!! You should at least be hurt some how!!!" yelled DK Mark in surprise. **

**"Yes it did, all it did was fix a small pain in my neck. Thank you, but that was embarrassing brother. Let me show you how it is really done!!!" yelled Revan. He grabbed hold of DK Mark with a force and held him down to the ground. DK Mark tried to fight free but the force was too strong. He turned his head and saw Revan prepare a small black ball in his hand. **

**"It was fun knowing you brother, but I hate to tell you this, this is the end!!!" yelled Revan and he casted the small black, but powerful ball at him. The blast contacted with DK Mark and the roof collapsed in. DK Mark yelled in pain as he was being buried underneath all the ruble. Revan flew down and landed inside the destroyed building. **

**"Good-bye brother. But fear not, your death helps us bring us one step closer to reviving Malefor." said Revan and he he pulled out a small bottle. He grabbed DK Mark's Dragon Arm and cut it, allowing blood to flow out. It filled up quickly and soon Revan snagged off DK Mark's necklace, which was his mother's amulet. **

**"Thanks bro, see you in Hell. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAA!!!" laughed Revan hysterically and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. **

**-----------------------------------**

**Demitri was flying towards the battlefield but he knew that Revan has accomplished his mission. **

**"Good, now that we got his blood and half of the amulet, all I need is Spyro and DL Mark's blood." said Demitri and flew down to the battlefield. He met up with Vergil and asked him of what was happening. **

**"My lord, we have less then 300 million left, we cannot hold off since DL Mark is at full power!!!" shouted Vergil who was covered in blood. **

**"Hmmmm, ahahahahahaaaa, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! Fear not Vergil, I have a good plan that these idiots forgot to remember." said Demitri evilly. Vergil looked at him confused. **

**"What have they forgot about?" **

**"Remember the small ghost village they stumbled across before they reached Heldar's Lair? Remember what that priest said about the Ghost King. Well they have forgotten about him all along, and he is still under our control!! Not only that but since he is the Ghost King, he has control over the Ghost Army that DL Mark, DK Mark and Spyro have. They did not use them yet, therefore we can use them to destroy them all!!!! YEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!" laughed Demitri evilly. Vergil couldn't help but smile in such a way. **

**"Good idea my lord. Now to summon the Ghost King and his army!!!" yelled Vergil and his eyes turned red and he raised his sword to the air. **

**"_King Gardis.....come to our aid with your Ghost Army, and get rid of the enemies!!!!_" yelled Vergil. The Dark Army stopped and ran off to the side clearing a large path. DL Mark and the others were wondering what was going on. **

**"Did he just say Gardis?" asked Spyro. **

**"Wait a minute.....oh fuck......we're screwed." said Nero in shock. **

**"What?" asked Cynder. **

**"Remember that ghost priest who asked for us to defeat the Ghost King Gardis so they could rest in peace?" said Dante. **

**"Oh you got to be shitting me." said Siegfried. **

**"****He ain't shitting, look!!!" said Godith and pointed out towards the cleared field. **

**Out of the darkness was a bright white line moving quickly across the horizon. **

**"Oh no!!! That's the Ghost King, and he has our Ghost Army that we promised to use them so they could rest in peace!!!" yelled Spyro. **

**"What now?!!! We can't defeat what is already dead?!!!" yelled Nick. They all turned their attention to DL Mark. **

**"Do you have anything in mind?" asked Morrogh. **

**"I do.....but it won't be easy. I will need all of your energy guys. In order for me to pull this off, I need to reach my maximum level." said DL Mark. The group quickly surrounded him and they extended their arms out. **

**"Hurry up guys, give it all to me!!!" yelled DL Mark and powered up. The rest of them did the same thing and was giving their energy to DL Mark. **

**Demitri and Vergil watched from the side and had no idea what they were doing. **

**"Should we attack them sire?" asked Vergil. **

**"No need to, since they clearly will be killed before they do anything." smiled Demitri evilly and looked back at towards the field and watched as King Gardis came with his Ghost Army. **

"**Come on guys.....fast....er!!!!" yelled DL Mark absorbing all of the energy. **

**"We......are.....trying!!!!!" grunted Spyro giving off his energy. DL Mark's hair began to turn brighter and brighter. **

**"Just......another.........minute!!!!!" yelled DL Mark feeling the power. The group felt weak but they kept on holding up and after a minute passed by, a bright white flash was seen and DL Mark emerged in his highest level. White Half-Dragon Sayin 3. The group looked at him with shock and awe. **

**"WHAT?!!!!" yelled Demitri in shock. DL Mark turned and looked at the oncoming Ghost Army and raised his hands in the air. **

**"HOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLYYY STRIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled DL Mark and a bright white beam was shot forth towards the Ghost army. The beam came in contact with Gardis and it pushed him back with much force till his spiritual body was shrouded in bright light and King Gardis, the Ghost King was defeated. **

**"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" yelled Demitri in shock. His ultimate back up plan for winning the battle was blown away. **

**"How?!!!! How can DL Mark generate that much power and posses it?!!!!" asked Demitri in shock, horror, and anger. **

**The Ghost army staggered and held their heads as the control of King Gardis was released. **

**"NOW ALL OF YOU, FINISH OFF THE DARK ARMY!!!!!" ordered DL Mark. The ghost army nodded and turned and began to attack the rest of the 300 million Dark Army. Demitri and Vergil flew up and got out of the way in time and watched as the rest of the Dark Army was being wasted by the Ghost Army. After a few minutes, the Dark Army was defeated, and the Ghost Army had fulfilled their oaths. **

**"_You promised us that you will release us and let us rest in peace!!!_" spoke the Ghost-Half Dragon King. **

**"I did. You are free. You fulfilled your oaths. Go now.....be at peace my friends." spoke DL Mark calmly. The Three Ghost Kings smiled and they soon disappeared along with the rest of the army.**

**DL Mark had a smile on his face and he quickly turned his head and focused his attention at Demitri and Vergil. **

**"Uhhhhhhhhhhh I guess now is the good time to get out of here!!!!" shouted Vergil and tried to run. DL Mark appeared quickly with such speed that he traveled as fast as light. **

**"Hate to break this to you, but you are not going anywhere." said DL Mark and with quick speed he threw Vergil down along with Demitri to the ground. The two of them landed and grunted in pain and tried to get back up. Demitri looked up and noticed the entire group walking towards him and Vergil. **

**"****No.......you have not seen the last of me!!!!" yelled Demitri and casted a Dark Explosive Ball at DL Mark. It created a huge explosion and he smiled. **

**"****HAH!!! Fool!!! No one can stand up to that!!!" yelled Demitri. But out of the smoke DL Mark walked through without even a single scratch. **

**"WHAT?!!!!" shouted Demitri in shock. **

**"Demitri.....we are no fools, you are the fool. You think that just by doing that you can take me down? Idiot. This is my strongest level in each form. If I am like this, no one and I mean no one can defeat me when I am at this level." spoke DL Mark calmly and continued on walking towards Demitri.**

**Demitri was panicking and he desperately tried to get away, but DL Mark was too fast and he stopped him in his tracks. **

**"This is the end for you Demitri. Your reign of terror is over. But be thankful, that you will be with your father in Hell forever." said DL Mark calmly and raised his hand to Demitri's face. Demitri was trembling and was scared. He had tears in his eyes and begged. **

**"Please!!!! Don't kill me!!!!" begged Demitri and began to cry. **

**"Sorry, but you are too evil to be let go." said DL Mark and a small white ball appeared in his hand. Demitri closed his eyes fearing the worse but Vergil intercepted and knocked DL Mark's attack away. Demitri thought quickly and he vanished in black smoke. **

**DL Mark looked in shock. He was close to killing the one person to end all of this, but it was stopped by Vergil. DL Mark curled his hands into a fist and closed his eyes and felt angry. He began to growl in anger before he turned and looked at Vergil, with black eyes. Vergil had a smile on his face. **

**"Hahaha, you were close on killing my master, but you took to long. How pathetic." said Vergil with a smile. DL Mark was O.D Pissed and he took his sword and slashed Vergil quickly with light speed and walked away. Vergil was still standing and the group looked in confusion. Vergil was just standing there, until blood began to drip from all over his body. He soon fell down in hundreds off perfectly cut pieces, before DL Mark casted the same thing that he was going to do at Demitri. It hit and created a large explosion, getting rid the rest of Vergil. The group looked in shock and stood still and watched as DL Mark turned back to his normal self and went back into the city. They soon entered after him.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Back at The Floating Islands, Demitri re-appeared and laughed hysterically. **

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!! I can't believe how pathetic that was. DL Mark was too slow on killing me. Vergil took the blow and I lived!!! HA!!! I do thank Vergil for his act, but we are now getting closer to restoring my father back from Hell!!!" yelled Demitri with an evil smile. The Dark God and Revan were all that were left. Not to mention Keldor who has completed excavating all of the fire crystals that they need. **

**"I know my lord, all we need is Spyro and DL Mark's blood, as well as the other half of the amulet that I snagged off from my brother and this world will crumble." said Revan with an evil smile. **

**"I know!!! This is too good to be true!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAAAAAAA!!!" laughed Demitri hysterically.**

A/N: After a long and hard fought battle, our heroes manage to win, but lost the chance on ending the life of Demitri. With Demitri being much more closer to success, what will he do next to acquire the things he need? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spyro N.D.


	130. Unleashing The Dragon King and Lord

**Chapter 129-(Unleashing the Dragon King and Lord)**

**As the sun rose through the bloody sky, people were looking for DK Mark. They checked everywhere, the battlefields, river, near-by villages, even the houses. "Where can my love be?" asked Yulie with worry. "I'm not really sure, maybe he was killed by Revan." said Cynder with worry. DL Mark looked up at the sky. "What are you looking at?" asked Spyro. "I know where he is." said DL Mark and he jumped from one roof-top from another till he reached the building where DK Mark and Revan fought during the battle. DL Mark leveled himself out and looked at the damage. "I know that he is here, underneath all of this rubble." said DL Mark and he flew into the collapsed building.**

**He walked slowly around the rubble, inspecting the damage. "Mark are you in here?!!" shouted DL Mark. He heard some movements and groaning coming from the rubble. "I take that as a yes." smiled DL Mark and started to take off all the rubble that landed on top of DK Mark. "Glad to see you still alive." said DL Mark with a smile. DK Mark opened his bloody eyes just barely and smiled. "Hehehe, yeah I guess so." said DK Mark weakly as blood dripped from his mouth. DL Mark pulled him out of the rubble and noticed that he was in his regular form and his Dragon Arm had a large cut on it. "What kind of brother do you have?" asked DL Mark in disbelief. "A crazed one man. Shit....I need to reach my Dragon King form fast man." said DK Mark as he staggered back onto his feet. **

"**Well, there are two ways. One, the long hard, yet smart way. Two, the quick and easy, yet stupid way. Which one do you want?" asked DL Mark. "Well, I do want it fast, but I don't want to be an idiot while I am using it." said DK Mark. "Well then I guess you are going to have to do both. You will obtain this power quickly but you will go under some strict training with me." said DL Mark with a serious face. "I know that..." said DK Mark as he got up reveling a dragon tail. "AHHHHH!!!! DUDE YOU GOT A TAIL!!!!!" shouted DL Mark in surprise. "Huh? A tail?" asked DK Mark in confusion. He turned his body around and saw his dragon tail. "Whoa!!! Wicked man!!! I guess part of my training is done, all I need to do is just work out with you." said DK Mark with a smile. "In case you had not figured it out, you are missing spikes and two dragon wings, along with eyes man." said DL Mark. "Am I? Damn, I thought you grow a tail and you work your way from there." said DK Mark as two Dragon Wings popped out of his back. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh this is starting to get weird." said DL Mark taking a step back. "Let me guess, I just got some wings right?" said DK Mark as dragon spikes grew out of his back. DL Mark just looked at him in shock and awe. 'How can he be so quickly gaining this much power? Unless...' thought DL Mark for a moment before he knew why.**

"**I now know why you are quickly growing into your Half-Dragon state without my help. It can only mean that-" "_Yes I am helping him out._" spoke Agor The Dragon God. "Wow really? Thanks. I don't know what to say Agor." said DK Mark. "_I'm only helping you because of the effort, bravery, and courage you did when you fought against your brother, therefore I am rewarding you by unlocking your Dragon King Form. I hope it helps you much and that you enjoy your new powers."_ said Agor. "Wow man, can't wait to test this new form out." said DK Mark with much excitement as he moved around in his new form. He stopped as the buildings and the ground began to shake. "Now what?" asked DL Mark as he flew up to avoid the shaking affect. **

**The two of them looked out towards the large emptiness of the field and saw some cracks forming right on the surface, and it was heading straight for them. "Ohhhh, this can't be good." said DK Mark with worry. The crack they followed went underneath the large doors of warfang and stopped in the middle. "Something tells me, that this ain't no earthquake." said DL Mark. People surrounded the area and were wondering what it was. "You guys have any idea what it is?" asked Spyro to the others. Annoth looked at it more closely before he realized what it was. "GET BACK ALL OF YOU GET BACK!!!!" yelled Annoth and most of the crowd moved away. The crack began to rumble and soon burst from the ground. People, dragons and moles were sent flying to the rooftops and landed hard. Luckily not one of them was killed. **

**The two most powerful beings on the planet, DL Mark and DK Mark, both in Half-Dragon form watched as the freak show of nature erupted up from the ground. A large lave hand extended from the ground and soon it's head. "What the fuck is that?!!!" asked DK Mark in shock. "That.....is the Lava Golem. An ancient golem of the deep. Seems like Demitri wants it to finish the job." said DL Mark with his arms folded across and hie eyes focused onto the Golem. On the ground, people of Warfang ran around in panic, heading for shelter hoping to avoid the Golem. Spyro and the rest of the gang kept order in the street and evacuated most of the lower level of Warfang to higher grounds. "Damn it where is Mark when we need him?!!!" shouted Godith as she looked up at the Golem. Something caught her eye and she looked at the sky and she gasped in shock and awe. "It cannot be. Two Half-Dragons." said Godith softly. "What you looking at sis? Oh..........my...........God." said Cynder in shock and awe as well. Everyone else soon looked up and noticed both DL Mark and DK Mark. **

**DL Mark had a smile on his face and gave out a small laugh. "Hahaha, look at this now, everyone turns to us since you have the same power as me, except for your hair that is hehe." laughed DL Mark and gave a small smile. "Ha, I guess your right, but with the two of us working together, this should be no problem right?" asked DK Mark. "Exactly my friend." said DL Mark and looked back at the Golem as its full body arose from the ground. "Let's go." said DL Mark and charged at it. DK Mark charged at it as well.**

**The Golem began to smash things all over the city of Warfang. It made lava rise from the ground from where it just came out. It smashed down large stone buildings onto the streets. DL Mark and DK Mark charged at quick speed and managed to hit the Golem quickly enough, which made it stagger back and it roared. The Golem looked at them with its lava eyes and opened it's mouth and shot hot magma and flames out them. "Mark!!!" yelled Yulie and Godith seeing their loved ones being engulfed in Magma and Flames. A sudden whoosh came from the sky and the two of them were unharmed. "This is......amazing......their power together has increased dramatically. They have enough to stop Malefor in a few seconds." said Lethak sensing their power level. **

"**So Mark, ready to test out your new form?" asked DL Mark. DK Mark smiled. "Hehehe, you have no idea." said DK Mark with a serious voice. The two of them disappeared quickly and re-appeared behind the Golem. The knocked it back down to the ground with one swift blow and casted tons of energy balls at it. The ground blew up and a huge cloud of dust. "This power is amazing!!! I can beat almost anyone with it." said DK Mark raising his Dragon Arm into the sky. "Eh, ehm....forgeting someone?" asked DL Mark with a silly look. "Well maybe not you....but you get the idea." said DK Mark. They heard some movements coming from the large crater they just made, and the the Golem just rose up without a scratch. "What?!!! That big ass ugly motherfucker is still alive?!!! I thought this form was strong enough to kill anything!!!" shouted DK Mark. **

**DL Mark slapped DK Mark on the head. "Owww!!! What was that for?!!!" "Idiot, just because you have lots of power doesn't mean you can defeat everything that comes at ya. You got to know what your enemies weakness is. In case you haven't noticed, the only way to defeat the Golem is to destroy those black crystals that are sticking out of his right hand. (Left hand when you play against it in the game)**

"**Ohhhhhh, guess I was a little bit carried away with power. Hehe." said DK Mark and gave a weak smile. "Whatever, just focus on his hand. It's the only way to defeat it, and I don't think that will be a problem for you." said DL Mark. "Nope, let's just knock this thing back to the stone age." said DK Mark and he powered up as a Gold Aura shrouded his body. DL Mark nodded in agreement and powered up as well and was covered in a Gold Aura as well. "Ready?" asked DL Mark. "Blast Away!!!" shouted DK Mark and the two of them launched towards the Golem with quick speed. The Golem tried to take them out with its breath attack but they went through it as if it was nothing but air. They dove straight at the Dark Crystals with their tails and hit em' right on target. **

**The Dark Crystals shattered and the Golem's hand blew off. It shrieked in pain and held it's bleeding arm with the other. DL Mark and DK Mark repositioned themselves and aimed straight at the Golem with their hands curved. "Do your thing man." said DL Mark as he extended his arms out and prepared his attack 'Final Flash.' DK Mark thought of something different that he remembered back home. "I always wanted to try this." said DK Mark as he made quick hand movements and was ready. "BURNING ATTACK!!!!" "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!" yelled the two of them. They casted their attacks and it created a large explosion. DK Mark's Burning attack blasted the living shit out of the Golem, while DL Mark aimed correctly and created what could possible have been the strongest Final Flash attack anyone has ever seen. The power was so strong that it created a large valley from the attack and it bounced off towards outer space. The Golem was in all of it and was send flying out to space and far out into emptiness. In the distant sky, a bright yellow star appeared and soon faded away. Everyone was shocked to see the power that the two of them possessed. "Wow.....amazing.....with those guys on our sides there is no way we can lose." said Cynder in shock and awe. "Amen to that sis." said Godith as she watched the two of them descend slowly back to the ground.**

**Everyone rushed out of their shelter and ran straight towards the two of them and surrounded them. "Wow the Dragon King has changed!!!" spoke one of the people in the crowd. "Half-Dragon DL Mark + Half-Dragon DK Mark= ownage man." spoke another. The two looked at each other with a smile and the crowd cleared their way as the two walked towards their family and friends.**

**As they were reunited with their family and friends and after many minutes of them commenting on how DK Mark looks and how they took care of things, a large black smoke soon appeared in them. Everyone backed off except for DL Mark and DK Mark. An image of Demitri appeared and he spoke. "So.....I see that you have gained more power then before. I must say, that was quite impressive for me to see." said Demitri. "What do you want?" asked DK Mark harshly. "Me? All I want is you people to just die. But I see that none of my men or things that I can control seem to kill you guys, therefore I am putting you two to the ultimate test. Can you, defeat The Destroyer?!!!" shouted Demitri and raised his hands and a sudden large explosion erupted from a far off distant area. Everyone turned and looked to see a humongous lava arm reach out and soon landed on the side of the volcano. It got up and roared in such volume that everyone covered their ears and the sky turned blackish-red. "You will be the first ones to witness the power and the destruction that the Destroyer possesses!!! Have a nice day, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" laughed Demitri evilly and the Dark Cloud disappeared. **

"**The Destroyer? I thought it was dead after we stopped it last time!!!" shouted Sedro in shock and horror. "I know that Brother, but it appears that Demitri has resurrected the Destroyer so it can carry out its plans for what it had from its former master, which was Malefor." said Bahamut. "Just a second here, what exactly does this monster do?" asked Sparx. "Well it's name says it all, it destroys shit for a living." said Spyro. "Yes it does, but its main purpose is to destroy the entire world, and to where it is heading, I think that it is not a good sign. If it reaches the Bell Of Fire before we stop it all will be gone." said Ignitus. "Any one got any bright ideas?" asked Ash. "Well we cannot reach it in time at the rate it is traveling, but we could go around it and travel underground and see if we could make it." said Ignitus. "Ok so what are we waiting for? Let's get going!!!" shouted Cynder. Everyone left but DL Mark and DK Mark stayed behind and watched as the destroyer moved across the Burned Lands. "You think we can make it?" asked DK Mark. "We will, I killed it before, and I will do it again." said DL Mark before he turned around and went after the group. DK Mark looked at it one last time before he ran off after the others.**

A/N: After a a quick transformation and quick training with his new powers, DK Mark reached the level he had destined to be. Even though the Ancient Golem was easy to beat, do both DL Mark and DK Mark have the power to stop the Destroyer, before it reaches the Bell of Fire and all of Earth is lost for Good? What will the two most powerful beings on the planet do next as they move towards the Destroyer? Stay tuned for the next chap of Spyro N.D


	131. Dragon Dam

**Chapter 130-(Dragon Dam)**

**As the group got ready to go, only Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, DL Mark, Godith, Morrogh, Barroth, Annoth and Ignitus went. Everyone else stayed behind at Warfang, helping the city rebuild as well as taking care of the kids. "Take care of them for me will you deary?" asked Godith to her daughters. "We will mom, we won't let anything happen to them." said Bellatrix. She hugged and kissed them. "Thank you three, I do appreciate you three actually being here with me and the rest of the family. I'll see you soon." said Godith before she left. Cynder left her children in Lethak and Valsa's care. "I hope this makes it easier for you to understand on how to raise children Valsa." said Cynder with a smile. "Thank you Cynder, I am going to be a mother so this is some good way to became one. Have a safe trip." said Valsa. Cynder nodded and left after the others.**

"**Is this all that are coming?" asked DK Mark seeing the small group. "Well yeah, unless you want to bring 500,000 men with you who have no idea how to stop the destroyer. So why waste lives man? Not to mention good soldiers for later on defenses." said DL Mark. "Now I understand." said DK Mark. "Can we go now? We don't have much time." said Ignitus. "You heard the guy, move out." said Spyro and followed his god-father. They found the entrance to the tunnel and noticed it was locked. "So how are we going to get through?" asked Cynder. "Two of you need to go inside through that small hole over there, and open the doors from the inside." said Ignitus. They looked at the hole. "Damn, if I was 14 I would fit through, but I am too big to fit. Mostly all of us are not able to." said Spyro. They looked at DL Mark and DK Mark. "You want us to go?" asked DK Mark. "Yes since you two are the only one who are capable on going through." said Ignitus. "Look, as much as you say, can you just simply do this?" asked DL Mark and with one hard punch he knocked the door clean off of its hinges. The large doors landed down with a loud thud and dust appeared.**

**They coughed before the dusts cleared and saw a large bridge. "See? Easy...and you say to do what takes like about 3 hours of our time to open these things from the inside." said DL Mark and went in. DK Mark stood in shock as he just witnessed the immense strength that DL Mark possesses. "Hey Godith, does he always do things like that?" asked DK Mark. "You'll be surprised. You ask someone to do a 3 hour job he does it in 3 seconds. Come on even if we did save 3 hours, time is still against us along with that large ass thing heading for the Bell of Fire." said Godith as she followed her husband. Soon the others went in and through the Ruins of Warfang.**

**As they were walking forward, Spyro looked around and noticed how old the place was. "Was this the old city?" asked Spyro. "Yes Spyro it was. This was Warfang when Malefor was still with us, before he turned on us." said Ignitus. Spyro looked and saw a large painting of Malefor and there were moles, people, dragons beneath him. Cynder looked at it as well. "What are they doing?" whispered Cynder. "They are worshiping him. They had such high hopes for him, and now he is the Dark Master. I can't believe this. He was so well known from everyone but he decides to be evil. It just doesn't make sense." said Spyro softly. Cynder rested her head on his shoulder and spoke softly. "Nothing makes sense anymore these days my love. All we can do is just hope that you will stop all of this." whispered Cynder and she kissed him on the lips. The two of them stopped in front of a waterfall and they began to kiss passionately. Spyro and Cynder wrapped each other's tongues and shared a long and lovable open mouth kiss. "Uhhhh guys? I hate to ruin the moment but can we get a move on it?" asked Annoth, seeing the two of them making out. "Oh...sorry, we just had not have a moment like this in a long time." said Cynder and held Spyro's hand. The two looked in each other's eyes and walked with their heads resting on each other. Morrogh walked by Annoth and noticed them. "_Svabol ui xuut Annoth? Ui creolnali bothering wux?_" (What's wrong Annoth? Is something bothering you?) asked Morrogh. "_Daar di Uoinota SI nomag qe, shar creolnali ui yentasad ekess ve batobot creolnali ui ti right mrith Cynder._" (King of Hell I may be, but something is saying to me that something is not right with Cynder.) said Annoth. "Don't worry about her. It'll happen after all of this is done." said Morrogh and kept on going. Annoth looked at him and looked back at Cynder. 'You have the curse as well. We all do.' thought Annoth and continued on walking.**

**After 10 minutes of walking through, they finally reached the exit and a bright light. "Here it is, let's hope we are not too late." said Barroth as he stepped outside and through a waterfall. The rest followed and looked at the view. Standing over a couple of hundred feet tall, was The Destroyer. "Damn that thing looks bigger up close." said Spyro in shock. "How are we going to stop it?" asked DK Mark. DL Mark thought for a moment but had no idea. Cynder noticed where the Destroyer was going. It was heading for a canyon and just beside the canyon was a Dam. "Spyro how deep do you think that canyon is?" asked Cynder. Spyro looked at it before he answered. "About a thousand or more feet deep, why?" asked Spyro. Cynder looked straight at the Dam and Spyro looked at it as well. "Cynder you are a genius!!" shouted Spyro and he kissed her. "What about Cynder being a genius?" asked Ignitus. "Here's the plan, since there are 9 of us, 4 of us will go to the Dragon Dam and see if we can open the flood and let all the water out. The rest of you make sure that the Destroyer sets foot in the Canyon. Once it does stall it for as long as you can." said Spyro as he flew off with Cynder, Ignitus and Godith. "Well that leaves us with the Destroyer." said DK Mark and focused his attention onto the Destroyer in his Dragon King Form. "Come on, they want time, we give them plenty enough to make it." said DL Mark and he flew off with DK Mark, Barroth, Annoth, and Morrogh.**

**-----------**

**At the Dragon Dam, Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, and Godith arrived and thought of a plan on how to open the main flood gates. "So Mister Smarty Pants, how are we going to open this?" asked Godith. Spyro looked at the main locks and noticed that there was a small bronze dish-like circle. He stepped on it and it went down. He looked around to find a way to keep it down but it soon snapped back up. "Well, we need something that will keep these things down. Let's split up and look for them." said Spyro. "No need to Spyro. I know just what we are looking for. Its a magical orb that is heavy, and I know just where to find them." said Ignitus and he led them to a storage area to the right of where they started. He opened the gate and they saw tons of blue glowing orbs. "How did you know all of this?" asked Cynder. "I helped build this Dam. I am one of the few remaining constructors of the Dam. Anyways grab two of them." said Ignitus. Spyro picked one up and his jaw fell to the floor. "God these things are heavy!!!" spoke Spyro strenuously as he picked up the orb once more and he managed to hold it and keep it steady. Cynder picked it up as well but she had no problem on holding it even though it was extremely heavy. "Alright let's go and try and not to drop these things, or try and not to fly down with it to the bottom of the river." said Ignitus and he led them back to the flood locks.**

**Spyro arrived first and placed it onto the plate. It made a large, loud, and solid thud. Cynder placed it on the other one as well. They heard a click and the locks opened. "So is that it?" asked Spyro. "No, now you must pull the locks out to let the water flow." said Ignitus. "Great, and just how are we going to pull it out?!!" shouted Cynder across the Dam. "One of you get up onto the handle, and the other one pulls you and slowly but surely the lock will pull out and be open." said Ignitus. Spyro and Cynder latched themselves onto the handle as Godith and Ignitus pulled them. The locks creaked and squeaked but they budged and slowly began to come out. It took a while to pull but they managed to get through and more water rushed across them. The river grew in size and they moved onto the next one. As they were going up, suddenly a group of enemies appeared and surrounded them. "Who are these guys?" asked Barroth. "These I take are Demitri's men. My god they look a lot worse then the apes." said Spyro and got ready to attack. "Hehe, that I can agree to Spyro." said Cynder with a laugh and smile. **

**The enemies or......things, grunted and began to attack them. Spyro used his fire attack to burn them into ashes, Cynder used her shadow attack and made them attack one another. Godith used her fear attack and all the enemies that came to her stopped and held their heads and yelled in pain. Godith's eyes turned red and she raised her hand and squeezed it. The heads of the enemies blew up and blood splattered all over the place. Ignitus released a fire fury and it took out the rest. "Hehe, this is getting to easy." said Cynder with a smile on her face. More appeared but their path to the main flood gate was clear. "Let's go, we don't need to waste our time with these guys." said Ignitus and he went up. Spyro, Cynder, and Godith did the same thing as well and the Dark enemies went after them. Spyro used his Earth attack and knocked down the wall blocking the enemies path. "Nice thinking Spyro, hurry now, we are close by to the main gate." said Godith. TO the corner of Spyro's eyes he noticed more orbs. He went to them and picked one up. "Hey Cynder, take one too, it should do the trick for us once we reach the main flood gate." said Spyro. "I just knew it." said Cynder and she picked up another one and followed the path that led to the top. It was painful as they had to climb up the vines and dodge enemies. **

**When they reached to the top, they noticed that Godith and Ignitus were busy taking care of the rest of their attackers. "Go you two!!! Place the orbs and pull on the lock!!" shouted Godith as she stabbed through another one with her tail. Spyro and Cynder rushed and placed both orbs on the two bronze dish-like plates. They heard two clicks and the lock was free. "Cynder grab onto it. I'll pull you and this whole thing will open up." said Spyro. Cynder quickly placed herself in position and Spyro pulled her by using a chain that was near by. Godith and Ignitus covered them as more and more enemies appeared. After two minutes of pulling the lock opened and the Dam began to break apart. They got out off it just in time and noticed that the Destroyer had just entered the Canyon. "Yes!!! Just a few more minutes and it will be going nowhere." said Ignitus with joy. The water rushed through the Canyon and flooded onto the Destroyer. The Destroyer yelled in pain and steam began to hiss from the river. It tried to free itself but it was no good. "Yes!!! We did it!!" shouted Cynder with joy and she kissed and hugged Spyro. "I know darling, but now the Destroyer, is the one that is in need of being Destroyed." said Spyro. They all agreed and went flew down the river, and headed straight for where DL Mark, DK Mark, Annoth, Barroth, and Morrogh were along with the Destroyer. **

A/N: With the Destroyer stuck in its tracks, can our heroes use the advantage of this moment and try to Destroy the Destroyer? Or will it break free and continue its destructive rampage? Find out on the next chapter of Spyro N.D


	132. Fusion

**Chapter 131-(Fusion)**

**As everyone met up and looked at what was happening to the Destroyer, they noticed that it was still moving but only a few inches. "Come on guys, we got to stop it before it is too late!!" shouted DL Mark and flew off to do battle against the Destroyer. Everyone else followed him as well and attacked it head on. The group did all they can to hurt the Destroyer but it was not even stopping, all it did was raise an arm and try to swat them away. "Shit....how can we stop this thing? We didn't seem to make a scratch on this thing." said Spyro in shock. "Hey Spyro, look, Dark Crystals." said Cynder and she pointed it out to him. "Come on, you and I have to destroy all of it and then DL Mark will finish it off." said Spyro. Cynder nodded her head in agreement and the two of them went close to the Destroyer. "Where are those two going?" asked Godith. " They are going to destroy the crystals that are keeping this ugly shit alive." said DK Mark with exhaustion. "Sounds like a good plan, let's give them all the time they need." said DL Mark and began to distract the Destroyer.**

**As the 7 others were distracting the Destroyer, Spyro and Cynder flew around its body and began to break all the Dark Crystals that they see. As they broke more and more of it, they got more tired and exhausted. "We only destroyed 3 of them and already I feel like I am going to pass out." said Cynder tiredly. "These, Dark Crystals.....they are taking our energy away....that is why.....we.....are....so....tired." said Spyro before he dropped down to the ground. "Spyro!!!" shouted Cynder and went after him. She grabbed hold of him and brought him up onto a piece of land that's on the Destroyer. "Spyro, darling please wake up....please wake up." said Cynder with worry as she held her hand across Spyro's face. Spyro opened his eyes and looked at his wife. "I'm alright Cynder, I just don't have enough energy. It's preventing us from killing it." said Spyro softly. "I know but we got to stop it. Think about our children Spyro. All of our friends and family. We need to stop it or else all is lost." spoke Cynder softly and brought herself closer to Spyro. Spyro knew she was right and he got up with effort. "Alright Cynder, I'll do it for you my love. But I need some energy that will keep me up." said Spyro tiredly. **

"**I know who can help us. Hey DL Mark?!! Can we get some energy?!!!" shouted Cynder. DL Mark looked at them with a smile and he shot two blue lighting blots at them. They hit and they were full of energy. "Thank you!!" shouted Cynder. "No problem, just find all of the crystals and break them!!!" shouted DL Mark as he narrowly missed the Destroyer's arm. "Come on Spyro, we got only a few more to go." said Cynder. "Right." replied Spyro and the two of them flew off to find the rest and break them.**

**They found a couple more and with each Dark Crystal they destroyed, part of the Destroyer's body began to break apart, and it began to slow down as it bled out lava. They got rid of 8 so far but as they were flying around, they weren't able to find the other crystals. "Where could they be?" asked Cynder. "I have a feeling, they are inside of its body. Come on, we need to find an access inside its body and find the rest of the Dark Crystals." said Spyro with effort and flew towards the Destroyer's shoulder. Cynder followed him as well and they had indeed found an entrance to its body. "Great thinking honey, now all we need is to do is find the reaming Dark Crystals and hope that we won't get scorched alive." said Cynder. **

**When they followed the path, it led them straight back outside. "What the? Are you sure you took the right entrance?" asked Cynder. "No honey, it just led us to the upper part of the Destroyer, look more crystals!! Come on we are running out of time!!" shouted Spyro and flew with his wife being right besides him. They broke of more and more before they reached its mouth. "So we got rid of at least 11 crystals and I am thinking that the last one is inside of it and that it is it's heart?" asked Cynder. "Looks like we have no other choice so.....LOOK OUT!!!" yelled Spyro and knocked Cynder to the side just before the Destroyer's arm landed on them. "Phew close call." said Spyro softly and he got back up. "Cynder are you alright?!!" shouted Spyro. "OWWW!!! Spyro!!! I'm hurt!!!" yelled Cynder in pain. Spyro ran to his wife and found her legs being underneath a couple of large boulders. "Oh no...Cynder!! I'm sorry about pushing you!! I didn't want you to be hurt!!" said Spyro with sadness and sorrow. "It's ok my love, we all get hurt. Try and pull me out of this mess or lift the boulders and I'll pull my self out." said Cynder. Spyro nodded his head in agreement and first lifted the boulder. Spyro grunted with effort and Cynder managed to get out of it before Spyro dropped it. "You ok Cynder?" asked Spyro as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Cynder placed her hand on top of his and looked at him with a smile. "I'm alright Spyro, it's up to you now to get rid of the last one." said Cynder. "I know, can you at least fly?" asked Spyro. "Of course I can silly, but landing will be hard for me since my legs are broken. Now go my love and be careful." said Cynder as she used her arms and jumped up and flew away from battle. Spyro waited and watched as his wife flew down and landed near by. Godith flew down to her and helped her. **

**'Alright, now everything relies on me.' thought Spyro and headed straight towards the Destroyer's head. As he set foot on it, The Destroyer began to violently shake its head, trying to get rid of Spyro. Spyro held on tightly and he made his way to its mouth. He was about to drop into its mouth when the Destroyer managed to hit him with its large arm. Spyro's body was crushed down onto the Destroyer's head and he felt all of the bones in his body crack and blood was gushing out of him. He tried to yell but all he did was gush out blood from his mouth. Spyro passed out and began to fall down into the river. "SPYRO!!!" yelled Cynder in shock as she saw her crushed husband falling down into the river. Just before Spyro was about to hit the surface of the water, DL Mark caught him and placed him onto the shore next to Cynder. "Oh no....Spyro buddy, come on stay with me!!" spoke DL Mark with anger. He checked Spyro's pulse and he was still alive. **

**Spyro opened his eyes but he could not move. "H.....Hey....I'm still here man." said Spyro weakly as he coughed up more blood. "Great, but you got fucked up badly by its attack. You need some serious help." said DL Mark with worry. "I know." said Spyro as he saw his wife dragging herself across the ground and going towards Spyro. "Spyro!! Are you alright?!! Oh God...your body!!!" spoke Cynder with shock and worry. "I know Cynder, but at least I am alive." said Spyro weakly. "Please help him!!!" spoke Cynder with worry and panic. "I don't have the power to heal an entire crushed body!! As long as he lives then good, but as of now I got something to deal with!! I'll tell the others to look after him Cynder, I promise you, he will not die. Not in my sight." said DL Mark, with confidence. Cynder kissed him and hugged him. "I know, just hurry please brother." said Cynder. DL Mark nodded and he flew off and told Barroth, Annoth, Morrogh, and Ignitus, to make sure that Spyro, Cynder nor Godith who was helping them, be hurt. They all agreed and flew down and carried them away to a safer place.**

**----------**

**Only DL Mark and DK Mark were left. "So....it's all down to us two." said DK Mark with worry. "I know. Try your best and try and not get killed." said DL Mark and turned into his full-dragon form and attacked the Destroyer. DK Mark did the same thing as well and he tried to get inside of the Destroyer but it would not allow him to get close. DL Mark used a combination of Ice and Water breath to stop the Destroyer's arm, while DK Mark attacked its eyes hoping that it would make it go blind. Their attacks worked but the Destroyer was still alive. "Shit man....this ain't easy." said DK Mark as he re-grouped with DL Mark. "No really you think?!! We got to get inside of it and blow its fucking heart up." said DL Mark with anger. "Okay man, just relax, I know you want it dead but so do I." said DK Mark. "Well do you have any bright ideas?" asked DL Mark as he dodged another attack from the Destroyer. "I don't....do you?" asked DK Mark as he dodged as well. "Wait a second, we have the same amount of power when we are at Half-Dragon form. Dude......do you know what I am thinking?!!" asked DL Mark with a smile. "Uhhhhhhhhh not really." replied DK Mark. "We have to Fusion...with us combined us one, we can annihilate this thing with ease!!!" spoke DL Mark with joy as he turned back into his Half-Dragon Form. **

**DK Mark went to him and turned back into his Dragon King form. "Fusion?!! Like they did in Dragon Ball Z?" asked DK Mark. "Yep, you do know how to do the Fusion pose right?" asked DL Mark. "Of course I do." said DK Mark as he stood on one leg and pointed both of his arms out to his right. "Perfect." said DL Mark and he did the same thing. "FU-SION, FU-SION-HAAAA!!!" said the both of them at the same time and their fingers met. Electricity crackled as their fingers met and a yellowish circle covered them and made a bright light. Everyone from across the Dragon Realms looked and saw the light. "What are they doing?!!" asked Cynder in confusion. "That can't be....They had done Fusion!!!" yelled Godith in shock. Demitri who was watching from the Floating Islands, noticed it as well. "What is this?" asked Demitri with shock and awe. **

**The yellow light they formed glowed brightly and a couple of shocks were heard. Everyone looked and stopped, even the Destroyer stood there like a statue. As the light began to dim down only one person stood from where DL Mark and DK Mark were. Demitri flew down with quick speed and landed on top of the Destroyer. "What?!!! Where are the other two?!!!" asked Demitri in shock. The new man had long blond hair. He had red dragon spikes, wings, tail and he had scales that covered most of his chest. He wore a white pair of pants and a blue belt. "_The other two? They are here, I am they. We are one_" spoke Dragon God Mark and opened his eyes revealing them to be Gold Dragon Eyes. "Unfortunately_ for you Demitri._" spoke DG Mark and with a quick look of his eyes Demitri felt a force punch hit him and he sent flying across the lands and into a side of a mountain far way. The others who were watching from a distance were in shock and awe. "Wow.....he did not even touch him." said Cynder in shock. **

**DG Mark stood there with his new looks before he focused himself back onto the Destroyer. The Destroyer roared and tried to attack them. It tired to crush them with his gigantic arm but it was stopped by DG Mark's finger. "_ Hmph....how pathetic._" said DG Mark and he cut off the Destroyer's arm with one hit. The Destroyer roared in pain as lava bled out from it's side. "_Ha, this is too easy._" smiled DG Mark and curved his hands. "_This should do the trick. BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!!!!!!_" yelled DG Mark as a white Ball appeared in his hands and a blue beam shot towards the Destroyer's chest. IT made a large explosion and it blew straight through its chest and blew up the Destroyer's Black Crystal heart before it exited out from its back. The Destroyer roared in pain as its body began to blow up from the inside. A few seconds later it made a large explosion and it was totally annihilated and the Destroyer was no more. DG Mark had a smile on his face before he turned around and flew straight towards his family and friends. **

**-------**

**Demitri staggered out of the mountain side and landed down onto the rocky ground and felt pain all over his body. "What power.....this is unbelievable. The two of them fused together to make the ultimate being, but how will I stop them now?!! The Destroyer is gone and I got nothing left!!" shouted Demitri as he teleported himself back to his lair. He was helped by Revan and the Dark God. "My lord we saw what happened, are you alright?" asked Revan. "Yes you fool I am!! What you need to do is find a way to get rid of this new guy. Find out how to get rid of it." said Demitri. "That will be done my lord but we have something for you." said Revan. Demitri looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" "One of our men, went to Warfang and brought back two purple dragons." said Revan. Demitri's eyes widened. "Really?!! Where are they and where is this person that brought them to us?!!!" asked Demitri. "I am right here my lord." spoke the Mysterious Person. "In his hands he held two small purple dragons. One was female and the other was male. They were Blaze and Galadrial. Demitri looked at the mysterious person. He in fact was a dragon who had black scales and red underbelly. He had blood red hair running down his back and he had some rings on his horns. He had a dominant body on him and his eyes were rose blood red. "Wait a minute....you are Wryaach!!!" shouted Demitri in shock. "Yes my lord. I am indeed Wryaach, Cynder's former boyfriend." spoke Wryaach with evil.**

A/N: It looks like that Wryaach, Cynder's former boyfriend is back. And to think he was dead....in which case if u read The Fight for love you'll see why. Wryaach has sided with the enemy and has taken hold of Galadrial Godith and DL Mark's daughter and Blaze, Spyro and Cynder's son. Also what has happened to DK Mark and DL Mark after the two had fused? What will happen next when they reach back to Warfang? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spyro N.D


	133. Hatred

**Chapter 132-(Hatred)**

**As DG Mark returned to the group, they were shocked and surprised to see him. "Who are you?" asked Spyro weakly. "_Come on guys, don't you recognize who I am if you just listen to my voice?_" spoke DG Mark. "Well you do sound like my husband." said Godith. " And you do sound like DK Mark, wait a second, so you two are the same people just combined as one?!!!" asked Cynder in shock. "_Pretty Much sis, what do you get when combine a Dragon Lord and A Dragon King? A Dragon God. My name is still Mark, but I am as of now, Mark The Dragon God. I have enough power to actually defeat Agor if I wanted to."_ spoke DG Mark. "Wow amazing. You have so much power and speed, and you look so freaking cool." said Barroth in shock and awe. "_Heh thanks my friend, now let's fix you two up."_ said DG Mark and raised his hands towards Spyro and Cynder. Spyro felt his body restoring back to his full health and Cynder felt her legs again. "Wow....thanks." said Cynder in awe. "_No problem. Come on lets get back home._" said DG Mark as he went up in the air and speed off pretty quickly. "Wow....with those two being as one, we got no chance of losing." said Ignitus. "I know...." said Godith. She had more to say, but she didn't want them to lose hope. They all got up and flew back towards Warfang as well. **

**After a few minutes, they reached Warfang and saw DL Mark and DK Mark, not DG Mark. "What?!! What happened to you two?" asked Spyro in shock seeing them being back to their original selfs. "Well the thing about Fusion is that you stay together for a certain amount of time. Since we were at Half-Dragon form since we fused we had only 15 minutes to use up. We only used 5 since we don't want to waste the entire time and our energy." said DL Mark. "Well that does make more sense now, can Fusion be done with anyone?" asked Cynder. "Only if someone has the same power level as yours. Since you saw me and DK Mark do it, that means DK Mark is the one I need to finish off any enemies that only DG Mark can do." said DL Mark. "Yep, and plus it felt cool. I can't wait to do that again." said DK Mark with happiness and a smile. "Soon enough my friend but we need to rest. So let us go back to our families and sleep for the night." said DL Mark. They all agreed and went back to DL Mark's home.**

**As they went towards his home they noticed that something was weird about the house. The door was open. "Weird, it is always closed." said Godith as they walked in and gasped in horror and shock. They found furniture turned over, statues smashed, paintings ripped and destroyed. "who would've done such a thing like this!!!" gasped Cynder in Anger. "No one does this unless they are after something important.....oh no..." said DL Mark and he charged up the stairs. "Mark wait!!!" shouted Godith and she went after him, and so did Spyro and Cynder as well as DK Mark. DL Mark charged into the room where his kids were and soon Godith. She screamed in shock and horror and began to cry. **

**The entire room was destroyed. The bed was thrown over and bodies were laying everywhere. Godith was sobbing and DL Mark shed a tear as he checked to see if anyone was alive. Grace, Bellatrix, Maria were badly hurt but they were still alive. He soon checked on his newborn children and found out that only 5 of them were there and alive. Galadrial was missing. "D-D-Dad?" asked Maria weakly when she saw her father in the room. "Maria, what happened darling...tell me." asked DL Mark softly as he held his daughter in his arms. "_Vi vutha darastrix.....entered.....broke vhira wer ifni....and asked ihk Galadrial._" (A black dragon.....entered.....broke down the door....and asked for Galadrial) spoke Maria softly in Draconic. "Did you get a good look at him?" asked DL Mark feeling angry. "He.....had.....red hair......red eyes.....red underbelly, and black horns.....as well as some rings on him." said Maria softly before she passed out. "Black Dragon? Red underbelly and hair.....AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!" yelled DL Mark in anger. **

**DL Mark got up and went to check to see if Blaze was in his room. Cynder and Spyro followed him and entered. "NOOOOOO!!!" cried Cynder as their room was destroyed as well. Wagner, Masami and Flora were laying on the floor but they were alive. Only Blaze was missing. "Who did this?!!!!" asked Spyro in anger as he held Cynder in her arms. "The dragon that my daughter Maria described to me........" spoke DL Mark as red electricity started to crackle around him and his hair was turning red. "It was _none_ other _then............WRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCH!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ yelled DL Mark and released his angry fury. **

**The roof of the building blew up and DL Mark floated up into the air. Dark clouds began to roll in and the ground was beginning to shake. The people of Warfang were in panic and screamed as they saw DL Mark transforming. Lighting struck near by and just behind DL Mark. He grunted in anger as his hair was flashing red and gold. Changing in between colors. Spyro, Cynder DK Mark and Godith gasped in shock as DL Mark was losing his anger. His hair turned red as and his spikes, tail, wings began to grow much more larger in size. DL Mark's eyes turned white and he yelled out and a bright fiery flash appeared in the sky.**

**Far out all the way to the Floating Islands, the islands themselves were shaking. Demitri, Revan, Dark God and Wryaach were trying to keep them selves steady. "It's.............unreal!!!!!" yelled Revan as he felt DL Mark's power shake the entire world. Wind speeds increased dramatically, the water in rivers and lakes were creating large waves and causing major flooding around the world. Volcanoes erupted on short notice and Avalanches occurred in the high mountains. "It feels like as if the whole world is shaking!!!" yelled Demitri in shock. "Nice job Wryaach!!!! Now we are truly fucked!!!" yelled Demitri in anger. Wryaach only stood there like a statue and he had an evil smile on his face. He looked at Demitri who was trying to hang on. "I thought you wanted this, oh well, better off for me." smiled Wryaach evilly. **

**Back at Warfang, the fiery blast subsided but the Dark Clouds and Thunder were still there. Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, and Godith opened their eyes and gasped in shock as they saw DL Mark in his new form. He was panting as fire surrounded his body. His long hair being red and his eyes looking evil. "_Wryaach....." _was all that DL Mark said and he flew off leaving a fire trail behind him. Cynder couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No....that is not true!!! Wryaach is not back, he is dead!!!" yelled Cynder and covered her face in her hands. Spyro held her tightly and was angry as well. "I know Cynder, I don't believe it to be true as well. I am going after him, and I am going to get our son back." said Spyro calmly and he kissed Cynder on her head. She looked up at him with tears streaming down from her eyes. "Please Spyro, bring our baby back." said Cynder softly as she let go of him and Spyro flew off after DL Mark. "Be careful Spyro." said Cynder as she stood and watched as the two of them flew off to find Wryaach and their kids. **

A/N: Wryaach seems to have ticked off DL Mark big time as he is flying across with just one thing on mind. Killing Wryaach. As Spyro follows him, what will the two encounter as they meet Wryaach for the first time since 4 years. Will they get their revenge or will they fall for a trap? Stay tuned for the Next Chapter of Spyro N.D


	134. Wryaach's Return

**Chapter 133-(Wryaach's Return)**

**As Spyro managed to catch up with DL Mark who was extremely pissed off, Spyro couldn't help but wonder, how did Wryaach return. He looked at DL Mark and saw anger and kill in his eyes so Spyro didn't say a word at all. He just continued on flying next to DL Mark as they flew towards the Floating Islands. "Wryaach, you are taking this battle far away from here." said Demitri angerly. "I know, wish me luck." said Wryaach and he flew off the Island and flew out towards the distant lands. DL Mark and Spyro caught sight of him and increased their speed. Wryaach looked behind and he saw them catching up to him easily. "Hehehehe, perfect." said Wryaach and he dove down and flew across and a barened wasteland. "This seems good for a fight." said Wryaach and he landed. DL Mark landed furiously onto the ground making it crack and Spyro landed next to him. **

"**Ahhhh Spyro....it is good to see you again." smiled Wryaach. "Fuck you Wryaach. Where is my son?!!!" yelled Spyro in anger. "Hehehe, don't worry about your children, they are safe with Demitri. That is if you want to see them again." spoke Wryaach with an evil smile. DL Mark growled in anger but he stood still. "_Before we start....how did you come back to life?_" asked DL Mark. "Good question Mark. It will take a while so please take a seat." said Wryaach as he sat down onto the ground. Spyro looked at him confusingly but he sat down as well. Only DL Mark kept on standing. "Well then, where should we start, hmmmmmmmmm, oh yes, I was in Hell for the past 4 years and I am glad to be back up here.**

**------------**

**4 years ago, Wryaach was thrown down to the pits of Hell. His chest filled with bullet holes from Cynder who shot him. Wryaach gasped in pain as he stood up and held his chest. His heart was not even beating but he was still alive. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Wryaach." spoke Annoth as he walked towards him with his wife Maria by his side. Wryaach looked at them but all he saw was a blur. "Yes sweetheart it is Wryaach. The one that has been trying so hard to get Cynder back but instead she killed him off. How sad. HAHAHAHAHAAHA!" laughed Maria making fun of Wryaach. Wryaach was angry and he tried to hit her but Annoth tail whipped him and left him a large cut across his chest as Wryaach fell back to the ground in pain. "No one in Hell touches my wife. You are in my home now. You will be here for all eternity and suffer. I know what your sins are and I don't like it when you mess with my family!!!" yelled Annoth in anger and grabbed hold of Wryaach with one hand and began to choke him. **

**Wryaach was able to see better now and he looked at them with sorrow. "Please.....don't kill me." asked Wryaach weakly. "KILL?!!! AHAHAHAHAAA!!! That is not what we do. We make you suffer wishing that you have died. Hell is not a place where you ask someone to kill you. We punish you until you can no longer take it and you kill yourself." said Annoth with a grim smile. "Come on honey, send him to his new home already and let's get back to what we were doing before." said Maria as she wrapped her self around Annoth. "I know darling. See ya later Wryaach and have a nice stay while you are here, AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" laughed Annoth and threw Wryaach straight to his new cell. **

**Wryaach crashed hard into the wall and yelled in pain. He fell to the ground and got back up. He looked around and noticed many sad faces. "What is this place?!!" asked Wryaach. "You are in the Heart-Breaker Area of Hell. This is where those who lost their loved ones committed suicide or did many bad things to get the love they always want." spoke one green dragon who was lying on his bed. **

**--------------**

"**For the next 4 years I spend my life down there surrounded by people who always cried and mourned. Not to mention I was next to the Gays and Lesbians section of Hell which made it even worse!! I had to listen to all of those moaning not to mention seeing.....ugggggggh!!! Male dragons fucking one another!!! The lesbians.....well they were alright for me....but the male dragons.....ugggggggh!!!! It made me sick and that fueled my hatred. When Annoth left to go with you, that was when I made my escape from Hell and here I am standing in front of you people. During my time in Hell I had lost my former life. I lost my heart that I always carried within me. The one that loved Cynder dearly. But I ripped it out and my new heart of Hatred and Revenge emerged, and now that you are here Spyro I can kill you and watch your wife suffer so much that she will commit suicide and she will be down to where I was for 4 years. I can't wait to see her suffer!!!" shouted Wryaach and began to laugh hysterically. **

**Spyro growled in anger and a purple aura shrouded his body. "I heard enough of this!!! Who do you think you are!!! My wife will never do that!!! She has family and you don't. She will not commit suicide!!! I will be happy to send you back to Hell!!" yelled Spyro in anger as he got up and charged towards Wryaach. DL Mark charged at Wryaach as well. "FINE!!! COME FACE YOUR DOOM!!!" yelled Wryaach and a Black Aura shrouded his body and he charged towards them as well.**

A/N: Wryaach has explained how he got back and his plans for revenge seem to be cruel. Will Spyro and DL Mark finish off Wryaach and send him back to Hell? Or will they lose and watch their loved ones suffer in the hands of Wryaach? Stay tuned for more Spyro N.D


	135. Wryaach's Challenge

**Chapter 134-(Wryaach's Challenge)**

**Spyro and DL Mark who was in his angry form, charged towards Wryaach with his new powers and attacked him. Spyro used his breath to scorch Wryaach and then punched him straight into his face. DL Mark who was extremely mad, attacked heavily towards Wryaach. One swift blow from him made the ground shake and knocked the wind out of Wryaach. Wryaach was sent flying far back before he landed back onto his own two feet. "Hehe, not bad Mark. You have gotten stronger over the years, and so have I." said Wryaach as he spat out blood and it was his turn to attack. **

**Wryaach went head on towards Spyro with quick speed and he speared him in the gut. Spyro gasped for breath as he felt the air in his body leave him and blood being spat from his mouth. He was sent flying towards the wall while Wryaach quickly turned around and blocked one of DL Mark's attacks. "Heh, I ain't slow as before." said Wryaach with a grin and he tried to head butt DL Mark but instead he only hurt himself. "Ahhh shit, what is your skull made out of?" asked Wryaach as he held his head. "_Pure Rage._" spoke DL Mark coldly and he head butted Wryaach thus making him bleed. Wryaach fell to the ground but quickly got back up as DL Mark was about to Tail Strike him. The blow left a large hole in the ground. "Damn....you need to relax." said Wryaach. "_Relax?!!! How can I relax when you kidnapped my daughter!!!!!!!_" yelled DL Mark and teleported behind Wryaach. **

**DL Mark quickly locked him around in a choke hold with his tail and wrapped Wryaach's arms into his legs while he held Wryaach's tail with his hands. Wryaach fell to the ground trying to get out of the hold but DL Mark's grip was tight and strong. The more Wryaach struggled, the tighter he squeezed. "L-L-L-Let go of m-m-m-m-me!!!" gasped Wryaach as he felt his air pipe being completely shut by DL Mark's grip. "_No.....I will finish this quickly!!!_" shouted DL Mark and used the very tip of his tail and extended it so it was clearly seen in Wryaach's eyes. "_Say Goodnight Wryaach!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!" _laughed DL Mark evilly. "Don't you even think about it Mark." spoke Demitri who appeared with his daughter Galadrial.**

**DL Mark looked at Demitri and saw him holding his daughter in his hands. Galadrial was crying and she squirmed as she was held by her tail by Demitri. "If you want to see your daughter ever again, alive and well, you let go of Wryaach now." spoke Demitri strictly. DL Mark growled at him and he released his grip on Wryaach. Wryaach fell down and held his throat as he coughed and gasped for air. "_Let her go, Demitri._" spoke DL Mark with anger. Demitri only looked at DL Mark with his dark eyes while Galadrial was crying for her father. With each second that past by DL Mark felt more angry, hearing his own daughter cry. "_I said let her go now!!!!!!!!_" yelled DL Mark angerly and rocks just suddenly exploded and small fires started. Demitri growled at him. "Fine, see if you can catch her, AHAHAHAHAHAA!!" laughed Demitri as he threw Galadrial with much might and sent her flying across the skies.**

**DL Mark in a flash whizzed through the air with blazing speeds and caught up to Galadrial. He grabbed hold of her and held her close to his chest and landed on the side of a cliff wall. Galadrial stopped crying as she felt her father's arms. She looked up at him with a smile. "D-D-Daddy." spoke Galadrial. DL Mark had a smile and tears in his eyes. His daughters first words. But the happiness was cut short as Demitri tried to attack him. **

**DL Mark roared in anger and stopped Demitri just by elbowing him hard into the face. Demitri was out cold and DL Mark tail whipped Demitri furiously on the neck. His bones cracked loud and clear and he zipped through the air at quick speeds before he went towards the ground and skidded before he crashed into a large rock which cracked and fell on him. "_No one fucks with my family!!!_" yelled DL Mark angerly and he turned back into his normal self. "Daddy....Spyro." spoke Galadrial as she pointed to Spyro who was getting up but had internal bleeding from the blow that Wryaach did to him.**

**DL Mark went to him with Galadrial in his arms. "Spyro, you alright?" asked DL Mark calmly as Spyro held his stomach. He coughed and vomited blood. "Does it look like I'm alright?" asked Spyro as he grunted in pain. Galadrial hopped out her father's arms and onto Spyro's stomach. She placed her hand on his stomach and healed it quickly. Spyro no longer felt pain and he was shocked, even DL Mark. "D-D-Did she just do that?!!!!" asked Spyro in shock. DL Mark had his jaw dropped and gasped in shock. "U-U-U-Unbelievable!!!" replied DL Mark as his daughter jumped back into her father's arms. "She is the most powerful dragon o have ever seen!!" said Spyro in awe. Galadrial looked at Spyro and giggled. "I know, no offense but she might be stronger then you as a purple dragon." said DL Mark and kissed his daughter with joy. **

**Wryaach was far from them but he knew they could still see him. 'Great....I just hope Blaze is just as strong as her.' thought Wryaach as he got back up and slowly began to leave the scene. From the corner of their eye's they saw Wryaach trying to escape. "WRYAACH!!! YOU WON'T BE LEAVING THAT EASILY!!!!"shouted Spyro angerly and charged towards Wryaach. "If you want to see your son again, then stop!!!" yelled Wryaach. Spyro stopped just before Wryaach with anger. "I want my son back now!!!" yelled Spyro in front of Wryaach's face. "You will, if you follow me and go one on one with me to a different spot. Winner gets Blaze. If anyone tries to interfere in our match, Blaze dies...do you understand that Spyro?" asked Wryaach evilly. Spyro growled in anger but he agreed. "Mark go back home and don't bother trying to help me this time!! This is a fight I must do alone!!" shouted Spyro. "I understand Spyro, we'll be watching." said DL Mark as he flew back to Warfang with Galadrial, while Spyro went after Wryaach for the fight for his son.**

**----------------**

**Demitri staggered out of the impact that he had just gotten into. "Ahhhh shit my neck. Damn that fool!!! Does he have any idea who he is messing with?!!!" shouted Demitri as he grunted in pain. He tried to get up but the pain in his neck kept him down. 'Ohhhhh, great, now how am I going to get out of here?' wondered Demitri. He heard some steps coming towards him and he turned his around, despite of the pain and noticed a half-dragon girl about 14 or 15 years of age. Parts of her body was covered in Dark Purple Scales. She had wings, tail, spikes and eyes, all which were dark. "Who....who are you?" asked Demitri weakly. "About time I found you brother. Father was beginning to worry about you." spoke the girl. "Brother? How do you know my father?" asked Demitri. "Cause you silly, I am your older sister, Kira." **

A/N:After a quick, short but brutal battle, DL Mark got his daughter Galadrial back, but Spyro has to face off against Wryaach to get his son Blaze back. Also is what this mysterious Half-Dragon girl saying is true? Is she really Demitri's older sister? If she is what will happen next now that she is part of the crew? Will Spyro win his battle against Wryaach and get his son back? Or will Demitri and his sister Kira interfere and kill Spyro as well as Blaze? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spyro N.D _*Kira is not my character, she is LordChronicler46's character, hope u don't mind man*_


	136. Spyro Vs Wryaach

**Chapter 135-(Spyro Vs. Wryaach)**

**Spyro followed Wryaach for more then 30 minutes, and he was starting to wonder if Wryaach is just fooling with Spyro, but he wasn't. Spyro saw them pass by the Palace and he knew where they were going. To Wryaach's lair. 'Heh, if he wants to die in the same place as before, then that is fine with me.' thought Spyro as he developed a plan on how to beat Wryaach this time.**

**---------**

**Back at Warfang DL Mark returned with his daughter Galadrial. Godith ran to them with tears in her eyes. "Galadrial!!! My sweet dear angel, I am glad you are alive and okay." cried Godith as she held Galadrial in her hands. "Mama!" spoke Galadrial and Godith laughed as her daughter called her mama. "Mark, my sweet love, thank you." said Godith and gave her husband a long and passionate kiss. "Where's Spyro?" asked Godith. "Spyro has to deal with Wryaach. We cannot interfere this time. Spyro wants us to stay back. How's Cynder doing?" asked DL Mark. "She's still upset. I just hope Spyro beats Wryaach and gets Blaze back." said Godith as she went back into her home and fed Galadrial. **

**---------**

**Spyro and Wryaach landed in front of Wryaach's lair which was bigger then last time, but it was still in the same place. Spyro heard Blaze crying inside of Wryaach's lair. "Don't cry son, Daddy's here." said Spyro as he went to Blaze and saw inside a cell. Blaze saw his father and responded happily, till Spyro felt a force pull him out of the lair and out into the open land. "What's with you?!!" shouted Spyro to Wryaach. "You saw your son Spyro. He is alive and well." said Wryaach and he snapped his fingers and Blaze appeared tied to a rock with his mouth covered. "Blaze!!" shouted Spyro as he heard his son's muffled cries. "Now, now, Spyro. Blaze will be alright. That is if you beat me, in which case I highly don't expect it to happen." spoke Wryaach evilly and extended his wings out and got ready for battle. "You misjudged me last time Wryaach. I did beat you but Cynder finished you off. Don't make the same mistake again. Admit it Wryaach,_ you _can't beat me." said Spyro with confidence. Wryaach only laughed. "Ahahahahahaaaaaaa! No Spyro, I am sure enough that you will not make it this time." said Wryaach calmly yet evilly. "Fine then, I'll be happy to kill you in the same place where you died before!!!!" yelled Spyro and he charged towards Wryaach at quick speeds. **

**----------**

**Back at Warfang, in DL Mark's house, everyone was watching the fight through DL Mark's satellite system. "Spyro will beat him easily like last time." said Ash with a smile. "That was 4 years ago Ash. I know Spyro will but Wryaach's powers has indeed increased since the last time we all saw him before he was killed by Cynder." said DL Mark. "I just can't believe what kind of monster Wryaach had become!! He was always nice and gentle, that was before he wanted me back. Now he is so different. He is not the Wryaach that I knew before." said Cynder. "That is true sis, he has a Touch of Darkness in him. Let's hope that Spyro beats him quick enough and gets Blaze back before anything bad happens to him or Spyro." said Godith.**

**----------**

**Spyro and Wryaach met in a clash of horns and repeatedly tried to hit each other with one of their horns. Their horns scrapped against each other and their heads were bleeding from all the bashing. They both punched each other and were sent flying back and the two of them got back up quickly and continued. Wryaach disappeared and so did Spyro. In the air, shock waves were seen as Spyro and Wryaach's Instant Transmission moves clashed with one another. They both tried to attack and defend as they went across the land with quick speeds. Finally the two of them re-appeared and were far from one another. "Heh, impressive Spyro. You indeed have gotten stronger then last time. This will be fun." said Wryaach as he powered up. "That's what you think Wryaach." said Spyro as he yelled out in anger and powered up as well. Purple and Black lighting struck in between them and the ground was shaking violently. It was strong enough to be felt all the way at Warfang. "Wow these two have tons of power in them." said DK Mark as he watched on.**

**Spyro and Wryaach reached their limits. With Spyro having a Purple Aura surrounding his body and Wryaach having a Black Aura shrouding his body as well. "Come on Spyro, a purple dragon is bound to have more strength then that." said Wryaach feeling Spyro's power. "I know that Wryaach, but I am saving for it for special occasions." said Spyro.**

**----------**

"**Special occasions? Spyro may be strong but I never seen him being stronger then the way he is now." said Ash. "Yeah, that is a little bit weird." said Lethak. "Reason why is because he is bluffing." said DL Mark. "Bluffing?!! How can he be bluffing?" asked DK Mark. "He, doesn't have enough power in him. He only has barely enough power to defeat Wryaach. But Spyro is a purple dragon. Something should happen." said DL Mark with a smile as he kept on watching.**

**----------**

**Spyro looked at Wryaach. 'How am I going to beat him? He has more power then me. What was I thinking? I should've killed him when I had the chance.' thought Spyro. "Hehehe, what's the matter Spyro? Afraid that you might lose?" asked Wryaach with a evil smile. "You keep telling yourself that Wryaach, but I will emerge victorious." said Spyro and charged towards Wryaach. Wryaach vanished and appeared behind Spyro and knocked him straight out of the sky. Spyro yelled in pain as he crashed to the ground. "Maybe you should take those words back Spyro, cause it doesn't seem like it. AHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!" laughed Wryaach. Spyro got back up and grunted in pain. 'Shoot, maybe he's right. If I can't out power him, I am just going to have to outsmart him.' thought Spyro.**

**Spyro disappeared behind Wryaach and tried to tail whip him but Wryaach stopped him without even looking. "What?!!" asked Spyro in shock. "Hehehe, Spyro I am ashamed of you. I thought you were going to be fun." said Wryaach before he turned and looked at Spyro. Spyro felt a force blast him and he was sent flying across the sky. Wryaach flew after him and flew ahead of him. Wryaach smiled as he spin kicked Spyro across the face. Spyro grunted in pain as he was being thrown around like a rag doll. Spyro heard Blaze cry even more but he couldn't do anything since Wryaach was beating him all over the place before he finally landed back onto solid ground.**

**Spyro had broken ribs and his body felt sore and painful. He tried to get up but only to fall back down. 'How? How can this happen? Me losing to the same person that I defeated 4 years ago. How was I able to hurt him badly enough last time?' wandered Spyro as he went through his memory.**

_**Flashback, 4 years ago, Spyro vs Wryaach**_

_**Spyro performed Super Dragon Fist on Wryaach before he grabbed his head and began to bash it against the wall for a few minutes. Afterwards, he kicked Wryaach hard and send him flying to a rock. Wryaach's bones cracked and he yelled in pain. Spyro jumped and extended his arms out. Two small yellow balls appeared in his hands. He brought them together which made one big yellow explosive ball. "Now you're finished!!!" yelled Spyro as he locked onto Wryaach who was staggering to get back up. "FINAL FLASH!!!" yelled Spyro. He fired the beam and hit dead-on onto Wryaach. It made a large fiery explosion. Even though the attack was strong, it did not kill Wryaach. It just made him extremely weak.**_

**'That's it!! That has to be his weakness. However I need to do it very close for maximum damage.' thought Spyro. He let the energy build up inside of him and lifted his head up and looked at Wryaach who was just standing before him. "So....it seems that you are actually to weak to defeat me. Oh well, but you won't be the first to die." said Wryaach as he raised his hand towards Blaze who was crying a lot. Spyro felt more energy go into his attack. A dark red ball appeared in Wryaach's hand. "Any last words for your son Spyro?" asked Wryaach. Spyro knew that this was his chance to attack. "FINAL FLASH!!!!" yelled Spyro. "WHAT?!!" asked Wryaach and he only turned to look and see Spyro's attack being blasted right in his face. Spyro yelled out as he let all of the energy go. He made it larger and larger and soon it was so big that it aimed off towards space. The large yellow beam was seen from the Floating Islands and even at Warfang. They all rushed out and looked out as they saw Spyro's attack shine the sky. "I guess Spyro wasn't bluffing after all." said DL Mark with a smile. The beam was big and wide and it continued on to fly out into deep Space. It went far out and all they saw was a bright flash in the sky.**

**Spyro collapsed due to the amount of energy it took. He made a large, deep and long hole that kept on going as far as the eye can see. "Hehehe, Wryaach you stupid asshole. You lose." said Spyro with a laugh and he got up and looked towards the devastation of his attack. All he was the smoke and nothing else. "It's over. Sorry Wryaach, I wish you were a better man." said Spyro as he turned and went towards his son. The smoke was clearing up and Spyro looked once more. "NO WAY!!!!" yelled Spyro in shock. The smoke cleared and Wryaach was still standing, only with a few cuts and burns. "IMPOSSIBLE!!! I HIT YOU RIGHT IN YOUR FACE!!!" yelled Spyro in shock. "You did, but that technique is no longer a good way to beat me, unlike last time. Too bad Spyro, you waisted all of your energy. Time for me to show you my attack." said Wryaach with a evil smile and vanished. **

**Spyro stood in shock as Wryaach appeared behind him and turned Spyro around. All Spyro saw was a red ball in his face before Wryaach blasted him away. Spyro yelled in pain and landed hard on his back. He was paralyzed. "Now to finish you off. Oh don't worry about your son, he will be killed just after you. AAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed Wryaach hysterically. Wryaach placed his foot on top of Spyro and raised his hands to Spyro's face. A Dark Red ball appeared in his hands and all Spyro was able to do was watch in horror as he was looking at death. "SAY GOODNIGHT SPYRO!!!" yelled Wryaach as the ball got bigger and was about to fire.**

**Suddenly a bright white beam struck Wryaach hard in the face and he was sent flying towards a cliff wall. In an instant Spyro felt someone pick him up and soon take Blaze with him and they disappeared. Wryaach got out of the mess and looked at what just happened. Spyro and Blaze were gone. "AAARRRRRRRGH!!!! You got lucky Spyro, but your death will not be easily escaped!!!" yelled Wryaach in anger**

**------------**

**Back at Warfang, Spyro found himself being inside DL Mark's home. He heard some running and looked to see Cynder running towards hi with tears in her eyes. "SPYRO!!!" shouted Cynder as she hugged her husband and sobbed on his shoulder. "Cynder!! I'm glad to see you again." said Spyro as he tried to hug her but couldn't. "Are you okay?!!" asked Cynder with worry. "Apparently not. I can't move my body. Shit...I'm paralyzed." said Spyro with sadness. Cynder only cried more before the others caught up. "Spyro!!! Dude you alright?!!" asked Ash as he hugged his friend. "No I'm paralyzed. My life is over." said Spyro with tears in his eyes. Spyro felt a hand being placed on his back and he was healed. Spyro felt his body regain all control and he was no longer paralyzed. "Wow thanks Mark!!" said Spyro happily. "I didn't do anything." said DL Mark. "Wait a minute then who brought me in?" asked Spyro. He turned around and looked to see a man with a white cloak on him as well as two swords on his side. He looked about 14 or 15 years old and he was a human being. He had short black hair and blue eyes. "Are you the one who saved me?" asked Spyro. "Yes Spyro I did. In case you were wondering I have been observing you for a while now. My name Kurthnega." spoke the boy. "Wow, thank you so much for saving me and my son. Ahh!! Where is he?!!" asked Spyro in panic. "Spyro darling I have him." said Cynder as she held her son in her arms. "I'm glad that he is alive and okay. Thank you Kurthnega." said Cynder. "M-M-Mama, Dada." spoke Blaze. "Our son's first words!!" shouted Spyro with joy and went by Cynder and looked at his son. "Another happy moment." said DK Mark with a smile.**

"**What brings you here?" asked DL Mark. "Well I do know you of course, and you probably know me. You are the Dragon Lord that knows all about this. Especially on who I am." said Kurthnega. "Mark, what is he talking about?" asked Godith. DL Mark gave out a heavy sigh and looked to the ground. "Oh boy.....I take it to be another one of those shocking secrets that you wished not to tell us." said DK Mark. "Pretty much yeah. Look you guys, right now, let us relax and spend some time with this reunion. Then meet me back here at 7 and we'll talk more about this." said DL Mark as he turned around and left with Godith and Galadrial. "I have a feeling that it is another one of those family connections." said Ash. "Why do I have that same feeling?" asked DK Mark. "I don't know, seems like we all do except for new guy over here." said Sparx. "Now Sparx, just because I know it doesn't mean that I will tell it to you guys know. You heard him. At 7. I'll be there." said Kurthnega and disappeared. **

**-------------**

**Back at the Floating Islands, Demitri was healed by his older sister Kira, but he was also watching them from the Pool of Visions. "There, you are all good to go bro." said Kira. "DL Mark is hiding a secret that we all should know." said Demitri. "I know that, but you heard him, at 7. Don't bother asking father about it because he will tell you the same thing." said Kira and left. Demitri watched his sister leave before he thought for a while. 'It has to do something with the others, I just know it.' thought Demetri before he left.**

A/N: After a brutal battle and lucky save, Spyro and Blaze are back and alive, thanks to this mysterious man Kurthnega. Is DL Mark holding back a secret that could affect everyone? Is it a family connection that everyone seems to be guessing about? Or is it something else? (I know u know it Madness so be quiet!!!) Stay tuned for the next chapter or Spyro N.D *_Again Kurthnega is LordChronicler46's character not mine, hope u don't mind man*_


	137. The Family Connection

**Chapter 136-(The Family Connection)**

**Everyone reported back to the same room that DL Mark told them to be at 7. They saw him already there with a large white board behind him. "Hey man, what's with the board?" asked DK Mark. "You'll find out soon enough." said DL Mark as everyone else came in. Demitri watched from the Pool of Visions with Kira, Revan, Dark God, and Keldor circling around. "is that everyone? Good. Let us begin." said DL Mark. **

"**Okay....we all know who Malefor is and what he does, so I am just going to cut to the chase." said DL Mark as he put up a picture of Malefor on the board and wrote his name in a black marker. "Now we know that he has kids of his own and we only know who one of the parents he....mated with." said DL Mark and looked at Elva. He put up Elva's picture and then Lethak underneath her as well as Spyro, Raven, Lumina, and Elva's other child whom she gave birth to in Heaven. He then put a picture of Falzar next to her and connected them. "Okay, you all getting this?" asked DL Mark. They all nodded in agreement and he went on.**

**DL Mark then drew a line and left a space and then another which connected to Demitri. "This we clearly know. What you are about to hear from Kurthnega is sort of a shock for some of you guys. Kurth, your turn." said DL Mark and passed him the marker. "Thanks. Sorry for the short introduction with you guys, but you all know who I am. The reason why I am here is because Malefor is my father as well." said Kurthnega. "Whoa.....you are Malefor's son as well?!!! Eh, you just like Lethak, he's on our side now." said DK Mark. "Yes, thank you for that comment, except I was not born evil." said Kurthnega and put a picture of his mother up and then him and a girl underneath her. He wrote his mother's name down and it was Elena and drew a line to Malefor and then two more connecting him and the girl to her. **

"**In case you are all wondering, that girl is my twin sister, Kira. She is the one who is loyal to my father, and we now know that yes we are Demitri and Lethak's half-brother and sisters." said Kurthnega. "Alright, we get all of this stuff, but one thing bothers me. I read a book that said Demitri was born from a seed from the Dark Master." said Spyro. "Yeah well, that's a myth. There's a big difference between myth and reality Spyro." said Godith. "So we came here to find out who Demitri's mother is?" asked DK Mark. "Basically yeah, and only a two people know who it is." said DL Mark. "You and Malefor right?" asked Cynder. "Yes, I do know who Demitri's mother is. Quick question....you want me to tell it, or just show it to you?" asked DL Mark. "Show it!! I love the way how you take us back in your memories!!" shouted Yulie. DK Mark looked at her with a 'what?' face. "Sorry, but it's cool." said Yulie. "You guys agree?" asked DL Mark. "Fine show it to us already." said DK Mark. DL Mark closed his eyes and a bright flashed appeared and they were taken back into his memories.**

_**DL Mark's Memory, of who is Demitri's mother.**_

**The group opened their eyes and saw themselves in the old days. "Wow is this Warfang many years ago?" asked Cynder seeing how new the place looked like. "Yes Cynder, it is, it's just as I remembered." said Sedro with a smile on his face. They looked around and saw young Sedro and his wife Elaine. "Wow that's my mother? She looks so beautiful." said DK Mark with tears in his eyes. "I know son, that's why she is my special someone." blushed Sedro. **

**They followed young Sedro and Elaine as they walked towards the Dragon Council meeting. Their they met DL Mark and Godith who looked different. DL Mark had shorter hair and he didn't have his Half-Dragon Form. Godith, well she was always the same. They also met young Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Falzar, Elva. **

"**_Glad to see you guys make it on time. How are the kids?" asked DL Mark. "Mark and Revan are splendid, they are too adorable to imagine." said Elaine with happiness. "Hahaha, yes even though Revan is older, I must admit, seeing a new Dragon King is surely something." said DL Mark. "Thank you Mark, now let's get on with the meeting, I don't know how long Revan can tolerate with our newborn son Mark. We named him after you for a reason and you know that." said Sedro. "Hehe, I know Sedro, you named your son Mark so he can grow up and be just like me. Strong, wise, long-living, and so on. If anything bad was to happen I will take care of them." spoke DL Mark with a smile. "Thank you Mark." said Elaine and she kissed him. "No problem, let's get on with the meeting and see what we could do with Malefor." said DL Mark with disappointment. He walked in and Sedro and Elaine followed in._**

"**You really named me after him Dad?" asked DK Mark. "Of course my son. Look at him, he is just like anyone would imagine and want him to be. Our sole protector, hero, warrior, who will do anything to stop evil from destroying this world. I have the same faith in you son." said Sedro as he hugged his son. "Hey, hate to break the father-and-son moment but if you had not realized, we just skipped through the meeting." said DL Mark. DK Mark looked back at the door and they opened.**

_**Sedro and Elaine walked out with DL Mark and Godith next to them. "Well we at least know what Malefor is up to. Better be careful. Hearing all the things about what he had done to Elva not to mention Elena. We don't want that to happen to now right Elaine?" asked Sedro as he kissed his wife. "Oh Sedro, look at who we have for protection, why should I worry? Besides, I am a human being who has the ability to turn into a dragon. If Malefor was ever able to get me, I will still not have a child with him since I will not be able to-" "We get the picture Elaine." said Godith with a smile. "Great then, I better get back to the kids. Revan is probably tired of Mark already. Hahaha." laughed Elaine. The other laughed as well. Godith went off to take care of other kids who lost their parents or were just left behind. Elaine left quickly back to her home. "Mark listen. I need to ask you a favor." spoke Sedro softly. "Yeah man what is it?" asked DL Mark. "Watch over Elaine for me. I have a feeling Malefor is after her. Watch over her for me while I am gone taking care of the Dark Army." said Sedro. "Don't worry, I won't let you down." said DL Mark and shook Sedro's hand. "Thank you, now go." said Sedro. DL Mark nodded and quickly went off after Elaine while Sedro flew off to battle.**_

_**DL Mark stayed behind Elaine closely but he was jumping roof after roof and followed Elaine everywhere. She first went to by milk and baby food for her newborn son Mark. She then went to by some food for Revan. It was more then 2 hours after she bought everything she need. Elaine went home and found Revan actually sleeping and so was Mark. 'How cute.....the two of them....like little angels.' thought Elaine. **_**DK Mark shed a tear seeing how he and his brother were together.**

_**DL Mark entered her house but quietly so she would not notice and hid in the shadows and watched Elaine's every move. She prepared the bottle for baby Mark and she walked back to his crib. "Hehehe, he's sleeping so nicely. Sleepy King." said Elaine with a smile as she fed him the bottle. "Yes indeed, Sleepy King." spoke a voice. Elaine dropped the bottle which woke both Revan and DK Mark as alerted DL Mark. Elaine turned around slowly and noticed Malefor behind her. "You!!!! You Traitor!!! What are you doing in my house?!!!" yelled Elaine. "I want you." smiled Malefor evilly and Elaine knew what he was going to do next. **_

_**DL Mark came out from the shadows and tackled Malefor to the ground. "Elaine!!! Get the kids out of here!!!!" yelled DL Mark as he blocked Malefor's punch and head-butted him. Elaine took her two children and ran as far as she could. She turned into her dragon form and flew off to a village. **_**DK Mark knew the village that his mother was taking him to. It was the village that he lived with Revan and his adoptive parents. **

_**Elaine landed in front of a house and left them there. "Mama where are you going?" asked Revan with tears in his eyes. Elaine turned and looked at her older son. "Mommy has to go. But I can't take with you." said Elaine as she had tears in her eyes. "Mama please don't go!!" shouted Revan who began to cry. Elaine shushed him and sang a lullaby to him. Revan quieted down as well as Mark. "Mommy loves you both." said Elaine as she kissed both of them and rang the bell. She quickly left and she watched from a distance as the door opened and saw two people open the door and take the kids in. Elaine gave a sigh of relief and flew off. She knew that Malefor was still after her because she saw him fighting off with DL Mark who was in his full dragon form.**_

_**Elaine flew as fast as she could back to the city so she could get Sedro and call for help. As Malefor followed after her DL Mark was till fighting against him. "ARRGGH!!! Do you ever give up?!!!" yelled Malefor. "I never give up!!!" yelled back DL Mark and slashed Malefor across the face. Malefor grabbed DL Mark by the tail and swung him pretty hard. He whizzed by Elaine and he crashed into the forest below. He was out cold and he turned back into his normal form.**_

_**Elaine gasped in horror and flew down to him. She too turned back to her normal self. "Mark wake up please wake up!!!" yelled Elaine as Malefor landed just behind her. "Hehehehe. Elaine. It's so good to see you again." spoke Malefor calmly. "Get away from me!!!" shouted Elaine and began to run. Malefor roared and jumped in front of her. "I'm afraid that won't happen. I will however leave you alone, after I am through with you." smiled Malefor evilly.**_

**The memory stopped and DL Mark spoke. "Okay, you guys want to see what happens next or not?" asked DL Mark. "Show it to me. I need to know my mother's death." said DK Mark. "I need to know if Malefor had truly killed my wife." spoke Sedro. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya." said DL Mark and the memory resumed.**

_**Elaine tried to run from Malefor but all he did was toy around with her. He appeared in front of her suddenly in many different positions. Elaine kept on trying to get away from him but he was too quick. The only way she would escape is if she turned into her dragon form. She looked back at DL Mark was mumbling. Malefor looked at him with an angry look and tail whipped him through a tree. Elaine took the advantage, and turned into her dragon form and flew away. "You won't escape from me easily." said Malefor and his body disappeared in black smoke. **_

_**Elaine looked back and noticed he was gone. She thought she was safe when she felt someone grab her by the tail. It was Malefor and he was flying her down. Elaine tried to escape but he was to strong and she forced to ground. Elaine knew what he was going to do next so she tried to touch her symbol on her chest to change back into her normal form but Malefor quickly grabbed her hands. Elaine looked at him with fear. "Please Malefor, don't hurt me!!" begged Elaine. Malefor only wrapped her arms around her body and held it onto him with a force. Elaine tried to break free but his powers were strong as well. "I waited a long time for this Elaine." spoke Malefor with an evil smile. "DON'T PLEASE!!!" shouted Elaine. "Ohhh you will enjoy this. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" laughed Malefor hysterically as he forced Elaine into kissing him. **_**"Oh my God I think I'm going to be sick." said Sedro and looked away. DK Mark looked in shock and horror as he watched his mother being forced to kiss with Malefor.**

_**Malefor then threw Elaine to the ground and tied her arms together with a dark magic bond. Elaine was crying. She knew what was going to happen next. "HELP!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! SEDRO!!!! MARK!!!!**_**" ****_yelled Elaine. "It's a shame that no one will help you now that you are in my grasp." said Malefor evilly and he grabbed hold of her legs and tail and dragged her to him. Elaine closed her eyes and cried thinking about Sedro and her family. She felt the Dark Master lick her.....you know.....with his tongue. Elaine yelled and cried as Malefor was playing around with her. "Why are you not enjoying this Elaine? Don't worry, I'll make it enjoyable for you." said Malefor as he turned her over onto her back. Elaine looked at him with her tearful eyes. "Please, Malefor.....stop please." cried Elaine. "Hehehehe, you wish." said Malefor as he penetrated her. Elaine yelled out in pain as Malefor held her down and began to rape her._**

**DK Mark fell to his knees and watched his mother being raped by the Dark Master. He looked down to the ground and began to cry. Sedro began to cry as well and began to blame himself for being there for her. Even DL Mark was shedding a few tears. It was his job to make sure nothing happened to her and he failed. Malefor knocked him out cold. The memory skipped forward and it was back.**

_**Malefor gave out a sigh of relief as he looked at what he did to Elaine. She was all covered in.....guess......and Malefor laughed. "Ahahahaha, was that enjoyable Elaine? I know you loved it, since Sedro never did that to you before. You will stay like this till you give birth to our child. Afterwards, I will contact you when you give birth and tell you what to name our child. Till we meet again." said Malefor and he disappeared.**_

_**Elaine laid their on the ground. Smelling Malefor's scent, feeling the way he used her. She kept her eyes close hoping for someone to help her. "Elaine!!!" shouted a familiar voice. She opened her eyes just barely and knew it was Mark. "M-M-Mark." said Elaine softly before she passed out. DL Mark found her and gagged a bit. "Oh man.....this is bad." said DL Mark tearfully. He punched a tree out of anger and it fell down. He failed to protect her from Malefor and now she carried his third child. **_

_**DL Mark washed Elaine and took her back to Warfang, and did not tell anyone about what happened. Sedro had not returned from battle. For the next 3 months DL Mark watched over her and took care of her with Godith. With each day passing by, her belly got bigger, till DL Mark and Godith went off to join battle with Sedro. Elaine went a cave and their she gave birth to a purple dragon. Malefor appeared before her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" yelled Elaine. "Shut up you despicable bitch!!!" yelled Malefor. Elaine looked at him with tears and fear. "I can't believe you told DL Mark and Godith about our time!!! Now I am going to be attacked soon and when they come home and find out our son they will want to kill him!!! I have no other choice but to kill you Elaine." said Malefor coldly as he pulled out a large sword. Elaine looked at him in horror and fear and begged. "Please!!! Don't kill me!!!! I have a family!!! Don't!!!" begged Elaine. "I have no other choice, the only way to protect my son, is to kill you." said Malefor as he raised his sword in the air. Elaine yelled for him to stop, but Malefor did not. He hesitated for a moment before he stabbed Elaine through her chest. Elaine yelled and screamed in pain as Malefor repeatedly stabbed her with his sword. Blood being splattered everywhere and the young baby male dragon only watched from his bed as his father killed his mother.**_

_**After Malefor was done, he threw down his sword and tears streamed down from his eyes. He fell to the ground and sobbed. "What have I done?!!!" yelled Malefor in anger. He looked at the chopped up body of Elaine who was dead. Her insides were shown and her body bled like a fountain. Malefor let out a roar of anger and sadness before he looked back at his son who was hiding underneath the covers. Malefor went to him and took him. "Demitri, you are my son now. I know that my time will be short with you after what I have just done. Therefore, I will die easily to Sedro and the others. I don't deserve this anymore, but you do. I will miss you my son. I will leave you with the Dark God. He will take care of you and raise you to become the next Dark Master. If you can manage to bring me back so I can spend some quality time with you, then do it. Do whatever it takes so you and I can be together again." said Malefor with tears in his eyes. A Dark Cloud appeared and the Dark God appeared. "Listen to me, take care of my son. I will be gone for some time. I think I deserve it after what I had just done. Farewell." spoke Malefor and vanished to be back at his lair, expecting DL Mark, Sedro, and the others to kill him. Malefor fought not as strong as he always did. He allowed them to hurt him and kill him. **_

**-----------------**

**The memory began to fade away and they were back in the room. "Is it true? Demitri is my half-brother?" asked DK Mark. Elaine's picture appeared and so was Sedro, DK Mark and Revan. A line connected them. "Yes......he is. There was no other way for me to tell it to you guys. I'm sorry if you had to find out about this. As of know, we are in a family war. We still do not know if Demitri wants to bring his father back for destruction, or what Malefor said, to spend time together." said DL Mark with sadness. He shed a tear before he began to sob. He fell to the floor and cried. "Sedro.....I am sorry for not protecting your wife, I should've been there for her." cried DL Mark. Sedro cried as well and he placed his hand on DL Mark's shoulder. It's not your fault Mark. I was her husband.....I should've been there for her as well. We all should've been." said Sedro with tears going down his cheek. DK Mark cried as well and so did everyone else. This indeed was something not easy to see, but they had to know. Now they know who they must face against with.**

**-----------------**

**At the Floating Islands, Demitri cried much and his scales turned purple. "My.......my own enemy is my brother?!!! Father why did you do it?!!!!" yelled Demitri who was deeply hurt by this memory experience. An image of Malefor appeared. "Because my son, if they were to find out that you were my son, they would've killed you. I didn't want that to happen." spoke Malefor calmly. "Father, should we continue what were doing before?" asked Kira. "Yes my sweet daughter. Continue what you were doing, don't let this event stop you from bringing me back." said Malefor before he disappeared.**

_A/N:As they had guessed it to be, it was a family connection, but a tragic one. The Family of Evil Vs The Family of Good. Who will arise to the top now they know who they are exactly dealing with? Stay tuned for more Spyro N.D *if anything this was Madness's idea, so don't say it's all mine...it really was his idea. Woot!!! 2nd longest Spyro story!!! OH YEAH!!!*_


	138. Through The Eyes of A Victim

**Chapter 137-(Through The Eyes of a Victim)**

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back and this is the latest chap to my story, hope u like it!!! and sorry for the long wait, but heck at least it's worth it.

**DK Mark and the others were still shocked over finding out who was Demitri's mother, not to mention that they are all involved in a family war. "H-H-How is this possible?" asked DK Mark as he began to cry. Yulie hugged her boyfriend and tried her best to sooth him. "It's not your fault sweetheart." spoke Yulie softly. "Then who's fault is it?!!!" shouted DK Mark with tears streaming down his cheeks. Yulie was quiet for a while before she spoke. "No one's fault. DL Mark did his best to prevent it from happening. Don't blame him, nor yourself for this. It just happened." spoke Yulie. DK Mark shoved Yulie away from him and walked out of the room crying and grunting in anger. "Mark!!" shouted Yulie and tried to go to him only to be stopped by Cynder. "Let him be Yulie, he needs some time alone." said Cynder softly.**

**DK Mark walked out of the room and out to the garden. There, he fell to the ground and cried bitterly. 'No.....this can't be true.....none of this can be true!!!' thought DK Mark with much sadness. His heart filled with much sadness. The very same enemy he was facing against is his half-brother. Not to mention he already has one brother who is on the dark side. DK Mark kept on crying till he heard a voice. "_Mark.....my sweet dearest son.....why do you even bother cry?" _spoke the voice. "Son? It can't be....mom?" asked DK mark and looked up to see what was in front of him. DK Mark gasped as his mother's spiritual form was standing in front of him. DK Mark staggered to his feet and looked straight into his mother's golden eyes. Elaine walked to her son and hugged him in her arms. Her arms felt warm and soft, like a warm bed made ready for him. DK Mark closed his eyes and was happy for a while before his mother spoke. **

"**_Mark, my sweet darling angel, why do you cry in such a beautiful place?" _asked Elaine. DK Mark looked at his mother with his golden eyes as well. "Mom, is it true? That Demitri is my brother?" Elaine sighed before she spoke. "_I'm afraid it is true."_ spoke Elaine with sadness. DK Mark yelled out in anger and cried in his mother's arms. "I am going to kill Malefor when I have the chance!!!" yelled DK Mark in anger. "_Little one, there is something you should know about Malefor. He never did kill me."_ spoke Elaine. "What?!! I saw it in DL Mark's memories. He killed you and we all saw it!!" spoke DK Mark. "_That is what everyone thinks of it to happen. However, you did not see what happened through the victim's eyes."_ spoke Elaine calmly. "What do you mean?" asked DK Mark to his mother. Elaine only smiled and a bright light shrouded them.**

**---------**

**DK Mark opened his eyes and saw his mother next to him looking alive and well. "Where are we?" asked DK Mark. "My memories son. This is what truly happened." spoke Elaine.**

_**A gold female dragon flew into a cave and landed in the mouth of the cave. With her large belly, she was due in a few hours. "You have arrived Elaine." spoke a voice. The gold dragoness looked and saw Malefor come out of the shadows. Elaine growled at him in anger but she was weak due to the pregnancy. "You had my word. I give birth to our son and we never see each other ever again." spoke Elaine angerly. Malefor only smiled with such joy. "I agree. You give birth to our son and I'll be out of your life forever." spoke Malefor and went inside. Elaine followed him as well to a bed that was made for her.**_

_**A few hours passed by and Elaine had contractions. "Malefor, I am ready now." spoke Elaine as she breathed hard and sweat began to drip down from her head. Malefor took a cold wet towel and placed it over her head. She felt cool again and looked at Malefor confusingly. "I still have some good manners in me." spoke Malefor softly and gave her some painkillers. Elaine looked at him with a smile and kissed him. "I knew you still had some good in you." spoke Elaine before she began to push out their son. She yelled in pain and screamed as she grasped the bed and pushed with much effort. Malefor waited patiently as he watched his son come out slowly but surely. Elaine yelled out once more and Demitri was born. Demitri cried and squealed as he was covered in his mother's blood. Malefor wrapped the infant in a towel and looked at him with much happiness.**_

"_**What is our son like Malefor?" asked Elaine breathlessly. Malefor walked over to her and gave her their son. "He's purple, like me, and Spyro." spoke Malefor with much joy. Elaine gasped in shock and awe as she held her purple infant dragon son in her arms. "Wow, he has your body structure." spoke Elaine with joy. "He has your horns and tail." spoke Malefor kindly. Elaine looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe how you are. You are evil yet you are still good." spoke Elaine. "What can I say, I don't kill women, it's not my type. I admire them for being so caring and loving to others." spoke Malefor. Elaine blushed and laughed. "Hehehe, thank you Malefor. Now, let's feed Demitri. I'm sure he's hungry." said Elaine with joy and handed him over to Malefor. Malefor took hold of him and he helped Elaine up back to her feet.**_

_**--------**_

**DK Mark watched in shock and awe as to what is happening. "Uhhhhh mom, what the hell is going on?" Elaine looked at her son with a smile. "This is what truly happened. Everyone thinks that Malefor has killed me but he was not the one. Everyone thought that he was pure evil but as you can see, there was still some good in him, before my death." spoke Elaine sadly. "Wait a sec, you saying that he was still good even though he was turning evil?" asked DK Mark. Elaine nodded her head. "Then who killed you?" asked DK Mark. "You'll see." said Elaine and her memories resumed.**

**--------**

_**Days passed by as Elaine, Malefor, and Demetri stayed in the cave. "Malefor, when can I go back?" asked Elaine. "Elaine, you could leave anytime you want. I know how to take care of him, I can at least let you visit him or something." smiled Malefor. "I know, but will Sedro think? He'll be furious if he sees me with our son. Not to mention what will influence my other son's Revan and Mark's future?" asked Elaine with worry. Malefor gently stroked her face. "Don't worry Elaine, I will make sure that if they ever cross path with one another, that they will be alright." said Malefor with love and joy. Elaine smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Malefor." spoke Elaine with sadness. "I guess we won't be seeing each other for a long time." said Malefor. "Yeah I guess so. Take care of him, and I will pay for child support." smiled Elaine. Malefor only laughed and so did Elaine. "Just go home already Elaine. Don't forget to visit us." said Malefor with a smile. **_

_**Elaine agreed and she was about to leave when a dark cloud appeared in front of her. Malefor quickly knocked her to the side just as a large sword slashed in between them. Elaine looked and saw Malefor fighting off against a large black dragon. She heard some crying and noticed that Demitri was left in his bed. Elaine quickly ran back to get her son. "Elaine!!! Run!!! Fly on out of here!!! I'll hold him off!!!" yelled Malefor as he clashed swords with the dark cloud. Elaine nodded her head and held her son close to her chest. She tried to sneak past the enemy but the Dark Dragon struck her with his tail and she was sent flying back towards the fall. She hit the wall hard and fell to the ground with her back shattered and Demitri crying her arms. Elaine looked up and saw Malefor being stabbed in his arm. He yelled in pain as blood poured out at a fast pace and he too was sent flying to the wall next to her. Elaine crawled to him and held his hand. The Dark Dragon or Cloud walked towards them slowly with its red demonic, blood thirsty eyes. "I am disappointed in you Malefor. I ordered you to kill her after she gave birth to your son. The same with Elva and Elena. You fucked them and did not kill them." spoke the Dark God with much anger. "I told you before.....killing women is not my type!!!!" yelled Malefor and threw his sword at the Dark Cloud. The sword only flinged off and fell to the ground. "Bad move Malefor. But I won't kill you just yet. As a punishment, you will suffer dearly for not obeying my orders!!!" yelled the Dark God and pulled out a large black demonic sword. Elaine gasped in horror and tried hid her face behind Malefor's wing. Malefor held Elaine along with his son Demitri back with much bravery and courage. **_

"_**Now then, who shall I kill first? Your lover or son? I'll let you decide Malefor." spoke the Dark God calmly. "Neither of them. They are of no concern to you!!!" yelled Malefor in anger. "A Dark Master you may be, yet you act like a pathetic fucking idiot. I guess I will kill your son first!!!" yelled the Dark God and threw Malefor to the side. Elaine was left by herself, still holding her son in her arms and tears rolling down her eyes. She looked up and saw the Dark God looking at her with much anger. "Hand over the boy or you will die first!!!" yelled the Dark God. "I rather die then hand over my son to you, you fucking bastard!!" yelled Elaine and spat in the Dark God's face. The Dark God furiously whipped off the spit and looked at her coldly. "Fine then!!! Malefor!!! I hope you enjoy this!!!" yelled the Dark God as he raised his sword up. Malefor got back up with quick speed and took the blow. The sword plunged deep into his back and out through his heart. Malefor roared in pain as blood gushed from his mouth and splattered all over the place. "NOOOOO!!!!!" yelled Elaine and cried bitterly. Malefor grunted in pain and looked at his family once more before he was taken by the Dark God. "I guess the only way to keep you alive, is if I rip out that pathetic heart of yours, and replace it with a pure evil one!!" yelled the Dark God and cut open Malefor with his sword and ripped out the stabbed heart of Malefor. Malefor yelled in pain and felt his life slipping away but it soon came back and felt cold, anger, evil, hatred, malice, destruction, pure darkness in him. Malefor tried to fight off against his new heart but is was no use. His purple body turned pitch black and his eyes turned red. **_

"_**Now arise my boy." spoke the Dark God. The new Malefor stood up with much anger and evil in him. "Malefor please!!! Don't do this!!" yelled Elaine. "My name is not Malefor. It is Maleficent." spoke Maleficent evilly. Elaine began to cry and held her son closer to her body. "Hahahaha!!! He is in full darkness now, no one will be able to save him now!! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!" laughed the Dark God evilly. Elaine looked in horror as Demitri cried in her arms. "Now then, Maleficent, kill her." spoke the Dark God. "Do it yourself, I am out of here testing my powers." said Maleficent and flew out of the cave. "Fine then. Elaine....this is the end for you, AHAHAHAHAA!!!" laughed hysterically the Dark God as he raised his sword. "NO PLEASE!!!! I BEG OF YOU TO STOP!!!!" yelled Elaine. She thought quickly for a way to stay alive. "I'LL GIVE YOU DEMITRI!!!!" yelled Elaine and held her son up. The Dark God stopped and looked at her with a distinguished look. "You are willing to sacrifice your son to me, to save your own life?" asked the Dark God. Elaine had so much fear in her. "Y-Y-Y-Yes but please don't kill me....I beg of you..." cried Elaine. The Dark God grabbed Demitri and infused him with the most darkest evil possible. "NO!!" yelled Elaine. "You gave him up to me, now he's mine!!!" yelled the Dark God. Demitri's scales turned black and his so did his eyes. His body grew quickly in size and his cries for his mother turned into evil laughter for more power. The Dark God released him and Demitri fell to the ground unconscious. **_

_**Elaine watched in shock and horror after she saw what a stupid move she made. "Now that he is on my side, you shall be no more." spoke the Dark God and raised his sword once more in the air. "NO!!! PLEASE STOP!!!! NO!!!!!!!! AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" yelled Elaine as the Dark God plunged his sword into Elaine and began to chop her up. Elaine felt blood gushing and leaving her body, pain killing her quickly and her screams were heard for miles and soon died out and were lost in the wind.**_

_**The Dark God stood there in the bloody cave, with Elaine chopped into more then 50 pieces and blood pouring down through the cave and out into the open like a rapid river. The Dark God licked the blood off his sword and picked up Demitri. "Now no one will stop my plans for revenge. Not even Agor." spoke the Dark God softly and disappeared in a black smoke with Demitri.**_

_**----------**_

**DK Mark opened his eyes and he was back in the garden and the first glimpse of sunlight was just showing. His mother's ghost was still next to him. "The Dark God killed you?" Elaine nodded her head in sadness. "_He indeed did._" spoke Elaine softly and soon began to cry. DK Mark went to his mother and hugged her. Even though she was a ghost, he knows that it was at least a nice thing to do. "So that is how Demitri truly came to the dark side. Why did you give him up?" asked DK Mark calmly. Elaine sniffled a little before she answered. "_I thought I could've got him back from the Dark God but it wasn't as I hoped for._" spoke Elaine with sadness and crying out more tears. DK Mark cried as well and hugged his mother. "But one thing mom....how come Malefor was so nice to you?" asked DK Mark in confusion. Elaine had a smile on her face from all the crying. "_Before Malefor turned on us, he was in love with me, and always tried to get me from your father Sedro. But I loved your father and married him. It was one of the reasons why he betrayed us. But he didn't want to kill Sedro. The two were friends since they were babies and not one of them bothered each other. Malefor did rape me, but afterwards was not as bad as I thought it would be. Godith told me that no mater who screws you or who you screw with, at least you will have sweet little angels. So I took her advice and decided to raise Malefor's child. During my pregnancy, I was falling in love with Malefor as well." _ smiled Elaine before she laughed. "_Hahahaha....silly me. I was so young back then. We were all young back then and didn't understand much, now we do._" spoke Elaine softly before she turned to her son with a smile. "What can I do now mom?" asked DK Mark. Elaine sighed before she answered. "_To be honest, I don't really know. Try getting Demitri back and Malefor as well. Try getting Revan, your real brother back on our side as well. It would make me so happy to see how great of a son you turned out to be." _spoke Elaine with a smile, shedding a tear. It landed on DK Mark's hand and he looked at the spot. "Alright mom.....for you.....I will try." he said confidently. "_That'a boy._" spoke Elaine and kissed him and hugged him. "When will I see you again?" asked DK Mark. "_Soon enough my son. If you want to visit my grave, just ask your father, he'll tell you where I am buried. It's my favorite place that I always like to go to. Now be a big boy for me and take care of yourself. Ohh and when will you be asking Yulie, your girlfriend the question?" _asked Elaine with a smile. "Mom!!" shouted DK Mark. Elaine laughed. "_Ahahahaha!! I'm kidding, but it would at least be nice. Take care little one, tell your father that I love him. I will be watching you from __above my son. Just remember, your mother will always love you." _spoke Elaine before she kissed him one last time and vanished.**

**DK Mark stood there like a statue as the wind howled across the garden. The sun fully rose up and he looked at it with a smile. 'I know that mother, I will not fail you.' thought DK Mark with a tear and turned to find a way to save his family from Darkness.**

A/N: With Elaine's Ghost telling her son how it truly happened, what will DK Mark do now that he is the only one who knows the truth? Will he tell the others about his encounter with his dead mother? Will he really find a way to save Demitri, Revan, even Malefor himself from Darkness? Stay tuned for more on the Spyro. N.D


	139. Turnover

**Chapter 138-(Turnover)**

**DK Mark returned to the others only to see DL Mark standing outside with a smile. "You saw the whole thing haven't you?" asked DK Mark. "Yeah, I felt your mother's presence and I guess I could pretty much summarize what she showed you." said DL Mark softly. "Oh really?" asked DK Mark testing his challenge. "The Dark God killed her." said DL Mark quietly. DK Mark looked to the ground and gave a sad sigh. "Yeah.....he did....I didn't know Malefor actually loved and cared for my mother." said DK Mark with surprise. "Well, sometimes you should not over think the way people are just because of what they have done." said DL Mark with a smile. "You actually knew Malefor as a good friend?" asked DK Mark. "Well yeah, I was the one who helped Malefor grow strong and wise, if it weren't for me he would be lost in power. I only delayed it which I find it sort of good." said DL Mark as he looked out towards the horizon. "Yeah, I kind of agree on that one. My mother told me that I should save Demitri, Revan, and Malefor, but how after what they have done?" asked DK Mark.**

**DL Mark looked at him with his blue dragon eyes. "Sometimes....people deserve a second chance at life. You saw what happened to Demitri and Malefor. They got so fucked up due to the Dark God. If your mother wants you to at least try and save one of them, that will be nice. Did she tell you who the Dark God is?" asked DL Mark curiously. "No she didn't and I didn't even bother asking her." replied DK Mark. "Figures.....maybe Agor could tell me, or Annoth? Ah I'll ask later, right now we need to track down the last guardian and stop him from excavating crystals." spoke DL Mark as he turned to leave. "Dude, you just said that everyone deserves a second chance. They are restoring Malefor back-" "However I have a feeling that something terrible will happen to Malefor once he is set free. I do not know why but over the years in my life I have seen many betrayals and I have a gut feeling that Malefor is going to be screwed over with along with everyone else." spoke DL Mark and left to gather his supplies. DK Mark didn't say another word. 'Well, he does have a very good point about that.' thought DK Mark before he went back into the mansion and into his room where his girlfriend laid. **

**DK Mark thought about the words his mother told him. When will he ask her to marry him? 'I guess after all of this is over. I don't want to worry about family yet, after this is all over.' thought DK Mark and got into bed next to his soon-to-be fiancé. He kissed her on the cheek and slept peacefully next to her.**

**----------**

**At the Floating Islands, Demitri was alone, going through all of the things he just witnessed. 'Why did father kill mother? She is so nice and beautiful. I can't believe what kind of backstabbing father I have!!! Yet he wants me to free him so we could be "together" again. Some fucking bullshit to me!!!' thought Demitri angerly and stormed into his room. He had stayed up all night thinking about all the things he has to face now, that he forgot to even sleep. 'I wish I could actually see her for once. Dream or reality I don't seem to care how I see her. Just one moment with her would be fine.' thought Demitri happily as he curled himself up on the bed.**

**Demitri tried to sleep but the thoughts he had kept coming back to him. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock it was 7 in the morning and he was O.D Tired. "Shit!! Can I please have some sleep?!!" shouted Demitri to himself. He turned over to the other side of his bed, only to feel a cool presence of a woman in front of him. Demitri jumped out of bed in shock and looked at the ghost. "_Demitri, I suggest you watch that mouth of yours."_ spoke the voice. Demitri had no idea who it was till he recognized her face. "M-Mom..." spoke Demitri quietly and the black scales on his body slowly went away and his purple scales were shown. **

**Demitri jumped back onto the bed and hugged hos mother. "Mommy!!" cried Demitri as tears streamed from his eyes. Elaine hugged her long-lost son for a long time in a heart-warming way. "_Shhhh, hush now my deary angel. Mommy is here to see you._" spoke Elaine softly. Demitri looked up straight into his mother's golden eyes. "Is it true mother? Did father kill you?" asked Demitri. Demitri felt so young and small again with his mother. He felt like an infant once more, when he was born. "_No my son, he did not. It comes from someone else who is giving you power. The very same person who is helping you succeed in killing your good family members."_ spoke Elaine. Demitri was confused. If it was not Malefor, then who is? Demitri thought for a while before he answered. "No......it can't be.....The Dark God?" asked Demitri in shock. "_I'm afraid so deary. I begged of him to not kill me, and it is my fault that you are like this."_ spoke Elaine. "Huh? Why?" asked Demitri with tears in his eyes. "_You may hate me for this, but.....I gave you up to him to save my own life, but it was a terrible mistake."_ spoke Elaine and she sobbed once more. Demitri whipped off the tear that came from his own mother. "I do not hate you mom, you would've thought that you could've gotten me back but instead you were tricked. I don't blame you really. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be strong as I am today." spoke Demetri with a smile.**

**Elaine looked at her son with a teary smile. "_Really? You don't blame me for that?"_ asked Elaine. "Nope, not a single bit. No matter what I did or what you did, we are still family." spoke Demitri with a smile. Elaine hugged and kissed her son and held him tightly close to her chest. "_Then I am actually glad that Malefor did rape me, otherwise I would not have had such a great son like you._" spoke Elaine with joy. **

**The two shared their mother and son moment for a while before the clock struck 8. "Ahhh!! Crap!! I don't want this moment to end mommy!!" spoke Demitri with tears in his eyes. "_It's okay my son. You wished to see me for a moment and Agor has granted it to you. See, you are not a bad person, you are just lost in darkness just like Cynder."_ spoke Elaine. "Mom....I need to tell you something." spoke Demitri softly. "_What is it my boy?"_ "I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to be with the others and live a normal life like the others do." spoke Demitri softly, being almost unaudioable. "_You really want to stop all of this? Now?" _asked Elaine in shock and surprise. Demitri nodded his head. "Yes mother. I do not want to work for a God who killed you. I am willing to risk my life just to leave." said Demitri. Elaine looked at her son with a happy smile. "_Do it then my son. Go join your brother Mark. If only your father was here to see this, the good father of yours before he was truly evil._" spoke Elaine softly shedding a tear, landing on Demitri's forehead. "But where can I find them?" asked Demitri. "_At Warfang._" spoke Elaine. "What?!! There?!! Mom I tried to destroy that place just a few hours ago and you want me to walk into a city that wants me dead?!!" yelled Demitri. "_Shhhh shhhhh, no what I meant is this. Be close to Warfang so the others can meet up with you and not the entire city._" spoke Elaine. "Alright then, I'll try mom. I must go now, before this 'Dark God' gets mad." said Demitri angerly. "_That's my boy. Now go and be careful son. I'll be watching you from above. I love you Demitri._" spoke Elaine and kissed her son one last time before she vanished.**

**Demitri shed a tear and whipped it off and looked at it. 'This.....is how sadness and love feels like.' thought Demitri and looked out the window. The sun was rising up fairly quick and he had to leave now or never. The Hell with the work he planned out. He is going to leave whether or not the Dark God will kill him or not. **

**Demitri opened the door and looked around. As usual it was quiet and dark. Revan, Kira, Keldor and Dark God were no where in sight. 'They did work hard last night on excavating the crystals last night. This is my chance to escape now.' thought Demitri and he bolted quickly out of his room and towards the stairs. He looked back and saw that no one was behind him. Demitri slowly walked down the dark, cold and slippery stairs. 'Ah the hell with this, I'll just fly down the stairs.' thought Demitri and took to the skies. **

**After about 5 minutes of flying down he reached the bottom and exited out of the cave. He set foot onto the fiery, dead lands that laid in front of him. His stomach grumbled. 'Shit, I should've grabbed a snack before I went.' thought Demitri. But his hunger had to wait now since he knows that if is to even go back up the stairs the Dark God will be waiting for him with a whip. Demitri looked back at the home that he was to and looked ahead towards the many miles of dark, open, burned lands. 'This is for you mom.' thought Demitri and flew off just in time when he heard the others calling for him.**

**------------**

"**Demitri!!! Brother where are you?!!! Come on we don't have time to play your games!!!" yelled Kira his half-sister who was a half-dragon. "Where is that little runt?" grumbled Kira. She went into his room and did not find him there. "Master!!! Demitri!!!! Where are you?!!! We got work to do!!!" yelled Revan. 'He must be taking his morning piss.' thought Revan angerly and went to the bathroom. The door was not locked and no one was in there. "Kira is Demitri in his room?" asked Revan. "No he is not. Keldor did you find my brother in the kitchen at least?" asked Kira. Keldor the fire guardian walked up to them. "Nope, everything is the same as yesterday. Maybe he went off for a while to be with his thoughts?" asked Keldor. "Maybe....but Demitri wants father back dearly. He might be in the work room planning what to do next." spoke Kira. The three went in and found no one else but the Dark God himself. "Where the fuck is he?!!" asked Revan in anger. "That is what I am trying to find out dumbass." spoke the Dark God and looked in the Pool of Visions and focused on Demitri. "Why that little bastard!!! _WHERE THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S GOING?!!!!_" yelled the Dark God. The others surrounded and noticed that Demitri has flown off and he was already half-way across the scorched lands. "_I want all of you to get him at all costs!!!_" shouted the Dark God. Revan, Kira and Keldor without hesitation dashed off to get Demitri back.**

**Demitri flew steadily across the lands. 'Such suckers, I slipped past them and once I pass the fire barrier and can finally be free from Darkness.' thought Demitri happily. What he had not realized was that Revan used his shadow technique to quickly catch up to Demitri along with Kira and Keldor. Demitri looked back and gasped in horror. "Where do you think you're going, brother?!!" shouted Kira. "I am not happy to be called your brother you fucking monstrous bitch!!!" yelled Demitri angerly. Kira gasped in shock. "How dare you call me that!!!" shouted Kira and shot a Dark Ball at Demitri. Demitri used his eyes and the ball shattered into pieces. "You pathetic ho, I hope you die." said Demitri and turned into his full-grown form and flew off quickly. "Two can play at that game!!!" yelled Revan and turned into his full-dragon form. His scales pitch black and eyes red with evil and anger, he flew off after Demitri.**

**Demitri whizzed quickly through the scorched lands, flying dangerously close to the lava. Hoping to have Revan fall into the lava Demitri flew even closer to the lava. The heat was intense and Demitri felt some burns on him but he was not going to stop at that. He flapped his wings harder making the lava separate a bit for him and closing back up on him. Lava shot up in front of him and on the side and he dodged them with ease. He looked back to see Revan closing in on him while Kira and Keldor were watching from above. "All I need is a good aim and he's done for." said Keldor and raised his hands for an attack. Kira stopped him. "Idiot!! We need him alive. He's no good to us dead, besides that little runt is my brother." spoke Kira in a demonic voice. "Fine but I will not be easy on him." said Keldor and flew down to help Revan out.**

**Demitri casted a dark energy ball towards the lava and made a large amount of the lava to explode and fall back down right onto Revan. He screamed in pain as his wings melted off and parts of his scales melted off as well. He was losing control and nearly fell in till Keldor grabbed him by the tail and he was thrown up in the air. Kira caught him and placed him onto the land. She healed him but the damage was too much to bear and Revan was weak. Keldor flew close to Demitri with much speed and raised his hands making the lava shoot up in front of Demitri. Demitri shielded himself with magic and flew through it with ease. "Nice trick but can your shield hold long enough?" asked Keldor and raised his hands once more and a long wall of lava spewed over Demitri. Demitri quickly used his shield again and flew up quickly just in time before his shield gave way to the heat. He had a few burns on him but he was still going. The Fire Barrier was near by. 'Just a few more seconds to go.' thought Demitri and flapped his wings harder and faster, increasing speed. Keldor angerly flew towards Demitri and grabbed him by the tail. "You are not going anywhere punk!!!" yelled Keldor. Demitri flipped over and a small blue ball appeared in his hand. "Bye-bye." said Demitri and blasted Keldor away. Keldor yelled in pain and fell to the lava and sunk. "There, now I can leave in peace." said Demitri quietly and flew out of the Fire Barrier. Kira angerly shouted and teleported herself just to the end of the Barrier. She threw a large black spear at her brother which soon turned into a locked on missile. "I hope you die brother!!!" yelled Kira. **

**Demitri turned and gasped in horror as the dark missile came right at him. Demitri tried to avoid it but he got hit badly and a large explosion lit up the skies. Demitri yelled in pain and fell down to the ground with great speed. Demitri leveled himself out but the damage was too great. He gasped for breath but it hurt him badly and Demitri passed out and landed far away from the others but close enough to Warfang. Demitri landed hard into a field and stayed there.**

**--------**

**Kira went back to Revan and checked his wounds. "Hold still and quit squirming like a bitch." said Kira as she tried to heal the burns. "It fucking hurts!!! Some brother you have!!" yelled Revan. "Hey, you have a brother as well, so shut the fuck up." shouted Kira angerly. A hand slammed onto the the dead ground and Keldor slowly pulled himself up from the lava. "Wow surprised to see you are alive." spoke Kira with a smile. Keldor looked at her angerly and furiously slapped her across the face with his hot claws. She yelped in pain and cried as her skin burned off due to the slap. "Shut up slut." said Keldor angerly and flew off back to the Floating Islands. **

**Revan got up and went to Kira. She cried just a bit and yelled in pain. "Kira let me see." said Revan calmly. "Why?!!! So you can make fun of me and hurt me?!!!" yelled Kira as she cried more. "No...I don't hurt women, not my type." said Revan. Kira looked at him with her black eyes and let him see. "I can fix that beautiful face of yours in no time." smiled Revan and placed his hand on her face. Right away the scratches were gone. Kira looked at him in shock and awe. "Never have I met such a nice man who is on my side. Not only that but a Dragon King as well." said Kira. Revan blushed a bit and looked away but he head was turned back due to Kira who lunged at him and kissed him passionately. **

**Revan was in much shock and tried to keep balance but fell to the ground with Kira still kissing him. Revan kissed her back and the two shared a moment with another before they broke away. "Damn....that was good." said Revan. "Really? You think so?" asked Kira. "Yeah..." said Revan and looked at her eyes and so did she. The two had fallen in love with another and they kissed passionately again. "Come on, let's do this in my room." smiled Kira and flew back to the Islands. Revan staggered back up and looked in the air. 'So....this is how love feels like. Now I know how Mark feels with Yulie.' thought Revan and flew off as well.**

**---------**

**A few minutes passed by and Demitri woke up due to a small claw being nabbed at him. Demitri moaned and opened his eyes slowly. In front of him was a small purple female dragon who was sniffing and looking at him in such a way. Demitri knew who it was. 'Great....I wanted DK Mark....not DL Mark...shit I am screwed.' thought Demitri. "Galadrial!! Where are you?!!" shouted DL Mark. Galadrial flew up and signaled her father to come. Demitri laid there on the grass hearing DL Mark coming to them. "There you are deary.......you...." spoke DL Mark angerly and looked straight into Demitri's eyes. Demitri turned his head slightly to see the two of them before he passed out. "Get your mother Galadrial, tell her to come here." spoke DL Mark Galadrial nodded and flew off to her mother.**

A/N: After a lucky and close call, Demitri is out of Darkness for a while, but he met someone that he hoped to not meet first at all. Will DL Mark be kind and let Demitri tell him what happened? Or will everyone else just plan on killing him? Also Revan and Kira have gotten closer together, will the two become a problem with the Dark God or just leave like Demitri? Stay tuned for more Spyro N.D


	140. The Verdict

**Chapter 139-(The Verdict)**

**Demitri woke up slowly but surely. He was not on the soft green grass in the fields at all, but more on a nice bed in a room that had a good view of the lands. Demitri opened his eyes even more and looked around. Once more Galadrial was on top of him looking at him with a curious face. Demitri tried to take her off but his hands were cuffed to the railing on the side of his bed. "What the?" asked Demitri and heard someone enter. It was none other then DL Mark who had a mixed look. A look for anger and kill but another with a look of confusion and curiosity. "W-Where am I?" asked Demitri. "Warfang." spoke Galadrial in a cute voice. "Wow she talks already?" asked Demitri. "Yeah, I'll be honest, she is growing quickly then all the others and she's only a week old and she matured as if she was already 4." said DL Mark with a smile and carried Galadrial into his arms. She cooed and made herself comfortable in his arms and soon fell asleep. DL Mark had a smile on his face and then looked at Demitri.**

"**So what brings you here?" asked DL Mark. "My mother. She told me to come here. Actually I made a final choice. I no longer want to fight against you guys. More likely join with you and kill who ever that Dark God is." spoke Demitri angerly. "So Elaine told you as well who killed her?" asked DL Mark. Demitri nodded his head in sadness and shed a tear. "Figures. She told your brother Mark as well. So Demitri, you are willing to give yourself up to me so you could live?" asked DL Mark. Demitri looked straight into his eyes. "I no longer want to fight. Life is cruel as it already is." spoke Demitri and looked out the window. DL Mark did not speak for a while and neither had Demitri. "Am I ok to be with you guys or what?" asked Demitri nervously.**

**DL Mark sighed and spoke. "Demitri, I may approve of you, but is for the current Dragon King, Guardians and people to decide. Let's just hope that they do give a second chance." spoke DL Mark and left Demitri alone in the room. Demitri closed his eyes and rested for a long time till he heard a door open. DL Mark returned and told Demitri that it was time for him to be judged upon the others.**

**Demitri was escorted by DL Mark into a large room where hundreds of people all with shocked and angered faces. Many were muttering already their verdict of Demitri. Demitri stood in the middle of the room and looked at everyone. He saw DK Mark, Yulie, Spyro, Cynder, Godith, Sedro, Luna, Bahamut, Leon, and the others in the seats all looking at him with mixed faces. "All rise for the Dragon King!!" shouted a guard. Everyone rose and Leon walked in with his girlfriend Aira the Dragon Ambassador who sat next to him. As soon as Leon sat down, everyone else sat down but DL Mark and Demitri. **

"**Now then, let's get this going shall we?" asked Leon and looked at Demitri coldly. Demitri was too scared to look at them and kept his eyes down to the ground. 'What was I thinking? I know that they are going to kill me. It was such a mistake for me to come here.' thought Demitri. **

**Leon leaned forward form his seat and looked at Demitri. "Hmph....the most feared enemy in our land is standing right here before us....for what Lord Mark?" asked Leon. "He wants to join with us, sire." spoke DL Mark respectfully. Already people were shouting out execution but Leon hushed them and they were quiet. "Join us? On what purpose?!!" shouted Leon. "Go on Demitri tell them why." whispered DL Mark. Demitri looked up at Leon nervously and spoke. "I.....I do not.....wish to fight anymore." Demitri spoke quietly that no one was able to hear. "Speak up!!!" yelled Leon. Demitri felt more scared but he spoke once more. "I do not wish to fight anymore!!!" yelled Demitri, loud and clear. Everyone muttered to each and other and a couple of them laughed. Leon once more hushed them and they were quiet. **

"**You don't want to fight you say? What kind of idiot are you boy?" asked Leon angerly. "You are the one that begins to attack us all, send a massive army of 1 billion to kill us, you tried to kill my friend and future Dragon King, and all of God knows what you have done and you come here like this and ask for mercy and forgiveness and not only that but to join?!!!" yelled Leon angerly. "I should automatically say death, but I will let the others speak for themselves." spoke Leon and looked at the first person to speak.**

**After an hour, Spyro and the others had their chance to speak. First up was Spyro. "Well....even though Demitri is son of the Dark Master and is focused on death and destruction and not only that but restoring his father back, I However, see him differently." spoke Spyro. Everyone shouted at him and Leon only shook his head in disbelief. 'When will these people ever shut the fuck up?' thought Leon and hushed them calmly. "The reason why is because he reminds me of someone, and that very someone is no other then Cynder." spoke Spyro and looked at his wife. People muttered in agreement and let Spyro speak. "Remember many years ago, when Cynder first came to us after being released from Darkness? Remember? Well Demitri is no different form her. Once under the Dark Master's rule, but soon freed from by someone and is hoping to make a difference. To change his life. To erase the dark past that he once had. Yet you people here have forgotten about Cynder. She too wanted to erase her dark past and change her life. Look at her now. She is a caring, trustworthy, mother and wife. You all gave her a second chance, and she helped you all by defeating the Dark Master with me. Please I am asking all of you, to give this young boy, this confused and corrupt boy, a second chance." spoke Spyro and looked around the room. People were nodding their heads and even Leon was agreeing to what Spyro was saying. Spyro sat down and looked at his wife who was shedding tears from her eyes. "I'm glad that I met you." cried Cynder and kissed him. "I know me too, let's hope Demitri lives through this." said Spyro.**

**Next up was DK Mark's turn to speak for Demitri. He stood up and was quiet for a while before he spoke. "Friends.....fellow citizens of Warfang and Dragon Kingdom. When you look at all of the main evil that we have experienced from the day Malefor betrayed us, till now....don't you all think that even Malefor deserved a second chance, IF...and I repeat IF he came back to us? Wouldn't you? Picture yourselves hundreds of years ago when Malefor was still with us before gone. Would've you give him a second chance at life IF he came back to us?" asked DK Mark. People nodded their heads in agreement and he continued. "Like Spyro said, Cynder is no different from Demitri. So I say let him have a second chance at life. I lost one of my brother due to darkness..." DK Mark thought about what he was going to say next. "...Don't let death take my younger brother away." spoke DK Mark. Immediately all the people gasped in shock. Leon looked at him with shock as well. "Are you telling me....that is your younger brother?!!!!" shouted Leon. "He indeed is. He's my half-brother really. Please....I beg of you all, to give my baby brother a second chance." spoke DK Mark and looked around at the people. They were quiet for a while with confused looks on their faces. "I know that it is quiet shocking to hear this but please for the greater good everyone.....for the greater good." said DK Mark before sitting down. Sedro was behind him and placed his hand on is son's shoulder. "That was a nice speech you gave there son, you sure will make a great king and father." spoke Sedro. DK Mark smiled and thanked his father.**

"**Ok after hearing the family news, what do you have to say Lord Mark?" asked Leon. DL Mark looked at them all with no fear, only with his serious blue dragon eyes and spoke. "I agree with King Mark and King Spyro. Like Cynder, he deserves another chance. Not only that but since he used to be on the Dark Side, we can obtain some valuable information from him about what he previously planned. We can learn from him and stop the Dark attacks and we won't have to worry about Malefor or some other evil thing attacking us." said DL Mark with a smile on his face. People agreed to him and nodded and quickly wrote down their verdict and gave it to a dragon who collected their verdicts and gave them to Leon. "We will go through them and see how many of you agree or disagree. If we agree to let him live, he's welcome to stay with us. If we disagree, then there is no other choice but death. I hope you all made the right choice." spoke Leon and soon left with the verdicts and Aira to another room.**

**Demitri stood nervously in the room with DL Mark still standing next to him. "What do you think? Will they let me live?" asked Demitri. DL Mark looked down at Demitri with a smile. "They will Demitri, I can promise you that." and held him close to his body as if he was his own son. "If they say no, I won't even let them touch you. I'll take you far away from any city or village and you can live safely." spoke DL Mark with a smile. Demitri placed his wing around his legs and hugged him like a father. "Thank you Mark, it means much to me." spoke Demitri. "You know what this reminds me of? Me and your father, standing right here in this very room many years ago. I remember that day when he was just as old as you and I brought him for the people to decide whether he could stay with him or banish him." spoke DL Mark. "Wow and they let him stay right?" asked Demitri. "Of course, the King was Malefor's father and the dragons back then were having a hard time due to the apes and other creatures that attacked the kingdom. Figuring he would be useful they let him stay and we all know what happened next." spoke DL Mark.**

"**Yeah I know, he turned evil and betrayed you all." spoke Demitri and hung his head low and shed a tear. After 5 minutes, King Leon and the other's came back. "Has our King reached a verdict?" spoke DL Mark. "We have and the verdict is........" said Leon and he opened a small envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Life." spoke Leon with a smile and looked at Demitri. Cheers erupted from the crowd and clapping echoed throughout the large room. DK Mark jumped from the stands and ran to his younger brother and hugged him. Demitri smiled and laughed a lot and hugged his older brother as well. Spyro and the others came as well and hugged him and congratulated him. DL Mark walked out and looked back at the celebration. He smiled before he turned around and left the room.**

**Demitri was overjoyed and happy that they had allowed him to live. 'This is what joy and happiness must feel like.' thought Demitri as they all went to DL Mark's mansion to have a great feast.**

**-----------**

**At the Floating Islands, Keldor had returned as well as Revan and Kira who immediately ran to her room and got busy. Keldor looked at them in disbelief. 'Fucking idiots. Love is nothing but another way to die!!' thought Keldor angerly and walked away as he heard Kira moaning loudly. Keldor grunted in anger and walked into the Pool of Vision room where the Dark God was there watching what just happened. "Keldor....you failed to bring Demitri back...where are Revan and Kira?" asked the Dark God. "Fucking each other in her room." spoke Keldor in disbelief. "Bah!! Kids!! Just a bunch of idiots....like you!!!" yelled The Dark God and pulled out his large sword and stabbed Keldor through his heart. Keldor grunted in pain and felt blood dripping from his chest and mouth. He fell to the ground cold and dead. The Dark God pulled out his sword and soon the soul of Keldor glowed from his body. The Dark God took it with anger and placed it in a jar along with the other Guardian's souls. He heard them wailing to give them life but he didn't care. "I won't let Demitri live for another second!!! I am The Dark God!! I will make sure nothing will stop in my way for what I want!!!" yelled the Dark God.**

**Soon three black clouds appeared and the remaining hounds of war appeared. Laughing Chameleon, Crying Phoenix, and surprisingly Screaming Death. "_What is that you want us to do...Master?"_ asked Death. "Go to Warfang and Kill Demitri. Absorb his powers and soul and bring him back to me, if anyone interferes, kill them without mercy!!!" yelled the Dark God. "_It will be done my lord. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"_ laughed Chameleon and the three disappeared in black smoke Warfang. He looked back at the hall and heard Kira and Revan moaning. The Dark God wanted to kill them but he had a better idea. '9 months and their kid is born and he will be my new servant, just in case the others fail me.' thought the Dark God before he laughed evilly.**

A/N: With Demitri found not guilty of his actions and given a second chance, what will he do know since he is free? What will happen to him now that the Hounds of War are after him with one objective? Will Revan and Kira find out what the Dark God's plan is or suffer? (I told ya madness I was going to show them F-ing each other lol) Stay tuned for more Spyro N.D. (_**THIS STORY WILL NOW BE CONSIDERED THE LONGEST SPYRO STORY ON FANFIC. RIGHT AFTER I MAKE MY NEXT CHAPTER, THIS STORY WILL BECOME THE LONGEST SPYRO FIC EVER!!! CONGRATS TO ME FOR MY HARD WORK, FRIENDS AND FAMILY FOR GIVING ME IDEAS ABOUT THIS STORY!!! I THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THIS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I HAD JUST MAKING IT FOR YOU GUYS. DON'T FORGET TO R&R PLZ!! W00T!!!)**_


	141. Close Call

**Chapter 140-(Close call)**

**Demitri was carried on DK Mark's shoulders as everyone walked towards to DL Mark's house. With much joy and laughter from the group, life turned out to be just fine for Demitri. He had family and friends now, and all the other things that he wanted. They soon entered and found tons of food placed across a large table. "Ready for your first meal with family bro?" asked DK Mark. "Sure man, I'm starving." said Demitri with a smile. Soon after everyone had settled down, everyone gave a toast to Demitri for gaining a new life. Demitri couldn't help but cry happily since everyone was so kind to him, especially Spyro after whom, he got killed by him but that bother the two of them from being friends. Godith looked with much joy before she turned to her husband. "Isn't this so nice? Demitri is finally one of us. His mother must be so happy for him." spoke Godith and held DL Mark's hand. "I know that Godith. Elaine is looking down on us from Heaven and the light is shining on Demitri. I gotta admit, that kid is full of surprises." said DL Mark with a smile and looked at his wife. **

**After many hours of fun and joy, it was time for everyone to go to sleep. After all the meeting did take up the entire afternoon. They looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10:40 p.m and it pitch black outside. As everyone went to bed, Demitri stepped outside into the Gardens and looked up into the night sky. Stars glittered brightly like precious jewels. Demitri shed a tear. 'Thank you mom, for everything. No matter if you are dead, at least I made you proud to be called as your son.' thought Demitri before he looked down on the ground and plucked a rose from the garden. He sniffed it and it smelled beautifully. 'This is the stuff that I wanted.' thought Demetri before he heard someone come up from behind him. He turned around to see Godith standing before him. "Demitri, how are you doing with your new life?" asked Godith kindly. "So far great, not bad for a first day, don't you think?" asked Demitri. Godith smiled and chuckled. "Hehe, yeah I guess so. It's time for bed mister. I know that you usually stay up all the time but for once, sleep early." said Godith as she got closer and hugged him as if he was her son as well. Demitri felt even more joyous then before. The third strongest being on the planet was loving him like a mother. Demitri cuddled himself tightly next to Godith's warm body and gave out a pleasing growl. Godith looked down at him and smiled. 'Kids, no matter who they are, they are all the same to me. Cute, cuddly, and lovable.' thought Godith before she picked up Demitri and carried him to her bed. **

**Godith walked in with Demitri and saw DL Mark placing the other children they have into bed. She smiled and he smiled back as well. "**_**Re yth yoscam ekess origato Demitri vdri mrith udoka?**_**" (Are we going to let Demitri sleep with us?) asked Godith. DL Mark looked at her with a smile. "**_**Di course sia itov. Ghent shio, jaci probably still has creol people batobot tuor ekess svent him."**_** (Of course my love. After all, he probably still has some people that want to kill him.) replied DL Mark. Godith gently placed Demitri next DL Mark and her so that they could watch over him with care. "Mark, one question though." asked Godith. "Yea?" "Who's going to take care of him? Us, DK Mark, Spyro, or by himself?" asked Godith. "I'm not sure, as of now, he can be with us. Tomorrow we'll ask our little one what he knows about the Dark God and his plans." said DL Mark gently stroking Demitri's head as he slept peacefully on their comfortable bed. "Okay then, Good night deary." said Godith and kissed him. He kissed back as well. "Good night hon." said DL Mark and closed his eyes. Godith looked down at Demitri and kissed him on the head. "**_**Gensvelk thurkear little ir, nhee wurunwi."**_** (Good night little one, sweet dreams.) spoke Godith softly and turned off the lights. She looked once more at Demitri and held him close to her body and slept.**

**------------**

**Out from the Darkness, the remaining Hounds of War, Crying Phoenix, Screaming Death, and Laughing Chameleon rushed through the dark forest. Chameleon and Death had an easy time to go through the dark but since Phoenix was fire, he had to fly up high in the sky. They soon arrived and looked at the city and entered with easy. With Chameleon blending in to the surroundings and Death using his shadow technique they quickly made through the city and reached at DL Mark's place. "**_**You know what to do.**_**" hissed Screaming Death. Chameleon nodded as well as Phoenix. **

**They entered in without any disturbance and made there way through the large house. It took a while for them to search. With over ten floors and over 80 rooms that humongous it took the Hounds a freaking long time till they reached to the top floor and found DK Mark, Spyro, DL Mark and Demitri. "**_**Who should we kill first? Hehehehehe**_**." snickered Chameleon. "**_**Shut up Richard, we are here to kill Demitri for he contains some valuable information that we cannot risk being told.**_**" spoke Death. "**_**Pfft. Fine, I rather kill DK Mark first but Demitri seems better. Hehehehe.**_**" ****snickered Chameleon or Richard. "**_**Richard for Christ Sake!!! Control your laughter!!**_**" cried Phoenix softly. "**_**And you control your crying......shit forget your name....whoever you are." **_**spoke Richard. "**_**Can you two both shut the fuck up?!!" **_**yelled Death. He spoke a little too loud and they heard mumbling from the bed. "**_**Kenny.....quiet down for once will ya?**_**" cried Phoenix. Death only shook his head and slowly made his way to the bed as well as the others. **_**"We can kill all three of them at once, then there is nothing to worry about at all**_**. **_**Hehehehe.**_**" snickered Richard. "**_**Seriously, I'ma about to type your fucking mouth shut Rich.**_**" cried Phoenix softly. "**_**Whatever just your designated person.**_**" spoke Death or Kenny. They slowly pulled out their weapons and aimed it just above the sleeping dragons. Kenny or Death looked down at Godith and noticed that her spikes....were moving. "**_**Uhhhhh, guys? Is it usual for a dragon's spike to move or twitch?"**_** asked Kenny. "**_**No why?"**_** cried Phoenix. "**_**Cuz her spikes are moving.....oh fuck."**_** said Death and before he knew it Godiva jumped onto him and began to clamp down on his neck. DL Mark turned into his Half-Dragon Demon form and took on both Phoenix and Richard/Chameleon.**

**Demitri woke up due to the yelling and screaming and saw that DL Mark and Godiva were fighting off against the Hounds of War. Demitri darted out of the room and Death/ Kenny noticed him leave. Kenny let out a large scream that woke everyone in the house up. Death did it so he could escape from Godiva's jaws and chase Demitri down. "**_**Oh no you don't!!!**_**" hissed Godiva evilly and chased after Kenny/Death while DL Mark managed to drive off Phoenix and Chameleon out of the house and into the dark woods. "**_**I'll get you guys someday and it won't be pretty."**_** hissed Demon DL Mark and turned to go after his wife.**

**Demitri ran as fast as he could down the halls and stairs. He looked back and saw Death come after him with his large scythe. He ducked whenever Death swung at him just cutting off a bit from his horns. Demitri tripped down the stairs and fell all the way down from the top floor to the bottom. "**_**Perfect. Good-bye Demitri!! Scream!! SCREAM FOR YOUR DEATH DEMITRI!!!" **_**and screamed at Demitri as his Scythe turned into a large spear. Demitri closed his eyes fearing his new life was coming to a quick end. However all he heard was a loud tremendous roar that shook the walls and opened his eyes to see Godiva charge straight down at Kenny/Death with her razor sharp tail. "**_**Time for you to die dickhead!!!**_**" yelled Godiva and managed to stab Death straight through him. Death let out a loud screaming groan before he vanished into black smoke. **

**Spyro and the others rushed down as quickly as possible. "Demitri!! Are you alright?" asked DK Mark and looked at his terrified brother who was crying. Godiva walked towards him and hugged him. "**_**Are you alright?"**_** asked Godiva kindly. Demitri shoved his face towards her body and cried dearly. Godiva let out a sigh before she turned back to normal. "I guess not." and she hugged him dearly. Spyro and Cynder came down quickly enough. "What happened sis?" asked Cynder. "Apparently the Hounds of War are not dead yet." said DK Mark. "Well I killed one did I not?" asked Godith. "No Kenny, or Death as he is liked to be called now, can only be killed by me. He wants to kill me dearly but that will be hard to do. Not to mention I have to watch after my little brother carefully now." spoke DK Mark with worry. **

**After a few minutes of explaining everyone went off to bed except for Demonic DL Mark who was up on the roof. The large full white moon shinned behind him, making him look extra scary. Spyro and the others had gone back to bed as well. Spyro watched as Demitri was taken with Godith. "I can't believe how life had turned against him. Just an innocent boy that was corrupted like you and already he nearly got killed." spoke Spyro. "I know Spyro, even I had a couple of close encounters, if it weren't for you, none of this would even happen." said Cynder and kissed him on his neck. Spyro looked at her with his purple eyes. "I know that Cyn, I just hope the best out of him, like I did for you." said Spyro and kissed her on the cheek. The two went back to bed as well and slept.**

**Back in DL Mark's room, Demitri was literally holding on to Godith as a life line. Godith tried her best to relax but Demitri was still petrified. "Demitri, we are sorry for letting our guard down. I promise you and your mother that they won't lay a single finger on you, otherwise they become a meal for me." said Godith with a serious voice. Demitri looked up with his frightened eyes. His body was cold and trembling. He was clearly not going to get this over with easily. "Can you be with me everywhere I go Godith, please?" asked Demitri. Godith sighed. "Alright then, for yu Demitri, my sweet little one." said Godith and hugged him in such a lovely and pleasurable way that Demitri felt happy once more. Godith quietly sang him a lullaby in Draconic and he slept on her chest like any baby would. "I hope that the Ancestors will take care of you as well Demitri." said Godith before falling asleep.**

**Demonic DL Mark remained on the roof top all night long, not even shifting his weight or body. He ****stood there like a statue, not caring about his surroundings. "**_**Those Hounds won't be expecting any mercy from me ever again. You fuck with me once and you are dead.**_**" spoke Demonic DL Mark with a harsh voice. The sun rose brightly behind him and turned back to normal, but with a vengeance.**

A/N: After a close call, Demitri's dark past seems to want him dead, but with his new family and friends, it seems to be quiet a challenge for the Dark God and the Hounds to kill him off. What will Demitri tell them next about his plans? Will Demitri be good for tomorrow? Stay tuned for more Spyro N.D_** (The longest spyro story on fanfic and still growing. Ooorah.)**_


	142. Another Close Call

**Chapter 141-(Another Close Call)**

**The sun shinned brightly on Warfang. Demitri had a close encounter the other night with the Hounds but luckily he escaped with only a few broken bones. Demitri slept with Godith and the sun warmed his cold, scared face. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the view. Demitri still remembers about yesterday night. If it weren't for Godith he would've been dead. Speaking of which, Demitri was still on her chest and she held him close. "Hey....Godith?" asked Demitri. Godith mumbled in her sleep and turned over with Demitri. Demitri yelped as he was held tighter towards her chest. 'Jeez no wonder I should've slept **_**next**_** to her instead.' thought Demitri. Demitri tried once more. "Godith....hello....can I please get out?" asked Demitri. Godith once more mumbled and kept on sleeping. 'Oh for Christ sakes. I'll just use my Shadow Technique.' thought Demitri. **

**Demitri used his Shadow abilities and he got out of bed without waking Godith up. 'Finally, that hurt all night.' thought Demitri as he held his chest and walked out of the room. Demitri stood over the railing and looked down at the house he was staying in. He admired the look and style of his new home and gently flew down to the first floor. It was all quiet in the mansion but the sun shined through the large sky-view window. Demitri took his time exploring around the place so that he doesn't need to ask people where to go....for example the bathroom. He found it with ease and relieved himself. 'Ahhhh. This truly is life.' wondered Demitri as he took his morning whiz. He flushed it, washed his hands and left to eat something at least. **

**Demitri walked towards the kitchen and heard some small claws being padded across the floor. He took a glimpse and noticed Galadrial was there. 'Why is it that everywhere I go, she is always there with me?' thought Demitri. He watched as Galadrial jumped up to get something but she couldn't. Demitri feeling sorry for her, walked towards her and she turned around and looked at him. "What do you need?" asked Demitri. Galadrial tilted her head up to show what she wanted. It was some baby food. "Ohh...I'll get it for ya." said Demitri nicely and got it with ease. He opened it, got a spoon and fed Galadrial. **

**For a few minutes Demitri felt like a father to her. Galadrial ate happily and fairly quick. Demitri couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. Only a week old and she has grown up to be a 4 year old. After he fed her, she gave out a loud burp and giggled. Demitri laughed as well and smiled at her. "Demitri!!" shouted a voice. Demitri forgot that he snuck out of Godith's room and that she probably woke up in panic. He quickly went to the stairs and looked up. "I'm right here Godith!!" shouted Demitri. Godith flew down and landed next to him. "Jeez, I thought you left. Don't ever scare me like that." said Godith with worry. "Sorry, just that you wouldn't wake up and you kept on squeezing me. Plus I had to...go." said Demitri looking away, feeling embarrassed. "Oh...sorry about that. But after what happened last night, that made me worried and when I am worried I tend to sleep long." said Godith. Galadrial flew to her mother and landed in her arms. "Mama." spoke Galadrial. Godith had a smile on her face. "I fed her already just a few minutes ago." said Demitri with a blush. "Ohh, how sweet of you." spoke Godith happily and kissed him. "Thank you for feeding her Demitri, but she eats quite a lot in the morning." said Godith and went to the kitchen with Galadrial. Demitri only smiled before he turned around and was spooked by DL Mark.**

"**Whoa..shit man....don't scare me like that!!" spoke Demitri with shock. "Hehe, sorry man. I just like to see the looks on people's faces whenever I do that." smiled DL Mark. "Jeez you seem pretty good at it. So what are we going to do today?" asked Demitri. "Well we are going to ask you soon about what you know, once Spyro and DK Mark wake up. Afterwards we will go off and stop whoever is in charge." said DL Mark. "Okay then." said Demitri and looked at the gigantic painting of DL Mark's family. "Wow...is that all of them?" asked Demitri. DL Mark looked up at it and sighed with a smile. "Yeah, it is. I'm glad I met the right woman. Look at us now. We are superior and we helped restore the Dragon Race back from extinction." spoke DL Mark happily.**

"**What ever happened to you guys, back in your home world?" asked Demitri. "Back in my world, people feared dragons, found them to be demons, Devil's servants and tried to hunt us all down. After I came along the Dragon Race was almost dead. Only 5 were left. Me, Godith, Barroth, Annoth, and Morrogh. 4 males, 1 female. After I managed to defeat the humans in my world, Godith and I had settled down and began to raise a family. As you can see, Grace was the first one and she is with Barroth. Then Maria with Annoth, and Bellatrix with Morrogh. From then on the Dragon Race slowly grew into large numbers from hundreds, to thousands, hundred thousands and into millions." said DL Mark. "Wow...how many are there in your world today?" asked Demitri. "Over 3 billion." spoke DL Mark with a smile. "WHOA!! Man...you guys sure got busy." said Demitri with shock. "Yeah I know, but after what happened when I first met Godith, all of the dragons are invisible to the human eye. Not one human being can see us, only for those who truly believe in them can see them." said DL Mark. "So you covered the dragons up so they could live in your modern society peacefully?" asked Demitri. "Yeah that is what I had to do. It wasn't easy, but it did pay off." said DL Mark. The clock struck 10 in the morning. "Come on now son, let's go see if Spyro and DK Mark are awake." spoke DL Mark with a smile, looking straight into Demitri's eyes. "Sure thing....Dad." spoke Demitri joyously and went with him.**

**Soon Spyro and Cynder woke up along with DK Mark and Yulie. "Ready for some info guys?" asked Demitri. "Sure...just give me a second to get up." said Spyro tiredly and yawned. Spyro got up and stretched along with his wife. DK Mark and Yulie came into their room as well. "So bro, ready to tell us somethings that we should know?" asked DK Mark. Demitri nodded his head and hugged his brother. **

**They went to a private room that had cameras and a recorder so that everyone that was in the room would hear. Lethak joined in as well after many beautiful days with his long-lost girlfriend. "Glad to see you make it man. I was beginning to worry when will you ever get out of bed." said Spyro. "Heheh Spyro, I got a sweet girl in my bed resting nicely after a week of us playing it rough." blushed Lethak. "Wow, I'm going to be an uncle." said Spyro happily and wrapped a wing around his brother. "I can't believe you are actually going to be a father. When are you asking her to marry you?" asked Spyro. "I hope soon enough brother, soon enough." said Lethak and went in as well. Godith was the last one to arrive along with Kurthnega before they locked the door shut and Demitri went to a smaller room with DL Mark.**

**All the room had was a light, a metal table, two chairs, and a one way mirror "I'm not comfortable in this place." said Demitri with worry. "Sorry about that man, I'm used to the way how people ask enemies or criminals this way. I'm not saying you are one but you get the idea." said DL Mark with his hands on Demitri's shoulders. Demitri gulped and took his seat across the table. It felt cold and hard but he kept calm.**

"**Alright now, where should we begin? First off, who is left in your group before you left them?" asked DL Mark. "The Dark God, Revan, Kira, and Keldor." said Demitri. "Well....I sense that Keldor is dead, since the Dark God obviously killed him for not bringing you back. But I sense something else between Revan and Kira." spoke DL Mark. "Well...I do remember seeing them fly back to the Islands together....hand in hand." said Demitri. **

**DK Mark looked surprised. "Whoa....did my brother-" "I guess so...he and my sis had done each other. Looks like you're going to be my brother-in-law and we are going to be uncles." said Kurthnega with a smile.**

"**Okaayy then....I hope they have a good time raising their family, anyways, what about the Hounds of War? Did you send them to some place before you left them?" asked DL Mark. "I'm not sure, I could listen in on them and hear what they have planned." said Demitri. "Alright then, listen to them, and then tell me what you heard." said DL Mark. Demitri nodded his head and closed his eyes and focused all onto the Hounds of War and what they have planned.**

"**I see....Crying Phoenix.....in a village called Dakar. It's being burned to the ground and people are running around in panic." spoke Demitri. "Go on." replied DL Mark. "I see Laughing Chameleon in some mountain....it looks like Zardus's place." 'Uh oh....that ain't good.' thought DL Mark. "I see Screaming Death.....in a Valley....where the Leviathan once was." said Demitri. "Is that all?" asked DL Mark. "No...I see the Dark God..." spoke Demitri. His breathing began to increase rapidly and his blood pressure sky rocketed. His heart was in panic and Demitri soon began to feel pain all over his body. Demitri fell to the floor screaming and yelling. "NO!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" yelled Demitri. DL Mark tried to keep Demitri still, but Demitri was flailing around as if someone was electrocuting him. DL Mark held him down and felt tremendous amount of Dark energy in Demitri. The Dark God is trying to kill him. **

**The door opened and the others soon came in. It took Spyro, DK Mark, and DL Mark to hold Demitri down. He was screaming in pain and yelling loudly. Kurth ran in and pulled out a large black sword. "Let's hope this cures him." said Kurthnega and stabbed Demitri in his stomach. Demitri stopped and the black energy in him was slowly brought into Kurth's demon sword. "Shit there's too much!!!" shouted Kurthnega as his sword was glowing bright. DL Mark summoned two black blades as well and did the same thing. Kurth's sword slowly dimmed and all of the energy was in the swords. "Alright now Kurth, on three. One....two...THREE!!!" yelled DL Mark. They pulled out their swords and Demitri let out a high-pitched scream before he passed out. Kurthnega and DL Mark quickly spoke some words and their swords glowed brightly and the Dark energy in them vanished. **

**Everyone turned and looked at Demitri who had a pale face on him. His breathing was quick and his scales felt cold as ice. "Demitri...are you alright?" asked Cynder. She got closer and hugged him. "He needs some help you guys." said Cynder with worry. "Ya think?" replied Godith. "Come on, let's get him some psychological help or something." said Spyro. They all left the room while DK Mark, Kurth and DL Mark stayed behind. "Well that sure was a freak show, any longer Demitri would've been dead." said Kurth. "I know but at least we know where to attack next right?" asked DK Mark. "Yeah man I know. At least Keldor is bye-bye, all we have to do is kill off the remaining Hounds of War, in which case you kill them off and we go and help out the villages." said Kurth. "I could agree to that, what about you Mark?" asked DK Mark. The two looked at DL Mark and heard some growling coming from him. "What's wrong man?" asked Kurth. "This is the second time that Demitri nearly got killed in less then two days. I am not going to wait anymore. I am going up to Heaven, and I am going to ask Agor just who the fuck exactly is the Dark God." said DL Mark and his hair turned white. "Watch over him will ya?" asked DL Mark before he flew off straight _through_ _the roof_ and into the bright sky. No one saw him since the sun shined on him and he flew straight up into the air, into Heaven.**

A/N: Once more another close encounter for Demitri, but will this encounter keep Demitri back from helping out the others? With Demitri telling them where the remaining Hounds of War are, will they stop them before it is too late? Also, who just is the Dark God? Is he related to Agor in some way? Find out in the next chapter of Spyro. N.D


	143. The Dark God's Identity

**Chapter 142-(The Dark God's Identity)**

**DL Mark flew up high into the skies, into Heaven. As usual he saw the Gold Pearly Gates of Heaven. "Hey there Peter, how's things going in Heaven?" asked DL Mark to a man who had a white robe and beard. "Mark!! Wow I haven't seen you in a while. Are you dead again?" asked St. Peter. "No I am not, can't you see I got white hair this time?" replied DL Mark. St. Peter looked carefully. "Ahh, didn't see your color due to the bright light. Let me guess you are here to talk to Agor, your dear, good old Friend." spoke St. Peter. "Yes I am, say how's all the other's doing? The other gods?" asked DL Mark. "The usual. They keep in charge of a certain thing and tell GOD just exactly what is going on." said St. Peter and he opened the gates. "Please go on through my friend and make it quick my friend, you know that people that are still alive only have 1 hour up in Heaven." said St. Peter. "I know that Peter, I'll make it snappy." said DL Mark and walked through the bright light and entered Heaven.**

**DL Mark scanned through Heaven and greeted many people as he flew above them. All the friends that he made up in Heaven the last time he died. 'Ahhh, brings me back good memories. But I need Agor.' thought DL Mark and flew at the speed of light to Agor's place. Heaven was big but DL Mark made it in less then a minute. He walked up the flight of stairs and knocked on the large golden dragon doors. The doors opened and he once more stepped through the bright light.**

**DL Mark regained his sight and saw Agor, his dear good old friend sitting in His desk with a pile of soul papers next to Him. Standing next to Him was a small white male dragon. 'Elva's Heavenly son. The one she gave birth to in Heaven.' thought DL Mark. The younger dragon whispered to Agor and Agor looked up with a smile. "Mark....it has been a while." said Agor as he hugged his friend. DL Mark had a smile as well and hugged back. "I know Agor, it has been a while. I see that Elva's son is helping you dearly." said DL Mark and looked at the small dragon who was shy and hid behind Agor's chair. "Come on Astroth, he is one of my important friends that I always told you about." spoke Agor. Astroth shyly stepped forward towards DL Mark. DL Mark got down on one knee and greeted him. "Hello there Astroth..." spoke DL Mark and held out his hand. Astroth slowly held out his hand and shook it. "You miss your mother don't you?" asked DL Mark. Astroth looked at DL Mark with his white eyes. "Yes." spoke Astroth softly. "Don't worry, once all of this is over, I promise you that you will go and see your mother. Maybe you can stay with her." spoke DL Mark with a smile. Astroth smiled slowly and looked up at him. "Really?" "Yes my boy. Now it is time for your break, go on now...run along." spoke Agor with a smile. Astroth happily went off to be with his friends. **

"**He's nice Agor, just a shame how Elva came back to us quickly without even saying good-bye to him." said DL Mark. "I know that Mark, but she at least saved Spyro." said Agor. DL Mark nodded his head in agreement and sat down. "Care for a drink?" asked Agor. "You always say that....alright maybe one or two at least." said DL Mark with a smile. Agor took out two small glasses and a bottle of the finest alcohol in the universe. He place some ice in it and poured the drinks. He gave one to DL Mark and one to himself. "Now...what brings you here?" asked Agor. "Agor....you do realize what happened to Demitri just a few minutes ago." spoke DL Mark. "Yes I know, the Dark God tried to kill him. At least you saved him on time and got the information." said Agor. "I know, but there is one thing that I need to know and I think that it is very important for me to know." spoke DL Mark as he took a sip. Agor's smile slowly disappeared. He gave out a frustrated sigh before he spoke. "DK Mark asked me the same thing. Why should I tell you?" asked Agor with an uneasy tone. "Because Agor, I need to know who am I facing against. I don't care if it is someone in my group or someone you know. You always told me that it is better off to know who your opponent is then facing some strange guy who could be a friend of yours." spoke DL Mark.**

"**I know that, but I do not wish to say his name up here in Heaven. GOD will not like it." spoke Agor with a quiet voice. "Still, can you at least write it down for me?" asked DL Mark nicely. "I'm afraid...I can't do that my friend." spoke Agor looking away from him. DL Mark felt offended. Never had Agor hold back some info. "Agor....please...I beg of you...just a name. I know you are talking about the Dark God, but I must know he's true identity." said DL Mark sitting closer to Agor's desk. "Mark....I am telling you that I will not!!" shouted Agor. "Then I will speak with GOD Himself!!" snapped back DL Mark. Agor was quiet and angry. He looked at his friend in anger and got up. DL Mark still sat and watched Agor pacing back and forth before he spoke.**

"**You are waisting your time here friend. Go back to Earth and be with your family." spoke Agor calmly. DL Mark looked at the clock and noticed he had plenty of time. "I got 48 minutes left." said DL Mark and took another sip. Agor let out an uneasy sigh. "Listen Agor. Either you tell me, and you stay here in Heaven. Or I speak to GOD and you are gone." said DL Mark as he got up. "I don't want you to be gone from Heaven Agor. I know you love this place. I know what happened to you when you were young. Your brother made you do many bad things in Heaven. I saw him do it to you and I am glad that he is in Hell. I'm glad that you threw him down there." said DL Mark and placed his hand on Agor's shoulder. He heard Agor cry and hugged his friend. **

"**It's alright Agor. Just his name, and I will be out of here." said DL Mark. Agor sniffled a bit before he spoke. "Remember what I told you about my brother? Always being mean and blaming things on me for things I never done. Everyone hated me for who I had. I was glad when you came along. You told me to fight back and don't be a punching bag. That's what I told my brother and he tried to kill me. If it weren't for you, I probably would've been dead and lost forever." spoke Agor with a tear in his eyes. "I know...I can still remember well about what happened that faithful day. One of GOD's best servants, who betrayed us all. Too obsessed with power, blood. Always greedy and a pushover. I promise you Agor, I will take care of him myself once you tell me who he is." said DL Mark calmly. **

**Agor walked away. "I-I-I.....I can't." spoke Agor softly. DL Mark was getting impatient. "Agor for Christ Sakes!!! I have been living for 15 billion years. Always saving people's asses from certain death!!! I had to do so much to save the universe!!! I had to put my family on the line in order to stop evil!!! Meanwhile you are just sitting up here, reading and going over papers of people who died!!!! If you do not tell me within the next 10 seconds I will leave and talk to GOD myself!!!" yelled DL Mark angerly. Agor didn't speak but he kept on sulking. "Fine then....have it your way....friend." said DL Mark coldly and was about to leave. **

"**NO WAIT!!" yelled Agor. DL Mark stopped before the door and looked back at Agor who came to him. "I'm going to regret this. The reason why I refused to tell anyone who the Dark God is, is because _he'll _kill me if I ever utter his name." said Agor worried. "Agor...you are in Heaven. Do you really think that this Dark God will come to Heaven and try to kill you. Agor....you are in Heaven and GOD is right besides you. He will not let you down, and you know how much He hates the Dark God." said DL Mark with a smile. "I know...but it's about who the Dark God is that sickens and worries me." said Agor. "Is it someone that you know?" asked DL Mark. "Yes." "A friend?" "No" "Family?" "Yes." "Then who in your family is the Dark God?" asked DL Mark. Agor looked up at him with his white teary eyes. "It's my brother, _Lucifer._" spoke Agor before falling to the ground and sulking.**

**DL Mark felt his world just shatter within him. "No....it can't be. Lucifer is the Dark God?!!" shouted DL Mark. "I know!! Ever since he found the book of Darkness that was Written by GOD Himself he became obsessed with it!! Oh Mark please forgive me for not telling you earlier!!!" yelled Agor and cried on DL Mark's feet. "It's ok Agor. I forgive you. I thank you for telling me finally. I promise you, he will be stopped. Lucifer will be no more and you and all the others will live a peaceful happy life from then on." said DL Mark with a smile. Agor hugged his friend once more and thanked him. "Thank you...now go.....your time is almost out." said Agor with a smile. "Farewell Agor, and take care of yourself. Oh and sorry about me getting mad on ya." said DL Mark. "It's ok man, I forgive you as well. Now go before it is too late. Wait one more thing!!" shouted Agor. DL Mark looked back at Agor and he came back with a small bottle. "What's this?" asked DL Mark. "This is my most creative drink ever. I am giving this to you, for you will need it as soon as you get back to Earth." said Agor.**

"**What does it do?" asked DL Mark with the bottle in his hand. "It will keep you at max level for almost 2,000 years. I did all the calculations my friend. You drink it as soon as you get to Earth and you will be at the highest level that you can possibly reach." said Agor with a smile. "Wait...you said 'possibly reach.' You saying that I can go higher?" asked DL Mark. "Yes you can Mark but it requires a lot of power to reach...Hyper." spoke Agor softly. DL Mark's eyes widened. Achieving the level of Hyper was DL Mark's goal ever since he heard about it. "So if I drink this, I will be White Half-Dragon Super Sayain 3 for 2,000 years till I discover another level?" asked DL Mark. "Yes, you do remember DragonBall GT Super Sayain 4." said Agor. "Dude....you saying that I can go higher? Amazing. How do I reach SS4?" asked DL Mark. "When your next curse arrives, I will tell you." said Agor. "Now go my friend and be careful from now on. Lucifer will surly be looking for you guys now." said Agor. **

**DL Mark said good-bye as well and so did Agor. DL Mark left Heaven with only a minute to spare and he took the bottle with him to Earth. Once he reached back down on Earth, DL Mark looked at the bottle. It said _DASTUDR._ Draconic for power. He opened the bottle and it smelled nicely. DL Mark looked back at his hair and noticed it was back to regular gold. "Oh well, here goes." said DL Mark as he drank the whole thing. Right away he felt immense power in him and a rainbow colored aura shrouded his body. DL Mark rose in the air and let out a loud scream that was heard from around the world. A bright colored beam shot high into the sky and everyone stopped to see what was going on. The beam turned into many colors quickly and they were all bright. DL Mark's hair soon began to change colors as well. From white to red, to blue, to yellow, to orange, purple, green, gold, and it kept on repeating at a fast pace. DL Mark released his Hyper Fury and it literally blew off a quarter mile radius of land straight into space. **

**DL Mark gently levitated in the air as his hair turned into many colors as well as his spikes, tails, and eyes. They all changed colors slowly and in a rhythmic pattern. The aura shrouding him had bright stars circling his body and it too changed color as well. He was at Half-Dragon Hyper Sayain 3. DL Mark opened his dragon eyes and looked around him. "_So...this is how Hyper feels like..._" echoed DL Mark's voice. In less then a millisecond he flew off straight to Warfang.**

**------------**

**Back at the Floating Islands, The Dark God or Lucifer as he is now called, watched in the Pool of Visions. "So DL Mark has achieved Hyper. Farley impressive brother. But stupid enough to give him the wrong bottle. Instead of 2,000 years, he only has 2 months of 'Hyper Power.' By then he will be weak and I will be already complete." spoke Lucifer. **

**Up in Heaven, Agor realized his mistake. "Oh no!!! I gave him the wrong bottle!!! Oh man!!! I hope he gets things done pretty quick in less then 2 months!!" shouted Agor. Hyper DL Mark sped across the lands at 10 times faster then the speed of light. '_There is no way for this to last 2,000 years. Maybe it's just a month or two. Either way, I need this power to defeat Lucifer once and for all and then all will be over._' thought Hyper DL Mark as he arrived in Warfang in the center of the city, where thousands of people looked at him.**

A/N: Realizing just who the Dark God is, DL Mark was given his Hyper level by Agor himself. With time being shorter then ever expected, will Hyper DL Mark make it on time to defeat the Brother of Agor, Lucifer? How will the others feel about DL Mark now that he achieved a new level? Stay tuned for more Spyro N.D


	144. Hyper Dragon Lord Mark

**Chapter 143-(Hyper Dragon Lord Mark)**

**Everyone in Warfang gasped in shock and awe as they saw DL Mark's new looks. His rhythmic color change made all the ladies be in love with him. He slowly walked towards the direction to his home. The crowd followed him and cleared a path for him to go through. Hyper DL Mark walked at a steady pace but everyone was still following him. So DL Mark stopped time and he went straight to his home without worry. He opened the door and resumed time. '_Close one._' thought Hyper DL Mark. "Mark!!!" shouted Godith as she ran to her husband and hugged him. As soon as Godith touched him his body turned into a loving red color. Godith let out a pleasing moan as she felt his warm body. "Ohhhhh Mark....this feels good." spoke Godith in a sexy voice. "_Hey there honey, where are the others?"_ asked Hyper Mark. Godith spoke with a pleasing moan. "Ohhhhh, baby, they are all upstairs." said Godith pleasurably. "_Come on Godith, not now. I promise the next time I do this, we can have some fun._" smiled Hyper Mark. Godith looked into his ever changing eyes. "Mmmmmm, promise you say? Alright then." said Godith as she gave him a long and passionate kiss. They broke a part when the other soon came down. **

"**Dude....man what happened to you, you fly into a supernova or something?" asked DK Mark. "_No I did not, but that was a good one. I achieved the level of Hyper but only for 2 months. We need to get to work extremely fast._" spoke Hyper Mark. "Why does your voice echo?" asked Spyro. "_Well that is a side effect in Hyper mode Spyro. You'll see someday." _spoke Hyper Mark. The girls were upstairs admiring his new looks. "_Uhhhh ladies, can you snap out of it please?"_ asked Hyper Mark. Yulie and Cynder snapped out of it and flew down to the first floor. "Sorry....just seeing like this......turns me on." blushed Cynder. Hyper Mark only rolled his eyes and Spyro gave her a look. "Sorry about that, you turn Super or Hyper and you'll have the best night of your life ever." said Cynder and kissed him romantically on the lips. "We'll see soon enough Cynder. I don't want to see you doing anything with Hyper Mark from now on ok?" asked Spyro. Cynder gave out a groan. "Ok maybe one or two things but nothing else." said Spyro. "Alright, nothing personal Spyro." **

"_**Uhhh guys? How's Demitri?"**_**asked Hyper Mark. "He's still petrified. Can you help him at least?" asked Yulie. ****_"I'll see what I can do about it._" spoke Hyper Mark. In a jiffy he went to his room and found Demitri laying on the bed, with his eyes still open and his breathing was fast. "_How long has he been like this?"_ asked Hyper Mark. "Ever since the Dark God did this to him." spoke DK Mark. Just hearing 'Dark God' made the colors of Hyper Mark turn into a depressing, worried color. "You found out haven't you?" asked DK Mark. "_I'm afraid so. The Dark God is really Agor's brother Lucifer._" spoke Hyper Mark and looked at them with his dragon eyes. He saw fear in all of them. "Agor's brother? It doesn't make sense. You and I both now Agor, Mark. But his brother?" asked Godith. "_I know darling. Supposedly, Lucifer read a book about Darkness written by GOD Himself. The Dragon God Lucifer soon became The Dark God Lucifer. From then on GOD banished Him from Heaven and was sent to the deepest part of Hell possible. But it seems as if Lucifer actually lived through it and crawled his way back to the top and out into this world."_ spoke Hyper Mark. He placed his hand over Demitri's hands and Mark's color turned white. Demitri's soon began to calmly breathe and his eyes closed. "_Demitri, can you hear me?"_ asked Hyper Mark. **

**Demitri slowly began to move and he opened his eyes to see Hyper Mark. "Hey there pops, where am I?" asked Demitri. "Your with us bro, thanks for giving us the info quickly enough man. Now all we got to do is head to Dakar and help them out." said DK Mark. Demitri groaned as he got up but he felt so weak. He slouched over and Hyper Mark caught him. Once more his color was turned into a caring white. Demitri felt energy in him and was wide awake this time. "Wow, thanks man. Let's get going." said Demitri and got out of bed to pack the supplies he need as well as everyone else. **

**Hyper Mark looked at them all as they left and the only one left was Godith who seriously wanted to make love to him. "Come on Mark..." she cooed and kissed him on the side. Hyper Mark only groaned. "_Godith....as much as I want to....I can't make love you tonight or the next night for the next two months._" spoke Hyper Mark with sadness. "Why? We always do." replied Godith as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "_I know that Godith, but I don't want to worry about you. If we do it then I have to worry for 3 months, plus I would lose my Hyper state and we will automatically lose against Lucifer."_ said Hyper Mark. "Ohhh, I.....I'm sorry hon, forgive me for being so....kinky." replied Godith. "_It's ok darling, once this is all over, I'll see if I can hold this form for a longer time so you and I can have the super perfect child." _cooed Hyper Mark and gave his wife such a kiss that made her feel as if she was having sex. "Ohhhh myyy Goddddd Mark....you are fucking amazing." said Godith pleasurably. Hyper Mark smiled before he left to get his weapons.**

**After a few minutes passed, Spyro, Cynder, Godith, DK Mark, Lethak, Annoth, Morrogh, Barroth, Demitri and Hyper Mark were ready to go. "Alright guys. I wish the best for you." said Leon and looked at Hyper Mark. "Be careful out there man. Use your powers wisely now." said Leon. "_Heheh, and you be a wise King while we are gone my friend._" said Hyper Mark. "Now ladies, I want you three to take good care of this house as well as the others." spoke Godith to her three daughters. "We know mom, besides we already know that you guys are going to come back safe and sound."said Maria. "Ohhh, such sweet angels. What could I've done without you guys?" asked Godith as she hugged her daughters. "Be careful mom, and make sure Dad doesn't get laid by some stupid chick." said Bellatrix. "I'll make sure of that." smiled Godith. **

**What they had not noticed was that Galadrial had snuck into their bags and stayed quiet. Everyone said good-bye and watched as the group flew towards Dakar. They flew only for a few short minutes, due to Hyper Mark actually wrapping them in a Speed Ring and taking them straight to Dakar. Once they landed, they slowly crept quietly and steadily. Hyper Mark had to blend himself in with the surroundings so people wouldn't know they were here. "So....this is Dakar." said DK Mark. "Yeah guess so. I wonder where Phoenix is?" asked Demitri. "Flying around and crying like an idiot I suppose?" replied Lethak. The group got a small laugh out of it but soon kept quiet. "Do you sense anything?" asked Demitri to Hyper Mark. Hyper Mark looked at Demitri and nodded quietly. "_Two dozens of soldiers heading our way. Better hide and pray._" said Hyper Mark. Spyro, Barroth, Annoth, and DK Mark went to hide in a tree, while Lethak, Godith, Cynder, Morrogh, Demitri and Hyper Mark blended themselves in with the surroundings. **

**A few minutes passed by and they saw a couple of soldiers armed with guns walking through the dark. They bore the Dark Symbol on them that was used when the guys first encounter with them in the Battle of Warfang. '_They must've been infused with Darkness.' _thought Hyper Mark. Spyro and DK Mark were in a tree together with all the bags. Not even knowing that Galadrial was actually in one of them. Spyro decided to drop them behind the tree, figuring it would give them some easier cover. He threw the bags toward a pile of rocks behind the tree. It landed with a thud and Galadrial landed hard on the rocks. She tried her best to block the pain but it was no use. She let out a soft cry but everyone heard it. "Spyro....did you hit some kid with those bags?" whispered DK Mark. Spyro looked and saw no one there. "No...shit here they come." said Spyro. '_Great...now we have to fight off against them.'_ thought Hyper Mark. He stayed perfectly clear from them once the soldiers snuck past them and he quietly pulled out two black swords so they would blend in the night. **

**The pain was unbearable for Galadrial and she cried loudly. The soldiers turned off the safety and aimed at the bags. Hyper Mark with quick speed cut them all into 30 pieces within 2 seconds. They fell to the ground like a pile of meat gently being stacked upon each other. "_Ok...kid come on out of here. It's all clear."_ whispered Hyper Mark. He waited a few seconds but Galadrial kept on crying in the bags. "Mark...doesn't that sound like Galadrial?" asked Godith. "_It does."_ said Hyper Mark and opened the bag. He gasped as he saw his daughter in his big of weapons crying loudly. "_Awww, Galadrial don't cry. Daddy is here for ya._" cooed Hyper Mark. Galadrial slowly began to stop and showed her father what hurt. She had a broken arm and it felt painful for her. Godith hugged her daughter as Hyper Mark healed it in a breeze. "_Alright then...no more sneaking for you young lady. You are heading back home._" said Hyper Mark. Galadrial shook her head no and held to her mother tightly. "Galadrial....you are to young to be with us. You need to be back home along with the others." spoke Godith. "No. I....wanna...stay." spoke Galadrial softly. **

**Hyper Mark let out a sigh and looked at Godith. "_Should we let her stay?"_ asked Hyper Mark. "I'm not sure honey, we never took our kids out on adventure." said Godith. "_I know but one child, doesn't seem bad right?"_ asked Hyper Mark. "Fine...but you are taking care of her. That means feeding, cleaning and all of the other stuff." said Godith. _"Alright I get it hon. Now Galadrial you are going to have to keep quiet from now on understand?"_ asked Hyper Mark nicely. Galadrial shook her head yes. "_Great then, let's get going._" said Hyper Mark as he kissed his daughter. Galadrial nodded and followed her father and mother as well as the others. "Dude you seriously gonna let her join with us?" asked Spyro. "_She needs some training with me._" spoke Hyper Mark. "Training?!!! When were you going to tell me that?!!" shouted Godith. "_We do it to all of our children._" said Hyper Mark. "In case you haven't forgotten, we got Peter, Elanor, Chrys, Ancalagon, Icefyre, Scylla, and Eins!! What about them?!!" shouted Godith. "_Honey please...quiet down. I will train them soon enough, but Galadrial seems eager to learn already._" said Hyper Mark and looked at his daughter with a smile. **

**They walked on towards the village and noticed that it was mostly empty and only the wind howled across the empty streets of the city. "Wow....this place scares me." said Demitri. "Something does not seem right." said Spyro. Before they knew it they heard a couple of guns cock and they were aimed at them. "Call the Commander, tell them we got some spies." said a soldier.**

A/N: With a new member on board, what will Galadrial, the one week old female purple dragon do for the others? Is Hyper Mark crazy or is waiting for his powerful daughter to unleash her energy? What will happen next now that they got caught by a couple of Black Soldiers? Stay tuned for the next Spyro N.D


	145. Trust No One

**Chapter 144-(Trust No One)**

A/N: some parts of this chapter is very detailed, readers discretion is advised.

**Hyper Mark, DK Mark, Spyro, Cynder, Godith, Barroth, Morrogh, Annoth, Lethak, Galadrial and Demitri were all taken in by the Black Soldiers. They had their supplies taken away and their weapons as well. "Are these guys idiots or under control?" asked Barroth to Morrogh. "More like idiots. I'm afraid we have run into some...dragon haters." whispered Morrogh. He felt something hit him from behind. "Shut up you fucking demon!!!" yelled the soldier. Barroth helped Morrogh up and they walked on without saying another word. **

**They kept on walking for another minute till the guards stopped. "Stop you fucking lizards!!" spoke another soldier. '_These guys are starting to piss me off.' _spoke Hyper Mark telepathically. '_I know, I can't believe that we would run into some dragon haters again. God I just want to fucking rip their heads off!!' _yelled Godith. '_Me too sis, if they say anything about my past, Demitri, or any of us, I swear I will look at the moon and turn evil._' replied Cynder. '_How do you know the moon is blue?'_ asked Godith. '_Obviously from me._' said Spyro. '_Guys let us mainly focus on getting out of here without getting killed._' said DK Mark. '_That won't be easy._' said Lethak. **

**They stood still for a while before a man came out, wearing a military coat that had many badges on him and he had 5 stars on his shoulder. '_Damn...a General of The Army, this might be a problem guys._' said Hyper Mark. The General had a scar on his right cheek. He had a dominant look on him, with green eyes, black hair. He looked coldly at them all. "Well...look what we have here. The so called 'Dragon Lord' and his ugly freaked friends." spoke the General angerly. Everyone had anger building up in them but Hyper Mark somehow used their anger as energy and it charged him up slowly. "_And who might you be....sir?_" asked Hyper Mark respectfully. "My name is General Tao. My men have told me that you are spies." spoke Tao calmly. "Spies?!! We are no Spies!!" shouted Spyro. The next thing he knew a soldier whacked Spyro across his jaw with his gun. "Shut it shit-face." spoke the soldier angerly. Cynder helped Spyro up and held him close. "It's okay Spyro, everything will be alright." whispered Cynder.**

"**If you don't tell your demons to be quiet, I will kill them." spoke Tao angerly. Hyper Mark raised his hands and their mouths were closed tightly. "Satisfied_?_" replied Hyper Mark. "No...why are you here in Dakar? What is your business here?!!"shouted Tao in front of Hyper Mark's face. Hyper Mark calmly replied. "_We are here on a mission, to find this so called 'Crying Phoenix' and kill him off._" spoke Hyper Mark. Tao backed off and called for his men. They went with him to a private room and talked. Hyper Mark used his Hyper-Sonic Hearing and heard what Tao was saying. **

**-------**

"**What kind of men are you?!!!" shouted Tao. The soldiers looked at each other confused. "But sir...you said that-" "Shut it!!" shouted Tao. They all stood quietly. "Now...we all know what we are facing against. Obviously you heard that half-demon say it. A Crying Phoenix. If they know his weakness, then maybe we can get rid of it and take control of this city and rid them pathetic lizards that live here. Think about men....a perfect plan..and they won't even know it." spoke Tao quietly with a evil grin. The soldiers nodded their heads in agreement. "A perfect plan it is, sir." spoke a Sargent. "Good know...let us leave." said Tao.**

**-------**

**General Tao and his men exited from the room and back outside. Hyper Mark stood like a general and waited. "It seems as if....we do have a problem with this Phoenix of yours. Here is the deal, you help us get rid of this Phoenix and we let you go freely." said Tao. "_Then it is settled, sir." _ spoke Hyper Mark. "Good then, men, give them some rooms and let them be." ordered Tao and left. The soldiers escorted them to a building and they all entered. The soldiers violently slammed the door shut and locked it. **

"**Ahhh!! Such bastards!!! I hate them so much!!" yelled Spyro. "Amen to that bro!! I just want to stick my tail straight up there asses and right out of their stupid brains!!" shouted Lethak. "Anyone got any bright ideas?" asked Demitri. "Not really. But if that General is true to his words, then we are safe." said Cynder. "_I don't trust one thing that guy said."_ spoke Hyper Mark. "Why?" asked Godith. _"I listened in on them. They only need us so we can get rid of Phoenix and they can get rid off the dragons that live here. They want to take over the city._" spoke Hyper Mark. "What?!! I knew it!! That backstabbing son of a bitch!! As soon as I get back to Hell he is going all the way down to the bottom!!" yelled Annoth. "So who should we help? Phoenix or the Hater?" asked Barroth. "_Trust No One_." spoke Hyper Mark. "Neither of them?" asked Cynder. "He got a pint you know. We trust Phoenix, he kills us and then them. We trust the General, we kill Phoenix, then they kill us and all the people of Dakar. We trust no one, we kill the general and phoenix." said Demitri. "Smart thinking bro. Now what's the plan?" asked DK Mark. **

**They heard a knock on the door and it soon opened. Everyone was quiet as Hyper Mark went to the soldier. Hyper Mark looked at the soldier and saw him that he had a scared face. '_He fears us, or maybe he was forced against his family and friends?_' wondered Hyper Mark. "_Yes?"_ asked Hyper Mark. "Uhhh the General wants....your wife." spoke the shy soldier. "_My wife?! What for?"_ "He didn't tell me. He said to be in his room in the next 10 minutes. Oh and here...she should wear this." said the soldier before he left. Hyper Mark looked at the cloths he was given.**

"**I heard him ask for me." said Godith. "_Yeah and he wants you to wear this._" said Hyper Mark and gave the cloths to his wife. She unfolded it and she saw it to be army cloths. "I think I know where this is going. This happened a lot of time with those other guys back home." said Godith as she went into the bathroom. They all looked confused except for Hyper Mark. "_What she means is that back home, whenever guys want her by herself and give her clothes, that usually means one thing. That they want them to be nicely dressed so they could fuck them." _said Hyper Mark. "What?!! That guy wants to fuck her? As a dragon? Man is he nuts!!" said Cynder. Soon the door opened and they saw a woman with black hair, nice, slim, sexy body wearing an army tank top and pants as well as boots. "So...what's the plan then?" asked Godith. "Whoa...that's Godith?" asked DK Mark.**

"**_Yep. I taught her how to transform into a human being. Looks like General Tao knows little about her._" said Hyper Mark. "I guess the usual trick don't you think? Persuade and kill right?" asked Godith. "_Yes and make it painful for him to remember._" said Hyper Mark with a sinister smile. Godith smiled as well before she knocked on the door and it opened. She was escorted by two soldiers and straight to Tao's room. "Dude.....she's hot!!!" blurted out DK Mark. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I guess I got a little bit carried away on that." said DK Mark nervously. "Your lucky that Yulie ain't here." said Demitri.**

**---------**

**Godith entered into General Tao's room and she looked around and saw Tao with a pleasurable smile on his face standing next to a fire place. "My my, you are looking good tonight Godith." smiled Tao. Godith was a little shocked. "How did you know it was me?" asked Godith. "Your shadow gives way." said Tao with a smile. Godith looked and noticed that her dragon shadow was still there. "Also I learned about you Godith, I know your family, your friends, and what you like most." said Tao as he sat down on his desk and opened a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink and another one for Godith. Godith looked around the room looking at all the things that General Tao has achieved in his life. Tao took a quick glimpse at Godith and added some powder to her drink.**

"**So Godith...what brings you here to Darka, besides your husband and sister Cynder?" asked Tao and offered her a drink. Godith took it nicely. "Thank you, what brings me is here is the same like my husband and sister. To kill Phoenix and prevent some guy named Lucifer from destroying the world." said Godith in a 'I don't seem to care' manner. She took a sip of the whiskey and knew it was drugged. '_He thinks that I am stupid. Well drugs don't on me, but I need to act as if I am._' thought Godith. She looked at Tao who had a smile on his face. "Well, I do want to get rid of that Phoenix as much as you do. Like I said before, you help me and I let you go." said Tao with a smile. Godith slumped over and her act began. "Hehehe, alright then..." as she turned her head and twirled her hair around. "...what will you do for me...to get you....to help you?" asked Godith and got closer to him and placed her hand on his leg. "Hmm? What will you do for me once I help you out other then freeing me?" asked Godith in a sexy voice. She drank more and acted more. **

**Tao felt a rocket go off in his pants and looked at Godith. "Well I will let you have what ever you want and you can have them only if....you and I get it on." said Tao pleasurable. Godith let out a laugh and continued acting. "Ahahahaaa! You are willing to let me have anything I want if I just screw you? Hahahaaa!" laughed Godith and she slumped over. She fell back to the couch and stood up again. Tao walked towards her and she caught a quick glimpse of his hoo-haa. '_My god is that shit small._' thought Godith. She looked back up at him with a smile and kept on acting. "Well...do you accept my deal Godith?" asked Tao. **

**Godith slumped over even more and she fell back onto the couch. She laid on it and laughed. "Alright then...." said Godith as she put her drink down and got up. "Turn around, bad boy. Haahahehehe!" laughed Godith. "Ooooo, why should I when I admire the woman's body?" asked Tao feeling jumpy. "I need some privacy." said Godith drunkly and kept on acting. She slumped over to the wall and Tao however got closer to her. "Ohhh I see, you want the full ride...hmmmm, okay then. Help me take my clothes off, I am a little drunk." said Godith slurry and slumped over towards Tao. **

**Right away Tao grabbed her and held her close to the wall. He ripped off her shirt and bra and felt her breasts. He licked them and sucked them with much pleasure, and Godith kept on acting. '_This guy sucks!! Mark can do it way better then anyone else! He must be a virgin and spent too much time on Internet porn and magazines.'_ thought Godith and kept on acting.**

**Godith 'moaned' as Tao licked her breasts and worked his way down to her love tunnel. He ripped off her pants and underwear and began to lick her vajeje as well. Godith 'moaned' as Tao licked around her tunnel. '_What a sucker.'_ thought Godith. She grabbed his head with her hands and pressed his head against her. "Keep going....oh god don't stop." acted Godith. "With pleasure my love." said Tao and he held her legs up and placed her back against the wall. '_As soon as he pulls out that ridiculous small dick, I am going to kill him._' thought Godith. Tao took his pants off and Godith gasped at it. "Wow...you sure have one bad ass weapon of yours." said Godith slurry. Tao smiled and kissed her and just before he was about to penetrate her, Godith unleashed her plan and drove her tail up into his nuts and out of his head. **

**Blood splattered all over the place and General Tao gasped blood out and it dripped down onto Godith's face. She licked the blood off her face before she threw him over to the couch, dead and bloody. She licked the blood off her tail as well. "I have a nickname and that is Black Widow, bitch. No one gets that close to me unless it is my husband." said Godith and she washed her self before she turned back into a dragon. _'Ok Mark, the General is now generally dead.'_ spoke Godith telepathically. **

**-------**

_**'Alright then, be careful getting out. Kill them all except for that soldier that was here before. He might be one of the people of Dakar.**_**' replied Hyper Mark. '****_Alright then, blast that door open and get the fuck out of there._' said Godith. "_Ok guys, we are bustin out of here." _said Hyper Mark. He raised his hand towards the door. A small rainbow colored ball appeared and he shot it at the door. The blast blew up everything in front of them and the soldiers that were guarding them were dead. The alarm began to ring and everyone ran out for safety. **

**Godith slashed through, dodged and blocked bullets with her tails and ate up almost all of the soldiers that stood in her way. She noticed that more of them were coming in to get their weapons so she went to the weapons room and got a couple of grenades and hid. She watched as many of the soldiers came and grabbed their guns. Godith unplugged the pins and threw them. She ran for the exit just in time before a tremendous explosion occurred. "Phew...close one." said Godith and she got up and continued on killing soldiers who attacked her with swords. **

**As she was killing her way through, she noticed the soldier that Hyper Mark told of her before. She went to him as she killed more soldiers and that shy one tried to get her but she only knocked him to the side and knocked him out. From then on she scorched all the others and cleared herself a clean path for her and the shy one. She got out calmly just as the building exploded and collapsed to the ground. She placed the young man carefully on the side and resumed fighting.**

**Everyone else was dodging bullets. All except for Hyper Mark. The bullets only deflected off of him as he walked towards them and sliced their heads off. One soldier grabbed Galadrial and held her as a hostage just as Hyper Mark killed off the gunners. The rest retreated straight into Godith. "Come any closer, and your demon daughter is dead." spoke the Sargent. He held a 10 inch knife across Galadrial's neck. Godith stood next to Hyper Mark and growled at the Sargent. "Let her go...now." said Godith angerly. "I'm afraid I can't do that. She is coming with me one way or the other. So say good-bye to your daughter suckers." said the Sargent as he slowly backed off into a chopper. **

**The Sargent went in the chopper and turned it on. As it began to power up, he held the knife close to Galadrial. "You are going to be a good slave for me." said The Sarge evilly. Galadrial looked in panic at her parents who tried to get her back but were being attacked by more soldiers. Galadrial had enough and slowly she began to grow in size of a 10 year old dragon. The Sarge panicked as he saw Galadrial change size. The chopper began to blare alarms saying that it is overweighted. The Sarge tried to jump out the chopper but was pulled back in by Galadrial. "Now...where were we?" spoke Galadrial and began to attack the Sarge. Blood splattered everywhere onto the windows and the Sarge screamed for his life as Galadrial began to eat him up. He tried to reach for his pistol but Galadrial was quick and before he knew it, he was inside her stomach. Galadrial licked off the blood and smashed the controls for the chopper. It began to go haywire and she got out quickly enough and landed back onto the ground. "That was pretty tasty." said Galadrial as she licked her fingers and watched the chopper crash and burn onto the main fuel area of the Soldier's area. It created a huge explosion and fireball that lit the dark sky. Galadrial looked it with no remorse before she turned back to normal size and ran to her mother. All of the other soldiers stopped only to be killed off by Spyro, Demitri, Cynder, DK Mark, Lethak, Barroth, Annoth, and Morrogh. **

**Hyper Mark and Godith stood in shock as they saw their daughter come running at them. "Mama, Dada!!" shouted Galadrial and jumped into her mother's arms. Godith and Hyper Mark were still in shock after what they had just saw. Galadrial kept quiet and smiled at them. "Did she.....turn into a 10 year old dragon?" asked Godith in shock. "_I....guess so. Being a daughter and purple dragon of a Dragon Lord sure is impressive. No wonder she has an astonishing power level._" said Hyper Mark. Galadrial blushed at her father's words and soon Godith and Hyper Mark hugged Galadrial joyously.**

**------- **

**After a few minutes, they group managed to kill off the rest of the soldiers before they finally rested. "Phew..what a day." said Cynder and lied down tiredly. "I know...me too." said Spyro and collapsed to the ground. "Oh man....I'm starving." said Demitri. "All we got are dead bodies waiting to be roasted. A live one tasted good, but we had to kill them." said Lethak. "Yeah, say what about that guy?" asked Annoth. "I think he is one of the people of Dakar, who knows, if he is then we let him live, if he ain't...we'll figure something out." said Godith. "Well alright then, can someone get some of those dead bodies so we can roast them and eat them?" asked Barroth. "I am not doing it. I may be Dragon King, but hell no I am not eating human being." said DK Mark. "Who said you had to man?" asked Demitri as he got up and dragged a body and began to eat it. Everyone else did the same except for Hyper Mark. "Man...just watching them eat makes me hungry." said DK Mark.**

"_**Here, I saved some of the food before it got burned away.**_**" said Hyper Mark as he have DK Mark two sandwiches, made from Yulie. "Oh man...I love the way she makes food." said DK Mark happily as he took a large bite out of it. "****_Heh, even Godith does it good._" said Hyper Mark and ate his sandwich as well. He lied down on his back and looked up at the stars. "_Hey...when you going to ask Yulie, the question?" _asked Hyper Mark. "Why does everyone ask me that?" replied DK Mark. "_OK here's another one, when will you get it on with her?_" asked Hyper Mark with a smile. "DUDE!!!" Hyper Mark laughed at DK Mark's reaction. "_I'm just kidding man, but seriously, you should at least get part of it through." _said Hyper Mark. "Like?" "_You know, all the things...before you make a kid._" said Hyper Mark. "Hehehe, you are one crazed guy." smiled DK Mark. "_I know, I get that a lot these days. As a matter of fact...I am crazy, just that people don't even know it_." said Hyper Mark with a smile before he burped. "Excuse you pal." said DK Mark. "_Whatever._" replied Hyper Mark and closed his eyes. DK Mark laid back as well and soon went to sleep.**

A.N: With the Dragon Haters dead, only Phoenix remains. Will they defeat him easily or come up with another plan to stop him? Also is Galadrial powerful then looks? If she does what kind of things can she do to help her parents and friends out? What will happen next now that they are going to ask the shy soldier? Stay tuned for the next Spyro N.D__


	146. The Battle of Dakar

**Chapter 145-(The Battle of Dakar) **

**The next day arrived and the sun rose high into the air, due to all of the bloodshed last night, it was more like a bright red color. Hyper Mark woke up and looked around the bloody area of land that was left yesterday night. Everyone was sleeping and piles of bones were left all over the floor. The shy soldier that was unconscious the other night was slowly beginning to wake up. Hyper Mark went to him and helped him. "_Easy now friend...you took a hard blow from my wife the other night._" spoke Hyper Mark and looked at the shy soldier. Hyper Mark looked closely and soon realized who the man was. "_Siegfried? _" asked Hyper Mark in shock. Sieg looked up and recognized Hyper Mark. "Owww.....did Godith even realize who she hit the other night?" asked Siegfried as he got up and held his head. "_I guess not...what are you doing here?"_ asked Hyper Mark. "Well this is my home town. I decided to come back here to see my family and when I did, General Tao came in with his men and took over the place. After wards Crying Phoenix came by and everything was a hold-up. I saved my family and Cecilia just by joining the soldiers and 'kill' off any dragons." said Siegfried.**

"**_Well I'm glad you did that and that you came to us last night. Otherwise...we could've ate ya." _said Hyper Mark with a nervous smile. "Yeah I can clearly see that. Anyways, I can tell that Godith killed Tao, and the soldiers are dead. All we need to do is find the villagers and tell them that is all clear. Wake the others up, so Phoenix doesn't kill them while they sleep. I've seen him do that to a couple of people." said Siegfried. "_Thanks for the warning man._" said Hyper Mark and went to the others and woke them up one, by one.**

"**_Hey Godith..darling sweety, wake up."_ said Hyper Mark. Godith slept with her daughter Galadrial and she opened her eyes. "Ohhhh.....just 5 more minutes Mark." said Godith and turned over. "_In 5 minutes Phoenix could kill you._" said Hyper Mark. "Hells No!!!" shouted Godith and she woke up right away as well as Galadrial. "_Good then, anyone else want to wait for Phoenix to get you guys?" _asked Hyper Mark. Immediately the others woke up with a startle. "No...I rather put him out."said Barroth. "Yeah me too....Siegfried? Dude what are you doing here?" asked DK Mark in shock. "This is my home town, I explained everything to Hyper Mark already. I love to chat with you but I think we should find some proper cover." said Siegfried. That was when Siegfried noticed Demitri standing behind Spyro. "What's _he_ doing here?" asked Siegfried angerly. "He's with us now. If it weren't for him, we would not have come to this place at all." said Cynder and held him close to her body. "Oh....so he's on our side now? Sweet, let's get going shall we?" asked Siegfried as he led the others straight into the village.**

**Siegfried led all of them to his village and gasped in shock. They saw houses being burned, ashes laid all over the place, smoked bodies were laying all over the floor giving a really bad smell. "Awww man....that shit is nasty." said Godith as she held her nose. "I know...this is what Phoenix had done to my home." said Siegfried and looked ahead with sadness. DK Mark looked around the burned houses. It reminded him of the Massacre he had back at home. "Sieg....I know how you feel." said DK Mark and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know...we all heard the story...let's prevent a Deja Vu from happening." said Siegfried and continued walking. **

**The group followed quietly and they managed to find a part of the village that was not yet burned. "I'm surprised to see that this is still up and standing." said Spyro. "Yeah I know, just past those hills and we will be in Dakar." said Siegfried. "I thought this was Dakar?" asked Morrogh. "It ain't..Dakar is a city, not village. If we hurry we could make it there in time for the War Meeting." said Seig. "_Easier done then said."_ said Hyper Mark with a smile. "That didn't make any sense at all." said Demitri. Before they knew it, they were already at Dakar. "Never mind....I see what you mean." smiled Demitri.**

**They walked through and saw mostly men with guns and swords, preparing for battle. They only stopped and watched as the group walked through the busy streets of Dakar. People admired the looks of Hyper Mark and Half-Dragon King Mark. "Unbelievable....they have ascended to unimaginable levels!!!" spoke someone in the crowd. Demitri hid underneath Godith since they all knew...that looking down there at her....was not a good idea at all. So Demitri figured it would be some good cover for him and go through quietly without having people shooting him up. Siegfried led them to the War room and there, they met the Commander in Charge and other people that they had recognized. They saw Rasha, Robert even Marquis and Zafir. "Whoa!!! Check out the King and Lord!!" said Zafir in surprise. "Jealous much? Besides where were you guys after we left for Heldar?" asked DK Mark. "We had to help Dakar out and bunch of other cities as well." said Marquis. "Hmmm I wonder where is Ansem?" asked Spyro. "He should be coming shortly." spoke Rasha. It only took 20 seconds before Ansem came in. "Hey...what did I miss?" asked Ansem. "Whoa....you guys look amazing." said Ansem "_Yeah, yeah we get that a lot, hate to be a bit mean, but we need to rush things and get on with the meeting."_ said Hyper Mark. "Ahhh yes of course." said Robert in his thick English accent.**

**For the next half hour, people spoke about tactics and what to do with Phoenix. Turns out that Phoenix came with a small army of his own, and they had some 21st century technology. "_Great....moder warfare in ancient times....how fucking messed up is that?_" asked Hyper Mark. "I guess that it is pretty messed up." said Marquis with a smile. Godith looked around and noticed Demitri wasn't anywhere in sight. "Hey guys...have you seen Demitri by any chance?" whispered Godith to Cynder. She felt a poke from underneath and looked down. "Ohhh....what are you doing down there?" asked Godith. "You provided good cover for me from the people of Dakar. I don't want to be shot up and have my guts splattered all over the floor." said Demitri. "Ok....but next time you get some cover....not under me." said Godith. **

"**_Alright then....do we have enough men?"_ asked Hyper Mark. "Yes we do, but Phoenix is recruiting more as we speak." said Rasha. "Like who?" asked Spyro. "More of those Dark army guys. When I get my hands on Demitri I will beat his booty arse back to Hell!!" shouted Robert. Demitri heard enough and he stepped out. "Then come get me...if you want me so badly." spoke Demitri angerly. Robert and the others gasped in shock as they saw Demitri. "What is he doing here?!!!" shouted Ansem. "He joined us, and this is how we came to Dakar." said Cynder. "How did he join you people?" asked Robert. "It's quiet a long story." said DK Mark. They looked at them with an untrustworthy look. "Come on you guys...you got to at least give him a chance to change his life." said Cynder. "Alright then....one funny business and he's dead." said Rasha. "Well we already ruled Death out due to King Leon...so banishment is the only available punishment left for him." said Spyro. "Lucky bastard." muttered Robert. Soon alarms began to blare. "Time for war guys." said Annoth.**

**---------**

**In a few minutes, they were all ready to fight off against Phoenix and his Dark Army. They heard Phoenix crying loudly. "_CRY!!! CRY FOR YOUR LIFES!!!_" cried Phoenix. Demitri turned into his full form. "I'll take care of him. I never liked his cries and this is a good time for me to shut him up." said Demitri. "I'm coming with you bro...he also got on my nerves." said DK Mark and turned into his full-dragon form. "Alright then, I suppose Hyper Mark takes care of the rest in one swift blow." said Demitri and flew up to Phoenix as well as DK Mark.**

**The small yet, brave, rebellion group of Dakar stood ready for battle as an army of 500,000 began to charge at them. "Is there any way to hold these guys off?" asked Rasha. Everyone pointed to Hyper Mark. "_Heheh, figured it would be me. Alright....at least this will be a good time for me to test my new powers out. I suggest that you all stand back and I do mean WAAAY back._" spoke Hyper Mark and soon began to lift up slowly into the air. Everyone did like he said as a rainbow Aura shrouded his body. He let out a scream and extended his hands out. "_Kaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" _shouted Hyper Mark. A rainbow colored ball formed in his hands and it grew to a huge size, just about the size of Hyper Mark. Everyone ran back as fast as they could before Hyper Mark fired his Hyper KaMeHaMeHa wave. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"_ yelled out Hyper Mark. He fired and the hyper beam blasted through the Dark Army. Being over 100 feet wide and 300 feet tall, nothing was going to stand in its way. Everyone gasped in shock and awe as Hyper Mark increased the power and size of the attack. It got much more larger and created a more violent shake. The Earth began to shake and pieces of land were falling down. Wind speeds increased dramatically and trees were ripped straight out of their roots. The people of Dakar tried desperately to hold on, even Godith had to sink her claws to the ground and hold on due to the violent attack. "MARK!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE PLANTET!!! MARK!!!! YOU GOT TO STOP IT!!!!" yelled Spyro over the howling wind. **

**The attack kept on going and pieces of lands began to go flying across the skies and into nearby buildings. Hyper Mark soon stopped and the quakes stopped. People stood up....shaking and trembling in fear and shock due to Hyper Mark's attack. Demitri, DK Mark, and Phoenix all gasped in shock as the cloud of smoke and debris cleared. "Hooooooollllllllllyyyyyyy shiiiiiiiiiit." said Demitri. All that was in front of them was a large half-circled shaped valley that was carved straight into the lands and kept on going as far as the eye could see. "Did he get them all?" asked Robert who was too scared to let go of Godith's tail. Hyper Mark panted for breath before he spoke. _"Hehehehe...Hahahahahahaa!!! Only 2,000 remain. Should be easy for you guys. I did my part...now I got to fix up-"_ a building crashed and made a loud noise. Everyone looked at him with an angry look. "_Yeah I know...I'll fix it up in no time._" said Hyper Mark and went to fix up Dakar.**

"**Okaaaaay then....let's fight shall we?" asked Godith as she charged at the remaining Dark Army. Everyone else yelled happily and charged like maniacs and began to slaughter the remaining 2,000. **

**Although there was only 1,000 people who fought, they quickly were losing their men due to someone or something on the Dark Army. Spyro and Cynder decided to check it out and were shocked to see who it was. "Wryaach!!!" shouted Spyro and Cynder. Wryaach beheaded a few more before the men backed off and only Spyro, Cynder and Wryaach stood. "Oh wow....what a surprise to see you two here...together." said Wryaach coldly. "Wryaach....how could you do this? You told me that you would never do this and that you would always try to get me." said Cynder with tears in her eyes. Although she loved Spyro, she still liked Wryaach. He was a good friend to her back then, but now he was different. "That was a long time ago Cynder. I watched in Hell as Spyro...took my love away from me. I hated you ever since. It made me feel hatred. I no longer care about you Cynder nor anyone else. Once I kill you two...I will kill your children, slowly and painfully. Starting with Masami...then Wagner, then Blaze and finally Flora. Hahahahaha!!! You won't believe what I have in store for them!!" yelled Wryaach evilly and looked at them with a disgusted, crazed look. **

**Spyro and Cynder felt anger in them. "You are no longer the man that I once knew Wryaach. I guess I will have to kill you again!!!" yelled Cynder and charged at her former lover. Spyro went after her and two began to attack Wryaach. Wryaach dodged their attacks with ease making them look slow. He blocked one of Spyro's attack and punched him hard in his chest. Cynder slashed Wryaach across his face and bit down on his neck. Wryaach yelled in pain as he grabbed Cynder by the tail and kneed her in the gut. She yelled in pain and coughed up blood, before Spyro whacked Wryaach hard on the back with his tail. Cynder got next to Spyro and the two of them curved their hands. "Like old times right honey?" asked Cynder. "I guess so darling. Let's get rid of him once and for all." said Spyro. "_Kaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeee HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_" yelled Spyro and Cynder. A purple and black beam swirled around another before becoming one. Wryaach looked in horror as their KaMeHaMeHa attack came right at him in his face. Wryaach yelled in pain as he felt his bones breaking and flesh tearing off of him. He was sent flying back far and long before a large explosion occurred. Cynder shed a few tears and hugged Spyro. "It's ok Cynder, he may be dead, we hoped that he would be a better man." said Spyro. "I know...if he is not dead...I hope he changes. If we see him again being the same then we will have to kill him." said Cynder and resumed fighting.**

**------------**

**As the group fought, it became a lot easier. More of the Dark Army died, due to Godith shredding them all apart. 'This is too easy.' thought Godith as she sliced a enemies head off and it fell down to the ground dead. Godith smiled and turned around only to see rows of teeth being clamped down on her neck. She roared in pain and pulled the dragon off. It was black and it looked familiar. "William!!! What's wrong with you?!!!" shouted Godith as she held her bleeding neck which bled badly. "_Hehehehe, sorry mother...but it is Mad Wolf or Will. You forgot to get rid of me when I was still in your son's body. I left his body and then came back to him properly trained by Lucifer. I will not fail him." _said Mad Wolf or Will and charged at Godith. Godith shed tears in her eyes. Fighting against her own possessed son. Godith dodged many attacks from Will and managed to hit him a couple of times. She slashed him across the face, broke a few off his bones and even bit him on the side. Will was angry but he was weak. "_How....how can I lose to you?!!"_ shouted Will. Godith walked towards her possessed son and looked straight into his eyes. "_Get the fuck out of my son now!!!!_" yelled Godith and she threw him up to the air. Godith teleported behind Mad Wolf or Will and smashed his back with her elbow. With each attack she did on Will, she cried. She was violently beating her own son, just to save him from Darkness.**

**Soon Will fell to the ground batter, bloody, and broken. Godith landed next to him and looked hard at him. "_Come on mother....what are you waiting for? Kill your son!!! End his suffering!!!"_ shouted Will. "I-I......I can't. If I kill you....you'll my son." cried Godith softly. "_Hehehehe finally, you used that pathetic brain of yours other then fucking around."_ said Will coldly. Godith felt anger in her and closed her eyes. 'Let it go....it was nothing. He's my son....I will not kill him over something so stupid.' thought Godith. "_Hehehehehe, I know you want to hit me Godith, you old, cocksucking, prostitute, whore."_ spoke Will evilly. Godith tried to block the words out but it hurt her dearly. "_AARGGHHH!!!! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!" _yelled Godith angerly. Dark electricity crackled around her. "_DO IT!!! RELEASE THE EVIL WITHIN YOU!!!" _shouted Will. Godith tried to hold her evil back, but Will or Mad Wolf kept on calling her names such as slut, hooker, bitch. Godith couldn't take it anymore and she let out her Dark Fury. It immediately wiped out the remaining Dark Army and all that was left was Will.**

**Godiva looked at her son with much evil in her eyes. She breathed hard and loud and slowly walked towards him with a hunger for kill. '_Great not again!!_' thought Hyper Mark and ran to his wife. Godiva grabbed hold of Will and began to beat the crap out of him. She punched him, slashed him, cut him, kicked him, burned him, bit him, all over the place. Will yelled out in pain as he was being slowly killed. Without her even knowing it Mad Wolf left William for dead and tried to sneak away from battle only to be stopped by Hyper Mark who had a red angry color pulsing around his body. "Ahehe.....hehe....shit." said Mad Wolf realizing he was screwed. Hyper Mark raised his hand in front of Mad Wolf and blew his soul away and body for good. Mad Wolf yelled in pain and soon he was no more.**

**Hyper Mark ran to his wife and tried to pull her off but she wouldn't budge. With each blow, her son became weaker and weaker. "_Godith enough!!! Mad Wolf is dead!!! You're beating our own son up!!!"_ yelled Hyper Mark and threw Godiva off of William. She got back up and tried to attack Hyper Mark only to be stopped in mid-air. Her hot breath was felt on the presence of Hyper Mark's face. William moaned and coughed up blood. "Mom..........Dad.........." spoke William weakly. Hyper Mark attended his son while Godiva stayed up. Her anger slowly going away. "_It's okay son....I'm here with you."_ spoke Hyper Mark. William moved little in his father's arms. He lost both of his eyes. His chest was cut deeply. Blood flowed into his longs and poured all over his body. "W-W.....where's mom?" asked William slowly dying. **

**Godiva soon realized what she had done and she cried in agony and pain. "Oh my God!!!! MY son!!! What have I done!!!!" yelled Godith as she held her son and sobbed bitterly on him. Everyone stood and watched her cry over her son. "Mom....it's alright.....you did what you had to do. If it weren't for you, I would've been lost for good." said William weakly. "Shush my baby....mommy is going to fix you up!!! Please don't die on me!!! Don't die!" cried Godith bitterly. "Mom....who said I was dieing?" asked William as he coughed up blood and held his mother's hands with his bloody broken hand. "Mom....Dad will heal me....you just be careful next time." said William and kissed his mother. Godith wailed and continued to cry. She didn't let her son go so it took at least 4 dragons to get her off so Hyper Mark can heal him. As she was being taken away to a private and separate room, people heard her cry how terrible of a mother she was. Saying that she wants to die for what she had just done. Just for safety, they had to tie her to the bed and gave her some tranquilizers so she could calm down and rest. **

"**_If it weren't for me you would've been dead already son." _said Hyper Mark. "I know....I don't know about what the other's will think about her know after witnessing what the hell just happened to me." said William as he was being healed by his father. "_There, go to your mother and try your best to calm her down._" said Hyper Mark. William nodded and went with to his mother while everyone else went along there own business.**

**--------------**

**High up in the sky, above all of the crazy events happening, Demitri and his brother DK Mark were fighting off Phoenix. "_Well if it isn't Mark. I am surprised to see you still alive after what happened back home." _said Phoenix. "Yeah I know, and I can't wait to kill you for what you did to me and what you tried to do to my brother." said DK Mark angerly. Phoenix looked at Demitri who had an angry look on his face. "_Him? The Son of Darkness?! You expect him to help you out with your, little adventure to save your people from Lucifer? HAH!!! Guess again!! I will be glad to kill the enemy that you were fighting for so long Mark!!!_" yelled Phoenix and attacked Demitri with his talons. Demitri only stood as the sharp claws struck him, but he felt no pain nor damage. "_What?!!"_ asked Phoenix in shock. Phoenix looked down at his talons and noticed that they were starting to turn black. "You have no idea how long I have waited to kill you." said Demitri coldly and looked on. **

**The dark curse went up Phoenix slowly and it was killing him from the inside. Phoenix was crying out in pain and screeched. "Mark...put him out of his misery." ordered Demitri. DK Mark nodded and pulled out his long sword and it shined brightly white. "A friend you were to me....but more like a complete asshole who used me!!!" yelled DK Mark and stabbed Phoenix through his heart. Phoenix yelled out a high-pitched screech before his body glowed bright and it blew up. No ash was left behind. Only his soul was left floating. Demitri raised his hands and destroyed it slowly and painfully. Soon Crying Phoenix was no more.....and Dakar was free.**

A/N: After a crazy fight at Dakar, Dakar has become independent once more. What will happen next now that Crying Phoenix is dead? What will people think of Godith after seeing what her actions were? Is Wryaach still alive or dead? Find out next time on Spyro N.D


	147. Evolution of a Purple Dragon

**Chapter 146-(Evolution of a Purple Dragon)**

**Night fell quickly onto the free independent city of Dakar. Fireworks went off, people were cheering and celebrating. Beer was out, music was being played...it was night simply to remember. Everyone went off to celebrate except for Spyro, Demitri, DK Mark, Hyper Mark, Godith, and William who was still recovering. Godith was more clam now and surprisingly no one paid attention to what she had done to William. They knew he was possessed and that she had to free him somehow. Godith slept peacefully with her son William while the rest were wide awake. **

"**Well at least Dakar is free. So what's next now?" asked DK Mark. "I fought against Wryaach with Cynder, I wonder if he's dead?" asked Spyro. "_He ain't...he just managed to stay alive and is back at Lucifer's Lair as we speak._" said Hyper Mark. "Great...I was hoping that asshole was dead...looks like I'll have to hit him harder next time." said Spyro. "Don't worry about him Spyro. What we should worry about now is what we have next on mind. Laughing Chameleon is at Zardus's Mountain. Since Dakar is close by the Mountains...I figured we get Chameleon or Richard as you know him bro, and shut him up." said Demitri. "_Alright then....it is settled. After everyone has enjoyed their party, we leave as soon as possible."_ said Hyper Mark and left. "He always leaves without even telling us where." said Spyro. "Well that is what he is man." said DK Mark. **

**---------**

**Hyper Mark walked just outside of the village and went to a cliff. The moon was full and it shined brightly on him. Just sitting on the cliff's edge was Galadrial. Hyper Mark walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "_Galadrial....it is time."_said Hyper Mark softly. Galadrial looked up at her father with teary eyes. "_Hey Galadrial, don't cry ok. It will not hurt I promise you that my daughter. You are the first one that made me feel truly happy. I fear that my time will be short...so I must train you as early as possible."_ said Hyper Mark. Galadrial hugged and cried on her father more. Hyper Mark knew that there will be something that he has to do...and it might kill him. "Daddy?" asked Galadrial softly. "_Yes dear?"_ asked Hyper Mark. "I.....I'm scared." cried Galadrial softly. Hyper Mark got down on one knee and held his daughter and kissed her. "_Don't worry. I'll be right besides you._" said Hyper Mark. Galadrial stopped crying and looked out at the cool clear night view. "Let's go...daddy." said Galadrial. Hyper Mark smiled and two disappeared.**

**Galadrial opened her eyes and found herself to be in front of a large building that had two giant hourglass and a small building was in between them. It had a clock and it was moving quick. The sky looked as if it was the Arctic Aura was here. The floor was white and went out as far as the eye could see. "_In case you are wondering honey...this is my special place where I train people for one year in one day."_ smiled Hyper Mark. Galadrial looked at her father in confusion. "_This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber my girl. It takes one year for one normal day to pass. Pretty neat don't you think?" _asked Hyper Mark. Galadrial realized that her father had her Hyper form only for two months. "_I know what you are thinking my girl. My energy relies only on the amount of time I have on Earth in normal time. In Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I can have this for well over 22,265 days, which is 61 years in regular time. So do not worry about my time...I want you to be strong and fit if anything happens to me." _said Hyper Mark and took his attacking stand. "_Now my daughter...hit me with your best shot!!!!" _yelled Hyper Mark and charged at his daughter who blocked his attack easily and she had a smile on her face.**

**For the next "year", the Hyper Mark was strictly training his daughter. Galadrial got stronger and faster, and bigger. In three months she learned to talk and her body looked to be the size of a 7 year old. Only one year old and she was dominating. Over the time they spend together, Galadrial learned to do some of her father's most devastating attacks such as Big Bang, Kamehameha, Final Flash, Super Dragon Fist, Spirit Bomb, Super Spirit Bomb, and much more. The clock was ticking rapidly and crazily as if it was broken. Before they even knew it, one year had passed by. "_Time to go deary._" said Hyper Mark. "I know father. I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see the new me." smiled Galadrial who was now a year old. She stood next her father and the two disappeared and soon returned to present day Dakar. To there surprise...the party just finished and everyone was sleeping. "Talk about partying all night eh pops?" asked Galadrial. Hyper Mark smiled at his daughter and went to find the others. **

**---------**

**Hyper Mark and Galadrial walked hand in hand, like father and daughter and entered their home to see everybody slumped over in their chairs or beds and sleeping peacefully. "Mom...mom wake up...we got to go." said Galadrial as she shook her mother awake. Godith mumbled and turned around as usual. "Jeez mom needs to sleep more then to stay up and do so much things." said Galadrial. "_Cover your ears darling._" said Hyper Mark as he pulled out an Air Horn. "Oh f..." said Galadrial in surprise and covered her ears. Hyper Mark but it behind three megaphones and blasted it. It shattered windows and beer bottles and everyone woke up yelling and screaming. Hyper Mark and Galadrial were on the floor laughing their asses off. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!" shouted Spyro who probably went deaf. Soon everyone got up and groaned because of the 'sudden blast.' "Who's the new purple dragon?" asked Cynder. "Aunt Cynder its me...Galadrial." Everyone snapped wide awake, including Godith. "Galadrial?!!! My...how....what....you look amazing!!!" shouted Godith and hugged her daughter happily. "Mom!!! Not so hard please!!" spoke Galadrial. 'Damn....and to think dad is strong...mom is just as strong as well.' thought Galadrial. "Dude....what did you do to her? Give her some growth hormones or something?" asked DK Mark. **

"**_Nope...we just went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year._" said Hyper Mark. "Huh?!!" asked Cynder. "Basically a place where one day takes one year to pass." said Demitri. "Correct." said Galadrial. "Damn....she looks nice and strong." said Lethak. Galadrial blushed. "Heheh thanks Uncle Lethak." said Galadrial and kissed him on the side. "_Listen...hate to break this up but we got a Laughing Moron to stop at old green dude's place." _said Hyper Mark. "Right then....let's get going." said Barroth. In a few minutes, they had packed up and left Dakar as it was and headed straight for Zardus's mountain...one more time.**

A/N: With Galadrial being stronger then ever, how will she influence with the others? Will she be helpful as her father? What will they face at Zardus's Mountain...again? Stay Tuned for more Spyro N.D


	148. Stop Laughing

**Chapter 147-(Stop Laughing)**

**It was more then a few hours before the group reached Zardus's Mountain. "Same old place....same old story." said Spyro. Cynder nudged him a bit. "Spyro...remember what this place was when we were last time here?" asked Cynder. Spyro WELL remembered what happened here a few months ago. "Of course Cynder...this was where we mated for the third time." said Spyro and kissed her romantically on the lips. Cynder couldn't resist and she kissed back. The two fell to the floor and were making out. "Jeez talk about sweet love." said Demitri and walked right past them. The others didn't bother to look. For a while Spyro and Cynder were making out before they realized that they had to go. "Awwww, moment spoiled. We should come back here sometimes...think of this as our....little get away place from everything else." said Cynder with a pleasurable smile. "I agree Cynder. If you ever want to go here, then we will go and do what we must do to fulfill our desire to one another." said Spyro snuggly and cooed Cynder. Cynder giggled and playful pushed him away. "Spyro you bad boyyy." spoke Cynder sexually and she ran off to catch up. Spyro stood for a while and thought about the future. Their two new children...what would life be like for Blaze and Flora? Spyro looked once more at the view before he left as well.**

**It took only a few minutes before they arrived to Zardus's lair. "Man...this place had not change a bit." said DK Mark. "_Yeah...the doors are still down when I blew them up with an RPG-7._" said Hyper Mark. "Daddy, what is this place?" asked Galadrial. "This was when I became pregnant with you and your other siblings Galadrial. Not only that but this was once home to one of the most evil guardians ever. It was Zardus's home and we put an end to his misery." spoke Godith as she hugged her daughter. "Really? Wow...I'm glad he's out of the picture...otherwise he would had to face me." smiled Galadrial and showed her strength to her mother. "Haahahahaha, I'm proud of you honey." said Godith happily and hugged her daughter. **

**Suddenly a loud laugh echoed through out the empty castle. Galadrial was spoked and so was everyone else. "Damn it....I can't wait till I shut him up." said Demitri. "Eh em." coughed DK Mark. "Ok you can come with me again and again for screaming death." said Demitri. "That's better." said DK Mark. As they stepped in, they saw nothing but emptiness around the whole place. "_And to think that Richard does not have an army here waiting for us." _said Hyper Mark as he stepped out into the open. Galadrial stopped her father and he smiled. "_Figured you might do that._" said Hyper Mark happily. "_Yth got creol thric bensvelk lakinaet rilvelklar opsola._" (We got some no good surprises everywhere father) spoke Galadrial clearly in Draconic. "Wow...I'm impressed to see how well you have trained her Mark." said Annoth. "_What did you guys expect? I am her father._" smiled Hyper Mark. "So like she said....some booby traps around here? Richard was always a coward. He always played tricks just to laugh at people." said DK Mark. "No wonder that is how this pathetic asshole got his name." spoke Morrogh angerly. "So....who wants to go first?" asked Demitri. "Do you really want us to just go and dodge these things or try to avoid them in some sort of way?" asked Spyro. "More likely to avoid them, I was asking who wants to try and avoid them and turn off the trigger." said Demitri. "I'll try...can I father?" asked Galadrial. "_Sure...show us how well did you train from me._" spoke Hyper Mark. **

**Galadrial nodded and jumped from pillar to pillar, safe spot to safe spot. Her parents watched in awe as Galadrial flipped, twirled, narrowed, squeezed through, jumped all over the place until she landed next to the trigger mechanism. "See? Piece of cake." said Galadrial and she turned the switch off. Suddenly a large door opened from above and a large boulder came out. Godith shrieked as Galadrial looked up and saw it. With quick speed she grabbed hold of it and slowly began to lift it back up. She yelled in much effort and threw the boulder with much might that it was sent flying all the way to the far end of Zardus's Lair. A laugh was heard and Galadrial growled in anger. Suddenly spikes, spears, swords and daggers appeared out of no where and they launched at Galadrial. Godith was having a freakin' heat attack as she shrieked and yelped and screamed and most of all held Hyper Mark in fear. Galadrial however had no problem at all. She dodged them with ease just by jumping and twirling, knocking blades straight out of the sky. The metals fell to the ground as if someone was dropping coins into a box full of coins. Soon Galadrial dodged every single one of them and melted them away. "See dad? I am pretty good." said Galadrial proudly. **

**Hyper Mark took a step forward and nothing happened. He continued on walking and hugged his daughter. Godith ran to her in panic and held her close. "Oh my god my sweet angel, are you alright? Are you hurt? You didn't get cut or anything?" panicked Godith. "Mom please!!! Your embarrassing me and plus...I am not hurt in anyway." said Galadrial. "_Godith seriously...I think you need some more rest."_ suggested Hyper Mark. "How am I supposed to rest when our girl is only a year old and she is already doing all the things that you would usual do!!!" shouted Godith as she hyperventilated. Galadrial placed her hand over her mother's chest and Godith calmed down and breathed normal again. "Mom...please...I'm special. Look at uncle Spyro, he did all of this when he was only 10." said Galadrial. "She has a point you know." said Spyro. "Come on sis, let's go get Chameleon and then you can rest." said Cynder as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I guess you guys are right. I just never thought that I would see my children fight when they are so young." said Godith and she let go of Galadrial. **

**Hyper Mark thought about her words for a moment. '_I know what you mean my love...but I fear that might happen soon._' thought Hyper Mark. Soon something grabbed hold of Galadrial and she was thrown to a wall. She landed hard and slid down and groaned in pain. A large spear appeared and it tried to hit her. DK Mark and Demitri tackled the invisible force. It grunted with pain and the spear fell down. "Richard...or Laughing Chameleon I should say?" asked DK Mark. Soon Richard appeared and he had bright colors. "_AARRGGH!!! Damn you Mark. It was so funny to see how Galadrial was thrown. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_" laughed Chameleon. Godith and Hyper Mark growled in anger. DK Mark only told them to relax and they did....well slightly. "So...Chameleon. It's about time I met you personally. To be honest...I hated you right from the start. You want to know why? CUZ YOU NEVER SHUT THE FUCK UP WHEN I TOLD YOU TO DO SO!!!!!!!" yelled Demitri angerly and slashed at Chameleon. DK Mark slashed him with his tail and Richard disappeared. All they heard was laughing and Richard taunting them. "_What? Can't blend in with me?! AHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!!" _laughed Richard. "Come on and fight like a true warrior you fucking pussy!!!" yelled Demitri. "Damn bro, since when did you act up?" asked DK Mark surprisingly. "I'll tell you another time." said Demitri as he felt something pass by him. Demitri tried to hit it but missed and felt a gut punch. Richard only laughed as Demitri coughed up blood. Everyone used their dragon eyes to find Richard but it was no use. "Hey Mark...can you use your eyes to find him?" asked DK Mark. _"I'll try, give some cover. I have the proper eyes to use but it will take a while for me to get them ready._" said Hyper Mark and he closed his eyes to change them. Everyone surrounded him and tried their best to guard Hyper Mark. **

**First, Richard took down Lethak who was thrown to the side and a large spear was driven through his shoulder. He yelled in pain as he couldn't remove the large spear. "Lethak!!!" shouted Spyro and tried to pull the spear out only to be taken down as well. Cynder rushed to him and she too was taken out. Richard grabbed hold of her and Spyro managed to grab onto Richard and bit down in him. Spyro didn't know where but all he knew was that blood was flowing out and that Richard slowly became visible. 'That's it!!' thought Spyro as he was thrown to the side and knocked out. Soon it was Barroth, Annoth, Morrogh, Godith, DK Mark, William, and Demitri. Richard laughed hysterically as they all missed him. But he forgot one person. Hyper Mark. Richard felt a violent punch hit him on his head and he yelled in pain as he held his head. It was bleeding and soon everyone was able to see Richard easily. Laughing Chameleon tried to attack Hyper Mark only to stop in fear as he looked straight into the demonic eyes of Hyper Mark. "_This is what I use to see things that blend in. Who's laughing now bitch?!!!"_ yelled Hyper Mark and grabbed Richard by the tail. Richard yelled as he was being twirled, bashed, battered, thrown around violently and fast by Hyper Mark. In a few short seconds Richard was covered in his own blood and he was clearly visible. "Damn Dad....you sure got a way to beat up people." said William. "_I know that son. Mark and Demitri, care to the do honors?"_asked Hyper Mark. DK Mark and Demitri looked at each other with a grim smile. "With pleasure." said the two of them as they walked towards Richard.**

**Laughing Chameleon tried to hit them but only missed for he was to badly wounded. "What's the matter Rich? Can't laugh anymore?" taunted DK Mark and laughed. Richard growled in anger and tried to strike his former friend. DK Mark only sidestepped and Richard fell over, battered, weakened and tired. "Please.....don't kill me." begged Richard. "Why should we? You nearly killed Galadrial, you played dirty tricks on us. So tells us why should we even fucking trust you?" asked DK Mark and stepped on Richard's chest. He yelled in pain and blood gushed out of him. "Please....be a friend for me." said Richard weakly. "No....you betrayed me...I betray you. However...I won't kill you." said DK Mark. "Thank you Mark, thank you." said Richard weakly. "Brother....I killed Phoenix...so I guess it is your turn to kill him." said DK Mark and he went away. "With pleasure." said Demitri evilly and turned into his most evil form. Richard cried and begged for mercy but it was no use. Demitri made him look dead straight into his eyes and began to roar at him. Richard yelled as he felt his eyes begin to bleed. His insides began to bleed and rip apart. Richard squirmed violently and blood gushed out of him like a geyser. Blood splattered all over the place and soon Laughing Chameleon was dead. All that was left of him was his bones and floppy skin. His soul appeared and Demitri opened a Hell hole and sent it down to Hell and closed it up after he killed the soul. **

**Demitri looked back at the group as he was covered in blood and smiled. "Two down....one more to go." said Demitri happily and licked the blood off of him. "Dude are you seriously going to clean yourself off all the blood?" asked Morrogh. "I don't want to ruin those springs that we passed by." said Demitri and kept on cleaning himself. "Eh...that counts as doing good. Let's get out of here." said DK Mark. They left the castle once more before Hyper Mark blew it up with one swift Big Bang attack. They watched from a safe distance as the mushroom cloud rose high into the sky. "Now all that is left is Death, which is Kenny and after that who knows...maybe we could get Lucifer." said DK Mark. "Yeah....but it won't be easy." said William. They looked back once more before they all turned around and left for rest.**

A/N: With another Revenge satisfied, only death remains. Will they reach there with ease or encounter with another problem? Stay tuned for more Spyro N.D


	149. Good Vs Evil

**Chapter 148-(Good Vs Evil)**

**It took them a while to reach locate and Hunt down Death. They had to stop on the way to Warfang to see if anything has happened. Nothing major, but Tyranus somehow escaped. "Figured he could be crawling back to darkness. I should've killed him when I had the chance." said DK Mark. "You know....I actually like Tyranus. He doesn't care on how he does things, as long as he gets it done." said Demitri. "Well you two were considered friends on the Dark Side....I don't know how will he re-act when he sees you with us." said DK Mark. "We'll have to wait and see." said Demitri. Before they departed once more, they left a few behind. Barroth, Morrogh, Annoth, Lethak, and William stayed behind. Supposedly, they had better things to do then to go on crazy adventures. Siegfried, Ansem, Marquis, and Zafir had returned to Warfang as well. Hearing about Lucifer made them move to a safer place. **

**When they left Warfang once more to find Screaming Death, who was at the Valley of The Lost, which is where the Leviathan once stood with Heldar before it blew up into the large ocean. "Man...just going back to some places, brings me back memories." said Spyro. "I know that hon, even I remember how we were separated for a while and we had large bellies back then." smiled Cynder and kissed Spyro on the side of his neck. It felt good and Spyro let out a pleasurable growl. "Hmmm you like that eh Spyro?" asked Cynder as she kissed him again on the neck. "Cynder...stop it!! That tickles me deary!!" laughed Spyro as he fell on the floor and laughed as Cynder got on top of him and began to tickle him. Spyro laughed hard and tried to get Cynder off but she was quick and kept on hitting him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! STOP IT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOP CYNDER STOP!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" laughed Spyro hysterically. Cynder smiled and stopped so Spyro would catch a breath. "Ok.....ok you win......you win Cyn." said Spyro as he breathed hard. "Hehehehe you always let me win Spyro darling." said Cynder as she got closer to his face and licked his mouth and soon kissed him. Their tongues wrapped around each other like serpants and two didn't want to let go, but only a look from Hyper Mark told them to break it. "Sorry.....we kind of.....got carried away." said Cynder and she got up with her arm wrapped around Spyro. Spyro wrapped his wing and arm around Cynder as well as their tails. "_I know you two want to make love....but you do it now....you will only increase the risk of your children."_ said Hyper Mark before he turned and left. **

"**Cynder...he got a point you know. I know that you want to make love and so do I. Also we just had two more kids added just about a month ago. Let's wait for a while and then we could 'talk' about making more." cooed Spyro and kissed her once more. Spyro kissed her and Cynder felt something different. Instead of his normal breath, Spyro used his ice breath and Cynder loved it. When they broke a part Cynder had a few ice breaths on her and so did Spyro. "Wow....that was amazing darling." said Cynder in surprise. "I figured it would be good. Come on now sweetheart, we got a Hound to kill." said Spyro and left with the others. Cynder looked back at Warfang before she left as well.**

**Once more they left Warfang but only a few had remained. Hyper Mark, Godith, Galadrial, Spyro, Cynder, Demitri, Kurthnega and DK Mark. The eight of them had left early to get to the Valley of the Lost since it was far. Hyper Mark was quick enough to get them there in less then an hour. "Damn....this place had not changed a bit." said DK Mark as he looked at the entire place. Cynder's Old Lair...or Heldar's Lair was still standing. It had a few cracks here and there, but it was still standing. Just outside of the area was the Ghost Town that the guys encountered. "I'm glad that their Ghost King was killed. Now they could finally rest in peace as well as the Ghost Army." said Cynder. "I know sis, I'm surprised your home is still up." said Godith with a smile. "Yeah....but I suppose that is where Screaming Death or Kenny is, am I right brother?" asked Cynder. Hyper Mark looked at her and gave her a small smile. "_Yep...Kenny is in their alright." _spoke Hyper Mark and turned into a white pulsing color. "_Let's shut Death up shall we?"_ asked Hyper Mark and flew off straight towards the tower, leaving a white trail behind him. The other followed as well and soon arrived at the place.**

"**Mommy....what was this place?" asked Galadrial as she landed next to her mother. "This...was when me and your aunt were only a few weeks due to have our children. Supposedly a crazed dragon named Heldar, who was an Electric Guardian, used to do many experiments in this place. Luckily your father killed him off before he was able to do anything else." said Godith with a smile. "Aunt Cynder....you need to renovate the place." said Galadrial with a smile. Cynder laughed and followed the others in.**

**As soon as they entered, they all gagged. "AWWWWWWWW MAN!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL?!!" shouted Demitri as he covered his nose. Everyone did as well. "Ohhhhhhh....I don't feel good!!!" shouted Galadrial and her face turned green. "Me neither!!!" said Godith and Cynder. They all ran outside and the guys heard them gag and soon vomit and cough. "I am not going in there!!!" yelled Godith. "_You don't have to...we can take care of Death ourselves._" said Hyper Mark. "_Is that so?_" asked a harsh cold voice. Soon a black smoke appeared of a cloaked man who held a scythe. "Talk about the Grim Reaper." said DK Mark as he stood in a defensive stand. **

"_**Mark....my friend....welcome to my home.**_**" spoke Death harshly. "Yeah right, we are no longer friends Death...or should I say Kenny?" asked DK Mark angerly. Death only laughed. "****_Hahahahaha. Either way is fine Mark. Ahhhh Demitri...my old master...it is a pleasure to see you here again....so that I can kill you off." _hissed Kenny and pointed his Scythe at Demitri. "Hmph....keep dreaming. I never liked one since you screamed all the time. No wonder you have a weak voice." smiled Demitri. Death shrieked like the Ring-Wraiths in the 'Lord of the Rings' and soon his red eyes appeared. "_Fine then....I will kill you without mercy."_ said Death. Galadrial, Cynder and Godith stood next them and were ready for an attack. "_I thought you guys weren't going to come back in here._" said Hyper Mark. "Hate to miss a fight Dad." said Galadrial. Hyper Mark smiled and powered up. **

"_**Hah....a 8 on 1? Fine then....have it your way. But...we will fight in on my grounds.**_**" said Kenny. Soon the whole place changed and they were in a graveyard. They looked around and saw tombs and graves of all they had killed. **_**The Cold Hearted Dragon, t**__**he Fallen Warrior, the Crazy Doctor, the Flame's Shadow, the Raging Gryphon, the Crying Phoenix, the Wolf of Madness. The Dark Archer, the Chaos Knight.**_** All of these stones had the nicknames of the men they killed.**

**Soon they saw a couple of empty graves next to them. **_**The Dragon King and Wife, ****The Purple Dragon of Legend, The Queen of Darkness, The Knight, The Swordsman,The Hell King, ****The Dragon Lord and Wife, The Purple Daughter. The Sons of Malefor. **_** Galadrial was actually scared and she hid behind Godith. "No one will be killing my daughter or anyone else!!!" shouted Godith and a black aura shrouded her body. She soon turned into Godiva and she looked at Death with much evil and anger. "**_**Hehehehe.....suit yourself, you dumb hoe."**_** said Kenny. Godiva went mad and she began to attack Kenny or Screaming Death.**

**Before she even knew it she was taken down by a few people. Godiva growled and hissed angerly to see Tyranus, Revan, and Kira fighting against her. "**_**You fools are dead!!! YOU HEAR ME?!!!! DEAD!!!"**_** yelled Godiva in an unholy roar that made everyone cover their ears and statues cracked and broke due to the roar. Demitri, Kurthnega, DK Mark were attacking Death, while Spyro, Cynder, Hyper Mark, Godiva, and Galadrial were fighting off against the three remaining connections. "**_**So brothers....happy to be together again?" **_**asked Revan evilly as he tried to slice his brother Mark. DK Mark flipped and dodged his attack with ease. "Yeah I am...but you ruined the moment." said DK Mark. Demitri attacked Revan from behind and Revan yelled in pain as Demitri was bitting, slashing, cutting, and burning Revan. "**_**ARRGGHHH!!! You fucking traitor!!!**_**" yelled Revan and he grabbed hold of Demitri's tail and threw him across the graveyard. Demitri nearly fell into his grave. He looked and gasped in horror and saw what was in it. Thousands of spikes placed perfectly inside a coffin. "I am not falling in that thing. AHH!!!" yelled Demitri as he narrowly missed an attack from Death.**

**Demitri and Death were fighting off against each other. Death kept on disappearing and re-appearing around Demitri. He slashed cut and hit him with Darkness. Demitri roared in pain and turned into his full-grown form. "**_**Hah!!! Do you think that form will help you at all? You pathetic fool. Lucifer wants your power back. With you now like this, your powers are slowly slipping away. You cannot transform back into your normal self. With each second you last will make you smaller, weaker and easier to kill. Soon you will be the size of an infant and you will be placed in your grave." **_**spoke Death. "AHHHH No way!!!" shouted Demitri. Death was right. He was losing power and he was starting to to become smaller. "How can this be stopped?" asked Demitri. **_**"If you and your brother kill me, in which case that will not happen."**_** said Kenny. Demitri thought quickly with a plan and he vanished to appear next to his brother Mark and stopped a blow from Revan for him. **

"**Thanks bro...I was starting to lose it." said DK Mark and he got back up. "Listen...I need a little help." said Demitri as he dodged an attack from Revan. "What is it?" asked DK Mark. "Can you and kill Death first and then Revan?" asked Demitri. Revan stopped and looked at them in a weird way. "What are you two blabbering about?" asked Revan as he stood in front of them. "I'm getting sick of Death cuz he's being a total pussy and is sucking my powers out. I know you love to fight challenged people Revan...so do you want to face me as a weakling?" asked Demitri. "I see your point....go and finish him off. I will deal with **_**you two**_** later." said Revan and he turned to ****attack Spyro and Hyper Mark.**

**Demitri and DK Mark ran towards Death and began to attack him all over the place. DK Mark turned into his Half-Dragon King Form and was easily beating the crap put of Death. Demitri helped him out just by scorching him with Dark Flames. Death screamed in pain and tried to hit them but he missed. Demitri and DK Mark both grabbed a large sword and began to slash away at Death with quick speeds. Death was being beaten like Hell and soon he fell to the ground, covered in black blood. "How?.....How is this possible?" asked Kenny who was weak and nearly dead. "With us two together, you simply can't beat us." smiled DK Mark. "Yeah and as your master...this is my final order....**_**DIE!!!**_**" yelled Demitri and the two of them plunged their swords into Death at the same time into his chest. Death gasped for breath but all he felt was black blood coming out from him. With a last loud unholy scream, Death began to glow and soon blew up. The two quickly killed off the soul and a grave appeared next to the lines of bad guys they killed. "Phew...no we can fight against our brother Revan." said Demitri. DK Mark nodded and the two went to attack Revan.**

**----------**

**Revan was busy fighting off Hyper Mark and Spyro. Revan had a few scratches and so did Spyro and Hyper Mark. "**_**Heh...not bad for a guy who betrayed us twice."**_** said Hyper Mark. Revan only laughed. "AHAHAHAAAA!!! You had not seen my true powers yet Lord Mark. Care to see them?" asked Revan who was in his Half-Dragon King Form as well. "**_**Alright then...I like tough challenges...let's see what you got."**_** said Hyper Mark and stepped back. "Dude are you mad?!!! Let's just kill him now!!" shouted Spyro. "**_**Uhhhh Spyro...I think you should focus on Cynder...who is being attacked by....Wryaach?!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!!!"**_** shouted Hyper Mark and looked at them. Spyro turned around and saw Wryaach and Cynder fighting. It seems as if Wryaach was trying to rape Cynder but Cynder always slipped out of Wryaach's grasp. "CYNDER HOLD IN!!! I'M COMING!!!" yeleld Spyro and charged at the them. **

**Without him even knowing it. Revan slashed Hyper Mark on the side and blood poured out. Revan quickly took out a small bottle and it quickly filled up. He send it back to Lucifer and Hyper Mark looked back at him in anger. "**_**Whoa....**_**" said Hyper Mark in shock. In front of him, was a full black dragon, who was only the size of a human being. "Surprised Lord Mark?" asked Revan. "**_**Wow...you actually reached the level of being Full-Half Dragon. I must admit...I am quiet impressed.**_**" said Hyper Mark and the scratch on his side healed up in a flash. "So you want to fight? Have a little one on one?" asked Revan who pulled out his large black Demonic sword. "**_**Heh...alright then. But I will leave as soon as Demitri and DK Mark comes by.**_**" said Hyper Mark as he pulled out his Hyper Fire Sword. It shined brightly in the night sky and he slowly slid it across Revan's Black Demonic Sword. The two looked at each other before they began to fight.**

**----------**

**Demitri and DK Mark were busy fighting off against Tyranus. "I thought you were on our side!!!" yelled DK Mark in anger. "I was but since you were foolish enough to actually let me live and now it is payback!!" yelled Tyranus and charged at them both. Demitri tried to hit him but he was knocked to the side hard and was out cold. DK Mark turned into his full-dragon form and began to fight off against Tyranus. The two slashed, bit, cut, stabbed, jabbed, burned one another. Blood was being splattered all over the place. Tyranus and DK Mark clashed in a battle of horns and locked jaws. Each trying to out power the other, with their claws locked in place. But the were equally matched. Tyranus thought quickly and he quickly went around DK Mark and began to strike him on the back with his claws, tail and horns. DK Mark roared in pain and he slashed Tyranus across the face which was pretty hard and it left a nasty large wound open across his face. DK Mark fell to the ground in much pain and he turned back into his normal self. 'Shit....what can I do to beat Tyranus?' wondered DK Mark as he turned and looked up at the full moon. **

**DK Mark felt something in him change just as Tyranus stood over him. "Hahahaa!!! I waited long for this day Mark. Now my revenge will be complete!!!" yelled Tyranus. He was about to stab DK Mark only to be stopped by him. "What?!!!" asked Tyranus in shock. He heard much growling coming from DK Mark and watched in horror as DK Mark turned hairy and he slowly began to transform. DK Mark roared and howled like crazy. He had gray hair all over his body and soon he let out an angry howl at the moon. "What are you?!!!" asked Tyranus in shock. DK Mark looked at Tyranus evilly in his new form. "**_**A....werewolf. HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLL!!!**_**" howled DK Mark and soon hundreds of wolves appeared out of nowhere. Tyranus felt fear in him and tried to fly away only to be brought down by Werewolf DK Mark who bit him violently on the neck. Tyranus roared in pain and soon the rest of the wolves began to bit and eat him up. Tyranus ****yelled out in such pain that everyone stopped and looked as Tyranus was being eaten up by wolves. "PLEASE!!!! STOP!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! I WANT TO LIVE!!!!" yelled Tyranus. DK Mark raised his furry paw and the wolves stopped and vanished. **

**Tyranus laid there like a bloody pulp. With chunks of his body missing and a few body parts. DK Mark actually felt sorry for what he just did to him. Tyranus only betrayed them. He did not do so much bad things. "Grrrrr...Why should I let you live?" asked Werewolf DK Mark. "I.....I.....I" spoke Tyranus but was to weak to speak. Blood gushed out from his mouth. "Please......please." spoke Tyranus softly and he was beginning to fade. He felt something touch him and looked to see Galadrial. "T....Thank you young one." said Tyranus softly. Galadrial manged to stop all of the bleeding but he was not fully healed. DK Mark grabbed Tyranus by the neck with his paws. "You still had not answered my question." growled DK Mark. "I.....I want to have a family.....live a normal life. I can see how life is so much better for Demitri....I figured I might do the same thing. Have another chance in life." spoke Tyranus. DK Mark thought about it for a while, before Demitri came to him. "Come on man....let him be. He wants to live let him live. He was just a kid when I told him to join. He's just as old as you brother. Let him be, he's no good to us dead." said Demitri. Tyranus only smiled before he closed his eyes. Demitri raised his hands and Tyranus was taken back to Warfang. Werewolf DK Mark only growled before he looked at his other brother Revan. "you think you could beat me in that form brother?!!! Come face me then!!!" yelled Revan. Demitri and DK Mark charged at Revan as Hyper Mark watched from the sidelines with his daughter Galadrial.**

**-------------**

**Not so far away, Spyro and Cynder were busy fighting off Wryaach.....for the third fucking time. "Why won't you give up Wryaach?!!!" shouted Spyro angerly as he held his wife back away from Wryaach's irresistible hands. "I want you to die....so I could have Cynder." said Wryaach as he dodged an attack from Spyro. "I thought you didn't want me!!" shouted Cynder. "I went over it in my mind when I met you guys again. If I was to die...I will not die without having a child with you Cynder." said Wryaach as he tried to grab her again, only to feel great pain in his hands where Cynder bit him. Wryaach roared in anger and slashed her. Spyro slashed at Wryaach and the two were viscously fighting. Spyro slashed, burned, stabbed at Wryaach while Wryaach did the same thing.**

**Cynder watched from the side for she was tired and she tried to get her breath again. Spyro and Wryaach were going at each other. With no mercy or remorse. Winner lives and gets Cynder. Loser dies. Spyro never liked Wryaach and he never will. The same with Wryaach. The two hated each other when they were both 18. Now 22, they were bitter rivals. With each second the battle lasted, Spyro got more and more angry. Spyro reached his max power and began to deliver a flurry of super-hard punches and kicks. He punched Wryaach all over the place. Wryaach couldn't believe and neither could Cynder. Wryaach was weak against Spyro's anger. With tons of kicks and punches and blood coming out from his body. Wryaach had no chance to live. Soon Wryaach fell to the ground in agonizing pain. "No......I will not lose!!!" shouted Wryaach and tried to get up only to feel something go through his chest. He looked down and saw Cynder's tail go straight through his heart. "I used to love and like you Wryaach. Now you make me hate you." said Cynder as she grabbed his head and dug her claws into his throat. Wryaach gasped for breath but all he felt was blood and soon Cynder ripped his head off and torched it. Wryaach's body fell dead and numb. "Finally....it's over." said Cynder and looked at the corpse. The body vanished and yet another grave appeared next to Screaming Death. "That was nice honey." said Spyro as he weakly walked to his wife. Cynder only kissed him on the side. "Nah...you did better then me." said Cynder with a giggle and sat down on a tomb. Spyro sat next to her and they watched the last remaining people fight.**

**--------------**

**In another part of the cemetery, Godiva and Kurth were fighting against Kira. Kira was the twin sister of Kurthnega. They were both separated at birth and here they are once more together again...but eager to kill one another. Godiva did much damage to Kira and so did she. The two were fighting viscously as they clawed and nabbed at one another. "**_**Hehehe....you are pretty good Kira. You look nice...too bad that you won't have a boyfriend.**_**" said Godiva with a sinister smile. "Oh yeah?" asked Kira as she dodged Godiva's attack. Godiva quickly got back up and tried to hit her again, but Kira only slashed at Godiva's eyes with her sword. Godiva roared in pain as she struggled to get her eye sight back. Godiva couldn't see anything at all and Kira was about to kill her when Kurth tackled his sister to the side. "Uh uh, sis. Your fight is with me." said Kurth. ****"Fine then brother. Let's get this over with!!!" shouted Kira and turned into a full-dragon. Kurth was launched away and he quickly got back up. "I can also do that sis." said Kurthnega and he too turned into a full-dragon. Well...more like a full demon dragon. "You ready for this?" asked Kurth. "Bring it brother!!" yelled Kira as she charged at her brother. **

**In a matter of seconds, Kira and Kurthnega were flying across the skies with quick speeds. Each were slashing and burning one another. Kurth managed to do much damage to his sister, while Kira hardly did much. 'What's wrong with me?' thought Kira. 'Kira was never this weak before. Something is wrong with her.' wondered Kurth. Suddenly, Kira's dragon form vanished and she was back to her human self. She was not half-dragon at all and she screamed as she fell. Kurth with quick speed, caught her before she was going to land onto a patch of spiked feneces. Kira looked up at her brother and noticed that he had a smile on his face. Kira was shocked and surprised to see him smile. "Why did you save me?" asked Kira. "Because you are my sister...and you will be a mother soon enough." said Kurth. Kira gasped and blushed. "H-H-H....How did you know? I wanted to surprise you guys!! Really!!" said Kira. "If you were, you would've came to me earlier asking to be with us. But...I can't believe that you are pregnant!! If only mom was here, she would be so happy." said Kurth. Kira shed a few tears. She realized that if she was to have a child, she would want her child to have a good life. She no longer wanted to work for Lucifer anymore. All she wanted to do was raise a family. "I know brother. You will be my child's uncle. How does that sound?" asked Kira. "Sounds great. Now be careful around Godiva or Godith. She ain't happy after what you had done to her." said Kurth as he noticed Godiva regaining her eye sight. **

**They landed and Godiva tried to attack Kira only to sense that she was pregnant. Godiva's look for kill was gone and joy was brought to her face. "Wow....who was the lucky man?" asked Godith? "Well who's the only one fighting left on the Dark side?" asked Kira. "Oh wow!!!! Revan?!!! How nice!!!" said Godith as she hugged Kira.**

**-------------------**

**Only Revan was left fighting against Demitri and DK Mark. Brothers vs Brother. Revan had hardly any wounds on him but Demitri and DK Mark were suffering. DK Mark turned back into his normal form to due to the amount of hits he got and Demitri got so weak that he couldn't even get up. "Now then....to restore Malefor back, I will need your blood Demitri." said Revan evilly as he grabbed Demitri's arm and held it. "Hold still so I don't make a mess." said Revan as he took out a small bottle. "Revan!!! Lucifer is using you!!! He used us all!!!" shouted DK Mark as he tried to get back up. Revan ignored him and cut Demitri's vein. Demitri shouted in pain as his blood was pouring away into a bottle that would restore his father. When the bottle filled up, Demitri was weak. He lost a lot of blood and he was unconscious. "Well....that is all that I need." said Revan as he opened a small portal and the bottle vanished. "I'll be leaving you two here, have a nice time getting out of here." said Revan as he was about to walk away. As soon as he turned around DK Mark leaped high into the air and went into a sudden transformation. He let out a yell that was heard for miles and everyone stood in shock and awe as DK Mark roared out in much anger and power. Revan turned around and looked high in the sky in awe. DK Mark's body flashed in many colors and in a bright light, he soon turned into his Full Half-Dragon King Form. "WHAT?!!!" asked Revan in shock and awe.**

**DK Mark landed down with a hard thud and looked at his brother Revan with his golden Dragon Eyes. His body was covered in Gold Scales and a Golden Aura shrouded his body. He raised his hand and Demitri was healed back to normal. "Wow....thanks bro." said Demitri as he got up and walked away. Figuring that the two were going to finish it for good, Demitri went to the side as well. "Father...aren't we going to help Mark out?" asked Galadrial. "**_**No my daughter. This is their fight. It is the battle of the Dragon Kings. Winner Lives. Loser Dies."**_** said Hyper Mark and watched as the two brothers charged at each other with extreme speed.**

A/N: With two new forms, DK Mark reached his highest form. Full Half-Dragon King. Will this new power help him defeat his brother Revan and stop Lucifer from succeeding? With almost everyone switching on to the good side, what will Lucifer do next? What will happen next now that the two Dragon King Brothers will fight? Stay Tuned for the next chapter of Spyro N.D


	150. Duel of the Dragon Kings

A/N: Chapter 150.....wow this story is fucking huge.....again....thank you all for giving me ideas and supporting my story. Keep reading plz....this is a nice chap that I think is a good reward for you readers.

**Chapter 149-(Duel of the Dragon Kings)**

**Dark clouds rolled in over the cemetery. Two Full Half-Dragons stood close by. One was Black and his name was Revan. The other one who was Gold was Mark the Dragon King. The two stood across from one another as the wind howled in between them. Both locked on to each other, the two out of nowhere began to fight. Disappearing quickly and re-appearing at blinding speeds made the fight intense. With sudden blasts coming from out of nowhere in the skies, it was hard to tell who was winning. Both were brothers and now they are bitter rivals. DK Mark, the next Dragon King, was fighting to save the world, while Revan the Dragon King was fighting to free Malefor, the Dark Master. The fight was so tense that even Hyper Mark thinks of it to be a draw.**

**The two Dragon Kings met in a clash of Horns. Both of them grunting in pain, each one of them trying to out power the other. No one bothered to help them. It was their fight. This was the fight to end it all. There has to be a winner and a loser. As both Dragon Kings grunted in effort to out power the other, they soon broke free of each other and tried to exchange flurries of kicks and punches. Both of them moved with extreme speed. One second it was attack, the next it was defense. Revan and DK Mark were moving so fast that even Hyper Mark was impressed at their speeds. After a while of trying to hit one another, they finally managed to get a blow. With the correct timing and same idea, the two brothers had exchanged each other the same punch in the face. They both knocked a few teeth out, and spat out blood. **

**DK Mark and Revan both flew to the ground and landed with a crash. Kira wanted to run to her lover Revan but Hyper Mark stopped her. "_I don't want you to be running off in a middle of a battle._" said Hyper Mark. Kira held close to his body and watched in shock and awe as two brothers were fighting to the death.**

**Both Revan and DK Mark got up and looked at each other once more square in the eye. Revan smiled and so did DK Mark. The two vanished once more and appeared in the sky with both of them trying to attack and defend. They kept doing it for a while. The Dual Dragon Kings always tried their best but soon they realized that their strengths were both equal and that no one was going to win. DK Mark took a step back and so did Revan. "I must admit Reva, you have gotten better over the past few months." smiled DK Mark. "Heh...thanks man. So have you." said Revan. "So....how do you want to end this?" asked DK Mark. "What do you think? Someone has to win." said Revan with his arms folded across. "But we are equal in strength. We can go on for ages and still neither one of us will win." said DK Mark. "I know....not to mention that I am going to be a dad." said Revan. "Whoa....you just said that you were going to be a dad?!!" asked DK Mark in surprise. "Yeah....and Kira is eventually the one. I can't believe it really.....you are going to be an uncle and you'll have a sister in law soon." said Revan. "See...you said soon. You know that this match will be a tie, so why bother fighting?" asked DK Mark. Revan looked at him with a gentle smile. "To see who truly is the best. Come on brother....fight me!!! ONE LAST TIME!!!" yelled Revan as he charged towards his brother.**

**DK Mark did the same as well and the two met in a clash of horns. Both grunting and electricity crackling between them. The ground was shaking dramatically. Tombs and graves were being thrown around. Spyro, Cynder, Hyper Mark, Demitri, Godith, Kira, Kurthnega, and Galadrial had to fly up to avoid the shakes and the falling derbies. They watched in much shock and amazement as the ground that they once stood one gave way and fell to a deep part of Earth. In the middle, DK Mark and Revan were trying to out power once more. They rubbed horns with each other so much that they became blunt and were quickly wearing off. The two smashed heads together with much force but neither one of them gave way. Electricity was still crackling between them and more shaking occurred. "Come on brother. I know you could do it." said Revan. "I know...and so can you!!!" shouted DK Mark and grunted in much effort. To everyone's surprise, DK Mark was pushing Revan back. Revan had gripped himself to the ground so hard that he sank into the ground and was being pushed across the shattered, collapsed area, slowly.**

**Revan tried to push back but he only sank deeper. Soon Revan got a better grip and then he slowly began to push his brother back. DK Mark strained hard that his veins were showing even Revan was too. The two couldn't hold it anymore and they broke out into a crazed fist-fight. The two began to fly up into the air while punching each other. With the same thing over and over, not one was able to hit until they broke free. They flew far back and panted for breath. "Well.....you were right brother....we can't get it done. We are too equal for each other." said Revan and he stood normally. To DK Mark's surprise Revan shed a tear. "Are....you alright?" asked DK Mark who was starting to feel a little sad as well. "No....I just realized what I fool I have been all my life. I was so lost in power and control that I didn't bother about family. Now that I will have a family, I just wonder to myself....what's the point now?" asked Revan. DK Mark flew slowly to his brother and placed his arm around his shoulder. "I know....to be honest....me and Yulie....we had not done it yet. The reason why is because with Lucifer around, he might go after the kids. Did Mom ever tell you who killed her?" asked DK Mark.**

**Revan looked at him confusingly. "Mother never came to me nor told me anything." said Revan. "She did not tell you? Why?" asked DK Mark. "_Because he was lost in Darkness, now that he took a step towards the Light I can now talk to him._" spoke Elaine as she appeared behind the two of them. Revan and DK Mark both gasped in shock and awe. "My two brave little ones. Always fighting haven't you?" asked Elaine as she hugged the two of them. Revan and DK Mark could not resist and they shared a hug with one another. "If dad was here, he wold be so happy to see this." said DK Mark. DK Mark soon felt someone hug him as well. "That could easily be arranged my son." said Sedro who appeared from nowhere. "Father!!!" said Revan happily. "Hello there Revan. I am glad to us all hugging each other like family again." said Sedro happily as he soon began to cry. Elaine and the rest of them soon began to cry as well with much happiness and joy. **

**Lucifer....was watching from his Pool of Visions and he was extremely angry. "NO!!!!! I will not have them be together again!!!" yelled Lucifer and tried to infuse more Darkness into Revan. Revan began to scream in pain as he held his head. "NOOOOO!!!!! ARRRRRRRRRGHHH!!!! I WILL NOT FALL INTO THE SAME STUPID MISTAKE TWICE!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Revan painfully. Lucifer tried even harder and Revan tried harder as well. "GET......OUT.....OF......MY.....HEAD!!!!! GAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Revan. Elaine, Sedro and DK Mark watched in horror as to what was happening to Revan. Revan kept on yelling and soon a bright flash and scream was heard. The flash was so powerful that it weakened Lucifer greatly. "AARRGGHHHH!!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!!!" shouted Lucifer angerly. **

**The flash cleared and everyone looked in shock and awe. Revan.....was no longer black. He had gold hair and scales on him. With gold dragon eyes as well. He had a large dominating body. Electricity crackled around him and a bright Gold pulsing Aura shrouded his body. "Revan?" asked Elaine softly. Revan looked at his mother with a smile, he raised his hands towards her ghost figure and soon she slowly began to appear normally again. Everyone gasped in shock and awe as Revan revived his mother back. "Revan? How did you do this?" asked Elaine in so much shock and awe. "I am no longer lost in Darkness. I am now on the right path towards the Light mother." said Revan happily and hugged his family. **

**The scenery around them began to vanish and they were back at Warfang. "Oh my god....Warfang has not changed a bit." said Elaine softly as she shed a tear. She sniffed the air and sighed deeply. "Welcome home honey." said Sedro happily as he hugged his wife. DK Mark and Revan hugged them as well and the family shared another moment outside of Warfang. Spyro, Cynder, Galadrial, Godith, Hyper Mark, Demitri, Kira, and Kurthnega were crying their eyes out. Seeing them back together was truly a happy moment for all to see. The last remaining members of Darkness is now gone. Only Lucifer was left....or so they thought.**

**----------**

**At the floating islands, Lucifer stood over a pool of blood and souls. "Arise.....Tyreal." spoke Lucifer coldly. A figure of a man came to be and looked at Lucifer. "_What is it my master?_" asked Tyreal. "Good...you are still alive after all of these years. I called for you to tell you something. Elaine...she's back." said Lucifer. Right away Tyreal looked at Lucifer with his red dragon eyes. "E.....Elaine? She's alive?" asked Tyreal. "Yes.....however....she is with Sedro." spoke Lucifer. Tyreal felt anger in him. "_Sedro!!!! That bastard took my love away from me!!!! I want to kill him so badly now!!!_" roared Tyreal. "Hush now....I will grant you your wish...." said Lucifer and raised his ghost figure hands. Tyreal was taken out of the Pool of Souls and into a body. Tyreal recognized what body it was. "_Yes.....my old precious body. Still in perfect condition....ready to be re-awaken for Death._" said Tyreal evilly as he was placed inside his former body. The Dark God Lucifer raised his body to the sky and Tyreal felt life in him again. His mind was filled with Darkness, evil, Malice, and Death. "Hello Tyreal...it is good to see you again." said Lucifer. "Yes Lucifer it has been a while. So....about Elaine.....what do you want me to do?" asked Tyreal. "I want you to go to her, and get me her blood. If you have the chance, get Sedro's blood as well." **

**The name Sedro always made Tyreal go mad. "I will kill him and bring you all of his blood." said Tyreal angerly and coldly. "Good....and bring me Revan's blood as well. He is the first offspring of Sedro." said Lucifer. "I will do what you want my lord....as long as I get Sedro!!!" yelled Tyreal before taking off to Warfang.**

A/N: A happy family reunion, and Elaine is back to life again. Not only that but who exactly is Tyreal? What part has he played in the past? Stay tuned for more Spyro N.D


	151. Double Marriage

**Chapter 150-(Double Marriage)**

**The next day came by and it was such a good day. Reason why was because Sedro and Elaine were going to be re-married and that Revan and Kira were going to get married as well. "I can't believe this day would come by so quickly." said DK Mark as he put on his suit. It was nice and black and he was asked by his brother to be the best man. "Damn.....how do you get into these things?" asked Demitri as he struggled to get into a suit. DK Mark watched and laughed as his younger brother Demitri was placing his hand through the pants. "Demitri!!! AHAHAHAAA!! That's the wrong way man! Go to mom, she'll fix you up." said DK Mark. Demitri went off to see his mother, Elaine, who wore a bright white wedding gown. Kira was there as well and all the ladies were there. "Demitri.....what are you doing here?" asked Elaine. "Mom....I need help putting this on." said Demitri as he raised his suit. Elaine gave her son a silly look and she put the suit on Demitri with ease. "There....now you look great." said Elaine with a smile. "Oh my God he is so adorable in that suit." said Elva as she put on her blue gown. **

**Demitri blushed at them and looked away. "I don't get comments like that so often." said Demitri. "Demitri....where is your maid?" asked Cynder. "Maid? What maid?" "Revan has asked of you to be his best man yes?" asked Elaine. "Well yeah..." "Then you need a girl to be with. You can't be just there all by yourself." said Kira as she fixed her hair in a nice bundle. "I don't know who to be with." said Demitri. "Hold on a second. I know who will be good for you." said Godith with a smile. "Don't tell me..." "Galadrial!!!" shouted Godith. Galadrial came in with her gown on as well. "Yes mother?" asked Galadrial. "Demitri here, does not have a girl for the night. Care to be his maid?" asked Godith with a smile. "Godith...I can go-" "Alright....I'll be with him tonight." said Galadrial with a smile and she went to Demitri. Demitri looked away and blushed as Galadrial hooked his arm. "Awwwwwww, you two look cute together!!" shouted Elaine with a smile. "I agree....they seem so adorable as a couple." said Elva with a smile. Demitri looked slightly to Galadrial and saw her look at him with a smile. "Don't worry...everything will be fine." said Galadrial as she gave him a kiss on the side. Demitri blushed like mad and looked away. "Looks like someone is in love with my little girl!!" spoke Godith with happiness. "Mom....I am only 1 he's 8 years older then me. I think that is a little bit messed up." said Galadrial. "Oh rubbish darling, look at me and your father. I was only 23 when I married him and he was 5 billion years old." said Godith with a smile as she put her maid of honor gown. **

**--------------**

**At the men's side....the guys were preparing themselves for being the two weddings that were in store for them today. Spyro wore a black suit as well as DK Mark, Sedro who was more in a tuxedo then a suit, Lethak wore a suit as well and the rest of the guys. "Man....I can't believe that your mother and father are being re-married and so is Revan and Kira." said Spyro happily. "I know that Spyro...it is a fine day today....let's hope that no one ruins it." said Sedro. "Don't worry Dad....if any idiot tries to get us, they be dead in less then 5 seconds. You got purple dragons, Dragon Lords and Lordesses, Kings, Queens, the list goes on dad. No one will even bother screwing with us today. We are getting married and that is final. No mater who it is that tries to stop us....we will be married." said Revan. "I'm just glad this ain't public....otherwise....it would be very long." said Spyro. "I know...I only sent invitations to certain people. Now, let's get going to the church now shall we?" asked Sedro as he left with much happiness and joy. The guys smiled back at each other and soon left as well.**

**-------------**

**In a few minutes, they private wedding group had reached to a chapel. "Oh my God, Sedro...this was the same place where we got married before!!!" shouted Elaine with much joy and kissed her lover. "I know....i knew you would like it. Now...who's going to be married first?" asked Sedro. "I was thinking about us...father." said Kira, figuring that she would call him her father since she will marry Revan. "I agree with her darling. Let them go first...I want all of them to see us get re-married." said Elaine. "Alright then, let's get married then shall we?" asked Revan as he hooked his arm around Kira and they opened the doors. **

**They looked around the chapel and noticed how amazingly beautiful it was. Candles lit up nicely, roses were placed, traditional wedding supplies were everywhere. They looked and noticed Hyper Mark standing on the alter. "You are going to marry us?" asked Revan. "_Yes Revan, I will. The reason why is because any priest that you ask, will go nuts about these weddings."_ said Hyper Mark. He wore a white suit and he kept himself white as well instead of changing colors all the time.**

**Everyone took their seats or stands. There were so many private invites that it literally took up all of the seatings in the chapels. It started from up front with the wedding couples, all the way to the very back in which case Sedro and Elaine were in the back. Right after Revan and Kira get married, they are up next. It was a nice and simple wedding. Hyper Mark told them their vows and soon the kissed each other and were pronounced man and wife. Sedro and Elaine watched happily with joy from the back as their son and daughter-in-law walked down the ale and soon stood before them. "Your turn mom and dad." said Revan as he hugged his parents. Kira did the same thing and they stood and watched from the back as well. It was again the same thing like Revan and Kira. **

**As Hyper Mark was finishing up what any priest would say in a wedding, Elaine felt so much joy in her. "Sedro?" whispered Elaine. "Yes?" whispered back Sedro. "I just want you to know....that I will not die and leave you again like last time. I will always going to be with you." said Elaine. "I know darling." said Sedro as he held her hand and she shed a tear. "_If there is anyone who wishes to not let these two wed, speak now or forever hold your peace._" said Hyper Mark. "I do!!" yelled a voice from the side angerly. Everyone turned and looked to see who it was. "No....it can't be!!!" yelled Elaine in shock and horror. Tyreal stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the couple. "Elaine....my my, you are surely looking good today." said Tyreal with a sick smile. Elaine hid behind Sedro and Sedro looked at Tyreal angerly. **

"**You....Sedro. I have waited so many years for this day to come...and now my wish is finally granted." spoke Tyreal coldly. "No it will not be. I am not going to let you ruin this moment!!! My wife and I are going to be re-married. You will not stop us!!" yelled Sedro and took a step forward towards Tyreal. "Your wife?!!! She was mine before you Sedro!!! When I found out that she had fallen in love for you, I was angered and destined on killing you and taking back what was rightfully mine!!!" yelled Tyreal and pushed Sedro back. Everyone in the chapel began to growl in anger. Hyper Mark however did not like this at all. "_Listen here shitface....I don't know who you are....and what the fuck you want.....have some fucking DIGNITY, and show some fucking respect!!!"_ yelled Hyper Mark and he threw Tyreal so hard and fast that he broke down the chapel doors and was sent flying so far out that no one was able to tell where he had crashed.**

"**Quickly!!! Marry us!!!" yelled Elaine in panic. "_Alright then, I know....pronounce you two...man and wife._" said Hyper Mark. With no hesitation, Sedro and Elaine kissed each other passionately just as Tyreal came back in. "NOO!!!! Elaine!!! I loved you!!! This is what I get?!!!!" yelled Tyreal. Sedro turned into his full-dragon form and charged at Tyreal. Tyreal with quick speed blocked the attack but was soon overpowered and the fight took outside of the chapel.**

**-----------**

**The two dragons had been rolling, beating, slashing, cutting, stabbing one another back and forth. Sedro was confident on killing off Tyreal and Tyreal was so serious on killing off Sedro and hoping that Elaine would marry him. Tyreal locked himself around Sedro's neck and began to squeeze. "You know Sedro.....that she will be mine again!!!! This time instead of you being widowed, she will be widowed and shortly married to me!!!" yelled Tyreal. "Wanna bet on that....you fucking-traitorous son of a bitch!!!" yelled Sedro and bit down hard on Tyreal's leg. Tyreal yelled in pain as blood gushed out from his right leg. Tyreal began to limp and he had a hard time on standing up. Sedro charged once more at Tyreal and plunged his horns straight into Tyreal's legs making him unable to walk. Tyreal held on to Sedro and soon cut Sedro deeply on the back. Sedro roared in pain as blood flowed out quickly. Tyreal took the small bottle and it filled up quickly. It filled up and he sent it back to Lucifer. "Hehehe.....you were always weaker then me Sedro. We may have been friends back then...but when you took my love away...that was the last straw." said Tyreal angerly as he bit down on Sedro's neck. Sedro roared in pain as blood filled his lungs and he began to drip blood out like a river from his mouth. "Father!!!" yelled Revan and he charged at Tyreal. **

**Revan knocked Tyreal of the side and Elaine ran to her husband's aid. Sedro was still alive but he was bleeding badly. Revan and Tyreal were fighting like hell, slashing each other off with their tails and swords. Tyreal pivot and hacked at Revan and made a large wound on Revan's shoulder. Revan yelled in pain as blood flowed out quickly. Once again Tyreal used a small bottle and it filled up. He sent it back once more to Lucifer. '_Two down and only one more to go._' thought Tyreal.**

**Elaine was shaking Sedro telling him to get up but he couldn't. Elaine watched in horror as Tyreal, her former boyfriend came towards her slowly and with a lust for love. "Now then....when were we the last time we met?!!!" yelled Tyreal and grabbed hold of Elaine by the arm. "NO!!!! YOU SICK BASTARD!!! I NEVER LOVED YOU!!!!" yelled Elaine and tried to break free. Elaine was pulled back and Tyreal's strong arms forced her close to him and Tyreal was sticking his sick, disgusting tongue into Elaine's mouth. Elaine cried and tried once more to get away from him but it was no use. Tyreal held her close and cut her arm. She let out a yell of pain as her blood flowed and filled up the last and final bottle needed to restore Malefor. Tyreal sent the bottle back one last time to Lucifer and his work was done. Soon Tyreal grabbed her by the legs and she flipped onto the ground, landing hard on her back. "No....please!!!! Not again!!!!" yelled Elaine. "Oh yes again my love!!!" yelled Tyreal.**

**Just before he was going to penetrate her, Tyreal felt a sudden attack hit him hard on his back. A large rainbow beam flew past over Elaine's head, just missing her by inches. Tyreal yelled out in pain as he felt his body slowly began to vanish. He felt his flesh being ripped right off of his body. Elaine looked and saw Hyper Mark slowly walking with his attack still in place. She heard Tyreal scream in much pain and soon his body exploded and he was dead. Hyper Mark kept his attack going and destroyed Tyreal's soul as well. Hyper Mark stopped and panted angerly before he looked at Elaine. "_Elaine....are you alright?" _asked Hyper Mark. Elaine cried onto his shoulder. Hyper Mark hugged her back and healed her cut arm. He walked slowly back to the chapel next to Sedro. Elaine yelled in much grief and sadness as her husband laid bloody on the floor. "Please Sedro!!!! Wake up!!!" yelled Elaine. Sedro opened his eyes barely and noticed his wife crying over him. "Elaine.....my love......is he dead?" asked Sedro weakly. "Yes....just hang in there....you will be alright. Mark please heal him!!!" begged Elaine. Hyper Mark raised his hand and slowly healed Sedro's body up as well as Revan. The two husbands got back up feeling weak, but glad to be alive. "Worst....wedding.....ever." said Godith with anger. "I know....is the party called off?" asked Spyro. "No....we will go and celebrate our wedding. It may have been a rough start....but at least it was over quickly." said Kira. "I agree with her you guys. Let's go party and hope that the party will help us forget this moment." said Kurthnega. **

**Everyone agreed and soon left, all except for Hyper Mark. Two months was coming to an end. He only had a week left of his powers and he had not found Lucifer yet. "Mark? Darling what's wrong?" asked Godith as she walked to her husband. "_My powers....only a week left. We need to find Lucifer as soon as tomorrow otherwise I fear it may not be good."_ said Hyper Mark with worry. "Hush now baby....you heard what Kurth said....let's just go to this party and have a good time." said Godith as she gave her husband a passionate kiss. "_Alright then, for you my love._" said Hyper Mark with a smile and the two flew off to the wedding party as well.**

**----------**

**Back at Lucifer's Lair, Lucifer the Dark God, had all the things that he needed to bring back Malefor. "Such an idiot you are Mark. Instead of searching you decided to party all night long. How pathetic. Oh well by tomorrow you will regret it!!!" yelled Lucifer with much evil. He threw in all the things that he needed. Tons of Elemental gems, the spirits of Four Guardians, the blood of the two Dragon King Brothers, the blood of his son Demitri, The blood of the Dragon Lord, The blood of the purple dragon, Blood of a Dragon King and wife, and soon, last but not least, the two halves of an amulet that was from Malefor. "_NOW ARISE MALEFOR, THE DARK MASTER!!!!_" yelled the Dark God Lucifer. A large purple black beam shot up high into the sky and soon a body began to appear. His soul was black and his scales was a bright purple color. He had three horns and a sharp tail. He had a large body and soon he landed with a mighty roar. The skies went black and everything seemed to stop. Malefor, The Dark Master....has returned.**

A/N: With another old enemy from the past dead, it seemed as if everyone was dead and that it was over...or so they thought. With all the things that he needed thanks to Tyreal, Malefor, the Dark Master has now returned to Earth, ready to unleash Hell with the Dark God Lucifer. What will our heroes do next? Find out on the next chapter of Spyro N.D!!!!!!


	152. Rulers of Darkness

**Chapter 151-(Rulers of Darkness)**

**The next morning came by and Hyper Mark was the first one to wake up. He looked to the side and saw his wife Godith, sleeping ever so peacefully. '_Somethings not right.' _thought Hyper Mark. Hyper Mark felt an old energy return to the world. '_Could it be Malefor? Has he actually returned?_' wondered Hyper Mark as he walked up to the curtains. Hyper Mark grasped it and held it with fear. '_If I open this and see the sky to be dark, we are in big trouble._ Thought Hyper Mark. His body was not working right and he kept on pulling away. '_No....I am Hyper now....nothing will stop me....whether or not Malefor has returned or not....I will end this.' _thought Hyper Mark as he furiously ripped off the curtains. **

**His worst fears were true. "_Fuck...."_said Hyper Mark angerly. The sky was indeed dark and he looked at the clock to make sure he was not dreaming. The clock said 11 in the morning and it looks like 12 midnight. "_Great....I guess it's all up to me to stop these guys._" said Hyper Mark softly and looked back at the bed. Godith slept peacefully and he kissed her once more before he left.**

**Hyper Mark stopped by Galadrial's room to see how his daughter is. To his surprise she was sleeping nicely with Demitri at her side. Hyper Mark gave a small smile. "_They must have party hard last night."_ said Hyper Mark with a small smile. He checked on the others to make sure no one was missing or dead. He also checked out Sedro and Elaine and saw them together in the bed. Their clothes were all over the room and Hyper Mark only smiled. '_When they wake up....this will all be over._' thought Hyper Mark. Revan and Kira were happily together as well as Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, Yulie and all the others. **

**Just before Hyper Mark was about to leave he left a note saying that he had gone off to fight against Lucifer and Malefor. It was more of a said note, since it stated that Hyper Mark will not be with them again. _"It's for the greater good guys_." said Hyper Mark softly shedding a tear and leaving it on the paper. He got up, got his sword, guns, all the things that he might need. _"I never thought that I might need to use some Senzu Beans._" said Hyper Mark to himself softly as he took a small green pouch with him and put it in his pocket. Hyper Mark looked back once more at the sleeping city of Warfang, before he left and headed straight towards the Floating Islands.**

**-----------**

"**Malefor....can you hear me?" asked Lucifer. Malefor did not respond. "Maleficent?" asked Lucifer. Maleficent looked at his Master. "What is it my lord?" asked Maleficent harshly. "How are you my friend?" "I am doing fine. I have been summoned to do your bidding, my master." spoke Maleficent coldly with his dark eyes glowing brightly. "Hahahahahaaa!!!! Good then....you know what you must do. Find the man who killed you and send you to Hell. Find DL Mark or Hyper Mark and get rid of him!!!" yelled Lucifer. _Why don't I just come by and settle this once and for all!!!_" yelled Hyper Mark as he gently landed and set foot onto the ground. Maleficent growled in anger as a Dark Aura shrouded his body. "Ahhhh, Lord Mark...how nice of you to come by." said Lucifer not caring at all. "Where are your other firneds? Hmm? Oh that's right...they are too scared to do anything and they are just sitting at home and watching the battle. Or!!! They are sleeping after the party you all had last night and that you decided to come here and fight us two all by yourself!!!" yelled Lucifer angerly.**

"**_The second choice is what I chose."_ said Hyper Mark confidently. "Do you really think that you can defeat the amount of Dark Power that has been unleashed upon this world?!! Do you even realize the amount of time you have left for your Hyper Form? You have been using so much of its powers that you only have less then 24 hours left." said Lucifer evilly and a large hourglass appeared. Sand was trickling down and Hyper Mark only looked at it with no worry. "_24 hours is all I need to defeat both of you. 12 for Maleficent, and 12 for you Lucifer...Brother of Agor._" said Hyper Mark angerly. "Hmph...so what if I am his brother...he will soon die like the rest. GOD will have what is coming to him and no one will stop me!!! Time is running out for you Lord Mark...so I suggest that you run far away as possible if you want to save your family and friends!!!" yelled Lucifer angerly as he got face-to-face with Hyper Mark. Hyper Mark only hit Lucifer with such speed that not even Lucifer was able to see it coming. Lucifer staggered back and looked at Hyper Mark angerly.**

"**AARRRGGH!!! You will pay for that dearly!!!" yelled Lucifer, as Maleficent stepped up. "Allow me my lord. He will be a piece of cake." spoke Maleficent. "Alright then, take care of this fool and show him what it means to not run for your life." said Lucifer coldly. "_I am a Dragon Lord Lucifer....I never run away from a fight. I rather die trying then die tiredly!!!_" yelled Hyper Mark as he and Maleficent met in a clash of punches and kicks. '_Hehehehehehe. That is what you think Mark. Once I get my body back, everyone will be dead._' thought Lucifer evilly.**

**--------------**

**Hyper Mark and Maleficent were fighting off against each other with quick speeds. Each one of them tried to get the other. Hyper Mark was lucky enough to land a few blows while Maleficent was only able to defend for himself. "ARRRGGHHH!!! You are making me mad!!!" yelled Maleficent angerly. "_I think I know that already._" said Hyper Mark calmly as he vanished and re-appeared behind Maleficent and hit him with his tail. Maleficent was sent flying to the wall and landed with a hard thud. "Come on Maleficent, I didn't teach you how to be weak!!!" yelled Lucifer. "Yes my master." replied Maleficent as his body became fully black. He charged at Hyper Mark with quick speeds. "_Shit...._" BAM!!! Maleficent was fast enough to actually hit Hyper Mark. Hyper Mark screamed in pain as he was sent flying hard to the ground. He grunted in pain as he landed and got up with a struggle. "_Ahhh....shit that's no good...WHOA!!!" _yelled Hyper Mark as he flipped, just inches away from Maleficent's deadly tail strike. **

**Maleficent grabbed Hyper Mark by the leg and tried to throw him. Hyper Mark was quick and he used his other leg to kick Maleficent. Maleficent staggered back but he quickly went back on the attack. He threw a hard punch at Hyper Mark, only to dodge it and hit him with an upper-cut to the mouth. Maleficent was lifted off the ground and was send flying a few feet away from Hyper Mark. Hyper Mark jumped and prepared two small energy balls in his hands. Maleficent looked up and only saw Hyper Mark come crashing down at him, and unleashing the attack at point blank range. Hyper Mark let out a yell and the blast shook the entire Island. Maleficent was pushed to the ground before Hyper Mark gave him an energy punch to the gut and Hyper Mark got off quickly. Maleficent coughed up blood and was bleeding black blood from two small wounds on his chest. "ARRRRGGHHH!!!! Damn you!!!!" yelled Maleficent angerly. **

"**_Don't blame me, blame yourself you moron. Lucifer is using you so he could get back what is rightfully his...isn't that right Lucifer?_" asked Hyper Mark. "Hehehehehe....yes it is. I want my body back so much, so I can kill you and Agor." said Lucifer angerly. "_Just how are you planning on to do that?"_ asked Hyper Mark. "By THIS!!!" yelled Lucifer and with lighting speed, he struck his arm straight through Maleficent. "_NO!!!!" _yelled Hyper Mark in shock. Maleficent gasped for breath as he felt his powers suddenly leave him. His body turned back into a purple color and into a small size. The small body of the purple dragon fell to the ground lifelessly. Hyper Mark watched in shock and horror as to see what just happened to Malefor. **

"**_What's your problem Lucifer?!!! Why did you do that?!! You betrayed your most valuable servant!!!_" yelled Hyper Mark in anger and walked to the small body of Malefor. "You still have not figured it out yet haven't you? Very well, since you will die soon, I will tell you anyways. Ever since GOD had banished me to Hell and I lost my body due to Agor and you, in which case you manage to destroy it!!!" yelled Lucifer angerly as he grasped onto a small dark ball in his hand. Hyper Mark looked up at Lucifer with Malefor in his arms. "_No....you didn't._" said Hyper Mark in shock. "YES I HAVE!!! I was the one that made Malefor turn evil!!! Rape Elva, Elaine, and Elena!!! I had to make him look really bad!!! After Demitri was born I turned him completely to the Dark Side and I deliberately made him lose to you!! From then on Demitri was the one who was helping me ever since. When you came back once more, I had to set Malefor's soul free so that he could take over Falzar, the father of Spyro!!!"**

"**After you got rid of him my plan was half way done. Demitri was fully well trained by me and from that point on I was using any idiot who was willing to get revenge on you pathetic dragons!!! That is how Wryaach came to be. His desire for Cynder made him weak for me to take his love mind over. He helped me as well, and you got rid of him. The first four guardians that were banished...I took over their minds as well and made them do all of the dirty work while you guys were too busy relaxing." said Lucifer with an evil grin. Hyper Mark placed Malefor's small body onto the side and he stood up in anger.**

"**From that point, I made Revan and all the others evil, so that they could help me get back what I want. Which is my body. After my 'servants' met their quota, I had no further use for them...unlike some people who were lucky enough to live for a few more extra hours!!!_" _yelled the Dark God in anger. Hyper Mark knew what he meant. Lucifer was going to kill them anyways. "Yes....I know exactly what you are thinking about. Demitri, Revan, Kira, I spared them so they could have some fun in their 'new lifes.' I can't wait to see their faces when I kill them. After that, I will make you suffer by letting you watch your family DIE!!!!" yelled Lucifer evilly and began to laugh hysterically. **

**Lucifer's soul began to rise up into the air and Hyper Mark watched in horror as his nightmare was coming true. '_Oh No!!!! If he get's his body back....then we are fucked!!!'_ thought Hyper Mark with worry and tried to hit Lucifer only to be struck by some Dark Electricity. He was electrocuted badly and sent flying next to Malefor. "_This is the end!!!!_" yelled Lucifer evilly. A black portal opened and a black aura shrouded a black dragon's body and soon The Dark God's soul. The two met and the body had life in it. Lucifer let out a yell of pain and satisfaction in him. Lucifer yelled in a demonic, un-holy voice that was heard through out the entire galaxy. Winds began to violently hit the Floating Islands and the scream woke the others up back at Warfang, they soon realized what had just happened and flew to Hyper Mark's aid.**

**The blast subsided and Hyper Mark gasped in shock and horror as he saw Lucifer's body. "_At last....after all of these years....I have truly returned._" spoke Lucifer softly. He looked up to the sky and yelled. "_DO YOU HEAR THAT BROTHER?!!! I'M BAAAAAAACK!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"_ laughed Lucifer evilly.**

A/N: The end seems to be near now that Lucifer has gained his body back after a long time. Will Hyper Mark along the others manage to defeat Lucifer now that he has re-gained all of his powers? Or will they fall victims to Lucifer's Revenge? Stay tuned for the next action-packed, exciting chapter of Spyro N.D!!!!!!!!!!!!


	153. The Battle Against Lucifer Part I

**Chapter 152-(The Battle Against Lucifer Part I: Hyper Mark Vs Lucifer)**

**Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, Yulie, Godith, Galadrial, Demitri, Ignitus, Barroth, Grace, Morrogh, Bellatrix, Annoth, Maria, Falzar, Elva, Lethak, Valsa, Sedro, Bahamut, Elaine, Luna, Leon, Aira, Siegfried, Dante, Nick, Nero, Ash, Revan, Kira, and Kurthnega all woke up due to the loud roar and rumbling that was coming from the Floating Islands. "This can't be good." said Spyro with worry as he flew towards the Island that Lucifer and Hyper Mark were fighting on. "I know Spyro, Lucifer seems to have returned at full power...this will not be easy." said Godith with worry. The large group that came to the aid of Hyper Mark, landed only to see total destruction everywhere. **

"**What happened to this place?" asked Demitri as he looked and around when he spotted a purple dragon's body laying on the floor. "Father!!!" yelled Demitri and he ran to Malefor as well as Lethak, Kira, and Kuthnega. "Father....are you alive?" asked Lethak as he turned Malefor's body over. They all gasped in shock to see what happened to Malefor. Malefor was not even an adult, but more likely the size of a teenage dragon. "Father....please don't be dead." said Demitri with tears building up in his eyes. Malefor grunted in pain and slowly opened his eyes to see his children standing before him. "D......Demitri.....my son." spoke Malefor weakly when he was helped up by his daughter Kira. "Daddy, what happened to you?" asked Kira seeing her father to be so small again. "Lucifer.....he used me all this time. All my life he was using us all. He only wanted me back so he could get his body back. I'm sorry everyone, I rather not live anymore." said Malefor as he pushed his children to the side. "Father NO!!! You will not kill yourself just because you were used!!! You can help us defeat him Dad!!!! Help us defeat Lucifer!!" yelled Kurth to his father. "I guess you are right my son. I'm sorry about your mother by the way." said Malefor as he got up with effort. "It's ok Dad, let's just focus on killing off Lucifer." said Kira with a smile and she hugged her father. Malefor hugged all of his children just before a large explosion erupted.**

**---------**

**The group re-focused themselves on what was going on. Turns out that Hyper Mark was being manhandled by Lucifer. Lucifer casted thousands of energy balls towards Hyper Mark. Hyper Mark had trouble dodging them since a few of them managed to hit him. Lucifer fired even more at faster speeds and Hyper Mark was flipping, dodging and firing back to stay alive. "_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! DIE!! DIE DIE DIE!!!!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!_" laughed evilly Lucifer. Hyper Mark put a barrier around him and held it with much effort. Lucifer kept on attacking while Hyper Mark kept on holding. Hyper Mark was slowly being pushed back and his shield was about to break when he made a desperate attempt to hit Lucifer. It was a success. As soon as the shield broke, it made a large cloud and explosion and Lucifer smiled evilly, thinking that he serverly hurt Hyper Mark. Lucifer felt someone tap him on the back and as soon as he turned around he was face to face....with a large yellow beam. "_FINAL FLASH!!!!!_" yelled Hyper Mark and fired. Lucifer had no time to react and he was blown away. Hyper Mark held on angerly as his attack flashed in many different colors. After a long 15 seconds, Hyper Mark stopped and looked at the destruction he made. "_That.....should do it._" said Hyper Mark as he panted for breath. **

**The cloud cleared and Lucifer was still standing but he was bleeding from his chest. "_AARRRGHHH!!! Curse you!!!! You were lucky enough to actually hit me!!!_" yelled Lucifer angerly. He caught sight of the group and smiled sinisterly. "_Oh...looky here. If it isn't your family and friends Mark. Hahahaha, don't worry, I'll make sure they won't interfere out fight!!!_" yelled Lucifer. He raised his hands and a large black red ball appeared in his hands and it quickly formed up. Lucifer laughed evilly as he casted the ball. "_NO!!!!"_ yelled Hyper Mark and flew to the group. He stood in front of them and caught the large energy ball in his hand. "Mark!!!" yelled Godith. "_GET OUT OF HERE!!!! NOOOOWWWW!!!!!_" yelled Hyper Mark as the energy ball pushed against him. Hyper Mark's feet dug into the ground and he grunted effortlessly to keep it from killing his family and friends. "Dad..." spoke Galadrial softly. "_Galadrial!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! NOOWWWW!!!!_" yelled Hyper Mark angerly as the ball got even closer to the ground. Galadrial left quickly as well as the others to another Island. "Mommy....is Daddy going to make it?" asked Galadrial with tears in her eyes. "I am not sure deary....let's just hope he does." said Godith angerly. She held her daughter close and the remaining group watched.**

**Hyper Mark slowly but surely began to lift the ball back up. Lucifer growled in anger as Hyper Mark began to walk with it and then run. "_Here....catch!!!_" yelled Hyper Mark as he jumped and kicked the ball back to Lucifer. Lucifer was shocked by Hyper Mark's strength and got out of the way in time, just before the ball passed him and out into space. "_Hmph....that was an impressive show of strength Mark. But you are still no match for me. I can feel your energy running out. __Soon you will be weak and tired and I will be able to destroy once and for all!!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!_" laughed evilly Lucifer. Hyper Mark looked up form the ground at Lucifer. '_Damn it. What will it take for me to stop him? I am running out of time and sooner or later he will beat me. I will not just stand and watch him kill my family and friends!!!!_' thought Hyper Mark angerly. **

**Hyper Mark extended his arms out and soon he was powering up. Lucifer stopped laughing and watched in curiosity as to what Hyper Mark was doing. Hyper Mark began to growl and soon scream out in effort. "_Just what in the world are you planning to do?!!"_ shouted Lucifer over the screaming. Suddenly a large aura blast shook the whole Island. A rainbow aura shrouded Hyper Mark and he was slowly growing in size. Hyper Mark's wings slowly began to grow larger and larger as well as his spikes and tail. Horns slowly began to grow on the back of his head. "No....he's actually going to try and go Hyper in his dragon form!!!" yelled DK Mark in surprise. Lucifer gasped in shock as Hyper Mark gave everything he got. Hyper Mark was slowly turning into a large dragon and soon a bright flash filled the sky and Hyper Mark roared. Everyone covered their eyes as a bright sphere surrounded Hyper Mark. "_Now what?_" asked Lucifer angerly. The light slowly began to dim and everyone gasped in shock and awe. Standing once were Hyper Half-Dragon 3 Mark just was....was now a large white dragon that had a rainbow aura shrouding his body. Electricity crackled around his large dominant body. Hyper Mark had ascended to Hyper Full-Dragon. **

"**So much.....power." spoke Spyro softly in shock and awe. Lucifer stood in fear as he saw the new Mark. "_How?!!! You should've been out of power already!!!!_" yelled Lucifer. _"Hmph....that is what you think Lucifer."_ said Hyper Mark as he opened his eyes, revealing them to be a bright gold color. Lucifer kept on standing in fear as Hyper Mark just vanished and re-appeared behind Lucifer. Hyper Mark struck Lucifer with his large tail and Lucifer felt the wind leave his body. Lucifer rolled through the sky as Hyper Mark appeared once more and struck Lucifer in the back with his leg. Lucifer yelled out in pain and then Hyper Mark whipped across his face with a slash of his claws. Black poured out from his 3 large cuts. Lucifer regained control of himself just as Hyper Mark was about to hit him once more. Lucifer dodged and grabbed hold of Hyper Mark's wings. Hyper Mark with quick speed managed to hit Lucifer hard on the head with his entire tail. Lucifer felt his head shatter and yelled in pain as he held his head. Hyper Mark took the advantage and with just a finger, he fired out a large beam that send Lucifer flying to one Island and then blowing it up. Everyone else who was there were in shock and awe to see what just happened to Lucifer. "Man....that is some crazy energy." said Demitri in shock. **

**Hyper Mark raised his hand and stood for a while as he powered up. Everyone was wondering what was happening to him. Lucifer grunted in pain as he was still stuck onto the wall. '_Damn him....what kind of person is he?'_ thought Lucifer as he looked at Hyper Full-Dragon Mark. Hyper Mark felt more and more energy go into his attack. '_I hope this will finish him off._' thought Hyper Mark. Lucifer looked once more and gasped in horror as he saw a yellow disk come flying at him and the next thing he knew, it went through him and cut him in two. Everyone gasped in shock and awe as to what just happened to Lucifer. **

**Lucifer did not feel his lower half of his body at all. He looked down and saw his lower part of his body slid off and fall to the ground. "_Hehehehe....how does it feel Lucifer? To be cut in two? Pretty painful right?_" asked Hyper Mark with a smile. "_AAAAAHHHH!!!! You bastard!!! You will pay for that dearly!!!_" yelled Lucifer as he managed to get out of the impact. His upper half of the body fell to the ground and he crawled to his lower half. Hyper Mark appeared right in front of him and stood on the lower half of Lucifer's body. "_You are not getting this back._" said Hyper Mark as he raised his hand and the lower part of Lucifer's body was lifted. Hyper Mark squeezed his hand and the lower body was blown up. Lucifer gasped in shock and horror. "_NO!!!! You idiot!!!_" yelled Lucifer angerly. "_Ops_._...my fingers slipped._" smiled Hyper Mark. Lucifer grunted angerly. "_Fine....laugh all you want. I don't need it, since you destroyed the old one..."_ Suddenly a newer lower half of Lucifer formed and was grown to its original size. "_What?!! No way!!!"_ shouted Hyper Mark. Lucifer got back up as blood dripped from his newer half. "_Better then ever. Say goodbye Mark!!!_" yelled Lucifer as he charged at Hyper Mark and hit him with quick speed. Hyper Mark was hit hard in the head which made him lose his dragon-form. "Mark No!!!!" yelled Godith in horror. Hyper Mark's head was bleeding and he landed hard onto the ground. **

**Lucifer raised his hand and a large dark red ball appeared in his hands. "_AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This is the end for you Mark!!!! Say Good-Bye!!!"_ yelled Lucifer as he casted the ball. "MARK!!!" yelled everyone as the Dark Ball hit exactly where he was. Everyone felt horror and shock in them. They thought that is was going to be the end of the world for them. "_AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! __Yes!!!! I did what no one else was able to do and that is to kill Mark the Dragon Lord!!!_" laughed Lucifer evilly. "That is what you think!!!" yelled a voice. Everyone looked up and saw DK Mark with Hyper Mark slouching over him. "_Hey....thanks for the save."_ said Hyper Mark weakly. "No problem. I guess you couldn't do it. My idea is if we fuse together and we take him down." said DK Mark. _"Dude....you realize that I am only Hyper and you are normal." _spoke Hyper Mark. "I know...but...." said DK Mark as he suddenly turned Hyper as well. "_HOW?!!!"_ yelled Hyper Mark in shock. "_Take a wild guess man. Now....we got no time now...so get into position." _spoke Hyper DK Mark. Hyper DL Mark nodded and knew that it was Agor who gave him only a small amount of time for him to be Hyper so that the two could fuse. **

**The two Hyper Mark's prepared themselves for the Fusion. "_Oh no you don't!!!!_" yelled Lucifer as he charged towards them only to be hit by Godith and Yulie, both dragons. Lucifer staggered and grabbed a hold of them. "_Now you die!!!_" _"__FUS-ION!!! FUSION-HA!!!!_" yelled Hyper DK Mark and DL Mark. Their fingers met and a rainbow colored circle shrouded their bodies as the two joined together. Lucifer let go of Godith and Yulie and they all watched in shock as they saw both of their loved ones fuse together once more. A bright light shined and everyone covered their eyes. "Don't look into the light!!" shouted Cynder as she covered her eyes.**

**The flash subsided and everyone was surprised to see who was standing. Hyper Half-Dragon DG Mark. With rainbow hair and eyes, tails, spikes, wings, everything, the two Marks had fused together once more. "_Who are you?!!!_" yelled Lucifer angerly. "_Us?!! We are Hyper Dragon God Mark, and you Lucifer...will....die."_ spoke Hyper DG Mark coldly and charged towards Lucifer with Hyper speeds.**

A/N: As it seems, Hyper DL Mark cannot defeat Lucifer by himself, but can the combined forces of Hyper DL Mark AND Hyper DK Mark defeat Lucifer? Will Hyper DG Mark manage to defeat Lucifer? Find out on the next chapter of Spyro N.D!!!!


	154. The Battle Against Lucifer Part II

**Chapter 153-(The Battle Against Lucifer Part II: Hyper DG Mark Vs Lucifer)**

**Hyper DG Mark charged at Lucifer with quick speeds that not even GOD himself was able to tell how fast the two were going. Throughout the entire universe, everyone was sensing the battle and watching it. If Hyper DG Mark fails to defeat Lucifer, the universe will be destroyed. If Hyper DG Mark does win, the universe will be saved. Lucifer was being thrown around like a rag doll. Hyper DG Mark wasn't even trying so hard as before. All he did was kick, punch, slash, an whip Lucifer. Hyper DG Mark just kept on doing it over and over, doing different poses without even looking, looking silly, and more. Lucifer was getting extremely pissed off, but he couldn't do much due to the intense speed that Hyper DG Mark possessed. After 2 minutes of playing around Lucifer landed hard onto a wall and he fell down, with his body shattered and blood gushing everywhere. "_What's the matter Lucifer? Did you really think that you could defeat me? Only an idiot can hope for it. There is no way for you to defeat me nor anyone else."_ said Hyper DG Mark as he lined himself up towards Lucifer.**

**Lucifer staggered back to his feet, growling in anger. "_I fucking hate you. I don't care who you are but I will not die!!!_" yelled Lucifer as he raised his hands and thousands of energy balls were being hit at Hyper DG Mark. Hyper DG Mark took the blow as he stood and Lucifer laughed evilly. "_AHAHAHAHHAHAAA!!! That's power!!!!_" yelled Lucifer. A cloud of smoke appeared in front of Hyper DG Mark due to the amount of energy balls casted. "Mark!!!" yelled Yulie and Godith in shock. "_Hehehe.....beautiful. I don't care who he is, but that is likely to cause some serious damage._" said Lucifer evilly with a smile. The smoke cleared and Hyper DG Mark was leaning back with his head tilted back. Hyper DG Mark grunted as he pulled himself up. "_Hehehe, feeling a bit sore are we?_" asked Lucifer evilly. Hyper DG Mark pulled himself up and leaned forward and then back up straight. "_Not really._" smiled Hyper DG Mark. Lucifer growled in anger. "_Actually, your little technique took care of a cringe in my neck that has been bothering me for a while._" said Hyper DG Mark as he rotated his neck. **

**Lucifer growled in anger as veins stressed out on his head. "_Hey, Lucy, I don't mean to ask you much, but can you do my back side now? Hehehehe!!"_ laughed Hyper DG Mark. Lucifer growled in anger. "_AARRRRGGGHHH!!!! You stinking human!!! Now I will kill both of you!!!! HEYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_" yelled Lucifer angerly as he charged at Hyper DG Mark. Hyper DG Mark only stood there when Lucifer came face-to-face with him. Lucifer was bounced back and his nose was bleeding. "_Three hard punches and all you got was a bloody nose. I must say I am quite impressed."_ said Hyper DG Mark with a smile. "_BAH!!! What do you mean three?!!!_" yelled Lucifer angerly. "_I'll slow down so you can count._" said Hyper DG Mark, raising a finger, taunting Lucifer to go at him. Lucifer angerly and furiously and charged once more at Hyper DG Mark. Lucifer once more bounced off of Hyper DG Mark and Mark kicked Lucifer in the face. Lucifer flew back to a wall in pain and looked at Hyper DG Mark. **

"**Wow....he is so fast." said Yulie in much surprise. "Wow father and uncle had joined themselves like siamese twins!!" shouted Galadrial with joy. "Not exactly Galadrial. They are not two conjoined bodies, they are two separate beings that become one." said Lethak with a smile. "How awesome!!" shouted Demitri. "You know....I have been thinking....Godith.....do you think you and I can fuse together?" asked Cynder. Everyone in the group was quiet. "Me and you? To be honest...I think that it will work. Yes it should!!! You saw how they did it, let's do it!!" spoke Godith with confidence. "Alright sis!!!" shouted Cynder. The two stood apart from one another. "Ok, we both go to the highest level we can reach." said Godith as she powered up. Cynder nodded and she did the same thing. The two yelled out in effort as their powers increased and a black aura shrouded their bodies. They reached the max and looked at each other. "We have to do this correctly sis, otherwise it might mess up." said Godith as she took her pose. "Don't worry, I won't." said Cynder as she got ready. **

"**Ready?!!" shouted Godith. "Yep." Lucifer spotted them only to be stopped by Hyper DG Mark. "_Sorry, no dragons allowed!!!_" yelled Hyper DG Mark as he grabbed hold of Lucifer and threw him violently towards the ground and pounded away at him. "FUS-ION!! FUS-ION-HA!!!!" yelled Godith and Cynder as their fingers met. Electricity crackled around them and they were engulfed in a bright white light. Everyone stopped even Hyper DG Mark. The bright white light that shrouded Godith and Cynder soon turned black and it seeped into one body. Godith and Cynder had fused together to become, Cyndith. Cyndith had black scales with a gold underbelly. Her horns were black and shinny, her tail long and sharp, her spikes sharp and bright, and her claws were black as well. She opened her eyes to reveal them to be surprisingly gold. Everyone was in shock as their idea had actually pulled off. **

"**Mommy?" asked Galadrial. "Cynder?" asked Spyro. Cyndith looked at both of them. "_Don't worry darlings, even though we have fused, we still love you guys. Now...where were we?"_ spoke Cyndith as she looked at her lover Hyper DG Mark and she flew toward him. "_Wow....I am actually surprised to see you two actually become one. I am impressed." _said Hyper DG Mark with a smile and kissed Cyndith. "Uhhhh guys? You do know that you fused with our lovers?!!!" shouted Yulie. "_We know!!! I love two men, Mark and Spyro._" shouted Cyndith. "_Yeah and I love Godith and Yulie. Hate to cut the chit chat but we got someone here who needs to be dead._" said Hyper DG Mark. "_No problem darling, let's end this!!!_" yelled Cyndith.**

**----------**

**Lucifer gasped in shock and horror as two powerful beings were standing side by side with one common goal, and that is to kill Lucifer. '_Great...now how am I going to defeat these two?!!_' thought Lucifer angerly. Hyper DG Mark and Cyndith raised their hands together and began to fire millions of energy balls at Lucifer. Lucifer was stunned but managed to dodge most of them. He got hit a couple of times and boy was it painful. Lucifer had gained holes in his body but he was still alive. "_Hmph, we hit him so hard and with our best, yet he is still alive....why is that honey?_" asked Cyndith. "_I got no idea sweetheart, but something tells me he is planning something evilly as usual._" replied Hyper DG Mark. **

**Lucifer hid behind a wall, and stayed there for a few seconds before his wounds healed up. He smiled evilly. He stepped out of his hiding and tried to hit them with the most powerful attack he cold think off. The hit connected and a humongous explosion occurred. "Mommy, Daddy!!!" shouted Galadrial. "Cynder!!!" yelled Spyro. "Mark!!!" yelled Yulie. Lucifer laughed evilly. "_How pathetic those two are!!! Now to finish off you!!!_" shouted Lucifer angerly as he raised his hands to Spyro. **

**Just as a dark red ball powered up in his hands, it was hit to the side and then hit back straight towards him. Lucifer yelled in pain as he got hit by one of his own. "_We are not pathetic Lucifer...it is you who is the pathetic one." _said Cyndith angerly as she stood next to him. Hyper DG Mark landed next to her as well. "_Strange...his powers are increasing dramatically._" said Hyper DG Mark. "_What? How is that possible darling?_" asked Cyndith. Lucifer took the distraction as an advantage and hit Cyndith hard in her head. She was sent flying in much pain and she hit the wall hard, thus making her separate. Godith and Cynder were back to normal and landed unconscious onto the ground. Spyro and Lethak grabbed hold of them and took them back to their Island.**

"**_Hah!!! There goes your love Mark!!! Now it is just you and me again!!_" yelled Lucifer evilly. Hyper DG Mark was angry and he unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks towards Lucifer. Lucifer coughed blood, broke bones, got shredded, more broken, and more bloody from Hyper DG Mark's anger. Hyper DG Mark furiously kicked up Lucifer into the sky and re-appeared in front of him. He elbowed him hard and he was sent flying. Lucifer only regained control and looked at Hyper DG Mark who was preparing an attack. "_Time to end this!!!_" yelled Hyper DG Mark as he raised his hands in front of him and a white-blue ball appeared in his hands. _"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!!!!_" yelled Hyper DG Mark, unleashing a large rainbow beam towards Lucifer. Lucifer only got caught in the beam and yelled in pain as he was being shredded b the attack. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_" yelled Lucifer in pain and his screams of pain died out. A large explosion occurred and soon a bright flash filled the skies. "Finally...it is over." said Demitri with a smile.**

**But that smile suddenly turned into fear as Lucifer was still standing. He was bleeding all over the place and hardly had the strength left to stand. "_Ahhhhhhhhh............you fucks!!!! I will get you for that!!! I promise!!!_" yelled Lucifer angerly. "_You can keep on telling yourself that. One more attack like that and you're history._" said Hyper DG Mark as he prepared once more. "_BIG BANG KAMEHAME-!!!_" without warning, Hyper DG Mark was split in two and both Mark's came out, in their normal forms. "WHAT?!! NO!!!! OUR HYPER FORMS!!! THEY'RE GONE!!!_"_ yelled DL Mark in shock. DK Mark looked at his hands. "Oh no!!!!" shouted DK Mark in horror. "How is that possible?!!! That was only 15 minutes at least!!!!_"_ shouted DK Mark. "Oh man.....I know why. Since we were both at Hyper, we used up more energy when fused. Fuck!!! We were only one blast away from killing him!!!" yelled DL Mark angerly.**

**Lucifer only laughed as his wounds healed and he gained more power. "_AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! So it seems as if you finally gave out!! Before I kill this pathetic planet, I will tell you on just why am I still alive. Ever since I got my body back, my ability of absorbing Dark energy from the universe takes effect!!! Therefore, all the Dark Energy comes to me and it continues on to spread through __out the universe!! I am a God and God's do not die!!!_" yelled Lucifer angerly as he powered up. Lucifer absorbed more energy and he got more stronger. In fact, he gained more energy and power then DL Mark at Half-Dragon Form 3. Everyone watched in shock and horror as Lucifer powered up more and soon he ascended to his next level. "_HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! How do you like me now bitch?!!!" _yelled Lucifer angerly and he struck DL Mark hard to his chest. DL Mark coughed up blood and was sent flying to a wall. DK Mark took a painful blow as he too was sent flying to a wall on the opposite side. Lucifer casted energy balls at DL Mark and rocks piled up on top of him. The last thing that anyone heard was DL Mark screaming in agonizing pain before he was completely buried.**

"**F......Father.....NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Galadrial angerly and bursted into tears. She was accompanied by Yulie who cried as well. "_Now....no one will stop me!!!!_" yelled Lucifer as he lunged towards the group and killed off his first victims, Ash and Nick.**

**-----------**

**Deep underneath all the pile of rocks, DL Mark felt weak and pain was killing him. He grunted in pain and looked through a small opening. He heard screaming, yelling, and evil laughter as Lucifer killed his next two victims, Dante and Nero. '_I.......had failed.....Lucifer cannot be beaten. I failed you Agor. I failed all of you. I failed my duty as Dragon Lord. I await death to take me._' thought DL Mark with sadness. He looked through the small opening once more and the sky cleared for a few seconds revealing the moon to be...........red. DL Mark had a smile on his face. "Maybe not." said DL Mark as his eyes suddenly glowed red and his chest struck towards the moon.**

**DL Mark's body began to change and he growled in an unholy-demonic voice. Lucifer stopped his killing and looked back at the rubble he made. "_Now what?!!!_" yelled Lucifer angerly. The rocks on top of DL Mark were suddenly blown off and DL Mark's body was surrounded by a red circle. His eyes were glowing red and his teeth were turning into a dragon. Godith and Cynder were conscious once more and they rose just to see DL Mark being transformed in an unusual way. "Mark..." said Godith softly as she looked up at the moon. It was red and she knew what was happening. Godith grasped her head and began to yell in pain as well. "Godith!! Are you ok?" asked Cynder with worry. Godith pushed her away as her eyes were turning red and her mind was becoming dark. "NO!!!!!!!!!!! NOT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Godith in pain. Cynder backed up and ran to a safe spot and hid in fear.**

**Meanwhile, DL Mark was growling louder and louder. His whole body was turning into something big. His mouth began to change shape to a dragon. His skin was turning into a blackish-red scales and his body rapidly began to grow. He roared in such anger that it hurt everyone's ears. It was heard from GOD Himself all the way down to the deepest part of Hell. DL Mark yelled once more before his body flashed yellow and he was shot up into the air and into the dark sky. No one knew what was happening to him nor Godith. **

**Godith had turned into her true Dark Form, The Dark Goddess Godiva. She looked around with a sinister smile and looked up at the sky. "_Hehehehehe. Yes my love!!! DO IT!!! TURN INTO YOUR CURSED FORM!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" _laughed evilly Godiva. Soon everyone saw some bright flashes as DL Mark's dragon form started to grow in size and expand. He shot out in a beam and began swirl around and around. He swirled faster and faster and for a whole 15 miles wide in diameter, he did this. Godiva watched with much joy as her lover transformed. The skies went pitch black dark and soon a deep, unholy, demonic, loud roar came from the skies. Everyone stood in fear except for Godiva. "_CONFN VHIRA POBON_" (Come down Mark) yelled Godiva furiously.**

**The skies rumbled and everyone looked up and were scared shitless to what they were just witnessing. A large dragon head, more like FUCKING GIGANTIC, about 2 miles big!!!!! Came down from the skies and it roared loudly, shaking the entire Earth. Pobon as what Godiva called which was really Mark in Draconic looked at his lover with an angry look. Godiva only smiled evilly back as Mark's head descended next to her. Lucifer was scared shitless and so was everyone else.**

A/N: Uh oh....this does not seem good for anyone at all. What has happened to DL Mark and Godith? What has the red moon done to them? (READ CHAPTER 122!!!) Are these two evil forms of Godith and DL Mark, friends or foe? Will they destroy Lucifer? Or will the destroy Lucifer and the universe as well? Find out on the next chapter of Spyro N.D!!!!!


	155. The Battle Against Lucifer Part III

**Chapter 154-(The Battle Against Lucifer Part III: Curse of a Dragon Lord)**

**As the skies were rumbling in black, DL Mark who was now a 15 mile wide dragon, and Godith who now became her true accursed form the Dark Goddess Godiva. Everyone stood in fear, except for Ash, Nick, Dante and Nero, to who Lucifer had already killed. "Mom...are you alright?" asked Galadrial as she walked up to her mother. Godiva only looked at her and slapped her away form her. "_Mother? I don't recall having you as my child._" spoke Godiva angerly. Galadrial soon cried as Cynder took her and hugged her. "It's ok, mommy is just acting up. Don't cry sweety." spoke Cynder softly.**

"**_Ahhh....Cynderva....I'm glad you can be here with me._" spoke Godiva evilly. Cynder only looked at her cursed sister. "My name is Cynderva you bitch....it is Cynder!!! I will not join with you!!! In case you have not noticed, we are trying to fight off against Lucifer!!!" yelled Cynder angerly. Godiva looked at Lucifer angerly. "_Lucifer....it has been a while. I can't wait to dig my evil claws in you and rip apart into pieces!!!_" yelled Godiva. Lucifer growled in anger. "_Just try to bitch."_ spoke Lucifer angerly.**

**In a flash Godiva attacked Lucifer with quick speeds and managed to slash him across his chest and face. Lucifer fell to the ground in agonizing pain as black blood poured out from his wounds. "_What are you?_" asked Lucifer weakly. "_I am the Dark Goddess!! I rule this place not you!! Go find yourself another world to control." _spoke Godiva coldly and she walked away. Lucifer growled in anger. "_You dumb bitch!!! You will die!!!_" yelled Lucifer and casted a Dark energy ball at her. It hit her and when the smoke cleared Godiva was still standing but with a large wound on her back. She looked back at him in anger. "_Mark....take care of this bastard for me will you?_" asked Godiva to the gigantic dragon. Mark nodded his head and growled softly to her. **

**Mark went back up into the skies and then his head was directly over Lucifer's body. Mark opened his mouth and a large blue-black beam was being prepared. Lucifer tried to move but for some reason he could not. Godiva held him to the ground by force and she had a sinister smile on her. "_Do it Mark!!! Kill Lucifer!!!_" yelled Godiva. Mark roared loudly just as the beam was fired. **

**Lucifer watched in horror as the 1 mile wide beam came straight towards him. Everyone watched in shock and awe as Lucifer was completely annihilated by the beam. They heard his screams and the Island he was just on broke apart and blew up. The beam kept on going down and soon into the volcano where it stopped. Godiva smiled and laughed evilly. "_HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Yes!!! That's it!!! Now....Mark let us kill these idiots now._" said Godiva evilly as she looked at the group. "Godith!!! Come on it is us!!! We are your friends and family!!!" yelled Cynder. Godiva ignored her as she went up to Mark. "_Take care of her will you?_" asked Godiva softly. Mark only looked at her and a large hand of his came down from the skies and hit her. Godiva was brought down to the ground and she yelled in pain as the large hand of Mark crushed on top of her. He raised his hand and Godiva was not moving. As a matter of fact, she was back to normal. Cynder ran from her husband to her sister. "Cynder no!!! It's too dangerous!!!" yelled Spyro. Cynder dodged Mark's large hand and she quickly grabbed Godith's body and she was lucky enough to actually escape from Mark's wrath. Mark roared angerly and he suddenly began to fire red beams all over the place. **

**It not only destroyed a few islands, but it also went down towards Earth and destroyed lands in a 3 mile radius. "Daddy!!! Stop this!!!" yelled Galadrial. Mark kept on roaring in anger and fired as more lands were being destroyed. "We need to stop him somehow!!!" yelled Barroth. "But how?!!! We may be the only survivors who have witnessed him do all this but tell me Barroth, just how are we going to fucking stop him!!!!!" yelled Annoth. Spyro flew up Mark only to be swatted away violently as if he was a fly. He fell to the ground in pain. "Well....going to him is not a good idea." said Spyro as he got up in pain. Cynder ran to his side and hugged him. "We must leave this place. It is the only possible way to live!!" shouted Cynder. "I guess you're right. Come on guys. We are going far away and deep underground!!" shouted Spyro. **

**Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Yulie got DK Mark back to his feet who was serverly wounded. Lethak helped her out just in time before the island blew up. "Good...is that everyone?!!" asked Spyro. "Wait....where is Galadrial?!!" shouted Grace. Everyone looked back and saw a small purple dragon fly straight towards the destructive giant dragon. "GALADRIAL!!!! NO!!!! HE'LL KILL YOU!!!!_" _yelled Bellatrix. Galadrial heard her but did not look back. "I have to try....I have to try." said Galadrial softly. **

**Galadrial dodged her father's attack with ease and soon she was right in front of his face. Mark growled in anger and prepared a beam for her. Galadrial quickly dodged it and landed on her father's nose. "Daddy. Please....It's me...your daughter. Your special daughter Galadrial." spoke Galadrial softly. Mark shook his head and Galadrial was off. Mark turned around and fired more beams at more lands. "Father please!!! Stop this now." spoke Galadrial as she met face-to-eye with him. Mark growled and swatted her away. Galadrial was thrown to the ground violently. She felt pain in her. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. 'I know he remembers me. I have to try again!!' thought Galadrial as she got up in pain. She flew to her father once more. "Daddy...please you must remember me somehow..." said Galadrial. Mark roared at her in anger, showing off his large jaws and teeth. Galadrial was starting to lose hope for her father. Maybe there was no way for him to return back to normal. **

**Galadrial started to cry and Mark only looked at her angerly. "Daddy....please....stop this....I beg of you." cried Galadrial. Mark stopped and looked at her with his large red eyes. A tear slid from her face and Mark raised a finger and caught it. He looked at it and licked it. Galadrial kept on crying as he father looked at her once again. "_GAL....ADR.....IAL_" spoke Mark. Galadrial looked at her father and saw his body starting to turn gold. Mark pushed her away ever so softly and gentle. He held his head and began to roar in pain as he looked at the red moon. He roared at it in much anger as it shook the Earth once again. Everyone flew father and father away from the scene. Galadrial watched from a far view. DL Mark continued to roar and soon his roaring stopped. **

**Deep in his mind, his regular self and cursed formed were together. Looking at the moon. They stared at it in awe ad raised their hands to try and get it. The two realized what must be done. A tear shed from their eyes and landed on the ground. Mark roared and his body began to shrink and fall to the ground. He crashed heavily on an island as it cracked and soon shattered. "Father!!!" yelled Galadrial as she flew down to him. DL Mark fell to the next island and crashed on it as well. This time the island held as Mark's gigantic body shrunk to a size of a human. Galadrial landed next to him as a cloud of dust and smoke formed, making it impossible for her to see. **

**Everyone else flew back to the island and landed. They watched in shock and awe as Galadrial manged to take down the cursed form of DL Mark. "How....did she do it?" asked DK Mark in shock. "I got no idea...." spoke Demitri. The smoke cleared and only a man stood. Everyone was wondering if it really was DL Mark or someone else. "What is going on here? He looks completely different now." spoke Galadrial. She landed in front of him. "Father....I need to know. Are you still on our side?....The good side?" asked Galadrial. The man looked at her and smiled. "Of course darling." spoke DL Mark. "Yes!!! Daddy!!!" shouted Galadrial as she jumped to her father's arms. He caught her and hugged her dearly. "Galadrial...I am sorry for what I had just done. I will not get over it, for I have killed innocent people." spoke DL Mark. "It's ok dad...at least you took care of Lucifer." "_That is what you think!!_" yelled a voice. DL Mark and Galadrial looked in shock to see Lucifer still standing. Lucifer looked at DL Mark. "_Who are you?"_ asked Lucifer. DL Mark looked confused before he realized that Lucifer did not recognize him at all. **

**DL Mark had changed much. His chest was mostly covered with red scales. He had two red dragon wings on his back. His back was completely covered in red scales as well as his arms. His eyes were dragon gold and he had a red dragon tail. He wore orange pants and black boots. His hair was long and black and he had a small outline of red scales on his eyes. "You forgot me already eh Lucifer?" asked DL Mark. "_What kind of form is this?!!_" shouted Lucifer. "This form? Hehehehe, This is my newest form. Super Sayin 4. With my wings...I am now Half-Dragon Sayin 4." smiled DL Mark.**

"**Whoa....Super Sayin 4?!! That is amazing!!!" shouted DK Mark. Godith was starting to wake up and she looked around. "Whe.....Where am I?" asked Godith softly. "Hey there sis, you were turned evil and then whacked by Mark and now you are here with us." spoke Cynder softly and helped her sister up. Godith staggered to her feet, but jumped straight up when she saw her husband. "Holy shit!!! Super Sayin 4?!!!!" shouted Godith. "I guess so...now there will be no way for us to lose!!" shouted Spyro.**

A/N: After a evil transformation and a close call from Galadrial, DL Mark has achieved to a level that no one thought was possible. Half-Dragon Sayin 4. Will this new form of Sayin power defeat the evil of Lucifer? Find out next on Spyro N.D!!!


	156. The Battle Against Lucifer Part IV

**Chapter 155-(The Battle Against Lucifer Part IV: Half-Dragon Sayin 4 Mark Vs Lucifer)**

**A bright golden aura shrouded DL Mark's new body. Lucifer looked at him in shock before he spoke. "_Damn you!!! You were out of power already!! How is this possible?!!!_" yelled Lucifer in anger. "Like you Lucifer...I absorb the Good energy. From then on my ability to absorb good energy takes place and it keeps on going through out the universe. As a matter of fact, due to the amount of Dragons that live in my world, I can go up to Hyper Half-Dragon 4 if I wanted to. But then again, what's the point? I like it like this." said DL Mark with a gentle and calm voice. "Go get him dad." said Galadrial as she kissed her father and ran off to her mother. **

**Lucifer angerly charged at the new DL Mark. DL Mark only smiled as he swatted Lucifer away with one hand. Lucifer and the others were in much shock and awe as Lucifer was thrown to the side. Lucifer quickly got back up and casted millions of Dark energy balls towards DL Mark. DL Mark with hardly any effort just blasted them away with only one hand. Lucifer was shocked at his speed and stopped firing. Big mistake. DL Mark charged at Lucifer and knocked him hard in the chest. Lucifer felt a few of his ribs break and a lung collapse. Lucifer now had a harder time to breathe just as DL Mark struck him with his tail. Lucifer yelled in pain as he coughed up black blood and thrown violently to a wall. He landed hard and slid down to the ground in agonizing pain. **

**------**

"**Wow...this it too good to be true!!" shouted Godith. "I know that sis, soon we will win and have peaceful lives." replied Cynder with much joy. A sudden large explosion came from beneath them and they looked to see what was going on. "That's strange....the people are in war with one another." said Spyro. "What can be causing all of this?" asked Leon. "Father!!!" shouted Galadrial. DL Mark landed next to her but kept his eye on Lucifer. "What is it honey?" asked DL Mark still not looking away. "Please daddy, for a few seconds look at what is going on down there!!" shouted Galadrial as she tugged him to the edge. DL Mark looked over the side and noticed it as well. "Great....Lucifer has infused them with so much darkness, that they are literally going against each other." said DL Mark as he speared towards Lucifer. "So that means...that the people of Earth are killing each other?" asked Demitri. "Yea...Oh no!!! Spyro The kids!!!" yelled Cynder in worry. DL Mark heard them but Lucifer was fighting back. **

"**Oh shit!!! We got to get down there quick!!!" yelled Godith. Suddenly more dragons appeared next to them. "Blaze, Flora, Wagner, Masami!!" shouted Cynder as she hugged her four children as well as Spyro. "Mom, Dad!! Warfang is out of control. Everyone is killing everyone!!" shouted Wagner. "I know...but I am glad that you guys are alive and well." said Spyro. Godith hugged her 8 children that she left behind in Warfang. "Oh my little ones!!! I am never leaving you all again by yourself in a city that is on the brink of destruction!!" shouted Godith as her children held tightly and cried on her. Flame and Ember arrived with Takeshi as well as Ignitus. "Seems as if we are all here." said Ignitus. "Yeah....my friends are already dead. I will miss them." said DK Mark with sadness. "Don't worry my love, once this is all over, we can bring them back to life." said Yulie as she kissed her lover. DK Mark kissed her back and they all took cover just as Lucifer was sent crashing to the ground.**

**----------**

**Lucifer grunted in pain as DL Mark landed behind him. Lucifer looked up at the group of people before he looked back at DL Mark. "_So....you guys figured out what is happening. About time. But it is already too late. By now the entire world has been consumed by Darkness. They will kill each other one by one, just like people will._" spoke Lucifer evilly and he looked straight at Cynder. His eyes glowed black and Cynder began to yell in pain. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!! I WILL NOT BE WHAT I WAS BEFORE!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Cynder in agonizing pain. Spyro soon realized what this was. It was his nightmare that he had a while back. "Cynder no!!!! Don't give in!!!! Think about our family!!! Me, the kids, Godith!!! All the friend that we made!!!" yelled Spyro over her screaming and yelling. "Cynder!!! Come on!!!! Don't give in!!!!" yelled Godith. **

**Cynder tried her best but it was too much. Her dark and evil side broke free of her mind and soon consumed the good and caring Cynder. A black aura blast send most of the group flying. DL Mark looked in horror and noticed a black pulsing aura shrouding Cynder's body. The group looked at her in shock and horror. "C......Cynder?" asked Spyro. _"Hehehhehe, AHAHAHAHAHAA!!_" laughed evilly Cynder. "No Cynder!!! Please don't be evil again!!!" yelled Spyro seeing his wife back to her original self. Cynder opened her eyes, revealing them to be red with evil and hatred. "_It is so __good to be back again._" spoke Evil Cynder. "Cynder....no.....I will not let you do this." said Godith angerly. "_I have no concern for you at all sister, my concern is of Spyro and Spyro only!! You defeated me only because your loved one managed to take over my mind!!! This time she is long gone!! I will not let it happen again!!_" yelled Evil Cynder as she charged towards her husband Spyro. **

**Spyro broke into tears and took the blow. He was sent flying to the wall and landed with excruciating pain. "_Come on Spyro, fight back!!_" yelled Evil Cynder. "There is no fighting back." said Spyro weakly. "Mommy!!! Stop!!! You are hurting Daddy!!!" yelled Masami as she ran towards her mother. Evil Cynder only smiled ever so evilly at her daughter and tail whipped her on the head. Masami felt her head crack and blood was pouring out quickly. She was sent flying back towards the group. She was caught by Godith who was not so happy about Cynder. "You....BITCH!!!" yelled Godith as she went berserk. **

**Evil Cynder laughed as Godith charged towards her. Godith tried to hit her but Evil Cynder only blocked it. "_Hmph...is that all you got...whore?!!_" yelled Evil Cynder. Godith wrapped her tail around Evil Cynder's neck and threw her the ground with violent force. Evil Cynder yelled in pain as she was thrown once more to the wall. Godith let go of her and she pounded away at her with her sharp claws. "You, get, out, of, my, sister's, body, now!!!" yelled Godith as she landed hard punches to Evil Cynder. Evil Cynder struck Godith with her tail and she got off. Godith landed next to her and held her head with pain. Evil Cynder got on top of Godith and she grasped her neck with her hands and tail. Evil Cynder squeezed so hard that Godith felt herself already dieing. "_I will not!!! Once I get rid of you, your children will be next in line!!_" yelled Evil Cynder Godith tried hard to gasp for air but could not. **

**Evil Cynder was close on killing her own sister, if it was not for Wagner who jumped onto her mother and bit her on the neck. Evil Cynder roared in pain and grabbed hold of her son. "_AAAAAAARGGHH!!! You fucking Bastard!!!_" yelled Evil Cynder and began to choke on Wagner. "Cynder No!!!!" yelled Spyro as he lunged himself at his own wife. Evil Cynder let go of Wagner and Spyro held her down. "_Get off of me!!!_" yelled Evil Cynder angerly. "I will not!!! After what you just did I will not let you go!! Cynder...think about what you are doing!!! You nearly killed our own son!!! You almost killed your own sister!! You hurt me Cynder!!" yelled Spyro.**

**Evil Cynder stopped and she looked at Spyro. Spyro looked into her eyes and saw the good in her. Cynder was trying to fight back against her evil form. Spyro got a little carried away. Evil Cynder growled at her in anger and raised her hand to his chest. A black ball appeared in her hand and Spyro was struck with fear. "_Die..._" spoke Evil Cynder softly and she fired it right at him. Spyro was blown off of Cynder and he yelled in pain as his chest burned and soon landed hard onto the ground. "Spyro!!" yelled Elva and Falzar as they rushed to his aid. Masami, Wagner, Flora, Blaze, and Lethak ran to his side. Evil Cynder jumped up high into the air and she prepared a black ball. "_Say Good-bye!!!_" yelled Evil Cynder. **

**Just as she was about to launch it, a tail went straight through her. "CYNDER!!!" yelled Spyro seeing his wife being stabbed straight through. Evil Cynder began to bleed and she looked back to see who stabbed her. It was Godith and she had tears forming in her eyes. "G.....Godith..." spoke Cynder softly. Godith sulked as she brought Cynder close to her body and hugged her. "I'm sorry......I'm so sorry Cynder......I had to do it.....I had to...." cried Godith. Cynder felt her dark side completely die out. "Godith....thank you....for showing me what it means....to have family." said Cynder softly just before she closed her eyes and died.**

**Spyro yelled in much agonizing pain and suffer as Cynder just died in Godith's arms. "NO!!!! WHY!!!! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!!!!" yelled Spyro as he cried. Everyone shed a tear as Godith gently landed and laid Cynder on the cold and bloody floor. "Cynder.....forgive me for what I had done." said Godith softly before she collapsed onto her body and sulked. Spyro ran to her and held Cynder's head in his hands. Masami, Wagner, Flora and Blaze cried as well after seeing that their own aunt had to kill their own mother, just so they could live. "Spyro.....please forgive me for what I had done...." sulked Godith. Spyro continued to cry, but he nodded his head just little. Spyro can't believe that Cynder had died once more. The last time she had died was when Malefor killed her and she was pregnant with Masami. 'Please....ancestors...take good care of her.' thought Spyro before he let go and cried with Godith and the kids.**

**-------------------**

**DL Mark watched in shock and horror. Seeing Godith kill her own sister, just to save the family was something, but the way how they all reacted to her death, made him mad. Lucifer couldn't help but laugh ever so evilly and coldly. "_AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! Now that she is dead, I say that it is time to kill the other!!"_ yelled Lucifer as he raised his hand to Spyro and Godith. DL Mark angerly and with quick speed, cut off Lucifer's hand. Lucifer yelled in pain as black blood poured out from his hand. "_AAAAHHHH!!!! You bastard!!!_" yelled Lucifer as he fell to his knees and held his decapitated arm. "I will kill you Lucifer. Mark my words!!! You will DIE!!!!!!!!" yelled DL Mark as he stabbed Lucifer, cut, slashed, burned, did almost anything that would make Lucifer suffer. After a while of torture, Lucifer fell to the ground, in thousands of pieces, and was no longer moving. **

**DL Mark walked to Cynder's dead body and looked at the damage. "Mark.....can you heal her?" asked Spyro. "I'm not sure if I can, after what just happened." said DL Mark Godith threw herself onto her husband and cried. "Please....you must do something at least!!! I can't live like this!!! I don't want this memory of me killing Cynder and losing her forever to last!!!" cried Godith. "_You must not worry Godith._" spoke a voice. Everyone looked around as they heard the voice. "Agor? Is that really you?" asked DL Mark. Suddenly, Ungh-Agor himself appeared next to Cynder. In his arms was Cynder's soul who was laying down. Agor gently placed her soul back into her body and healed the wound. "_Arise Cynder._" spoke Agor. Cynder suddenly opened her eyes and she breathed fast. "Huh...wha....what happened to me?!" asked Cynder in shock. "Cynder!!! Oh thank God you are alive!!!" cried Godith as she hugged her sister. "Godith....did you kill me?" asked Cynder. "Yes...it was the only way for me to stop you. I'm sorry about that though." cried Godith. "It's okay, at least you saved the family." said Cynder. **

**Cynder turned to look at Spyro who was ever so happy to see his wife again. "Cynder...I am glad that you are alive." said Spyro as he got closer to her and the two shared a romantic and passionate kiss. Agor smiled at the work he has done, before he looked at DL Mark. "I see that you have ascended to a new level. How does it feel?" asked Agor. "It feels great." said DL Mark with a smile. "Did you kill him?" asked Agor. "Don't you see him chopped up into pieces?" asked DL Mark. Agor looked back and saw Lucifer's body, being in thousands of pieces. "Ahhh, Well done Lord Mark. GOD is happy of what you had done and....what the fuck?!!!" asked Agor in shock and looked back at Lucifer's body.**

**Everyone looked as well and watched in horror as Lucifer's body began to come back together. "How?!!! I cut him up!!!" yelled DL Mark. Soon Lucifer was back together and he had a sinister evil smile on him. "_AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! Brother!!!! Welcome!!! I am glad that you came!! Now I can kill you here as well as Lord Mark and the others!!!"_ shouted Lucifer evilly and he charged towards Agor. Agor was not quick enough to react as well as DL Mark and the two were hit hard in the head and chest and were sent flying to a nearby wall. They crashed and fell to the ground unconscious. Lucifer laughed evilly as he casted tons of energy balls at the rocks above them. The rocks piled on top of the two and they were soon buried. "NO MARK!!!" yelled Godith in horror.**

**---------**

**Lucifer landed in front of the group and laughed evilly. "_Now....who wants to die next?!!"_ yelled Lucifer as he pulled out a long black sword and charged towards his next victim, Siegfried. "SIEG NO!!!" yelled DK Mark as he watched his friend fall dead to the ground. "_Ahhh, Mark the Dragon King...it has been a while since I last saw you." _spoke Lucifer as he cut down Leon and Aira. "LEON!!!" shouted Bahamut, watching his son being killed off by Lucifer. "Stop this now!!!" yelled DK Mark. "_Hehehe what a pitty. You don't seem to remember at all. Let me ask you something Mark, you do remember the night your village burned yes?" _asked Lucifer as he snapped off Luna and Bahmut's neck off. "NO BROTHER!!!" yelled Sedro in horror. "LUNA NOOOO!!!!" yelled Elaine watching her sister fall dead to the ground.**

**DK Mark was really mad at Lucifer. "STOP NOW!!!!" yelled DK Mark angerly just before Lucifer was going to select his next target. "_Well? Do you remember?_" asked Lucifer. "Yes I do!!" growled DK Mark in anger. "_Do you know all of the people who betrayed you?_" asked Lucifer as he locked on to Revan. "Yes I do....all except one." said DK Mark. "_Well...who do you think really is that last person?"_ asked Lucifer with a sinister smile. "No....it can't be.....YOU!!!" yelled DK Mark in shock. "_THAT IS CORRECT!!!!_" yelled Lucifer as he disappeared and re-appeared behind Revan. He cut off Revan's head and it tumbled to the ground as his body fell down dead. "REVAN!!! MY BABY NO!!!!!" yelled Elaine. DK Mark watched in horror as everyone who tried to run away from Lucifer was being killed. Those who tried to fight back were thrown to the side. **

**Lucifer did not stop his murderous rampage. He next killed Flame, Ember, Lethak, Valsa, Barroth, Annoth, Morrogh. Grace, Bellatrix and Maria broke into tears as their husbands just fell victim to Lucifer. Lucifer only laughed evilly as he charged at Elva and Falzar. "MOM DAD NO!!!!" yelled Spyro. But it was too late. The sword went through both of them and they fell to the ground dead as well. One, by one, blood was being splattered everywhere. Raven, Lumina, Kira, Kurthnega, were the next to die. Spyro yelled in anger and sadness seeing his younger brothers and sister die. Lucifer mocked Spyro as he then grabbed hold of Grace from Godith and sliced her throat. "GRACE NO!!!!!!!" yelled Godith. Bellatrix and Maria were next as well. Godith was thrown to the side by Lucifer and 5 more of her children were slaughtered. All of her newborn children cried for her but were slaughtered by Lucifer. Peter and Elora tried to escape but they too were decapitated. **

**Godith buried her face to the ground as she heard her children cry and the sound of the sword killing them off. Only Galadrial was left with her and she buried herself deep in Godith's arms. Spyro and Cynder's children were killed as well. Masami, Wagner, Blaze and Flora were all killed off by Lucifer who casted an energy ball at them, thus making them blown into millions of pieces. "MY BABIES, NOOOOO!!!!!" cried Cynder as she cried onto Spyro. It seemed as if it was never going to stop. Demitri and Malefor were soon killed off as well, follow by Sedro and Elaine who had their insides ripped out. DK Mark fell to the ground and cried, seeing his parents being murdered right before his eyes. Ignitus was ripped clean off from his bones, and soon Lucifer stopped and looked at the destruction he made around him.**

"**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! How do you all feel? Scared, petrified, sad, angry, I can go on as long as I like!!! But do not worry, all of your deaths will be quick and painless soon." _ said Lucifer coldly as he walked slowly towards Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, Yulie, Godith, and Galadrial.**

**--------------**

**Deep inside the pile of rocks and rubble, DL Mark laid helplessly as he heard all the cries that occurred. '_My family....friends.....all of them....slaughtered!!!!_' thought DL Mark angerly. "Mark..." spoke Agor weakly. "What do you want Agor?!!" cried DL Mark. "My family is dead!! I can't fight anymore without my love and family!!" cried DL Mark. "I know that!!! Think about the other people and family he might kill!! If we don't act soon, we will all die!!" shouted Agor. DL Mark held his tears back. "You're right Agor. I know what we have to do. You and I have to fuse." said DL Mark. Agor gasped in shock. "You are asking me to fuse with you?!!!" yelled Agor. "Yes I am. If we are to defeat Lucifer, we must combine ourselves once again!!" shouted DL Mark.**

**Agor thought about it before he agreed. "Alright then...think of this as a revenge for your family!!" shouted Agor. "I already am!!!" yelled DL Mark as his body began to change. A deep rumble occurred and the rocks were blown off from atop of them. "_What how?!!!_" asked Lucifer in shock and horror. The remaining survivors smiled as they saw two Hyper Dragon standing next to each other. "_Hmph...do you actually think you can beat me? By turning into a monster?!!!_" spoke Agor in his Hyper Dragon 4 form. "_How?!!!" _asked Lucifer in shock and horror. "_Behold the ultimate power!!!!_" yelled DL Mark angerly in his Hyper Dragon Form 4 as well. **

"**Both of them, Hyper Dragon 4. They are going to fuse!!!" shouted Cynder joyfully. "_There is only one way to go, ready?!!_" shouted Agor. "_Ready my friend._" spoke DL Mark. _"CHAOS CONTROL!!!_" yelled the two of them. Their bodies shinned and they were brought together. Everyone covered their eyes. "Don't look into the light darling." spoke Godith softly, holding her only child left. The entire universe shook as a bright white sphere shrouded DL Mark and Agor. A bright white beam fired off into the air and soon it dimmed out. **

**Everyone gasped in shock and awe as they saw what was possible the strongest being in the universe. A White dragon with gold underbelly, long and sharp claws, tail, horns, and spikes landed onto the ground softly. His wings were large and white and he opened his eyes to be Golden White Dragon eyes. Lucifer gasped in shock and horror. "_Who are you?!!!_" asked Lucifer angerly. The White dragon looked at Lucifer with a serious face. "_Agorak."_**

A/N: After a terrible mass murder of friends and family, DL Mark and Agor had joined themselves together to form the perfect being. Agorak. Will Agorak be able to stop Lucifer from killing off the remaining family and friends? Stay tuned for the next action-packed chapter of Spyro N.D!!!!


	157. The Battle Against Lucifer Part V

**Chapter 156-(The Battle Against Lucifer Part V: Hyper Agorak 4 Vs Lucifer)**

**With the skies turning to a bright a light, only two dragons stood on the largest floating island. Hyper Agorak 4 and Lucifer. "_How?!!! How is this possible?!!!" _yelled Lucifer. Agorak only scoffed and disappeared with speeds up to 100x faster then light. Lucifer was unable to sense his speed at all nor his strength. Lucifer was sent flying so far that he smashed through all of the Islands before he finally gained control of his flight. '_What kind of power is this?!! He doesn't even feel sad after what I just did to his family.'_ thought Lucifer as Agorak appeared in front of him and blasted him away with a white beam. Lucifer was sent flying back up through the Islands and landed onto the ground with a heavy thud.**

**Agorak re-appeared and looked at Lucifer with an angry face. "_What are you?!"_ asked Lucifer as he grunted in pain, just trying to get up. "_What am I? A Dragon Lord and God combined as one. I had not been like this since the day we actually separated." _spoke Agorak. "Separated? Since when was my husband combined with Agor?" asked Godith. "I don't know...all I want is him to get rid of Lucifer once and for all so that he could revive all of the others back to life." said Spyro. "_Bah!!! You are still no match for me!!! You may have gotten stronger just by fusing each other with Chaos Control, but you are running on energy. Yes...I can feel it slowly slipping away from you Agorak. Soon you will split up and I will be the victorious one."_ spoke Lucifer evilly. "_Is that so?"_ asked Agorak as he raised his hands towards the dead. A white ball came out from them and was absorbed by Agorak. "_What how?!!!!_" asked Lucifer in shock.**

"_**Only I know how to absorb energy from the dead. I now have enough to kill you over twice.**_**" spoke Agorak seriously. "****_AAAAARRGGHHH!!! Fine!!! If you really want to test your strength, let me reach my highest level._" smiled evilly Lucifer. "_Go ahead, like you are going to get any stronger then me._" said Agorak with confidence. "Agorak!!! No!!! Don't let him gain power!!!" yelled Godith. "_I know what I am doing Godith, so relax. Either way we already know who is going to win._" smiled Agorak. **

**Lucifer raised his hands to the air and yelled out. Dark energy from around the universe came to him and Lucifer grew in size. Lucifer roared out pain and satisfaction as he was becoming stronger and stronger. Everyone covered their eyes and held on, all except for Hyper Agorak. Agorak only stood showing no fear, no backing down. Lucifer reached his peak and roared in an unholy-demonic voice. "_At last, I reached the power that I truly wanted. All of the Dark energy has now been used up. They are all mine now._" smiled Lucifer evilly. Lucifer had achieved Super Dragon Form 4, and he had lots of power. As a matter of fact, he had just enough power as Agorak. "_Ready to fight?_" asked Hyper Agorak with no worries. "_You sound calm, allow me to make you feel more....worried._" said Lucifer as he raised his finger and fired a Death Beam straight at Yulie. Agorak gasped in shock and DK Mark yelled out in sadness. "YULIE NO!!!!" yelled DK Mark.**

"_**Hehehehe, still feeling calm? Or should I kill King Mark next?" **_**asked Lucifer as he pointed to DK Mark who was crying over his dead girlfriend's body. "****_ARRRGGH!!! You leave them alone Lucifer!!! Your fight is with me!!!_" yelled Agorak as powered up. "_Hehehehe, as you are doing that, I will just cover my eyes and fire whoever I hit next._" smiled Lucifer evilly as he covered his eyes. Just as he was about to fire, he felt a violent kick to the head and was sent flying all the way to the wall. Agorak growled in anger. "_No more games Lucifer!!! Fight like a real warrior would do, what a real fighter would do._" spoke Agorak coldly. Lucifer grunted in pain as he stepped out and held his head. "_Fine then. Let's go!!!_" yelled Lucifer as he disappeared, and so did Agorak.**

**Shockwaves appeared in the skies as Agorak and Lucifer clashed together as a result of using Instant Transmission. The two vanished and re-appeared all over the Islands. Flurries of punches and kicks were thrown at each and neither one of them was able to hit the other. As a result of Chaos Control, time stopped for a few seconds and they were clearly seen. Everything around them was frozen still. Lucifer and Agorak clashed in horns and Chaos Control was shattered. They bled from their heads and electricity crackled around them. White and Black lighting strikes were striking one another. The amount of force created between was too much to bear and they separated. Agorak and Lucifer tried once more with quick speed and strength to move and try to hit each other. As a result of Bursting, Agorak kicked Lucifer high into the skies. **

**Lucifer coughed up blood as he was thrown high into space. Agorak quickly caught up and the two casted energy balls at each other, resulting in a titanic explosion. Lucifer was lucky enough to hit Agorak with his tail, but Agorak was quick and he regained control. With sudden speeds, he speared Lucifer so hard in the gut that one of his horns went right through him. Lucifer vomited black blood as he was thrown back to Earth. Lucifer was moving at quick speeds and he burned through as he entered the atmosphere. Lucifer seemed to be cooked but he regained control of his drop and landed with ease onto the Islands. However he experienced to much damage and he got down to his knees and hands. Agorak appeared just a few feet away from him and watched him suffer.**

**Lucifer looked up and only smiled. "_Well....you two aren't easy to kill as I thought. I don't know how you manage to pull off that unification trick with Chaos Control, but I must admit, that was highly impressive."_ spoke Lucifer as he got up with a struggle. Agorak smiled lightly. "_But tell me...Hyper Agorak.....how much energy do you have left after that trick of yours?_" asked Lucifer. Agorak gasped in shock. '_Oh no...I am sing way more energy then I thought!! If I don't end this soon enough, they what can stop this guy?!!_' thought Agorak. Lucifer only smiled evilly and laughed. "_AHAHAHHAHAHAA!!! Exactly my point. You are using nearly three times the amount then you thought. So the tables have turned. You will not win. I will win. Before I kill you all, I think I should tell you what I would do after you are all dead."_ spoke Lucifer.**

"_**After I destroy this planet, I will go from planet to planet, gaining more energy then before. After I gather all of the energy, including good energy, I will become more stronger then GOD himself!! When I reach Heaven, I will just simply kill all with one swift attack. The universe will be destroyed, and I will become invincible!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!**_**" laughed evilly Lucifer. Agorak cracked his knuckles in anger and everyone gasped in horror. "****_So once more Agorak, how many energy do you have left to stop THIS?!!!_" yelled Lucifer as he jumped up high into the air and raised his hands to the air. A large black ball, filled with all of the Dark Energy in the universe appeared. Lucifer laughed evilly as he felt the power. _"YES!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! THIS WILL KILL EVERYTHING!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!_" laughed Lucifer evilly. **

**Agorak stood ready with a rainbow aura shrouding his body. The remaining group gave up their energy so that he could win. "Get him father!! Show him who's boss!!" yelled Galadrial. "_I will darling, but you must go!! Get as far away as you can, now!!!_" yelled Agorak as Lucifer launched his dark energy ball. Galadrial and the others were too petrified to move. Seeing a dark black energy ball coming right at ya, was something that would scare almost anyone.**

**As the black ball inched closer to the ground, Agorak jumped up to get a hold of it. He did but there was so much Dark energy within, that he plowed through one of the Islands before he landed easily on the next one. _"AHAHAHAHAHAA!!! THAT'S POWER AGORAK!!! AHAHAHAHAH!!! TRY STOPPING IT NOW!!! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!_" laughed evilly Lucifer. Hyper Agorak grunted in effort as he was brought to his knees. The ground beneath him was starting to give way. His feet sunk deep into the ground. '_Oh no....if I lose this the universe will be destroyed._' thought Agorak as he grunted in effort, just barely keeping himself up. The Death Ball was close to the ground as Agorak had his face nearly printed on it. "_NO!!!!! I will not lose!!! This power was given to me by the gods themselves!!! I cannot and will not lose!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" yelled Agorak as he got back up onto his feet and lifted the Death Ball high above his head. Lucifer gasped in shock and awe as he and the others had witnessed the immense strength of A Dragon God-Lord. **

**Hyper Agorak powered up and he ran along with the ball and kicked it straight to the sky. Lucifer was shocked to see what was happening. His most powerful attack went flying past him and into outer space. It collided with a gas planet trillions of miles away before it caused a massive explosion. Hyper Agorak fell to the ground, panted and out of breath. Lucifer looked back and used this as an advantage to hit Agorak. Agorak looked up and saw Lucifer right in front of him. Lucifer was about to strike him with his tail, but with sudden speeds, Agorak grabbed hold of Lucifer's tail and swung him to the ground. Lucifer quickly got back up in anger and stood over the edge. He smiled evilly as he prepared a black ball in his hands. _"Come any closer, and this planet is bye-bye._" smiled evilly Lucifer. Agorak only grunted in anger as he stood still and looked at Lucifer. "_Heheheheee....you are weak at problems like this. You come any closer, you can say good-bye to this planet. You step back, I will launch this ball up into the air._" smiled Lucifer. "_How can I trust you?"_ asked Agorak. Lucifer growled in anger as he stuck another hand out and yet another ball. "_If I let these two go, the entire galaxy will be destroyed._" said Lucifer evilly as he looked over the edge. '_Such suckers...they have no idea that I am actually going to revive the Destroyer since it is right there at the edge of its goal._' thought Lucifer.**

**Hyper Agorak stepped back and Lucifer launched the two dark energy balls to the Destroyer. "_NO!!!_" yelled Agorak as he jumped after it. Lucifer stopped him and the two broke out into a fight. "Oh no!!! We really are doomed!!! Look!!!" shouted Cynder as they all saw the Destroyer starting to move with life. It roared loudly and was slowly beginning to climb up the volcano. "_It's over Agorak!!! Either way, this planet is destroyed!!!_" yelled Lucifer. Agorak did not care. He was focused on killing Lucifer. Agorak did not mind killing off Lucifer and then the family, but the family being dead as well as him, while Lucifer lives and destroys the universe was something else. Agorak was extremely tired but he gave everything he got. Lucifer dodged one of his attacks and kicked Agorak in the head. Agorak yelled in pain as he was thrown to the wall. At the moment of impact, Agorak was split in two and Agor and DL Mark fell to the ground defeated.**

**Lucifer couldn't help but laugh as The Destroyer went deep into the volcano. It was over. As soon as the Destroyer went in, the whole world began to shake. Earthquakes rattled and lava spewed all over the lands. Volcanoes blew up and the skies were filled with ash, hot air, and lava. Agor got up in pain but soon fell down. He crawled to DL Mark who was trying to get up as well. "Mark...this is the end. Lucifer is too strong for us!! We lost!!" said Agor. "AHH!!! Shut up Agor!! There is still hope left!!!" yelled DL Mark over the loud explosions. "What are you planning to do?!!" asked Agor.**

"**I want you to take them all to Heaven. Keep them there until this is over." said DL Mark as he got up. Lucifer growled in anger. "_So...you do not die. Oh well, no point in fighting, you will die along with this planet." _said Lucifer as he walked away. "LUCIFEEEEEEER!!!! YOUR FIGHT IS NOT YET DONE!!!! I AM STILL FIGHTING!!!! THIS FIGHT DOES NOT END TILL I DIE!!!!" yelled DL Mark as a gold aura shrouded his body. Agor knew what he was going to do. "Mark....may the Gods reward you for what you are about to do next." said Agor. Agor flew to the group and he teleported them all to Heaven. **

**Lucifer looked at him in surprise. "_Just what have you just planned? You know the world is going to blow up so why bother?_" asked Lucifer. "It is not the world that I am concerned about, it is the universe. I cannot and will not let you live and go on a destructive rampage!!!" yelled DL Mark as his gold aura shrouded his body brighter and brighter. Lucifer only smiled and he slowly walked towards him. "_Fine then!! This will be your last minutes...so make them count!!!_" yelled Lucifer.**

A/N: With the Earth beginning to blow up, what has DL Mark got on his mind? How will he manage to defeat Lucifer in his Half-Dragon Sayin 4 form? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spyro N.D!!!


	158. The Battle Against Lucifer Part VI

**Chapter 157-(The Battle Against Lucifer Part VI: Final Atonement)**

**As the world was beginning to crumble around Lucifer and DL Mark, up in Heaven, Agor manged to safely get the remaining survivors safely into Heaven. There, they met up with the others who thought they were dead but weren't. The reunion was cut short as Ago watched from his Pool of Vision what was happening down on Earth. Everyone else was watching as well.**

**DL Mark stood in a large engulfed Gold Aura fireball and powered up. Lucifer only got closer with an evil smile. "_Quit wasting your powers Mark, I suggest that you use it to escape your death._" said Lucifer with a sinister smile. "That is what you think Lucifer. But...it is too late for you actually." smiled DL Mark as rocks began to fly off and fall to the burning lands of Earth. "_HAHAHAHAAA!! What do you mean you idiot?_" asked Lucifer evilly with a smile. "Hehehhee, I stalled you long enough, so that you are actually low on power. When you said that you gathered all of the remaining Dark Energy, I knew from then on, that I had to fight with you so that you can be weaker then me. You are more weaker then I actually expected. Casting one large Dark Ball at me and then two more for the destroyer in which case was a total waste since you will not get it back. Therefore, your own lust for power and plan on destroying the Earth has backfired on you." smiled DL Mark as his Gold Aura Fireball got bigger. Waves of Gold streamed across the skies, and increased wind speeds blew dust and smoke across the Floating Islands. **

**Lucifer gasped in shock and horror. "_No....NOOOOOOO!!!!!_" yelled Lucifer in anger as he was degraded back to his original self. "_This is impossible!!! It's a trick I know it!!! You are bluffing!!! You are not willing to sacrifice yourself just to kill me and get blown up with the planet!!!_" yelled Lucifer. "As a matter of fact....I actually am." spoke DL Mark as he reached his final form of his attack. "No...Mark!!! Don't do it!!!" yelled Godith from Heaven. DL Mark heard her and only smiled. '_Do not worry about me my love. I will be alright. I will be happy after what I will done. Godith...take good care of the kids for me. And Galadrial...my sweet daughter, take good care of your mother._' spoke DL Mark telepathically. "DADDY NO!!!" yelled Galadrial as she broke into tears with everyone else.**

**Lucifer gasped in horror and fear as DL Mark stood close to him. "_You will not win!!! I will live!!!_" yelled Lucifer. "Heheheee...you're wrong Lucifer. I will crush you....and throw you into the wind!!" spoke DL Mark in a harsh voice. Lucifer looked around and saw speckles of Gold dust flying around him. He was panicking, realizing his own mistake, he tried to fly. "Where are you planning to go now Lucifer? The world is destroying, and so will you." spoke DL Mark with a smile. '_Godith, Galadrial...I'm doing this for you....and yes....even for you...Malefor.' _thought DL Mark as he looked up to the sky.**

**Lucifer screamed and panicked as DL Mark released his energy. "RGGGGGHHHH AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled DL Mark as a bright gigantic yellow blast shrouded his body. Lucifer yelled in pain as he felt his body and soul being chipped away into millions of pieces. He screamed in pain till he was of no more.......permanently. DL Mark kept on releasing his energy. It was his Final Atonement. From a outer view, the bright light shrouded most of the Earth. "Mark....." spoke Spyro softly. They watched from Heaven as the Earth began to pull apart. "POBON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Mark) yelled Agor in Draconic. The light still flashed as DL Mark blew himself up and so did the planet. In a bright flash, the planet was ripped apart from it's very core and flew out into space. Everyone covered their eyes as the bright flash was seen from Heaven. **

**Once the flash subsided, all that was left of Earth was a small white dot in the middle. It was once where the core stood, but this was not a core. Everyone looked in shock and awe as they saw the Earth pull itself back together. Spyro, Cynder, Godith and everyone that was killed soon disappeared from Heaven. They landed onto a soft green grassland and looked around the area. "Is this a dream?" asked DK Mark. They all looked up and noticed a man, falling from the sky. They realized that it was DL Mark. "Mark!!!" yelled Godith. DL Mark did not respond. He kept on falling down and down towards the Earth. He landed in a cloud of dust and everyone ran towards him.**

"**Mark!!!!" shouted Godith. "Daddy!!!" yelled Galadrail. Everyone surrounded DL Mark's body. His hair was not gold, it was just a normal black hair. He had cuts, burns, slashes, and crisped blood on his body. "Mark....Mark please.....wake up.....wake up!!" cried Godith shaking her husband. Everyone was crying...seeing how DL Mark just sacrificed himself to save all of the people in the universe. Godith collapsed and cried onto her husbands chest. Galadrial sulked as well. Everyone lowered their heads in sadness as one of their friends had died.**

**Suddenly DL Mark groaned in pain and everyone gasped with much joy and happiness. "Daddy!!!" yelled Galadrial as she hugged her father. "G......Gal......Galadrial....my daughter....I am proud of you." spoke DL Mark softly. Galadrial continued on crying seeing her father to be alive again. "Wow....I thought that after that attack you were a goner." said Spyro. Everyone agreed with him. "You guys.....doing 'Final Atonement' really does make me a goner." spoke DL Mark weakly. "Mark!!! Don't you say that!!! Don't talk like that!!! You are going to live!!! Please don't die!!!" cried Godith as she kissed him.**

**DL Mark held her hand. "Godith...I know that you love me much...but someone had to do it. It was the only way for Lucifer to be stopped." spoke DL Mark as he had shortness of breath. One of his hearts stopped beating and he began to cough. "Daddy...please don't go!!! What will I do with out you?!!!" asked Galadrial in tears. She felt a hand on her side a saw Demitri...who was the exact size and age of her. "I will be there for you." spoke Demitri. DL Mark smiled and laughed weakly. "You two.....you two make the perfect couple." smiled DL Mark as his second heart stopped beating as well. He grunted in pain and gasped for breath as he placed his sword slowly and weakly over his chest. "Mark....no." spoke Cynder. "I'm sorry you guys. But I had to do this." said DL Mark as he struggled to pull his other arm over his chest. "We'll miss you." said Spyro. "I know." said DL Mark as his eyes slowly began to close. "Just remember, that I love you all." said DL Mark before his eyes were completely shut and his third and final heart stopped. **

**DL Mark was no longer breathing, nor giving off an energy. Everyone bowed their heads and hugged one another in sadness and tears. Mark the Dragon Lord, was truly....dead.**


	159. Funeral Of A Dragon Lord

**Chapter 158-(Funeral of a Dragon Lord)**

**A week had passed since the Death of DL Mark. They held a funeral for him and it was a special one. They had started all the way at the Temple. They had a mass obviously, and the priests blessed his dead body. DL Mark was wearing some new clothes that he would usually wear, and his fire sword was held to his chest. He was laid like any warrior would die. His amulet and ring were placed next to him as well as his possessions. The mass was long for the entire world had come for his funeral. With over 2 billion people it had to be broad casted. **

**After the mass, DL Mark's body was placed in a specially made gold coffin. It was designed as golden dragon scales and it took 4 people to carry his coffin. Godith was dressed in black as well as Galadrial and the others. Tears were being shed as friends of DL Mark were the first to carry his coffin. Dante, Nick, Nero, and Ash first carried his coffin. People were lined up behind them and all the way to his burying site. A gap was opened for them to carry it. **

**As they had carried the coffin, Godith and Galadrial were behind it, followed by DK Mark and Yulie, Spyro and Cynder, and it kept on going down the line. They decided to carry it all the way from the Temple to the Imperial City, and then finally at Warfang. People were singing as they followed and noticed DL Mark's coffin. Soon after a while, Sedro, Leon, Bahamut, and Lethak took his coffin and carried it through a forest. Spyro realized that it was the same forest that they had gone through when they went to go after Lethak. 'It seems as if they are going to take him all over the lands till we reach to Imperial City.' thought Spyro.**

**It took over two hours as they carried his coffin to the Imperial City. During the long walk, Aira, Luna, Elaine, and Elva had taken his coffin and carried it to the city. More people joined as they passed through the city. Demitri, Falzar, Malefor, and Ansem, were the next to take his body till they had reached to a cave. DK Mark realized that this was a cave that passed through out the Dead City, but he didn't expect seeing DL Mark's ghost in the cave at all. Ever since they freed the Dead from their Ghost King, not one soul had been spotted in the cave. 'This place brings me back memories.' wondered DK Mark as he entered the cave. **

**Barroth, Morrogh, Annoth, and Zafir were next to take his body as they carried it through the cave. When they reached out of the cave, thunder rumbled and rain began to pour. It was still daylight, but the rain and thunder brought more pain and suffering to the people. Godith had collapsed before. Cynder helped her sister up. She knew that Godith can't really believe that DL Mark was actually gone. He lived for so long that everyone thinks that he will never die and always live, but it seems as if DL Mark had died. Died saving his family and loved ones from certain doom.**

**Godith was accompanied by Cynder as she struggled to walk through the rain with tears rolling down her cheeks. Galadrial was crying as well. She only knew her father for a year. All the time that he helped her train and become just who she exactly is today. 'I wish father killed Lucifer in some other way, rather then blowing himself up.' thought Galadrial with sadness as she cried along the way. Demitri accompanied her and she cried in his arms. Demitri knew her pain. He didn't know have his father when he was young and he always thought that he was dead. But now that Malefor was back, on the good side, Demitri felt guilty. His father returned while Galadrial's father passed away into death. **

**The funeral soon passed by a beautiful lake that shinned brightly due to the break of rain, just before it began to pour again. Life seemed so hard for the friends and family of DL Mark. One day he was happy, loving and caring. Always had a smile on his face. The next day he would have a bloody face, covered in wounds, but he would always have a smile on his face. He always knew what kind of trouble he would have to deal with. Lucifer seemed to have finally put an end to that. But so did DL Mark as he put an end for Lucifer. They changed from Grace, Bellatrix, Maria, and William. They had passed by the place where he had died and stopped there. They laid the coffin there and they all prayed and bowed their heads. The wind howled across the lands that was once a battlefield. A shimmer of sunlight shinned through and Cynder had noticed it as it shinned onto a small patch of flowers.**

**Her brother. Her brother-in-law. Always looking good and was always gentle around women. Cynder remembered the day she first met him, from the then on she remembered him of marrying her and Spyro together. Helped her when she had her first child Masami. All of these memories had gone through her mind till they had left. Warfang was close by and this time Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, and Yulie had taken his coffin all the way through the city.**

**It was a long and painful climb but it was worth it. DK Mark thought of it as all of the pains that he suffered with DL Mark. All the battles and crazy fighting the two had been together through. DK Mark remembers well about when the two had fused together for the first time and then again when they went against Lucifer. Those seemed good times. They had entered through large gold doors and realized, that the place they were just in was the Tomb of Dragon Kings. For the first time, a Tomb was made especially for DL Mark. **

**When they arrived to his resting place, the coffin was handed over to Godith and Galadrial. The two looked each other with teary eyes as the placed and slid the coffin into his tomb. The Tomb was extremely large since many people had placed many gifts for him. It took over 4 hours after all the gifts were brought to be. People felt sorry for Godith and Galadrial and shared their feelings with them. Godith and Galadrial thanked them for their kindness. After all of the feelings and gifts were given, Godith was the one who had closed her husbands tomb. Just before she closed it, she placed her wedding ring in it on top of his coffin, just before she closed it up and bursted into tears. Spyro, Cynder and Galadrial accompanied her and hugged her as family. **

**Pictures and paintings of DL Mark's life were placed around his large Tomb. A carved marble statue was placed on top of his tomb. It was his Half-Dragon Sayin 3 form. DL Mark was holding two long swords diagnolly. His face had a smile as usual and his hair was perfectly carved as well as his body, tail, spikes, and wings. Underneath his statue, was a carved Dragon Amulet and his name written. It said. '**_Mark The Dragon Lord. A Proud Warrior, and A Loving Father and Husband._**' People sang and spoke prayers just before they left. Godith and Galadrial looked back one last time at their loved one's Tomb, just before they closed they large gold doors shut. **

**Godith and Galadrial hugged each other and cried on one another. The sun was beginning to set and the two went to a cliff and sat down together. Neither one had spoke to one another. They only sat and watched as the sun set over the beautiful, crisp, crystal clear ocean water.**


	160. One Last Gift

**Chapter 159-(One Last Gift)**

**A month has passed by since the funeral of Mark the Dragon Lord took place. Stores weren't doing good as before, the economy was starting to suck ever since. People could still not get over the fact that DL Mark was dead. But the past was the past....it is the future that people need to worry about...as DL Mark would usually say. Leon had resigned his commission as Dragon King. Everyone in the lands were shocked but Leon explained calmly why. "My dear people....I know that I had been a good king all my life, but I had been a king ever since I was born. The Old Age of Dragons has passed by my friends. The New Age of Dragons will begin once the new Kings and Queens of the Dragon Realms are crowned." spoke Leon. **

**After his speech, Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, Yulie, Lethak, Valsa, and Godith were chosen to be the next kings and queens. "Wow...us 7....and we rule the world now. If only DL Mark was here....he would know how to make us all feel happier then now." said Spyro. Godith gave Spyro a smile. "I know, but I know that he is happy up in Heaven right now. Looking down on us, seeing us becoming the next Kings and Queens." said Godith with a tear in her eyes. "Why did they arrange it like this?" asked Valsa, Lethak's soon to be wife and Queen. "Because silly, we have two Dragon Kings and Two Dragon Lords. Well...only one but because of Godith, one seat is left open for only one man who is worthy enough to take the title as Dragon Lord and become Godith's new husband." said Lethak.**

"**I am not sure about a new husband yet. But a new Dragon Lord sounds nice." said Godith with a silly smile. "Then what do us women do?" asked Yulie. "Hehehehe. Yulie, you are DK Mark's girlfriend. The People figured that you two might be married soon after coronation so they figured that you would become his Queen. Cynder the same thing. She is married to Spyro and he is also a Dragon King, therefore she becomes a Queen and all our your children will be princes and princesses." said Lethak. "So...when I marry to my big man here...I am his Queen?" asked Valsa. "Yes Valsa, and I know you are pregnant so your child might become the next Dragon Lord or Lordess." said Godith with a smile. **

**Galadrial soon came running in. "Mom....the servants are waiting for you!! Come on!!! I can't wait to be a princess!!!" shouted Galadrial with joy. Godith smiled and laughed lightly. "My sweet dear angel....you already are a princess." smiled Godith as she kissed her daughter. "So...let's get dressed up shall we?" asked DK Mark. Everyone agreed and went off to their rooms where they had servants waiting happily for them along with their coronation clothes. **

**---------------**

**After a few hours, Spyro and Cynder were wearing a gold cloak on them, dressed all fancy and stuff. Lethak and Valsa were the same and so were DK Mark and Yulie. Godith however, she wore her old coronation clothes that she had when she first became Queen at the age of 18. Godith had a style that no one else had expected to be. It had gold dragons stitched onto a red back ground. It had a white fluffy outline and had many beautiful designs. "Oh my God!!! Godith wow this is amazing!!" shouted Cynder in surprise. "I know...and Cynder...I have something to give to you." said Godith as she pulled out her old crown. It sparkled with much jewels and had many stunning designs. "OH MY GOD!!! For me?!!!" asked Cynder with tears in her eyes. "Yes my sister. I want you to have it." spoke Godith calmly. "Godith....I....I can't take it." said Cynder. Her mind was saying. 'Are you nuts?!!! That thing will look good on you!!!' "Why not?" asked Godith. "Sis....look....you have been widowed. This is your old crown. Look at what I am wearing, it will not match for me. So I suggest that you keep your old crown. I thank you for the offer but....deep down inside me....I think that Mark would be happy to see you wear that once more." said Cynder.**

**Godith looked at her with a calm, gentle, smile, loving, caring, look. Godith hugged her sister and cried onto her shoulders. "I had not heard that in a long time sis.....mom was the last one to say that to me before I last saw her." cried Godith. "I know sis.....relax...ruling the kingdom will be easy since you got family now." smiled Cynder. Godith sniffled and looked at her younger sister. "You are right little one....it will be fun." smiled Godith before she turned to get prepared for the coronation.**

**A few more hours passed and the halls quickly filled up with people. 8 chairs, designed by the new Kings and Queens themselves were placed onto the throne. In the crowd was Sedro, Elaine Demitri, Revan, Kira, Galadrial, almost everyone who knew the people being coroneted, had front row view of the hall. "Wow....I can't believe that mom is going to become a Queen again." said Grace. "I know that sis....it has been a long time indeed." said Bellatrix with a smile. Trumpets and drums began to play and everyone was quiet. They watched in awe as the Dragon Bishop came by, wearing all gold. As a matter of fact, the Dragon Bishop was really Bahamut. People bowed before him but he only smiled at them and signaled them to get up.**

"**This is it you guys....we are going to rule the lands for a long time." said Spyro to the group. "I know...but it will be long." said DK Mark as he scratched his feet. "Don't tell me that you are going to have an itch in your foot the whole time!" exclaimed Yulie. "I don't want to....but these shoes are killing me!!" shouted DK Mark. Godith raised her hands and the itch subsided. "Wow...thanks." said DK Mark with a smiling relief. "No problem...just don't mess it up and don't embarrass yourselves...please." begged Godith. "We won't....I have a feeling this will be a day for us to all remember." said Lethak. **

**Trumpets and other horns began to play. The orchestra was starting up and the group realized that it was time for them to become Kings and Queens of the Dragon Realms. Cynder grasped Spyro's hands. "Spyro?" whispered Cynder. "Yes?" replied Spyro with a smile. "I'm scared." said Cynder with a smile. Spyro kissed his wife....more likely his Queen passionately. "I know....me too my Queen." said Spyro with a smile. The doors opened for them and they all walked in like royal people. **

**AS they were walking, people bowed before them as the walked towards the throne. Their family and friends bowed before them as well, even though they were next to the throne. As soon as they arrived, they all got down on one knee and spoke their oath as Kings and Queens. "We are all gathered here today, living, non-living, spirits, angels, people of Dracovia...We are gathered here today to witness History. The day where the New Age of Dragons begins, with our new Kings and Queens. Do you....Spyro, Mark, Lethak, Cynder, Yulie, Valsa, and Godith....swear on your lives to protect your kingdom...and do all the good that the people ask for?" asked Bahamut. "I do." replied all of them, loudly and clearly. **

**For more then an hour, they spoke of their oaths, and one by one they began to be crowned as Kings and Queens. Spyro and Cynder were the first King and Queen of the New Age of Dragons. Followed up by DK Mark and Yulie. Then Lethak and Valsa. They all arose and stood next to each other, looking to the side as Bahamut made his way to Godith, the solo Queen. Bahamut had crowned her as Queen and she too rose up, but she was sad in a way. She had no one next to her to share the moment. Bahamut smiled at them all and they all turned around to face the crowds. The crowds were cheering, clapping and bowing before them. They stood proudly like champions and they all had a smile as their family and friends came onto the throne and hugged their King and Queen. **

**Suddenly, the doors opened and a bright light flashed the room. Everyone was blinded and fell to their knees. The light was so bright that no one was able to see. Spyro looked through and noticed a figure making out from the light. There was only one person and it was walking towards them. As soon as the figure entered the large throne room, the doors closed shut, but the figure still gave off a bright light. From the shadows, people were bowing and whispers spread out. Spyro nor the new Kings and Queens were able to hear what their people were saying. Godith looked and her eyes widened as she realized who it really was. "No....it can't be." spoke Godith softly.**

**The light from the figure soon dimmed and everyone gasped in shock as they realized who was standing before them. They all bowed before him...for it was none other then DL Mark. DL Mark was in his ghost form, but he still looked the same as usual. Godith was the only who was still standing. "Mark.....are.....you....alive?" asked Godith with tears in her eyes. DL Mark smiled and walked towards her. He grasped her hand. Godith felt his warm hands touch her cool black scales. "_Only in your heart, mind, and memories my love._" spoke DL Mark in a happy voice. Godith broke into tears as she kissed and hugged her husband. "Oh......Ohhhhh Mark!!!! It is so good to see you again!!!!" cried Godith. "_Shhhhh.....don't cry Godith. I am also glad to see you again my love._" spoke DL Mark as he held her close to his chest. Godith felt his hearts beating at a usual pace. "Mark....are you really alive?" asked Spyro in shock. "_No....but only in your hearts, memories, and mind, Do I stay alive."_ smiled DL Mark. Everyone ran towards, and hugged him like a family. "Mark!!!! Ohhh my brother!!!! We miss you!!!" cried Cynder. DL Mark couldn't help but shed tears and smile as he was reunited with the others. **

"**Daddy!!!!" yelled Galadrial, William, Grace, Bellatrix, Maria, Peter, Elanor, Chrys, Ancalagon, Scylla, Icefyre, and Enga. They all cried as they ran towards their father and hugged him and kissed him. Ghost DL Mark was surrounded by over 50 people who were happy to see him again. Galadrial jumped into his arms. DL Mark hugged and kissed his most beloved daughter. "_Hey __there munchkin....how is my girl doing?" _asked DL Mark with tears. "Dad!!! I can't believe you are back!!!" cried Galadrial. "_I know....i figured that it would be a nice thing for me to do to all of you. To see me one more time before I leave." _said DL Mark. "Wait you're not staying?" asked Cynder. "_Cynder...can't you see that I am a ghost, and I have a Halo over my head. Agor has agreed to let me visit you guys one more time. I can't believe that you guys have actually became part of royalty._" smiled DL Mark. "I know....it won't be the same without." said Spyro. "_Now Spyro....I will always be there for you guys. Another reason why I came back is to give you all one final gift. I promised this when you were still young. I guess it is time I give it to you all._" said DL Mark. "And what gift is that?" asked Valsa. "_An Immortal Life._" spoke DL Mark. "All of us?" asked Sedro. "_Yes my friend. Now I know Godith, Barroth, Annoth, Morrogh, all the people that I have been with for quiet a while. So if only those who do not have Immortal Life, please stand together so I can give you all my gift._" said DL Mark as he took a few steps back. Godith and all of her children and family had stood aside as the rest of the group huddled around each other.**

**DL Mark's body began to glow rainbow and he raised his hands. A rainbow aura shrouded the group's bodies and they all felt Immortal Life seep into them. They felt so young again, energetic, powerful. DL Mark smiled and he looked at his wife. "_One more thing before I leave....I want all of you to stand together. I think that having a nice picture of us sounds nice._" said DL Mark. Everyone agreed as a cameraman came and set his camera up. DL Mark made himself look more alive and he stood next to his beloved wife Godith. She clinched herself to his body and looked at the camera. "_Smile everyone."_ spoke DL Mark. Everyone put up their best faces and a perfect, crystal clear photo came out. "Wow...that is so nice!!! Can you get this printed out for all of us?" asked DK Mark. "Certainly my lord." bowed the cameraman as he went with his camera to print out the pictures.**

"**Ohhh Mark....it was nice to see you again." said Yulie. "_I know...it was nice to see you guys again as well. Oh!! And before I forget and leave, I have something for you Godith and Galadrial."_ smiled DL Mark. Godith and Galadrial walked to him and stood close to him. "Yes?" asked Godith. DL Mark only looked at her with a smile as he placed her ring back onto her finger. "Ohhh.....my ring....I tossed it in at your funeral. I thought that it would be nice." said Godith. "_It was...but it will always stay on you...no matter what my love._" said DL Mark. He turned to face his daughter who had tears in her eyes. **

"**_As for you...my sweet dear angel...I want you to have my most valuable items._" said DL Mark as he took off his Dragon Amulet. "Dad!!! No...I can't take that!!! That's yours!!" spoke Galadrial. "_I know that....and therefore I want you to have it. I will not return for a long time. So I want you to have something so that you could remember me easily of. And I want you to have this..._" said DL Mark as he took of his sword from his belt. "Mark....aren't you giving a bit too much to her?" asked Godith. "Mom....please. If dad gave me his amulet...it means that I am now in charge of everything." said Galadrial. DL Mark only smiled at his daughter. "_Here sweetheart....it's my 2__nd__ most favorite weapon._" spoke DL Mark as he handed her his sword. Galadrial took it in both hands and she slowly pulled it out from it sheath. It began to fire up brightly in her hands. It did not feel too hot nor cold as metal. It brought her a warm sensationable feeling to her. "So....beautiful." spoke Galadrial.**

"**_You want to know what my favorite, strongest weapon is?"_ asked DL Mark. "What is it father?" asked Galadrial as she put the sword back in its sheath. "_It is our love that runs in our family. No matter who kills who...our love for one another...will always be there. It will always be strong, caring, and loving to all._" said DL Mark with a gentle smile. Galadrial cried and hugged her father. "Ohh Daddy!!!" cried Galadrial as she hugged her father. "_Take good care of the family now my darling girl. You have an important duty on you now. Take good care of your mother as well, and the world. Do not forget about your friends as well._" said DL Mark with tears in his eyes. He kissed his daughter one last time before letting go. **

**Godith was crying as well, realizing that her husband will leave for now till he comes back. "When will you come back?" asked Godith tearfully. "_I don't know...Soon I hope._" said DL Mark as he got closer and kissed his wife. The two shared a romantic kiss with one another as a white aura shrouded their bodies. Neither of them wanted to let go but Godith was crying too much. "_Shhhhh....Chiili ti ulnot sia itov. Si geou agantal qe mobi ihk wux vur wer family._" (Do not cry for me my love. I will always be there for you and the family.) spoke DL Mark in a calm tone. **

"**Just come back soon my love." said Godith as she kissed him one last time. The doors opened and the Light of Heaven was shinning through. "_Mark....It is time." _spoke Agor. DL Mark looked back and then at his family and friends. "_I will be leaving now. Farewell everyone. Take care of __the world. Please....try not to fuck it up without me." _smiled DL Mark. The group laughed and smiled as they shed tears. "_Just Remember One Thing....I Love You All...And I Will Be Watching You All From Above._" said DL Mark with tears streaming down his cheeks as he turned towards Agor. **

**DL Mark stopped one last time and looked back with a smile at his family, friends, and people. DL Mark smiled and he looked towards the light. He stepped through and his body began to float up to Heaven as well as Agor. The light soon dimmed out just as the first glimpse of sunset occurred.**

_**THE END!!!**_

This story is now....dare I say it....complete. It has finished. I thank you all of my fellow readers for supporting me to go on. I thank the following people

Godofmadness43, MyInerFred, MadGuns22, Flyboy, Give Inside, LordChronicler46, Dreyanor, and all of the other people that I forgot to mention. Just send PM and I will add you on to the list.

Total amount of words. 256,773

Total Chapters: 160

Total Reviews: Over 200

Total Amount of Time Taken to complete: 5 months and 28 days. (180 Days)

_**Thank you all once again. My next story....who knows....you are just going to have to wait and find out.**_

_**Sincerely, Your Author**_

_**Montecristo709**_


End file.
